


Oh Alice, There's no Reflection in the Looking Glass.

by intothefrisson



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Dissociation, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, NG+, New Game Plus, Persona 5 Protagonist Has A Palace, Royal Details but No Third Trimester, Shuake is later on lmao., Sort Of, Suicide Attempt, Time Loop, idk how to explain, it's shiho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 204,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothefrisson/pseuds/intothefrisson
Summary: What do you mean?” Ryuji tilted his head.“It’s called Just Die. It reduces the SP needed for Insta kill skills like Mudoon or 'Please Die for Me' to zero.”Ryuji and Ann blinked and blinked again trying to figure out what Morgana is trying to say. He watched as the gears churn in their head and they come to an epiphany, their faces growing horrified at the implications.“Wait, you are saying. Joker can insta-kill literally everything in this palace. WITHOUT using SP at all?!” Ryuji clarified in astonishment because there is no way there isn’t a catch to this. “Without repercussion?!”“Yes. That is exactly what I’m saying.”Or the NG+ au where Akira knows more than he lets on, the Phantom Thieves start to suspect one of their own, and Akechi is in for a wild ride.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1842
Kudos: 2260
Collections: Mixed_Fics, Skurrel's Personal Fanfic Recommendations





	1. The one where Akira tries to get Ryuji to commit jailbreak

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see the art all in one place, check out my website page for it! It has variations of the art and some extra content! 🤭  
> https://intothefrisson.com/p5-oh-alice-fanfic-art
> 
> Lyrics are from Alice-Mononoke!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Alice, are you alright? Have the colors run?' 
> 
> The one where Akira tries to get Ryuji to commit jailbreak and Ryuji doesn't know what to make of Akira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am. Finally posting this fic. LMAO.
> 
> In all honestly, this was supposed to be 5k+ fic about Akira decimating everything in the first three palaces with his NG+ persona, that completely spiraled into a NG+ AU that I was not anticipating. Yet, here we are. At the beginning of this wild journey, LMAO.

Akira was an absolute enigma.

Ryuji lacked the vocabulary to explain exactly how he thought about Akira. Maybe, the closest thing he could come with was unaffected. Quiet. Unbothered. Indifferent.

Uncaring.

Ryuji shook his head; it wasn't that per se. It wasn't like Akira didn't care. If Akira didn't care, then why would he save him from Kamoshida? It wasn't logical, Akira had just met Ryuji, barely known him for half an hour. Their interactions had been hardly more than 'Oh, we go to the same school? Here I'll take you there' and 'Oh no, we got kidnapped by these weird knights in a castle that I thought was supposed to be a school.' Although the latter may have been the catalyst.

The thing was, Akira hadn't seemed fazed by the looming knights. He hadn't seemed bothered by the fact they were in a fucking castle in the middle of Shibuya. He didn't seem perturbed by any of it. Ryuji thought, maybe that's just the kind of person Akira was. One of those quiet, nerdy types with little personality. Ryuji wouldn't know better; after all, he just met the guy, and it's too early to make those judgments, but who wouldn't react to the fact their new school was a fucking castle?

Akira was unbothered, but he took it slightly further by acting what Ryuji would peg as impatient. Ryuji doesn't read into people; usually, he's not good at it. But Akira is doing all the blatant behaviors of someone impatient. He fiddled with the strands of his bangs in annoyance as if this was a waste of time. He taps his foot in some dissonant rhythm. He fidgets with whatever his fingers can touch. It's not anxiety; Ryuji believes because his face remained neutral and displeased, or if it is, it's not anxiety about their exact situation. He acted as if the fact they were stuck in this cell was an utter inconvenience.

Oh, and even before when Ryuji woke him up from being knocked out by the guards. Akira had merely sat up and yawned. Yawned and stretched, as if he was just awakening from a pleasant nap. It was then, Ryuji realized Akira did have a personality, but it wasn't what he'd be expecting from the bookish, quiet-looking teen.

"You alright?" Ryuji asked because Ryuji hadn't actually seen Akira go down. Ryuji was knocked out before the other. And it seemed polite to ask if the other was alright or at least it was human decency. Ryuji may be considered a delinquent, but he did have manners.

"Yup, you?" Akira nodded, turning the question back to the blonde. He sounded worried, but less of the 'we just got kidnapped by fucking knights' and more of a, 'Oh hey, you tripped a bit, you good?' 'You took a little tumble, but it's all good.'

"Yeah, more or less…" Ryuji frowned, deciding to look around when he just couldn't get a handle on this guy's character. "It looks like this ain't a dream but damn, what is going on? A fucking castle?"

"Looks like we're in a cell." Akira provided, a little too carefree and a snarky grin on his tone. "Oh no, whatever will we do? Commit a jailbreak, perhaps. You have a spoon on you? Or shall we blast this place open like in the movies?" 

"Can you like, I don't know, be a little more concerned about our situation?" Ryuji groaned, turning back to the guy. Ryuji is freaking out, and this guy is acting like it's a joke. And Ryuji doesn't even think himself is acting wrong at all. They were locked in a fucking cell in a fucking castle somewhere in the middle of Shibuya, where their school should be!

Ryuji felt slightly satisfied when he sees the grin slip off Akira's face and replaced it with a tight grimace.

"Sorry, Ryuji."

"Um." This makes Ryuji stop because he doesn't remember introducing himself, "How do you know my name?"

The guy blinked at him. And if Ryuji had looked a little harder, he would have seen the panic in Akira's form. But Ryuji doesn't; there is too much going on. Too much else to focus on.

"You told it to me? Just before we entered the castle?" Akira said smoothly, a tone of disbelief in his tone. "You sure they didn't hit your head too hard? Need a Dia?"

"No, I—For real?" Ryuji sputtered and paused; it made sense; the hit must have scrambled his memories. It was sort of a blur in between getting to the castle and to this cell. Too much happened, so it's plausible he did introduce himself. "Shit, Did you tell me your name? I don't remember, sorry."

"It's fine, It's Akira. Akira Kurusu." Akira nodded, twisting the end of his bangs again and accompanied with a restless tapping of his foot.

Maybe Ryuji was wrong; now that he calmed down, Akira was less unbothered and seemed to actually be more anxious about something, but more like he was waiting for something. Perhaps his way of expressing the weight of the situation was different than Ryuji was expecting.

"What's a Dia?" Ryuji asked, thinking back and realizing he had no idea what Akira meant by that earlier. Need a Dia?

"You must have misheard me; I asked, do you need a drink?" Akira corrected him but begun tugging on his bangs a little harder than before. "I have water in my bag…if this place hasn't done anything to it, that is. Though, maybe it's safer if I didn't offer it to you…"

"Oh, uh…"

Then the shit hit the fan when Kamoshida came in a flurry of robes and a fucking crown.

Ryuji wasn't focusing when it happened; he wasn't paying the best attention because Kamoshida had just royally (ironically) beat the shit out him, and Ryuji is sure this was how he was going to die. He knew vaguely what was going on. Kamoshida is threatening to murder him, holding him up by his hair alone. Weird knights surrounding them. Akira being shoved against the wall with swords at his throat. A genuinely hopeless situation. Because they were highschoolers, what were high schoolers supposed to do in this situation?

Ryuji is sure this is how they die.

Then Ryuji hears Akira screaming in absolute agony, heart-wrenching shriek echoes through the cell, demanding everyone's attention, and Ryuji sure isn't going to ignore that haunting screech that he hadn't known Akira was capable of making. The blonde blearily looks up in time to see Akira wrench something off his face, splattering blood everywhere. Did the guards do something to his face?

Ryuji is wide awake now because holy shit, that is a shit ton of blood. Ryuji knew head injuries tended to bleed a lot, but what the fuck had those knights done to Akira? Then Ryuji realizes, Akira's face is no longer expressing pain. Blood may be dripping from his eyes, but there is a concerning maddening grin widening over his face, and his eyes are far from wilting. They are alive, and they are intense.

"ARSENE!"

The blood from Akira's face immediately begins to burn away into blue flames. The flames dance around the guy, and a gust of power throw everyone off their guard. The knights are shoved back then instantly disintegrated. Kamoshida is thrown against the wall, and Ryuji can only stare at the chains in Akira's gloved hands as the other viciously breaks them and chucks them at the ground. A colossal figure is billowing behind Akira, wings outstretched, and a sinister grin that matches the exact grin on Akira's face right now. His glasses are long gone, and his face hadn't looked more expressive than at this moment.

"W-What the fuck was that?" Ryuji whispered, blown away by the display shown him. How the hell did Akira just do that? What the hell just Akira just do?

"Oh man, yeah, that feels good." Akira chuckled as Arsene faded away above him. He took a deep stretch as if he hadn't just summoned some sort of demon. As if he had just taken a pleasant walk in the park.

"D-dude…" Ryuji doesn't think he's afraid of Akira per se. But, his whole perception of Akira turned 180 in only a couple of minutes. Akira was an absolute enigma. And Ryuji has no idea what to make of him.

The rest of the time in this god-awful place was a complete mess to Ryuji. It was a blur of details that didn't make any sense. A talking cat? Akira's new outfit? Persona?

And the kicker was. While Ryuji had no actual proof of this. No concrete evidence. Akira seemed to know exactly where they were going and was a natural when it came to fighting these things. Well, the last bit may because of Morgana. The stupid talking cat. The cat that was teaching Akira to battle these shadows. Ryuji cannot believe how ridiculous this all is. A stupid talking cat. 

But the more Ryuji watched, the less it seemed Morgana was teaching him, and more of Akira was merely listening to entertain the cat. And Ryuji doesn't know what to do with that information. He doesn't know what he is accusing Akira of exactly. He doesn't know what any of this is.

"Hey! Pay attention!" Morgana's cry breaks him out of his reverie, but Ryuji soon realizes it was not meant for him. Akira is standing there, hand on his mask in the usual position to summon Arsene, but there is an annoyed frown on his face. A scowl even, as if something is not going his way. Ryuji can't fathom what because he has this extraordinary power and can actually fight off these things with ease.

"This isn't it…No." Akira is muttering to himself before he finally makes a decision.

Arsene comes out with ease as he usually does after Akira is seemingly finished withholding his mask in annoyance and decimates the rest of the shadows. They go down, and Akira is frowning like he is expecting something. But nothing happens, and they are simply left alone in the hallway.

"What is your problem! You can't do that in the middle of battle, you only have so much time before your next move, what if you were hit?" Morgana is chiding Akira, but Akira waves him off.

"It's fine, I had it."

Ryuji decided to step in because Akira was somewhat reckless, "Dude, I know I'm the last one to advocate for this cat—"

"I am not a cat!"

"But, he's right, why are you so, like, annoyed? Maybe I can help. I know I don't got one of those things, but I mean, I could like kick em' or something. I don't know."

"It's—" Akira is about to say something, seemingly about to let his guard down. A wave of emotion washes over his face, though, and as soon as Ryuji and Morgana think they might get an answer, they get a cop-out and a tense smile, "It's nothing, just getting used to it. I'll be more careful from here on out."

"You better be…" Morgana shakes his head in dismay. "My Dia only goes so far."

Ryuji doesn't understand Akira. Then he paused, Did Morgana say, Dia?

They find the exit with ease, with Morgana leading them. But, Ryuji thinks, they didn't need Morgana in the first place. Akira seemed to know the basic layout of where they were going, or he had an impeccable sense of direction.

"Wait till you're outside to celebrate, see you." Morgana waves them off sincerely, about to run off before Ryuji stopped him.

"What about you?" Ryuji asked curiously because the cat had been trapped just as they did. Why did it want to stay in this place?

"I have things I still need to do. So, we'll go our own separate ways." Morgana nodded, and Ryuji nodded back because that seemed like a reasonable response. After all, Morgana was a magical talking cat, and they were simply humans. Ryuji was about to leave, climb the bookcase to get to the vent that was their exit.

"Morgana, come with us." Akira's voice stopped him. It wasn't demanding; it was more of a pleading. Ryuji turned back to see Akira's unwavering form holding out his hand to the cat.

"Mrrah?" Morgana made a very cat-like response in confusion when Akira knelt to meet the cat's eye level.

"Please come with us; I know you have something you still need to do, but we can help you. I don't feel right leaving you alone in this place; you already got caught once; what will happen if they catch you again?" Akira frowned, tugging at his bangs.

"Are you doubting my skills as a thief?" Morgana huffed, his fur ruffling a bit.

"Come on, dude, leave the cat and let's get out of here!" Ryuji waved his hand, trying to beckon Akira over much like he would a cat; the irony is not lost on him, but he needs to get them out of there before more shadows come.

"I am not a cat!" Morgana stomped his tiny foot.

"Please, Morgana." Akira basically begged.

Ryuji can't see Akira's face from the angle he is knelt at; his frizzy hair obscures most of his face. But, Morgana can and whatever emotion Akira just completely crumbles the cat's resolve. Ryuji wishes he could have seen whatever pitiful expression Akira made.

"Fine, I'll make you a deal then, I'll come with you, but you have to help me till I deem fit." Morgana bargained.

Ryuji thinks that is a shit deal. Who in their right mind would accept an agreement like that from a talking cat they met in a fucking palace in some other world? What kind of idiot just takes that definitely weighted deal?

"It's a deal." A bright grin spread over his face, then he cackled, "I'll even get you some sushi to celebrate. Fat tuna sound good?"

Morgana's face lights up as well.

Ryuji realized; Akira is that idiot.

Akira is an absolute enigma that Ryuji is no closer to solving in the slightest.

"You brought that cat to school in your bag? And let him sit in your desk during class?!" Ryuji wheezed, wholly baffled at Morgana's little cat head poking out from Akira's bag. They were on the roof, so technically, it wasn't like anyone would see them, but it was still a risk.

"I am not a cat!" Morgana argued, jumping out of the bag onto Akira's shoulders. It was still strange to Ryuji to see a talking cat.

"You are aware you have a criminal record, right? If they find you bringing a cat to school, you are so going to get expelled!" Ryuji ignored Morgana for the moment because Akira had to see the flaw in this plan. There is no way a cat wasn't going to get noticed. "Dude, I know I just met you, but…are you an idiot?"

"Thank you for reminding me, Ryuji. I had forgotten that I'm a criminal and currently the talk of the school." Akira chuckled dryly, tugging at his bangs nonchalantly. "Truly, thank you, I don't know what I would do without your gifted insight."

"Shit," Ryuji sighed, realizing that he is a little insensitive. The dude had saved his life, and it wasn't like Ryuji wasn't in the same boat as well, "That's not what I meant. I just don't want to see you fall victim to this school, man."

Akira nodded, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, then back. A little tick of anxiousness that Ryuji could definitely relate to. "I know, sorry, I just didn't want to leave Morgana out of this. It'll be fine, I swear. He's really well-behaved."

Morgana looked delighted at this statement, and Ryuji sighed; of course, Akira would be a cat person.

"Besides, Morgana knows all about the castle we went to, don't you want to know what it is?" Akira asked, adjusting his glasses a bit even though they didn't need to be.

Ryuji frowned; there was something about the way Akira phrased that question that was unsettling. It merely meant what it sounded like—one person informing the other two about the subject from an outsider's perspective. However, Akira said it made it seem like Morgana would only be informing Ryuji of the subject of the Palace. Not Akira. But Ryuji doesn't know if he's just misreading things or not. So, he let it be.

Morgana launches into his spiel about the palaces, cognition, and persona. Ryuji half listens, enough to grasp the concepts, but the other half of his attention is on Akira.

Akira seemed to be lost in thought, who appeared to be so far away from this conversation, without a tether as Morgana chatted on.

Akira was lost in some other world that wasn't the metaverse.

They go back to the castle because Ryuji cannot for the life of him forgive that shitbag Kamoshida for everything he has done. And he doesn't know what else to do then to go back to the castle to see the cognitions of the people Kamoshida was abusing so he can approach them in the real world to see if he could do something. He could not just let this side. But he couldn't do this alone.

"Sure, why not? Seems like a fun time." Akira answered with a nod, tugging on his bangs with some force. There is a wild smile occupying his face, however. Ryuji low key wants to whack Akira's hands away from his hair, so the other doesn't wholly rip it out or use that activity as an excuse for giving a sincere answer. It was really bugging Ryuji.

"Dude, can you be a little more… serious about this?" Ryuji sighed, tapping his foot.

"Who said I wasn't serious?" Akira laughed, shaking his head. "I said yes, didn't I?"

"It would mean putting yourself in danger, for a school you have no stake in and students who treat you like shit. I know it's a lot to ask…" Ryuji finds himself stumbling over his words. Now that he thinks about it, why is he asking Akira? It technically has nothing to do with Akira.

"Ryuji, it's fine, I'll help you. No worries." Akira sighed, tugging on his bangs a little harder. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Are we?" Ryuji blinked in surprise. He doesn't know when they had crossed that line. Well, Akira had saved him, but friends? They barely knew each other.

"Are we not? We don't have to be friends if you would rather not associate with a criminal." Akira snickered, "I'll still do it for you. I'm curious too."

"I don't think you're a criminal, dude." Ryuji shook his head because no matter what the kids said at school, the facts weren't there. Akira didn't seem like the person to assault a person without reason. "I do believe you, by the way, and I do think we are friends. If you want to be."

"I would die for you," Akira said with a crafty smile on his face. Ryuji thinks it's a joke, one of Akira's teasing comments.

"Dude, a little extreme." Ryuji grimaced, he liked the guy, but that statement didn't sit right with him, "I'd rather you not."

"Hey! If you guys are finished with whatever this is, can we go?" Morgana popped his head out of Akira's bag with an impatient scowl.

"How? How do we get to that place?" Ryuji frowned because he's been racking his brain for the last few days, trying to reimagine all the possible routes he could have taken to get to that world. Nothing is ringing a bell. Nothing makes sense, "Morgana, how did you even get here?"

"I mean, I walked? Like a normal person?" Morgana shook his head, "Isn't that how you guys got there?"

"Um…" Ryuji was at a loss because yeah, they did walk.

"An app," Akira said, pulling out his phone so casually that Ryuji almost missed what he had said.

"What the fuck do you mean an app?!"

"We got there because of this app. It downloaded on my phone, and I must have accidentally pressed it when we were walking to school." Akira explained, twirling the end of one of his hair strands around his finger. Akira said it so indifferently that Ryuji and Morgana had to do a double-take. He showed them the phone; a red-eye shimmered in the spot an app would be.

"Maybe you should have mentioned that yesterday when we were stuck in a fucking castle in a different world?!" Ryuji yelled, throwing his hands out in disbelief that Akira is only telling him now.

"How was I supposed to know the app was behind it, Ryuji?" Akira scoffed, but added with a chuckle, "What am I some all-knowing being now? Sorry I didn't realize I had become God."

"How did you know the app did it then?!" Ryuji wants to tug all his hair out now because Akira makes absolutely no sense. Akira was all teasing and evasion. "Akira, you are going to be the death of me."

Akira slightly froze; it was a small pause. But, enough to catch attention. Then a small smile forms on the boy's face, and it was bitter like he had swallowed an entire lemon. As soon as it appears, it disappears.

"Well, we'll just have to test it out then, shall we?" Akira chuckled, that same knowing smile spreading over his face. With little hesitation, he taps the button, and the world goes red.

The app apparently did take them to the other world. This entire week has been blowing Ryuji's mind. A castle where there was supposed to be a school. Kamoshida is in a robe and a thong. A talking cat that Akira now takes to school and keeps in his desk who maybe feeds him exam answers. And now an app that takes them to someone's heart or mind or whatever. When will it ever stop? Ryuji thinks maybe nothing will ever surprise him again.

They are about to go in, the vent they got out through last time because Morgana makes a good point that the trio is more likely to be noticed if they go through the front door.

Akira is standing off to the side, staring intently into open space, a look of what Ryuji would describe as longing on his face.

"Akira? You ok there, buddy?" Ryuji asked, a little concerned.

Akira did this a lot Ryuji had noticed. Even the cat had seen. Akira would just stop, sometimes in the middle of the road, sometimes in the classroom, sometimes in a store. He would just stop and stare. As if he were looking for something, for someone. There would be a flash of something underneath his glasses. A flash of something that Ryuji couldn't read because just when he thinks he can understand it, it's gone, and Akira is fine again. Fine and carefree as usual.

It just felt wrong, though. Ryuji wants to help, but he doesn't know if anything is wrong per se.

"Akira?" Morgana prodded this time because he notices the sheer frustration in Akira's face as he stares at absolutely nothing. There is tension in his usually lithe and loose form. The guy's brows are furrowing beneath his mask. 

"Nothing, just thought I saw something." Akira shook his head, turning to meet the two. The coattails billowing majestically behind him. A wide grin spread across his face, and he announced in a powerful leader voice, "Let's go, It's showtime."

Of course, they would have to run into Kamoshida at some point. It was his palace, and he existed within it. But why did they have to run into him this soon? They weren't ready. Picking off the shadows in the lower dungeons as Ryuji tried to memorize, all the faces he saw were easy enough, but the shadows threatening them now? Not so much.

Ryuji wasn't ready. Of course, he wasn't the one that needed to be prepared. Akira and Morgana jumped into the fray, weapons out and guns ready. Ryuji was so sure that they could take them. Akira at least had to be able to. Morgana might claim he had been fighting longer, but Akira was always stronger for some reason.

So, when Morgana fell, then Akira fell soon after, he was sure he was doomed. If Akira fell, how did he have any hope in defeating these things?

Akira is struggling to get up, and he almost achieves it, but then Kamoshida's foot is slamming into his back. Ryuji winced; he felt so useless.

Kamoshida is talking to him. He is laughing at him and putting him down. Ryuji knows he is responding, cracked pleas spilling from his lips. Begging that his friends won't get hurt. But Ryuji knows it won't come to fruition. Kamoshida is going to kill them. Abuse them. Just like the track team. Just like his old friends.

Ryuji was powerless. Ryuji was just asking for another broken leg.

"Hey! You aren't going to let him win, are you?" Akira's voice broke through Ryuji's breakdown. Ryuji slightly lifts his head up to meet Akira's steely eyes. Akira has always been sort of carefree, a kind of freedom Ryuji wishes he had, but right now, Akira is dead serious, "You are worth more than he makes you out to be, Ryuji. You aren't weak at all. Show him that. Stand up for yourself!"

This shook Ryuji to the core. There was something about Akira. He could never place it. But Akira seemed to know exactly what was going through his head, exactly when it was going through his head. Akira understood him. Akira understood precisely how he felt. And he'd be damned if he let Akira down now.

"Your right… Kamoshida has already taken everything from me; it's about time for me to fight back!" Ryuji nodded, getting from his knees.

Kamoshida goes into this spiel about how he is the scumbag, and Ryuji lets out a rough scoff, "No! you are the scumbag! Using people like you do! And we are going to stop you!"

Then the next moment, he hears a voice ringing in his head. It's him, but it's not.

_Your name has already been disgraced so why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc?_

Ryuji is rolling on the ground, writhing in pain. The voice in his head is pounding away in absolute agony in his head. He gripped at his hair, nearly tearing a few chunks out.

_I am thou, thou art I…_

Ryuji feels something materialize over his face, and he has to get it off like right now. Leveraging himself on his knees, he pries the article from his face. A mask, it would seem, blood sputtered out. And it all made sense now, especially remembering what had happened to Akira.

Blue flames envelop him, whipping around his form. And Ryuji has never felt so free in his life.

"Right on! Wassup Persona?" Ryuji cackled, feeling the power of Captain Kidd running through his veins, like electricity through a wire. "This fucking rocks!"

"You ready for this?" Akira smirked from beside him, almost making Ryuji jump. The guy must have gotten out of Kamoshida's clutches while Ryuji was distracted from his awakening.

"Hell yeah! Let's take him down!" Ryuji laughed.

"You look like you could use a coffee or twelve," Akira mentioned, when they made it back to the alleyway by the school, and Ryuji swore, he was about to pass out. He had been used to rigorous training regimens in the past that left him exhausted, but this had taken the cake. He might fall asleep right here. Forget the subway ride home or his bedroom; he was going to collapse in this alleyway and not get up for a few weeks.

"Dude…" Ryuji breathed, trying to catch his breath. They hadn't even battled Kamoshida, just another shadow; That one had been more powerful than the rest they've faced. Yet, Akira didn't even break a sweat. How was this guy real? Ryuji felt like he had just run three marathons.

"Do you want a coffee or twelve?" Akira asked again, sort of nudging Ryuji with his foot yet allowing the teen to remain slumped against the wall making no attempt to get up.

"I don't drink coffee," Ryuji muttered, trying to scrummage the energy up to make it home. Or at least to the school.

"I know, I thought this might change your mind." Akira easily replied, crouching next to him.

"How do you know that?" Ryuji shook his head and looked at the other with suspicion. Sometimes, he thinks Akira can read minds. Or have some sort of sixth sense. Like he was psychic or something.

"Calculated guess." Akira blinked at him, "Awakening your persona for the first time really saps your energy."

Ryuji frowned; it did? "How come when you awoke your persona, you were fine afterward? You were perky and shit. You took down like twenty shadows afterward."

This made Akira freeze up for a moment before he shrugged and said, "Who knows, maybe it was adrenaline. I slept well that night, for sure. Though, I did have a weird dream…twins."

"If you do want coffee, though, We live above a café." Morgana butted in, seated at Ryuji's feet. His tail swishing idly as he pawed at Ryuji's leg.

"What?" Ryuji forgets his exhaustion for a moment because that statement didn't make sense.

"Oh," Akira nodded, "Yeah, I live in the attic of a café."

"Excuse me?" Ryuji looked at him because, indeed, he cannot be serious. There is no way that is legal. Is it?

"Is that a problem?" Akira wondered with a chuckle.

"No, but, man…"

Akira smiled; it was different than his usual crafty smile, his usual 'I have a plan' sort of smile. It was sweet. "Yeah, but I'm ok with it. I do really like the café. And I get free coffee pretty much whenever."

"Whatever floats your boat, dude." Ryuji shook his head because, man, Akira might understand him, but he does not understand Akira.

"Want to get Ramen? There is a shop I read about." Akira patiently smiled, holding out his hand.

Ryuji has never met someone so much on the same wavelength as him before.

"You look sick." Ryuji bluntly points out, when he meets Akira in front of the gates before school. He wonders if it has anything to do with yesterday. It was disheartening that yesterday was a bust. No one wanted to speak up against Kamoshida, throwing a wrench in their plans. Morgana had given them some food for thought if they stole Kamoshida's treasure, could they change his cognition? It might be their last option at this point because what is a couple of teens supposed to do against this favored teacher? It was a weighty decision. Yet, Akira didn't seem sick yesterday. He didn't even seem bothered that they didn't get anywhere.

Akira doesn't say anything, merely keeping his head low when Ryuji moves closer. Akira's face is pale. His natural complexion had already been pretty light, but this was taking it to a new extreme. His skin was waxy and greyish, the bags hung underneath his eyes, and his lips were beyond dry. The front of his bangs looked a bit more uneven than expected as if he had been fidgeting with them harder and longer than usual. They hung in front of his glasses, obscuring his eyes from Ryuji. But, Ryuji can see the tautness in his lips.

"For real dude, you really don't look good. Maybe you should go to the nurse or something…" Ryuji bit his own lip and places a hand on Akira's shoulder in some form of what he hoped was comfort. "Like I know, you are trying to have good attendance for your record, but missing one day isn't going to be **suicide** , you know?"

Before Ryuji knew it, Akira had shoved the Morgana bag into Ryuji's arms. Morgana makes a noise of discomfort from inside, before popping his head out in the hasted transition. Ryuji was barely able to get a good hold of it before Akira dashed clumsily towards the alleyway in front of the school.

"Akira!" Ryuji called after him, but the cry fell on deaf ears as Akira leans against the brick wall and starts heaving in the alleyway. Spit and bile erupt from his lips. His shoulders rising and falling with force at each heave of his stomach. 

"He's been throwing up all morning." Morgana said slowly as he watched on with concern, "I'm not sure he slept at all last night. I told him not to come to school, but…"

"He didn't listen to you." Ryuji finished the sentence because that much was obvious. Akira was carefree and indifferent. These things were true. But Akira was also very stubborn when he wanted to be. Akira does what he wants to.

"I asked him what was wrong, and he said it was food poisoning."

Ryuji nodded his head, which seemed plausible with the symptoms that Akira was showing. But then the hesitance in Morgana's eyes tells him a different story. "You don't think it's food poisoning?"

"I ate the same things as him, and I'm fine. He didn't even eat that much, to begin with!" Morgana explained, looking up at Ryuji with big bright blue eyes. "I woke up last night, around three, but he didn't know I was awake, I was just going to roll over and go back to sleep. But I heard him muttering, over and over, 'I can't do this again.'"

"I can't do this again?" Ryuji echoed, confused because those words make absolutely no sense with no context.

"I'm not sure…Ryuji, you've known him longer, do you have an idea?"

"Dude, I've known him maybe an hour longer than you." Ryuji shook his head with a frown. They stopped their conversation once it seemed Akira was finished emptying his stomach. His heaving stopped, but he continued to lean over the wall and his mess, a faraway look on his face.

Ryuji quickly walked over, shifting Akira's bag so he could access his own. He pulled out the water bottle from the side pocket and handed it to the boy, "You should drink something, but slowly so you don't throw up again."

Akira looked up and blinked at him as if he didn't understand why Ryuji was handing him a water bottle. Carefully, he accepts it and nods his head with a "Thanks."

"You should really go home…" Ryuji suggested, watching Akira take careful sips of the water. It didn't matter that he took it slowly, the next he's spattering water all over his blazer in a gag. Ryuji winced; he wasn't sure being on a train would be the best idea for Akira right now, "Ok, Maybe the nurse's office then."

"No, It's fine" Akira shook his head once he regains his composure. A little color has returned to his face by now. "I'm fine, It's just something…I ate. Disagreed with me, that's all."

"Seriously Akira, Dude, just—"

"Ryuji, It's fine," Akira said, in a sort of leader tone that is reminiscent of when He and Morgana were fighting together. The kind of tone that immediately shut Ryuji up.

Ryuji looks out the window idly. He's far too distracted by everything going on to truly listen to the lecture. Were they actually going to be Phantom Thieves and steal Kamoshida's heart? At this point, it seemed like their only option.

Akira. That was another thing on his mind. He couldn't get out of his mind how sick Akira looked this morning. He hadn't known him for very long, but Ryuji can't deny he feels some sort of connection with the other. Akira felt like the sort of person who was unshakeable. He hadn't been afraid when they first entered the palace. He hadn't been bothered when Kamoshida was about to kill him. He hadn't been concerned by the rumors of his criminal record spread like wildfire through the school. Akira was carefree and indifferent. Akira didn't let things get to him.

So, what about this morning? Akira claimed he was sick, but was he? Ryuji can't help but feel like there is something Akira isn't telling them.

_Hey, you feel any better? If your lecture is just as dull as mine, then you might as well take the day off~._

Akira doesn't reply. So, Ryuji continues on because eventually, Akira is going to have to respond. If not, it at least gives Ryuji some sort of distraction.

_I can't think of any other way to do this, can you?_

_I mean, what else are we going to do about Kamoshida?_

_Morgana might have a point here, don't tell him I said that though_

_Don't want him to know I agree with him_

**Concentrate on class.**

Ryuji frowned; usually, Akira sends snarky texts. Sarcastic and sort of mischievous ones. Generally, with some teasing thrown in. This is the sort of text he'd expect from Morgana, not Akira.

_For real dude, how can I? How can you even?_

_Seriously Akira, I feel like something is wrong here_

_I know we haven't known each other for very long, but we are in this together_

_Ride or die, you know?_

_So like, if something is wrong, you can tell me, you know?_

Ryuji isn't poetic in his words, but he sincerely hopes Akira gets the point. Akira begins replying, his typing continuing for a long time, stopping and starting for so many times it's driving Ryuji insane.

When he thinks, maybe Akira will send the text that he is so carefully trying to craft. The dots are mocking him when a commotion interrupts from outside.

"She's going to jump!" A student cried, and Ryuji's heart stopped.

"You are shittin' me." Ryuji breathed because this cannot be happening. Much like every other student in his class, he jumped out of his seat and rushed out the door and to the windows showing the roof. Standing there, on the wrong side of the fence is Shiho Suzuki, Ann's best friend.

"No way!" Ryuji muttered. Sparing not a moment, he rushed down the hall, and just as he's about to turn into the next one, the blonde girl pushed past him.

"Shiho!" Ann screamed, terror in her voice as she jumped down the stairs two at a time to get to the bottom floor. She didn't even try not to slam into him, and she is gone before Ryuji can help her.

Ryuji is about to turn and go after her before he notices Akira lingering by the window.

Akira is frozen in the spot; his shoulders shook and his eyes wide. A hand pressed over his mouth, masking the gasp of terror. His face is just as white as it had been this morning. His fingers are twitching in trepidation, and Ryuji doesn't think he's seen Akira so stunned by anything in his life. Even though the other literally had to go up against a knight with a sword on an over buffed horse.

"Akira." Ryuji made his way over to the boy in a rush, firmly he took Akira's wrist to try and snap the other out of it. "Akira, we should get down there! We need to see what's going on! Obviously, Kamoshida has something to do with this!"

Akira continued to stare in horror, frozen in place as if he were a statue.

"Akira! Snap out of it!" Ryuji pleaded before taking matters into his own hands. Seeing as Akira wasn't going to move for himself, Ryuji was going to move him. He forcefully, but in the gentlest way possible, drags Akira down to the courtyard. He doesn't mention it, but he can feel Akira shaking under his touch.

"Joker, Mona, and Skull," Akira said, with little care and little thought as he points to himself, Morgana, and Ryuji, respectively. He is tugging insistently at his bangs, tapping his foot, and is unable to keep still, all actions that were a complete one-eighty to his demeanor from not two hours ago. He is restless, he is ready for a fight, Ryuji can tell that much.

"Uh, what?" Ryuji is confused by the sudden list of names that have no correlation to anything they discussed. Hell, they had barely even set foot into the metaverse.

"Codenames."

"Oh, that makes sense," Morgana nodded, "It would be unwise to yell our real names in here because we don't know what effect that will have on Kamoshida's cognition. Codenames are a smart idea, good thinking, Joker!"

"Panther," Akira muttered, tugging on his bangs.

"Panther?" Ryuji echoed because there were only three of them. Who would be called Panther?

"What is going on?!" Ann shrieked from behind him, and Ryuji turned, and oh shit, Ann is standing right there. She must have been too near to them when they started the app.

They dealt with Ann, which meant they really just threw her out of the metaverse. Akira seemed reluctant in this plan, it looked like he wanted to take her with them, but Ann couldn't really defend herself, so it made sense in the end.

Now they are staring down Kamoshida's shadows, today gathered in the castle lobby. Kamoshida is sprouting his usual bullshit, and there is no way they are getting past all those shadows who will soon be on a hunt to kill them.

"We'll have to find another way." Morgana declared, moving back down the hall, and Akira is more than happy to indulge him. Ryuji is as well since there is no way they can get through all those shadows at once.

Morgana opened one of the side doors that had been locked last time they were there but coincidentally is now open. Upon opening the doors, a shadow stood firm and strong, back to them in the middle of the small room. Quickly the group jumps back, hiding behind the wall.

"I'll teach you something new, it's called a Hold-Up." Morgana grinned, bouncing from leg to leg.

And Ryuji cannot begin to describe the look of joy that spread over Akira's face. A stark contrast from his mood from earlier. They had all been pretty down about what happened to Shiho. Akira especially had been more serious, but now It was as if he'd just found a river in a desert. Like someone had just told him the absolute best news in the world. Ryuji thought maybe Akira was really just getting into this role. He was pretty dramatic whenever he'd call Arsene out. And he took the phantom thief stuff in a stride.

The hold-up went fine, the mechanics were easy enough to understand, and the shadow was weak to gun, which they all had, so it wasn't hard to knock it down. None of them even had to pull their persona out. Morgana explained the basics beforehand, so they knew what to expect. Once the shadow was knocked down, the trio was quick to surround it.

"Now you can ask it for money or items, it's beneficial," Morgana explained in a sort of know it all sort of voice. Ryuji nodded; that did seem useful, in case they required a little more cash or wanted to see what items they carried. Akira seemed to think so too because he is grinning madly. "Go ahead, Joker, try it."

The next words out of Akira's mouth is something neither of them expected. And had nothing to do with what Morgana had just taught them.

"Lend me your power."

His tone is clear and cut, his form, which had been somewhat unsteady since Shiho's attempted suicide, has now become firm, and his eyes were blazing with determination. It's like he had never been so sure of something in his life.

"I remember now!" The little shadow cried in delight as she flew off the floor, "I'm not a part of Kamoshida's palace, I reside in the sea of humanity, but for now I'll reside in your heart! My name is Pixie!"

Ryuji doesn't catch quite what she is saying; instead, he is too confused about what the hell Akira is doing. Like what does that even mean? 'Lend me your power'?

The shadow bursts into blue flames, and before Ryuji even has a chance to warn Akira, the flames dart towards their leader. Ryuji reached out, hoping to somehow push Akira out of the way or intercept the blue flame, but the deed had been done, and it was too late. The blue flames hit Akira's mask dead on, but don't break it. Instead, the mask seemed to absorb the flames in a flash of light, leaving them in an empty room with Akira, who was grinning wildly.

"What was that?! What just happened?" Morgana asked with disbelief, his eyes comically wide. Everything about this room seemed to be forgotten in the procession of events. They stared at Akira with concern because what the hell had just happened to him"?

"W-what the hell happened? It got sucked into Joker's mask?!" Ryuji exclaimed, trying to figure out what happened, "Dude are you like, ok?! What did it do to you?!"

Akira merely snickered, a hand on his mask with the other on his hip in the actual definition of cocky, "Don't worry, I just regained what was mine. And now this Palace is going to be an absolute fucking breeze."

"What the hell does that mean?" Ryuji stomped his foot because, for once, can't Akira just tell him straightforward what was going on in his fucking head?

"Intruders!!" Another guard rounds the corner into the small room they were essentially backed into right now. Ryuji and Morgana backed up slightly; Ryuji nearly bumped into a table because they were caught off guard. Akira stood his ground, however, as the battle commenced.

"Shit!" Ryuji cried because they were surrounded from all sides.

Akira doesn't spare a moment between the beginning of the battle and ripping off his mask with a scream, "Pixie!"

Pixie, the little shadow that they had seen be absorbed into Akira's mask, appears in a flurry of chains and blue flame.

"Zio!" Akira commands, and a bolt of lightning hits the horse-like shadow in front of them, knocking it to the ground.

"What the?!" Ryuji is beyond confused because electric skills were his thing, not Akira's. And now suddenly, Akira's affinities changed? In the middle of battle? And that Shadow!

"Isn't that the shadow from earlier?" Morgana asked exactly what Ryuji was thinking. And his voice dropped into a low whisper that was barely heard, "Don't tell me you…took the appearance and powers of the shadow and made it your persona?!"

Akira only smirked at the question; instead of answering, he called on Pixie again and shot down the other horse giving them the opportunity for either a hold-up or an all-out attack.

Ryuji is sure Akira will do the same stunt again, talk to the shadow, and absorb its power. He almost wants Akira to do it, so it would prove that Ryuji wasn't going insane. But instead, Akira called for an all-out attack. They attack, and the shadow easily falls.

Once the shadows were finished off, Morgana and Ryuji rounded on Akira.

"Dude! What the fuck?!"

"Holy…" Morgana is at a loss for words, "Does that mean you can wield multiple personas?"

"What the??" Ryuji sputtered, "What does that mean? Mona! What did Joker do?"

"He sealed the enemy's appearance and powers into his mask and made it his new persona!" Morgana shakily explained, "Is that even possible? I've never ever seen anyone pull that off?!"

"Dude!" Ryuji stared at Akira, his jaw-dropping, "That is low-key terrifying! You can wield multiple persona?!"

Akira chuckled at the blonde's response, as he tugged on his bangs, "Trust me, it's nothing too important."

"Uh?! Yes, it is?! A person only has one heart, so normally a person can only have one persona!" Morgana explained, but then his confusion bleeds away in admiration, "Actually, this is going to give us a huge advantage in battle! The ability to switch affinities to cater to an enemy's weakness! Alright, I task you with collecting as many personas as you can!"

Akira barked out a fit of laughter at this. It shook his entire frame as if what Morgana said was the funniest joke on the planet.

"Uh, Dude? What is so funny?" Ryuji asked, not getting the joke. Morgana had a point here; if Joker had more personas, that would help cover their battle weaknesses. It would be a huge tactical advantage. Especially since between them before, they only knew curse, electric, and wind skills. "I'll even help you in hold-ups, man! It won't be hard."

"O-Oh! Yeah, totally, Skull." Akira laughed even harder, nearly clutching at his sides. He wiped a few tears from the corner of his eyes. "Y-You can definitely help me with hold-ups!"

"Akira, can you be serious, please?! I know it's a lot to ask, but it will seriously help us!" Morgana stomped his foot, getting short with Akira's mirth.

"A-ah!!" Akira hacked out one last laugh before calming himself down a bit, "Ok-Ok, I'm sorry, I just have a little bit of an adrenaline high from that last battle. I get where you are coming from, let me worry about that, ok?"

"Dude…" Ryuji breathed because he does not understand Akira. Earlier today, he was sick and shaky, but now was a complete one-eighty; now, Akira was confident, firm, and unwavering. He was laughing for god sake. Maybe he really was just sick, and he got over it. Something isn't sitting right in Ryuji's heart. Who was Akira?

"Are you worried, Ryuji?" Akira turned to him, tugging at his bangs idly. A small smile spreads across his face, "I won't let anything happen to you guys. Though I hope you'll still lend me your support."

"Of course! What are we just going to leave you to the shadows?" Ryuji chuckled, offering up his fist for a fist bump, "You may be able to wield multiple persona, but they are still around the same low level. We have to work as a team!"

Akira wheezed, a sort of laughing gasp, and returned the fist bump with a knowing smile, "Of course, I'll rely on you then."

Ryuji grinned.

Ryuji scowled, glaring in Akira's direction. Akira may be the leader, and he may seem to instinctively know all the shadow's weaknesses, but that didn't mean he shouldn't jump into the fight. Ryuji knew he told Akira to rely on him; however, this wasn't what he meant.

"Dude, jump in at any time, you know?" Ryuji called out, throwing a Zio in the direction of the Bicorn currently charging at him.

"Naturally, You are just doing such a good job, I wouldn't want to spoil it." Akira laughed from his place only a few feet away from Ryuji, "It isn't my fault your guy's persona are faster than mine. I hardly get the chance to attack. Oh, woe is me, no battle experience. Whatever shall I do?"

Ryuji chuckled because that seemed like a very Akira thing to say, he wasn't wrong. The way their turns progressed, Akira's was usually last. He wasn't leveling up just one persona after all. He had multiple. So, in theory, it made sense.

The enemy went down with a well-timed All-Out Attack. Ryuji is panting in exhaustion next to Morgana, who is looking more ragged as well. Akira hadn't even broken a sweat.

"You look like you could use a hand." Akira laughed, reaching out to pull Ryuji out of the crouch he was in. Ryuji accepts the hand, and when he does, he can feel the gentle energy of healing energy spread through his limbs, rejuvenating him. Morgana seemed to feel it as well because he jumped off the ground with energy. Ryuji didn't think about it much; the Pixie that Akira absorbed earlier must have had a healing spell. But, damn, it's a lot more potent than whatever Morgana has.

"You are a lifesaver." Ryuji sighed in relief. "Forget Mona, you may as well be the team healer."

"Isn't that what I have been? I feel like I've been taking my role very seriously." Akira laughed before taking a thermos out of their supplies and handing It to Ryuji, "Here, for your mental strength."

Ryuji accepts it with little thought and takes a massive swig of what he is assuming is water but spits it out all over Akira the next moment, "Dude! You know I hate coffee! What the fuck?!"

Akira chuckled, wiping off the coffee from his face. "I know, but doesn't it wake you up? I brewed it myself, you know!"

"I—!" Ryuji is about to argue. Coffee tasted hella bitter even if Akira brewed it, but then he realized his SP has been completely filled again; Ryuji blinked in surprise. Why did coffee have that ability in this world, "Dude. What the fuck? How did you know it would do that?"

Akira carefully avoids his question as he hands the thermos to Morgana, who takes a generous sip, "Sorry, Ryuji. Next time, I'll bring one with a shit ton of cream and sugar for you."

"You better. If I have to drink that crap, I might as well not taste it." Ryuji muttered as they progressed through the palace. They had killed off most of the shadows in their area.

"Hey, Ann loves it." Akira laughed, putting the thermos away. "She never complains about my coffee."

"Ann?" Ryuji echoed because when the hell had Akira ever hung out with Ann? They were in the same class, sure but, when had Akira made Ann coffee?

"Oh, Um, Sorry, I—" Akira sputtered in a rare show of uncertainty. "My friend, she reminds me of Ann, and I guess I mixed up their names."

"Oh…" Ryuji accepted this because he can't think Akira and Ann had ever had an actual conversation.

As it would turn out, Ann, in some sort of ironic twist, was in this Palace as well. Ryuji should have expected Ann to wander back here. Ryuji did the same after all. He couldn't blame her for being curious. But damn, this was inconvenient. She got herself captured.

Ryuji was disgusted. Kamoshida thinks of the girl's volleyball team like a fucking harem. There are cognitions of all the girls laid out in scantily clad uniforms. How can someone be this disgusting?

Ann is chained to a cross in some sort of sick symbolism. She is waning because who can take seeing their cognition hanging off Kamoshida like that? Half-naked and completely entranced with the bastard?

"Is this my punishment…for what happened to Shiho?" Ann whispered softly. Almost soft enough that Ryuji doesn't catch it, but he does, and his heart dropped. How could Ann think this is her fault? Ryuji is about to say something, summon his persona, or save Ann from this fate, but Akira beats him to it.

"Ann, are you really going to let him have his way with you?" Akira shouted, getting Ann's attention. "You are just going to let him toy with you like this? Come on, Ann, You are far stronger than you think. I think you've had enough of people playing around with you. You control your life, not him."

Ryuji is stunned because it's the same. It's the same thing that happened with Ryuji. This time it's happening to Ann. And Akira seemed to have precisely the right words to say because Ann seemed to have re-found her resolve.

"You're right! I'm done being this guy's play toy!" Ann screamed in liberation. Her voice hard and her anger showing, she turned to Kamoshida and basically spat in his face, "You've pissed me off, you son of a bitch!"

Ryuji watched in wonder as Ann awakened to her rebellion. In the fit of pain that had befallen him once before, she awakened to her true self. In a fit of rage, she broke through the shackled, holding her in place, and ripped the mask off her face.

Her entire demeanor changed, and Ryuji knew she had just joined their cause.

"Hell yeah! We going to do this, Ann?!" Ryuji cheered as she sliced through her cognition, dissipating it to bits.

"You stole everything from Shiho! Now I'll rob you of it!" Ann accused Kamoshida, finger pointed at him as a target, Carmen menacingly standing over her, ready to fight. "Carmen! Let's give him hell!"

"That bitch, Shiho, had it coming!" Kamoshida laughed and sent his captain guard at them.

Ryuji knew that was the absolute wrong thing to say on Kamoshida's part because the air got ten times chiller. Ann was absolutely enraged next time, her teeth gnashing in anger, and her whip taught in her hand. And Ryuji thought there is no way anyone could be angrier than Ann, but then he turned to Akira to see what their game plan was and…

Akira was livid. Undeniably livid.

Incandescent with fury.

The shadow formed while Ryuji was distracted, trying to unravel why Akira was utterly livid. It didn't make sense; Ann should be the one angry, after what that bastard did to her. Akira hadn't even known Shiho, so why was Akira looking like the one who might murder Kamoshida on the spot?

"Let's do this!" Ann yelled, signaling the shadow was about to attack. Ryuji gulped, turning back to the shadow.

It was a fucking demon sitting on a toilet, looking constipated. Ryuji wanted to laugh; it was the stupidest thing he'd ever seen. It was hysterical. But even though he wasn't the navigator, he could tell this might be the most formidable enemy they had faced yet as ridiculous as it may seem.

"Careful! It's more powerful than the shadows we've encountered before! Be on your guard!" Morgana called out, jumping from spot to spot to get ready. "This is going to be rigorous!"

Ryuji nodded, trying to get his mindset ready. He didn't doubt if Morgana thought it would be powerful. He would trust Akira on his strategy, it might be strenuous, but Akira would direct them. After all, he was the best at strategy.

"Alright! They'll never know what hit them!" Ryuji shouted to psych himself up. A little trick he learned when he was on the track team.

Usually, Morgana was the fastest, so Morgana would make the first move, but it looked like Ann might in this case. She did have the most significant stake in this, after all. But before she gets the chance, Akira's voice breaks through the battlefield in an unusual sort of display of initiative. 

Ryuji turned back to him because how had he beaten Ann or Morgana? His persona wasn't fast. Neither Arsene nor Pixie had that stat.

"ALICE!"

The tone sent chills through Ryuji's blood, and the unfamiliar persona appeared just behind Akira in the usual swirl of chains and flame. It wasn't Pixie or Arsene; however, neither of these names is what Akira called.

Alice. The name of this persona was Alice. And she shook Ryuji's core.

Ryuji doesn't know what about her was unsettling. Like Pixie, she was a young girl. Long hair with a ribbon in it. She was small and about half the height of Joker. She wore a blue dress that rippled from the blue flames and was the picture of innocence. Ryuji can't begin to imagine why or how Akira had pulled out this persona. Or where he had gotten it. They hadn't done any more hold-ups, or if they had, Akira would always call for an all-out attack, much to Morgana's displeasure. So, where had Alice come from?

Akira's voice rang through the battlefield once more, only this time it was sinister and cold with words he never expected to hear coming out of Akira's mouth.

"Please Die for Me."

Alice's sinister smile grew just as wide as Akira's. His eyes were blood red.

  



	2. The one where Akira can't remember his Arcana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Did he leave you black and white?  
> Have you been filling up those empty cups again?'
> 
> The one where Akira can't remember which Arcana he is and the Phantom Thieves are completely useless really but not in context with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I study Tarot and seeing how the Persona series is somewhat based on Tarot, it's very interesting to piece together connections between the characters and their Arcana. They all rather embrace their Arcana well. 
> 
> In theory, Akira would be the fool, yet it's interesting, in the game his fool confidant is Igor (Yaldy). So what is Akira? Ah, you'll find out, and if you know keep it to yourself kekekeke.
> 
> Also, I like to phrase Alice's Die for Me as 'Please Die for Me' because in the Japanese Version it's written in an interrogative, 死んでくれる？And It references her from the SMT series, overall I think it adds to the creepiness her character 😂It also, I feel falls in line with Akira's 'Gentleman Thief" portrayal. Also, I swear I remember her saying 'Please Die for Me' rather than 'Die for me at some point 😂😂
> 
> Also, I know Insta-Kill spells aren't like completely wise but hey, you know, that might be a plot point 🙃 KEKEKKEKKEKE

Akira was an enigma. That much was a given. But now Ryuji thinks Alice is the best example of that.

"Please Die for Me."

And Ryuji waits on bated breath for the catch because there is no way that is an actual skill. There is absolutely no way that is actually a skill that one of Akira's persona even has. It had to be a bluff of some sort. There is no way, Akira who had just gained his power only a few days ago, had an ability called Please Die for Me.

Ryuji watched as the moment that command leaves Akira's lips, Alice twirls on her shoes with a little giggle and pointed. Pointed directly at the stupid, ridiculous demon floating on a toilet seat. Ryuji thought that the demon would be the most ridiculous thing he'd see in this battle, but it was apparent Akira enjoyed proving him wrong on so many levels.

A bunch of gruesome bloodied teddy bear-like creatures appeared out of thin air, with bombs stuck to their back rushed the demon in a sort of sick suicide bomber show. And not just the demon, literally every shadow that had been following Kamoshida around, that circled the room watching the battle, they were targets too now. A bear even ran at Kamoshida. Ryuji thinks that this is hysterical because there is no fucking way this is happening. There is no way this can work. Akira has to be playing them.

Then the bears explode in a huge bang, and all. Not just some. ALL. Including the demon on the toilet, disintegrate into black particles. Floating away like little dust specks. The room is empty of shadows except for Kamoshida's shadow cowering in a corner like a sniveling child.

"Holy shit. You've got to be shitting me." Ryuji breathed because he, much like other times, is coming to terms with what the fuck Akira just did. Akira just single-handedly killed every shadow in this room without lifting a damn finger. Ryuji doesn't doubt Akira just killed every shadow in this entire fucking palace with that show.

Ann is gasping, her hands covering her mouth in shock. Her whip has fallen to her side, and Carmen was long forgotten.

Morgana is in a similar position, the tip of his sword had fallen to the ground, and all he could do was stare at Akira, stunned to the core but managed to form words despite it all. "Akira. What…how…Akira, that was a level 99 persona."

Akira cackled, a sort of insane sort of laugh. The ones that were raw and bubbled out of the back of one's throat, expressing some sense of absolute madness. "Man, did that feel good."

"Y-Y-You!" Kamoshida is shuddering in the corner, looking at Akira in absolute terror.

"Scram. We'll deal with you another day." Akira scoffed, raising his dagger at the palace ruler. Kamoshida instantly disappears, out the door in a flash, so fast that Ryuji doesn't even see him run by.

And Ryuji didn't doubt at that moment, Akira could have killed Kamoshida. Ryuji realized it would be no effort at all for Akira. It was like crushing an ant. But he didn't.

"Joker! That was a level 99 persona! You are at least level 3!" Morgana is trying to rationalize, trying to come to terms with the sheer amount of power Akira had just displayed. "You can't have a level 99 Persona! Where did you get that persona from?"

"Didn't you know Mona? Persona comes from the heart." Akira grinned, tugging on his bangs. "You taught me that, did you not?"

"Yes, but!" Morgana is sputtering, "Your Persona is Arsene!"

"Don't worry about it," Akira shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck in some sort of bashfulness that did not fit with the concept of Akira insta-killing everything in the room only moments earlier. "I just picked her up somewhere."

Ann is at a loss for words, staring at Akira with some sense of admiration? Maybe a crush? Ryuji didn't know.

"You good, Ann? Sorry about that, these two were exhausted from fighting shadows all day, and I know awakening a persona takes a lot out of you." Akira laughed his explanation, approaching the twin-tailed girl.

"No, it's—It's fine. I am tired; you are right." Ann nodded as if realizing just how exhausted she is.

"Yeah, you should have seen Skull when he awakened his." Akira snickered gleefully, "I nearly had to lug him back home!"

"Hey!" Ryuji shouted indignantly.

"Uh, what's with the names? Joker? Skull??"

Akira parted ways with them, they lived in different directions, and it was nearing evening. He gave them a cheerful smile and took his leave with Morgana still mouthwatering over Ann from his bag.

"Hey, let me take you home," Ryuji said, nonchalantly because while he and Ann had never been super close, they had been friends since middle school. They never hung out, but there was always an air of solidarity between them. Both their names had been disgraced by teachers and students in their school.

"Oh, yeah, ok." Ann nodded; exhaustion thick in her voice as she shifted from foot to foot to keep herself awake.

They were quiet as they boarded the train. It was late, and there weren't too many people taking it right now. In their car, there was only an old lady who seemed to be asleep. Ryuji was sure Ann had fallen asleep at this point too. He had wanted to talk about Alice as he was sure she was going to haunt his nightmares. But he wasn't sure he had processed her and her existence yet. It's probably for the better they didn't.

"Akira…" Ann spoke up after the train had started moving. It was quiet, but Ryuji was close enough he heard it.

"What about him?" Ryuji asked curiously.

"He's weird, isn't he?" Ann shook her head. And then bit her lip and shook her head again, "I mean, I'm not saying that to be mean, I swear, but. You know, when Kamoshida took me to school that day, you and he were late? Akira told me I had a choice. And I didn't have to go with Kamoshida. It was out of the blue, and I didn't understand what he meant, but now I do."

"He what?" Ryuji sputtered. It was a very Akira-like thing to do, but it didn't make sense if Akira had just met Ann.

"Yeah." Ann nodded, "And then, later on, When I was in the train station and on the phone, I was upset because of Kamoshida. And Akira kept following me. Knew exactly where I'd be. So, I ended up talking to him because I felt like I could trust him, you know? And he sat there to listen to me. We sat in Big Bang Burger the entire afternoon. Akira sat there and listened to my problems the whole afternoon. Ryuji, what sort of person is Akira?"

Ryuji contemplated before answering, "Probably a good guy; he did the same for me too. We went out to ramen, and I just sort of spilled everything to him, you know? He just sort of has this weird personality where you want to tell him everything, and you think he won't care, but that's sort of nice because you aren't looking for commitment or what, but then he actually does care, and you are like 'Wow! Maybe someone does care!' And you feel a little less alone."

"That's an oddly astute way of putting it," Ann nodded, twirling the ends of her ponytail, "Like, that's right on the nail. I didn't know how perceptive you could be, Ryuji."

"Hey," Ryuji frowned.

Ann laughed, patting his shoulder, "I didn't say it to be mean. I guess we just never connected enough for me to notice."

"Fair enough," Ryuji grumbled.

"Ryuji…" Ann started but doesn't finish the sentence, a pensive look in her eyes and a frown tugging at her lips.

"Hmm?"

"I'm not sure I understand Akira," Ann admits, slowly.

"Oh?" This catches his attention because he's in the same boat. "Whatdya' mean?"

"When we were at Big Bang Burger. He apologized to me." Ann grimaced, her hands tightening around the ends of her jacket, her eyes squinting with confusion.

"For what?"

"I don't know." Ann shook her head, her ponytails dancing from side to side. "I thought, maybe it was for stalking me at the train station? But I didn't think it was stalking; he was just worried. I was crying, so I mean, I let that go. In the end, it helped to talk to him. So, I told him that, but he started crying."

"He cried?!" If Ryuji had been drinking something, he would have had a spit take.

"Kind of," Ann frowned, "I mean, it wasn't like actual crying? He wasn't like sobbing or something? You know that sort of crying where your eyes get misty? They water up, and your mouth does that thing where it's not smiling, but it's not frowning? I'm not sure how to explain it. But his eyes started watering, and he apologized. He apologized so sincerely, but I didn't know what to make of it?"

Ryuji allowed her to continue because he's too busy trying to piece together this puzzle while missing half the pieces.

"And he like, apologized for the situation I was in? But it wasn't his fault, and I told him that because I just met him, you know?" Ann explained, then her voice fell into a cold whisper, "But, the way he was apologizing, it was the sort of apology you would give someone whose relative just died."

"What?" Ryuji froze.

"I know I'm probably reading into it, but Ryuji, that's what it felt like to me," Ann grunted with frustration.

"Your relative... didn't die, right?" Ryuji slowly asked, shivers running down his arm because he has this running theory that Akira might be psychic. It started as a joke with himself really, but he can't help but think, what if?

"No, Ryuji! That's the thing! I have no idea where it came from." Ann argued, "I even like, texted my family to check because I was sort of freaked out how serious he was? Everyone was fine, but why would he apologize to me like that?"

"Maybe you were misreading it." Ryuji suggested, trying to rationalize the weird situation, "He said something the other day, about how you remind of his friend from back home. Maybe something happened to their family? And he mixed it up?"

"I suppose." Ann nodded her head; that made some sense. "It just was weird seeing him so regretful for no reason?"

"Yeah…weird." Ryuji agreed, pensively. Thinking back on earlier today. Akira looked so sick. Then Shiho tried to kill herself. But they couldn't have any correlation, could they?

There was no way Akira could know that unless...he were some sort of psychic, right?

Morgana had remembered what Akira said when he gained Pixie the other day. He had said, 'And now this Palace is going to be an absolute fucking breeze.' Morgana didn't understand that line before, Pixie was relatively weak, and even Arsene too. The shadows still were challenging at that point. Now Morgana understood what Akira meant.

"Alice!" Akira called out, hands grasped on his mask. The little girl comes out in a flash of blue flames and completely shreds through the shadow with no mercy, much like the seventy times she had done it before.

This palace was an absolute fucking breeze, and Morgana felt rather useless at the moment, as he assumed Ryuji and Ann did too.

Akira and Alice were throttling everything insight, and the rest of them were reaping the benefits. Treasure, Experience, the whole shebang without having to lift a finger.

"Does he even need us?" Ryuji muttered from his spot beside the cat on the frontlines of the battle. It wasn't in disdain; instead, it was a tone of sheer disbelief.

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?" Morgana grunted back.

"No, I guess your tone is answering enough."

"Mona! I have a question!" Ann called from the other side of Morgana, and his little cat heart fluttered.

"Yes, Panther! I will go out with you for sushi!" Morgana couldn't help but meow, a wide grin over his face. Has his time finally come? Has Ann understood the depths of his love for her? 

"I'm sure that isn't what she was going to ask." Ryuji unhelpfully pointed out, as the battle was finished, and Akira was sorting through their earnings, they saw it fit to leave it to him.

"So, I think I have the basics of battle down," Ann said, ignoring the cat's disappointment when she didn't acknowledge Morgana's declaration. "We have two things to keep in mind. Our health and our SP, right? And attacks can either be physical which take HP like Skull's attacks, while Magic attacks take SP, like mine. Did I get that right?"

"You are absolutely on point, Panther! You are a quick learner." Morgana praised, bobbing his head up and down in delight of the fact Lady Ann remembered what he taught. She was indeed the apt pupil! Ryuji never listened to him, Akira did, but Morgana didn't think Akira needed him regardless.

"Alice!" Akira's shout cried out, breaking them out of their conversation. It seemed Akira had encountered another shadow and ambushed it. But they sort of just decided to let him at this point; it was clear he was capable of taking down these shadows without them. 

"Please Die For Me!"

"So, How can Joker do that?" Ann asked, pointing at the skill being used. Multiple bears suicide running at the shadow in question.

"That." Morgana nodded with a grimace because he knew precisely what Ann meant.

"Yeah! Like, You said when we run out of SP, we can't use magic anymore. And we get super exhausted, right?" Ryuji butted in because it's bugging the hell out of him. Something isn't adding up here. Morgana understands his irritation, as Morgana feels the same way, Ryuji continues, "Well, Alice is a level 99 persona, you said. I'm making assumptions here, but it's correct for me to say that Magic attacks require more SP the higher they get. Panther just learned, Maragi? At it's like double the effort!"

"No, you're right," Morgana nodded.

"So, what's the deal?" Ann asked hands on her hips. "Joker abuses that move. Like, Mona, He literally has insta-killed every shadow we've met today. And we've battled a ton of shadows. How is he still upright? I know coffee-like, restores SP somehow. But I haven't seen him take a single sip. He hasn't even stopped, and he's like fine."

"Yeah! How can he afford to just spam that move! Is he not the same level as all of us?"

Morgana frowned because this is where it was a little tricky. "No, He is the same level as us, I have a sort of sense of this, and we are all roughly around the same level right now. He shouldn't be able to use a Level 99 Persona like this."

"Alice!"

Ryuji throws his hands in Akira's direction, who was very much using a level 99 persona in the current moment with absolute ease.

"Yeah, I know! I'm confused, too, ok!" Morgana groaned because this exceeded his knowledge; everything about Akira exceeded his experience. "Look, remember how I told you about Persona traits?"

"Yeah, something about that. Mine is like increasing physical attacks." Ryuji nodded.

"And mine is decreasing the SP needed to use Magic moves." Ann agreed until her face lit up in delight. "Is that why he can use Alice so easily?!"

"Don't get too excited, Panther." Morgana shook his head with a frown, "Joker's persona has different traits too. Since he can switch them, they are all different. Alice's trait is a really nasty one."

"What do you mean?" Ryuji tilted his head.

"It's called Just Die. It reduces the SP needed for Insta kill skills like Mudoon or 'Please Die for Me' to zero."

Ryuji and Ann blinked, then blinked again, trying to figure out what Morgana is trying to say. He watched as the gears churn in their head as they come to an epiphany, their faces growing horrified at the implications.

"Wait, you are saying; Joker can insta-kill literally everything in this palace. WITHOUT using SP at all?!" Ryuji clarified in astonishment because there is no way there isn't a catch to this. "Without repercussion?! For real?!"

"Yes. That is exactly what I'm saying." Morgana meekly nodded. Ryuji wasn't smart, but he wasn't dumb either. "I mean, it's a mudo spell at its based, so there is a chance he CAN miss, but…"

"Why are we here again?"

"Not that it actually matters if he uses the SP or not." Morgana quietly scowled, kicking at the carpet.

"Mona, what does that mean?" Ryuji is unsure if he can take hearing this anymore.

"Alice has a move called Victory Cry; it's a skill that restores the user's HP and SP after every battle."

"You are FUCKING KIDDING ME," Ryuji growled, throwing his mace. The really lovely gold pipe that Akira had gotten him on the ground. "WHY CAN'T I LEARN FUCKING VICTORY CRY?"

"I mean, do you even need it, Skull?" Ann pointed out, stifling a laugh. "We haven't had to lift a finger."

"Panther, do you not feel somewhat ashamed by the fact a little girl has been killing all our enemies for us?" Ryuji argued back, reluctantly picking up his mace off the ground. 

"To be fair, it's Alice you are talking about." Akira interrupts with a laugh as if he had been there the entire time. Morgana almost jumped; Akira had really taken the role of a phantom thief seriously. The teen continues as he tugged on his bangs, "She is the death arcana after all."

"The death arcana?" Ryuji raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh." Akira blinked and stopped tugging at his hair as if he had just realized he should not have said that. "yeah, that. That is a thing."

"What do you mean by arcana?" Ann asked curiously, twirling her own hair. "Isn't that like some sort of divination thing?"

"I'm not sure how to actually explain it." Akira laughed, readjusting his gloves slightly, a sort of tick he picked up. "We're almost to the treasure, I mean, I'm assuming. We are sort of running out of castle here, and we know it's definitely not in the dungeon, so…"

"Arcana. Explain it," Ryuji said with little room to argue in his voice. Morgana was impressed since Ryuji always seemed to just go along with whatever Akira suggested.

Akira sighed and started fiddling with his gloves harder, "I can try, but it might be more informative if I send you guys like a youtube video or something. I'm going to butcher this, truly. Or let you talk to Chihaya, she can explain it well."

"Come on! I'm interested now!" Ann asked impatiently, hands on her hips.

"Ok, well," Akira started and then groaned with an awkward laugh, "I've never had to explain this to you guys before; why are you asking now?"

"Um, dude? We didn't know till like a moment ago?" Ryuji pointed out, giving Akira an incredulous look.

Morgana's been noticing things here and there. And he's adding this to his vague theory about why Akira is like this. Yet, he could never come up with a conclusive answer.

"So, Persona are like personalities, right? Well, Arcana are like different core personality traits...uh major archetypes." Akira explained, his hands moving like crazy. Morgana had noticed this; Akira always had to be fidgeting, moving. He had to be doing something; he was fluid. "Um, so there are twenty-two major arcana. And each one sort of has a different trait behind them…like…uh Skull! Your arcana is The Chariot."

"The chariot?" Ryuji asked, then laughed, "Do you see me riding like a gladiator? I ain't even got a cape?"

Akira chuckled and shook his head, "No, that may be the image you imagine, but The Chariot represents will power and determination. I mean, It's the perfect arcana for you, Skull, because you have an immense about of willpower, and you are very good at using it as a driving force behind your actions. It aligns well with the determination you have. When you awakened, you really stood your ground and expressed your willpower; it's no wonder you got the Chariot."

Morgana smirked because Ryuji is flushed so madly at this.

"What about me, Joker?" Ann raised her hand in excitement, "What's my arcana?"

"It's the Lovers Arcana." Akira smiled, "It's actually a really nice Arcana because it doesn't mean a 'love relationship solely.' It can, but I think it fits for you because it expresses finding one's values and beliefs and standing firm in them. Which I think you perfectly demonstrated when you talked back to Kamoshida, Panther. The Lovers Arcana asks one to stay true to themselves and hold firm in their convictions, and I can't think of a more fitting Arcana for you."

Ann beamed at this; her face lit up. Morgana was a bit jealous; of course, Akira was able to have that effect on Ann. But there is something more important than that at the moment; however, Morgana was interested.

"What about you, Joker?" Morgana asked. He wanted to know what Arcana he was, but something prompted him to ask Akira what he was instead. "What's your Arcana?"

"Yeah! What's yours?" Ryuji chimed in with an animated grin.

It was apparent, Akira did not expect this question because his fidgeting dead stopped. His hands fall still, and his face froze. "I—I'm…?"

He absolutely silent.

"Joker?" Ann asked, a little concern on her voice when Akira's demeanor just dropped, his grin is gone, and there is a sort of disoriented look in his eyes. He is staring at them, but it doesn't feel like he actually sees anything. His eyes are hazy.

"What—I knew, though?" Akira is muttering to himself, and he brought a hand up to his forehead and pinched the brink of his nose as if there was a tension building up. "I thought I was…But—Tower? No, that's Shinya?…Death? Alice isn't mine, though… I—I'm not…Justice? Judgment? Was I Justice? No, that's him…but I thought— I was—wasn't I? What am I?"

"Woah, dude, it's fine if you don't know? It's nothing important, right?" Ryuji is by Akira's side instantly, steadying the other who was becoming increasingly more unstable. His knees were shaking. Ryuji doesn’t get it; he doesn’t get why Akira is freaking out at this. 

"Y-yeah! I mean, it doesn't matter what you are, you are just Joker!" Ann reasoned, swiftly looping her arms around the other side of their leader. "It's just a silly divination thing, anyway!"

"What arcana was Arsene?" Morgana wondered because Arsene was Akira's first persona. Wouldn't that be his Arcana? Why wouldn't he know what persona Arsene was?

"Arsene?" Akira muttered, pinching the brink of his nose harder, and Morgana realized this was a wrong question to ask because Akira's knees buckle beneath him, leaving Ryuji and Ann to keep him upright. And Morgana seemed somewhat guilty for fanning the flames, and useless his small form couldn't do anything.

"Akira!" Ann shouted in concern, forgoing the codenames in a panic and shook his shoulder a bit to snap him out of this.

"Arsene wasn't—what is he? He's not—I don't remember?" Akira muttered to himself, becoming more and more frustrated with himself. "Arsene? I don't—He isn't—"

"We should leave for the day," Morgana suggested with a frown because he doesn't think any healing spell he has will help Akira at this moment. "We've been at this for hours. You must be tired; it's messing with your mind."

"N-No, It's Fine; I’m Fine. we're almost there..." Akira shook his head, pulling out from Ryuji and Ann's support, who continued to hover regardless. "We're so close to the treasure."

"Yeah, but." Morgana frowned.

"Dude, maybe Mona is right; we have been at it all day. I know your HP and SP are probably fine, but man, aren't you tired of the monotonous grind?" Ryuji suggested, "Surely, you have to be."

"The treasure is just up those stairs." Akira argued in a huff, beginning to fidget with his gloves again, twisting the fabric over and over, "I want to secure a route so we can send the calling card tomorrow."

"Calling Card?" Morgana, Ann, and Ryuji all echoed in confusion for multiple different reasons.

Morgana is flabbergasted because Akira shouldn't know that yet. Morgana had yet to tell them about how the treasure materializes under the influence of the Calling Card. The cat hadn't gone into the semantics of it! "Akira, how do you know about the calling card?"

Morgana observed because he feels he can read people fairly well. But Akira smoothly answered, "Isn't that what Phantom Thieves do? Send Calling Cards? I just put two and two together. Why would the victim change if they didn't have an incentive to?"

"Oh, you're smart, Akira! I would have never figured that out."

Morgana knew Akira was smart. That much was a given. He excelled in class, even if he didn't look like he was paying attention. Every question the teachers asked him, he always responded with the right answer. So, It wasn't a question of Akira's intelligence; of course, he could put it together. However, it seemed too much of a crazy coincidence.

And, the question on all their minds, What about Alice?

Morgana has reflected. And reflected and reflected. Usually, it's about his own situation. Waking up with no memory? As a cat? He has to figure it out. He needs to know where he came from and why. When he first met Akira, Akira seemed like his golden ticket to even a chance of this happening. He had a persona, and he could fight. However, now Morgana thought the same thing, a prospect of hope, for a completely different reason.

Akira seemed to know way more than he let on.

The teen navigated Kamoshida's palace and all the puzzles in it like a pro. Like he had been there before. He had personas way beyond his level. His weapons and guns were way too powerful for him to afford. And, he knew every enemy's weakness before Morgana did. Akira acted like a vetted pro.

And it wasn't condensed to Palaces or Mementos either. Akira knew things that Morgana didn't even know about himself. The cat loved sushi; his favorite place to nap was below the window where the sun hit just right. Which direction Morgana preferred his fur to be petted in when he wanted to be petted. That Morgana had nightmares and liked to be held a certain way. Akira knew Morgana wasn't a cat, but he bought all the right cat toys that Morgana liked. Akira knew so much about him that it gave Morgana whiplash sometimes.

"Akira…" Morgana whined as Akira was getting ready for bed. Akira listened to Morgana, no questions asked when the cat told him to go to bed. Morgana doesn't know why.

"Your Arcana is the Magician Arcana." Akira softly said, seemingly reading Morgana's mind once again.

"Do I look like a wizard to you?" Morgana snorted as he began the nightly preening of his fur. The palace always seemed to mess his fur up.

Akira chuckled quietly, sitting down on the bed beside the cat. The mattress sagged under his weight. "The Magician is important. The Magician Arcana represents the manifestation of your goals. Resourcefulness and inspired action. I mean, come on, Morgana, it's the perfect Arcana for you and not because you share a name with a sorceress. You are incredibly talented; I mean, you are so resourceful? Making those thief tools out of literal junk? Amazing."

Morgana's fur stands on its end, and he stopped preening to look up at Akira.

"And damn, the Magician is supposed to be a link between the real world and the magic world, and aren't you just that? Reality and Mementos. You embody the spirit of the Magician in so many ways, Morgana. I just wish you could see how your focused attention and intense concentration on your goal is absolutely inspiring. After all, you founded us, didn't you?"

"Akira!" Morgana cried; his eyes are watering up because no one seemed to understand him like Akira did. He felt a little slimy that he was just using Akira to achieve his own goals.

"I don't care what your intentions are." Akira smiled down at him, lifting a hand to pet the cat's head, "I'm serious about our deal. I'll help you find what you are looking for. We'll find your memory."

"Akira…" Morgana felt his heart flutter but then let it drop. "Akira, what aren't you telling us?"

Akira's smile fell, as did his gaze on Morgana. The hand remained on his head, gently caressing his ears. Morgana didn't like the look on his face, though. It was bitter. It didn't look right.

"I'll tell you guys later; it's easier to explain in mementos or a Palace, I guess." Akira shook his head.

"I'm holding you to that!" Morgana declared.

"I wouldn't accept less." Akira chuckled before letting out a yawn, "I think it's past my bedtime."

"So, are we just supposed to like, carry this out?" Ryuji let out a whistle as the huge ass crown floated before them. It's massive, and it would take all of them to lift the damn thing. "I mean, it couldn't have been a regular-sized crown?"

"Have you seen Kamoshida's ego?" Akira snorted, detaching Morgana, who was purring over the huge ass gold crown. He held the cat, but the scruff as Morgana attempts to reach out to it again. "Did you honestly expect anything less?"

"What a pig." Ann frowned, a hand on her hip as she looked at the crown in disgust, "How are we supposed to get out unnoticed?"

Ryuji didn't have an answer for him because he's failing to see how to make this inconspicuous as well. Morgana is too enamored to be remotely helpful, and Akira lets out a sharp laugh as he began to lift the crown. Ann and Ryuji just watch because they are still trying to develop a plan that doesn't get them accosted on their way out.

"I know I'm essentially the tank in this team. But I could use some help here," Akira addressed them as he got a good enough hold on the crown.

"Dude, do we even have a plan?"

"Trust me?" Akira cheekily smiled at them. And Ann sighed because there was no way they couldn't deny that cocky grin. How could they doubt their ever so confident leader?

"This is your plan? This. Right here." Ryuji argued as they all took a stance when Kamoshida grew into a substantial bulging monster in front of their eyes with a long tongue and gross eyes. They hadn't even made it past the throne room before they were caught. The crown is on top of Kamoshida's head, and it's looking more and more like they are going to have to fight this massive monster to get it back. And Ryuji just doesn't understand what Akira's plan was here. "Your plan is shit."

Akira laughed sheepishly as he adjusted his gloves without actually answering Ryuji, only serving to confirm Ryuji's suspicions.

"For real?" Ryuji sighed because, of course, Akira didn't have a strategic plan, but he allows himself to relax, "At least we have Alice on our side. She'll just insta-kill him."

"He's immune to insta-kill spells." Morgana and Akira curtly explain at the same exact time.

"What are we supposed to do then?!" Ann shouted from Ryuji's other side and stomped her heel in disbelief, and Ryuji can't blame her; after all, they have barely lifted a finger this entire palace. Ann cried again, "You mean we actually have to fight him?!"

"Keep the faith, guys," Akira smirked, raising his hand dramatically to his mask, ready to rip it off to summon his persona. In contrast to the rest of their team who were tense with anxiousness, his form is lax. Ryuji had to admire Akira's confidence.

"Joker, He's coming!" Morgana warned, and Ryuji looked up to see Kamoshida preparing for an attack. His volleyball thrown it up in the air, and the force behind the volleyball is astounding. Even Ryuji can tell it's going to be a powerful attack.

"A-I mean, Joker, you should guard!" Ryuji shouted; concern laced in between the lines once he sees where Kamoshida is directing that shot. Ryuji wasn't the one giving orders, but it's aimed directly at Akira's head, and Ryuji knew if it landed, then it would absolutely hurt. Akira was a sort of an enigma in their team. He was their tank, so to say, but he was the most potent healer in the group as well. Akira is definitely their ace card, the Joker up their sleeve. So, if he gets taken out. Essentially, they are doomed.

"AKIRA!" Ann yelled, forgoing codenames in a moment of panic as Kamoshida unleased the fierce volleyball attack, and Akira doesn't even make an effort to dodge in the slightest. Simply standing there with that borderline maniacal grin on his face like usual. Neither of them can reach him in time.

The attack hit, and Ryuji thinks damn, they are going to have to rethink their entire strategy. There was no way Akira could have not been knocked down in that attack. They have to figure out how to not only take down Kamoshida but revive Akira.

When the dust settled, though, Akira is…

Fine? Not a scratch on him? Ryuji is once more beyond confused because he thought none of Akira's Persona were immune to physical. Ryuji didn't know one could be immune to physical! 

"Oh," Akira chuckled, a gloved hand to his face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought, maybe with how much you play yourself up, Kamoshida. Maybe that would have hurt more. Yeesh, I think I'll take my turn then."

Ryuji half expected him to actually try and kill Kamoshida with Alice, but no, Akira holds his mask and uses a support skill instead. One to double his next attack. And even though Ryuji isn't the target, he feels the little chills of frisson prickle the back of his neck in anticipation. What was he going to do with Alice? Ryuji is sure she has other moves regardless of the fact they've only seen Die for Me. But, just what else is she capable of?

Ann and Morgana seemed to think the same thing because they looked at Akira cautiously before taking their turns.

Ann attacks with Agi, which doesn't really damage him, and Morgana does the same with Garu. Same result.

Ryuji decided that he wouldn't try a magic spell or physical attack at this point and used Tarukaja on Akira because hey, he knew the guy didn't need it, Still, Ryuji wanted to feel like he was somewhat useful. Besides, it wasn't like Akira could one-shot this guy. Alice was powerful, but if Morgana had said, even her insta-kill wouldn't work.

"Yoshitsune!" Akira summoned his persona, and Ryuji shouldn't even be surprised it's another persona they hadn't seen before because Akira seemed to be full of them. He still is, though. In contrast to Alice, this one looks like an old Japanese general, swords at his side. 

"Hassou Tobi!"

In a flurry of sword strikes, Yoshitsune attacks decimate the boss and bring him to his knees in a matter of seconds. Milliseconds even. It shouldn't even faze Ryuji at this point; he knows what Akira is capable of. But, damn, he took down a boss singlehandedly with one move. And it wasn't even an instakill move.

"Joker!" Morgana cried indignantly, jumping over to their leader.

Monster Kamoshida dissipates into regular shadow Kamoshida, who cowers. He holds his crown to his chest because it's his prized possession and flees. Ryuji doesn't know where he thinks he's going through because they were blocking the entrance, and there was no way Kamoshida is getting away.

"Oh." Akira blinked in surprise while looking a little worse for wear, "That was far easier than last time?"

"Akira! You just decimated more than half your health!" Morgana chided, throwing a few Dia spells at him with the SP he didn't use in battle. "You need to be more careful!"

Ryuji wanted to argue. Akira was too reckless. Sure, his persona was powerful, but how would Akira know for sure that he would bring Kamoshida down in one shot? Ryuji wanted to scold him too, but a fireball from Ann takes precedence over this, unfortunately.

While they're waiting for Kamoshida's heart to change, not much happens. Ann felt like the days dragged by slowly, anxiety building in their hearts. Ryuji often trained with Akira; Ann felt like there were only a few days she would walk by the courtyard and weren't there laughing or running. It made Ann smile because Ryuji never really got on with most of the guys his age, especially after the incident with the track team. Everyone had shunned him as a delinquent, but it was nice to see him bonding with Akira, who was in a similar situation. Ryuji seemed to be full of more energy these days. However, she could tell by the way Ryuji would tap his foot or wring his hands while he stood outside their classroom that the wait was getting to him too.

Ann herself felt quite anxious as well. Her heart felt as heavy as concrete as she continued through the days, waiting for something to change. Anything to change. She stopped her modeling gig for a few weeks. Modeling took some sort of composure and acting that she simply couldn't bring forth. All her emotional energy had been spent on visiting Shiho.

Perfect, Lovely Shiho, who may never wake up.

Ann's breath hitched at the thought. If she had done better, been better than maybe Shiho wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe Shiho wouldn't be lying in this hospital bed in a coma.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Ann," Akira said, his carefree voice set aside in favor of a more serious one.

Ann could only nod. Akira has been visiting Shiho with her, and Ann could not figure out why. She isn't sure Shiho, and he even had a conversation before…well. Ann would have liked if they could be friends because she's starting to think in the short amount of time she's known Akira that he's becoming a special friend too. Maybe, if Shiho had a friend like Akira, then she wouldn't be here.

"If I just…" Ann said in frustration, her hands curling around her sweater's end. "I don't know."

"You can't torture yourself with what if's…That's not fun at all." Akira shook his head, a sort of bitter grin on his face. "You'll drive yourself mad. Trust me."

"Yeah, I know you're right." Ann sighed, folding her arms over each other, her eyes still stuck on Shiho's form beneath the blankets. The low, stable beat of her heartbeat is the only thing keeping Ann from bubbling over.

There is a sort of quietness between them. A sense of solidarity Ann assumes. It's some kind of nice, if it weren't for the fact her best friend was lying in a coma in front of her and Ann isn't sure she will ever wake up. She decides, once Shiho felt better, then Ann would have to take Akira out for a drink or something; Akira has been nothing but supportive and friendly through this whole thing.

Ann gets the feeling that Akira really cares. He constantly texting her to make sure she is ok. He hangs out with her whenever Ann is feeling down. He brings coffee and sweets to school for her, and they all eat lunch on the roof. He brings actual food too, and he is a damn good cook. All of them enjoy his curry, and Ann has never felt like she belonged somewhere before, but she is starting to feel at home with Ryuji, Akira, and Morgana. The Phantom Thieves.

"If you could go back and redo it all. Would you?" Akira asked quietly in a sense that was unlike his usual quietness. It broke through her reverie. He tugged at his bangs like he usually did when he was restless, "If you could change the past, so none of this happened, would you?"

Ann sighed because that is a massive question she doesn't want to consider, "Yeah, I mean, Kamoshida had to go done, but why did Shi—" Ann broke off in a sob. Her shoulders shaking, unable to finish her sentence. Why did Shiho have to be the last straw? Why had Shiho had to jump for them to make a change? Why did it have to be Shiho?

"Ann…" Akira whispered, his arms around her shoulders, "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry, Shiho will be ok, you have to believe me. She is going to wake up, I know it."

Ann nodded and nodded, and she wanted to believe Akira. She really did. Akira was usually right, so he had to be this time.

Kamoshida admitted everything he did. He seriously admitted to all his crimes. Ryuji is stunned, and he can still not process it. It's been a few hours, and he is still wrapping his mind around it. After all, he cannot figure out how they managed to pull that off for the life of him. It's a fucking miracle, to be honest.

"I totally freaked out; he really changed his mind!" Ryuji nervously blabbered to Akira while sitting at one of the desks on the roof. His leg is bouncing up and down in excitement, "And I mean, we didn't even mess up his mind! A+ for us!"

"What, did you not have faith in us?" Akira laughed, swinging his legs back and forth, much like a child would perch on a high enough surface. "Wow, Ryuji, my heart."

"It's not that!" Ryuji shook his head, "I did, I just…wow. It was a lot."

"It probably means that killing the shadow would cause a mental shutdown but persuading the shadow and sending it back to itself changes the heart!" Morgana meowed next to him, his voice just as excited.

Before Ryuji had a chance to say more, Ann burst through the roof door and ran up to them. Tears in her eyes but a broad smile on her face as she launched herself at Akira.

"Woah!" Akira leaned back a bit, taking the full brunt of an armful of Ann. He settled an arm on her back and chuckled softly, "What's up buttercup?"

"S-she regained consciousness!" Ann sobbed happily, hugging onto Akira tightly. "A-and, I didn't get to talk to her that long, but I got to tell her that Kamoshida turned himself in! Oh my god, thank you so much, Akira! Thank you!"

"Hey, what are we? Chopped liver?" Ryuji grumbled though he got it. Akira was the one who did most of the heavy lifting in the battle, plus Ann had told him that Akira visited Shiho with her every time. Akira really went above and beyond for them. He was the backbone of their operation.

"Thank you, Ryuji! Thank you, Morgana!" Ann sobbed, leaving Akira's embrace to wrangle Ryuji and Morgana both into a sloppy hold. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys!"

"Of course, Lady Ann! I would move the world for you!" Morgana purred, leaning more into Ann's arms, and Ryuji sighed at the cat's antics. Morgana was very taken with Ann, and at least he was a cat, so it wasn't too creepy.

"S-Shiho apologized to me!" Ann cried, her sobs becoming less and less as she regained her composure. She leaned back from the pair to address the whole group, "Apparently, she found out I was flirting with Kamoshida for her…And here I was going to apologize to her."

"Two peas in a pod." Akira smiled, tugging at his bangs.

"You were right, Akira. She did wake up." Ann laughed shakily as she rubbed her tears away, smearing some of her makeup off, but Ryuji figured she didn't care. "You kept the faith for me when I couldn't. Thank you so much, Akira."

"What are friends for?" Akira easily smiled back.


	3. The one where an imposter is hinted at and the Phantom Thieves call an emergency meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Oh, Alice, there's no reflection in the looking glass,  
> You wear your party dress but there's no party to attend'
> 
> The one where an imposter is hinted at and the Phantom Thieves call an emergency meeting.  
> Oh and Akechi appears in this one too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basing Akira's Persona line up after my own NG+ game cause hey, it's a free country. 
> 
> Alice (Main)  
> Yoshitsune (When shit hits the fan and Alice can't instakill)  
> Kaguya (Healer) 
> 
> I was using Izanagi too but, I didn't want to write him since I don't know how to explain him in terms of the game. LMAO, who knows though at some point he may get izanagi-no-okami and MYRIAD TRUTH everyone lmao. 
> 
> I still prefer Alice tho, I know her move isn't completely reliable but you can't deny the dramatic flair of a bunch of suicide bomber teddy bears taking out an enemy.🤷♀️ 😂

Goro Akechi did not understand Akira Kurusu in the absolute slightest. And, he hadn't even known about his existence till only a few hours ago.

"I know your secret."

Akechi is very adept at masking his emotions. His detective personality is very well crafted and intentionally very hard to see through. He could be pleasant and well-mannered for twenty-five hours a day, a delight to the ends of the world without cracking. Akechi is very good at hiding how he truly feels. He's learned to control his emotions from a very young age, and he's learned to only show what people want.

So, while he does not show it, because that would be giving this student way too far of an advantage. He froze inwardly. It was dark out; the trains had stopped running a while ago as it was deep into the night in Shibuya. He had literally just walked out of Mementos, and Akechi had been a hundred percent positive that no one had been around. Akechi is always calculative about where and when he exists Mementos. Keeping it strictly in the dead of night and in places no one would think to look, such as this dead alleyway. But his blood had frozen because what if this was the one time he was not careful enough. But he has to rationalize, if this person did know his dark secret, he could travel between reality and a cognitive world, he's been driving people insane for a year or so, and all the mental shutdowns are he did. What proof would this student have? A regular person would not be able to come to this conclusion, Akechi assured himself.

The person or student in question was approximately his age, Akechi deduced as he was wearing a Shujin academy uniform. He was around the same height, with frizzy black hair and large glasses that filled most of his face. The student pointed at him with accusation. A dead serious look on his face, and his eyes glared intensely behind his glasses.

"I know your secret." The student repeated, with an expression that Akechi cannot read, which is unusual because Akechi is very accustomed to reading facial expressions. After all, in his career as a detective, that could make or break a case.

"E-excuse me?" Akechi forced himself to stutter because the stare was pretty intense; it would make sense any average person would be taken aback by this interaction. It also gave him enough time to calculate his next move carefully. Coming off as an unexpecting citizen gave him the time to do that.

The student laughed coldly and walked closer with his hands in his pocket, his stride confident and assured, "You thought you could hide it from everyone, but I can see right through your façade Mr. Detective Prince."

"Sorry, but I'm really confused here." Akechi shook his head with feigned confusion. He doesn't expect this to get physical, but his hand teeters around where his gun is regardless, better to be prepared. It would be an easy shot to the head anyways, and Shido could cover it up in a cinch. It was irrelevant that he hasn't killed in reality yet. He could do this. However, he is curious to figure out just what this student knows.

"Goro Akechi." The student said, "Up and Coming Detective Prince. You have a—"

And Akechi half expected him to say persona. Metanav. Black mask. Or anything to do with his double life, to be honest. The student's face is so solemn that it's unnerving. Akechi's fingers wrap around the trigger in anticipation, but a pleasantly confused frown on his face.

"A food blog." The student laughed, pulling his phone out of his pocket and showing him his own food blog on his phone. Akechi's latest post showed on the top of the feed when he went to the café in Kichikoji. It seemed this student was a follower. A fan of his. Only a fan. Nothing more than that.

Akechi groaned internally because this didn't take the direction he had been assuming. He hadn't let himself be caught off guard yet; this seemed to be a better development. Less of a mess to clean up. He forced himself to let out a guilty chuckle. "Oh dear, it does seem you have me figured out."

"Who would have thought the famous detective Goro Akechi had a secret food blog." The student laughed, tugging at his bangs, and all intensity faded into a relaxed slump.

"Well, everyone has got a secret or two." Akechi chuckled in return. And he doesn't know why. It wasn't exactly genuine, and Akechi knew he could get out of this conversation easily. Play it off like he was busy, or he had a late day and would really like to get home. Yet, something about this student intrigued him. It wasn't every day; someone approached him about his food blog of all things. It wasn't even a viral food blog, to begin with. Just sort of a hobby to pass the time. He knew if he actually attached his name to the blog, it would likely take off, but that was never the point. It was stupid. "Pray tell, how did you find out?"

"Saw you." The student shrugged with a grin, pocketing his phone. "That café in Kichikoji, right? You took a picture of their new pancake dish. And then, I saw it later on my feed. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. Still, imagine my surprise when I put two and two together. The famous detective prince running an underground food blog."

"Ah yes, the crepe was quite good actually. I doubt my photo did it justice. If you haven't tried it, I would suggest it." Akechi nodded, feeling at ease. His hand fell from where his gun was hidden in his jacket. "I added a little extra Nutella to mine."

"How far are you willing to go to hide your secret?" The student smiled wistfully, staring at him with deep grey eyes behind thick glasses. It sounded like a weighted question, enough to make Akechi wary. He reasoned that it was only because of paranoia.

"Oh, I would be absolutely devastated if it were," Akechi chuckled, playing along, allowing the charming detective personality he cultivated to bleed through. "Do tell, how shall I keep it?"

The student's grin slipped off his face as if he had just remembered something. A sort of melancholy. Wistfulness. And possibly regret.

Akechi doesn't usually care about strangers. He never has; they had always been steppingstones. Tools or resources to further his goals. He can act like he's a saint, he can talk circles around people, play them like a fiddle with what they want to hear yet, he found the genuine words of concern leaving his lips when he sees a visible tear fall down the other's cheek, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Forgot my allergy meds." The student shook his head and scrubbed at his eye, and the melancholy is quickly replaced by another teasing grin. "I'll make you a deal. I know this great little café down in Yongen-Jaya. I have the feeling you are the coffee sort of person. Why not come try it out sometime? It might make a great post for your blog."

Akechi blinked in confusion because is this guy serious? "I suppose I'll have to take you up on that offer."

"Trust me, this coffee with change your life."

"That's an awful big promise to make…stranger." Akechi's sentence falters off when he realized he doesn't know the other's name. Of course, he didn't; he had just gotten into the conversation—something he isn't used to. Peers his age rarely interacted with him, and he hadn't honestly had any friends to call his own.

"Akira Kurusu." Akira introduces himself, holding out his hand. "You can call me Akira."

"Kurusu-kun." Akechi nodded politely while he shook Akira's hand, and he feels a faint fluttering in his heart. And perhaps a voice saying something about the fool. But he plays it off as exhaustion. It's been a long day. And his jobs always took something out of him, whether it be physical or mental.

Akechi doesn't have friends, but maybe he could pretend for a while, if not to keep up his act. If anything, it could only add to his façade and make it more believable.

"I'll text you the address." Akira beamed at him, "This will be the best coffee you've ever tasted, Akechi."

  
Yusuke had been told countless times how weird he could be and how hard he was to understand. It never truly bothered him. To be fair, he doesn't understand them either. There is a sort of disconnect; it's even led him to create some art pieces about it. The feeling of being misunderstood, the misery of being alone. There was some sort of twisted beauty in it that he could acknowledge. And Yusuke would simply use it for his own gain. After all, it did nothing to serve him besides that. He had Sensei; why would he need others?

That being said, Akira Kurusu maybe even weirder than himself. Yusuke doesn't understand the Shujin student, yet Akira Kurusu might be the only person who understands him even after only knowing of him for a day. Yusuke hadn't given him any reason to be amicable either, as Yusuke was only interested in capturing the beauty of Ann Takamaki; the other two were hindering that process. Yusuke can admit he was quite rude to them, coming off as standoffish. Yet, Akira surprised him after Ann's first modeling session after the other two have left by hanging around the atelier.

"Here, I made extra the night before; I thought you might be hungry. Ann has told me how tiring modeling for photography can get, but I can only imagine how tired a painter is in turn." Akira chuckled as he handed Yusuke a massive Tupperware of what seemed to be a mix of foods. A blend of Yusuke's favorite foods. Neatly wrapped and sorted. It was enough for nearly a week and well portioned out. 

"You…made this much extra?" Yusuke echoed, confused because this was more food than he's seen in an entire month. This student was just giving It to him; This student whom he has only just met, who he hasn't truly held a conversation with. And it just so happens to be his favorite? It was quite a coincidence. Lately, all he could afford was instant ramen, and he hasn't had a decent meal for a few days. His mouth watered as he held the bento boxes.

"Yeah, I cook when I get bored. It's not a great habit, but I figured I might as well share it with my friends," Akira shrugged, but his eyes warm. Yet, Yusuke senses something swirling in them. A melancholy, or perhaps a nostalgia? However, the teen's teasing grin distracted the artist from his eyes. It was a confidence Yusuke had never seen before. Confidence that Yusuke can admit he wished he had.

"Friends?" Yusuke softly whispered. Yusuke didn't have friends, nor did he have experience with them. With Madarame, he never really had a chance to make any as he was focused on his art. It's never been an opportunity he had been privy to.

"I mean, I consider you a friend already." Akira chuckled, "Sorry If I'm too informal, you don't have to consider me a friend if you don't want to."

"N-no, that's not it." Yusuke shook his head, a sense of hope overcoming him. He had gone looking for a model, and yet much to his surprise, he had found a friend. He smiled, "I'll accept this as a sign of our friendship."

"That's great." Akira grinned and tugged at his bangs in a sort of idle fashion, "I hope you don't mind if I push more onto you later. Morgana doesn't like it when I make too much, and the leftovers go to waste."

"Morgana?"

"My cat," Akira replied with an easy smile. And Yusuke swore there was more to that statement.

  
This week kept getting stranger and stranger, and now Yusuke was faced with the world of his master's heart. A group of people who called themselves phantom thieves who turned out to be none other than Akira, Takamaki, and Sakamoto and Akira's talking cat. Although the talking cat was the least surprising of the events. The way Akira had gone on and on about his cat, it made sense in the long run. Yusuke had just assumed Akira was some sort of psychic or something along those lines. Yusuke wasn't one to question these things, yet it made sense now in context.

"This is how Sensei sees all of us?" Yusuke breathed heart, aching as they pass the frames that held the images of his fellow pupils. Pupils that have long disappeared. And he was the last, but the longer the artist looked at the paintings, the more he wondered if it would be long before there would be no one. Until Sensei picked up more. An endless cycle that Yusuke wondered where he'd end up at. Yusuke had always hoped that he would be the exception. After all, Madarame had taken in him in young, when his mom died, and Madarame had raised him. Madarame had to care for him, right?"

"Yeah, Madarame saw his pupils more as objects than people," Ryuji muttered, scowling with disgust as he spat on the ground.

"Yusuke." Akira frowned, his voice soft and empathetic. Apparently, Akira is the leader of all these thieves. It doesn't surprise Yusuke in the least; Akira did seem capable. He seemed like the best option. Yet, that was a topic for another time. Another thing to process amongst everything else.

Yusuke stood in front of the massive frame that bears his image. He can tell by the sloppy brushstrokes, the murky color used, the ill composition, and the vague use of lighting just how much Madarame actually cared for him. He doesn't want to believe it, though. The man who took him in, raising him. Is this truly how he thought of Yusuke? Yusuke felt his heartbreaking. If Madarame didn't care about him, then who was left for Yusuke in the world? Without Madarame, he had no one. How could Madarame do this to him?

"It's ok to be angry." Akira nudged him a bit, breaking him out of his stupor and a comforting hand falls on Yusuke's shoulder. It helps if only slightly. He never had someone comfort him like this; it's a new feeling, but he doesn't discourage it.

"I—" Yusuke bit his lip because what right does he have to speak. "I have so many years of gratitude to him. He took me in when my mother died. He raised me all these years."

"You can have that and still be angry." Akira smiled sadly at him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Your anger is validated; you know better than any of us what he has done. You are allowed to be angry with him. It isn't wrong; your anger is justified."

Yusuke started back in surprise because it goes against everything he has ever been taught. He'd been taught to be grateful, to be calm and collected. Composed like a well-balanced painting. He was taught that anger had no place in his heart, and Yusuke believed it this entire time. But the light Akira is now providing him is liberating; anger and gratitude are not mutually exclusive; rather, they exist in their own realms. One could owe gratitude to someone yet still be at odds with them. It's something that hasn't occurred to him before.

Yusuke doesn't understand Akira, but he's beginning to understand himself more and more every time he interacts with Akira. It's a rather odd experience, and Yusuke can't wait for more.

  
Seeing Madarame's shadow is hard but hearing him admit everything is even worse. A dagger to his heart, every belief he had held was breaking.

In his scheme with the fake Sayuri's, Yusuke feels his heart shattering every moment because Yusuke's first inspiration had been Sayuri. Sayuri had been the thing that has kept him going all these years. Sayuri had been the mother he never had, as he stared at it long and hard all those lonely nights. The serene face of the woman comforted him when he felt nothing. Yet, Madarame had ruined her.

"Your scheme is an insult to art itself!" Akira growled, glaring at the Madarame dressed as a shogun. Akira's words ring loud and clear, though, "You aren't an artist! You are an imposter! You are abusing the true value of art pieces. Artists suffer to make their art; they pour their blood, sweat, and tears to express a concept, so everyone has a chance of understanding it. They create one of a kind masterpieces from their own heart; you can't just alter or replicate art like it's some kind of hot commodity! You are insulting artists everywhere with that notion! You art an artist; you are simply a con man!"

Yusuke stood shocked because it was like Akira was speaking from Yusuke's heart. All the things Yusuke wanted to say were coming out of the Shujin's student's mouth. All the pent up suppressed beliefs Yusuke has been holding onto is finally coming to realization. They are being validated. How could Akira understand him at such a deep level? Was he an artist too?

"You take other people's works as your own! Then you demoralize them!" Akira snarled, his tone angry and harsh, "You think these pupils are your livestock, waiting on the chopping block for when they are no longer useful! You are a sick, wretched man! You use and abuse your pupils."

"He's right! How dare you!" Yusuke regained his composure because even is Akira is speaking his truth. It's about time Yusuke opened his eyes to this. He's known this had been going on for too long of a time. And Yusuke would end it. It was time for Yusuke to fight back.

  
Akira is beautiful; Yusuke thought it in the most aesthetic sense of the word. Yusuke had been ready to fight upon awakening his persona, Goemon, and while he did get his hit in. Akira stepped out and wiped out the shadows in one-hit with complete grace. Blue flames danced around him, accompanied by the clanking of chains; with one call of his persona, who was merely a little girl, he decimated everything on the floor in front of them. The duality of Akira's Persona, and the form he presented was intriguing. Akira, only a male teen yet powerful, is represented by a little girl's image reigning death on their enemies. Yusuke had to wonder about the symbolism behind it.

"Yeah, that's Alice," Ann explained, with a little shrug when she caught Yusuke staring in awe.

"I would not imagine someone like Akira having a Persona in such a form." Yusuke nodded, a pensive look on his face. "Yet, Persona were born from the heart, right? They are a representation of our rebellion, right? I just imagined something different from being born from Akira's heart. Why does his rebellion manifest as a child? I do understand that children can be rebellious, however…"

"Don't get too philosophical with it." Ryuji sighed and shook his head with his hands on his hips. "That ain't his original Persona."

"I'm sorry, but I am confused," Yusuke admitted, taken aback by the information. Admittedly he had only awakened his persona only a few minutes ago, but he had assumed he got the gist of it. Yet, it seemed that was not the case at all, "We can have multiple persona? I was under the assumption your persona was a manifestation of your true self. How does one acquire more?"

"Oh, sorry, Yusuke." Ann shook her head with a sigh, and Ryuji finished it for her with a chuckle, "It seems Joker is the only one who can hold multiple persona."

"Joker?"

"It's his codename," Anna nodded and explained quickly, "We'll come up with yours too; mine is Panther; he is Skull and Morgana is Mona. Just 'cause we don't know how yelling our own names would affect the person whose palace we are in."

"Why is Joker the only one who can hold multiple persona?" Yusuke asked because while it seemed plausible, one could only have one persona because one only has one heart. He doesn't understand why Akira is the exception. How does one have more than one heart?

Ann frowned as she twirled her hair, "I'm not exactly sure. Neither is Mona. Joker might know why, but if he does, he hasn't told us. It doesn't really make sense."

"Interesting." Yusuke nodded. Akira hadn't struck him initially as one to hold secrets, so maybe it's wasn't a big deal. Merely a contingency.

"But, you guys are curious too?" Ryuji prodded them with the question, his voice low and hushed, Akira and Morgana were too deep in a conversation to really pay them any mind, so Ryuji continued, "Where Joker gets his persona? I mean, you know the gist of it, Panther. He can talk to shadows and recruit them. Though you haven't actually seen it."

"He doesn't do that, though." Ann shook her head and crossed her arms. Yusuke chose to remain silent because he's has nothing to contribute, yet the information was informative.

"I know. That's what I'm getting at." Ryuji groaned, then turned to Yusuke, "See, when did our first palace. Joker talked to a shadow during a holdup. And recruited it!"

"Alice?" Yusuke surmised because that seemed like the only logical answer.

"No." Ryuji shook his head with wide eyes, "It wasn't Alice. It was named Pixie, and I haven't seen her since Panther awakened her persona! I don't know if he still has her. Or not? But, see, We have no idea where Joker got Alice. Or Yoshitsune. And he hasn't told us, like, we've asked, you know? But he just laughs it off and tells us in that stupid carefree voice of his, 'Don't worry about it, I just picked them up along the way.'"

"What does he mean by pick up, though?" Ann asked quietly, deep in her own thoughts about the situation. "I mean, is there a way to pick up persona outside of the metaverse? We all had to go through some awakening, but Joker can just pick up persona willy nilly?"

"I don't know, dude; this whole thing is confusing." Ryuji shrugged with a disappointed sigh. "I mean technically, he DID have an awakening."

"Wait, he did?!" Ann gasped, her eyes widening, "I thought he just had them!"

"From your information, if I'm reading it correctly," Yusuke piped up and slowly suggested what has been on his mind. "Either he is acquiring persona from another source, or he is acquiring them from trips to the metaverse."

"But we just said we haven't seen him take those persona," Ryuji argued, and Yusuke stared him down in a manner in a silent plea to think about his statement. "And we promised not to go into the metaverse without each other."

Ryuji stopped and let out a shaky, "Oh."

Yusuke doesn't want to make assumptions about his newfound team leader and first friend because Akira was the first person to actually see and understand him. It still left the question of his multiple persona.'

And yet, he has never felt closer to one than Akira.

Akechi believes Akira genuinely cared about him, and Akechi was not sure what to do with that information. Primarily since they had only known each other for a few weeks. It was based merely on what Akechi was feeling, and he wasn't sure he could trust his own feelings. He still had a lot on the line, a plan to take down Shido that required all his focus. Working as a hitman for the man until Shido would rise to power, allowing Akechi to enact his true plan to take Shido down at his prime. Make him pay. And yet, this student comes along at the most inopportune moment and does his damn best to distract him. Akechi can't even blame Akira because Akira was an ordinary barista who just so happened to live in a café that Akechi is admittedly infatuation with and was currently beating his ass at chess. Akechi has to clarify; he is infatuated with the café and definitely not Akira. Akechi promised himself he wouldn't get too entangled, yet, he kept finding himself coming back. If not to just beat Akira at chess for once, for god's sake. He just wanted to beat Akira once at chess. Goddamnit, why was it so hard?

Akechi hated to lose. He absolutely hated the idea. It sent chills down his spine, and it made him go absolutely mad. It made the hairs on the back of his arms curl. To say the least, the last two hours have been downright aggravating for him.

"One might say you are too predictable, Akechi." Akira laughed, hitting the king to the ground with his queen. Another match lost, and the detective cannot for the life of him figure out how the hell Akira keeps beating him. Akechi is trying to not lose his cool and jump over the table to strangle Akira. But the frustrations were coming in waves. There is no way Akira is smarter than him. There is no way Akira could read his strategy so easily. Akechi's techniques were supposed to be impermeable. Akechi hated to lose, but that's all he has been doing today.

"It would appear so, seeing as you have beat me all five games." Akechi frowned, trying to make it not come off as a snarl but more as a pout. Yet, the frustration was sinking deep into his mask. When he met Akira, he hadn't anticipated he might find his equal. And, they aren't even equals at this point. Akechi might even label Akira as his rival. He still had an image to uphold, though.

"Why are you playing him, Akira? You've already beaten him five times. Aren't you bored?" Akira's cat yawned, his tail flicking languidly from where he's sitting at Akira's side. The cat watched on with boredom.

Ah yes, and then there was the talking cat.

The talking cat that had been bugging Akechi the entire afternoon because Akechi literally does not know if he is going insane or not. Akira hasn't replied to the cat directly, which leads to Akechi assuming Akira does not hear his cat talk. Yet, the cat spoke as if he is intimate on the conversational level with Akira. So maybe the student did hear him? But Akechi doesn't know, and he doesn't know how to breach the subject of a fucking talking cat. Akechi thinks it must be because of the metaverse, but there is no way he can outright ask that. Right now, the talking cat is the only thing keeping Akechi focused on not strangling Akira just to win the chess game. He needs to figure out whether Akira is aware of the metaverse or not; it's just not a topic easily approachable. Neither is the topic of a talking cat that Akechi hasn't directly acknowledged outright.

"Sorry, Morgana gets fussy if I ignore him too long," Akira smirked and unceremoniously picked the cat off the seat of LeBlanc and held him in a way the cat clearly did not like to be kept. Morgana yelps in protest. Akechi had to wonder how Akira managed to sneak a cat into a café of all places.

"A-Akira! My fur! You'll mess up my fur!" The cat bemoans as he squirms in the student's grip, very much annoyed with the action. Akira only laughed at his misfortune and held him up higher. "Put me down!!"

"Your cat is quite verbose," Akechi smoothly comments, taking a sip of his coffee; he's wondering if he can bait Akira into saying something. It's a long shot, but there isn't a chance that could tip Akira off. Even if Akira could hear his cat, Akechi doubts he'd outright admit it. There is little too loose from testing the waters.

"Funny you should say that; I think the same thing too." Akira laughed while tugging on Moragana's white paws despite the cat's apparent protests. "Just the other day, he told me how much he likes fatty tuna. The little menace is going to eat out my wallet one day. And I just bought him this fancy cat bed the other day, and he insists on sleeping with me!"

Akechi mulled over that statement and, much like chess against Akira, cannot seem to win with it. Was that Akira admitting his cat could talk or was that a joke? Akira seemed to like that sort of humor, so it wasn't off-brand for him to say that. It could come off as Akira being a loving cat parent.

"Oh? Is that so?" Akechi laughed, then asked in a curious voice, "Has he said anything about me?"

Akira's grin widened at this, a sort of gleam in his eyes as he stared Akechi straight in the eyes and said, "Why yes. We have come to a conclusion. You'd look amazing in black."

Akechi froze because there is no way Akira could know that. It had to be an innocent comment. A joke at his expense. A mere teasing that Akechi had become accustomed to. Nothing else. Black? It was a vague comment. So vague. It could mean nothing.

"Cat got your tongue, Akechi?" Akira smirked, shoving Morgana into his face, who yowled in displeasure.

Akechi has to wonder, though.

  
Morgana does not understand the relationship Akira had with Akechi, the detective prince. It was out of the blue and weird. Morgana knew Akira had relationships with a lot of strange specific people, like very niche people. A backstreet doctor who ran drug tests on Akira in exchange for medicine. A weapons dealer who worked with the Yakuza at one point. A fallen politician who was teaching Akira how to make speeches and be diplomatic. Morgana was happy with the development, yet, they had just seemed to fall in place. Or, Akira had sought them out intentionally. Like he knew, their specific skill sets could be useful.

Yet, the cat could not figure out where Akechi fell into place. What was Akira getting out of this? If Akira played his cards right, he could have a connection to the police. A source of information. Yet Akira wasn't even trying. Akira never asked anything about Akechi's work as a detective. He never tried to push anything.

"What's the deal with Akechi?" Morgana asked one night when Akira was getting ready for bed after training for a few hours. It's bugging Morgana, and he has to know.

"What isn't the deal with Akechi?" Akira snorted back as if he were laughing at his own inside joke.

"Akira," Morgana growled because he hated being outside of the loop, and yet that's all he felt with Akira.

"Sorry, sorry." Akira calmed himself down, "Nothing really, I just think he's interesting. I mean, a detective prince this young, And he can't even beat me at chess! He's cool."

"You blew holes in his entire strategy!" Morgana argued back, though, with a hint of admiration. Morgana knew Akira was smart; that much was a given. He always got the questions the teacher's in school asked him right. He was literally the top of his class with the exam results. He read books like water. Akira was brilliant, and he didn't usually flaunt it. He usually kept it to himself. Akira liked to flaunt other aspects of himself, but it wasn't his intelligence.

But he was even more than that. He was dexterous. Morgana had taught him how to make thieving tools, and he picked that up like it was second nature. He could make ten lock picks in his sleep with the cheapest of material. Whenever the social studies teacher threw chalk at him for daydreaming, he moved out the way with hyper precision, as if it was instinct. He was incredibly gutsy, not even hesitating to ask the shady gun dealer about the gun in the bag or to engage in the backstreet doctor's clinical trials. He was charming enough to win over just about everyone he's met. And he never hesitated to listen to when his team was having a problem.

Morgana knew he was the best candidate for the cat's plan. Yet, something was off. How was this kid so talented? To be so intelligent, so dexterous, so courageous, charming, and kind. To be able to wield multiple persona with ease. Morgana couldn't help but think something had to be off. Morgana doesn't want to believe that. Morgana finally felt like he actually belonged somewhere, like he had found his home with Akira. Akira knew precisely what he liked to eat when he wanted to eat it, just how fluffed he liked his pillow and when to let the cat be. Morgana doesn't want to think that something is wrong, but the cat couldn't ignore the facts.

"Akechi is special." Akira smiled, but not in his teasing grin that Morgana was used to. It was his bitter grin. The other thing Morgana couldn't understand. Why was he sad about this? Akira continued before Morgana could ask, "I just sense something from him. Who knows? Maybe he might be one of us one day?"

"A detective becoming a phantom thief?" Morgana scoffed, settling on the bed beside Akira's thigh. "Opposite sides of a coin. There is no way."

"Yeah, but I can hope." Akira wistfully said.

Morgana looked at him, not understanding where the other is coming from. After all, the detective and the thief was always a game of cat and mouse. Akira might be stepping too close to the flame. Morgana hoped Akira was smart enough not to burn himself.

  
Ann let out a breath as Madarame finally crumpled to the ground. She wasn't exhausted as one would expect. Ann had learned not to feel too intimidated by threatening shadows anymore. This hadn't been like the last palace leader they fought; Kamoshida had been air while Madarame was more of a breeze. Akira had no problem one-shotting Kamoshida with Yoshitsune, and he probably would have no problem one-shotting Madarame either if it hadn't been for Madarame's ability to absorb elements when he was in painting form. Akira could kill four out of the five pieces, yet there was always the one that would absorb his attack.

It was sort of amusing to see Akira slightly annoyed by the setback. It wasn't often the group saw Akira remotely struggling with any battle. And he wasn't genuinely struggling too much in this battle, but Ann could read by the way he tugged on his gloves roughly that he was mildly irritated.

It wasn't that big of a setback; after all, Akira had them. They were there to fill in the gaps, after all. Morgana kept his health up since Yoshitsune took a lot of HP out of Akira each attack. Between Akira's Hassou Tobi and Ann's Agi, Madarame fell easily.

And when Madarame decided to start summoning clones of himself, it really was over because Akira took them down like water and with a massive grin on his face.

Ann still felt uneasy, though, because, should it be this easy? When Ann awakened her persona, she thought she would have to fight tooth and nail to take down shadows, and here Akira was one-shotting everything with minimal effort. Ann knew Akira's abilities were remarkable, yet, something always seemed off.

Ann is secretly relieved when Yusuke doesn't kill Madarame; they didn't need murder on their hands. Yet, she had to admire Yusuke. Madarame essentially killed his mom. Madarame killed his mom, took her artwork and blotched it, and then took Yusuke for himself. In all regards, Yusuke had every right to kill Madarame, but Yusuke was strong enough to let the sniveling man go so he could face his crimes.

It was hard letting Kamoshida go but knowing he would pay for his crimes was more fulfilling, so she hoped Yusuke could experience that. Yusuke deserved liberation; after all that Madarame put him through. Yusuke deserved freedom.

"W-what about the other one?" Madarame stuttered, quivering on the ground before them when Yusuke decided they would not kill him. "The o-one with the black mask?"

Everyone froze at the question because Ann genuinely does not know who Madarame is talking about. Their entire team is taken by confusion except, of course, Akira, who shook his head and laughed, "Don't try and fool us!"

"A black mask?" Ann echoed while looking around because none of them had black masks. The closest was maybe skull and his obviously grey, metallic skull mask, yet that was a real stretch to assume. What was Madarame implying?

"Don't tell me, there was another intruder in the palace beside us!" Morgana gasped between Ann and Akira. And Ann's heart dropped because she hadn't even considered that someone else could possibly get into the metaverse. Yet, they had, so why wouldn't someone else be able to have the app?

Ann wants to retort; she wants to get down to the bottom of this. Demand Madarame for answers, but the palace started shaking, pieces falling down around them.

"There is no time! Hurry!" Akira called out, motioning for the team to follow him, "We need to leave!"

Ann had no choice but to follow. The uneasiness burning in her mind because maybe it wasn't someone new going through the metaverse.

Perhaps it's someone they know.

  
Ann sighed, kicking the ground of the underground mall. They were waiting on Madarame's change of heart, but it hasn't happened yet. Kamoshida's heart change took a while too, so it's not surprising, but an anxiousness has settled amongst them. Would it work? Would it not? Yusuke said Madarame hasn't said a word and just lays in bed, quiet as a mouse. Not even a comment about the black mask, either. They were getting nowhere, and the wait was killing Ann.

That's the biggest problem. Who else could be in the metaverse? Is there actually someone else in the metaverse? Or was Madarame trying to psych them out? Or could her suspicions be true?

Ann groaned in frustration as she shifted through the clothing racks with little consideration; they didn't fit her style regardless.

"Lady Ann! Lady Ann!" A voice caught Ann's attention, from below the rack of clothes she had been mindlessly perusing through. Her gaze shifted down till it landed on Morgana, tapping her shoe.

"Morgana!" Ann exclaimed, crouching down to the cat, and asked in a whisper, "What are you doing here alone? Where is Akira?"

"He's working at the flower shop around the corner," Morgana explained, motioning his head down the aisle of the mall. Ann knew which one he was talking about. Rafflesia, Ann, had gone there to get flowers for Shiho the other day. She really enjoyed the bouquet that Ann picked out.

"I thought he worked at the convenience store?" Ann blinked in confusion because she ran into him last time she went in for her usual trip for sweets. Akira teased her about it but gave her his employee discount none the less. Ann made it a point to go whenever he was working to save a few bucks. It's cheap, but hey, nothing beats a cheap snack.

"He does! He has like three jobs, four if you count when he helps at Leblanc." Morgana shook his head with a frustrated sigh.

"He has four jobs?!" Ann gasped because she can't imagine having to work three jobs. She can barely keep up with modeling while they continued to explore the metaverse. She knows Akira's time management skills were unrivaled, yet, four jobs? It seemed extreme, especially for being a full-time student and a phantom thief. Though she can imagine the jobs probably aren't full-time. Still, four at once?

"Yeah." Morgana frowned, but his nose twitched, and he shook his head, "But that's not what I came here to talk about. I need you to gather Yusuke and Ryuji. I would do it, but I can't text with paws."

"Um, ok, I guess." Ann slowly nodded, pulling out her phone. But something seemed wrong, "Shouldn't we wait for Akira to get off work first?"

Morgana's frown hardened, "No. No, it has to be now. Because there is something, we should discuss."

Ann instantly frowned because she knows exactly where this is going. And she doesn't like it because it seemed she wasn't the only one with this idea.

  
"How much do you all know about Akira?" Morgana asked once everyone besides their leader was gathered in the park. It made sense; if Akira got off work early, there was a chance he might walk past the walkway that was their hideout; that was too much of a risk. Anywhere else in Shibuya was a risk as well since Akira was usually active in that general time period. The school had been closed for the day, and the student council president has been on their case for a few days. Leblanc was out for obvious reasons, which only really left the park where no prying hears would listen in.

"Dude, what is this about?" Ryuji scoffed, his leg bouncing up and down while he sat on the park bench.

"Yes, this is quite out of the blue. What is your goal, Morgana?" Yusuke wondered, drawing in the dirt next to his shoe with a stick. "Don't you know him the best? You live with him."

Morgana frowned but asked again, "Humor me. What do you know about Akira?"

Ann shook her head, and her lips tugged down in pensiveness, "I mean. He has a criminal record for defending a woman. He was sent to Shibuya for a year. He lives at Leblanc in the attic?"

"He lives in an attic; he has an assault record?" Yusuke sputtered, dropping his stick. That news was information for him; he wasn't aware of Akira's past. "Our Akira?"

"Oh yeah, you don't know." Ryuji nodded and explained, "Like Ann said, He tried defending a woman being harassed by a man, the man took a swing at him, and he stepped back. The man got mad and sued Akira, won because he was a shitty adult. So, Akira was sent to Shibuya for a year. And he lives in Leblanc's attic cause the owner took him in."

"That's not fair!" Yusuke gasped. Ann agreed wholeheartedly. Akira was just trying to do what was right; it wasn't fair that he was incriminated on that.

"Ok, but what else?" Morgana prodded, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"I mean. "Ann frowned, twirling her ponytail. "He is sort of like. I mean, he's quietish, especially at school. But when you talk to him, he's sort of like. Um, Mischievous. Impish. Uh… a bit indifferent? Carefree?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ryuji nodded in agreement, snapping his fingers, "He's like carefree. Almost like nothing fazes him. Like, a bit reckless, but he can afford to be reckless. He teases us a lot."

"He's really kind, I think." Yusuke argued, "I understand where you see the playful nature, especially when he is Joker. But he brings me his leftovers all the time, and always asks what I'm working on and sits through my explanations."

"Oh, he can't sit still for the life of him!" Ann piped up, waving her finger in realization. "I mean, you've seen it too, right? He'll like twirl his pen in his knuckles when studying or spin his phone on his fingers when we are sitting around at the hideout. And that thing he does with his gloves in palaces?"

"Ok, that's what you feel about his personality. And yes, you know about his quirks. But what do you actually know about him besides his criminal record?" Morgana paused them, a stern look on his face, "Facts. Details. History."

The group blinked at the cat, seemingly flabbergasted by the question. As if they don't understand the question.

"He plays with his bangs a lot?" Ryuji weakly offered with a shrug, "Like more than is probably normal?"

"Ryuji. Akira trained with you a lot, right? I heard you, and he managed to save the track team from another shitty adult." Morgana commented coolly.

"Yeah!" Ryuji smiled, his grin wide. "Dude, he helped me eavesdrop on the new teacher supervising the track team, and we found out his actual feelings. He really helped me out when I approached Nakaoka and Takeishi about it. It really helped me feel like I resolved things with my past with the track team and helped me move forward. I declined the track team's offer because I have a new team now, but I wouldn't have gained this new insight without Akira's help. I feel like I've learned a lot about myself."

"And Ann, didn't you say he was helping you strengthen yourself too?" Morgana pointed out.

Ann smiled brightly, "Yeah, he's been a huge help with recovering from Shiho's incident. Not only did he help me take down Kamoshida, but he's also been visiting Shiho with me, and I don't know what I'd do without his support. Shiho has been doing well in physical therapy, but she is being transferred schools after she finished. I felt sad, but Akira reminded me that I always had us. I always feel like I can talk to him about stuff, and he totally just gets it."

"And Yusuke, how do you feel about Akira?"

"I think he's the first friend I've ever had." Yusuke nodded, "I don't think I could have faced my situation without him; he pushed me to be more. And told me it was ok to feel what I had been feeling my whole life. He validated my feelings, and He made me feel cared for when I had no one."

"So, what do you guys know about Akira, then? You've spent all this time with him." Morgana asked again, levelly. His face calm, but his eyes stormy.

And they all look at him with conflicted faces as an awkward silence falls over them.

"I—" Ann is scrambling for words.

"He has multiple persona?" Ryuji again added weakly, but there is a grimace on his face. Guilt is settling on his shoulders. Ann is in the same boat. They spent all this time with Akira, yet they didn't seem to know anything about him.

"Honestly." Morgana shook his head and chided them. "He has multiple personas. Yet, where is he getting them from?"

No one spoke, their faces growing heavy. Ann bit her lip, and Ryuji's knee is vibrating up and down even harder.

"You guys have your doubts, too, right?" Morgana frowned because Morgana isn't blind. Ann isn't blind either; she just didn't want to consider the idea that Akira isn't who he says he is. Akira has done so much for her; can she really suspect him now?

"But, he. We wouldn't have made it this far without him!" Ann argued. "I mean— yeah, but…"

"He was the first one to have the app and knows how to use it. He has multiple persona. He has multiple powerful persona that should be beyond his level to wield, yet he does. He has been insta-killing every shadow in a palace, no problem. He seems to know exactly where to go and where to be. He knows about shortcuts we don't know about. He knows every shadow's weakness. He knows exactly what to say to you when to say it and how to say it to win your trust." Morgana laid out the facts, one by one, with little tone in his voice. "He knew the codewords for the palaces. You guys aren't stupid."

"This is absurd!" Yusuke exclaimed but knows what Morgana is saying isn't wrong. "We don't even know if Madarame was telling the truth! We don't know If the Black Mask is another façade, it could have been made up on a whim."

"When he first entered Kamoshida's palace. It didn't faze him." Ryuji muttered, his voice dropping low. "It was like he didn't even care. Or, like he knew what to expect."

"He knew exactly how I felt in Kamoshida's palace." Ann nodded, her face falling at the pieces being put together. "He apologized to me right before Shiho nearly died."

"You guys cannot possibly be suggesting what I think you are suggesting!" Yusuke cried.

"Yusuke. We can't ignore the facts." Morgana bitterly said, his shoulders shaking. "We have to entertain the possibility that Akira is the black mask. We have to entertain the fact there might be a black mask at all! That the Black Mask has been the one causing mental shutdowns!"

Ann shook her head, upset by the accusation, and argued, "He has a white mask, though! How could he be? Why would he work against what we've been doing?"

"He has multiple personas; why couldn't he have multiple masks?" Ryuji quietly suggested, looking towards the ground while he fidgeted with his fingers.

Yusuke doesn't have words because Ryuji isn't wrong. What would stop Akira from having multiple masks? If he had multiple persona, then there was a definite possibility he had numerous masks as well.

"But, Morgana." Ann said slowly, her eyes narrowing and a heaviness in her voice she spoke, "If you are saying, the things we've been talking about. You suggesting the Black mask is using the metaverse to cause mental shutdowns. Morgana, if that is what you're saying. What are we supposed to do?"

Morgana flicked his tail wordlessly because he knows where the conversation is going next.

"Because, Morgana, you know we can't beat Akira." Ryuji voiced everyone else's thoughts. "Akira has Alice, but not only Alice. He has Victory Cry. He has Yoshitsune, who has literally no weaknesses, except maybe gun, which by the metaverse rules is completely useless to us because Akira knows that it isn't a real gun. Meaning we can't touch Akira. We wouldn't be able to land a hit at all. Morgana, if what you are suggesting is true, we stand absolutely no chance against him. If it came down to it, and we had to face him in battle. He would slaughter us before we knew it."

"I am well aware of that." Morgana quietly said in acknowledgment.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Yusuke wondered because there was no answer. He doesn't like the idea that they might have to battle Akira. He still isn't convinced they have to battle Akira at all. "We don't know for sure he is the black mask. We are making assumptions."

"I don't know." Morgana shook his head in dismay.

"Yusuke is right; we don't even know if Akira is the black mask! We are just assuming things!" Ann threw her hands up in the air, trying to clear the mood. "I think it would be a mistake to make an enemy out of Akira now. After all, we are running on speculations; we need more information. Morgana, you are around Akira literally all the time! Has he been going to the metaverse without you? Sneaking out?"

"N-No." Morgana stuttered at Ann's sudden energy, "I mean, I'm around him a lot but not when he hangs out with his confidants. Other than those times, I'm by his side 24/7."

"Well, then stick to him when he goes out with his confidants too! He can't do anything if you are around and if he tries to sneak off, follow him! You are a cat! You can be stealthy!" Ann directed her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"Yeah," Ryuji nodded, shifting his shoulders as he hopped to his feet. "We just need to keep a better eye on him! If he steps out of line, then we have our answer; after all, we all want to believe he didn't commit those actions."

"I don't want to believe he is the black mask, but I believe we can find the truth." Yusuke nodded, a smile gracing his face, "I'll do my part and help too. Akira is my friend, and I would like to prove his innocence."

Morgana smiled; he really did pick the best of the bunch. "Right! We can do this!"

"All in!" Ann threw her hand out, "Mission Start! Let's prove he isn't the Black Mask or literally die trying!"


	4. The one where the Phantom Thieves believe Akira robbed a bank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Did you know, when your story's told  
> They leave out what your future holds?'
> 
> The one where the Phantom Thieves believe Akira robbed a bank, and Kaneshiro blackmails them but Akira can literally throw his pocket change at him.

Akechi is surprised but in a pleasant way when he sees Akira sitting in the audience. Even though Akechi and Akira seemed to exchange texts every day, usually about trivial things such as the latest post on Akechi's food blog or Akira's experiences from his jobs. Akira hadn't mentioned coming to the station when Akechi had told him about his up and coming interview. It had only been mentioned briefly in passing. He's never had someone he knew come to one of his interviews before, least of all a friend.

It's a weird concept to Akechi. Actually, having someone he could text when he wanted, someone he could casually tell his day too. It wasn't something he had ever had before, and getting used to it was weird. Akechi had many acquaintances, and Akechi knew how to connect with people on a superficial level very well. Most of the adults he interacted with responded well to him and praised him for his matureness. Sae Nijima is one of these examples. Recently he had been put on a case with her. Akechi got along well with her, yet she isn't someone Akechi would consider texting on a whim. She is curt and too focused on her work to give him a second thought. Akira is different. Akira may just be more than an acquaintance. Akira genuinely seemed like he wants to be around Akechi. 

He had been hoping when he saw the crowd of Shujin students that Akira would be among them. Hope. It was a new word for Akechi, and he isn't even sure what that meant. There was something about his connection with Akira that just sent electricity through his veins. Akira was easy to hang out with; his humor and craftiness were easy to mold answers around. Akechi had to be careful because he felt his real personality seep into his interactions every so often, and Akechi never wanted Akira to see that side of him. Akechi would never admit it, but he didn't want Akira to hate him. He knew how nasty his real self was; Loki was an example of that. He was violent, he was ruthless, and he didn't care about who he had to cut down to get his way. 

Akechi was a cold-blooded murderer. 

Akechi knew, if Akira knew the real him, then this whole thing they had going on would stop abruptly. Akechi doesn't know if that is optimal or not. 

Akechi forced himself to tune back into the interview. Thinking about Akira too much would just ruin his carefully crafted focus; he could already feel himself getting worked up. Of course, that could only be the topic of the interview itself. The discussion is about, of course, the Phantom Thieves. It's been a hot topic for the week. The pretentious group who changed hearts instead of killing off the weak. First, it had been Suguru Kamoshida, then recently it was Ichiryusai Madarame. It made Akechi want to vomit. They had the same power as he yet decided to take this route. His skin crawled; they had to be idiots, only led by blind altruism and recklessness.

Nevertheless, a part of him is jealous. How can they act on their convictions so easily? How can they follow their justice so sound? How was he supposed to know he could change hearts with this power? No one ever taught him how the metaverse worked. He was just thrown in mercilessly and had to figure it out on his own. 

"I'd like to get other people's opinions on the Phantom Thieves," Akechi suggested in a polite tone, and he fought hard not to spit the sentence out. It would be a good hook for the interview; bringing in audience participation always gave Akechi empathetic points and helped with the ratings. The interviewer nodded and stood up to pick a student from the audience. Akechi is secretly delighted when Akira is chosen. A complete chance left to the whims of fate, but surely Akira would understand. Akira had to understand the phantom thieve's threat to society. Akira was smart, and Akira always delivered stimulating dialogue and opinions. 

"I think they are necessary," Akira said coolly, little emotion in his voice. Yet the next moment, he threw Akechi a signature smirk. Akechi wondered, were they about to play another chess game? Is Akira giving him a challenge for its fun, or is this something Akira actually believed in? Akira knows Akechi liked to debate things. It was just something in his blood; he enjoyed getting into the nitty-gritty of different opinions. Akechi hoped Akira didn't honestly believe that it's just an act to spice up this interview dragging on too long, "I think we need the Phantom Thieves to unveil the injustices in our society."

But, Akechi felt his skin crawl, anger and hurt running through his voice because how can Akira think that? Did Akira not see the problem with the Phantom Thieves? Akira is intelligent; he had to have seen the issue there. 

"I see, you say that with such confidence. It is intriguing to hear such strong acknowledgment." Akechi forced himself to smile rather than scream right there on the spot. That wouldn't be polite or appropriate, "Let me ask one more question then if your friend next to you were to have a change of heart, wouldn't you think it was the work of the phantom thieves?"

Akira chuckled, tugging on his bangs, "Of course not; they only target criminals. Then again, maybe there is something I don't know about this guy."

Sakamoto, one of Akira's friends Akechi, knows through research and past texts gives out a yelp of disbelief as he shoved Akira roughly in the shoulder.

"I see, but how would you know?" Akechi pushed a bit because he needs to know. He wants to know precisely what Akira thought. For some reason, it mattered to him. He doesn't care if this is a debate or not. He needs to know. 

"Because it's not their M.O.," Akira grinned, a devilish one that made Akechi's heartache, "I know what you are thinking. You think the Phantom Thieves are connected to the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns. You haven't outright said it, but that's your insinuation, correct?"

The audience gasped at the reveal; Akira's friends looked at him aghast, mouths wide open. Sakamoto looked scandalized, and Takamaki is just horrified. Everyone is entirely flabbergasted, whispers running through the audience. Yet, Akechi and Akira keep ignoring them all. Akechi is thrown into a loop. He knows Akira is intelligent, yet he did not realize Akira was that gutsy to suggest that. That wasn't a common theory within the public, and Akira was rather bold to throw it out there on a live T.V. interview of all places.

"I think you should ask yourself, though, why would they reveal themselves now if they were responsible? Why would they not continue the same method in the shadows? You think the mental shutdowns were caused by someone, and you are thinking of blaming the Phantom Thieves, But why would they risk their entire operation to reveal themselves like this? I think there are two completely different groups behind each. And I wouldn't be surprised if one group blamed the other later down the line." Akira surmised, his words pounding nails into Akechi's conviction because Akira had just guessed precisely what was going to happen. Akira had nailed Shido's plan on the proverbial head.

"That is…quite the theory. A bit out there, though." Akechi laughed, trying to play this off, trying to rationalize it; Akira was spouting nonsense and just managed to wander into the area of the true plan. That was all. After all, it's not an unapproachable theory, "Perhaps you should become a detective too. I'd be willing to take you under my wing."

"It would be quite the honor, Akechi-san." Akira smiled slyly. "I'd do my best." 

It seemed Akechi would need to keep a closer eye on him because there is no way someone could stumble this close without being involved somehow. He wants to be wrong that Akira might have connections to the metaverse after all. 

Akechi sincerely hopes this is the first time he is wrong. 

Makoto does not understand Akira in the slightest. She knows all about his criminal record, how he was sent top Shibuya on probation for a violent assault, but she also knows he's the top student in his class. Makoto knows how everyone gossips about him when he studies in the library, yet he continued to come regardless and excels in all his classes. Makoto knows he is a hard-worker and diligent. She knows how everyone thinks he is standoffish and quiet with a storm brewing underneath, and yet he approached her with ease as she was following him indiscreetly. Akira Kurusu was a mystery.

"Hey, Senpai." Akira smiled at her teasingly, a glint in his eye. It caught Makoto off guard. It was so casual it almost made her head spin. Like a friend addressing another friend when in actuality, they had never exchanged words. It's a weird feeling she cannot seem to place. She didn't have many peers her age that she would consider friends. She supposes that the other student council members might be regarded as friends, but she assumes they don't like her much in reality. Why Akira Kurusu is talking to her so casually eludes her. 

"Kurusu-san. Hello, I was actually about to find you." Makoto nodded, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, hoping that she hadn't been found out. She kept her voice even and steady in hopes of covering up her surprise. Even if she had been caught, Makoto had just found what she was looking for regardless. The opportunity she's been waiting for, and Akira had served it to her on a platter.

"Oh? Is that so?" Akira chuckled with a confident smile, tugging at his own bangs. "I was hoping to talk to you as well, Senpai. Shall we find a private place to converse?"

"Of course. I hope the student council room will suffice. It should be empty around this time."

"Naturally." Akira nodded easily, and Makoto is envious of how unbothered he looked. As if he didn't have a care in the world. She hopes she can shake him in the next bit just to see the satisfaction of rattling him. Then she would get to the nitty-gritty. After all, once he learned, she knew he was a phantom thief, things would go her way. She could use him then turn him over.

The student council room was empty as usual; the rest had gone home for the day. She enters after Akira and immediately locks the door so no one would bother them. The lock clicked with an audible sound. 

"Oh, Senpai, I'm flattered, but I can say I'm interested in someone else. And it would be unbefitting of a senpai to go through with this." Akira teased his chin in his hands from where he sat at the desk, and Makoto feels her face flush at how she realizes this must look.

"No! That isn't it—" Makoto shook her head, her face heating up, "It's not like that!"

"I mean, I have been told how attractive I come off as, and I have noticed you following me for some time now." Akira shrugged, a smug little grin on his face. 

"THAT'S-" Makoto gasped, utterly embarrassed that she hadn't been as indiscreet as she thought. 

Akira let out a low laugh, and Makoto realized she was being played, and frowned, "It isn't appropriate to play around with your senior like this. Please keep some decorum, Kurusu-san."

"I'm sorry, but you must have known how that looked." Akira shook his head with an eye-roll but then smirked at her, "I think you know more than you look."

"That's—" Makoto caught her breath because she isn't sure where he was going with this. She was supposed to be the one in charge here, calling all the shots. She was supposed to be interrogating him, not the other way around. Yet, Akira seemed to be playing her like a fiddle. Makoto can admit she is getting a bit lost.

"I mean, you know we are the Phantom Thieves." Akira threw a casual chuckle while he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. As if he had just told her that he was a florist or something. As if it meant nothing. There is a muffled sound coming from the student's bag, but Makoto simply played it off as his phone ringing. She doesn't care because Akira had beaten her to the punchline.

Makoto frowned hard, and she took her seat in front of the teen, "So you knew that I knew."

"I'm a Phantom Thief, Senpai." Akira shrugged, folding his hands on the table and looking her directly in the eye with a cocky grin, "It wasn't difficult to pick you out of the crowd recording us. And, with someone with Ryuji around, I was sure you heard what you wanted. He means well, but he certainly does not have an indoor voice. We've tried to work on it."

"You don't deny it," Makoto said, trying to wrap her head around this because everything she had been led to taught made her expect Akira to deny the fact. She has all the evidence ready; she has the recording of the Phantom Thieves talking. Yet, here he was freely admitting it without Makoto needing to force his hand.

"Should I?" Akira laughed and swoons dramatically, "Oh! Senpai, how could I, a lowly student, be a on the rise phantom thief and still be the top student in the class? What an accusation! What proof do you have?"

Makoto frowned harder, tapping her fingers on the table with force, waiting for Akira to be done with his bit when his laughter faded down, she pounced, "So what is your goal here?"

"I think it would be more energy efficient to work together." Akira shrugged, "I know that even if you turn us into Principal Kobayakawa, nothing will happen. He won't believe a bunch of high schoolers could moonlight as phantom thieves. It's not conceivable to adults. And I think it would hurt you even more than now. God, what a piece of work, Asking the third year in high school to find out a 'criminal' organization's identities? What a tool!"

Makoto was stunned because she was miffed about the entire situation as well. But there was no one to turn to. No one to bounce the idea off of. She thought she was in the wrong for thinking such things. But here Akira is, validating her point of view. Akira saw what no one else did. She doesn't know how Akira knows this, but she's grateful for his opinion. She hasn't quite formed her own opinion on what she thinks of the Phantom Thieves yet, but this might just curve her decision. 

"Regardless. That's your decision to make." Akira sighed with a disappointed frown; he allowed a crafty smile to grace his lips, "We need a new target, and I think you have someone's heart you want us to steal."

"Oh?" Makoto is still stunned because Akira seemed to know everything; she wanted to discuss it with him without saying anything. Any doubts about him being a Phantom Thief have gone out the door. He must be the real deal. "It is true; I do have a request."

"Well then," Akira offered his hand to her, "Let's go see the team."

"I don't think they took that well," Makoto said glumly, pushing her hair further behind her ear as Akira escorted her towards her train. The meeting was a mess, and no one but Akira trusted her. Ann seemed the most reluctant, even going as far as accusing her of being uncaring and pretentious. Well, indeed, Ann isn't wholly wrong. But, what was Makoto supposed to do? Makoto wasn't expecting them to regardless; after all, she can see they see her as a threat. But, she has to wonder if they would actually take this deal. "Will they actually do it? Your team seemed reluctant…"

Akira patted her shoulder, "If you feel glum, just think about the earful I'm going to get later from them. Ryuji may have tipped you off, but I literally confirmed it. I'm sure they won't be happy with me either."

"I cannot believe you would betray the trust of your team so fast." Makoto frowned, her face becoming a little angry, as she glared at him. While she was happy that Akira did trust her, she didn't like how fast he sold out his team. "It's a little weak of you, Kurusu-kun."

"Hey, you are the one who recorded us. One of us had to make a move." Akira shrugged, then smiled, "My team might not be happy with me, but I'm acting out of their best interest. A choice had to be made, a move in a chess game. I believe you won't do us harm because I think you want the same thing we do."

"And what is that?" Makoto asked, curiously.

"Justice." Akira grinned, and Makoto realized something about herself.

"I don't understand you, Kurusu-kun." Makoto shook her head. None of this had gone the way she wanted it to. And yet, this seemed like the better path to take at this point. She wanted to help the students of Shujin; that was her role as the student council president. But she couldn't do it by herself. 

Akira laughed, the sort of deep hollow laugh that on the outside feels like it's related to actual mirth but on the inside is far from it. Makoto had heard this laugh before, and she does not like it. He tugged his bangs and smiled again at her, "Trust me, neither do I. But I feel safe with you knowing our secret. You take care of your part of this deal, and I'll take care of our team."

"Our team?" Makoto echoed as she watched him walk back to their hideout. Makoto didn't think she'd count as a part of their team, yet the idea sends a frisson of excitement through her skin.

"Ryuji! You were so careless! You didn't think about how high the stakes were. Do you have anything to say?" Yusuke growled, leaning over the cafe table at the blond. His eyes were frustrated, and his teeth gnashed together. Yusuke rarely gets outright angry outside of the metaverse, yet he glared hard at Ryuji.

"Why are you singling me out?!" Ryuji sputtered incredulously, throwing his hands in the air and threw them at Akira. "He confirmed it! He didn't even try to deny the fact! Just up and confirmed it with her; I'm not the one you should be mad at here!"

Yusuke sighed in frustration because he knows Ryuji is right. Ryuji might have been careless, but Akira had been reckless. It dawns on him, Akira had a rather annoying reckless streak that Yusuke hadn't figured out till right about now. 

"Yeah! What did you do that for Akira? Why didn't you deny anything?!" Ann slammed her hands on the table as she chided him in the loudest voice she could without drawing attention in this diner. "You had to tell Miss President?! You knew she was investigating us!"

Akira laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. Something he did when he felt nervous or bashful. "Guys, I know you are worried, but this was the best move to make. Trust me on this. Besides, she knew regardless, she had the recording."

"Akira, you are really asking us to trust you on basically little information," Morgana argued from his bag, poking his head out slightly to glare at their leader. Ann has noted how quiet the cat has been since the time they entered the diner.

Akira's carefree mood dissipates, his eyes falling down to the table. He is tugging at his bangs furiously, and there is a conflicted tug on the corner of his lips. Ann has seen that look before but not on Akira; it's a look of being caught.

"I think Makoto is a good person. I think she is being swayed by forces that are more powerful than her, Principal Kobayakawa, and her sister. But I believe Makoto won't screw us over. And you can take that at face value if you want. If you don't want to believe me, then fine. That's your problem. I think just she is just like us, and we should give her a chance." Akira explained, in a sort of voice, he would use to talk to toddlers. Ann feels a bit offended by this. Makoto stood by and did nothing while Kamoshida abused Shiho. Makoto was a shitty person, and Ann cannot understand why Akira seemed to think she was a saint.

"Look," Akira stared straight into Ann's eyes, taking her attention off her inner monologue. "I know what you are thinking, Ann. But at the end of the day, what could she have done? The school was covering up everything; there was no route for her to take. Ann, I'm not saying this to be mean, but you did the same exact thing. You had suspicions, and you didn't act on them either. So, you can't blame Makoto for what you feel are your shortcomings. It's neither of your faults. It was just bad circumstances."

Ann's heart fell because, as usual, Akira was right and hit the head on the nail. But it still wasn't fair. Ann wanted to be mad. She wanted to believe there had to been a chance that Shiho hadn't had to end up like this. It was wrong to blame Makoto, though; Makoto had only been a pawn.

"Dude…" Ryuji breathed beside her; his face stunned. "You can't just say things like that."

Akira nodded and wrung his bangs in tangles as he sighed with frustration, "I'm sorry. But you guys aren't giving Makoto a chance. Trust me on this one. We need a target, and Makoto is going to give us one. Is this not the best turn of events? We were looking for a target, anyway."

"We need to go bigger though," Yusuke argued, "What target could Makoto possibly give us that was bigger than Madarame?"

Akira smiled, a sort of knowing smile, "I think you are underestimating her. If this is going where I think this is going, then we'll be in the right place."

"Akira…" Ann said in a slow voice, and Morgana is afraid she might ask him the questions they don't want to ask him. If he is the black mask, if he is controlling them. It would alert him they suspected him. But to Morgana's relief, she asked, "Why are you so into this? Why do you trust her?"

Akira sighed and tapped his fingers on the table while spinning his phone in the other hand. "Makoto's sister is the head of the investigation on us; I researched it. Sae Nijima is. I think helping Makoto and leading her to believe in our cause is going to help us later down the line."

"Why didn't you start off with that!?" Ryuji sputtered, nearly spitting his drink out. His eyes widen because it made sense now why Akira is acting like he is. Having someone in the loop with the potential investigation on them could prove to be very useful. 

"Because I'm not using Makoto! We are not using Makoto!" Akira scoffed and crossed his arms. "Guys, Makoto is a person just like us, she has her own struggles, and I can just see her struggles aligning with ours! We are not using Makoto here; that's a shitty way to think. We are helping Makoto because she needs help! We don't use people; we help them!"

Yusuke sighed; secretly, he was relieved. It made sense why Akira hadn't told them that point first. Akira helped people; that was his thing. Akira helped him, he helped Ryuji, and he helped Ann. Akira might be their mastermind, Akira might even be the black mask, but Yusuke wanted to believe that Akira was innocent. Someone just looking to help others, he asked since Ann and Ryuji were looking too guilty to say anything. "You think Makoto could have a persona?"

Akira smiled wistfully, "I think anyone can unlock a Persona under the right circumstances, Yusuke."

Yusuke couldn't deny that, seeing how he had unlocked his own.

"She wants us to find a Mafia boss?" Morgana nearly screamed once Makoto is long gone, back down the stairs to go back to the student council room, leaving them on the roof with an impossible problem on their shoulders, "A mafia boss?!"

"I mean, what's bigger than an Olympic teacher and a famous artist?" Akira laughed, and Morgana doesn't think he's nearly as worried at the turn of events as he should be. But that was Akira; he took everything in fucking stride as if it were day to day life. "What better target for up and coming Phantom thieves?"

"Akira! Can you please be remotely serious about this?" Ryuji groaned, wringing his hands with anxiousness. "A mafia boss. Who no one knows the name of? Dude, how are we gonna do this?! We are high schoolers. How are we supposed to dig up information on a Mafia boss who probably runs Shibuya! Oh, man. We are screwed. We are in way over our heads here."

"I know you like Makoto or something, Akira." Ann said, but shook her head, "But she has given us a nearly impossible task. She doesn't want us to succeed! This is a setup!"

"Well, it's a good thing we can pull off the impossible." Akira laughed, patting them both on the shoulders in some sort of comfort method, yet it doesn't do much as a cloud of anxiety rolls over the group besides Akira. 

"Akira…do you know this boss's name?" Morgana asked, a gentle nudge because Akira doesn't seem worried at all. Morgana has to wonder.

Akira's face freezes for a second, a moment of 'oh shit,' they think; but it's Akira, and Akira quickly recovers his composure, "Not for sure. I know people, I've heard a lot of names, but it may just be beneficial for us to do some digging around Shibuya ourselves. They are targeting high schoolers, so all we need to do is capitalize that without becoming victims ourselves."

"Yeah, OK, and how do we do that?" Ann asked incredulously because the way Akira said it made it seem like a fucking walk in the park.

"Why don't we ask around?" Akira smiled, and it made Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana's skin crawl because that smile meant Akira knew something they didn't. And they couldn't help but feel like they were being strung along. It only feeds their suspicions.

"And if nothing comes up, I know just the person," Akira reassured them.

It isn't reassuring that Akira knew someone who could dig up the name of a Mafia Boss. 

Akechi liked Kichijoji, the atmosphere was different from Shibuya, and it was much more his taste. Mostly the cafes, there was just something about how artistic and refined they came off as. Akechi enjoyed it thoroughly. It's where he spent most of his nights. Sitting alone in his Shibuya apartment was boring; at least there were things to do in Kichijoji. Relatively. And if there wasn't anything he could think of, there was always the Jazz Club. Many nights he had spent sitting at the booth in the Jazz Club. 

"Akechi, fancy meeting you here." Akira's smooth voice broke Akechi out of his reverie. Akechi had been hanging around, figuring out what to do next with his evening. He had no jobs at the moment, and he was caught up at school and work. It was a rare moment of free time that he hasn't quite figured out what to fill with yet. He wasn't expecting to run into the other teen, though. A pleasant surprise, he decides.

"Kurusu-kun, good evening." Akechi easily greeted with a nod. He had only been texting Akira an hour ago when the other said he had something else to attend to. Akechi didn't pry, but it was surprising to find him out here, "What you bring you out here? Finished your errand?"

"Yup. You know you can call me Akira, Right?" Akira chuckled and then proceeded to pull out some stationery, including a fountain pen and some postcards, "I saw these the other day, and I thought my friend would like them. I didn't have a chance to pick it up till tonight, though."

"Those are lovely." Akechi nodded, looking curiously. That fountain pen was one of the more expensive ones; Akechi can't help but be a bit jealous at this. What is his relationship with this friend? "For Takamaki?"

Akira laughed and shook his head, "Nah, Ann isn't into calligraphy or whatnot. It's for Hifumi, Togo Hifumi."

"The Shogi Player?" Akechi clarified with surprise. Akechi knew her from interviews and in passing. They hadn't talked much, only exchanged pleasantries here and there. She was nice enough, albeit a bit quiet and reserved. Though, He hadn't expected Akira to be on personal terms with her. Akechi was learning that Akira had some genuinely bizarre connections with people.

"Yeah, She's teaching me how to play. So, I thought I'd pay her back." Akira smiled cheekily as he put the items back in his bag with care. "It's been interesting, to say the least. I've certainly learned a lot; she's very…spirited."

"You have some interesting connections," Akechi commented, jealousy racing through his veins, but his face remains calm. He doesn't know what he's envious of. Akira has other friends besides Akechi, which the detective knows is entirely irrational because, of course, Akira has other friends. Or he is jealous of the fact Akira has friends, connections and is living his best life as a student.

"I suppose." Akira chuckled, tugging at his bangs. Something Akechi had noticed Akira did a lot. He wondered if it was some nervous tick. Akechi sort of wants to slap the teen's hands away, so he doesn't accidentally pull his hair out. Before Akechi can decide, though, Akira spoke again and motioned to the building behind him, "You play Billards?"

"Every once in a while, when I'm too busy, although it's less fun playing by yourself," Akechi answered, assuming Akira was talking about the Darts and Billard's place behind him. The detective had been debating going inside for the last few minutes; technically, he could play either alone. It just wasn't a challenge playing against himself.

"You up for a game?" Akira smiled devilishly, and Akechi would be damned if he didn't challenge that. While he considered Akira, his friend, he regarded him as his rival as well. An equal of some sort. And definitely a challenge. He has never met someone who challenged as much as Akira Kurusu did. Akira Kurusu pissed him off to a point.

The pool game, while in its essence, was fun, was a complete bust. Akechi was becoming more and more infuriated with Akira's skills. The teen could beat him at chess and at pool now? Akechi knew he wasn't a bad player either; in fact, he would be considered advanced, yet Akira had bested him again. Though, to be fair, he hadn't given his all in the pool game. He was hoping to best Akira without that.

"Maybe if you used your dominant hand, Akechi, you would have beat me." Akira laughed cheekily, leaning on the pool table confidentially. "What do you say? Want to give it another go?"

"Oh." Akechi lets out a surprised gasp, mostly for appearances, yet he is still shocked Akira had noticed. "So, you noticed that I'm lefthanded. I suppose I shouldn't have underestimated you. Still, I'm rather surprised you noticed that."

"What can I say? I see things." Akira nodded, tapping his forehead with a sly grin. "Some might say I'm psychic."

"Well, some might say that." Akechi shook his head with a sigh while bringing all the balls back onto the pool table for round two, "Though, I think I'd rather believe you have a keen eye."

"Suit yourself." Akira shrugged, preparing his cue stick while Akechi arranged the pool balls with the white triangle. "You really don't believe in psychics, huh?"

"As a detective, I believe everything can be rationalized." Akechi explained, "There is a reason for everything, and everything can be explained. Like my dominant hand, for example, it is plausible that I used my left hand in front of you while I was distracted. Or perhaps, you saw me giving a handshake on T.V. with that hand. It can be deduced if you look hard enough. I am very dexterous with my right hand, but my left-hand will always be my dominant. I believe 'psychics' are very good at deducing facts about something by the evidence they unknowingly provide. It's a scam, really."

"Oh man, I really need to introduce you to Chihaya then." Akira sniggered; a knowing grin spread across his face that Akechi was not a fan of because it felt like Akira knew something he didn't. Before Akechi can ask, Akira beats him with another question, "So how would you explain the Phantom Thieves then?"

"That's—" Akechi frowned because that is a sore spot. Something he knew he and Akira differed on. It has not been brought up since the interview, mostly because Akechi didn't want to factor it into his research.

"Or the Mental Shutdowns?" Akira suggested light-heartedly as he took his turn in hitting the ball with his cue, "I'm curious from a detectives point of view. How does one explain that?"

"Well, I can only imagine it's a method of manipulating the victim into getting what they want. If you know the victim well enough, they are easy enough to get what you want through torture and clever manipulation tactics." Akechi slowly explained because his heart is racing. Akira is starting to prove a theory that he has really hoped he was wrong about. An idea he has been ignoring because he desperately doesn't want it to be true. There isn't a lot of proof, so he's been pushing it aside. "I believe you could be right in the fact the Phantom Thieves and The Mental Shutdowns are caused by separate parties."

"Interesting." Akira smiled but doesn't indicate if he sways a certain way. He's less forward than he was in the interview.

"What is your take on it, Kurusu-kun? I know I asked at the interview, yet I feel like I'd get more of an honest answer with no audience." Akechi asked offhandedly because Akira is quiet, merely accepting Akechi's answer when Akechi knows for a fact that Akira has his own opinion. Akira always had his own opinion.

"An honest answer?" Akira laughed, getting ready to take his turn by carefully angling his cue stick at the balls. He takes a few careful jabs before answering, "I think both parties are being manipulated by a person in a higher power. Someone is pulling strings. Somebody is using them. And they don't know it. They are pitting both parties against each other, yet, couldn't both work together?"

Akira hit the ball, the balls go flying, and a few land in the pockets; Akechi isn't paying attention. The detective is frozen, this time outright because maybe Akira is psychic, or perhaps this teen knows a lot more than Akechi initially assumed. And Akechi, for the first time, has no idea how to take this.

Akechi desperately didn't want Akira to be tangled up with Shido's plan.

Akechi didn't want Akira to be a part of the Phantom Thieves. But the evidence is stacking up against Akira in Akechi's mind. 

There is one corner of Shibuya Crossing that Akira will absolutely not set foot in. He won't go near it; he will avoid it at any cost. He will make excuses as to why he needs to go in a different direction. Ryuji even thinks Akira will purposely not look at it. Akira will take the long ass route around this one particular corner just to avoid it. It is weird, but in the same sort of vein Akira's weirdness runs. Ryuji wondered if it was really some sort of superstition, like walking under a ladder or not crossing a black cat. But, Ryuji has seen Akira step into Morgana's path multiple times, so he scratched that theory. 

"Dude, come on." Ryuji urged, sauntering towards the corner and hoping Akira followed him because that corner just happened to be the crosswalk's beginning to central street. It's a very inconvenient place to avoid.

"I think we should split up." Akira casually said, conveniently looking at his phone and away from the said corner where the light had turned, and people aimlessly made their way through the crosswalk. 

"I mean-" Ann winced; Ryuji got it; they were trying not to split up because of the whole suspicion of Akira potentially being the black mask. They weren't sure how long this day of investigation could last. 

"No, that's a good idea. We'll cover more ground." Morgana agreed, his head popping out of the bag, and he climbed onto Akira's shoulder to continue, "Akira and I can take the station; you guys investigate Central Street since its more area."

Ryuji, not missing Morgana's pointed look conveying that he would look after Akira, nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good." 

"Anything we find, we can text the group chat." Yusuke agreed.

"Cool, Cool." Akira nodded as well, looking everywhere but the corner behind the rest of the Phantom Thieves, "Meet you back here in a bit." 

Before anyone can say anything back, Akira quickly turned on his heel and fast-walked back towards the station's innards. 

"How can someone hate a street?" Ryuji wondered, confused by the whole thing. 

"Maybe he's superstitious." Yusuke offered, and Ryuji sighed because that meant he'd have to explain the whole thing to Yusuke why that wasn't true.

"Hey, Senpai. Whatcha' reading?" Akira cheekily greeted the student council president, who had tried being conspicuous to follow the phantom thieves on their investigation down Shibuya street. She was so curious, she wanted to know their methods. She wanted to know their plan. Yet, Akira lived up to his name as a Phantom Thief for sure; he spotted her out of the crowd in an instant and walked over to her hiding spot behind a stand and a magazine.

"K-Kurusu-kun!" Makoto stuttered, trying to remain composed and not act like she was caught in the act. "I-it's lovely weather we are having. How goes your investigation? I was just going on a walk around Shibuya today."

"You can call me Akira." Akira chuckled, tugging on his bangs. Makoto noticed it seemed to be a tick of his, but she can't imagine if it means anything. Akira was a mystery.

"Akira…Is it not too informal?" Makoto wondered; they didn't know each other well. Yet, Akira seemed to be very in tune with her every step. Akira seemed to know things about her that she hadn't. It's uncanny, and it unnerves Makoto.

"Do you want to help me?" Akira smiled in a sort of way that made her all gooey inside. "I think your skillset would be stronger than mine in this area."

A yowl from his bag surprised Makoto as she was about to answer, a cat popped out of his bag and yowled in annoyance. Had that cat always been in his bag? "A cat?"

"Oh, this is my cat. Morgana." Akira coolly said, patting Morgana's head in a sort of placating manner; the cat does not seem pleased by this in the slightest as he swats at Akira's cheek and lets out another yowl. "Now, Morgana, be nice."

"Maybe he doesn't like being kept in your bag?" Makoto suggested, pushing her bangs behind her ear as she watched on in fascination at the interaction, "Cats naturally don't like to be confined to small spaces where they can't get out."

Akira laughed at this, and the cat does something very human and sighed. The cat sighed and retreated back into the bag with little opposition. "You're not wrong; Morgana is a bit special, however. He's just annoyed I'm not giving him enough attention."

"I see." Makoto smiled because that made sense. Akira was a weird sort of type. She would have never imagined he'd have a cat that followed him around in his bag. But it seemed very fitting. Then she realized lately she had heard a cat around the school, "Wait. Do you bring him to school?"

"What do you say, Senpai?" Akira chuckled, evading the question as he held out his hand. "Partners in crime?"

Makoto smiled brightly and took his hand. It felt like this was the first time in a while that someone had actually needed her; someone saw value in her. She was needed. She wouldn't be useless.

"Partners in Crime." Makoto nodded, and she felt like a kid again playing cops and robbers with her sister. Only this time, she would be on the robber's side. And she would be useful.

"I'm so sorry. I ruined everything. I just wanted to be useful." Makoto bit her lip as she tried to hold back tears. In her quest to be useful to Akira and to the students of Shujin, she ended up messing up everything. She got too careless, and now they owed the mafia boss way more than a high school could even possibly scrounge up in two weeks. She doesn't know what she had been thinking. She just didn't want to let Akira down. She wanted to do this for the students at their school. She had turned a blind eye to Kamoshida, but she couldn't ignore this. She needed to redeem herself. She needed to prove to her sister that she was not a burden. She had to do something.

"I must agree; you could have easily imagined how that would go." Yusuke scoffed at her with harsh words. But she knows he isn't wrong. She was reckless, and she didn't think her plan through.

"Jeez, Yusuke." Ann sighed, ruffling her own hair in frustration. "He isn't wrong, though. I mean, what are we supposed to do? Three-Million-Yen? I think I might have a few hundred on me but…"

Makoto looked down to the ground with shame, now they were entangled with a mafia boss. Being blackmailed by a mafia boss. And it was all her fault. A hand on her shoulder jolted her attention up. It was Akira. Looking a lot less concerned than he probably should be with the current situation. Makoto would even say he looked pleased.

"Trust me, Senpai. You are far more useful than you think of yourself. I'm sorry, but my plan went exactly as planned, and you had a huge part to play in that." Akira smiled gently at her, and it almost made Makoto feel better.

"Plan?" Makoto echoed because she is beyond confused. How could any plan entail be being in three-million-yen debt to the fucking mafia? She knew Akira was intelligent. That much was a given with his test scores. But Makoto would like to think she's just as brilliant. Yet, she can't even begin to predict what Akira's plan might be.

"Look, guys," Akira addressed the nervous and anxiety-ridden group while taking out his wallet. "Don't worry about the debt; if it comes to it, I can pay it. We just need to focus on the Palace for now. Get through it and send the calling card. We are totally coasting. Nothing to worry about."

"Dude?! What the fuck?" Ryuji cursed at him, his face aghast. Makoto is in agreement. How could Akira pay a three-million-yen debt? Akira was a high schooler. Akira was a high schooler who lived in an attic. And, what did he mean by Palace?

Akira begins to pull out bills from his wallet and doesn't stop until three million worth of paper bills are in his had. Makoto gasped, but the thing is Akira doesn't stop pulling out bills; they just keep coming and coming and coming.

"DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK?" Ryuji exclaimed, incomplete bafflement even more aghast than he had been a few moments ago. He grabs the bills out of Akira's hand and starts counting them.

"Akira." Ann stated, her voice quiet and her eyes wide, "Where did you get all that money?"

Makoto surmised that his friends were not aware of this either by their reactions. Even Akira's cat seemed to be completely confused, and Makoto isn't sure how to take that information.

"DUDE, THERE IS LIKE TEN MILLION YEN HERE," Ryuji screamed, flipping through the bills, again and again, to only make sure.

"Surely, you jest!" Yusuke wheezed, teetering over Ryuji's shoulder to get a better look.

"Akira…did you rob a bank? Akira, please tell me you didn't rob a bank. For the love of God." Ann whispered incredulously. And Makoto is forced to seriously consider that possibility; Akira was a phantom thief after all. It wasn't an inconceivable idea.

Akira bursts out laughing, entirely entertained by not only Ann's question but everyone else's bafflement of his newly discovered wealth. Makoto is thoroughly shocked and has no idea where any of this is going. She wonders if Ann had been correct, and Akira did rob a bank or something. The thought is actually a bit terrifying. What high schooler can rob a bank and get away with that much money? That, and there had been absolutely no news about it.

"Akira! For real?! You robbed a bank?!" Ryuji exclaimed in horror, his face draining of color. "Dude! You can't just do that! You can't just rob a bank!"

"Relax! I didn't rob a bank." Akira's laughs settle down into a devilish smile, "You guys know I work three jobs, and besides, you know we get money from shadows. I've just been collecting it all. After all, I have to buy all the gear! And the Compendium isn't cheap at all, even with the twin's discount."

"Compendium? Twins?" Yusuke echoed with confusion. But Makoto finds something even more baffling.

"Shadows?"

"Akira! You need to be more careful with what you say!" Ann chastised the teen, whacking him on the shoulder with her hand. Makoto surmised he said something about their methods that he shouldn't have. Yet, he didn't seem remorseful. Of course, Makoto couldn't make heads or tails of the statement anyway.

"It's fine." Akira laughed, ducking away from Ann and hiding behind Yusuke, whom only sighs in the other's childish antics and allows him; Akira peeped out from behind his shoulder and smirked, "Now, It's time to actually go rob a bank."

Makoto shivered because she doesn't know if Akira was joking or not.

It seemed Akira had not been joking about robbing a bank. It just wasn't what Makoto had expected. It wasn't a real bank. But it was? The fact it was floating above Shibuya was baffling. And the fact the humans in this world were ATM machines was even more puzzling.

Makoto had assumed the phantom thieves' methods were less than savory. She thought it would be a sort of mix of espionage, torture, and bribery. She didn't know what to assume; after all, after Madarame, that's all she could imagine. It was realistic. Not believable as the perpetrators were high schoolers. But realistic.

But, A world within someone's heart? The cognition world? Where phantom thieves actually embodied their thievery roles with over the top costumes and where Akira's cat is actually a sentient being that had understood all their conversations? This was less realistic. This seemed implausible.

This was impossible is all Makoto could think as they ascended the steps to the bank that Kaneshiro had seen all Shibuya be where she was the prized customer to Kaneshiro because she owed him three-million-yen. The whole sentence was a headache.

Yet, Makoto could not deny what she was experiencing firsthand. She couldn't deny this tangible world in front of her. In theory, it made sense; she could understand why. She just didn't know how they were there.

"So, you needed someone to be a customer of the bank, of Kaneshiro, so you could access it." Makoto nodded, more to herself than Akira whom she was addressing. She pieced together Akira's plan once the floating bank extended an escalator to them because that's what she does when she is nervous; she puts things together and makes a plan.

"Yup." Akira smiled easily, his face obscured by the mask. But Makoto could see the easy expression through his eyes. It's comforting that Akira doesn't seem to be worried by any of this.

"Dude, you could have said something." Ryuji groaned as they reached the final step of the stairs to the bank. It was massive, and for some odd reason, had a theme of piggy banks going on. "Let us in on the plan or something."

"Sorry, it was a last-minute decision." Akira laughed, stretching out from the walk-up. "Threw it together on the spot."

"What about her, though?" Morgana asked, motioning at Makoto. Makoto still can't wrap her mind around the cat that could actually talk. Was the cat talking to Akira this entire time? "She doesn't have a persona. We can't take her in!"

"What about her?" Akira asked with a shrug, "Obviously, we are taking her with us."

"She can't defend herself!" Ann argued, with an exasperated motion. As if trying to get the point across to a toddler. "Joker! Surely you can see how dangerous this is!"

"Actually, You don't need to worry about me; I am well versed in Aikido; I can defend myself." Makoto piped up because that is an understandable concern. It seemed everyone in the Phantom Thieves carried a melee weapon and a gun. Makoto is sure persona is only a code word, but it makes sense whatever they do require them to fight at some level. After all, they used code names, so it made sense Persona was a codename for something else.

"See? She knows Aikido." Akira chuckled sarcastically, and Makoto feels a little offended because it feels the thief isn't taking her seriously.

"Dude…Aikido ain't going to do shit with them…" Ryuji shook his head in disbelief. Makoto feels even more offended at this. She is irritated with everyone dismissing her skills. "She's doomed. You've doomed her. You've doomed our student council president."

"Guys, seriously, do you really think I am incapable of covering her?" Akira chuckled incredulously, his eyes narrowing.

This seemed to shut everyone up, taking Makoto by surprise. The dynamics were interesting in the group. Everyone followed what Akira had to say, but Makoto couldn't say there wasn't tension there. Makoto wondered.

Makoto realized persona was not a codeword, thought she was still uncertain what it truly was. She doesn't know what to focus on at the moment. The fact that Kaneshiro is this weird banker that seemed a lot more eloquent and business-based than actual Kaneshiro was. Or the fact that all the bizarre security officers that had escorted them into the room had burst into menacing ogre looking, creatures. Though, Makoto understands why Ryuji thought Aikido wouldn't do shit. She definitely can't take down these things, so she strategically puts herself behind Akira and the creatures. Monsters or whatever. They must know how to handle them. Makoto definitely wouldn't be useful here.

After all, none of them looked remotely worried. Akira especially. Akira seemed unbothered by the progression of events. He even looked a little bored. Makoto doesn't understand how they all so calm. There was a fucking ogre standing, not a few feet away!

These ogres looked strong, and they were twice Akira's size, so Makoto hoped Akira had enough sense to be careful.

"Alice!" Akira shouts, his red gloved hand falling over his mask as a whirl of chains and blue flames swirl around him. The little girl forms from the fire in a tiny pirouette, her blue dress ruffling in an unseen wind.

Makoto has no idea what to make of this. She can only assume this had something to do with the persona that they had mentioned before. It must be some sort of otherworldly power they all have access to. Yet, a little girl? What was a little girl going to do?

"Please Die for me!"

The little girl pointed, and a squad of teddy bear suicide bombers appears from every angle of them, running at the ogres and exploding upon contact. The ogres dissipate into black smoke, gone so fast Makoto barely had time to figure out what happened.

"What the?!"

Before she can get anything remote to an answer, Kaneshiro sends in the backup. Two more ogres appear, and Makoto thought there is no way Akira can do that again. It must be a special one-shot kill thing. It had to be.

"Please Die for me!" Akira shouts once more, and the same exact thing happened. Suicide teddy bear bombers and the ogre go up in smoke.

"This is!" Makoto cannot believe what she is seeing.

The problem is that it's happening. More ogres show up, Akira decimates them with the little girl. Then more show up, and it happens all over again. The other phantom thieves are watching on in irritation as they stand there and watch it happen over and over at least four times counting.

"Joker! I'm bored, can we like…leave?" Ann sighed, rolling her eyes and tapping the tip of her heels on the ground. 

"Yeah, I mean, I think this might go on forever. I know you can take em' but, like, we have better things to do." Ryuji groaned, crossing his arms as he bounced from foot to foot with pent up energy.

"Yeah, OK, that's fair." Akira nodded in agreement before turning to the group. "Let's blow this joint."

The thing was, Makoto knew that Akira could take these security guards. Earlier, she saw how absolutely easy it was for him to take down those ogres, so she assumes these guards would be an absolute cinch. They would dissolve like smoke as if they had never been there. It was a literal child's play to him. Yet, why wasn't he?

She and the Phantom Thieves were surrounded. The door was right there behind them, and Akira was the key to their escape. But he has just sort of paused, waiting for something. His hands in his pockets and his face neutral. Unbothered. Waiting. But for what?

"Dude? Come on?? Let's go?" Ryuji nudged their leader, hoping that it would make a difference, but it doesn't. The shadows weren't attacking yet, but Makoto knows it's only a matter of time.

Kaneshiro just kept talking and talking, each sentence worse than the one before. Then, he started to bring Makoto's sister into this. Speaking as if he was going to take her as a sex slave and Makoto lost it. Makoto lost it because she is so sick of this behavior from shitty adults. She is so sick of everyone one of them using her. Manipulating her. 

How dare he?

How dare he bring Sae into this?

"Shut your damn mouth, you money-grubbing asshole!" Makoto growled, slamming her foot into the pavement. She is sick of everyone taking advantage of her, treating her like she is useless, or just putting everything on her. She wants to build her own path! She is entitled to her own future and how she wants to make it.

_Have you decided to tread the path of strife?_

"I am…Come to me! Johanna!"

Makoto realized at that moment. Akira was waiting for her. And something about that felt emancipating and gratifying.

"Welcome to the team, Makoto." Akira smiled widely, giving her a reassuring look. She is exhausted beyond belief. Every fiber of her is quivering in fatigue, yet, this is the best she's ever felt. She knew she couldn't be like her sis, and this was her path. She would be herself and the advisor to the Phantom Thieves.

"I would be honored if I could help out." Makoto smiled sincerely, almost bowing. It's the first time she felt she truly belonged somewhere. This is where she needed to be, and she could feel it with all her heart.

"We had way too much testosterone anyways, so I feel much better having you here." Ann cheered, her head bobbing up and down in excitement. Makoto is happy too. She doesn't usually hang out with people her age as she is always so busy with student council and preparing for college. She's excited that she has people her age to hang out with now.

Makoto's buzzing of her phone cuts her off from answering; however, her mood sours as she opens the texts; she sighed with disgust as she showed them the text, "It's Kaneshiro reminding us of our debt."

"No need to worry about that." Akira patted her shoulder, an easy grin on his face, "If we can't change his heart by then, we'll pay him off; it's no biggie."

"For real? I can't believe you are rolling in the dough, man," Ryuji sighed, throwing his arm over Akira's shoulder. "Why are you still living in an attic, dude? You could afford a fucking penthouse. You could like, buy a nice car or like I don't know, do anything but this."

"I like this, Ryuji." Akira laughed, leaning more into Ryuji's somewhat embrace, which makes Ryuji's face heat up. Akira continues, however, with that mischievous grin of his. "I really do like living in the attic, I know it might seem to suck, but honestly, It's totally my jam. I mean, come on; I get so much free coffee? I can basically go wherever I want, whenever I want. Except when Morgana complains."

"Hey!" Morgana yelped indignantly from his place in the bed. "You want to go out to like the red night district at the worst time to go to the red-light district!"

"That's the only time to meet Ohya!" Akira waved off Morgana's accusation by pushing the cat's head back down into the bag with mirth. "Besides, Chihaya is there too. Two birds, one stone!"

"Yeah, but…" Ryuji frowned; his face hardened.

"Couldn't you absolve your criminal record?" Yusuke quietly asked because, with that much money, it was definitely plausible. As shitty as the idea was, the police and government could be persuaded to drop it.

Makoto frowned because Yusuke was not wrong.

Akira's face continued to hold the smile, but it turned bitter, "Trust me, I couldn't. Besides, it wouldn't be the right way to absolve me."

"Akira…" Ann breathed.

Makoto is secretly pleased with this answer. She knew of Akira's record, yet she does not know the details. Akira didn't seem like the type to assault people. Even though the terrifying apparition of Alice had taken out all those shadows with little remorse, Akira didn't seem like the type to attack without a good reason.

"But, like, dude…" Ryuji whined again and pulled away, much to Akira's dismay. "I mean like, your situation is so shitty…everyone thinks you're a criminal and you are on probation. You are basically an outcast. But you could literally be living a lavish lifestyle right now instead of that."

"Ryuji." Ann hissed, almost stomping on his foot. They know Ryuji is right. But it's something that doesn't need to be said.

Akira's smile falls slightly, and Makoto wants to slap Ryuji herself. Just because Akira had a carefree attitude, that didn't mean he doesn't have feelings about his situation.

"Listen," Akira said with the same small smile, but his voice is serious. "If I never defended that woman. If I didn't get an assault record, I would have never moved to Shibuya, and I wouldn't have met you guys. We wouldn't have formed the Phantom Thieves, and those shitty adults would still be abusing you guys. Nothing would have changed. If I absolve my criminal record, which, trust me, wouldn't be possible, I would have to go back to my hometown, and this is over. And we all know this isn't over yet."

"You've thought about this," Makoto stated because he seemed so sure of himself. She's honestly impressed. Many people in his spot would have taken the easy way out, but Akira is roughing it out. He is doing what he feels is right, and Makoto is so grateful. Without Akira, She could have never opened up to her true self or reached some sense of actualization.

"Of course." Akira smiled easily, before less than gently taking Morgana out of his bag and handing the cat to Ann, who wasn't expecting an armful of a cat, "Now, I have a shift at work; I figured Morgana might prefer hanging out with you guys while I work it."

"Why do you even need to work?" Ann asked, balancing the cat who was now purring insistently and nuzzling against her chin happily.

"For my resume. Gotta beef it up a bit." Akira nonchalantly said, then headed off with a wave down the alleyway to the underground mall.

"If I had ten million yen, I sure as hell wouldn't lift a finger." Ryuji shook his head in disbelief. "I wouldn't need a resume."

"The number of art supplies I could have. Imagine the works I could create." Yusuke wondered out loud, his face becoming excited at just the excitement of it.

"I would totally buy the most expensive shoes I could find, and then some." Ann chirped in with a smile, swinging back and forth in delight.

"I'm curious about something." Makoto piped up because she's been wondering this the past day. There wasn't ever a good time to bring it up in Kaneshiro's Palace, and Akira had left before she could ask.

"Shoot." Ryuji acknowledged with a nod.

"Alice, that's Akira's Persona?" Makoto asked to clarify. The thieves look between themselves before nodding, so Makoto continues, "Why is Akira's persona, Alice, from _Alice in Wonderland?_ "

"Uhhh…" Ann's mouth is open, but she doesn't have an answer.

"Wait, for real? Isn't that like a Disney movie? I've never seen it, to be honest." Ryuji shrugged, but his face curled up in trepidation, "But like I can't imagine Disney making something that creepy…Alice definitely doesn't look or act like a Disney princess."

"Why do you ask?" Yusuke asked, tilting his head.

"You all haven't noticed it?" Makoto blinked before she explains, "All of our Personas are related to famous thieves, or famous people who have rebelled against a power of some sort. I'm not sure the semantics of it but, Morgana has Zorro, who must be based on Zorro, the masked outlaw who defended commoners and the indigenous people of California from the Spanish rule. I mean, yes, he was a fictional character, but he's a famous one. And mine? Johanna? I know she is based on Pope Joan, who went against the tradition of male popes. She hasn't been proven to be real, so she is essentially fictional, but her myth has persisted through the church's all these years. If you look into the origin of your persona's names, you'll understand where I'm going with this."

"Captain Kidd?" Ryuji pointed to himself.

"Based on William Kidd, a pirate who ransacked and attacked French colonies. He was branded an outlaw when he attacked a neutral ship and was executed. But, stories of his career in piracy grew and lasted through time."

"Dude…That's so badass." Ryuji grinned madly.

"OK, but what does this have to do with Alice?" Ann questioned a finger on her chin in hopes of understanding the answer.

"Exactly. Alice in Wonderland was an English novel written in 1865 by Lewis Carroll; the premise is Alice falls into Wonderland and her adventures there—"

"But she is a fictional character, right?" Yusuke interrupted. "You are saying our persona are based on fictional characters, correct? Then Alice makes sense."

"Yes, technically, she was fictional. She was based on Alice Liddel, a girl from a family Lewis was friends with. But, the Alice in the book is fictional," Makoto nodded, but she frowned, "But what I'm saying is our persona are based on rebellious figures who may or may not be fictional. It's not a requirement to be fictional. The theme is outlaws or Thieves; people who stood against societal norms in some way. Defied the powers at be. Which makes absolute sense because we are awakening our rebellious spirit."

"Where are you going with this?" Morgana wondered, snapping out of his admiration for Ann once Makoto started getting serious with her explanation.

"I'm saying that if any of you have read Alice in Wonderland or seen the movie. Alice isn't normally considered a 'thief' or a 'rebellious figure.' She's not standing up to anyone or anything in the sense of carrying out justice. I mean, she did things that could be considered rebellious, but she only did those things because she did not understand the rules of Wonderland rather than having actual intent behind them. Alice is just a little girl; she is a child. And Alice in Wonderland is just a children's book. Why is Akira's persona represented as Alice?" Makoto got to the crux of her question because it's been bugging her this entire time. Makoto puts pieces together, but this is a puzzle she is having trouble solving. "Why is Akira different from the norm?"

"Oh, that," Ryuji nodded, and Makoto thinks he understands her question, but then he says with a sheepish smile, "Alice isn't Akira's original persona."

"Excuse me?" Makoto asked because she has to assume she heard him wrong.

"Alice. She isn't Akira's original persona. Sorry, we didn't get your question, I guess." Ann confirmed what Ryuji had said, but then a thoughtful look came across her face, "Uhh, It was Arsene? Right, Morgana? Arsene was Akira's first persona?"

"Yeah, Arsene was Akira's first." Morgana nodded, but his little cat face conveyed concern very well for a cat. "But…"

"I've never seen Arsene," Yusuke mentioned, the corners of his lips pulling into a frown. The apprehension was taught in his form.

"Me either… I've heard Ryuji and Morgana talk about him, but…" Ann added slowly and cursed, "Shit, what happens to the persona that Akira doesn't use? I mean…does he still have them or…because I only really see Alice. And occasionally Yoshitsune if Alice's Insta-kill doesn't work."

"He has Kaguya to." Ryuji piped up, "She's Akira's healer. And damn, she's a fine good one at that. She has this great healing spell…uh…"

"It's Mediarahan." Morgana filled in for him.

"Mediarahan?"

"It's more effective than Dia. It can heal a whole team to full H.P.; it's a way advanced healing spell. But, I hardly ever see her."

"Does Akira still have Arsene, Morgana?" Ann asked, interrupting to bring back her question, "You can like read our Persona, right?"

"I can read the Persona that you have, yes, but with Akira's case, I can only read what he has equipped." Morgana shook his head with a frown, "I don't even know if that's possible for me to read his others. So, no, I don't know if he still has Arsene or not. I don't even know how many persona he has."

"What happens to the Persona Akira doesn't use?" Makoto restates Ann's question because that is a really valid question. What does happen to them? Do they disappear, or does Akira hold onto them? She can't imagine he would get rid of his original persona if that represents Akira's true self and rebellion.

The group falls silent, a pensive air around them. Ryuji looked baffled, Yusuke was thoughtful, Ann was stumped, and Morgana was downright concerned.

"Have you never asked him?" Makoto asked quietly that she knows they aren't stupid, yet this wasn't something she thought they could ignore.

"It's not that we never asked him…" Ryuji shrugged, his sentence trailing off only to be finished by Morgana.

"He's evasive…" Morgana finished, "When he got his new persona, the ones we hadn't seen him get, all he said was that he 'picked them up' somewhere."

"He didn't really tell us where he got all that money either." Yusuke frowned, crossing his arms.

"Yeah…" Ann lowered her head, "Truth be told, we don't know a lot about Akira's abilities."

"Have you asked him outright?" Makoto suggested, "Like, cornered him and then asked him?"

"Well, no, but." Ryuji shook his head.

"Let's start by giving that a shot, huh?" Makoto decided. She was genuinely grateful to Akira and what he did for her. That much was true. But she was an investigator at heart, and she had to know what made Akira special. She had to know what Akira wasn't telling them. It was in her blood to investigate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, 10 million yen is around 95K in USD. For a highschool student with Akira's history that is quite a lot of buck 😂😂
> 
> I just find the fact that in NG+, Kaneshiro bribes you for 3 million yen, You literally have that and more, Akira could have for sure just been like, "Oh three million yen? Yeah sure, lemme get my wallet out" LMAO Well if you max out your wallet in the playthrough before XD I mean, those Compendium prices add up LMAO


	5. The one where Akira talks to his 'imaginary friends' and the Phantom Thieves call another Emergency Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Don't you feel trapped underground?'
> 
> The one where Akira talks to his 'imaginary friends' and the Phantom Thieves call another Emergency Meeting.

No matter how many times Makoto sees her. She cannot get over how eerie Alice is. She has read Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland before, so she's no stranger to the story. However, Alice was never this violent in the book. She was curious, she was lost, and she was confused as she was stuck in a nonsensical world, but Alice was not supposed to be this fierce. Alice was a child for god's sake.

Akira's Alice was deadly. She bore the same resemblance as Alice from the book. The form of a small little girl. Blond hair adorned with a ribbon. A blue English styled dress and tiny black loafers. Her movements were petite and graceful. She teetered behind Akira like a child hiding behind an adult's legs in bashfulness. There was always a pleasant smile on her face until the kill.

"Please Die for me!"

Yet, when she pointed, Alice's laugh never came off as the giggle of an innocent little girl; it was always wrong and distorted. High pitched and Sinister. Her smile distorted into an ominous grin.

The enemy exploded in a flurry of bears and black smoke.

Makoto doesn't understand Akira, nor can she begin to comprehend his ability.

Nor can she understand the entity of Alice. Because there is a lot to be dissected about the beloved fictional character being turned killer.

"That was a little too easy." Ann laughed with an air of sarcasm as she stretched out her form. Makoto understands why. They haven't done much at all. Akira was the true tank of the team. Makoto almost had to wonder why she was even there, why any of them were even there. Akira didn't necessarily need them. If anything, they were just following him around like groupies at this point. They were useless. 

"Oof Panther, step like two steps to the right." Akira wheezed slightly as he quickly tugged Ann to the side. Makoto didn't understand till she looked up. There was a security camera sitting up there; Ann must have gotten too close to the radius. Though, how did Akira sense that?

"How did you know?" Makoto asked, curiously. It was something else she noticed. Akira seemed to know exactly where the security camera's scope was. Not only that, Akira seemed to know exactly which way to go through the Palace, what piggy banks and briefcases held a treasure, and exactly where the grappling hook would hook onto. It was too convenient.

"I'm psychic, of course!" Akira laughed it off as if it were a joke as he began leading them hallway of the bank to the next area, skillfully dodging the cameras' scope.

Makoto wants to argue, but before she can get a word in, Akira is jumping another shadow and ripping it's mask off.

"Show me your true form!" Akira laughed ecstatically as the shadow contorted into a group of weird shadows they haven't encountered before. An ogre looking creature with no arms and a few demon looking swordsmen.

Makoto gets ready even though she knows she won't get to touch the enemy. Her stance falls into offensive, prepared for any command Akira would give her. Ann and Ryuji do the same next to her; Akira's hand is placed over his mask to prepare what was to come next. Yusuke and Morgana fall back into their places on the backline. 

"Alice!"

As usual, Alice bursts into existence, surrounded by blue flames and an eerie smile adorning her lips.

Akira's widened with his own sinister grin before he commands, "Please Die for me!"

Alice points, the group of teddy bear suicide bombers run at the group of shadows and explode in a dramatic show. Makoto thinks it's over because, usually, it is; after the explosion, the shadows dissipate generally, but they are still standing there when the air cleared.

"It…missed." Morgana's voice carried over; the squeaky voice filled with astonishment. "Those shadows, they resist curse damage."

"Dude…You missed," Ryuji said quietly, his jaw dropped. Makoto shares the same disbelief; admittedly, she has not been with the Phantom Thieves long, yet Alice's Die for Me has not missed within that time. Makoto can only conclude this is the first time it had in the entirety of the Phantom Thieves' career based on the other's reactions.

Akira hissed quietly, his face the perfect display of displeasure. It wasn't that he was seething per se, Makoto noted, more like he looked like he was inconvenienced. It's not a familiar expression, especially on their fearless leader.

"Ok, The middle one's weakness is Psy, and the other one's weaknesses are Bless. Which none of you have currently." Morgana slowly pointed out from the sidelines because they were in a pickle. "Well, Joker, what's the plan?"

Makoto turned to their leader to receive their instructions; his face still set on infuriation at the situation, but he begins barking out orders regardless.

"Panther, remember that accessory I gave you? Use it on me. Queen use Mafrei on them all, Skull, don't use electric whatever you do because the middle one will reflect it, and don't use Physical on the other two because they will reflect that. I don't know, use like headbutt on the middle one." Akira ordered quickly with grace, already raising his hand to his mask in preparation, "They are going to hit us, but we'll be fine."

Makoto frowned but did what Akira said regardless. Her turn was next, so she summoned Johanna to blast them with Mafrei; not to her surprise, it did minimal damage. She knew she wasn't as strong as Akira. But she was curious about what Akira's plan was. Usually, he relied on Insta-kill spells as his sole strategy, but they won't work on these shadows. She wants to know what he'll fall back on. Perhaps this mysterious Yoshitsune she has heard about?

Ryuji went next, summoning Captain Kidd in a flurry of movement; the pirate Persona headbutts the middle shadow and does minimal damage to no one's surprise. Makoto can only assume, much to her dismay, Ryuji and She were not vital to the plan, but it would be a waste to let them simply guard.

Ann throws out her hand, allowing the ring she had been given to glow. Makoto doesn't quite understand what Akira's order was with Ann. She knew some accessories had different uses than others. This one she wasn't sure it's affinity. The glow from the ring whirls around Akira, raising some stat she'd assume.

Of course, their luck would run dry and before any of them could do anything about it. The middle shadow sends a jolt of lightning through them all. Makoto felt her limbs seize, it wasn't the worst, and she could get through the pain, but it was a new feeling to her. Ryuji seemed fine because he used electricity mainly, and Akira looked unruffled as usual. Ann seemed the worse off, but not far off from how Makoto felt. Makoto felt like she couldn't move, and Ann seemed to be in the same spot.

"Queen and Panther have been electrified! They can't move!" Morgana cried from the sidelines. But before anyone could do anything, the next wave of attacks come. The swordsmen rush at the group, there were two, and they both lunged at Akira.

Makoto is afraid Akira is about to be impaled, and she wants to do something, anything but her limbs won't move, and she stares in horror as they nearly hit.

Akira sidesteps, jumping out of the way with absolute ease. And Makoto nearly sighed; of course, Akira was lithe enough to dodge that. Of course, Akira would be able to flawlessly avoid what comes at him. Akira was a master at this.

"Nice dodge, Joker!" Morgana praised.

The swordsmen return to their place beside the armless ogre; before they can launch another attack, Akira's hand raises to his mask, and blue flames surround him.

Makoto watched closely. Alice's insta-kill wasn't going to work since they resisted curse, so what would Akira use? Would he switch Persona? Would he use his missing original Persona? What is his move? Makoto, albeit unable to move, is shaking with anticipation.

"Alice!" Akira called, and the little girl appears behind him.

"No!" Makoto stuttered to herself because Akira can't be stupid enough to try using the move again, was he? Akira was intelligent; he should know that it won't work. He's not dumb enough to use it again.

"Megidolan!" Akira yelled, his voice a lower tone than usual, and his eyes narrowing in a piercing red.

There is a bright flash of light, and Makoto can barely keep her eyes open. It's like Akira has just unleased a nuclear bomb; the wave of energy almost takes her off her feet before everything dies down. In place of the explosion, the shadows are completely gone. Done. Disintegrated.

Like they had never been there in the first place. The hall is empty and quiet.

"Akira…" Morgana breathed, forgetting to use his codename; his voice was astonished as he approached their leader.

Akira doesn't pause to acknowledge the cat, however, and quickly raises his hand to his mask again, calling out another persona, "Kaguya Picaro!"

A beautiful female persona appears behind Akira in the same flurry of blue flames. She is far larger than Alice, with a multi-colored cape that Makoto thought sort of resembled a satellite dish. Her face was obscured with a mask, and she looked a bit like an android. Bunny ears protruded from the crown of her forehead, and her hair's locks fall down lusciously around her. It was strange; however, her outfit resembled the Shujin Uniform. Makoto wonders if that has anything to do with cognition.

"Salvation!" Akira commanded, once again holding his mask.

The Persona, Kaguya, twirls around, and healing energy settles over everyone. Makoto feels her limbs relax, allowing her to stretch out, and she can feel her energy returning her in a rush. Ann does the same beside her; the teen let out a sigh of bliss. Ryuji, who did not get as banged up, also let out a breath of gratitude.

"Joker! That was an Almighty move!" Morgana accused with disbelief, his eyes comically wide, approaching the group once Kaguya disappears in a burst of blue glitter.

"Yes, I am aware." Akira nodded, ignoring the disbelief in Morgana's form as the thief pulls a canteen of coffee out of their inventory and takes a long ass sip as everyone watched him expectantly. He continues to sip.

"Mona, What's an Almighty move?" Makoto asked, seeing as Akira wasn't going to answer anytime soon.

"It's a really advanced magic move, but it ignores weaknesses! It can't be repelled; it can't be blocked or drained!" Morgana exclaimed.

"Look, can we discuss this somewhere else? We can go back to the safe room." Akira suggested, looking around warily. The hallway was empty, all the shadows obliterated, yet the fact Akira couldn't insta-kill them must have shaken him to an extent, "I need to go to the entrance anyways."

"That's a good idea." Yusuke nodded, and the rest of the thieves had to agree. It was time for a break regardless; they had been at this all day.

  
From the safe room, it was easy to get back to the entrance of the bank. Ann doesn't know why, but every so often, instead of taking their break in the safe room, they would go to the entrance to rest. Akira always stood to the side, allowing the thieves to mutter around themselves while he just stared into space. She had to assume it was his way of resting, another weird quirk of Akira, she doesn't get it, but admittedly she doesn't understand a lot about Akira. 

Akira was continually moving; he fidgeted with things, he played with his gloves, or he would be tugging on his bangs. He pulled on his bangs always. Yet, in this instant, he was utterly still. Ann just thought, maybe he was tired? Sure, the Palaces didn't tire him out in the usual sense, but Ann had to assume Akira making every move and killing every shadow had some retaliation. Akira was only human.

So, Ann is going to let him do what it is he does at the entrance. She is sure the rest of the group doesn't particularly care until Makoto decides to speak up.

"Joker, as the team advisor, I feel like it would be beneficial for you to explain why we go to the entrance sometimes if we are not leaving? I just want to understand the strategy behind it, so I can plan accordingly." Makoto said professionally, approaching Akira before the other has the time to slip into his usual daze.

"Oh, Um…" Akira seemed at a loss for words, which was weird for their leader. Akira could be quiet, but when approached, he always said something witty or something charming. His responses were always smooth. To see him baffled was a small delight for Ann as she was sure the other thieves thought too.

"And also, I wanted to know where you got your other personas. I feel like it would be helpful for the rest of the team and me to back you up in that sort of situation from earlier if we have a better understanding of your abilities." Makoto added, her face calm and inquisitive. Ann had to give her props; it's the question that all of them had been trying to ask, and Makoto had basically professionally cornered Akira yet still being absolutely direct. Ann was never good at the flow of conversations, and she could hardly make other people tell her what she wanted to hear. Maybe she could get Makoto to teach her a few tricks.

"That's—" Akira sighed, shaking his head. Ann had to assume he knew this was coming this entire time. How long did he think they'd ignore the fact he is wholly over-powered?

"Like for real, Dude? You got to give us something." Ryuji interrupted, his arms crossed. "I mean a magic spell that ignores weaknesses. How did you learn THAT?"

"That healing spell was quite powerful as well." Yusuke nodded in agreement, his hand on his chin in contemplation.

Akira's face falls into irritation, and he scratches his chin with careful contemplation. His face screws up in conflict. Ann can see the hesitation in his form like he really didn't want to tell them.

"Joker?" Morgana prompted because Akira stays like this for a few seconds longer than he should.

Akira shook his head and opens his mouth like he is about to explain it all. The thieves lean in, curious because this is the answer they are waiting for. This was it. It had to be. But Akira groaned and closed his mouth again, then chose to turn his head in a different direction than the thieves stood.

"I can like…tell them, right? I mean, you guys never specifically said I couldn't tell them." Akira said, addressing thin air. Ann blinked and blinked twice because it's obvious Akira isn't addressing any of them. Akira is literally talking to thin air, and he continues, "Like, it's not in the rules, right? I mean, you didn't even give me a set of rules."

"Dude, for real? What are you playing at?" Ryuji groaned because Ann gets it. Akira has to be messing with them. Akira was a trickster at heart, a showman; this was just another act. This was another joke on them; another ploy to weasel his way out of an explanation. 

"Wow, Thanks Justine, You are so helpful." Akira huffed, glaring in the direction of the air he is talking to.

"Justine?" Yusuke echoed, confused by the name. None of them were named Justine. And a Justine has never been introduced. Where did he pull the name Justine from? 

"Joker, this is—" Makoto sighed, but Akira interrupted her.

"Ok, this is going to sound completely impossible, but I'm asking you to keep an open mind because we can literally travel to a cognitive world and use monsters to fight shadows." Akira laughed awkwardly with a sheepish smile, "So, there is a door right there—"

Akira gestured to a space where he had been talking to seconds ago. A space across the courtyard. A very empty space devoid of any sort of door. 

"—and it leads to a place called the Velvet Room where wildcards like me can summon and fuse Persona. Igor, who has an incredibly long nose, is the master of the room, and his twin assistants Justine and Caroline—uh, for lack of a better word, assist me. Shut up, Justine; your 'assistance' is debatable at best. But only wildcards can enter or see the entrance. And no one but the wild cards can see the residents of the velvet room residents either." Akira explained, tugging on his bangs insistently and shifting from foot to foot in a nervous fashion before turning back to the empty space with an angry scowl, "Unless they show themselves to you. Which, given Justine's piercing glare, isn't going to happen anytime soon. And I doubt Caroline would go along with that either."

"That's—"

They let the concept sink in.

"Bullshit, Dude. I mean, seriously? For real?" Ryuji wheezed in disbelief, crossing his arms harder than he had been. There was apparent irritation in his face. "A magical room where you fuse Persona? Are you serious?"

"I've lived in the metaverse for my entire life, and I've never heard of a room like that!" Morgana argued. "And a man with a long nose, seriously?"

"Well—" Akira's face paled, and Ann assumed it's because he is caught in a lie.

"And there is some sort of invisible girl standing there and an invisible door?" Ann piped up because she cannot believe it. The cognitive world was weird, that much was true, but Akira's story just didn't make sense in the slightest. It must be Akira teasing them; it seemed like something he would do. He didn't want to give them the truth, so he's making stuff up as he goes. "Come on, Joker quit messing with us and tell us the truth. Don't you trust us?"

"I was hoping you would be serious with me. I know I'm fairly new, but…" Makoto frowned, shifting her hair behind her ear with disappointment in her eyes.

"Though, Imagine if it did exist," Yusuke hummed, a pensive look across his face, "Why would you choose a man with a long nose? It doesn't seem very aesthetic. I feel like it would be more fitting to have a wise, beautiful woman be the master. Perhaps with ponytails."

"Dude, you are describing Ann." Ryuji sighed, shaking his head, "Except for the wise part."

"Hey! I can be wise!" Ann stomped her foot, her face heating up at this. Stupid Ryuji wasn't wise himself, so he couldn't tell Ann she couldn't be wise. "I'm a lot wiser than you!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Ryuji challenged back, inching closer to her. "Say something wise!"

"How does one measure wisdom?" Yusuke wondered out loud.

"Joker?"

The thieves turned to see that their leader had walked away from the group while they bickered to his usual spot, where he had said his 'door' was. Akira stood there in his ordinary daze, his eyes blank and his hands in his pocket. His face was emotionless. Ann always thought it was sort of creepy. He just stared. Soullessly. Listlessly.

"He's ignoring us." Ryuji scoffed, walking over and nudging Akira a few times, but giving up when he didn't get a response. "Think we offended him?"

"Because we didn't go along with his joke?" Ann mused, "I suppose, but to be fair, we did ask him a serious question."

"Yes, one, I think we might not get an answer to." Makoto frowned a little harder, and Ann knows what she meant. Akira is keeping the secret, and he obviously doesn't want them to find out. Yet, why is that?

"Why doesn't he trust us?" Yusuke sighed, shaking his head, "Have we given him a reason not to?"

What was Akira's plan?

  
Futaba does not understand Akira in the slightest. She thought she was weird, all the kids when she went to school had accused her of that, but Akira takes this to another degree. The teen her father took in, who lives in Leblanc's attic, talks to his cat. And not in the sense of pet talk. No, he has actual full-on conversations with his cat, in a normal voice, in the middle of the store, as if the cat were talking back. The cat meows in response to Akira's questions or statements, and Futaba thinks she might just have too much time on her hand to actually consider the fact that they are even talking. She actually researched him just to see if he had a history of schizophrenia or something. He didn't. But that doesn't explain the cat. 

But that's not the weirdest bit.

She is a hundred percent sure that Akira is one of the phantom thieves. And his friends were the rest. It's absurd, and there was no one to tell. But she can't deny the things she has heard through the bugs she hid in Leblanc. Akira was a phantom thief, a criminal, a thief in the night stealing significant figures' hearts in society. An Olympic teacher, A famous Painter, and now she was sure they were going after a mafia boss—a mafia boss for crying out loud. Futaba cannot believe it.

Futaba has played multiple video games. She has watched hours of anime and read millions of manga. There are a ton of stories and plots running through her head at any given time. Yet, this one was the strangest of all. Why was a phantom thief living with Sojiro? Why does a phantom thief exist in Shibuya in general? 

And why did this Phantom Thief seem to know about her?

"Futaba, I went to Akihabara today, and I saw this; I thought you might like it." Akira's voice rang through the door. Futaba doesn't answer though, she can't. She can't leave this room, and she can't talk to Akira yet; she's too afraid. But she does pull up her camera on her computer; the feed shows the outside of her room, so she knows who is outside at all times. And Akira has appeared more than often. It's been happening for a few weeks. He will come and just sort of talk by her door while Sojiro was away.

Akira never pushed her though, Futaba noticed. Akira obviously knew she was there, which Futaba can't fathom how he knows about her. Sojiro and Akira interact in the café, and Sojiro had never brought her up in front of Akira. But Akira never pressed her to talk. He teased, and he laughed, but he never forced Futaba to answer. Akira always provided the conversation. He always just told her random things, like how he's been building a computer from scratch from parts or how he hit a home run at the batting cages. Mundane things. Day to day moments. She felt normal; it felt normal like she was interacting with a sibling.

Her mouth watered as she pinpointed what Akira had set in front of her door. It was the newest Neo Featherman figurine, the limited edition one that just came out that was way, way out of her price range. So far out, she wouldn't even ask Sojiro to buy it for her. It was in the field of a million yen; how did Akira even get it?! As far as she knew, Akira only worked three-part jobs and was a full-time student, not to mention the Phantom Thieverying; there was no way he could get his hands on that kind of cash.

And how does Akira even know that Futaba loved Neo Featherman?

"I have a friend; he's into this stuff too." Akira laughed, lingering outside of the door, his posture so easy and lax that even Futaba feels like she even feels relaxed. "He might get jealous I didn't buy this for him though, so don't tell anyone, ok?"

Futaba scoffed to herself because who was there to tell? All her friends she didn't have? Sojiro? Akira's Cat?

"My friend has made some mistakes," Akira's voice drops a tone, not enough to ruin his carefree posture but enough for Futaba to really tune in because she senses Akira is about to say something important. Usually, Akira is pretty chill, pretty easygoing in what he said. But, she can feel he is about to say something serious, "And I think sometimes Neo Featherman helps him cope with that to an extent. I hope one day, he sees that he is more than his mistakes, even his perceived ones. The world is often not black and white. Some of the things that happened to him were out of his control, and he internalized it. And it really hurts him. And it led him to make some bad decisions."

Futaba bit her lip; she doesn't know who Akira is talking about, but the story is hitting close to home. Akira always said cryptic things that she could never decipher.

"His mom committed suicide when he was young, and he thought it was his fault, and I think that has been killing him inside." Akira's voice quiets into a whisper.

Futaba lets out a small unexpected sob because there is no way Akira could know that. There is no way Akira is telling her this without knowing her own past; it cannot be a coincidence. Why is Akira telling her this? How does Akira know that? She knows Akira is a Phantom Thief, but how did he acquire this information?

"It doesn't excuse his actions, but he's been hurting for so long, and he doesn't know how to cope." Akira sighed, his head hitting Futaba's door with an audible thump. His posture slumps, and he seems conflicted.

Futaba's heart is racing, and her palms are starting to sweat like crazy.

"It wasn't his fault."

Futaba wants to rip her hair out. She wants to scream or shout or something.

"Anyways, I know it won't make a difference, but I know you are different than him. You have different coping mechanisms." Akira said, pulling away from the door. "People can change. I believe he can change, and I believe you can too."

Futaba's pulse is pounding, but unlike earlier, there is a flash of hope in her veins.

"Once we are done with Kaneshiro, I promise we'll help you out, Futaba." Akira smiled, his voice sure and steady. "We'll steal your heart. Just be prepared when we do."

Futaba doesn't understand Akira, but that one sentence sends chills up her spine because the time of her absolution is on the horizon, and she cannot wait to get out of this room she considers her tomb.

But, she has to wonder, how does Akira know she knows he is a Phantom Thief?

Kaneshiro was absolutely disgusting, Yusuke concluded, as Kaneshiro took a form as a human-fly hybrid. The thing, for lack of a better word, was downright sickening and vile. It was just like Makoto said; he was a fly on dirty money. A shitty money-grubbing filthy fly with too much dirty money on his hand. The form truly embodied him as a person. It was just as Madarame's shogun form suited his vile ways. While Madarame was vanity, Kaneshiro had manifested greed.

"Being young is such a crime? They are naïve, they are idiots, and they don't even realize how stupid they are! I couldn't just sit back and cash in on that, could I?" Kaneshiro spat, wiping his hands together like a fly would. Yusuke wanted to vomit; he cannot wait to take this thing out. He wants to freeze him and shatter him into a million pieces.

"Ryuji, Tarukaja on me. Morgana, Lucky Punch, and Yusuke use that cleaning spray on him." Akira commanded, his voice short and clipped as he raised his hand to his mask. It's a weird transition since Akira usually acted first then directed. More or less because he didn't have to direct with Alice's abilities.

Yusuke isn't a strategist. He doesn't think he's stupid, but his mind does not work in the same way Akira's or Makoto's do. So, he follows Akira's commands; it's a weird dynamic since usually in battle, Akira would have wiped out the enemy by now. Using Alice to insta-kill everything in his way. But he remembered from Madarame's fight, Palace Rulers are different. They are more powerful and aren't susceptible to insta-kill skills. Or perhaps they were; Akira just wanted to be careful not to accidentally kill them. Yusuke doesn't know exactly, but he shivers at the thought.

"Charge!" Akira used a passive skill, one that Yusuke isn't unfamiliar with. However, he only ever sees this skill used in battles against palace rulers. Like a physical attack user, Yusuke is jealous of this one skill. It doubles the attack of the next physical skill. Yusuke felt like if he could learn it, he would be more useful to Akira. His physical attacks would be double fold.

"Tarukaja!" Ryuji yelled, holding his own mask as the skill raises Akira's attack.

Yusuke quickly took out the cleaning spray as commanded and sprayed it on the fly. It was a weird concept that everyday items took on far different abilities in the Metaverse and Yusuke has to give Akira credit for figuring that out. Yusuke wondered if he brought his paint in if it would have another purpose? Would it transform into something else? He could copy skill cards, but they weren't helpful since Akira never needed them anyway. 

"Lucky Punch!" Morgana summoned his own Persona, sending the punch directly to Kaneshiro's face. It must have been lucky since it caused a critical hit, giving them a chance to surround him. Yusuke isn't a strategist, but he's beginning to put pieces together.

Yusuke is waiting for the all-out attack order that he is assuming is coming. He doesn't think it could take out Kaneshiro, but it would at least take a chunk of his health regardless. But the order never comes; instead, Akira called for them to fall back.

The artist had faith in Akira's skills. Indeed, Akira was a formidable fighter, and Yusuke could acknowledge that. Yet, it's times like these that he gets frustrated with their leader. Yusuke isn't a strategist, and in turn, he can admit he does not see the whole picture when it comes to this type of thing. But sometimes it seemed like Akira took on everything by himself. Akira doesn't let them attack usually. And it bothers Yusuke because they are supposed to be a team. They are supposed to be working together.

"Hassou Tobi!" Akira bellowed, and Yoshitsune comes out in a flurry of blue flames, bringing his sword down on Kaneshiro in a multitude of attacks that are so fast Yusuke can't keep up with them. It's enough to bring Kaneshiro to his knees, and Yusuke assumed the battle had to be over just as fast as it started.

"The hell? You punks are stronger than I give you look…" Kaneshiro panted, looking like he was being held together by a strong yet still had the guts to be cocky. "Better pull out the big guns."

"You are all buzz, no bite!" Morgana hissed; his slingshot held up in a fury. Yusuke silently agreed because Kaneshiro had been taken down as easy as a fly, and he must be bluffing.

Apparently, Kaneshiro was not bluffing because before they knew it. The fly flew right into a safe behind him, which became a vast robotic piggy bank called Piggytron. Yusuke is astonished; this was honestly too surreal.

"This fucking thing again…What a pain," Akira muttered under his breath, with an eye roll. Yusuke turned slightly; if he hadn't been standing right next to the leader, he would have never heard it. It's weird; the way Akira spoke made it seem like he'd seen this thing before. Before Yusuke could ask, Akira is giving them orders again. "Same thing as last time!"

Yusuke had to wonder if it would work a second time; after all, Piggytron was a heap of metal.

The members do what is asked, following the same moves as before. Morgana's lucky punch does little this time. Though to be fair, Piggytron's attack does little to them either.

"Hassou Tobi!" Akira called, Yoshitsune coming forth to perform the same attack. And Yusuke thinks he shouldn't be surprised by now when it does manage to take down the enormous automated piggy bank. It exploded into a billion pieces, launching Kaneshiro and all his money onto the ground in a satisfying display.

Kaneshiro is reluctant, to say the least, holding onto his money till the bitter end. He starts spouting nonsense, but then something he said caught Yusuke's attention, and he is sure the other phantom thieves' attention as well.

"These Palaces could net you loads of cash! You could do whatever you wanted to other people's hearts!" Kaneshiro exclaimed, trying to persuade them. It's an offhanded comment. But Kaneshiro was right to some point.

Yusuke feels everyone freeze except Joker, and Yusuke knows why. Ann's face paled, Ryuji's eyes are wide with realization, Morgana looked dazed, and Makoto has a calculative look on her face after hearing that information.

"We're not like you!" Akira snarled, throwing his hand out in frustration.

Yusuke wants to agree, but it makes Yusuke wonder, how did Akira become so rich in the first place? A student doesn't just come across ten million yen.

"Where do you find meaning in that naïve sense of justice?" Kaneshiro scoffed, "You know, there's already someone out there taking full advantage of what Palaces have to offer…"

"What?" Makoto blinked, and Yusuke realized they haven't told her about the black mask yet. It simply hadn't come up with her, however. They wanted to see where she stood first. 

"I'll let you in on a secret." Kaneshiro smiled disgustingly, "There's a criminal using people's Palaces to accomplish whatever they damn please; they don't care about consequences. Psychotic breakdowns, Mental shutdowns, anything goes. They don't give a shit. I bet they are rolling in the dough."

"Spit it out! Who are you talking about?!" Ryuji spat, his posture getting defensive. Yusuke thought its wasted effort; there is no reason Kaneshiro would tell them.

Kaneshiro snickered and rolled his eyes. And Yusuke swore they landed right on Akira, "Don't even bother, You are nothing compared to them. Better be careful… A chance encounter with them could prove fatal…"

And before Yusuke can even dissect those words, Kaneshiro's shadow disappears in a flash, and the Palace starts to rumble.

The Palace isn't what Yusuke is afraid is going to come down after that revelation.

  
"You think Akira is this black mask? Causing mental shutdowns?" Makoto clarified, her fingers tapping on the wooden table in the middle of the park. Everyone has gathered around closely, and Morgana finished explaining the black mask's problem to their newest member.

Morgana knew this was one of the only places Akira didn't usually hang out with his confidants. Occasionally he would take them here, but Tae had wanted him to do a clinical trial today. It was secluded enough as well that most wouldn't eavesdrop on their conversation. It was easy enough to get everyone to meet up, especially after what happened in Kaneshiro's Palace.

Ryuji looked around, a bit nervous, "He's not going to come out of the bushes, is he?"

"He was at Takemi's last I checked; he does clinical trials with her, and more than often, he stays with her the entire afternoon," Morgana assured; he wondered if he should tell them what he does with Tae. But it doesn't seem like it matters right now. Eventually, maybe.

"You guys think Akira is the black mask? The one causing mental shutdowns?" Makoto asked once more, and Morgana gets why. It's a grave accusation. It's not one to take lightly in the least. Makoto just joined their team too, so it's not unreasonable for her to be skeptical of their accusations. She was the best person to fill in, though, since Morgana knew she had an analytic mind.

"I mean. It makes sense, doesn't it?" Ann sighed, crossing her arms hard; Morgana can see she is taking this hard. They are all conflicted over the matter; they are all being torn in two different directions. Akira was their friend and leader. But, it isn't as easy to ignore all these flags. 

"Ok, but what is your basis? What is the evidence being provided here?" Makoto urged, pulling a small notebook out of her bag along with a pencil. "Tell me why you think that, and we'll work from there. It's a serious accusation, but if you guys are sure about this, then we need to formulate it."

"He has persona beyond his level, overpowered skills, and impossible for a person who just awakened their persona a month ago to have!" Morgana whispered because, in his mind, it's the most damning evidence. "And he won't tell us where he got them."

Makoto wrote it down, diligently, "Alright, what else? We have to take everything into account here."

"The dude is a fucking millionaire." Ryuji shook his head in frustration, "He has all this money; where did a high schooler get that much cash?"

"He knows the Palaces. Like the codes in Kaneshiro's Palace, even though the code sheets were hidden in the Palace as hints, he didn't need them." Yusuke suggested. "He seems to know every secret passage and every treasure spot before we do."

"He was the first one with the app for the metaverse." Ann frowned, twirling her hair nervously, "And, he didn't even tell us where that came from! We don't know if he 'found' it or already had it!"

"It's like he knows things he shouldn't," Ryuji argued, making another point, "I mean, you get that, too, right? He like, almost knows you better than you know yourself."

Makoto writes everything down patiently and diligently, a conflicted look on her face as she looks through all the reasoning before speaking, "This is all uncorroborated evidence, barely even circumstantial at best."

"What does that mean?"

"It's evidence that relies on an inference to connect it to a conclusion of fact. Though this barely reaches that," Makoto explained, pursing her lips and tapping her pencil aggressively, "For example, Akira is a millionaire and Kaneshiro said in the Palace that you could make a net load of cash off a palace. But, those two facts are not exclusively linked. Akira could have won the lottery. He could have inherited a family estate. Someone off the street could have handed him a check. Or Kaneshiro could be lying about the palaces being cash fountains. There is a multitude of ways Akira could have gotten that money without it being from a Palace. There is no solid evidence those two facts are linked."

"But, ain't that a huge coincidence?" Ryuji argued.

"Oh no, I agree with you; I think it's a huge coincidence if it is. I am saying you don't have direct evidence that Akira acquired all his wealth from exploiting palaces. We know he has acquired some from the money the shadows drop since we have witnessed that and the treasure we have collected. We know he works three paid part-time jobs; however, we don't know that is how he got its entirety. We don't know." Makoto shook her head. "As for the Persona, that isn't a direct piece of evidence either. He won't tell us where he got them, but that does not mean he is connected to the mental shutdowns or psychotic breakdowns. I mean, maybe his story could have been true."

"I mean, I doubt it. Sounds fake." Ryuji argued.

"How do you explain him knowing the Palaces like the back of his hand?" Yusuke questioned.

"Honestly, It's suspicious, but again, it's circumstantial. It is not a direct piece of evidence. It is not solid proof. He may just be very intuitive with directions." Makoto sighed and set her pencil down. "I will admit that Akira's abilities are suspicious, and the fact he is indeed so wealthy is alarming. Kaneshiro's words in the Palace are quite frightening as well. It feels like a puzzle coming together, but, guys, we don't have direct evidence. We don't know Akira committed these crimes for sure. We have to be sure of it before we can pass an accurate judgment."

"We don't know that he didn't, though." Morgana pointed out slowly, he didn't want to play devil's advocate, but as a phantom thief, they had to consider all options.

"You're right." Makoto frowned, "We can neither confirm nor deny that Akira has committed these crimes. The best thing we can do is simply observe and come up with contingency plans."

"But—"

"Have you considered what his motive would be?" Makoto interrupted before Morgana has a chance to say anything. It's a question that shuts everyone up instantly.

Morgana frowned. A motive? It's true; why would Akira be abusing Palaces? Why would he be causing mental shutdowns or psychotic breakdowns in the first place? What was his goal?

And why would he start the Phantom Thieves then? He's essentially gathered them, but what is his motive? 

"His motive?" Ryui frowned, having similar thoughts as Morgana.

"I do not deny the fact that Akira has some aspects of him that don't add up. But we have to ask why he would do that?" Makoto questioned, "So far, he's been really kind to me. You are right, Ryuji, when you said he knows things about us that we don't. But we also have to consider, he is very good at reading and connecting with people. He may pick up on things that we don't even know we are putting out. And we can't suspect him for that. It is a human ability. He hasn't given us a reason why he would do these acts."

"Akira is…really kind." Ann nodded, twiddling with her thumbs, "It hurts to think he might be the one behind everything when all he's done has been kind to me. He helped me take down Kamoshida, and he visits Shiho with me constantly. He's always there when I want to hang out, takes me out places, and talks me through my problems."

"Yeah…" Ryuji frowned, "He trains with me all the time when I'm feeling down or anxious. He helped me get right with the track team. I had been sulking about it for a while until Akira came and helped me deal with it."

"But what if he is manipulating us?" Yusuke grimaced, and Morgana can understand why. Yusuke's entire life has been dictated and manipulated by a man he thought was like a father figure where, in reality, Madarame was just using him. Naturally, he'd be wary.

"What if he is just being nice and accommodating for his master plan?" Anna wheezed, her arms holding her slightly shaking frame. "What if it's all a lie? What if he is just using us?"

"That could be a possibility." Makoto's frown hardened, but she sighed, "But it could be he is a genuinely nice person, and he is doing this for our benefit. We simply don't know that. You are jumping to assumptions here. I mean, if I were causing these mental shutdowns and psychotic break downs, I wouldn't gather a party that could potentially find out about these acts. We are assuming Akira is the culprit merely based on his abilities. There is no evidence."

"How do we know?" Morgana asked because he desperately wants Akira to be a genuinely nice person. Morgana has never had someone who has cared for him like Akira did.

"We watch, and we collect data. We have to be fair and give him a chance." Makoto said, closing her notebook with an air of finality. "Besides, we don't want him to be the black mask. We want to believe him; he is our friend, and he is our leader. We just need to be careful about picking out things in the future. Morgana is with him constantly, so he should be able to tell us if Akira is sneaking away or not. That should be the first tell-tale sign, after all. He would have to be in the Metaverse to cause these incidents."

"He hasn't been, and I'll do my best to continue to watch him." Morgana nodded with resolve. Morgana will prove that Akira is innocent. And if not, then the Phantom Thieves would have to deal with him.

"This actually makes me feel a bit better." Ann nodded, her mood lifted again, "I mean, yeah Akira is sus, but you are right, Makoto. He wouldn't have a motive." 

"We still should be careful, though," Morgana shook his head. "If Akira isn't the culprit, then we have absolutely no idea who it could be."

"Here, let me help you with that, Senpai." Akira offered, taking the bags of soil from Haru's hands. Haru isn't weak in the slightest; she's been doing this for a couple of years. No one would guess she had some muscle behind her dainty dresses. Yet, Akira's charming personality takes her by surprise, and before she knows it, she lets him take the bags.

"Kurusu-kun, thank you." Haru smiled, bowing slightly. "You really don't have to take them all though, I can carry a few too."

"Akira. You can call me Akira." Akira smiled cheekily as Haru led him to the roof. "And it's cool; I really wanted to test how many I could carry. In tandem, you inspired me."

"Ah, Thank you, Do try to be careful, though." Haru nodded, pushing the doors open so that Akira could get to the roof easily. "You can call me Haru, too; I don't care much about formalities."

"Haru then," Akira nodded as he heaved the bag of soil next to the planters. He sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off his brow. Haru can't help but watch.

Haru doesn't understand Akira. She hasn't really known him long, and they have even interacted less. She knew of his criminal record, and she knew of all the insidious rumors the students at school spread about him. It was very hard to ignore, but she never really paid mind to them. She had other things she had to focus on. Such as her father's expectations of her and her engagement. Akira had never been huge on her radar. Until he offered to help her garden a week ago, Haru was surprised. He honestly didn't fit any of those horrid rumors that the school spread.

Yes, He was quiet, but he was also incredibly studious and smart. Haru has secretly checked the second year's test scores a few times out of curiosity, and Akira was always in the top ten in his class.

No, he was not rude or crass or vulgar. Akira was mischievous and perhaps a bit too carefree, but he was never outright inappropriate or bad-mannered with Haru. Akira was always pleasant and helpful. Haru couldn't help but feel at ease around him. He was always polite and caring whenever they interacted.

No, he wasn't a loner. Haru knew he hung out with Takamaki and Sakamoto. She had even seen him with Nijima a few times as well. Akira had a social circle. Unlike Haru. Haru can admit she is a bit jealous; watching how his group interacts makes her crave the same intimacy type. But she doesn't know who to go to for that. In the past, everyone had only been friends with her for her family's status.

Akira didn't fit the mold everyone had set for him, and Haru appreciated that. Akira can ignore the rumors, be friends with who he wants, and excel. Haru wished she could be as brave as Akira seemed to be.

"Haru, Do you think we should bring these under the awning?" Akira asked her, curiously, breaking her out of her reverie. She looked to the sky where he was looking; it's cloudy and dreary for a summer day, "It looks like a summer shower; the plants might get overwatered."

"Yes, that would probably be wise. If it's clear tomorrow, we can bring them out again for some sun." Haru nodded, impressed with Akira's consideration. She wouldn't have pegged him for a gardener.

Haru was the only member of the gardening club; currently, the previous members had just graduated last year. Haru knows she should be actively looking for new members, yet, there was too much on her plate right now and not enough gardening work for her to justify actively seeking members. Yet, she may just have the perfect member right here. 

  
  
"Akira-kun, would you like to be a part of the gardening club?" Haru asked once she and Akira drag all the plants under the awning. Just in the nick of time, too, because it just started to sprinkle.

"Am I not already?" Akira laughed sheepishly, tugging on his bangs.

Haru chuckled in return, "I did consider you a member as well; I just wanted to make it official. Though, there isn't any paperwork or anything you have to sign…really there are no conditions, I just thought I'd ask you officially."

"Of course, Haru, I would love to." Akira's head bobbed up and down. "Gardening is enjoyable, and it probably would look good on my transcript to have an extra-curricular."

"I think so, too, about the gardening part." Haru giggled, and she feels lighter than she has in months. She doesn't know what Akira's intentions were, but, for once, she wanted to actually try and make a friend. If he turns out to be after her family status, then she'll just cut him off like everyone else. Haru wants to try, though. Akira has proven himself different than expected in the past in the school, so she feels a sort of connection to him. "It's soothing; there is just something about working with your hands that is satisfying,"

"Yup." Akira nodded, "And besides, sometimes you get something delicious out of it."

"Yes, that is true as well!" Haru laughed because that is definitely another perk of it; she's so in the moment she lets slip, "I want to do something with my vegetables eventually, I put so much work and effort into them, and I want to share it with others."

"I think that's admirable; you do work hard," Akira acknowledged with a sincere smile. "You should do what you want to do, Haru, and don't let others tell you what to do. You have really great ideas."

Haru is taken aback by this; it's not something she is told very often. She is so used to being told what to do or how to behave, she has learned to just listen to others rather than do what she wants to. Society expects her to be reserved and kind. Her father expects her to be obedient and conforming. Her fiancée expects her to be loving and attentive, and the school expects her to be smart and diligent. But, right now, Akira isn't expecting anything from her. She and Akira are just having a good time gardening, and Haru thinks she might cry. She hasn't felt this normal in a long while.

"I work at a Café, so if you need any advice about that sort of stuff, I'm sure I can set up a meeting between you and boss." Akira offered, holding open the door to the inside once the rain becomes too much, and they are getting soaked from the stray drops.

"Akira-kun…Thank you." Haru smiled, her grin wide. She thinks maybe she could actually be friends with Akira. And, maybe, just perhaps, he would understand her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically there isn't a rule that Velvet Room Guests can't tell others, just others will never believe them I think LMAO Though, I'm not sure Akira believed Justine when she tells him that however. Akira, my man, ya dug yourself a hole. And trust me, you will lay in it later on LMAO 
> 
> And Alice isn't just a one-trick pony! That's right not only does she have Die for Me, she has Almighty Attacks too because Akira isn't that stupid, he knows Almighty moves are way more reliable but ah, that's a plot point right there I won't get too much into
> 
> I just love Kaguya 🥺🤷♀️ And I lose it at Akira's "I sense Pathos line" whenever she levels up lmao


	6. The one where Akira tells Iwai he wants to know how many licks it takes to get to the center of a lollipop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Down the rabbit hole he left you alone  
> You call that love?'
> 
> The one where Akira tells Iwai he wants to know how many licks it takes to get to the center of a lollipop and Akechi makes friends :O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all I have to say is MAX STAT AKIRA KEKEKKE Yet, even with Erudite knowledge he's still a dumb ass 🤷

"Hey, I'm meeting a friend at a café; you like sweets. Wanna come?" Akira asked her after school. Ann quickly agreed because one, they were supposed to be keeping an eye on Akira closely for the time being. All of them still had their doubts. It was true that there were a lot of aspects about Akira that raised suspicions, but Makoto was right. They don't have evidence to link Akira to the Mental Shutdowns or infiltrations of the Palace. All they could do in the meantime was watch him. Which is a lot easier than she expected because Akira loved to hang out. Two, she for sure loves sweets, and if Akira is rolling in the dough, who is she to deny being bought out with sweets? She is killing two birds with one stone here. Of course, she would agree. She's not stupid.

The thing was, Ann knew Akira had a lot of connections. He always seemed to be doing something with someone at every time of the day. It's actually insane how widespread Akira's social circle is. Lately, he had been spending a lot of time at the church in Kanda with Togo Hifumi. Ann doesn't know her personally; all she knows is what the articles and interviews on her say. That she is a shogi prodigy, quiet and reserved. Ann asked about her once, and Akira told her Hifumi was teaching him Shogi.

Ann feels like she can see a thing going on with Akira and Hifumi, at least from Akira's side. She hasn't actually met Hifumi, so she can't say for sure. But Akira was spending an awful lot of time with her. Hifumi was really pretty, so It made sense. She seemed like Akira's type, if Akira had a type at all. Ann had originally thought Akira was smitten with Makoto but quickly realized that it either wasn't a thing or Akira was a major flirt. It could definitely be the latter. She tried to remember if Akira ever hit on her; if he had, Ann had just brushed it off.

Either way, Ann assumed it was Hifumi. And she doesn't expect anything when they get off a Kichijoji. All she can think about is the new cake dish at that one café. She hopes that is where Akira is taking her, her heart soaring as they approach the small café on Kichijoji's main street she had been thinking about.

What Ann didn't expect was to sit down at a table with Goro Akechi, the detective prince that seemed to be against the Phantom Thieves at every curve. It's so out of the left-field that all she can do is go along with whatever this is.

"Oh! Takamaki-san, I wasn't expecting your company." Goro Akechi said, almost caught off guard but not quite. It's weird for Ann to experience because Akechi was always so composed and pleasant on tv. To see him in such a casual setting is off-putting; it's almost like he's an average person and not a celebrity. And not continually bashing the Phantom Thieves.

"Hey, uh, Akechi-Kun, you…you know my name?" Ann stuttered, sitting down slowly. In retrospect, she probably should have considered Akira wouldn't take Ann on a date with another girl. Ann should have seen this coming. All she had been thinking about was the cake.

"She's a huge fan, seriously you just made her night." Akira sniggered, sitting down in the seat in between the two with a sly grin on his face. "If you could give her an autograph, then you'd make her year. Maybe give her a handshake or something as well. That would be good for five years."

"That's not it, Akira! I am not a fan!" Ann slapped his shoulder, her face red because while she knew of Goro Akechi, Ann would not consider herself a fan in that way. She wouldn't say she had any particular feelings about the detective. But she didn't care for him much because lately, he has been getting popular in the media for opposing the Phantom Thieves. Ann doesn't know what Akira is playing at here. Why is he fraternizing with the enemy?

"Ah, that actually is quite refreshing, actually." Akechi laughed in a sort of nervous fashion. Ann realizes that Akechi is shy or acting shy, and she doesn't know what to do with this information. 

"You… aren't offended that I'm not a fan?" Ann blinked, confused by the answer. She had always seen Akechi as a condescending figurehead who really knew nothing, but not she felt a little embarrassed by assuming things.

"Quite the contrary," Akechi nodded easily, "It's harder to have a genuine interaction with a fan who only wants to agree with everything I say. It gets redundant and repetitive. It's more enriching to have someone actively participate in a conversation with their own opinions."

"I'm a fan of you, Akechi." Akira drawled out with a grin, leaning into his hands and batting his eyelids at the detective.

"Yes, this is true, which is why I am refreshed Takamaki-san is here." Akechi smiled back politely, and Ann had to snort at that. Akechi said it was such a gentle face that Ann had nearly missed the snark in there.

Ann admittedly is a little confused at the turn in events. First off, She hadn't realized that Akira and Akechi were friends in the first place, although giving Akira's weird connections or confidants Morgana called them, it wasn't a stretch. But they seemed so at ease with each other.

"Ann wanted to try the new cake out too, so I thought I'd bring her along." Akira easily explains, then pouted childishly, "You aren't refreshed whenever you hang out with me?"

"How did you know I came for the cake?" Akechi blinked.

"Didn't you know? He's psychic." Ann sarcastically remarked before she can stop herself. It's a little running joke that has come up amid everything. Just a small thing to take the edge of Akira potentially being the enemy. It was easier to say that than face what could be the truth. She'd rather Akira be psychic. She'd rather Akira be anything than what they suspected him to be. 

"Well, he has told me, but as a detective, I am inclined to disbelieve that," Akechi chuckled, and Ann can see why everyone liked him. He is the charming prince type. Pleasant and accommodating. Even easily countering Ann's statement. But, Akechi had a sort of edge she hadn't realized outside of the interviews she's seen him in.

"I mean, it's been fairly popular lately, and when you said you wanted to go here, I just assumed." Akira shrugged casually, tugging at his bangs, "I could be a detective too, you know?"

"You caught me red-handed then." Akechi shook his head with a sigh, but before Akechi can say whatever he is about to say next, Akira bursts out laughing. Leaning over the table in fits of laugher at Akechi's statement.

Ann only sighed, shaking her head. Akechi won't get it, but Ann sort of does, And it's absolutely ridiculous and nothing to get excited over, "Ignore him; he is a child with a bad sense of humor."

Akechi looked puzzled by this, and Ann can see he is confused by not getting the joke. Akira continues to laugh, so Akechi does as Ann said and ignores him to turn to her, "Takamaki-san, are you perchance into cake as well?"

Ann felt the need to somewhat fib, "Every once in a while, you know? As a treat."

"Yes, I feel quite the same; everything is good in moderation." Akechi nodded in agreement, and Ann felt some sort of unspoken connection going on here, which startled her because she doesn't like Goro Akechi. Well, not in the sense that most of the girls her age like Akechi. But maybe she hasn't given him a chance.

"You both are the sweetest tooths I know, and honestly, you need to stop living in denial and accept that fact." Akira, who had stopped laughing by this point, stared them both down. "It's disgusting how sweet you like things."

"I think you've misunderstood me,"

"I am not;!I eat a ton of healthy shit, Akira; you know I'm a model!"

Akechi and Ann both argue simultaneously and are only met with Akira's sigh before the waiter came over to take their order.

"This is!" Ann squeals in delight as she takes her first bite of the cake. It's wet and moist in her mouth.

"Simply Divine!" Akechi exclaimed from across from her, seemingly taken his first bite too, "The cake is so fluffy and light!"

"They definitely used buttermilk instead; I mean with that type of texture, they had too! And they whipped it good, so good."

"Yes, that's for sure. I also believe they must have beat the eggs at just the right pace and sifted the flour just right. They got just the right amount of air into the flour mixture to ensure that the cake would be fluffy enough. I have to say this is an amazing technique."

"And that frosting? Like damn! This is the richest chocolate I've ever tasted! It melts right on your tongue!"

"I'm pretty sure it's Godiva chocolate. But they must have mixed it with a rich cream of some sort to get this weight. And perhaps they added some Lindt in there too? Amazing execution of frosting!"

"Definitely! It has to be Godiva. They paired it so well with the fresh strawberries; the sweet and tanginess of those really compliment the chocolate's richness. Have you been to that crepe shop in Shibuya, Akechi? There is a crepe similar to this that you might like."

"Ah, the one on the main street? Yes, I am quite familiar with that place. I'd have to agree, although I'd definitely say this is a notch above that."

"Oh no, totes I get you, but it's good on a budget. I think, though, this cake could do with a little bit of the powder sugar they put on their crepes. Think about it? Just that light little sweet to offset the richness of the chocolate?"

"I have to give you credit there Takamaki-san, that is an excellent idea."

"You both are disgusting." Akira laughed from the other side of the table, interrupting their bubble of praises that Ann and Akechi were exchanging at a rapid pace. "A sugar high? After a few bites?"

"You are getting on our case?" Ann laughed, looking at his drink, "All you are having is black coffee!"

"You like black coffee." Akira pointed out before taking a sip. Ann can't argue because he has a point.

"I fear you are quite missing out on this experience, Kurusu-kun. You didn't even order one dish." Akechi sighed with a shake of his head, "Oh well, at least Takamaki-san understands how delicious this cake is."

"It's a pile of sugar, flour, and frosting!"

"Maybe we should ditch him and go get crepes next. He obviously doesn't understand the appeal here." Ann scoffed in good nature. She knew Akira wasn't big on sweets. He usually drank his coffee black and never really touched desserts or sweet things. Even at the buffet they went to, none of the food he brought back was from the sweet section, all while Ann's plate was only from the sweets section.

She wouldn't have guessed Goro Akechi was this much of a sweets tooth, though. It was sort of nice to eat cake with him. Usually, Ann went to Shiho to eat sweets. But even then, Shiho didn't like sweets as much as her. She found a new appreciation for the detective prince.

"I would be inclined to agree, yet…"

"Oh my god! Is that him?!" A female voice exclaimed, from the other side of the fence to the outdoor part of the café. "Could it be the detective prince?"

"It seems they've found me." Akechi sighed, his posture slumping in dismay.

"Wow, the life of a celebrity." Akira snickered, and Ann got it.

"I can deal with it, but I wouldn't want to cause trouble for the store." Akechi said with a pitiful chuckle, "Oh well, It has been fun, but I should take my leave now before anything happens…"

"I should go ask him for an autograph!"

"You haven't finished your cake, though." Ann frowned, looking at the half-eaten cake on his plate that he had been enjoying only a few moments earlier. But she understands. As a model, sometimes she gets picked out of the crowd and harassed by fans. It's not very often since she isn't as popular as Akechi, but she understands the feeling regardless. In those times, she wishes she had a disguise, "Wait, Akechi, I have an idea. Come with me."

"Wha? Oh!" Akechi gasped in surprise as she pulled him up from the table. She spared Akira a glance before stopping. The teen has always looked unbothered and unsurprised. There was something about his face…

"I'm going to borrow these!" Ann declared, snatching the glasses off the teen's face.

"Hey, Ann!" Akira exclaimed, disgruntled by the action, but Ann dragged Akechi through the café towards a more secluded back before he could argue further.

Akechi doesn't know what to think of Ann Takamaki. At first, he thought she was just an unimportant foreign bimbo with a lack of grace and decorum. Yet, now that he looked back in this, it was a rather harsh accusation. Because maybe Ann Takamaki wasn't so far from him. She liked sweets, she was smarter than she let out, and she was creative. Akechi can see why Akira found a friend in her.

"Ok, now put these on," Ann said, handing Akira's glasses to Akechi before they walk back outside. Akechi understood the plan only a few seconds after Ann puts it into action. She is disguising him. Simple yet ingenious. Akechi does what he is told and puts on Akira's thick frames, expecting the whole world to go blurry since he doesn't need glasses.

Stepping outside, back onto the patio, the world is crystal clear as Ann led him back to their table. It surprised him.

Akira snickered at the sight of him, "Wow, Akechi…You look weird."

"I modeled him after you, so if you call him weird, you are calling you weird." Ann retorted in his defense, shoving Akira a little bit. Akechi understood why she ruffled up his nicely done hair now.

"I can freely accept the fact I am weird, Ann." Akira cheekily smiled back, in a carefree manner.

"Oh, he came back! Should I! —Wait, is that actually Akechi?" One of his fans from the other side of the patio questioned, turning to her friend for confirmation. Akechi is pleased that the plan was working. His appearance was changed just enough to throw them off course.

"I don't remember the show too well, but I'm pretty sure he didn't look like that." Her friend answered back with apprehension in his voice.

"Damn, what a shame. Imagine how I could have bragged about meeting him." The pair continuing walking down the streets of Kichijoji, ignoring the disguised Akechi.

Akechi cannot believe how dimwitted people were. Ann had done nothing but ruffle up his hair, so it was messier than usual and had him wear Akira's glasses, yet that had been enough to deceive the fans? It was a little insulting, to say the least. But he was grateful he could stick around to finish his cake.

"I can't believe you did that, Ann." Akira sighed, shaking his head. And Akechi sort of stared because Akira looked different without his glasses. He looked more roguish, more like the quirky type of person Akira was. He had more of an edge that Akechi didn't know how to read. Akira, with glasses, was intelligent-looking, bookish, and subdued. Akira without glasses was just so different than that.

"What! It would have been a shame for him not to finish his cake!" Ann argued, "Like, I mean an actual tragedy. You didn't taste it; you wouldn't know."

"Kurusu-kun…your glasses aren't prescription?" Akechi asked, carefully taking them off his face. They aren't for seeing, but Akechi doesn't want to smudge them regardless. He turns them over in his hands, taking in all the features. They are regular ordinary glasses with nonprescription lenses.

"Seriously?" Ann yelped, quickly taking the glasses from Akechi's hold, being less delicate than Akechi had been. She put them on the bridge of her nose, "What the fuck?"

Akira yanked them off her face before putting them back on his, "Stylistic choices. I have reasons."

"People who actually have to wear glasses would hate you." Ann shook her head, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"Oh, trust me, Sojiro does and reminds me of it all the time."

"Sojiro loves you even if he won't actually say it."

"Yes, but he hates my glasses." Akira laughed, tapping his glasses.

"Akechi, tell me it's ridiculous, please! You get it, right?" Ann turned to him and asked, her blue eyes inquiring him to take her side.

The situation is not lost on Akechi at all. Sitting in the café in Kichijoji on a summer evening, eating cake, and conversing. Bantering amongst themselves, as the rest of Shibuya moves along at its own pace. Akechi felt normal, in the best sense of the word. It felt like he had friends like he had somewhere to actually be on a Friday night instead of sitting alone in his apartment or doing dirty work for Shido.

He felt like an ordinary high school student. And Akechi knows his goal. He knows what he must do, yet, just for tonight. He wanted to pretend that he was a high school student with no double life, and Akira is exactly who he says he is.

"Takamaki-san, I'm quite curious to hear your thoughts on people who wear cosmetic contacts next." Akechi chuckled, allowing the summer heat to warm him up.

Ann gave him a wicked smile, "As a model, I am so glad you asked."

Akechi feels a fluttering, not unfamiliar to the one he got when he first met Akira.

Morgana observed Akira since the meeting between the Phantom Thieves. If he wasn't in Akira's bag, then he was trailing the teen. Morgana knew he could be stealthy; he is not a cat, but he can take advantage of this cat body he is in. He knew exactly how to step, so not a sound is made, and exactly how to move, so he is not seen. It is his blood as a phantom thief. And perhaps a bit of it could be attributed to this feline body he is in.

Yet, Morgana doesn't find what he expects to find. He expects to find Akira skulking off into the metaverse, doing god knows what. He expects to find Akira galivanting with unsavory people, giving all their secrets away. He expects to catch Akira in some sort of act. Morgana doesn't want to see those things, and He doesn't.

Instead, he shadows Akira on his confidant excursions and finds that Akira connects to people rather well. Morgana knew this already; it's apparent with how he connects with the phantom thieves themselves.

But Akira is different with everyone he meets.

Like for example, Munehisa Iwai, their arms dealer. Akira's interactions with the arms dealers are bold and teasing, even more so than with them. Morgana is almost frightened, experiencing the actions when he learns that Iwai was an ex Yakusa; Akira must really have some guts to address him so casually and easily. Even when Morgana had told him to look in the bag when they first met the model gun shop owner, Akira didn't even hesitate. 

Morgana has to wonder, is Iwai tied up in this somehow? But there is no proof, no evidence in that. 

"So, where is my payment?" Akira leaned on the counter and waggled his eyebrows and batting his eyes at Iwai in a suggestive nature when it was time for the shop to close up. Morgana almost choked from his spot where he watched from the window. Morgana is mortified as Akira continues, "I'll take a lick of that lollipop. How many licks does it take to get to the center? Let's find out."

"Jeez." Iwai only sighed in exasperation at Akira's antics, and shook his head with a gruff sigh, "Go home, Kid. I'm not robbing the cradle. It's getting late; besides, haven't I given you enough with free customization?"

It's then Morgana learned why their guns were so overpowered.

Or when Akira was with Hifumi. The Shogi Player. Akira is a lot more subdued, matching Hifumi's quiet nature unless playing a Shogi Match. He teases, but there is less of a bite than usual with Hifumi. With Hifumi, there was a calm gentleness, a serene composure. 

Morgana had a little trouble following them into the sky tree as the attraction does not allow pets. This is absurd because Morgana isn't a cat and hardly a pet, but he manages to sneak in using shadows. The not cat hides behind one of the pillars as Akira and Hifumi are talking amongst themselves, a few feet away from the window. 

Hifumi talked about her father in melancholy and how he played with her on his deathbed. She is considering giving up and getting a job. Morgana understands what Hifumi is saying, but even the cat can see the sadness on her face as she resigns to that. If Morgana had to give up something he loved, he would feel the same way. Responsibility and Passion were a winding path that sometimes didn't cross. 

"I think you should do what you love." Akira acknowledged, giving her a genuine smile, "I mean, you still like Shogi, don't you?"

Hifumi blinked at him, and as she processed his words, "Do I what I love…?"

It takes a few moments before her face lights up with a gentle smile, "Yes, you are right. At the end of the day, you understand my true feelings, and I love Shogi, and I don't want to quit. I don't want to give up now. I have so much more I want to do."

"Then don't you know what your next move is, right?" Akira grinned, patting her on the shoulder in encouragement.

"Yes, I'll show them what I've got!" Hifumi nodded determination in her voice, a new sense of purpose in her step.

Morgana turned away from the scene. As always, Akira always seemed to have the right words, helping Hifumi with her problem with ease. Morgana feels scummy. He knows he has to do this, if not to prove to himself that Akira isn't the black mask. Yet, How can they think Akira is the black mask? He spends his free time helping people. He is always there for them when they need it. Akira was perfect, and Morgana felt guilty for even suspecting him in the first place.

But there are so many things that they can't explain. Things Akira won't tell them. And Morgana can't dismiss that. Morgana can't turn a blind eye to the possibilities. 

So, the not cat continues looking. Watching. Waiting for a sign.

Akira is hanging out with Chihaya tonight in the bustling red-light district. Morgana always thought she was weird; He doesn't think he believes in fortune-tellers. He doesn't think humans can tell the future like that; if they could, why did so much shit happen to them? So, he doesn't even know why Akira bothers her. Even after she tried to trick him into buying some fake holy stone. It's a confidant that Morgana doesn't understand, though Morgana knows Akira knows something about this stuff since he's brought it up before. He doubts he knows as much as a professional, though, so maybe that's why he keeps seeing Chihaya. 

"Oh." Chihaya paused when she flipped over the cards. Morgana can't see from his vantage point behind the corner, but he can see the look of surprise on Chihaya's face. The furrow in her thin brows and the frown on her lips bring Morgana to listen carefully. 

"What is it?" Akira said, not the least bit concerned as he leaned forward and tapped the table idly, "Is it the death card again?"

Morgana froze, mortified; there was a death card? Why would anyone go to a fortune teller that would tell them they were going to die? 

"No, although you've been getting that card a lot, so you should really meditate on that." Chihaya shook her head, then explained slowly as she slid the cards towards him. "It's an interesting mix. The wheel of fortune reversed, the two of swords reversed and the ten of swords."

"A lot of swords today, huh?" Akira watched on, slightly intrigued but not as intrigued as Morgana is. Morgana doesn't understand Tarot, but Morgana wants to know why Chihaya looked so serious.

"Yes, and though they are serious, I think it's the reversed wheel of fortune you should be worried about." Chihaya shook her head again and looked at him, "I think I'll go through the swords first to give you better clarity of the wheel of fortune reversed."

Akira nodded with a shrug; Morgana can tell he is genuinely just entertaining her notions. Morgana knows Akira cares about her as a friend; that much is true, though he isn't sure how much he is invested in this reading. It's late, and he must be tired. 

"The reversed two of swords and the ten of swords are not a great pair here because I'm sensing with the reverse two of swords that you have a tough decision to make and you are at a stalemate. There are two ways to decide, two choices, but neither of them is good. There may not be a right answer. And right now, you are just making the situation worse by not deciding, Akira." Chihaya said, her tone soft but stern. Her fingers hold up the cards delicately. "Sometimes, you just have to damn the consequences and make the decision."

Morgana doesn't understand Tarot, doesn't understand what it does, or if it actually tells the future or not. He really doesn't care, but Morgana can tell it resonates for Akira since his posture does a complete one-eighty.

Akira is usually very loose; like just moments ago, he was slumped in the seat, his arms thrown over the table with little care. Akira liked to fidget. He'd pick at whatever he could get his hands on—the tablecloth, His hair, his sleeve, his own fingers. Akira was the epitome of carefree, loose, and fluid.

After Chihaya explained the cards, however, Akira's posture shoots up like someone had just shoved a ramrod up his back. His hands grasp the sides of the chair, and all his fidgeting ceased leaving him still and rigid. His eyes are vast, and Morgana thinks he can see a little panic behind Akira's steel expression.

Morgana doesn't believe in Tarot, but he can't deny that Chihaya had said he had the mark with Akira. A decision he couldn't decide, with two bad choices. What was that supposed to mean?

"But, paired with the ten of swords. I'm afraid it's going to end in tragedy. I don't know who, but someone will get stabbed in the back; something will go wrong. I don't know if it's going to be you or another party, but the ten swords signify a painful ending. It can be a sign of burdens, too; this decision is a burden on you, isn't it? The knowledge of this choice weighs on you." Chihaya explained slowly, picking up the card gently and running her fingers over it. "Swords are often the most dangerous suit because they have to do with our thoughts and our intelligence. After all, it can be argued intelligence is the most dangerous weapon of all. The journey of the ace to the ten is the story of someone's intelligence weighing on them. A suit's journey is usually awakening to understanding for the suits of cups, pentacles, and wands. Swords are different, though; if you use it wrong, it'll backfire on you; and often, the understanding of thought is the most damning. " 

Akira is silent. Completely dead silent as he stared at Chihaya with wide eyes.

"However, there isn't a good way to use this knowledge, is there?" Chihaya asked softly. "And that's why you are conflicted, isn't it?" 

Morgana doesn't like where this is going. A painful ending? Betrayal? Is this the sign he is looking for?

"And the Wheel of Fortune Reversed?" Akira quietly asked after a few minutes. Morgana strained to hear the quiet voice that he has never heard from Akira's throat. It's small, it's weak.

"I believe it signifies you are trapped in a cycle, like a wheel, reversed signifies misfortune, and I don't see any end in—Akira?!" Chihaya exclaimed, standing up suddenly as Akira bolted from the chair, not even sparing her a glance as he dashed out of the alleyway, leaving the chair toppled on the floor. 

Akira is gone, out of sight before Morgana can even dart after him. 

"What the??" Morgana looked around Shinjuku as he tried to process what he had heard. Usually, Akira doesn't take her readings so seriously, or at least he has never looked this upset after a session with her. 

But what she said? A painful ending, a betrayal? No good decision? There was something to be considered there. Yet, what about the wheel of fortune made Akira flee? Why was it the final card that made him run? And not the rest? Chihaya hadn't even explained it.

Morgana knew he should bring it up to the thieves. But he rethinks that idea. Should he? After all, it's merely the ramblings of a self-proclaimed fortune teller set up in Shinjuku of all places. Can her words and predictions really be taken as truth? Morgana can't deny Akira was affected by them but, a fortune-teller? Really? 

It took a bit for Morgana to get back to Yongen-Jaya; being a cat did not help use the subway. Sneaking onto it took a few tries, but eventually, he found himself in the back alley. Jumping from the wall to the awning of Leblanc, he leaped to the window Akira opened for him in case the cat ever wanted to take a walk around.

Akira seemed to have made it home but was asleep or pretending to sleep when Morgana entered the room. His covers were pulled up to his head, obscuring his face. It was dark; only the light from the streetlights illuminated the baseboards.

"Akira?" Morgana asked softly, slotting into his usual spot beside Akira's legs. 

The other does not respond, and Morgana makes a note to bring it up to the others at some point. He doesn't believe in fortune-tellers, but Chihaya said something that riled Akira up. 

**"If they tampered with a suspect's heart, it casts doubt on the authenticity of any confession. Who is to say it's coercion?"** Akechi's voice rang out through the TV in Leblanc, interrupting their study session for exams. And Ryuji can't help but groan. It's Akechi again, and it seemed like he was giving another interview where he shows his distaste for the Phantom Thieves. It seemed like that's all he did every interview, but Ryuji can't help but be annoyed by him and his voice.

"What a prick, like seriously?"

**"So then by tampering with the hearts, the Phantom Thieves could be creating crimes that may not exist?"** The interviewer asked.

**"It is a possibility. I mean, there is no doubt that the Phantom Thieves are exposing hidden injustices in society; however, if this is done by side-stepping the law, then their way of thinking is hazardous."** Akechi explained, his words are pleasant, but the meaning harsh. Ryuji hated that about Akechi, how nice and kind he could come off as, but he always had this condescending air about him. Ryuji didn't like it.

**"So, in a way, they are outlaws?"**

**"Yes, they are no different than the criminals they target. This cannot be overlooked."** Akechi nodded, his face a little more serious.

Ryuji shifted his attention away from the TV because he can't take much more of this crap. It's all that has been on the news lately, and it's driving him up a wall, "What so now we are being treated as the bad guys? That's a load of crap."

"Just let them say what they want." Ann shook her head, returning back to her study sheet without much of a care. Ryuji thought she would at least say something. Ann usually agreed with him. 

"It's not fair for him to say that! We've done far better than the police have for sure!" Ryuji scoffed, crossing his arms and gnashing his teeth. He cannot believe the audacity of that detective prince; what gives him the right to be so high and mighty? After all, what has the Detective Prince actually done himself? All he is a shallow celebrity.

"He's not wrong," Akira spoke up, not even looking from the book he was leafing through. Unlike the rest, the teen decided not to study for the exams. Ryuji isn't surprised by this at all since Akira seemed to ace every exam they had regardless.

"What?" Ryuji turned to him quickly, not believing what Akira had just said. He thought, maybe he misheard his friend wrong. After all, there is no way he is siding with the detective against them and their cause.

"I said, He's not wrong." Akira sighed, looking up from his book and tugged on his bangs with a look of disinterest on his face. Sometimes Ryuji wished Akira was more concerned about things.

"Akira?" Yusuke sputtered, and Ryuji gets why; the last thing they expect is for their leader to agree with the detective against him.

"What? Nothing he said is inherently wrong." Akira shook his head, placing his book down, "We are Phantom Thieves. 'Thieves' mind you, by the law, we are technically considered outlaws. We operate outside of the law, therefore by society's standards, we are criminals."

"That's—but what we are doing is good!" Yusuke sputtered, putting down his pencil. At least Yusuke agreed with Ryuji. The rest of them just sat there saying nothing. Morgana has his head down, and Ryuji doesn't even know if he is paying attention. Makoto is listening on in interest while Ann looks slightly conflicted enough to draw her attention away from the question she was solving but not enough for her to chime in.

"I didn't say it wasn't." Akira shook his head again with an annoyed look. "Look, I don't even know if the government or the justice system has laws about other worlds and using them to change people. I doubt it, but it's safe to say our methods do lay outside of the law. That's just the nature of it. We can't blame Akechi for thinking we are criminals when he does not understand our methods' nature. He is a detective Ryuji; to him, we very well look like criminals. He has no reference to think otherwise. He is literally doing his job as a detective. Forget the prince part, Akechi is a detective, and he works with what he is given."

"But—It—" Ryuji struggled for the words because when he thought about it. He gets where Akira is coming from, and his explanation makes sense. Ryuji can't help but be upset by this, "He said we are no different than the criminals we target!"

"Again, like Akira said, he doesn't have a frame of reference. By his assumptions, we could be blackmailing or torturing the targets into confessing." Makoto spoke up this time with a sigh, watching the interaction escalate, and decided to join in with her own opinion, "I thought the same way because the first conclusion you draw is not 'They are going to another world and stealing someone's desires.' How would he know that? By all standards, it should be impossible."

"I don't know how I feel about Akechi, but I don't think he's trying to be mean, Ryuji." Ann piped up, "I totally get where you are coming from, but like Akira and Makoto said, given the evidence they have, we just look like the criminals. They don't have the full picture. It doesn't mean we aren't doing the right thing. We know we are doing the right thing."

Ryuji frowned; that's true. He hadn't really thought about it like that. Ryuji believes they are doing the right thing; they are following their justice and helping people. But, Akechi must feel that to some level tool. Akechi did point out they were bringing up injustices in society that align with their goal by all accounts.

"The Hanged Man," Akira stated with a grin, quickly drawing a stick figure on a notecard. It's not detailed, but Ryuji can tell it's a man hanging upside down from a tree.

"The Hanged Man?" Morgana echoed, leaping up to the table to investigate the drawing. Ryuji leaned closer as well in hopes he might understand where Akira was going with this. Akira sometimes said these weird things, entirely out of the left field, and Ryuji struggled to understand what went through the teen's head at any given moment. 

"Remember I was telling you about Arcana that one time? And how they are related to Tarot?" Akira explained, then his face pinched up, "Well, I guess I didn't tell Makoto or Yusuke…"

"I know what the Tarot is." Makoto nodded, setting her book aside to lean over the table to look at Akira's messy drawing, "Do I believe in them? Not so much, but I know the basics. 78 deck of cards, and each card has a meaning."

"I have heard of them." Yusuke added, "We researched the symbolism and art style in school a year back, though, I don't see how that is related to our situation now."

"Well, The Hanged Man is one of the Major Arcana," Akira explained, holding up the card, so the man was right side up. "It's core trait is perspective. The idea is the journeyer was relaxing in a tree, watching the horizon when he accidentally fell out of the tree, he caught himself by the leg, but he was hanging out of the tree upside down. He realized; the world looked different than moments before because of his perspective."

Akira turns the card upside to prove his point; the man was again hanging upside down.

"And?" Ryuji thought he might be stupid because he doesn't see the point here. So, the guy fell out of the tree.

"Oh, you are saying the man fell out of the tree, so his perspective of the world changed?" Ann asked to clarify, her face lighting up slightly. "So, something happened to the man that made his view on the worldview change? He fell from some sort of grace?"

"Not entirely," Akira shook his head, handing her the card. "I mean, yeah, that could happen, and that's why most people's perspectives change. What I'm saying is, Akechi and we are probably looking at the same problem. The social injustices in society. But we are looking at it differently. Akechi sees it as something the law needs to fix because the law is in place to fix those sorts of problems. Akechi knows there are problems with the law, but he works within it to fix those problems. We, on the other hand, decided to look at it differently. The law cannot fix those social injustices, but using the Metanav, we can work outside the law to fix those injustices. Neither one of us is wrong inherently; we just see things differently."

"Dude, that's…" Ryuji sighed, sitting back in his seat, losing all defensiveness. "So, you are saying Akechi and us are working towards the same goal?"

"In a sense, yes." Akira laughed, his lips curling up into a weird looking smile, "Our methods are just different. Far different Despite that, I feel we could be one in the same."

"You aren't just saying this because you have this weird friendship thing with Akechi, Akira?" Ann asked, suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at their leader. Akira laughed at this.

"Wait, Akira has a thing for Akechi?" Ryuji and Yusuke both blurt out at the same time.

"They text non-stop!" Morgana butted in before Akira can say anything. "And it's the stupidest stuff too! Like, 'Oh have you seen the Neo Featherman Special on TV the other night?' or things like 'While you wait for the waiter, at that moment do you not become the waiter?'"

"Oh my god." Ryuji muttered under his breath, "Please tell me that Akechi sent that."

"No, it's always Akira." Morgana groaned, shooting Akira a glare. Akira laughed innocently and rubbed the back of his neck.

"That sounds like our leader." Yusuke sighed, sitting back in his seat and shaking his head, "Asking a detective questions like that."

"What?! Does that not boggle your mind?" Akira argued, his face lighting up in mirth, "Ok, I have one for you guys. Do you ever realize that there was a moment when your mom or dad put you down as a baby and never picked you up again?"

The table is silent as they think about that statement.

"What?" Ann asked, but less about the question and more about the implications.

"For real dude, I think there is some unearthed trauma there that you should deal with that one." Ryuji grimaced.

"Yeah, ok, not my best one." Akira shook his head and shrugged, "Tough crowd to please."

"So, you just…" Makoto took a moment to collect what she wanted to say, "You just casually text Akechi?"

"Yeah, He's a riot. It's hilarious, we play chess sometimes, and I beat him every time. You should see him try to keep his composure; it's so entertaining to watch." Akira snickered, tugging on his bangs. "I can't wait to see him crack. I'm whittling him down."

"Are you…friends?" Yusuke asked slowly.

"I'd like the think so."

"Akira." Makoto addressed him, a seriousness in her voice.

"Makoto." Akira cheekily grinned back.

Makoto sighed at her friend's lack of seriousness, "You are aware that he is working with my sister to investigate the Phantom Thieves, correct?"

Akira kept his cheeky smiled as he tugged on his bangs, "Quite."

"Then, you'll remember to be careful?" Makoto sighed once more. She was the team strategist, yet Ryuji feels Akira listens to her less than he should.

"Naturally, aren't I always?"

"You told Makoto about us," Ryuji grumbled, giving him an eye roll.

"Makoto had a recording of you yelling about us being the Phantom Thieves." Akira shot back in a smooth response. And Ryuji can't deny that Akira has got him there.

"Akira, what about the Wheel of Fortune?" Morgana piped up as he batted at the bad drawing of the Hanged Man on the table. Ryuji wondered where that comes from. It had nothing to do with what they had been talking bout in the first place. Ryuji assumed it was another card; however, why Morgana brought it up is beyond him.

He looked back to Akira, just because he is curious, but he finds his friend had just lost all his mirth he had moments ago. His eyes had darkened, and his posture was tenser than a tennis racket. His mouth is taught in a line. It's an expression that he hasn't seen on Akira very often. It was sporadic for Akira to look remotely troubled.

"Akira?" Yusuke prompted him because it wasn't just Ryuji who noticed his sudden change in mood.

"It's a wheel of fortune." Akira dryly laughed and tugged his bangs, but his face unchanging, "It signifies the ups and downs in Life; what goes up must come down and vice versa. It's…a cycle. A continuous cycle that never ends. Luck can be good, but luck can be bad. Sometimes you are the top of the wheel, and sometimes you are at the bottom."

"Makes sense." Makoto nodded, setting down her pencil, "Life is a cycle of events. Good and Bad."

"Why you ask, Morgana?" Ryuji asked, curious why this card was brought up specifically. It hadn't been in the discussion before unless Ryuji had just completely missed it. And Ryuji missed a lot of things; his grades could prove that. But, he always tried to be attentive to his friends.

"I heard it somewhere," Morgana answered easily, looking at Akira. Ryuji wondered if something happened there. He doesn't really understand Tarot, and he doesn't understand why Akira is sour about that one card. He knew Akira saw everyone with an arcana, so perhaps is the person with the wheel of fortune arcana?

"A-anyways!" Ann cheerfully announced, trying to steer the conversation away from the bleak turn it was taking, "We should do something to celebrate Makoto joining us and stealing Kaneshiro's treasure!"

"The Firework Festival!" Akira suggested, his mood instantly brightening from the turn it had taken earlier. It almost gave Ryuji whiplash. "They are holding them this season."

"A fireworks festival sounds fun! We should look for a good one!" Ryuji exclaimed in excitement; he hasn't been to a firework festival with friends in ages. It was a fantastic idea!

"Oooooh! I can wear my Yukata too!" Ann chimed in; her lips pulled up into a full smile. Ryuji's mouth watered because he hadn't even considered all the females would be in Yukata. He wouldn't be caught dead in one, but seeing the ladies in one would be nice. And he could imagine Yusuke wearing one too. Yusuke seemed like the type to wear traditional clothing.

"Alright, That sounds good, but can we please focus on studying first?" Makoto sighed with frustration, and she glared at them all, "I won't let any of you off if you fail, you hear me? Akira, you too."

"But, Makoto, I always get good grades." Akira smiled easily, and Ryuji can't deny that.

They all leave once it gets late after all exams were soon, and Makoto wanted to make sure she got enough sleep. The rest of the study session had gone reasonably well, at least once she had turned off the TV and forced them to actually focused. She felt accomplished. It was a weird experience, even having a group of people to study with. 

Usually, she studied at home, all alone in the silence, as that was how she focused best. But Makoto couldn't deny the lively atmosphere had helped her as well. She would have to come to study at Leblanc again. 

"Makoto!" A voice from the wall next to her caught her attention. She turned to find Morgana perched on the edge of it. 

"Hello, Morgana." Makoto nodded in greeting. She is getting less weird out by a talking cat as the days go by. "What's going on?"

"I wanted to run something by you." Morgana frowned, his tail flicking hesitantly behind him. Makoto doesn't like the look on his face, and she assumes it has to do with their more concerning problem.

"Sure, let's go to a more private place, and I'll listen to you." Makoto nodded. 

Morgana led her to a little alleyway in the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya behind the station; it's remote enough that Makoto deemed she would not be noticed talking to a cat. 

Morgana weaved the tail for her, Akira's outing with Chihaya in the red light district, the reading that had Akira bolting out of his seat, the worrying predictions Chihaya had made. Things of terrible decisions to painful betrayal and burdening knowledge. Makoto takes it all in, and she does what she does best. She reads the facts in a logical sense. 

"Morgana, I understand your concern, but fortunetelling isn't a science. I can see where you are coming from, but we shouldn't take Chihaya's words too seriously." Makoto deemed, a finger on her chin. It is undoubtedly a wild tale, but there are many facts they are missing to take it truly seriously. 

"Yeah, but he was acting really weird." Morgana frowned. 

"Yes, but, what Chihaya said, it can be very vague. The way Tarot reading works is every reader infers the cards differently. Picking out what they choose to see. What Chihaya said can be taken differently by each individual. It isn't a reliable source of information, as it can be interpreted differently. She probably dramatized it as well." Makoto shook her head; she wants to be honest with Morgana. She doesn't know much about Tarot readers, but she does not believe they can honestly tell the future. "There are many different factors as to why Akira ran off. You were there, but you weren't close, correct? Perhaps you missed something."

"No, I was around the corner; I mean, I could have missed something." Morgana nodded thoughtfully, "I was unsure, but you are right; I don't think fortunetelling is reliable."

"We best not worry about it." Makoto smiled. 

Futaba goes over it again. Her fingers hovering above the send button. Her heart is palpitating, and her palms are shaky. Can she do this? Technically he shouldn't know it was her. Technically it shouldn't be traceable. It would be fine, but she reads over it once more. And again, and again. And again, before she knows it, at least an hour has passed. Her thumb still hovering over the button reading send, in a bright red that seemed to mock her.

"Come on, Come on." Futuba groaned at herself, nearly tearing her hair out. It was only a text; it was a small string of letters, far less intimidating than the codes she had encrypted earlier today. Why is she so afraid of sending this one text? "Come on, Futaba."

She waited a little longer, staring at the glaring screen, glaring up at her. Before her finger falls on the send button. She nearly chucks the phone across the room once she hears the zoom of the text being sent.

Her form froze, and all the work she had done to quell her anxiety is quickly abolished. After all, what if Akira didn't want to talk to a murderer?

Her phone vibrated, signaling differently. She yelped and nearly dropped her phone before checking the text.

**Alibaba:** Hello, Akira. I am Alibaba.

 **Akira:** wassup Futaba (￢‿￢ )／

Futaba actually dropped the phone this time; it landed with an audible thunk on the floor. How could Akira know her screen handle? Her phone buzzed again, and she slowly picked it up. 

**Akira:** did I break u? sorry, I wasn't expecting you to text me (￣ω￣;)

 **Akira:** what up tho? Need something from Akihabara that u don't want Sojiro to know about? 

Futaba's face turned red hot at this. Akira knew that?!

**Alibaba:** HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT. HOW DO YOU KNOW ME? (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

 **Akira:** (￣▽￣*)ゞ Would you believe me if I told u I was psychic? 

**Alibaba:** Σ(°△°|||)︴

Futaba has to question this. Before, she didn't really believe in psychics or otherworldly stuff. They weren't based in science. Yet, with everything that has happened lately. The voices she started to hear and the things she began to see. Futaba assumed she was just going insane, but she really has to wonder. Something to do with cognitive psicence? 

**Akira:** Lol jk jk, uh, I sort of researched boss before I came. You know, just to be safe ┐(￣～￣)┌ And, I dug a little too hard. That and I see packages addressed to you delivered to Leblanc sometimes…. sort of put two and two together 

Futaba frowned; she should really be careful which address she puts into amazon. Sometimes she doesn't catch it, so it makes sense Akira had found some of her packages. She knows Akira is smart; she has spied on his school transcripts. 

**Alibaba:** So, you know…that…I, you know about me… and

 **Akira:** Yes, but I don't care Futaba ┐(︶▽︶)┌ I said I would help you and we will

Futaba sighed, a throb of hope in her heart.

**Alibaba:** Ok, how does it work? Do I just…there is a calling card involved, correct? 

**Akira:** \\(★ω★)/ Love the enthusiasm! It's sort of a process tho (x_x). I will help you; give me some time to set everything up, kay? Gotta figure out the logistics, if ya know what I mean. 

**Alibaba:** (￣^￣)ゞ aye aye!

Futaba feels a little somber at this. She doesn't know how the Phantom Thieves steal hearts; all of her research in that area has come to a dead end. A halting stop. So, all she can do is trust Akira. If he says it will take time, then it will take time. She bites her lip, though, before typing out another message. 

**Alibaba:** Can I…can I text you in the meantime? ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

 **Akira:** ∑d(°∀°d) on the clause that I can share this meme I found this morning and any other memes I find 

A wide smile spread wide across Futaba's face. For the first time in a long while, she feels ok. She feels like maybe everything will be ok. And she knows the phantom thieves can help her. And if not, at least she made a new friend.

**Alibaba:** I've seen your search history, and ooooh boy buddy, do I have some schooling about the internet, boy kekekekekek

**Akira:** Bring it (¬‿¬ )b

 **Akira** : If you wait for the waiter in the restaurant, does that not make you the waiter?

 **Alibaba:** ∑(O_O;)

Ryuji hadn't expected Akira to ask him to go cycling of all things. Cycling? He didn't even know Akira owned a bike. But then he thought about that statement; even if Akira didn't own a bike, his friend could just have easily gone out and bought one. So, Ryuji only accepts the fact. Still, they usually ran together, or they went to the gym. Maybe Akira had gotten tired of it and wanted to try something new. Regardless, Ryuji accepted because they had all agreed to keep a closer eye on Akira; if one of them couldn't be with him, Morgana would follow Akira out and about. 

"Dude…for real?" Ryuji groaned when he met Akira in the park early that morning. Ryuji had always thought Akira was not a morning person because whenever he texted Akira on the weekends, he never got a reply till at least one in the afternoon. However, that is not what surprised Ryuji. It's Akira's bike.

"What?" Akira blinked at him, his hands pushing the handlebars of the beat-up blue cruiser bike beside him. 

"That thing is a death trap. You aren't seriously going to ride that, are you?" Ryuji asked with disbelief. The frame and the chains are completely rusted. The wheels looked slightly flat; duct tape patched up where Ryuji assumed there were holes. It creaked loudly as Akira pushed it along the path. A breeze might break it into pieces. 

"Pshhhh," Akira waved him off with a laugh, "She is totally fine; she looks worse than she actually is."

"Do you not hear how bad it's creaking?! Do you not see the rust on it?! Also, She?" 

"She's got character." Akira smiled, patting the bike amicably before turning back to Ryuji, "You ready?"

"Oh my god, you are going to die, and everyone is going to blame me for your death for not stopping you." Ryuji groaned but swung his leg over his bike frame regardless. Ryuji knows that reasoning with Akira when he is like this is impossible.n Once Akira sets his mind to something, it's impossible to move him. 

Akira cackled before jetting away on his beat-up cruiser, which is honestly way faster than Ryuji would have imagined. Ryuji sighed and followed him, nonetheless. 

"Why don't you like, buy a new bike?" Ryuji asked once he had caught up to Akira on the bike path. "I mean, you really could. You have ten million yen; at the very least, you could fix it up a bit." 

"Dunno seems like a waste of money." Akira shrugged, looking back at Ryuji with a sly smile.

"Waste of—Akira! You can afford to waste money!" Ryuji growled incredulously. Then he paused because he realized something. "What don't you get about having money!"

Akira didn't actually spend money on himself. 

Or at least, That is what Ryuji assumed. Akira would buy them items for healing or for battle. They already have really great armor and weapons, and Ryuji can only imagine Akira dished out some cash for that. And whenever they went out to eat, Akira would be the one to pay. But, beyond that, Akira doesn't seem to spend money on himself. Ryuji never sees him in different clothes than the three or four outfits he cycle through. Akira never wore accessories or got nice shoes. Akira didn't deck out his room with high tec stuff he could afford. Hell, Akira is even building a second-hand junk computer. 

Ryuji just doesn't get it. He doesn't get why Akira was so frugal in a sense. The dude had ten million yen. Akira could afford nice things, so why didn't he?

"Kurusu-kun!" A voice from behind approached them, another cyclist Ryuji guessed. Had Akira done this route before? 

"Akechi, fancy meeting you here," Akira replied, slowing down a bit to match the pace of the other cyclist. 

"Akechi?!" Ryuji sputtered, turning his head as well and slowing down to Akira's pace. 

On a super lovely bike, Akechi Goro decked out in workout clothes and hair tied back into a ponytail. An incredibly different look than Ryuji has seen him before. Usually, whenever he sees Akechi. The detective is in a nice coat with slacks. Always pristine and composed. Yet, this was the complete opposite. He looked fit. 

"Oh! Sakamoto-san, I thought I recognized your hair." Akechi smiled politely at him as the three of them match paces so they can ride side by side. "It's a surprise to find you both on the bike path."

"Hey, Akechi…" Ryuji greeted, unsure about how to greet the detective. He didn't like Akechi, and he didn't like all the things Akechi had been saying about them recently. Although, the general public seemed to be taking the detectives words with a grain of salt now. Ryuji didn't think he liked Akechi, but Akira did have a point. Ryuji didn't see things from Akechi's side of things. Miscommunication breeds conflict after all, and Ryuji knew that best after what happened with the track club. 

"What lap are you on, Akechi? Twenty? Thirty?" Akira chuckled, sending Akechi a teasing grin. Ryuji knew the two texted, but this is the first time he'd actually witnessed them interacting. It's a little unnerving.

"Oh, Kurusu-kun, You are overshooting my abilities," Akechi shook his head coyly, "I'm only on my fifth lap, but I'm shooting for ten today. Just enough to get my blood pumping and mind working." 

"You like to work out, Akechi?" Ryuji wondered because he would have never guessed. Akechi didn't seem like the physical type at all. But of course, neither did Akira when you looked at him. 

"Yes, quite so, it is important for me to be physically adept for my career choice." Akechi nodded, "You never know when you'll need to chase a perpetrator or get physical with a suspect. Working out is essential, so I can be at the top of my game. Besides, there is nothing like a good rush of endorphins."

"Right?" Ryuji agreed wholeheartedly, a grin lighting up his face. Maybe Akechi wasn't as bad as Ryuji previously thought. "Runner's high is completely real and addicting, so I get where you are coming from." 

"Ah, the ever-elusive runners high, I have yet to—"

A deafening screech from beside him interrupts Akechi's sentence, and both of them whip their heads back to Akira on his wobbly bike, who had lost balance a moment before but quickly regained it. 

Akira chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and the other on the chipped cruiser handlebars, "My bad."

"Kurusu-kun. That bike is an absolute death trap." Akechi sighed in dismay as his eyes raked over the dirty frame of the bike. "I'm surprised it still rides."

"For real, though…I told him but, he didn't listen. Said it had character," Ryuji groaned. 

"She does have character! Just because she's old doesn't mean she can't ride." Akira argued with mirth as he rubbed his hand along the frame, the rust coming off on his sweaty hand. "Isn't that right? You can still ride, yes you can."

"Dude…" Ryuji chuckled; that was so Akira to treat the inanimate object like it was a pet. 

"Perhaps after this lap, we should go acquire you a new bike…" Akechi slowly suggested, before adding after watching Akira's affection for the bike, "Or at least drop it off at the bike shop. There is one outside Kichijoji we could do it…if it's too expensive, I'd be more than happy to foot the bill…if not for your safety…"

Wow, that's actually really considerate of Akechi, Ryuji thought. Though, Akechi really didn't need to foot the bill for Akira, "Actually Akechi, Akira can—"

A loud pop that almost sounds like a car backfiring or a gunshot, albeit less intense, rings through the air startling him and almost making him jump off his own bike. 

"Woah!" Akira gasped before Ryuji and Akechi watched him go down somewhat hard onto the pavement. It seemed that his bike's front tire just couldn't last any longer and blew a flat. 

"Akira!"

Akechi knew Akira was somewhat reckless. Whenever they played chess or any sort of strategy game for that matter, Akira's strategies were always somewhat aggressive and reckless. He made a gamble on moves that usually paid off. Akechi has no idea how he does it, generally more than often, that type of behavior and decisions backfire, yet Akira always seemed to come out unscathed. Perhaps the other's luck was simply running out.

The fall wasn't that bad. The three of them hadn't been going a fast pace to begin with since they favored the conversation over the actual effort of biking. So, when Akira's tire blew, Akechi deduced would happen at some point, though he hadn't suspected it to happen at that moment. Akira gasped in surprise as the bike teetered then threw him to the ground. Akira hit the ground on his side as his bike fell on top of him. Akechi and Ryuji quickly stopped and hopped off their bikes to survey the damage behind them. Akira is a mess on the ground with his bike pinning him to the ground. 

"See Kurusu-kun, you should have been more careful." Akechi sighed while he carefully pried the bike frame off of Akira's form. During the action, he observed Akira making sure he hadn't seriously injured himself. Akechi wasn't too worried; Akira seemed to be the resilient type; nevertheless, he was annoyed with Akira's lack of preservation. 

"Akira, You good man?" Ryuji came up beside the pair, kneeling next to Akira's side, an unmistakable look of worry across his face. It sort of made Akechi's heart clench. 

Akechi denies it is jealousy. Akechi definitely wasn't jealous of Ryuji in that sense. He wasn't jealous of how easily Ryuji could be by Akira's side and how casually he called them, like real friends. Akechi isn't jealous that Ryuji could be unabashed and honest with Akira. 

"Yeah," Akira weakly laughed, sitting up slowly with Ryuji's hand on his shoulders, "Good thing I wore a helmet… it's almost worth the helmet hair. Almost." 

"Kurusu-kun, your hair is always reminiscent of helmet hair." Akechi pointed out bluntly before he knows what he is saying. It's casual; it's banter. It's a sort of comfortable routine he'd fallen into with Akira. But he's been refraining from it in front of Ryuji mostly since he felt he needed to keep up appearances. However, it slipped out—a chip in his pleasant detective prince personality. 

However, instead of the reaction, he is expecting from Ryuji, the blond bursts out laughing. All the concerns were forgotten and replaced with absolute delight, "Damn Akechi! You're not wrong! He really does have helmet hair constantly!"

"Hey, I resent that," Akira grumbled, with a dismayed smile before shoving Ryuji in the shoulder. 

"Seriously, dude! Your hair is a constant mess!" Ryuji laughed harder, clutching his sides. "Tell him Akechi, he needs a brush or something." 

"I would agree with Sakamoto-san, Kurusu-kun." Akechi chuckled, propping the bike up against a tree before extending his hand to the teen sprawled on the pavement. 

"I just happen to prefer being a hot mess." Akira cheekily smiled back before accepting Akechi's hand and allowing the detective to help him up. Ryuji followed them up from his crouch, wiping a few laughter tears from his eyes. 

"Yeah, sure…" Ryuji shook his head with a sarcastic tone. "A mess of some sorts for sure."

"Do you require medical aid, Kurusu-kun?" Akechi checked once the mood had settled down. 

"Nah, only my pride was hurt." 

"You have pride?" Ryuji snickered, giving Akira a nudge.

"Hey, I totally! —"

And Ryuji turned to Akechi before Akira can finish, "So Akechi, have any experience in running? Feel like a jog sometimes?"

Akechi doesn't have friends. Akechi has never had friends, and while he wouldn't consider Ann Takamaki or Ryuji Sakamoto friends to him. He can't deny that some sort of connection is growing there. And Akechi has to wonder where Akira is going with this? What is Akira planning?


	7. The one where Akira nearly strips in the middle of the Shibuya station in front of Akechi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'This was a guard and grown when no care was shown  
> You call that love?'
> 
> The one where Akira nearly strips in the middle of the Shibuya station in front of Akechi, and The Phantom Thieves thirst after Akira. Oh, and there is a lot of discussion over skincare.

"That is just such a lovely Yukata, Ann. The colors are gorgeous." Makoto praised her as the pair exited the train. The station was bustling with people, a fair amount wearing yukatas, and Ann assumed they weren't the only ones coming for the fireworks festival. She hoped they would at least be able to get a decent view. It was getting pretty late, but Ann wanted to spend the time to do Makoto's makeup. It was something she was used to; before, Shiho and her would do each other's makeup and go to summer festivals together. Still, Shiho had gone to another school outside of Shibuya, making it hard for them to meet up casually anymore. Ann was glad when Makoto approached her about getting ready for the festival together. 

"Thanks!" Ann cheerfully replied, swaying back and forth, so her Yukata's sleeves danced with her. She was glad she finally had a reason to wear it, "I got it from a modeling gig I did a few months back. Sometimes they just let me keep some of the outfits, which is really nice." 

"Wow! I didn't realize that modeling companies did that!" Makoto exclaimed, her face surprised. 

Ann giggled; she always thought Makoto was only the mature, analytic type, or like she was in the Metaverse, a kick-ass. But Ann realizes that Makoto actually has a very innocent like streak to her. While she is knowledgeable in some areas, in other areas, she is relatively inexperienced. Ann appreciated that they balanced each other since the areas Makoto lacked in were the areas that Ann thrived in and vice versa. Ann felt terrible that she had judged her prematurely before. 

She gave an enthusiastic nod at the comment, "Mhmm! But, more of the lesser-known ones, they probably hope that I'll wear it out and about and people will ask about it. It's a marketing technique. But, hey, win-win because I get free, cute clothes!" 

"That is actually a brilliant idea." Makoto nodded, her hair bobbing slightly at the action. 

"Yeah, I wouldn't have thought of it!" Ann laughed heartedly as they descended the steps to the walkway where they were meeting the rest of the gang. She can see Ryuji, Yusuke, and Morgana standing there, talking with two girls in yukatas that she doesn't know. But, by the look on Ryuji's face, she can only assume what is going on. Ryuji is probably hitting on them like the sleaze he could be, "Oh great…"

"Figures." Makoto shook her head next to her with a disappointed sigh.

"How could you?!" Ryuji bemoaned, in casual wear as he looked at Yusuke, in a yukata, in disbelief that Yusuke had just sent the girls away. Yusuke gives him a curious expression, seemingly not understanding the context that is going on.

"Why don't you go after them then?" Ann sighed, stomping her geta as they reach the trio to announce the lady's arrivals.

"So those are the kinds of girls you are into, Ryuji…" Makoto commented, her voice tinged with a little bit of disgust. 

"Wha? I mean—it's like—" Ryuji stuttered, his face going red, and Ann isn't sure if it's the embarrassment of being caught in the act or how the two girls look in their Yukata. Ann wouldn't be surprised if it was the second; after all, Ann had worked really hard to make sure herself and Makoto looked drop-dead gorgeous in them. 

"Lady Ann!! You look magnificent!" Morgana cried happily, his tail flicking back and forth in admiration. He leaned up from Ryuji's backpack to reach out towards her. 

"Oh? Morgana? Where is Akira?" Ann blinked when she realized their leader was not amongst the group. It was weird to see Morgana out and about without him. Not only that, usually Akira was the first one to show up whenever they met. Mostly because he called the meetings, but Ann had always regarded him as reasonably punctual. 

"I know he said he was bringing a friend…but they aren't here yet?" Makoto tilted her head, looking around as well. "Did he say who it was?"

"My bet is on Hifumi-chan." Ryuji smiled goofily. 

"I believe you only hope it's Togo-San because you want to see her in a yukata." Yusuke sighed; his brows pinched in frustration. "Regardless of your reasoning, I would admit it would make sense. He has been hanging out with Togo-san numerous times." 

"He didn't say anything, and when I got back from my walk, he was gone. I just went out to pee!" Morgana frowned, his tail dropping as well as his eyes. "I thought he had come here, but he didn't. He didn't bring my bag either, so I dragged it here…"

The group's mood sobered, and the noise sort of fades into the background. Ann dropped her eyes to the floor. Because, what if this is what they were thinking? What if Akira was using this as a distraction so he could sneak off into the Metaverse? They really were trying to prove Akira wasn't the black mask, that the evidence wasn't stacked up against him, yet Akira did things like this. Ann frowned; they messed up.

"Holy—" Ryuji stifled a curse, his voice breaking them out of their reverie. Ann looked up to see Ryuji completely flabbergasted, his eyes wide and his mouth open as if he had something to say, but nothing came out. Morgana's face is in the same state, his pupils blown out wide like a cat on catnip. 

"What? What's the matter?" Ann prodded curiously; she has to wonder if they saw another girl. She wanted to have higher expectations of Ryuji at this point, but it was meaningless. But to see Morgana wide-eyed over a girl too? Other than her?

Yusuke seemed to figure out what Ryuji is on about because he has some sort of reaction as well. His eyes go wide, and instead of Ryuji's puzzlement, Yusuke has a sense of inspiration in his form. Ann has seen it before when Yusuke gets an idea, and nothing else matters to him at that moment. A strike of pure inspiration. Ann wished she could be passionate about things like that sometimes. 

As Ann turned in the direction, Ryuji and Yusuke were gawking, which she assumed was a girl; she hears Makoto's gasp before she sees it. 

It's Akira. But It's glasses-less Akira in a stunning black yukata covered in rich red begonia and spider lilies. His form is tall and elegant, a few inches on him added by his geta. He descends the subway stairs carefully, his Yukata gracefully bending to his form.

And Ann gets it at that moment. She understands completely; it's as if she had been enlightened. Her eyes have been opened. She can see clearly now, and any past doubt she could have had was gone.

Akira is fucking beautiful. 

Akira might as well be a Greek god chiseled by the heavens. It would explain how luscious his hair was, how creamy and clean his skin was, and how well his form was built. 

Ann felt her face heat up because, honestly, she had never thought of Akira as more than a friend. She just never felt an attraction there and even despite Akira's flirty nature. After Kamoshida, she just wanted to swear off that path for a long while. But, damn, Ann has to appreciate how flustered Akira is making her at this moment. Ann wondered if he would consider doing modeling with her. Or at all, because he would make a damn fine model. Akira wasn't a snack, after all.

Akira was a whole ass meal with dessert and a drink. 

"Dude…why is Akechi here?" Ryuji stage whispered from behind her, seemingly over his shock a few moments prior. 

"Akechi?"

Oh, yeah, Akechi was descending the stairs right next to Akira. Ann hadn't realized he was there while she was mouthwatering over Akira. The two seemed to be focused on their conversation, with Akechi enthusiastically motioning with his hands trying to get some point across while Akira laughed next to him. 

Ann doesn't know which one to focus on, Akira, or Akechi at this point. 

On the other hand, Yusuke seemed to have decided right away who to focus on; he darted past Ann before she knows it and approached Akira. Disrupting the pair's conversation, Yusuke took both of Akira's hands into his own swiftly and looked at him in utter awe, a look of wonder in his eyes, "You simply must model for me! Right now, at this very moment! I feel the inspirations in waves, and I must capture it!"

Akira laughed heartily, throwing his head back in mirth, "Is it going to be a nude painting? Because I wasn't expecting to add this to my record, but who am I to deny an inspired artist. I will gladly offer my services for your creative endeavors." 

"A nude painting? And Your record?!" Akechi sputtered next to them with a look of surprise, and Ann thought she could see his face heat up slightly, but it could also be the lighting. If he really was blushing, Ann couldn't blame him. Leave it to Akira to suggest stripping in public right next to a detective who worked on the police force. Only Akira could be that shameless.

Then to her horror, Akira started shrugging off one of the Yukata sleeves in the middle of the very crowded Shibuya station. 

"Oh no-"

“AKIRA!” Ryuji cried in exasperation and mortification. 

"And simply ignore the existence of this Yukata? I shan't! It would be an absolute crime!" Yusuke shook his head vigorously as he yanked the Yukata sleeve back up onto Akira's shoulder, "The rich color of the base, the vibrant tones of the begonias and spider lilies, the composition of the layout and the saturated crimson of the obi! Contrast with your creamy, flawless skin and dark hair? You are a masterpiece demanding to be captured! No, this is a masterpiece itself!"

"Oh, thank god." Ryuji groaned, dropping his face into his palm in relief. Ann had to let out a snicker at this, but secretly she agreed. 

"Akechi, This is Yusuke Kitagawa." Akira chuckled, reclaiming his hands from Yusuke only to pat him on the shoulder. "One of the best artists I know." 

"Ah, Kitagawa-kun. You are the former pupil of Madarame, isn't that right? It's nice to meet you." Akechi politely greeted, giving a slight bow in Yusuke's direction. 

Ann senses Yusuke's demeanor drop slightly at the mention of Madarame's name. It understandable, but she is also sure that Akechi didn't mean anything ill by it. It would make sense Akechi knew such things since he was a detective and investigating the Phantom Thieves' cases. It made sense, but it was also a bit worrying. After all, what if Akechi actually found out? 

"Goro Akechi, the detective prince, you as well." Yusuke greeted back politely, but Ann can sense a bit of hostility there. Yusuke isn't great with meeting new people or more; new people are usually put off by his eccentricities. 

Ann wondered what Akira thought was going to happen. Akechi has been against them from the beginning. Yet, Ann doesn't blame him. What they were doing could be considered controversial, but Ann is also firm in her beliefs that what they were doing was just. It was just a difference of opinion. She doesn't think Akechi is a bad person. 

"Akechi-san." Makoto greeted less than friendly as well as she stepped closer to the group. Her face was more reminiscent of her student council persona rather than her. Ann sensed some tension there as well.

"Nijima-san, It's nice to see you as well." Akechi nodded pleasantly, "I do hope I am not intruding on your guy's outing." 

Ann sensed an argument coming from either Yusuke or Makoto, both seemed uncomfortable by Akechi's presence, but before either of them can protest, Akira beat them to it. 

"Of course not, the more, the merrier, right? Besides, didn't you say you had never been to a fireworks festival? Trust me, it is more fun with friends." Akira reassured him before side eying the rest of them. A clear plea for them to behave and be careful about what they say.

Then Ann made the second epiphany of the night. 

"Yeah, Akechi! You are going to have a blast!" Ann exclaimed, her voice bright as she surrenders to Akira's will, but not just that. Just because Akechi opposed them doesn't mean he wasn't human and didn't deserve a nice time too, "It's a beautiful sight to see the fireworks exploding over the skyscrapers. It's surreal!"

Maybe Akira is truly embodying the keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer tactic. Ann doesn't necessarily think that Akechi is the enemy, but it may prevent them from being discovered later down the line if they became friends with them. And, if Akechi gets close to them, perhaps they can change his mind about the whole thing. It's a gamble, but she knows risks are what Akira is best at.

Ann wholeheartedly approved. Akechi didn't seem like a bad guy, really, and maybe he was just like them after all. Just a kid in a world of shitty adults. 

"Uh, we should go; it's going to start soon!" Ryuji pleaded, throwing the Morgana bag to Akira before leading the group towards the exit to the crossing. Morgana, who has been quiet this entire interaction since having a cat interacting with them was too suspicious, peaked his head out and yelped. 

"Uh, why is your cat here?" Akechi quietly asked Akira as the group started to move, but Ann is close enough to the pair that she overhears it.

Ann stifled a laugh. If only Akechi knew.

Makoto doesn't like Akechi. Her few interactions with him have been jarring and annoying. She just got the sense that Akechi felt like he was better than everyone. His wording could come off as very condescending, and it rubbed her the wrong way. 

She bit her lip as they walked through Shibuya's streets, where the policemen were directing the crowd for the fireworks show. Makoto doesn't like Akechi, but she also felt like she hadn't given him much of a chance. It pains her to admit that, but since she awakened Johanna, she had been rethinking various beliefs and views she held before her enlightenment. She knows she had only done what is expected of her before, and maybe Akechi is in that same boat too. After all, A detective highschooler dictated by the media and police? She knows how much pressure Sae is under, so she can imagine Akechi feels that as well. 

"Oh? So, you are suggesting that Van Gogh never saw his psychological troubles as a hindrance to his artistic work yet saw it as his own personal truth? A means to be better?" Akechi asked, deep in a conversation with Yusuke about the life of the master painter. Makoto didn't expect them to go this far in the short amount of time from the station to the crossing, yet it seemed Yusuke had quickly warmed up to Akechi. Their conversation had spiraled rapidly down into philosophical beliefs about Van Gogh's life and issues. A topic she hadn't realized Akechi was informed on. 

"Precisely, there is a sense of beauty in despair. To see the world in a realistic light, rather than rose-tinted ones. Because then, those moments feel more real. After all, true artistic beauty lies within the truth and pure sentiment." Yusuke nodded, and Makoto sometimes forgets how insightful the artist can be. Makoto saw big pictures; she saw plans coming to action. But Yusuke saw the finer details, the things that most people missed. Yusuke continues, "Denying one's self only leads to the destruction of one's values and morals. If Van Gogh had ignored his troubles, if he had forgone his eccentricities, the world would not have such beautiful creations shaped the artistic world. And I believe he would have perished much earlier than he did. He lived his life with his struggles but stayed true to his love of art. He lived his truth."

"Denying one's self…huh?" Akechi murmured, a sort of look on his face that Makoto can't decipher, but she does know for a fact that it is far different than any look she's seen on him before. Before she can break it, though, it is replaced with a pleasant smile, "What an interesting view you have on this, Kitagawa-kun. I feel as if my perception had changed, after all, to quote Hegel, advancement cannot occur without thesis and antithesis." 

"That's a very astute way of putting it." Yusuke nodded, a smile gracing his face.

"If you guys are done getting philosophical, the fireworks show is going to start soon," Ryuji interjected with a bored face. Makoto doubts he understood a lick of the conversation. Ryuji isn't stupid, but he certainly isn't philosophical either. 

"Very well, then, we shall continue this conversation at another time." Yusuke concedes, "If that is ok with you, Akechi-san."

"I would be quite delighted, Kitagawa-kun." Akechi nodded politely and adds with a courteous smile, "Perhaps we should discuss over a coffee at Leblanc sometime."

"That sounds excellent." Yusuke nodded back, a sense of visible comradery forming between the two. 

"Good, now Yusuke can discuss with someone who actually understands art instead of me who can barely produce a stick figure." Akira laughed from where he stood next to Akechi in the street. 

"Even your stick figures are questionable," Ryuji muttered. 

Makoto then realized what Akira was scheming. Akira's strategies were risky and reckless, to say the least. It always seemed like he gambled and made careless decisions that could either pay out well or not at all. Instead of ambushing enemies by hiding, Akira blatantly runs up to them to save time. In battle, he ignores the safe method of finding an enemy's weakness and exploiting it to bring them down in favor of Alice's insta-kills spells or Yoshitsune's Hassou Tobi. Akira makes risky decisions that Makoto would never make, yet, they always seemed to pay off. And what Akira was doing right now was introducing Akechi to their group because you keep friends close and keep enemies closer. Akechi was a part of the task force that Sae was on, and if they bonded with him, then maybe later down the line, they could sway the investigation. Makoto can't deny it's a hazardous choice but also one that could be beneficial. 

She decides that she'll do her best to play along as well. While Sae would have the most sway on their investigation, It was easier to approach and form a relationship with Akechi who their age and year in school were. It was more inconspicuous. 

Yet, she remained wary. Their plan could backfire just as easily. Makoto frowned; she hoped Akira knew what he was doing. She still wasn't sure what Akira's intentions are.

The fireworks show started with a bang; bright colors filled the sky as everyone' ooh'ed and 'awwwe' ed in admiration. Makoto released her tension allowing the hot summer night to bleed into her. It was actually nice to hang out like ordinary teens and watch something as simple as a fireworks show. She never got to experience this before, the last time had been with Sae when she was way younger, but Sae was way too busy now. She was happy to be surrounded by a group of friends now. 

The fireworks show ends just as abruptly as it starts. Raindrops fall from the sky slowly until it's coming down in a torrent. The police are ushering people off the street, and there is an announcement that there are flash floods warnings in the area. 

"Aww, man." Ann groaned next to her, holding up her hand to shield herself from the rain, but it does nothing for her. 

A tap on her shoulder caused her to turn, and Akira is there handing her an umbrella with a smile, "Here, you and Ann share this."

"Oh!" Makoto took it surprised and quickly opened it to shield her and Ann, but frowned, "But what about you? You'll get wet."

Akira smiled cheekily and opened another umbrella to hold it over Akechi and him, "Don't worry, Akechi, and I will share this one."

"Wow, you came prepared, Kurusu-kun!" Akechi praised delightfully, delicately drying his hair with his own handkerchief. Makoto had to agree. She didn't actually check the weather forecast today, had there been predicted rain? "I hadn't thought to check the forecast. It was certainly clear before." 

"Hey! What about us?!" Ryuji argued indignantly, vigorously shaking the water droplets out of his hair, though it was useless under the summer torrent. Yusuke similarly looked betrayed, his hair dripping, and shoulders slumped. 

"Only had room for two umbrellas." Akira patted him on the shoulder unsympathetically, "At least it's a warm rain. Think of it as a shower." 

"I don't want to take a shower in clothes!" Ryuji argued back.

"Strip then." Akira offered with a cheeky smile, tugging on his bangs. Ryuji slapped his shoulder, his face heated up.

"Dude!!" 

"Let's just leave before it comes to that." Ann shook her head from next to Makoto. 

"That seems sensible; let's make our way back to Subway." Akechi nodded, leaning more towards Akira and away from the rain that seemed to pick up. 

As did the rest of the group, Makoto agreed on no use to hang around when the fireworks show was canceled, and it's raining cats and dogs. They begin meandering in the direction of the subway entrance along with the subway entrance.

She nearly runs into Akira's back and Akechi's side when Akira stopped suddenly; the teen whipped around, almost whacking Akechi in the face with his arm that he threw into the air. Akechi quickly stepped back to avoid it. 

"Hi, Haru!! Thanks for your help!" Akira shouted happily, waving at someone across the street who waved back happily. 

"Oh!" Makoto exclaimed quietly as she recognized the petite girl. In her year, the student had short fluffy hair, and she was wearing a beautiful yukata. Makoto had seen her around, but She didn't know her name until now. Interestingly, Haru was standing next to a limousine and was surrounded by bodyguard looking people. Makoto wondered if she was related to a celebrity or someone else important.

"Aki-chan! The Yukata looks amazing on you!!" Haru shouted back cheerfully before one of the bodyguards tapped her shoulder. She looked at them, and her face fell before she called back to Akira, "I'll see you!"

"Bye, Haru!" And with that, Haru ducked into the car, and it took off in the opposite direction of them.

"Of course, you would know Haru Okumura," Akechi shook his head with a disbelieving chuckle, "I find your connections get more interesting the more I learn about them."

"Okumura?" Yusuke murmured next to Makoto, and she shares the sentiment, she felt like she has heard that name before, yet it isn't registering with anyone she knows. 

"I'm in the gardening club with her at school." Akira smiled, beginning to lead their procession to the subway entrance. "We are trying to get a vegetable garden going." 

"Gardening?" Akechi blinked, "You truly have an assortment of all sorts of interests, Kurusu-kun."

"What can I say, I'm a jack at all traders, or rather, I'm a joker card." Akira snickered, a devilish smile spreading across his lips. 

Makoto wants to groan at this, it would be impossible for Akechi to know their codenames, but it's still an unnecessary joke to make. Ryuji is holding back his own disbelief at the poorly made joke. 

"Well, historically, Joker cards can either be very beneficial or very detrimental depending on what game you are playing." Akechi easily answered back with his own charming smile. 

Makoto can just feel Ryuji busting a lung at this behind her. 

"Yes, well, remember there is always two in a deck." Akira easily replied back.

Ryuji doesn't understand Akira in the slightest. And he definitely doesn't understand the connections his friend has. It's insane how many people he knows, and Ryuji can't deny they aren't beneficial, but all the same, Ryuji doesn't understand how Akira does it. After all, that girl had been so cute with her fluffy hair and with her Yukata. She spoke so formally but in a playful way to Akira that Ryuji has to wonder if something was going on there. 

Ryuji knew Akira was a flirt. It was just a part of his charm; he was, for sure, the embodiment of a debonaire. And it took Ryuji awhile to get that. At first, he thought Akira was definitely into Ann. He would always hang with her, and they went to the café a lot or hung around Harajuku. Then, Akira started hanging out with their backstreet doctor, a total hottie in Ryuji eyes. He had run into them at the ramen stand he goes to occasionally. Ryuji assumed Ann turned him down or something.

But then he realized Akira had a lot of friends who were girls. The teen's teacher, who worked part-time as a maid, Ryuji is baffled about that friendship. The journalist they met at Madarame's atelier. The fortune-teller they ran into in Shinjuku. Togo Hifumi, the professional shogi player that he told Akira about. Ryuji was sure that Akira and Hifumi were an item for a hot week until Akira started interacting with Makoto. 

Ryuji didn't understand Akira. He had all these girls around him, an assortment to choose from. A wide variety, yet, Ryuji doesn't think Akira is serious about any of them other than friends. It's honestly weird to the blonde, and he is very jealous because Ryuji would kill to have that. But Akira isn't making any moves what so ever. He understands not getting with Makoto or Ann because a relationship within the group could be problematic but come on? A hot doctor? Ryuji would be all over that. 

And now, Akira knows some girl who may or may not be some sort of celebrity? Why couldn't the world give him something?

"Ugh, I can't believe how fast that came on." Ann groaned from next to him, using a handkerchief to blot the stray water from her hair. "Just our luck. What a night."

"You think that was Akira's girlfriend?" Ryuji asked, quietly enough to Ann. Akira was a few feet ahead of them as they approached the stairs, but Ryuji didn't want to risk him overhearing. It was bad enough they were gossiping from only a few feet away, but Ryuji had to ask. 

"Who? The fluffy hair girl?" Ann murmured back; her interest intrigued, and her voice dropped low. "I mean, I thought he was with Hifumi for sure." 

"For real, though, I thought that too." Ryuji agreed as they fall behind the rest as they ascend the stairs, "But I mean…' Aki-chan'? That's something, right?" 

"Yeah, I guess it could be possible. Do you think they actually 'garden'?" Anna wheezed, her face heating up. 

"Ann!" Ryuji choked at her insinuation. And before Ryuji can respond, he feels eyes on him. Ann must have felt this too because she instinctively looked up the stairs. Akira peered at them from the corner of his eye while still participating in his conversation with Akechi and Makoto about something. 

Ann gulped next to him, and Ryuji thought they are doomed once the other leave. But instead, Akira gives them a very natural sly smile, as if he were up to something. It's his 'I'm scheming, and you'll never see it coming' smile that Ryuji has gotten very used to in the Metaverse, and it piques Ryuji's curiosity. 

Then a few things happen in succession over the next few minutes. 

First, Akira's geta either misses a step, slipped on a puddle, or just bends at the wrong angle because Akira's form buckles suddenly, and he falls on the stairs, nearly hitting his chin. Ryuji can hear Morgana yelp inside the bag that Akira was carrying but, Akira managed to hold onto it well so Morgana wouldn't get hurt. 

Second, Akechi caught his arm instinctively in a split second, saving Akira from the fate of busting his chin wide open on the subway step. It's an awkward angle, but a save never the less.

Third, Makoto and Yusuke both gasp, as well as Ann and Ryuji. A flurry of concern raised in the air over a more than a stumble. Akira really could have hurt himself if Akechi weren't there. And a trip to the emergency room would have been a terrible ending to the night. Yusuke reached to help heave Akira up, but Akechi already has pulled Akira back up and held his shoulder to support him. 

Fourth, the older lady behind them complains about the holdup on the stairs because Ryuji figured she is a Karen and has no interest in others' well-being. So, in response, Akechi quickly but carefully helps Akira up and off the stairs. Ryuji can't see Akira's face from the back, but by his posture, Ryuji can tell Akira must have fucked up his ankle. 

Fifth, they finally manage to find an empty spot close to a wall in the subway out of the walkways. 

"Kurusu-kun, are you alright? That could have been quite the fall." Akechi asked with worry, looping one of Akira's arms over his shoulder to help Akira keep the weight off the obviously injured ankle. 

"Ah-" Akira winced hard, and it's such a weird expression for Ryuji to see on his face since Akira rarely ever got hurt in the real world or the Metaverse. Nothing could touch him in the Metaverse, and well, even when he crashed his bike, Akira didn't seem pained by that. Akira grimaced again as he tested his ankle out slowly, "I think I twisted my ankle really bad. It hurts." 

"That's not good," Makoto frowned in concern as she held a finger to her chin in contemplation, "What happened? It was quite a tumble. It was a good thing Akechi-san was right there, or it couldn't have ended well."

"Ahhh, I think I slipped on a puddle on the stairs; I'm not used to wearing Geta." Akira laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. 

"You should be more careful, Akira. It really could have ended up worse. It would have been fine if you went in normal sandals. Your Yukata would have distracted anyone from looking at your footwear." Yusuke sighed, shaking his head and giving Akira a disapproving look. Akira chuckled back guiltily, but it warped into a visible grimace. 

"Here, let me take a look," Ryuji said, not really giving Akira the option. Everyone else was in Yukata, making it hard for them to bend down while Akechi was the only one keeping Akira upright. Besides, Ryuji knew leg and foot injuries like the back of his hand. 

Carefully, Ryuji took off Akira's Geta so he can get a better look at the ankle. It's swelling and red with irritation, but it doesn't look awful. Ryuji has seen bad twists in his life and experienced a few. It's definitely more severe than a twist but far less than a sprained ankle. Ryuji pokes it slightly. 

"Ow, you don't need to poke it!" Akira whined, pulling it back from Ryuji slightly and leaning more into Akechi's side at the action. "It hurts! And you'll make me cry! If you poke it again, it might fall off!" 

Ryuji snorted at this as he retorts, "You're fine, dude. I mean, it's like the least severe type of strain, but you probably shouldn't walk tonight and let it rest for a few days. Wrap it up. Oh, and Ice it. Ice is hard." 

"I knew it," Akira sighed with a swoon, leaning all his weight onto Akechi, who protested with a yelp but took it regardless; Akira continued, "I'll have to amputate it; it's a goner." 

"Oh my god, you are such a baby." Ann laughed, shaking her head. They all know it can't be serious if Akira is joking about it like this.

"Well, we might as well help you home if you will be unable to walk." Yusuke offered, offering to take Akira's other arm. 

"Aw, don't worry about me, Yusuke; You guys just go home. Akechi can help me home." Akira told him and waved him off nonchalantly, volunteering Akechi has his chauffeur.

Akechi sighed in resignation with a shake of his head as he readjusted Akira's weight. "I can do that; I do need to repay you for sharing your umbrella, I suppose. It isn't a trouble." 

Ryuji can tell the detective has already fallen to the whims of Akira's demands. It was hard to say no to him, after all. Akira could be very persuasive.

"Aww, well, I hope you feel better, Akira." Ann patted Akira's shoulder with a sympathetic smile, "Even if your geta did try to kill you, they looked good tonight. Now you know how people wearing high heels feel."

"I feel like I've learned a valuable life lesson about your lifestyle, Ann." Akira laughed. "I will never take my flat, support shoes for granted again."

"And It was fun hanging out with you, Akechi! Hope we can do it again sometime!" Ann smiled, her ponytails bobbing with the nodding of her head. 

"Yes, it was quite pleasant to pick your brain Akechi-san, I do hope to hold conversations with you in the future; I find your view on things to be stimulating," Yusuke added with a pleasant smile. 

"Ah, it was fun; I thank you for allowing me to join your party of the evening." Akechi politely nodded back.

"Of course, who wouldn't want to hang out with Mr. Detective Prince?" Akira snickered, "We should go before the line to Yonge-Jaya gets to full." 

"Remember, Akira." Ryuji gave him a pointed glare as Akechi and Akira begin to walk off towards the station. "Wrap it and Ice it." 

Akira peered over his shoulder at Ryuji with a glimmer in his eye and sent the blonde a sly smirk reminiscent of his previous one from just before he tripped. It's indiscreet, quick, but Ryuji caught it immediately. Ryuji isn't stupid, and he isn't as unobservant as people make him out to be. It's the same look Akira got once they had executed a successful all-out attack, and Ryuji was sure if they were in the Metaverse that his friend's eyes would be glowing a familiar red. As soon as Ryuji registers it, Akira hobbled around the corner with Akechi supporting him and disappeared into the crowd leaving Ryuji with an epiphany. 

Ryuji got it. At that moment, Ryuji completely understood. His previous suspicion has been completely and utterly wrong. He understood what happened. 

"Is this for real?!" Ryuji exclaimed with wide eyes as the pieces were put together. He can feel his mouth hanging low in shock. The blonde wasn't anticipating this revelation. Mostly when he had thought it was the exact opposite. 

"WHATTTT?" Ann gasped at the same time next to him, her voice a little higher and hitched, but her eyes the same. Ryuji assumed that Ann had seen the smile the same as him and came to the same conclusion. After all, they knew Akira the longest. 

"What is wrong with you two?" Yusuke asked, understandingly confused with the sudden shouts and exclamations. Makoto is in a similar state, looking at them in worry, which is understandable with their sputtering. Even a few of the passerby's give them a look. "What are you on about?" 

"Akechi! —he—" Ann stuttered, pointing at where the two walked off too. She failed to properly form what she was thinking as it seemed like she was second-guessing herself. Ryuji doesn't blame her. It wasn't something he had expected. 

"What about Akechi?" Makoto asked, her face growing more confused every minute and maybe even a little worried. Ryuji does suppose they could be acting out a bit. 

"He-he! And Akira!?" Ann sputtered, her eyes darting around as if she is trying to process it.

"We've been duped!" Ryuji exclaimed, stepping in for Ann, "Akira didn't twist his ankle on accident; it was on purpose! He staged that!" 

"What are you going on about? Why would Akira twist his ankle on purpose?" Yusuke asked, his eyebrows rising in disbelief. "Why would Akira purposively hurt himself?" 

"Because he's smitten with Akechi!" Ryuji and Ann declared at the same time in indignation. 

"Akira is…smitten with Akechi?" Yusuke murmured in an echo, a pensive look replacing his disbelief. Ryuji assumed it's because Yusuke doesn't get what smitten means in this instant. Or if Yusuke even knows what smitten means. Considering its Yusuke, he probably didn't. 

"Akira likes Akechi. As in like like!" Ann explained, her eyes still wide. "He 'likes likes,' Akechi!"

"Akira likes Akechi…" Makoto repeats, confused, then a look of understanding and horror dawns across her face as she continues. "Akira likes Akechi. Akira isn't hanging out with Akechi because Akechi has connections to the investigation and might be a source of information. Akira isn't hanging out with him to sway Akechi away from us if the investigation ever were to pull up something. Akira is hanging out with Akechi because Akira wants to be romantically involved with him; Akira wants to date him. Oh, oh my god, this is not good. Oh my god, this is not good at all. I was wrong; I was so off the mark." 

"Akira staged that so Akechi would take him home!" Ryuji deduced because he knows for a fact how crisp Akira's reaction times were. 

"Is it a bad thing?" Yusuke wondered, his eyes narrowing. "Akira can like whom he wants, may it be a girl or a guy or another. Why would we have a problem with that? I thought we were fixing social injustices?"

"We don't have a problem with THAT bit. It don't matter who Akira likes." Ryuji groaned, rubbing his hand down his face in exasperation. "We have a problem with the fact that Akechi is literally INVESTIGATING the Phantom Thieves. US. HE IS INVESTIGATING US. He is investigating Akira! Akira wouldn't be so stupid to actually like, go through with this, right? He gets that this would be a terrible idea, right? Right? I mean, Akechi is an ok dude, but if he finds out about us..." 

Ann, Makoto, and Yusuke are silent at his question because they all know Akira doesn't act within logic all the time. Akira had a streak of recklessness that they wondered would bite them in the ass later. 

"I mean, Akechi isn't bad; I've hung out with him and he seems to be pleasant and nice. He gets on well with Akira. I mean, this wouldn't go too bad, right?" Ann argued quietly, her voice lacking in any sense of confidence In her statement. 

"Oh, man, we are so fucked." Ryuji grumbled, his shoulders slumping. He can only hope Akira's miraculous gambles landed in their favor once more on this one. Because he doesn't know what they are going to do if Akechi finds out about them. 

"Kurusu-kun, I think it would be more beneficial to take you home rather than Leblanc; I doubt it's even open this late. The last thing you need is coffee." Akechi frowned as he half dragged Akira to the doorway of Leblanc after Akira insisted. Akechi did his research (though he would not admit that to Akira), and he knew Akira was on probation, and his guardian was Sojiro Sakura. Sakura-san's house was only a street away, so Akechi wondered why Akira demanded they go to Leblanc, even going as far as basically pulling Akechi down this side alley. 

"I live here." Akira laughed, taking a key out of the bag his cat was poking his head out of and pushing it into the lock on Leblanc's door. 

Akechi blinked because the joke confused him. Usually, he gets Akira's humor. He can wrap his responses around it, but his mind is failing him in this instance, "Kurusu-kun, it is hardly time for your jokes. I realize that you spend a lot of time here and work here, but I hardly think breaking into the café after hours is very appropriate. Sakura-san may have a fit over this."

"No, Seriously, Akechi, I live here." Akira laughed harder, pushing the door open with his free hand. The café is dark and quiet. "Just take me upstairs, and you'll see." 

Akechi sighed and went along with Akira's antics. If he didn't, Akira would probably insist on walking through the café himself and might further injure his ankle. There were stairs at the end of the café, and Akechi can definitely imagine round two of what happened earlier. 

Before Akira closed the door, he sets the bag on the ground and allows Morgana to come out before picking up the cat and putting him outside, "Why don't you go take your nightly walk and do your business before bed, hmm?"

"But Akira! —" The cat yowled in protest, but Akira gives him a pleading smile, pats him on the head, and abruptly shuts the door in his face. 

"I don't need to go, though!" The cat argues back, but Akira has already started to make his way, hobbling towards the stairs dragging Akechi with him. The cat continues to scratch at the door. 

"Be careful going up. You wouldn't want to make your ankle worse." Akechi warned, making sure to take most of the weight off Akira's ankle as they maneuver up the stairs. 

"Carry me up then!" Akira laughed cheekily, leaning all his weight against Akechi, who quickly compensates for it. 

"I don't think we need to resort to that quite yet. You are capable of walking with assistance." Akechi shook his head at Akira's antics as they reached the last step up into the attic. Akechi blinked, surprised; the attic looked lived in. There was a bed by the window with sheets on it; across from it was a well-used desk. A futon sat parallel to the ground and a table with a TV next to it. Various trinkets littered on top of free shelves in the room, proving Akira's claim from earlier. "You live in an attic, Kurusu-kun?"

"Ah, you believe me now. Yes, I do, welcome home Akechi." Akira grinned, throwing his bag on the table next to the top of the stairs. He smirked at Akechi with a sly smile, "Wanna help me in bed?"

Akechi ignored the obvious flirtatious inquisition that he has come to expect from Akira. It's standard at this is a part of his personality, Akechi has deemed. Contrary to Akira's question, he takes Akira to the small futon, pushed up the wall, and helps him sit down before leaning down to get a better look at his ankle. He would process the fact the teen lived in an attic later. 

"Ah, don't worry about it; It's feeling better already. You caught me before I could twist it further." Akira chuckled, tugging on his hair. 

"While it might be feeling better, it would be wise to follow Sakamoto-san's advice and wrap it," Akechi concludes, gently probing Akira's ankle with the pads of his fingers. It's swollen but not an overly concerning amount. "Though, do you have any compression wrapping? I saw a convivence store down the street I could run to." 

Akira laughed hard at this; he threw his head back as laughter bubbled from his throat. Like what Akechi said was the funniest thing in the world, and Akechi just does not get it. The things that set Akira off are far from understandable. Akechi feels the frustration bubble out of his throat before he can stop it because it's been getting harder and harder to hide from Akira, "Kurusu-kun Shut up. I do not see what is funny here. I suggest you stop laughing at my expense now, or you will regret it." 

Akira stopped, his head falling back down, and his face surprised by the outburst. Akechi almost feels a little smug about this until he realized he un-wittingly snapped at the other. Something he's been so good at keeping back with everyone. He had to be polite in public; he had to be proper. He was a detective prince, for god's sake. It's in his blood. He had to be appropriate and composed at all times. Something he learned from his childhood because people didn't like unruly and vulgar children. Though, in the long run, it didn't matter since he was thrown around foster homes anyway. It hadn't actually mattered how polite he was. 

Akechi tries to come up with a save, something to restore his pleasant composure, but he looks back up to Akira. And Akira is genuinely smiling at him. Not a smirk. Not a teasing grin. Akira is just smiling like Akechi hadn't just threatened him. 

Akechi does not understand Akira in the slightest. Most people don't react kindly to being snapped at. 

"In that bag, I keep a few medical supplies, just in case. If you want, I'll let you wrap up my ankle." Akira nodded to a bag on one of the shelves, sidestepping Akechi's outburst. Akechi felt a gush of relief, but he holds back from expressing it. 

"You'll let me wrap it up, what an honor." Akechi laughed dryly as he wandered over to the shelf where the said bag was. Yet, once he reaches the shelf, he notices a parcel next to the bag, addressed to him in pretty cursive letters. Instead of picking up the bag of medical supplies, his hands instantly find themself on the parcel in confusion. 

"Oh! Yeah, that I meant to give that to you." Akira acknowledged before he laughed awkwardly, "It was supposed to be your birthday present, but ah, it's rather belated, though."

"My…birthday?" Akechi echoed in disbelief because he doesn't think he ever told Akira when his birthday was. It simply wasn't something he usually celebrated, or rather, more than often, there was no one to celebrate with. In his childhood, none of the foster homes he stayed with celebrated it. And even now his fans sent gifts and flowers, but it was rather pointless when he ended up sitting at home, all alone with the meaningless presents from people who didn't know him. 

"Mhmm, I saw it on one of your interviews." Akira nodded, tugging on his bangs. It felt like a hint of bashfulness, but Akechi has learned Akira is far from bashful at any given moment. "Open it if you want, or you can just take it."

Akechi felt like he should probably wait, take it and open it in the privacy of his own home so he can determine his course of action from there. So he can calculate his reaction. Yet, his hands don't seem to get the message because they are already unwrapping the package—the tissue paper falling to the floor. 

It's a skincare set. An excellent brand skincare set, his favorite brand, actually. One Akechi has had his eyes on for a while, except he knows it's a 50,000-yen skincare set, it's a really good skincare set, but it's also a costly skincare set. It's a 10-piece complete with the highest-grade cleanser, toner, moisturizer, and some serums that were top of the market. Not only that, it was absolutely perfect for Akechi's skin type. 

"Kurusu-kun." Akechi blinked, rendered speechless because no one has bought him a gift this expensive, but it wasn't even that bit he was confused by. No one has ever bought him something that he had actually wanted, "How did you know?"

"Ah, well actually, I actually bought it for myself, but I didn't read the label until I got home and realized it totally wouldn't work with my skin type." Akira sighed dramatically, falling back onto the couch, "Alas, my combination skin is too strong for that stuff; it wouldn't make a dent. I figured you could make some use out of it, hopefully." 

"It is rather fortunate for me then; I struggle with my sensitive skin, and I can never find a good enough product to use on it. Most of the best brands on the market are far too strong and abrasive for it." Akechi nodded, reading through the ingredients in the moisturizer carefully with delight. Indeed this was the highest-grade sensitive skincare on the market. But he frowned, looking back to Akira, "But, how did you afford this? It's a rather pricey set."

"I know a person who knows a person." Akira smiled easily. 

"Ah, well, I should have known your connections would come in handy for this type of thing." Akechi agreed, "Though, it is unfortunate you couldn't find a skincare set for yourself. I know a few good sets that might be able to serve you well. We could go to Harajuku later on In the week and try them out, once your ankle is healed, that is."

"I would be absolutely delighted, Akechi." Akira cheekily grinned. 

Akechi doesn't understand Akira and what he means by this is Akechi doesn't understand his relationship with Akira. Akechi's relationships were based on the idea of give and take. It was a mutual exchange of skills or goods. For the police department, he worked for them, and they paid him. For Shido, he does Shido's dirty business, and Shido pays for his apartment and necessities. Everything is conditional. Everything has always been conditional. 

Yet, Akira doesn't ask anything of him other than his time and him as a person. 

And Akechi doesn't understand that, but Akechi doesn't want to lose that either. He might consider Akira, his only true friend. 

"Wait, so they talked till 1 am? In the morning?" Makoto asked hesitantly, her face paled at the implications of that. What did Akira even talk to Akechi about for that long? That was certainly a long enough window for Akira to potentially reveal their operation.

"Did they actually talk, or did they…" Ryuji asked, trailing off to make a few provocative motions with his hands with a cheeky grin.

"Ryuji!!" Ann slapped Ryuji's shoulder hard; the sound echoed throughout the station walkway and even turned a few heads. It wasn't the most private place, but the Phantom Thieves had been taking to hanging out here while Akira was either with confidants or at work. Currently, he was working at the flower shop. It was the most accessible place to see if Akira snuck off or not. 

"I'm afraid I don't understand what that is; what is this motion supposed to be?" Yusuke wondered, making the same motion that Ryuji was in vivacious gestures in an attempt to understand it.

"Nothing!" Makoto grimaced, pulling Yusuke's hands down and glaring at Ryuji in disgust, "We are not entertaining that thought! What they do in that nature is none of our business!"

"Skincare," Morgana replied, his tail twitching back and forth.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ann blinked, her eyes narrowing. 

"Skincare, they talked to 1 am in the morning about skincare," Morgana answered again, his nose wrinkled up in confusion. "I sat outside the window, listening to them talk about skincare till one in the morning. Then Akechi left, and Akira went to bed. That was it, that's all that happened." 

"Akechi is into skincare?" Ryuji asked, confused, then asked louder, "Akira is into skincare?!" 

"Most people are; you just aren't Ryuji." Ann sighed, raising a hand to her face, "I can tell by your skin. It looks awful."

"What do you mean? I wash it!" Ryuji argued back. 

"With what?" 

"Soap? You know just the regular hand soap, ain't that what you're supposed to do?" Ryuji shrugged. 

"Maybe you should stay up till one am talking about skincare with Akira." Ann groaned, her skin hurting just thinking about Ryuji's skincare routine. "I mean, do you even tone? Moisturize?? Use Sunscreen??? Please tell me, for the love of god Ryuji, that you use sunscreen. Please. I'm begging you." 

"Uh…" 

"You should at least be using a sunscreen every day, Ryuji. Especially with how much time you spend outside." Makoto shook her head, pulling out a tube of facial sunscreen from her bag and handing it to the blonde, "Here, I have an extra tube at home. This one shouldn't feel too greasy when you put it on." 

"You'll are on something; I don't even burn I tan." Ryuji shook his head but accepted the sunscreen tube that Makoto almost shoves into his hand.

"That doesn't mean you can't get sun poisoning." Makoto sighed. 

"Your skin looks pretty clean, Yusuke. What do you use?" Ann asked, investigating Yusuke's skin. Yusuke was actually pretty good looking if one got past his eccentric personality, though that was a hurdle all in itself. 

"Hmm?" Yusuke tilted his head, "I wash it with water when I bathe. It seems to be enough." 

"Oh, man, you are so lucky!" Ann groaned, "I have to make sure I'm keeping up with my skincare routine, or else I break out! My modeling agency would have my head. But you should at least use a gentle cleanser every once in a while. Water just doesn't cut it, but at least your not like Ryuji."

"Ok, ok, but Akira talked about skincare with Akechi till one in the morning. Can we focus on that instead of Yusuke's perfect skin?" Ryuji argued, trying to get everyone back on track.

"I mean, that's good, right?" Ann wondered, tapping her chin, "He didn't talk to Akechi about us or the investigation. He didn't reveal anything. Maybe we should give Akira more credit."

"He told Makoto about us," Ryuji interjected. 

"I knew about you guys already. I had the recording of you announcing it." Makoto said, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "Akira just confirmed it; Akechi shouldn't have any concrete evidence of us being the Phanton Thiefs. It would be very hard with our methods."

"Yeah, but what if Akechi accuses us of being the Phantom Thieves and Akira just up and confirms it again?" Ryuji argued.

"Makoto seems to be an excellent addition to the team, which is to say Akechi wouldn't be either?" Yusuke suggested, and Ann sees some sense in that statement. Makoto was a great addition to the team. She added a source of knowledge and intelligence that wasn't present before. She was a voice of reason and could keep them all in line. Makoto, by all means, turned out pretty well for the Phantom Thieves. 

"A detective in a group of thieves? You all are asking for trouble!" Morgana added in his two cents. 

"You are thinking in terms of stereotypes, Morgana. However, stereotypes shouldn't be the deciding factor here." Makoto shook her head, "We just have to trust Akira's judgment on this one."

Ann frowned. She trusted Akira, but she also does not trust Akira. While they had been feeling better about him since their last private meeting because they hadn't come up with concrete evidence against him. There is still an air of tension because all the things Akira won't tell them frightens her. The air of the unknown. Akira knows more than all of them, and while it's helpful to their infiltrations. She wondered if they actually should be trusting Akira as much as they did. 

Haru sighed, circling the rim of the teacup with her finger. It was afternoon tea, and she found herself alone once again. It's not new, nor is it unfamiliar. But, she remembers the days her father used to join her when they'd sit for three 'o clock tea and talk for hours about things that didn't matter. He would indulge her fantasies. 

She knew her father hadn't always been this uncaring. 

But, she doesn't know what to do, what is there she can do? The daughter of a prominent Ceo, high school fiance of another businessman, and a girl with no voice of her own. She is in a truly terrible situation—no one to turn to, and no one in power would listen to her. She had written out a request to the Phantom Thieves, dotted her i's, and crossed her t's properly. But, she doesn't know if she dares to send it. Does she have a right? Is this simply out of a selfish request of her? After all, she doesn't want to be ungrateful for all her father has done for her. They are indeed in good wealth and health. Her plate never runs out, and her cup never runs dry. 

She's just so unhappy and so terribly dissatisfied with everything. She has felt inconsequential since middle school. Nothing she thinks matters, nothing she does matters unless it's what her father and his advisors tell her. She wondered if what she is doing even constitutes living. 

Her phone buzzed on the table next to her, breaking her out of her reverie. She brushed the tears that have sprung from her eyes and looks down at it. There is no need to get herself so worked up over afternoon tea after all. 

**Akira-chan:** I'm sorry you couldn't join us at the festival! Did you at least have a bit of fun? Unfortunately, it didn't last long. 

Haru allows a small smile to grace her face. Akira has been really helpful. It's nice to know he doesn't care about her status. Whenever they go for a late-night snack or coffee, he always paid even though Haru offered. Akira never brought up her family unless she brought them up first. Akira was always really kind to her. He's the first real friend she's had in a long while. 

**Haru:** The fireworks that they did shoot off were nice! I did enjoy myself a bit. I think it was more fun to get ready for the festival; however, you really did look lovely in the Yukata!

**Akira:** Haha, even though you disapproved of the flowers? :p 

Haru laughed; it's true, Haru thought he should have picked a different flower combination. But, it's a silly reason she is sure no one else would have picked up on. 

Technically, Begonias could be a good choice for Akira; the reds work well for his skin tone, but also in tandem, Begonias can symbolize connections with people and communication. Both of which Haru believes are qualities Akira has. She knows Akira makes connections with people very quickly; Akira called them confidants though she hasn't cracked what that meant yet. Her relationship with Akira is proof enough.

It would be a good choice if that were it's primary and only symbolism, but it isn't.

Begonias carry less than positive meanings that overshadow the positive ones. Begonias are known for warning of misfortune and challenges—dark, ominous energy on the horizon: bad thoughts and bad feelings. Haru has never particularly liked that part of Begonias or the Begonias themselves, she can admit they were pretty, but they never interested her. She made sure never to put them in a bouquet. 

And combined with Red Spider Lillies, it's a cocktail all in itself as Red Spider lilies are often known as the flower of the dead. They are planted around cemeteries to lead the souls of the dead to the afterlife. Haru doesn't know why this started, but she knows the bulbs of Spider Lilies are deadly poisonous despite being such a pretty flower. 

It's a grim pair. 

**Haru:** Ah, I wouldn't say disapproved; the colors looked nice with your skin!

**Akira:** I thought they looked like fireworks in the sky :) And they lasted longer than the actual firework show. I wanted to give people a show! You should have seen Yusuke's face when he saw it; he wanted to paint it right there!

Haru laughed at this; it's true, she couldn't deny the aesthetics of it. It was a really gorgeous Yukata. Haru smiled; it really was a silly reason to dislike the flowers, she'll admit it. Flowers are much like people; they aren't always cut and dry. Meanings vary and fluctuate. 

**Haru:** It very well did! I would have loved to see it!

She sighed as she took another sip of her afternoon tea in the setting sun of her balcony; Haru wished she could be apart of Akira's friend group one day. They all looked like they had so much fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who all wanted to see Akira actually strip in the middle of the subway, say I! 🖐
> 
> I'm super into skincare and I can just sort of see Akechi being into it too. It's really important to use a gentle cleanser on your face in your routine because your facial skin is the most delicate skin and can easily break out. I would also suggest a good moisturizer and toner as a base for your routine too. And you can't forget the sunscreen!!! Burning is the easiest way to ruin your skin. Take care of your skin and it'll take care of you!


	8. The one where Akira plays Tour Guide and The Phantom Thieves rethink their angle a bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Did you think that you could live your life?  
> There's no one left in paradise'
> 
> The one where Akira decides to become a Tour Guide in Persona 5 version of the Lost Tomb and The Phantom Thieves rethink their angle a bit.

Akira does not like Mementos.

Akira does not like Mementos at all; in fact, Makoto thinks Akira hates Mementos with a burning passion. It's a well-known fact between the team at this point. An unspoken understanding because Akira has never actually told them he hated Mementos. Akira doesn't tell them a whole lot, to begin with. Yet, he seemed to avoid the topic of Mementos and the Phantom Thief Aficionado site like the plague with them.

"Hey Akira, shouldn't we do that request we got the other day from Mishima-san?" Makoto asked, looking up from her homework assignment she had been working on as they sat at the picnic table in the school's courtyard during lunch. She had been keeping track since it was right up her alley; all the requests they had talked about she had written in a little notebook. The requests have stacked up, and Akira hasn't even mentioned going to Mementos once to deal with them. It hadn't come up at any of their meetings in a good while.

"It's fine; we'll just get a few more and then do them all at once." Akira shook his head, fidgeting with his phone as he finished off the last of his bento box. Makoto assumed he was probably texting Akechi, which he does almost frequently now. It's a little disconcerting, but that's another topic entirely. 

"Dude, that's what you said, like three requests ago." Ryuji grumbled, "And we still haven't done em."

"Yeah, I mean, we are supposed to be exploring Mementos, too, right? Let's just go, come on." Ann attempted to persuade him, but Makoto knows it's fruitless. "Maybe a new area has opened up.

"I promised Iwai that I'd help him at the shop tonight; he said he had a new customization for me." Akira easily disregards the notion of going without looking up to acknowledge them.

He always has a reason to get out of going to Mementos and was still very reluctant when the topic is brought up. Usually, saving the requests till they've piled up, so they get a batch done in one day and explore a big chunk on the same day as well. Makoto sighed; it's a bit annoying to be completely honest.

"I think a new area has opened up at this point, though," Morgana announces, popping his head out of Akira's bag. 

But it's also weird. Very Weird. Akira loves going to Palaces, a lot more than he probably should. He's always super into it, and while yes, he pretty much wipes the floor with all the shadows in Mementos. Mementos is just as easy as the Palaces were to Akira. So why did he seem to dislike it so much?

"We can explore it when we do the requests later." Akira shook his head again.

Morgana wondered if Akira actually didn't hate Mementos; he just didn't want the rest of them to see something in it. Perhaps something Akira was hiding. He doesn't know why Mementos would be different, though. He doesn't know what Akira's deal with Mementos is.

"OK, but didn't you say you wanted to see Jose?" Ann innocently asked, twirling her ponytail. The only question that has a 20 percent chance of convincing Akira to go to Mementos when he doesn't want to.

"Hey there, Mister!" Jose cheerfully called out as they reach his little cart set up in a dead-end in Mementos. Stars hung up all around his small cart in an adorable display, a starry backdrop set up behind him, and it adds just a little bit of cheerfulness to the dim Mementos caverns. Ann loved the aesthetic of it, and Jose was just a charming kid. He was always super polite and eager to greet them. Sure, they didn't know what he was, but they felt he wasn't a danger. How could he be with a smile that wide on his face? 

"Hey, little man, how's it hanging? Find some good flowers lately?" Akira asked, his posture relaxing as steps over to Jose's little setup and sitting on one of the crates he has set up.

Akira hates Mementos, but Akira loves Jose. He absolutely adores the little boy who wasn't human. He'd go out of his way to collect all the flowers he could for Jose to make into juice, and even if they hadn't collected flowers, Akira will stop by cart regardless just to talk to the little inhuman boy. Akira treats Jose like his own little brother.

Whenever they ran across Jose on the floor, Akira drove straight for his shop, and no one even bothered to stop him. They don't even bother asking how he knows exactly where Jose is going to be. Akira always knew.

"Ah, you know the usual amount. Mementos is never short of flowers, you know." Jose giggled, swaying back and forth in cheerfulness. "I've learned a lot of various things about humans!"

"What sort of things have you learned today, Jose-chan?" Ann asked excitedly, crouching down to meet Jose's eye level; it was always amusing to see the things Jose came up with. She doesn't understand the flowers' concept and how turning them into juice taught Jose things about humans. Still, she has learned there are many things about Mementos she doesn't understand but accepts, nevertheless.

"Oh! I learned Humans scare themselves for fun! They do things that terrify them for the thrill of it." Jose announced proudly but then frowned, "However, I don't understand why though. Why would someone want to be scared or afraid?"

"There is some sort of sense of beauty in things we can not understand. Human curiosity can be more influential than their fear; something truly marvelous can occur when this occurs. More than often, fear can be a powerful motivator to accomplish something great." Yusuke nodded an air of drama on his breath.

"I think he meant more like horror movies or haunted houses, dude." Ryuji sighed, patting Yusuke on the shoulder.

"Sometimes, it's the physical response when humans get scared or afraid; it activates adrenaline in our systems: Fight or Flight. The feeling can feel good sometimes, though you know it's a safe sort of scared. Humans like that feeling because it's different than the normal." Makoto explained thoughtfully.

"Interesting." Jose nodded before smiling wide, "I learned something new from you too! It's been a good day!"

"Do you get scared, Jose?" Ann wondered.

"Nope! What is there to be scared about?" Jose easily smiled back.

Akira laughed, patting Jose on the shoulder, "You are far braver than most of our race."

"Thank you!" Jose grinned, "Can I do anything for you today, Mister? I found some new items I'll trade with you for flowers!"

"Actually, I brought you something today, Jose," Akira announced, reaching into his bag to pull out some comic books. "I know you like learning about humans, so I thought you might like these!"

"Dude, you bought him Manga?" Ryuji wheezed as he looked at the colorful books. Ann is grateful Akira at least bought appropriate series even if Jose wasn't technically a human child. 

"Oh! What is this?" Jose blinked in confusion as he took the books from Akira.

"They are books! Humans write stories down, and they print them on paper. They put them together in a book, so other humans can read them. This one is drawn instead; however, it's called Manga. I wasn't sure you could read, but I thought you might enjoy the pictures!" Akira explained, flipping through one of the books to show Jose what he meant.

Jose's eyes grow wide with sparkles, "Oh! I really like this, Mister!! I can have these?"

"Of course! I got them for you as a gift!" Akira nodded, patting Jose's head.

"Golly gee, thank you, mister!" Jose said with the brightest smile.

Akira loved Jose, and the entire phantom thieves could see it plainly.

"We need to talk about Medjed," Ryuji announced seriously as the entire group gathers around the tables at Leblanc. Akira had to watch the shop since Boss was away on an errand. And it seemed like the best time to do it. After the announcement last night, Medjed's anonymous call out on the Phantom Thieve, they had to figure out how to deal with them.

"Medjed?" Akira blinked at him, a little confused as he set down the towel he was using to wipe down the tables. As if he doesn't know what the fuck Ryuji is talking about.

"Uh, yeah? Medjed? You know the group that called us out?" Ann explained incredulously, and when it still doesn't ring a bell with Akira, she continues in exasperation, "We texted you last night? The group chat?! Did you even read the texts?"

Akira pulled out his phone and flicked through the chat history, and hums, "Oh yeah, Medjed, that's a thing, isn't it."

"AKIRA! Are you fucking kidding me?! How are you not worried about this!" Ryuji exclaimed, nearly tearing out his hair. Akira has always been sort of unbothered, but how could he about this? An anonymous group discrediting their names, claiming they are the only ones who can bring justice to Japan. Not only that, but they are demanding the Phantom Thieves change their heart to prove them wrong?

"Ryuji is right; we need to discuss what to do about MedJed. They are an anonymous group; we can't steal their hearts without a name. And we can only assume there are more than one person in this group." Makoto sighed in frustration, tapping the table in anxiousness. "I'm just afraid they know we can't; what will they do once they realize?" 

"Is there anything we can do? Like you said, they are anonymous. Our usual methods won't work…" Yusuke shook his head in despair.

"Yeah, but they have to be our next targets." Ryuji decided, "I mean, one, they pose us a potential threat."

"And two, they are bigger than Kaneshiro, yes," Makoto agreed thoughtfully, "They are crackers, they break in and alter internet data. Therefore, their influence spread farther than Kaneshiro does since it's on the internet."

"But how are we going to take down an anonymous group?" Morgana asked in frustration, his tail flicking on the table.

"I don't know, guys; this seems kind of impossible." Ann frowned a look of despair, also breaching her face. 

"Ah, it'll be fine. You all worry too much." Akira reassured them, going back to cleaning the table.

"Akira, please, for the love of God, please take something seriously for the first time in your life. Please be a little worried. Please be somewhat nervous over the fact this could ruin our entire operation; I'm begging you here." Ryuji groaned, "Akira, please, throw me a bone here."

Akira sighed and set down his towel again and pretends to look like he is quivering in fear, "Oh Ryuji, whatever will we do? How will we overcome this impossible challenge? How will we deal with this possibly fake group that clearly is out for our career?"

"Wait, you think this is fake?" Ann blinked, taken completely back by Akira's dramatic show, which held something of interest.

"Akira, why do you think this is fake?" Makoto looked at him strangely.

"Oh." Akira seemed to realize what he had said but explained, "I mean, I think someone is targeting us for sure. You know, the black mask, infiltrator. But I get the feeling MedJed isn't who they say they are. That's all. I mean, it's sort of out of the blue, isn't it? They weren't like in the media eye lately, and all of a sudden, it's 'we are the only providers of justice in japan'? It could very well be a bluff, just to make us nervous."

"Akira…" Morgana frowned. Morgana is all for following gut feelings, as they usually proved right. But Akira can't say for sure that Medjed is a hoax. Can he? 

"Well, I supposed that could be an angle." Makoto agreed hesitantly, "But, can we really ignore this like it's nothing? Should we let it be?"

"I'm just saying, we shouldn't get this worked up yet." Akira shook his head and tugged on his hair in contemplation, "We have time to deal with this, and we've pulled off the impossible before; I think you should have more faith in our abilities when we work as a team. We haven't failed yet."

"Yes." Yusuke sighed, relaxing a bit and sitting back, "We shouldn't get worked up yet. It will hinder our ability to come up with a plan. An art piece cannot be created when one is too afraid of making the strokes."

"I guess." Ann deflates, taking a sip of her coffee. "But like, really, what are we supposed to do about this?"

"Let's leave it for now. See if they make another move. If it's actually a real threat or not. After all, we have no moves to make currently, seeing as we can't outright target them." Akira suggested.

"UGHHHH." Ryuji groaned, throwing his head back in the seat. He hates this. He knows Akira is right; they can't do anything because they don't have a name, and there is an excellent chance there are multiple people in this group. But he also just hates the fact that he doesn't know whether to trust Akira on if this is a hoax or not. Strategically, it is something possible. But why would Akira think it's a hoax? What is he basing off it?

"Come on, Ryuji, relax." Akira laughed, setting down a cola in front of him. "You wanted a new target, and we possibly have one."

"Yeah. But this isn't what I imagined." Ryuji sighed; he doesn't want to think about this right now. He doesn't like entertaining the fact that they might be doomed, and it might be on Akira's hands.

Sojiro thought the kid he brought in was an absolute weirdo; Sojiro doesn't understand him one bit. He was prepared to be cold hard, and stern with the kid, yet, He has grown really fond of Akira, much to his surprise.

Akira is nothing like Sojiro thought when he agreed to take the kid in. Sojiro knew about the incident when he decided. He assumed Akira would be the violent sort of type, troublesome, and a delinquent. The brooding sort of kind that got into fights and flunked most of his classes. Sojiro liked a challenge, though, and he couldn't deny he was like that when he was young either. So, he thought, he had a spare room, could use the extra money, why not give it a chance? The kid would be far enough away from his daughter but right under Sojiro's nose. 

Akira was a challenge in a completely different way. Sojiro could hardly keep up. 

He did not expect charming, responsible, and helpful Akira, who was actually very knowledgeable about coffee and how to run a coffee shop, not to mention his grades were absolutely outstanding. Akira was very, very independent, and Sojiro rarely had to keep him in line. He always followed curfew; if he went out at night, he would always come back at a reasonable time and lock up the shop. He always helped in the store when Sojiro asked, or even when Akira sensed it would be busy.

Akira exceeded all his expectations, and Sojiro feels guilty for even judging him before he got to know Akira.

Sojiro has felt lonely since Wakaba died, and Futaba locked herself up in her room. Sojiro feels that may be part of why he agreed to look after Akira because he felt he couldn't help his own daughter. He wanted to feel like he was helping someone, at least.

Akira makes the café less lonely, and Sojiro truly appreciates it. Akira will make coffee with him. He brings his friends over every so often to study or to hang out. And they seem like a very well-rounded group. Sojiro wished, prayed Futaba would be able to be a part of a group like that someday.

Sojiro doesn't understand Akira, but he is truly happy that he decided to take the young man in. He feels like something is about to change, but it's going to be good. 

He holds onto that sentiment as this Nijima lady is really getting on his last nerves. Threatening his custody over Futaba. Sojiro feels like he is at his wit's end. Futaba won't come out of her room, and Sojiro certainly can't force her. He's done everything he knows how to do. He provides her a roof; he feeds her; he tries so hard to talk to her, but she simply will not speak to him about Wakaba's death. No matter how he pleads. He doesn't know what to do. 

"And Stay Out!" Sojiro yelled in frustration as Nijima-san saunters out the door right as Akira is walking in.

"That woman is really good at pissing people off…" Sojiro sighed, leaning against the counter, trying to figure out how he will deal with this.

"Trust me, you have no idea." Akira chuckled, setting his bag on one of the counter seats before sitting at the counter himself. "She is infuriating."

"How would you know?" Sojiro wondered, idly pulling out a clean coffee cup to make the kid a cup of coffee. It's sort of been a habit they created. Akira will come home from whatever he does in the afternoon, sit at the counter. His cat sits next to him, and Sojiro makes him a new blend every day, or Akira makes it, and they just talk. Then Akira does whatever he does at night and comes back to lock up Leblanc. It's strange, but Sojiro doesn't want to dwell on it. It feels normal. It feels like something he would do with Futaba if she would leave her room.

It feels like something he would do with his own son if he had one. And at this rate, that's what Akira is turning into.

"Sae Nijima, she's my friend's sister." Akira nodded, watching Sojiro pouring the hot water into grinds, coffee soaking through the filter on the other side. "Makoto has told me things here and there; it seems Sae can be tough on her."

"Give her my condolences then. Honestly, the nerve of that woman. Makoto seems like a fine young lady; I can't imagine why Nijima-san can't be." Sojiro huffed in frustration, moving the water a bit faster as the kettle reached the end of its supply.

"Ah, you know it's just hard on them, I think. Both their parents aren't in the picture anymore. So, It's just Sae and Makoto. Makoto said Sae has been throwing herself into her work lately. I think she is just under a lot of pressure. I mean, it doesn't excuse her being this inconsiderate or rude, but I wonder…" Akira revealed, fidgeting with his glasses.

"Oh." Sojiro blinked; that wasn't something he knew. He hadn't considered it. He feels maybe he understands her a little better. She is looking out for her younger sibling, but it must be tough to raise a child without knowledge or support. Sojiro understands how tough it can be and how people throw themselves into their work. Wakaba had been the same way.

"But yeah, I agree with what she is doing sucks." Akira nodded as Sojiro slipped the cups towards him. Akira took a long sip before replying casually, "I mean, you are doing your best for Futaba. She should understand that."

This makes Sojiro stop because he has never told Akira about Futaba. "How do you know about Futaba?"

"We text, she shows me internet memes, and occasionally I run to Akihabara for her." Akira responded easily, taking another sip of coffee, "Hey, is there any curry left from today? I forgot to eat while I was out."

Sojiro completely ignores his question, completely speechless because Akira and Futaba texted? Sojiro doesn't know whether to be ecstatic that Futaba is finally reaching out to people or suspicious because Sojiro doesn't know how they came into contact or why. He has recently noticed he did a lot fewer errands for Futaba and has seen a lot more items in her space. "Wait, you and Futaba text? She texts you. And you text her."

"Yeah, it's well; I mean, it's the only thing we can do as I'm sure you are aware of." Akira sighed, setting his coffee cup down to get up and walk to the fridge. Sojiro is only slightly aware of how interested Akira's Cat looked; he can't get past the part that Futaba is actually talking to someone who isn't him.

"Yes, it's been a struggle for her." Sojiro sighed, but he feels slightly hopeful. "Ever since her Mom died, she's just been a shut-in. I've tried, but…"

"You can't force a person to change," Akira answered for him, rifling through the shelves.

"The Phantom Thieves certainly have that covered, don't they?" Sojiro scoffed, crossing his arms. He doesn't really know what he thinks about the Phantom Thieves, but he has to wonder about their methods.

"I doubt their methods are as unsavory as you are imagining." Akira chuckled, pulling out one of the Tupper wares of curry Sojiro premade for Akira if the kid ever got hungry, but he completely denies it. "After all, I do believe no one can make someone change. There has to be a desire already in their heart."

"I suppose you are right…" Sojiro sighed; he wondered if Futaba wanted to change or not. He is curious about one thing, "What do you and Futaba even text about?"

"How bad you are with computers and technology." Akira laughed, taking a bite out of the curry, "I mean, please Boss, that phone? So retro."

"Hey, I am not bad with—" Sojiro began to argue before his phone beeps, and he flips it open to look at the tiny screen. It takes him a few minutes to read the text.

**Futaba:** Listen to him; he isn't wrong; I watched you struggle with sending an email for thirty minutes last night ("ಡωಡ")

"The button was too small, OK! And it was out of sight!" Sojiro groaned in frustration, he knew Futaba had bugged the café, and he let her. It makes him feel like she is here in some sort of way. 

"Ahah! Is she calling you out over the email?!" Akira laughed cheekily, dodging as Sojiro chucks one of the empty paper coffee cups at him in mirth. "She sent me the video, Boss; it hurt to watch. Getting kind of old there, huh?"

"It's called Maturing, which you are not!" Sojiro laughed back.

"If that is what maturing is, I'll remain this age, thanks!" Akira chuckled back.

Sojiro is so fucking happy he took Akira in.

Sojiro couldn't get through to Futaba, but maybe Akira had a chance. Maybe Sojiro had a chance of building the family that he always wanted to with Wakaba.

"I know you can afford it, dude, but what is with all the sushi? Even Morgana couldn't eat this much." Ryuji asked with confusion at the box on box of sushi in Akira's hand. He had ordered far more than he could eat at the restaurant and then some to go. Though, he supposed he could have gotten it for one of his other weird connections. Maybe that hot backstreet doctor.

"I could!" Morgana argued back, sticking his head out of the bag, but then his ears fall as he mumbled, "Well, maybe I could eat half of it, but Akira could save the rest."

"You'd have to eat it quickly before it spoiled," Makoto suggested, as they made their way back through the subway towards the train to Yongen-Jaya. "Food poisoning is not a fun ailment to have. You should always be careful to eat leftovers on time."

"For real dude, tell me about, I ate a three-week-old Chinese leftover box, and I felt like shit afterward. I thought I was going to puke my intestines out." Ryuji whined, remembering the incident vividly. He, for sure, did not feel well for a few days after that. He definitely learned his lesson. It was the worst night of his life, and he never wanted to repeat it. 

"You're just an idiot, Ryuji." Ann sighed, shaking her head and giving him a light nudge.

"Hey, so not nice. I shared it with you so you could learn from my misery." Ryuji nudged her back. "Now you know what not to do; I feel like that's pretty nice of me."

"Kurusu-kun!" A pleasant, familiar voice caught their attention, and they turned to find Akechi strolling over to them from the adjoining train line exit. "Fancy running into you all here. I hope you all are having a good evening."

"Hey, Akechi, finished with work?" Akira easily greeted him with a wide grin, his entire posture perking up. 

Ryuji groaned internally because ever since the night of the fireworks festival, it changed his whole perspective on what Akira was doing. Really, he was rooting for his friend; he wished Akira all the best with his romantic endeavors. But, knowing Akira was actually flirting with the detective who is investigating them is nerve-wracking.

Akechi wasn't necessarily a bad dude; he just wasn't aligned with them. If he weren't a detective and wasn't currently investigating them, Ryuji could see them possibly being friends. When they went cycling together, it wasn't a bad time. Ryuji actually felt he knew Akechi a little better after that.

"Yes, all done for the day, ah, it's been quite a long day. Especially with the tension rising between the Phantom Thieves and Medjed. I mean, Medjed just declared war on them." Akechi said an intrigued look on his face. "Interesting things are happening. I'm anxious to see what comes of it."

"What!?" Ann exclaimed, confused, quickly pulling her phone out. This news takes them all by surprise, or at least Ryuji thought. He is taken by surprise, Only he and Ann react, however.

"What did it say?" Ryuji asked, confused because he can't read English on the site as he looked at her phone. He wants to tell Ann to translate but holds back. He just realized what he did. He might have just overreacted with Akechi standing right there. Not a great move on his part.

"Hm? Takamaki-san did something agitate you?" Akechi blinked at her innocently, but Ryuji wondered how innocent it was. 

"Oh, Um, nothing really." Ann tried to cover up her tracks, but the damage has been dealt.

"She is a huge fan of the Phantom Thieves, so… it is probably upsetting for her." Ryuji tried to cover it up for her, but he doubts it comes out like wants. Makoto is shaking her head in distress, and Yusuke has a tense look on his face; Ryuji is glad at least Yusuke is shutting up.

Akira is the only one who looked totally at ease, as he usually did. A sly smirk and lidded eyes. Ryuji wanted to smack him into seeing the danger they are in. 

"I did enjoy the fireworks festival with you, but I've noticed something strange about this group," Akechi admitted in contemplation, tapping his chin as he looked around their group.

"Akechi-san, what are you getting at?" Makoto wondered, baiting Akechi into saying what he is thinking. It's not much of a bait Ryuji assumed because Akechi probably would have said it regardless since Akechi doesn't seem to hold back in these cases.

"A few Shujin Students, An ex-pupil of Madarame and Sae Nijima's sister. It's quite an eclectic group for sure. It seems you are all connected to the Phantom Thieves in some way." Akechi declares, yet with his same pleasant smile on his face, "Yet I could be wrong, and you are just an uninteresting group."

"Sorry to disappoint, but we really are just a group of normal high school students," Ryuji responded, keeping his voice level and uninterested. But inside, he is sweating bullets; Akechi is definitely on their tail and doesn't know what will come of it. He is trying to do his best not to come off as suspicious. Ryuji really liked Akechi more when the detective wasn't actively interrogating them.

"I've done my profiling, and it would seem The Phantom Thieves are a group of juveniles. They have a relative amount of free time and can fly under the radar. Even more so, since Kamoshida was their first target, it seems they started becoming active around April." Akechi deduced before turning to Akira, "Everything I've said coincides with this group here."

Ryuji doesn't even know how to respond to that, Akechi is getting hot on their operation, and Akira hasn't even tried to throw him off it yet. Ryuji stepped in again because he feels no one else is pulling their weight here, "So What? Are you going to report us?"

"I wasn't saying I was being suspicious of you or interrogate you." Akechi shook his head and shrugged, "Merely spouting my deductions. Spitballing if it were. Telling someone my deductions always gives me an interesting perspective. I indeed think this is an eclectic group, but I can deny I've had some really stimulating conversations with you all."

This made Ryuji think, it's true. Akechi liked debates; he liked getting into the nitty-gritty of things. Ryuji can tell from his TV interviews, and he can also tell from just talking with the detective. Like, when he got into that full-blown conversation over Van Gogh with Yusuke at the fireworks festival. Akechi liked to look at things in different ways, get other opinions.

So, was this actually an interrogation? Or merely another debate being set up?

Ryuji only wished Akechi wouldn't be so obnoxious with it.

"What would you do if I was a Phantom Thief, huh Akechi?" Akira asked him slyly, his eyes narrowing in delight, and Ryuji wants to slap the shit out of this idiot. Akira should really watch what he says. They really could have just let this be and die, and Akechi probably would have walked away none the wiser. But, unfortunately, to all their dismay and horror, Akira continues with his signature smirk and low voice, "Would you lock me up? Handcuff me so I couldn't escape? Throw away the key and have your way with me?"

Ann groaned behind them while putting a palm to her face, and Ryuji gets why because he felt like doing the same. Akira isn't even serious about this now; he's just a kinky little shit. Akira is jeopardizing their operation only to be a flirty kinky shit. 

"That's—" Akechi seemed to be taken aback by the sudden proximity Akira has taken to him.

"Because if that is your plan, I am totally a Phantom Thief Akechi. Please do with me as you will." Akira cheekily grinned, throwing out his wrists in front of him. "I'm ready."

"Akira, please stop," Makoto muttered, her face blushing madly in embarrassment.

"Ah, your humor precedes you as always. I never anticipate your responses, Kurusu-kun." Akechi smiled politely, firmly pushing Akira's wrists down out of his face. "Though I did want to share my deductions with you, intriguing, isn't it? I bet we would make a great team."

Ryuji cannot believe what he is witnessing, Akira flirting like no one's business to the detective that just accused them of being the Phantom Thieves. Akechi just completely ignoring Akira's passes but letting go of his previous questioning with ease. Did Akira's shameless flirting really just get Akechi off their backs? Did Akechi just agree to work with them? This moment is the perfect mixture of tension and comedy that Ryuji has no idea what to do with.

"I would team up with you any day Akechi, please take me under your wing." Akira nodded enthusiastically.

"Ah, well, I'll keep that in mind." Akechi chuckled before addressing the entire group. "I do hope I didn't interrupt your evening; I really didn't mean to accuse you; I truly have no proof."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Have a good night, Akechi." Ryuji sighed, letting it go. He remembered what Akira said a few days ago. Akechi is trying to fix the same problem they were, just within the system. Ryuji gave him some leeway.

"I'll take my leave." Akechi bowed politely before beginning to walk off. But before he can get much further, Akira caught his arm to stop him. Akechi turned confused, "Huh?"

"I got you some sushi," Akira smiled, putting the to-go bag handles into Akechi's open palm. "Your favorite, the one with the unagi sauce that you like."

"Thank you, Kurusu-kun! I was quite peckish after today." Akechi beamed, "I'll be sure to savor it! I'll see you later."

Ryuji realized at that moment; how whipped Akira was for Akechi. Akechi walked back towards the subway and out of sight. Ryuji had to wonder, did Akira know that Akechi was going to be in the station? Or was he just going to meet up with the detective later?

"Really, Akira!? Really?" Ann sighed in displeasure as she shook her head, her face pinched together in the disbelief that they are all feeling. "You're sort of reckless here!"

"What?" Akira laughed, "You think he believed me? Trust me, he probably didn't, unfortunately. I may need to lay it on thicker."

"Do you need some water for that thirst?" Ryuji grumbled.

"Akira, please, can you please be more careful around Akechi?" Morgana begged, swatting at his cheek. "You can't charm your way out of everything, and your luck is going to run short eventually!"

Akira sighed with a low chuckle, "Fine. Fine, I'll tone it back, but seriously, what else was I supposed to say? It seemed like the best way to throw him off."

"You just said it because you like Akechi and wanted to flirt." Ann shot back.

"Two birds, one stone," Akira replied smugly.

"It did work though, I believe Akechi had been deterred or caught off guard. Akira's humor can be distracting. Though, I can't say for the success of your flirting." Yusuke said thoughtfully but then frowned, "Shouldn't we talk about Medjed, however?" 

"I agree; we need to make a plan." Makoto nodded and turned to Ann with her face becoming serious, "Ann, what did the announcement say?"

"We have till the 24th until they do a cleanse of Japan. They are going to take out everyone who supports us and wipe out the economy if we don't reveal our identities publicly." Ann paraphrased from the message on her phone. Her face pales as she reads out the announcement. "Can they actually do that?"

Medjed was going to wipe out the economy? Ryuji froze; this was terrible, right? This was so bad, what are they supposed to do about this? When they set out as Phantom Thieve, he wasn't anticipating someone threatening the entirety of Japan's Economy, 

"This isn't good." Yusuke shook his head with distraught.

"For real?? How are we going to take down a nameless hacker group!? We are doomed." Ryuji groaned, pulling at his hair; this was not going to go well.

"How do we take down a hacker group?" Makoto questioned, tapping her chin as she gazed down at the ground in contemplation. They are silent a few minutes, trying to absorb the information and come up with an acceptable plan. She looked up to Akira who is far too unconcerned with the situation at hand then they would all like him to be, "Well, Akira, you don't seem to be worried about this, have something in mind?"

"Why don't we use a hacker to take down a hacker group?" Akira suggested, tugging at his hair as a wild grin covered his face. Ryuji thought that is actually a really good idea.

"We don't know a hacker!" Ann argued before her eyes went wide in terror, "Oh no, please tell me you aren't thinking of Mishima. Mishima is useless, Akira; he can't take down a hacker group!"

"No, not Mishima, But, he is far far more useful than you think Ann. Really, all of you should be very happy I am friends with him." Akira laughed with a knowing smirk and Ryuji can't fathom what world Akira is living in where Mishima is useful other than maybe his creation of the Phantom Afficianado website which has its pros and cons. Before Ryuji can ask, Akira continues, "but I have just the person in mind"

Ryuji frowned, so now Akira magically knew someone who could take down a powerful hacker group. Just that add that to the list of suspicious things about Akira they all have going in their minds. 

"But we are going to have to steal her heart."

Ryuji blinked, "Wait, What?"

**Futaba:** You want me to take down Medjed? Σ(￣。￣ﾉ)

Futaba had been following the news; it's hard to miss. Medjed calling the Phantom Thieves out and threatening to 'Cleanse' Japan. Honestly, it's immature and childish. Futaba knew she could easily take them down a notch. After all, she had started Medjed originally. Admittedly this could be considered her fault since she didn't stop all the people from using her name. But she has other things to dwell on for now. Like how the voices have begun bothering her more and more. She can hardly think half the time. 

**Akira:** I want to make a deal with you, Futaba (✯◡✯)

 **Futaba:** A deal? (・・ ) ?

Futaba doesn't know what Akira meant by that. Why would Akira make a deal with her? Futaba would happily do it for him.

**Akira:** If we steal your heart, will you help us take down Medjed? ☆⌒(≧▽° )

Futaba feels a pang of hope throb through her veins. She knows her time to escape this room is drawing close, it's drawing so close, and she can feel it, but she is also terrified of what it might mean. She would actually have to face people with her transgressions. She would have to bear the truth. 

**Futaba:** It's a deal! ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)

 **Futaba:** But, how does this work? How do you guys steal hearts? What are your methods?

 **Akira:** Ah ah, leave that to us, trust me, you'll know in due time. ヽ(￣ω￣(。。 )ゝ

Futaba has to wonder, could this have anything to do with her mother's research? With the Cognitive world?

But how would the Phantom Thieves even get there in the first place? 

"Futaba Sakura…" Yusuke murmured, standing in front of Sojiro Sakura's house midday. He has never heard of her, nor did he know that Boss had a daughter at all. All of them were in the same boat with that revelation, of course, except Akira. As it usually was. 

"Dude…Can she really take down Medjed?" Ryuji asked with suspicion. Yusuke understands the hesitance. While it was pretty hard to believe this master hacker who was only their age could be living under their noses, they really don't have any other options at this point. They have been pushed into this corner. Yusuke understands this part; none of them have a better idea of dealing with an anonymous hacker group that lives primarily on the internet. None of them have the resources or knowledge to bring down Medjed. So they are forced to put all their faith into Akira. The only comfort is Akira's plans usually worked out. Almost too well. 

"How did you know boss had a daughter?" Morgana asked from where he is standing on Akira's shoulders, "Boss seemed really surprised that you knew about her." 

"Ah, I researched boss before I moved here," Akira said nonchalantly, idly looking at his phone. "Plus, I found a few of her packages from when they were accidentally delivered to Leblanc; it wasn't hard to put two and two together." 

"Why does she need her heart stolen? She isn't a criminal from what you've told us. I mean, I doubt Sojiro would condone that at all unless he doesn't know about it?" Makoto suggested, her eyes widening. 

"No, she isn't a criminal…" Akira admitted, pausing before continuing with conflicting on his face, "She is a shut-in."

"A shut-in…" Ann echoed sadly. 

Yusuke pondered this. Futaba Sakura was Sojiro Sakura's daughter, but she is a shut-in. Therefore her existence is known to few. But, going as far as stealing her heart? Is that truly a thing they could change? 

"She wants to leave her room, but she is paralyzed by fear." Akira nodded, tugging on his bangs hard. 

"You want to steal her distorted desires; you want to steal her heart so she can get past this and face the world? You—you want to help her?" Morgana guessed, his eyes softening. 

"I will admit, I am lost here. If she has distorted desires, then why?" Yusuke asked, not really saying what he meant. If she had distorted desires, then that meant she was corrupt, so why are they helping her? 

"Distorted desires don't equate being a bad person." Morgana shook his head with a sigh, "A good person can have distorted desires just as well; it's not exclusive; it just depends on what the desires are. It is possible to have a palace and not be a shitty person. Stealing their treasure can also help one to face their inherent beliefs. Sometimes distorted desires just burden the owner."

"This is quite different than our different heists, then, isn't it? But we don't even know if Futaba-chan has a palace or not." Makoto murmured, her eyes narrowing in some sort of thought. Yusuke can't decipher it, however. 

"She does," Akira confirmed, holding out his phone to show them the navigation to Futaba's Palace. It's bright red on the screen. 

"Akira, you checked without us?" Ann asked, a tone of betrayal on her tone. Yusuke understood; they had made a pact none of them would go into the Metaverse alone because it was too dangerous. Yet, they are still not sure Akira is upholding that pact. They are almost certain he isn't. 

"I checked if she had a Palace, and I guessed the keywords, but I haven't gone in." Akira nodded and looked at the phone with a hesitant smile, "I guess I wasn't sure the best time to bring it up…I didn't know if you guys would be game for it. It wasn't conventional...not our usual heists." 

Ryuji sighed, putting his hand on Akira's shoulder, "You really want to help this girl, don't you?" 

"I just think she is probably rather lonely. The type of distortion is a tomb. I'll leave that up to you how she feels being stuck in her room all the time." Akira said solemnly. 

Yusuke's heart dropped because he instantly connects the dots. After all, maybe Futaba isn't so far off from him. To be stuck in one area, unable to leave is quite jarring. Yusuke had always felt helpless, powerless under Madarame's care. Leaving the atelier was hard sometimes when he knew he had to work on pieces; he had to come through for Madarame. On days where they just didn't have food, Yusuke laid on the floor of his room, wondering if this was going to be his entire life. Wondering if this was going to be his coffin. A tomb isn't so far off from how he felt. To believe you were going to die in a place is truly a despairing thought. 

Yet, he can only imagine how horrible Futaba felt, unable to step out of her room. Yusuke doesn't know what sort of trauma she has gone through, but to imagine her room is where she will die, it must have been severe. 

"We have to help her. Whether or not she can stop Medjed is irrelevant. She deserves a chance to live her life, and we may be the only people to be able to offer her that." Yusuke pleaded, his heart set. He doesn't know Futaba, but he doesn't want her to suffer as he did for much longer. She deserved to live her life free from that burden.

"I mean, she's our age; how can she stop Medjed?" Ann shook her head hesitantly. "I mean I'm all for helping her but is stealing her heart really the right idea? Maybe we should think about this..."

"She knows our secret identities," Akira said casually, flipping the phone in his fingers.

"AKIRA!" Ryuji exclaimed, stomping his foot and shoving the other. "YOU NEED TO STOP DOING THAT. YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND AND TELL PEOPLE ABOUT OUR IDENTITIES!"

Yusuke is about chime in, that is probably how Medjed found out their identities, but before he can, all their phones ring at once. Signaling someone had sent a message in the group chat yet, none of them had been texting.

**Alibaba:** He did not reveal your identities. I hacked into your chat accounts, and I have Leblanc bugged. Ryuji Sakamoto, you are quite loud.

"Wait, who is this? Alibaba??" Ryuji squinted at the screen, trying to see the picture on the chat icon, but it's just the anonymous user icon. 

"See, you all have no faith in me." Akira laughed and shook his head, "It's not my fault you all wanted to meet in Leblanc and talk Phantom Thieves stuff."

"Is this Futaba?" Ann blinked, coming up with the only conclusion she could. "Wait, she bugged Leblanc?"

Alibaba or who they assume is Futaba does not respond to this question. 

"She's a bit shy." Akira sheepishly shrugged, "But I can assure you if anyone can take down Medjed, she can." 

"I believe Akira, we should help Futaba." Yusuke nodded; while he was still unsure about Akira's intentions, he believed Akira really did want to help Futaba. Not because she could take down Medjed but because that is what Akira stood for. Helping people in need. Yusuke needed to believe that was Akira's motive. What Akira stood for and why he created the Phantom Thieves. 

"I believe so too." Makoto agreed, a decisive look across her face. 

"Well then, It's Showtime." Akira cackled before launching the Metanav. 

Makoto doesn't know what to expect from Futaba's Palace, but when Akira had said tomb, she had formulated some idea of what that would entail. She hadn't expected it entirely to be like this, though. They had to drive a great deal through the desert in the hot air because Morgana understandably does not have air conditioning. She doesn't know which is worse, sweltering in the hot sun or the fact Futaba's Palace is so far away because she actively tries to distance herself from others. The realization is a bit solemn for sure. She used it as a motivation to help Futaba. No one should feel this isolated, so far away from everyone. 

When they actually get to the said tomb, it's massive. Vast and Makoto feels a bit intimidated to explore it. They go in, Akira cackling as they jump on pillars over a pit of sand in a true tomb raider style, and she sees her first look at Futaba.

Makoto's heart clenched because Futaba is young. She knows that Futaba is their age, but she doesn't expect her to look so young. Even though she asked them to steal her heart, Futaba doesn't think they can accomplish their goal. This is reflected in their outfits changing as they are seen as a 'danger.' Futaba believes this is a hopeless endeavor and that she will wither away in this tomb of hers. Makoto's heart cried out for her. She doesn't know what happened to Futaba to bring her to this, but she has already decided that she would help Futaba out regardless of what Akira could be planning or their Medjed deadline. 

She would help Futaba out even if the other girl's shadow just pulled the rug out from under them in the most literal sense.

"I have sand everywhere; I have sand in places that I don't want sand to be! And I'm in a leather suit! Why does it have to be leather?!" Ann complained as they drag themselves out of the sinking sandpit. The drop had been sudden, and their fate had been even more sudden. She didn't realize she would be in Indiana Jones when she decided to help Futaba. She wished she could just change her outfit in the Metaverse, honestly, it would be so much less of a hassle. 

"At least once we leave the Metaverse, the sand goes away." Makoto patted her shoulder in sympathy, helping her dust the sand off her suit though it didn't do much. "You won't have to wash it off later."

"Man, what a bitch, we did that for her, and she dropped us into a quicksand pit for us to die!" Ryuji grumbled, shaking the sand off of his jacket and shaking his hair as well.

"She actually did us a favor, believe it or not." Akira shook his head as he looked up the walls of the pit. It's a long way up, and they will definitely have to do some climbing; Ann already feels her muscles getting sore at just the thought. While it was true she didn't feel as limited in the metaverse than reality, the thought alone just made her ache. 

"How is this a favor?!" Ryuji argued indignantly; Akira doesn't answer as he looked around the pit slowly.

"Joker?" Ann wondered, her eyes on him. His eyes were glowing red. Ann isn't surprised at this, though, because it's not the first time they've done that. Akira's usually grey eyes would often glow an ominous red, either when he finished off an enemy and at random times when they are running around a palace. At first, she had thought it was just a trick of the light. Both Kamoshida and Madarame's palaces had been full of warm colors, so she didn't question it as she was sure the others hadn't either. She really started to notice it in Kaneshiro's Palace, which had a lot of darker lighting and more of a greenish tinge. Ann doesn't get it. But she also just doesn't know if it's just her. Or if anyone else noticed it and didn't say anything? It's not a big deal, but it's a little weird. She doesn't think her eye color changed. 

"I can sense it…" Akira muttered under his breath as he held his mask in contemplation.

"Uh, dude?" Ryuji shoved him slightly.

"This way," Akira announced, making his way across one of the rivers of sand to the platform over where he climbed up the sarcophagus pushed against the wall with a flamboyant flip.

"Oh! We can use the sarcophaguses to climb up the pit; that's smart, Joker!" Morgana praised as he followed behind Akira quickly.

"Hey Queen, You've noticed Joker's eyes glow red too, right?" Ann asked Makoto under her breath, and Ryuji and Yusuke take their turns, climbing the sarcophagus up to the next platform. She wants to get Makoto's opinion on this; Makoto wouldn't tease her if she really was seeing things like Ryuji would. She would take Ann's concerns seriously. 

"Yes, I wonder why, though. Maybe it's a cognition thing?" Makoto nodded back, tilting her head in contemplation. "Have they always done that?"

"I mean, I guess. But it comes and goes. I hadn't realized it till Kaneshiro's Palace." Ann sighed, putting a hand on her hip. "It's not a huge deal, but I guess I'm just curious as to why it happens. I mean, we've seen weirder things in the Metaverse."

"Well, we'll just have to watch him and see when it happens, perhaps come up with a pattern or something. It isn't a big deal, but if you are worried about it, we can look into it." Makoto reassured her.

"Hey! Daylights wasting here, ladies." Ryuji called down to them, motioning for them to come up to the next platform.

"Stop." Akira threw his arm out before Yusuke could tread across a particular area of the path. Yusuke, taken aback by the sudden motion, stumbled into Akira's outstretched arm. Ryuji, caught off guard by the abrupt stop, almost runs into Akira, causing a domino effect to crashing into each other. 

"Dude! What the fuck?!"

"What's going on?" Morgana asked, coming up from behind, just about to cross the path Akira had stopped Yusuke from crossing before Akira grabbed him by the head. The cat struggled in the hold, "Hey!"

"There is a trap right there." Akira declared, looking upon the floor in distaste and annoyance, "What a pain. We'll have to find a different way."

"How do you know there is a trap right there? Why would Futaba's Palace have traps?" Ann wondered, not stepping across the path but wandering over to it none the less just to see if she could see. 

Akira sighed and moved one foot over the area only to have a bunch of iron spikes come springing from the ground abruptly, nearly taking off Akira's foot and blocking their path in one fell swoop.

"Joker!" Ryuji yanked Akira back by the collar, so he WOULDN'T lose his foot. "Are you a fucking idiot?!"

"They are motion activated! How else was I supposed to show you?" Akira blinked innocently at them; just as he said, the spikes fell right back into the ground. Ann can not fathom how this boy was still alive. 

"Maybe throw something at them?! Like an item, we can afford to waste, not your FOOT. WHICH YOU NEED?" Ann groaned in frustration at Akira's antics. Akira's recklessness would honestly probably be the end of him someday. Ann doesn't understand how someone as smart and crafty as Akira could be so stupid sometimes. It's moments like these that actually made her doubt Akira could be an imposter.

Yusuke sighed, currently probably thinking the same thoughts the rest of them were thinking.

"I wonder if limbs regenerate with healing spells in the Metaverse." Akira pondered, tapping his mask in contemplation. "Hmm..."

"How about we DON'T FIND OUT?" Ryuji groaned, dragging Akira a safe distance away from the trap in the ground. "How about we just find another way through this tomb? OK? No losing limbs, please!"

Akira laughed and shrugged out of Ryuji's grasp, "Fair enough, we shall avoid that at all costs for now. We can experiment another day."

"We are not experimenting with that period!" Makoto exclaimed indignantly.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Akira saluted in mirth.

"Joker, how did you know there were spikes in the ground?" Yusuke asked as they continued down the path, he was more curious about Akira' eye for detail even though Akira's lack of self-preservation concerned him. 

"I mean, we are basically tomb raiders right now; of course, we would run into traps." Akira chuckled gleefully, leading them through winding hallways within the tomb that were all starting to look about the same. "And, I saw holes in the ground."

Makoto nodded; that made sense since she had noticed it after the fact too. The ground the spikes were in had distinct holes so the spikes could come up. Though, if you weren't paying attention, it was easy to miss. An effective trap. 

"Stop." Akira stopped them right in the middle of the corridor abruptly again, holding his arm out much like he was a crossing guard barring them from passing.

"Uh, dude? Everything seems normal?" Ryuji hummed, looking around for another trap he assumed Akira had stopped them for, but the corridor looked the same as the other one. "Is it another trap?"

"I don't see out of the normal." Makoto shook her head, trying to find some indication of spikes or whatever else could be considered a trap in this tomb. "Are you sure?"

"Yup." Akira nodded decisively, taking out one of the low-level medications they had, one that was pretty much useless since all of them had more potent healing spells than it. He throws it onto the floor in front of them, and the floor instantly gives away, crumbling into a dark void that makes all their blood freeze because that could have been them, falling to God knows where.

"There is no way you could have seen that!" Ann gasped because none of them would have noticed; there was no indication. She knows this is another instance of Akira knowing something they didn't. Had he really not been here before?

"For real?! Joker, what gave it away?" Ryuji whipped around to him in confusion and suspicion.

Akira laughed heartily, "You all know I'm psychic!"

"Joker, please stop joking around with us. We need to know so we can avoid traps too if they arise." Makoto shook her head in dismissal of Akira's mirth. Akira stopped as he seemed to realize no one was laughing with him.

"I used my third eye?" Akira admitted, tilting his head in his own confusion. 

"Wait, what?" Ann blinked dumbly because that is out of the blue. It wasn't a phrase or a concept he had mentioned before. 

"Joker, are you really kidding around about this?" Morgana frowned in frustration. "Queen has a good point; we'll be at a disadvantage if we don't know how to spot traps too. Can you just be honest with us?"

Akira looked at them strangely, with incredulity and hesitation before narrowing his eyes. The grey tones of his eyes bleed into vibrant red tones, nearly glowing in the dim corridor, "I'm not kidding, though? I use my third eye to reveal the hidden traps or passageways."

They blink at him, baffled, and trying to process the fact Akira seemingly could change his eye color at will. Is that just something one could magically do with the power of cognition? Just summon magical glowing eyes? Then, the second piece of information sets in which is far more damning. 

"Wait, FOR REAL?!" Ryuji exclaimed in disbelief, his voice reaching a high octave in surprise. "You're ACTUALLY PSYCHIC? NO JOKE? ARE YOU SHITTING ME?"

"So, this entire time. The secret passages and switches in Kamoshida's Palace, the real Sayuri in Madarame's Palace, The security cameras in Kaneshiro's Palace. You could, what see them with your third eye?" Ann clarified, a growing sense of horror growing in her stomach because she is formulating a theory she does not know what to do with. 

"I thought—" Akira blinked at them puzzled, his eyes fading back to grey with a quick blink, "Wait, didn't you guys know? I could have sworn I told you? I thought we were all joking I'm psychic because of that? We had this inside joke going?"

"Uh, no?!" Morgana shook his head.

"I feel I would have remembered had you said you were psychic," Yusuke admitted hesitantly, "It's one thing as a joke, but as an actual gift you have, I would have remembered." 

"I'm afraid this is the first I've heard of it," Makoto shook her head and then looked thoughtfully, "Is this how you read the Shadow's affinities?"

Akira nodded slowly and laughed awkwardly, then rubbed the nape of his neck, "Sorry, I honestly thought I had told you guys. It's just another aspect of my power, the wildcard. Oh Jeez, you guys must have been really confused then."

"The Wildcard?" Yusuke clarified.

"Yeah, just a nice perk, but it has its faults for sure. Anyways, this isn't the right path; we'll have to try another way." Akira chuckled before looking around, a teasing smile on his face. 

He strolls past them the way they came from, putting his arm out and pointing at the wall like a tour guide would. In an informative voice, he declaredres, "And if you'll follow me this way, we have some lovely displays of old Egyptian artifacts on display right down this hall. The sarcophaguses are to die for."

Ryuji barked out a laugh as he followed Akira, "Dude, you are unreal." 

"And if you look over in this direction, you'll see the actual sand that was used in the Mummy! Each grain of sand was meticulously counted out just so they would have the right amount."

"Are we going to see the Mummy next?" Ryuji snorts. 

Yusuke and Morgana fall in line with them, but Ann falls back with Makoto as Akira leads them on a mock tour of the tomb every so often, pointing to some rock on the wall and making up some wild story about how that was the rock King Tut himself sat on.

"Do you think…" Ann started but paused because she is unsure where to go with this. She continued under her breath even though Akira is too far away to hear her, "Do you think we are wrong? Do you think we are accusing Joker, but he is actually innocent? Do we see things where they aren't?"

Makoto bit her lip, "I think there is a good chance there is someone infiltrating Palaces, and I think they could be causing the Mental Shutdowns. But do I think it's Joker? I'm not sure. Innocent till proven guilty after all. We have suspicions but we haven't got proof."

"Because maybe we just misunderstand things. I mean, the third eye thing. It makes a whole lot of sense. Akira just proved that with the trap that there are things he can see that we can't, we can't know there is no way we could have noticed it. Akira seemed to know where all the hidden passages or switches are, what to avoid, and what not to. We thought he had been in the Palaces before, but couldn't it just be him sensing these things? I mean, his eyes changing. That is a sign, right?" Ann tried to formulate her thoughts. She is admittedly feeling more than little guilt, and Makoto seemed like the most sensible one in the group to bounce that off of.

"Well, again, it's not exclusively linked, but I am inclined to believe that his eyes changing colors does mean something, and I can believe that he does have some sort of sixth sense." Makoto nodded but frowned, "It doesn't explain everything, however."

"It doesn't, but it's a start." Ann sighed.

Akira rips through shadows. Yusuke doesn't mean this figuratively either; it isn't an idiom for how Akira uses Alice to easily defeat shadows. 

Akira literally has been ripping through shadows, he'll take a dashing start at them, and instead of his usual show of tumbling, Akira will straight up rip the shadow's form without a fight. It's a sort of macabre sight if Yusuke is honest. Akira cackled as he tore through the shadow with little mercy, causing it to dissipate in a cloud of thick black smoke. It's not the first time he has done this, though. However, the image is very different in Mementos. In Mementos, Akira just drives through them with the Mona Bus. It's short, and it's simple, yet still eerie.

This is a different level, and Yusuke can admit, it's a bit terrifying to watch, it's a gruesome sight. 

"Dude…" Ryuji breathed next to Yusuke, seemingly in the same mental state with the same look of uneasiness. 

"It's all thanks to you, Skull. Couldn't have done it without you." Akira cackled, patting Ryuji on the shoulder as he walked by. Yusuke can't even begin to fathom what that sentence means, and apparently neither can Ryuji.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Ryuji muttered.

"I mean, it saves time for sure. Not having to fight all these shadows." Makoto mumbled, but even she seemed to feel hesitant in her statement.

Though they had made it through a good way of the tomb without much of a hassle, Makoto is right. Yusuke can't deny that they would still be bumbling through most of the shadows without Akira's skill.

Another shadow pops up around the corner, and Akira takes his usual stance, ready to dash at it and rip it apart.

However, it doesn't work. Yusuke has taken this into account. Sometimes it just doesn't work, and they end up having to fight the shadow regardless. Yusuke can't place a pattern, but he can assume the more powerful the shadow, the less likely it is to work. 

Yusuke fell back as the shadow emerged because there was only enough room for four of them on the front lines, and it just so happened to be Ann, Akira, Ryuji, and Makoto right now.

"Please don't be Anubis, Please don't be Anubis," Akira muttered under his breath pleadingly as the shadow forms into its true self. Yusuke ponders, isn't Anubis the Egyptian God of the Afterlife?

The shadow forms, and it takes the shape of a black dog, dressed in Egyptian robes and held a scale in one hand. He stares at them calmly but menacingly.

"Goddamnit," Akira whined, his shoulder slumping in frustration.

Yusuke assumed this was Anubis; however, Akira predicted this shadow was a mystery; as usual, he wondered if it had to do with Akira's third eye. He had always noticed there were shadows Akira preferred fighting and ones that just made him irritated.

"What?" Ann wondered from her place next to Akira, observing his misery.

"I fucking hate this thing, is all. What a pain." Akira sighed, raising his hand to his mask in preparation for the battle to come.

"What? Why?" Ryuji asked incredulously from his other side.

"It doesn't have any weaknesses," Morgana announced from behind them. Yusuke wondered if that really mattered, though. Alice tears through shadows despite if they have a weakness or not. Weaknesses didn't matter to Akira.

"So?" Ryuji shot back, seemingly not getting it.

"And it's strong to curse and bless skills." Morgana and Akira say at the same time with the same disappointment. 

Yusuke gets it; therein lies the problem, Shadows that were strong and resistant to curse skills would never fall by Alice's hands. It usually threw a wrench in Akira's usual strategy, and Yusuke realized that that really irritated Akira. Akira was set in his ways.

"And it will try to insta-kill you." Akira sighed, slumping his shoulders. 

"It has insta-kill spells?" Makoto asked, concern on her tongue because they hadn't run into a shadow with Alice's abilities quite yet or if they did, Akira had dealt with them before the damage could be done. Their group, besides Akira, tense up at this information.

"Yeah, it's a bother ugh, but it usually misses. Queen, use Makajama on it. Panther, Guard, and Skull use Tarukaja on me." Akira directed, almost sounding resigned that they actually had to battle this thing. He isn't worried in the slightest about the potential of insta-kill spells. Yusuke doesn't know whether that is reassuring or not. 

"What if he tries to insta-kill us!?" Ryuji exclaimed, counting the turns and realizing that Anubis has the potential to take one of them out easily.

"He won't." Akira shook his head and shoots Ryuji a reassuring grin, "If he does, then I will revive you with Kaguya. Trust me?"

Yusuke knows that's a loaded question for them right now. They all 'trust' Akira yet, there is still some suspicion over what could be.

"Fine." Ryuji yields because what is he going to do otherwise?

Akira used Charge on himself. Yusuke can tell by the posture he takes, slightly hunched over and grasping at his mask. So, Yusuke knows what Akira's strategy is, He'll take out Anubis with Yoshitsune. His other trump card.

Makoto used her Makajama on Anubis; naturally, it works, and Anubis blinked at them in confusion. Anubis doesn't get to take their turn as Akira probably predicted; instead, blinked at them blearily with forgetfulness.

Ann guards, and Yusuke wasn't sure what part of the plan she actually played. Usually, when Akira has them, guard, they really don't serve a purpose to his master plan.

Ryuji used his Tarukaja on Akira, and like clockwork, Akira summons Yoshistune to do his killing.

"Hassou Tobi!"

In a shout, the Persona comes out in a flurry of blue flames and cuts through Anubis like the God of death and judgment was butter. It disappears into a spurt of black clouds. And it was like it was never there in the first place.

"Ugh, I hate those things; I really hope we don't have to run into one again." Akira sighed as he used one of Kaguya's healing spells on himself before beginning to lead their group down the corridor.

"You didn't seem to have trouble with it," Yusuke noted, catching up to Akira.

"It's not that it's hard to beat." Akira shook his head then frowned with distaste, "it's that we actually have to stop and fight it."

Yusuke is about to remark back, it's a trivial thing to get annoyed about; they had already made good time before Akira stopped him physically with his arm. Yusuke immediately took his lead since he assumed Akira just stopped him from walking into another trap they can't see. He turned to ask Akira if they needed to turn back but paused.

Akira's now pale face is twisted in a grimace, his eyes flittering between grey and red. His lips are curled up in a scowl, and brow is tensed. He is hunched over but not so unlike how his usual posture outside the metaverse is so Yusuke can imagine none of the other phantom thieves take notice. Yusuke only witnessed the pained expression for a moment, and Akira is facing the pit, so Yusuke knows he is the only one who saw the brief moment.

"Akira?" Yusuke murmured about to reach out before Akira turned towards the rest of the group with a wide smile. The pained expression was forgotten and his posture back to normal. 

"And over here, you'll see the pit that Indiana Jones probably jumped over at some point in his treasure-hunting career." Akira laughed, completely ignoring Yusuke's worried inquiry, Yusuke remains near regardless because he is unsure what that was. Yusuke wondered what had happened. Perhaps Akira had only stubbed his toe in the movement to stop Yusuke from falling to his doom, yet he doesn't feel like that is right.

"Yeah, well, how are WE supposed to get past this pit. We can't just jump over it!" Ryuji argued, walking towards the edge to look down. It's pointless since they can't see an end to its insight, and it would be foolish to attempt jumping such a thing. Yet, that meant they would have to find yet another path to take. 

"We become Indiana Jones." Akira cackled, an excited grin spreading over his face in glee.

"What does that even—" Ann retorted before Akira whipped around and shoots his spring-activated grappling hook at the wall above the other side of the pit where there is conveniently a hook for it to latch onto. In one quick motion, Akira is airborne. 

Akira launches himself through the air with delight, narrating the whole thing in mirth, "AND JOKER TAKES HIS MARK. FLYING THROUGH THE AIR WITH ABSOLUTE PRECISION. TAKE OFF WAS A SOLID 10. CAN HE MAKE IT TO THE OTHER SIDE WITHOUT A PROBLEM?"

"Oh my god." Ann groaned, allowing her face to fall into her hands, "Oh my god, how is he still alive?"

"OH, WHAT'S THIS? WE HAVE A COMPETITOR?" Akira announced just as a stream of arrows shoots out of the walls parallel to him, yet another trap but none of them are concerned. Akira gracefully uses the momentum he has to flip over the arrows in a daring display of mid-air acrobatics. "HE HAS DODGE THE ARROWS, BUT CAN HE STICK THE LANDING?"

Akira hits the other side of the pit with a firm landing, turning around to them with a smug grin, "BY GOLLY HE HAS DONE IT! HE STUCK THE LANDING! WHAT SCORE DO THE PHANTOM THIEVES SAY?"

"5!" Ryuji yelled back being the only one to indulge Akira's childish behavior, "We've seen the flip a million times, dude! Add something new. You're routine is old!"

"Tough crowd to please, huh." Akira shook his head with dismay and sighed thoughtfully, "I'll have to work on my routine some more. Maybe add a corkscrew or something."

The rest of the Palace is, sort of sad, actually. Well, it's a mix of sadness and frustration is the conclusion Ryuji comes too. They are piecing together the story as they make their way up the summit through hieroglyphs and disembodied voices. Futaba's mother committed suicide, but the messed-up part is she ended up committing suicide in front of Futaba herself. It was a very sobering realization, and it made exploring what Futaba considered her tomb a lot more distressing. They really did need to steal her heart; they needed to let her know that she isn't alone in this. No one should have to go through the pain of losing a loved one alone. 

"Well, at least we haven't run into the Mummy yet, especially after all those cursed stones." Akira joked, but it comes off pretty lame. Ryuji got what he was trying to do. He was trying to keep their spirits up, encourage them through the rest of this saddening place.

But Ryuji can tell even Akira is brought down by the haunting atmosphere of the Palace. He is less energetic. His movements have become sloppier and slower. It's not entirely a bad thing because Akira can still rip through shadows like no one's business, he can always defeat whatever is in their way, and he can still solve the riddles that this Palace presents them. However, it doesn't change the fact Ryuji can tell even Akira is affected by this place to some point. 

"Dude, we already went this way." Ryuji sighed as they enter the same room for the umpteenth time. Akira is leading them in circles, and Ryuji wished for the first time that Akira did actually know where he was going so they could just get this part of the tomb done with. Ryuji wanted to feel like they were near the end, they had been at it for hours, but he doesn't know for sure. He's just tired. 

"What the fuck is the point of this room if there is nothing in here?!" Akira frowned in frustration as he scans the room once more. His eyes blazing a vibrant red as he paced around the room for some kind of answer. It the third time they've run into this room even though there is a distinct lack of anything remotely useful here. 

"Probably just to confuse intruders." Makoto offered placatingly, "The ancient Egyptians used to make their tombs a labyrinth, so it was difficult for people to enter and steal their treasure. It would explain the traps too. Pharaohs didn't want anyone to steal the treasure they were taking to their afterlife."

"I thought you were psychic, Joker? Can you really not tell us where the next part is?" Ryuji groaned in irritation. Akira is just leading them on a goose chase at this point. 

"That's not how the third eye works," Akira shook his head before leading them out of the room again back to the platform with another endless void. It's vast and threatening, but they need to cross it somehow to get to the next part Ryuji assumed since there is a fucking door on the other side. Akira continues as he looked around the massive chamber, "I'm working on it."

"OK, but then how does it work?"Morgana griped as Akira paces back and forth next to the void, looking down it every other second, probably to see if there was something hidden down there. Morgana thinks it's fruitless, though. It looks like a black hole with no bottom. They don't know what they think Akira is even going to find down there. 

"It has to be here somewhere—Focus—" Akira grumbled before bringing his hand up to his temple in some sort of picture of focusing. Ryuji wondered if that actually worked; it was a bit creepy because Akira's eyes glowed an angry red. Ryuji can tell he is really trying, though, because his entire form has tensed up and his usual relaxed expression is far from relaxed. 

"Anything?" Yusuke pondered after a few seconds of this awkward silence. 

"Come ON!" Akira growled to himself, beginning to tug his hair, his face grimacing, and Ryuji thought he was just concentrating really hard, but then he realized it wasn't a look of concentration on Akira's face right then. It was a pained look. Ryuji thought maybe he was tugging on his hair a little too hard, Akira did have a bad habit of fidgeting with his hair to a point where Ryuji wondered how the other hasn't pulled it all out by now. 

Until Akira's form started swaying dangerously as he stood precariously close to the edge of the void in front of them while continuing to tug on his hair with more force.

"Joker." Ryuji attempted to get his attention, taking a tentative step forward because Akira was so close to the edge that he was really nervous right now, like incredibly nervous. Akira isn't paying attention to where he is standing while he is using his third eye ironically. Ryuji can't think about that right now though. 

Akira snaps out of his concentration, turning to Ryuji's third call of his name. Ryuji hadn't seen it before; it was really hard since Akira's gloves were so damn red and his gloves had been in the way, but with Akira facing him now, he can clearly see it bright and clear as day. 

Blood ran freely from Akira's nose, dripping onto his grey undershirt in a gush. Or whatever the fuck Akira's outfit was, It's supposed to be a 'gentleman's outfit,' and he'll take it at that. Ryuji didn't give a fuck about the categorization of Akira's outfit in the current moment. Akira blinked at him hazily, reaching up to touch the blood dripping down his chin. It's concerning, to say the least as the blood on his face made him look ten times paler than a moment before. That couldn't be a good sign. 

"Akira, you OK man?" Ryuji asked hesitantly while taking another tentative step forward because Akira doesn't look good.

"Joker, you should come over here. We can figure out the path over here." Ann frowned nervously, calling out as well when she noticed. 

Akira's eyelids flutter dangerously behind his mask, and his form loses all tension it held the moment before. He lost his balance, he staggered and tries to take a step back. The problem with this is that behind him is just an endless empty hole that probably leads to nowhere, so he ends up toppling backward into the void.

"AKIRA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just think using the third eye should have some drawbacks but I use that thing to death and that's just cheating 😂


	9. The one where Akira said 'let me take you by the hand and lead you through this wonderland'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Just a pack of cards without the hearts  
> You can't call that love.' 
> 
> The one where Akira said Let me take you by the hand and lead you through this wonderland and Akechi realized he is royally fucked. (Hehe, get it? 'Royally fucked?') 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: Gonna be going on a mini-hiatus (maybe), as I write more chapters 😂

"AKIRA!!"

They all watch in horror as Akira plummets out of sight over the edge of the pit, seemingly unable to catch himself.

"SEITEN TAISEI!" Ryuji howled into the tomb, sparing no moment ripping off his mask to summon forth his warrior persona on a flying cloud.

"HECATE!" He hears Ann shout out from next to him, but he doesn't know what her plan was. His plan had been to jump on the cloud and ride it down to hopefully catch Akira before he cracks his skull on whatever is at the bottom of this void, assuming there WAS a bottom. It's entirely possible Akira would just be falling for eternity. Before Ryuji can take any action or truly process Akira could be a goner, Kaguya's billowing form appeared from within the pit. 

She ascends gracefully and majestically from the void with her arms outstretched, with Akira clutching onto her like a child would their mother. He is hooked on tight around her legs. She is unbothered as a persona could be as she floats over the edge. At least that's what Ryuji assumed; Kaguya didn't exactly have a face; it was more of a LED screen with eyes. Ryuji has no idea what that means in terms of cognition, he is sure there is a deeper philosophical meaning to the persona as to why she just doesn't have a real face but he would think about that later. There is no expression in the weird-ass LED eyes; however, Akira definitely looks a few shades paler in trepidation.

"O-h, Thank God. Thank God." Makoto lets out the sigh of relief they feel as Kaguya stepped onto the platform. Her cape ruffling over Akira protectively before she fades out into a blue glow. Ryuji and Ann's personas fade out in the same blue flame.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Ryuji roared once Kaguya fades back into Akira's mask; he quickly made his way to his friend, helped him up, and dragged him a VERY safe distance away from the pit before checking him over. Akira's nose is still bleeding like a waterfall. Ann, who has appeared next to them, less than gently pulls the handkerchief out of Akira's front pocket and shoves it under Akira's nose to stop the flow.

"YOU SCARED THE ABSOLUTE SHIT OUT OF US." Ann chided him, pressing the cloth so it soaks up most of Akira's nosebleed. The white absorbs the red quickly. 

"Your nose started bleeding, and you just dropped, but I read your HP, and it was fine!" Morgana hopped at his feet in concern.

"What happened?" Yusuke frowned in concern appearing on their other side, his lidded eyes a lot broader than usual in panic.

"I'm really sorry." Akira sighed, his voice coming out congested because of the handkerchief stuffed halfway up his nose, "I overdid it."

"What did you overdo?" Makoto asked in concern.

"The 3rd Eye. It has some… side effects." Akira admitted, his eyes falling in irritation, But he doesn't elaborate because it's Akira, and Akira never elaborates on anything remotely serious. It's an infuriating character flaw that drives Ryuji up a wall. He knows Akira liked to be dramatic, more than often not revealing his bigger picture until the last moment. But, for the love of God, could he fill them in just a bit beforehand? Couldn't Akira just give them things straight before he ends up falling into an endless pit?

Ryuji sighed in frustration, "What side effects, Joker?"

Akira laughed a little guilty but chooses not to face their gaze as he shrugged out of Ryuji's support and moved to hold the cloth underneath his nose himself, "Nothing, it's stupid, really. Let's just continue; I'm fine, it's fine."

"It's not stupid if you literally just almost died because of it!" Ann argued, stomping her heel and motioning to the gaping pit in the ground.

"If it's something that caused that to happen, It really is a serious thing." Yusuke added in worry.

"You overused it. It acts sort of like our magic spells, doesn't it? You can only use it so much within a specific period before it's not healthy for you. You overexerted yourself because you were struggling with finding the next piece of the tomb, the puzzle. We've been at this for hours, and you've been using it most of the time." Makoto sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose at the realization before shooting Akira an exasperated look. "I'd imagine you have quite the headache right now, isn't that right?"

"Oh, trust me, it's like a construction zone up there right now. Complete with drilling and jackhammers, I don't know what they are building, but they sure forgot to get a permit." Akira laughed weakly after he pulled the bloody handkerchief away from his nose, the nosebleed seemed to have died down, but it's an unpleasant sight to see the dried blood all over his face and vest. "I expect them to be done in a few days, but you know how construction delays are. Notorious, maybe give them a month or so."

Oh, Ryuji got it. It wasn't the atmosphere affecting Akira, it wasn't the dampening mood, it was the fallout from the use of his third eye that caused it all. His slow and sloppy movements could be explained as he worked through a headache that was maybe on the brink of a migraine. It would also explain his irritation. Then Akira tried to push it farther, overreaching himself, which ended up giving him a bloody nose and a fainting spell.

Ryuji's heart sunk in guilt; they had been the ones putting pressure on him to find the next route; they should have noticed the signs better. But, to be fair, Akira should have said something. Akira should have told them he wasn't feeling good. Akira never says anything without being prodded.

"Ok, we are leaving NOW." Ryuji made the consecutive decision because while he knows Akira is the leader and Makoto is technically the team advisor. Ryuji would like to think he has some sway over what they do because he was one of the first phantom thieves. He should be classified as vice president, co-leader because Morgana wasn't human and therefore didn't count. Therefore he was making this decision because Akira was too stupid to.

"We are almost there—" Akira tried to argue back, but Ryuji cut him off when he walked over and riffled through Akira's pockets for one of their Goho-M. "Hey!"

"No! We've been at this for hours! We are all tired; we aren't getting anywhere! You, especially Joker, we aren't going to watch you fall into another pit or get skewered by stakes. We have a month; we all want to help Futaba, but we can't do that if we are tired, and you're dead! We've done most of this Palace, and we are near to the summit. We are stopping for the day." Ryuji reasoned, struggling with Akira to get the Goho-M. Akira is being like a petulant child and keeps wrestling Ryuji's hands away from his pockets; Ryuji growled at him, "Would you QUIT THAT? What are you, five?!"

"I agree with Skull; I think it would be best to stop for the day." Yusuke nodded, "We have gotten quite far."

"Yeah," Ann also agreed, shaking her head, "This Palace is really messing with me; I think we could all use some decompression. I'm beat."

"I think we should leave as well." Makoto joined in, and Ryuji is so happy that everyone sees his point, "It would be dangerous to continue; we'll have more luck when well-rested."

"As a Phantom Thief, you have to know when to call it a day, Joker," Morgana shook his head.

Akira sighed, his face crumpling into displeasure as he reluctantly gives int and hands one of the Goho-Ms to Ryuji, "I guess I can't argue against a unanimous vote."

Ryuji felt pleased as he smashes the Goho-M onto the floor. 

"I think we need to consider why Akira isn't the black mask," Makoto announced, as they congregate one of the back alleys of Yongen-Jaya away from the café after they had dropped Akira and Morgana off at Leblanc. It's dark out, and Makoto knows they should get to the trains before they stop running, but they have time. She pulls a notebook and a pen out of her pocket, a sort of record she has kept of some sort. It was something that she needed to bring up after today.

"Wait, you just carry that around everywhere?" Ryuji asked, dumbfounded.

"All we've been doing is coming up with reasons why Akira is the black mask, but we haven't come up with reasons why he isn't, or we haven't defined them." Makoto said, ignoring Ryuji's question and flipping the book open to an empty page, "Innocent till proven guilty after all."

"Yeah, Makoto is right. There are things I've noticed at least that can explain away some of my doubts." Ann nodded while she crossed her arms, "Like, the third eye thing. Akira could have been using that the whole time and that's why he knew the layout of the palaces and where the switches were and puzzles that required codes that we didn't need to get. It explains why he knew so much."

"Then why didn't he tell us?" Ryuji frowned, keeping his voice down as somebody crossed in front of the alleyway.

"Did you see the look on his face? It honestly looked like he thought he did." Ann offered, twirling her ponytail in her hands.

"Yes, he looked rather confused that we weren't joking with him." Yusuke nodded, and contemplation crossed his face, "I believe it was a misunderstanding, and he honestly thought that he told us."

"I think Akira can be rather absentminded." Makoto offered, writing some notes down in her notebook. "I mean, sometimes he doesn't read out group chat, or he'll tune out when we talk about things. I think, a lot of the time, he thinks he has told us something but hasn't."

Ryuji paused, then nodded, "Actually, yeah, I've noticed that a lot too."

"It still isn't an excuse not to tell us things." Ann frowned and kicked the dirt with a conflicted look on her face. "I mean, we really should have known about the drawbacks of the third eye if he overused it, which he did. That really could have been a bad situation."

"No, it isn't, and he really should have told us." Makoto shook her head, "But if it's a character flaw, then we really shouldn't be accusing him on it. Just because he gets distracted or zones out doesn't equate to him being suspicious. It's human."

"I would like to revisit the idea of a motive." Yusuke spoke up, "I will admit, this isn't my sort of forte, but I cannot find a reason as to why he would commit those asks. All Akira has done is help people; I won't speak for you all, but he consistently talks me through my moments of artistic despair when I can't figure out when there is any hope for my artistic career; Akira will encourage me and talk me through it. He brings me meals under the guise that he 'cooks' too much, but I know he is just looking out for me. Has he not looked out for you guys too?"

"No, it's true," Makoto nodded with a pleasant smile. "He's been helping me out with my friend, Eiko. I don't think I would have gotten the courage to go out and explore the world without him, and I don't think I would have been able to make friends without him. He is always available when I need him."

"Yeah, why would someone who went the lengths want to hurt people?" Ann nodded, "We know he's suspicious, but I really can't think of a motive why."

"I mean, psychotic breakdowns and mental shutdowns are still happening, right?" Ryuji offered, "He would have to be sneaking off the Metaverse to commit them, correct? I mean, usually, we are always around him, or Morgana is. Could he have been?"

"That's right, Ryuji, to cause a mental shutdown, you would have to kill the shadow in the Metaverse. Though, I can't say for the psychotic breakdowns." Morgana leaped from a balcony to the wall above where they were discussing things. Before they can ask, Morgana continues with contemplation, "He hasn't been, at least I don't think."

"What does that mean, Morgana?" Makoto asked curiously, glancing up at the cat.

"We don't know how long it takes for someone whose shadow is killed to manifest in reality. Or how psychotic breakdowns work. After all, the change of hearts we commit takes time. And it's always different for each person." Morgana shook his head with a frown. "It could be instantaneous. It could take a week. We don't know. I've been watching as closely as I can, as you guys are but even, I can't stay awake 24/7. There are still some blind spots, and I think we all know how fast Akira can take down a shadow."

"That's true…" Ryuji hummed, then a look dawned upon his face, "I mean, the shutdowns and breakdowns, they started, like what, two years ago? But Akira has only been here since April. That means he couldn't possibly have done it, right? He wasn't here before April!"

"Oh yeah! That's true!" Ann gasped, in surprise, a smile on her face.

"Well…" Makoto inhaled, her demeanor dropping as she pinched her nose in displeasure.

"What? Is that not true? We are coming up with reasons why Akira can't be the black mask." Yusuke wondered, turning to Makoto in confusion. "If Akira wasn't here before April, he couldn't be the black mask."

"We can't make that assumption for sure, though." Makoto shook her head with a sigh, she doesn't always like playing devil's advocate, but she wants to gather the most information she can from both sides. That way, they can prove without a doubt that Akira wasn't the black mask. It makes her feel scummy, but she has to look at things from all angles. "He could have very well have been taking a train to Shibuya. It would make sense not to do it in his town and in a bigger city because it would be hard to link it to him among the crowds of people who live in Shibuya rather than a farm town with a lesser population. We just don't know, and with Morgana's insight, we don't know how long it takes for the killing of a shadow to cross over to reality. He could have taken the train up on the weekend, done a batch, and went home."

"Oh…" Yusuke frowned, his face falling.

"Back to the drawing boards, I guess." Ann sighed.

"I mean," Makoto backtracks when she sees everyone's face falling, and she sighed, "I'm sorry, it can be an argument for his innocence too; I just want to look at all angles."

"I mean, do we really think Akira is the Black Mask? Ignore the facts. Do we really believe Akira would do something like that?" Ryuji posed the question that was on everyone's mind. "Look at him; he tried so hard to finish the Palace today to help Futaba and ease her suffering. Would the guy really commit all these crimes?"

They all share a look because Makoto knows they are starting to doubt their accusations. Sure, things about Akira don't add up, but the idea of him being the black mask doesn't add up either. It's a mess of a puzzle; they are missing far too many pieces too. There are too many variables at work here.

"Morgana, Where is Akira now?" Makoto asked, breaking the awkward silence that has fallen over them when they realize they aren't going to get anywhere.

"When I went out, he was having his nightly coffee with Sojiro, but I'm confident he'll be in bed passed out when I get back," Morgana said, idly preening his fur. "He looked exhausted when we got back."

Makoto sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Make sure he takes an Excedrin or some sort of pain reliever. Maybe even the stuff Takemi gives us if it'll work."

"What am I, his mom?" Morgana snorted, licking his paw. "I tell him to go to bed, and he only listens to me half the time."

Morgana slinks back into the room from his early morning walk; the sun hasn't risen yet. This is when he feels the most awake and knows for a fact that Akira is dead asleep. It's like his own little meditation time; he trots around Yongen-Jaya and witnesses the people slowly crawling to awareness. It distracts him from his crippling anxiety of not knowing who exactly he is and what his own routines are. So, he watches the routines of others. He tried to piece together his own identity. It's calming, somewhat.

"Morgana...why don't you sleep with me like you used to?" Akira mumbled drowsily, slightly opening his sleepy eyes as Morgana settled at his feet. Morgana is surprised he's even still somewhat awake at this hour; it's true Akira stayed up late and slept in just as late, but it was very early in the morning, and even though Akira won't admit it, Futaba's Palace wore him out. Morgana wasn't expecting Akira to be awake at least till 12pm. 

"What do you mean? I always sleep down here." Morgana pointed out but reluctantly moves closer to Akira's torso so he can hear the response. It's a strange question since Morgana usually slept near the end of the bed. Akira knows this. Morgana isn't a cat; therefore, he does not act as a cat would; Akira certainly wasn't his master. 

"Used to curl up with me... keep my neck warm, it was somewhat annoying, but I liked it. It was cute...with your little toe beans." Akira murmured, looking at Morgana with sad, half-lidded eyes that Morgana isn't expecting. Even when Akira is sleepy, more than often, he would tease Morgana. But this doesn't feel like teasing, and Morgana isn't sure what to make of that expression. 

"I'm pretty sure I've never done that," Morgana shook his head in denial and then frowned, "I'm not cute either! And I'm not a lap cat or a cat at all! My paws are not toe-beans!"

"Oh." Akira blinked at him, seemingly waking up a bit at this; he stared at Morgana for an uncomfortable amount of time before turning his eyes to the ceiling. It sort of creeps Morgana out. "Yeah…right…"

"Akira? Why did you think I did that?" Morgana asked curiously, but he doesn't really expect Akira to answer because he is sure the other is half asleep or sleep talking. 

It's silent for a bit, and Morgana has assumed the teen has gone back to sleep. But then a quiet voice spoke up, "Sorry, I mixed you up with...my cat." 

"Oh." Morgana spoke in surprise, "you have a cat? Back in your hometown?" 

That made sense; even though Morgana was NOT a cat, Akira seemed to know precisely what his cat body would need. What toys he enjoyed the most, what sort of surfaces he preferred to scratch on, and how to handle a cat. It would make sense this was not Akira's first experience with a cat. Yet, Akira has never mentioned them, and Morgana has never seen a photo or evidence otherwise. 

"M' yeah. He was— similar to you." Akira nodded slowly, keeping his gaze on the roof. "Temperament and color." 

"What is his name?" Morgana asked; this is new to him. Akira doesn't talk about his hometown; Akira barely spoke about himself as it was. Morgana felt like he knew nothing about Akira despite living with him for 6 months. This is the first anchor he has, and by golly, he is going to take it. 

Akira is silent, blinking at the ceiling before answering, "Merlin." 

"Merlin, huh, what a nice name." Morgana nodded before chuckling, "How is he doing?" 

Akira shook his head with a sad sigh and a bitter smile, "He's not around anymore." 

"Oh, oh, I'm so sorry, Akira." Morgana tensed, realizing the connotations of that. He wondered if that's why Akira dotes on him. Why Akira goes out of his way to buy him the highest quality sushi so often or the most stimulating toys. Why Akira will go out of his way for Morgana's whims. 

"I miss him." Akira admitted, before covering his eyes with his arm, and his breath hitched, "I really, really miss him." 

"I'm sure wherever he is now, he misses you too," Morgana said in an attempt of comfort but, it's a bit awkward; Morgana doesn't know how to approach the subject any better. He doesn't have the comforting experience, as he has no memories or recollection of what he would have done prior. Akira doesn't answer, and Morgana thought he messed up until he hears the light snores drifting languidly through the air. 

Morgana sighed; instead of going to his usual spot at the end of the bed, he ends up curling next to Akira's torso. He isn't a cat, and he refused to cuddle, but he hopes this can offer Akira some sort of comfort. 

Akira may be the black mask, but Morgana can't deny Akira took excellent care of him. 

Akechi is almost 100% sure Akira is the leader of the Phantom Thieves. If he is precise, it's more like 96.7%. He hasn't seen the Phantom Thieves in the Metaverse yet, mostly because he doesn't want to risk exposing himself just yet. And, he hasn't seen them enter the Metaverse yet either. But all his profiling and calculations are adding up. The ones whose hearts were changed, where they were changed, all connected with Akira's group of friends. Plus, he will admit the talking cat is pretty damning evidence as well. The cat could be considered the cherry on top. 

Akechi just isn't sure what to do with that information; yes, there are forces at work putting pressure on the Phantom Thieves with Medjed. Akechi is very interested in how Akira is going to handle that. A very well-built bluff. He knows Shido and his advisors have plans for the Phantom Thieves. But they don't know who the Phantom Thieves are yet. That was Akechi's job to figure out and Akechi's job to get close to them. 

But, Akechi doesn't know what to do with this information personally. He's conflicted. It's too early to tell Shido his deductions. But does he even want to? Akechi knows the Phantom Thieves oppose them, but Akechi also sees Akira as someone equal to him. A friend, a companion, and he realized that he might have fucked up. He is mortified at the moral dilemma he has found himself in. It was not supposed to happen like this; he wasn't supposed to get entangled with one of the Phantom Thieves. He is ruining his entire plan. 

So, he does the only thing he can think of at the moment. 

"Wow, two free tickets to the Aquarium! That's very nice of your co-worker! Imagine the odds." Akira smiled brightly as they stood in front of the Shinagawa Aquarium entrance. The cool air of the Aquarium rolls into the summer heat. School had been out for a while, so the Aquarium was teeming with guests of all ages. 

"Yes, it was rather a surprise. I'm happy you agreed to come with me." Akechi smiled at him pleasantly; there is no way in hell he would ever tell Akira he bought the tickets himself. There was no need for that information. If Akechi was technical, Shido's credit card purchased the tickets; therefore, a 'co-worker' had provided the tickets. Simple as that. This was just reconnaissance, information gathering. Nothing more. It was business. 

"Naturally. I can't understand why you wouldn't bring one of your adoring fans. Seems like the perfect place for a date." Akira whistled innocently as they gave the ticket counter their tickets and meandered through the lobby.

"Aren't you one of my adoring fans?" Akechi responded before thinking about his words because the filter doesn't seem to matter when he is around Akira. It was a problem. But it's a problem he isn't so sure he wants to fix. Thought, he imagined if he isn't careful, it will put him into a whole bunch of trouble later on. 

"Hee ho! So, you admit we are on a date then! No, take backs!" Akira cackled, grabbing Akechi by the hand and dragging him to one of the exhibits. Akechi struggled to keep up, swept away by Akira's enthusiasm. 

"If you constitute two friends hanging out as a date, then you would be correct." Akechi shook his head in exasperation. Sometimes Akira's flirtatious personality completely takes him off guard. How can someone act so shameless? Akira always seemed so free with his words and how he acts around others. Akechi is jealous. If everyone saw the true him, they'd run in the opposite direction. 

"I think you should look up the definition of date, A-kechi-san~," Akira said in a sing-song voice, before pushing Akechi in front of one of the larger tanks displaying various colorful fish. "Now look at these fish and tell me this isn't romantic."

"I don't really see how fish themselves can be considered romantic." Akechi shook his head but looked at the exhibit regardless. It really was a gorgeous view, like an underwater garden. Various species of fish idly drifted the water, riding the tank's artificial currents. Algae and Coral bask in the light projected from the above tank, casting colorful reflections on the rocks and fish around them. Sounds of waves and soft music echo through the exhibit. Hues of blues and green tinge the scene, casting a cyan light on everything in the Aquarium. Akira's obsidian hair looks like a kaleidoscope of cool colors; Akira's wide eyes caught on the dancing glimmers of the artificial waves, sparkle just as bright. 

"It's like being in another world," Akira murmured. 

It's all very…serene. Akechi can't keep his eyes away, but the exhibit is not the attention of his focus. How dare Akira consider fish romantic? Akechi wished he could pull out his camera without giving away his real motive. He wished he could capture this moment in any tangible way, but if he even attempts it, he knows this scene will be broken with Akira teasing him that he's taking pictures for his blog. So Akechi commits it to memory. 

The blues. 

The stupid fish. 

The sounds of artificial waves crashing against a shore.

Akira's eyes. 

Akira's glasses.

Akira's mouth.

Akira's lips.

Akira. 

"Oh? I thought I recognized those glasses; look who we have here." A female voice jolts Akira out of his stupor, causing the teen to turn away from the glass. Akechi turned as well, wholly infuriated that someone dared ruin his moment. She was a young-looking woman with a camera strung around her neck that Akechi wanted to strangle her with, "And the second Detective prince too! How interesting!"

"Ohya-san." Akira greeted her, but Akechi is pleased to hear the distaste in his voice, "It's a miracle to see you up and around this early. Didn't spend the night at Lala's, I take it?"

"Ya!" Ohya whacked his shoulder lightly. "It's one pm, you brat! Anyways, what are you doing with Akechi-kun, the famous second detective prince? I didn't know you knew him! You could have hooked me up this entire time?"

Akechi feels a vein throb in his head in irritation at the lack of respect from this woman and her instance to start a conversation, but forced himself to be polite for appearance sakes, "I invited him out; after all, we are pretty close. And you are, Ohya-san?" 

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just a reporter, Akira-kun helps me with articles every once in a while, but he didn't tell me he knew you!" Ohya laughed obnoxiously, "You're quite anti-Phantom Thief while he isn't; this could make for a good article. Can I ask you some questions?"

"Ohya-san, for a reporter, you're rather unobservant." Akira chided her as he swung his arm around Akechi's shoulder, taking him off guard, "After all, you're interrupting our date!" 

"A date between friends, friendly outing. We are friends." Akechi quickly supplements and clarified because he knows Akira is teasing or trying to get out of this conversation, which Akechi really does appreciate. Still, he doesn't think Akira realizes giving the media any ounce of something juicy would just result in the media being all over that even when it wasn't true. 

"Oh! I'm here to research material for a fluff piece on date spots for kids; come on, Akira, let me ask you some questions." Ohya begged, bouncing on her toes in excitement, completely ignoring Akechi's statement. 

"Bye, Ohya-san." Akira waved at her as he pulled Akechi away from the reporter towards another exhibit. 

"Fine! Better you better give the scoop at Lala's later!" Ohya called out before they turn the corner on her. Akechi is thoroughly relieved; he found the reporter brash and bothersome; she had no sense of decorum. 

"So, you even have connections in the media." Akechi mused, lightly shrugging Akira's arm off his shoulder when he feels eyes staring at them, but he doesn't know if it's the aquarium guests or the fish. He doubts Ohya is the only person who has recognized him, but no one has approached him yet. There aren't too many guests around to start with, but he probably should have thought about how this would look to the public eye and how close Akira got to him sometimes. 

Akira laughed, "Wouldn't you be considered a connection in the 'media'?" 

"I supposed that's fair." Akechi nodded, following Akira to wherever he is leading. The Aquarium unfolds into the entrance to an underwater tunnel. Yet, the exhibit seemed to be void of any other people all of a sudden. "Where are all the patrons?"

"The penguin feeding started a little early, so of course, everyone rushed over there," Akira explained, beginning the trek through the aquarium tunnel. Akechi followed close behind but stops just a few feet into the exhibit.

He remembered that he thought at one point his mother may have brought him here once. His mother wasn't rich, and she hardly had what one could consider a savory job. It paid the bills, but it was far from what he knew his mother was capable of. But he thinks he remembered an occasion, maybe a birthday or perhaps just a random day where his mother had decided they were going to the Aquarium. The details are hazy, but he can't deny the nostalgia tugging at his heart as he watched the fish shimmer above him and the light filtering through the glass—a familiar sense of Deja Vu. 

He didn't have a good childhood. After his mom committed suicide, he was thrown around from foster home to foster home. His bastard father wouldn't even claim him, and no one wanted him. It's moments like these where he just missed his mother. She wasn't the best mother, but she always tried. She had wanted him when his father did not. Akechi hasn't thought about his mother like this in a while; his mother's love is replacing the hate and resentment for Shido. 

"Hey." Akira's voice broke him out of his reverie, and Akechi felt a hand slip into his own; fingers curl around his palm like ivy around anything it touches. He brought himself back to the present to a gentle smile on Akira's face; it stretched into a mischievous smile as Akira chuckled, "You have got to see this huge ass shark with the dorkiest face. I swear it has the most judgmental face." 

Before Akechi can respond, Akira is leading him by the hand through the empty aquatic tunnel. 

It's at this moment, alone in the aquatic tunnel with Akira, another worldly lighting illuminating their space, and the gentle ocean music drifting through the air that Akechi makes the realization. 

Akechi is absolutely fucked.

Futaba is absolutely fucked. 

She knew at some point this was going to have to happen as in order to steal something, one must be within the vicinity of that item. The item being her heart and the one being the Phantom Thieves. It's basic math and logic, but she doesn't think she can do this. This is the hardest thing she has ever done in her life. She knows she needs to change, but she is far too afraid of what that would mean. Could she really let them in? 

"Futaba-chan, in order to steal your heart, we need you to open this door." Makoto's voice drifted through the door on the other side. Futaba gets what Makoto is saying, but it's redundant, but Futaba can appreciate how nice she is. 

Futaba stood there paralyzed, her fingers on the knob, but they won't move. She's frozen. 

"What are we supposed to do if she won't open the door?"

"Yeah, this is the only way…"

"Guys, she can do it. Just give her a few seconds." Akira's comforting voice encouraged before there is another knock on the door, it doesn't break her crippling fear, but it does make her feel slightly better. "Futaba, I'm going to count to ten, and you have to open the door for us, ok?"

She panics, she breaks out of her frozen statue and quickly typed out to the group chat before Akira has a chance to start counting. 

**Alibaba:** This is too sudden! I don't think I can do this!

Akira chuckled softly, "You are far braver than you think, Futaba. Give yourself a chance to prove it to yourself."

Futaba's face heats up; how can Akira continue to treat her with kindness and gentleness even when she is petulant. Akira is always patient with her. He never pushed her, never made her feel less for her situation. She typed out slowly.

**Alibaba: Can…you just come in, Akira?**

"Dude…Would that even work?" She hears Ryuji groan.

"I'm sorry, Futaba, but it won't work like that." Akira laughed, "You have to let all of us in for us to steal your heart." 

She bit her lip. She knows in her heart this is what she wants. This is what she has wanted from the start. Futaba wants to leave her room, she wants to drink a cup of coffee at Leblanc again, she wants to go to Akihabara herself and browse the shops, she wants so badly to feel like she is an ordinary person when she knows she's far from that. 

"I'm going to count to ten, and I'll let you make your decision," Akira said once more, and his voice sends shivers down Futaba's spine; she can feel her emancipation on the horizon; it's so close to being in her hands.

"One." 

She steadied herself, tried the breathing techniques she looked up online to steady her through her episodes. 

"Two."

She rationalizes what this would mean, what changes she would have to make.

"Three." 

She fantasizes about the people she could meet; about the connections, she could make. 

"Four." 

She imagines what it would feel like to be normal. 

"Five."

And she opens the door. 

"What's this?" Yusuke breathed, looking around the eclectic room. It was full of books and computers. Nothing was organized; newspapers were littered all over the floor. A glow in the dark blackout curtain is hung over the window, providing little light to the rest of the room. It's a chaotic mess. 

"These are some really high-level reading books!" Makoto gasped in surprise. Yusuke wasn't as surprised; he could tell by Futaba's Palace just how smart the other was. He couldn't decipher the code that ran up and down the tomb's walls like Futaba could probably. 

"Where'd she go?" Ryuji wondered, and they all looked around. 

They heard a rustling in the closet, and Makoto exclaimed in surprise, "The closet?"

"She'll shut herself to the bitter end, hm?" Yusuke muttered sadly. He gets it. He understands how hard it is to connect with people. To honestly believe others were capable of caring for him. Futaba is smart, but Yusuke knows how hard it is to challenge innate beliefs. To go against everything that is holding you back, to challenge yourself. He gets it. But he's also learned, you can't change that way. One can't change if they are hiding from themselves. 

Yusuke zoned out of the conversation as the rest of the phantom thieves try to coax her out of the closet. Her situation is similar to his in ways and different in others. They both lost their mothers, but Yusuke never knew his, and Futaba thought she was the one that killed hers. They both isolated themselves because of pressures on them. For Yusuke, it was the need to exceed for Madarame, and for Futaba, it was the pressure on herself. The feeling of failure and loss burdening her. Yusuke needed help to see his way of thinking was wrong, and he knew Futaba needed that too.

"Futaba, did you really kill your mom?" Ann's serious question broke him out of his reverie; it takes him aback how Ann can be really forward sometimes, Yusuke admired her courage, but something like that should be handled with more decorum. "Maternity Neurosis? Is that really true?"

"Ann—" Yusuke spoke up, but Anna kept going. 

"We saw what your heart is like, but we can't figure it out. The mother that Boss told us about is far different than your cognition." Ann shook her head sadly. Yusuke gets where she is coming from. When they had talked to Boss, because they were curious, Sojiro claimed Wakaba Ishiki was kind and loved Futaba. What could she have done to make Futaba think of her in this way? "We want to hear the truth from your mouth." 

"Ugh…. My mother….I killed her." Futaba's quiet mumbles swept through the room like an avalanche. 

"It's possible she just can't remember because her heart is so distorted." Makoto reasoned quietly. It's sobering. 

"I'm so sorry, Futaba-chan," Ann apologized gently, looking guilty for her demanding questions. "A lot has happened so…umm—"

But before Ann can finish, Futaba burst through the closet in a blur of orange hair and headphones. Her arms outreached wide, and her eyes shut closed, "T-There! Now Steal it!"

They all stand there stunned because they really did expect to be here longer than that to coax Futaba out of the closet. Yusuke feels a sense of pride at Futaba's decision. She wanted this, she wanted help, and she still had fight in her. 

"W-what are you waiting for?" Futaba demands again, outstretching her arms longer. 

Akira bursts out laughing, throwing his head back in hearty cackles. Yusuke had never felt like really punching the other till now. Did he have not an ounce of respect for the situation? Futaba was bearing her soul to them, and Akira is laughing at her.

Futaba beats him to it, though.

"Akira!" Futaba whined before, stomping her foot and jabbing her tiny hand hard into his side and twisting it. 

Akira wheezed and clutched his side through laughter, "O-Owwww, ok, I'm sorry, but you should have seen your face."

"Are you going to steal my heart or what?" Futaba demanded, burying her face in her hands with embarrassment, as Akira reached over to ruffle her orange hair. She squawked at the action.

"Have I not already? I've bought you so much of your favorite ramen, you can't tell me I haven't stolen your heart. Do I need to buy you another Neo Featherman Figurine?" Akira teased her, ruffling her hair a bit harder before she steps on his foot. 

"AKIRA," Futaba whined, swatting at his arm.

Yusuke watched on in utter bafflement. It felt like watching two siblings fighting, like an older brother teasing the younger sister mercilessly. It was so domestic, so very different than the atmosphere they were in before. He hadn't realized how close the two were? Futaba had been scared a moment before, but Akira had broken her tension. 

"Uh, we indeed came to steal your heart, but it doesn't happen quite at this moment." Makoto blinked, mystified by the scene. 

"Oh…" Futaba breathed in horror, then buried herself into Akira's chest in embarrassment. "Akira! You didn't tell me that; how embarrassing!" 

"So um, we're just going to step out here, and, well, oh! Akira! Have her read the calling card." Ryuji awkwardly shuffled them out of the room after handing Akira' the calling card Yusuke worked very hard to craft the night before. Yusuke understands, Futaba is still wary around them, and it's understandable she'd be uncomfortable. 

"Are you going to that other world? The cognitive world?" Futaba muttered, pulling away awkwardly as the other Phantom Thieves step out of the room and down the hall. Futaba is a little more relieved but still terrified. She knows it's just Akira but the idea of letting someone inside her room just twists her insides. 

"Yup got to steal your heart." Akira nodded, patting her head and handing her the calling card, "Read that, and We'll be on our way." 

"I want to go. Can I come?" Futaba sputtered before she knew what she was saying. But she really wanted to. She wanted to know why her mother was studying it. She wanted to know exactly what it was. 

"Ah, sorry, Kiddo, the thieves would have head if I brought you along." Akira chuckled before patting her shoulder one last time before heading to the door. Her shoulders slump, and she pouts; it's her heart; after all, she wants to at least see it. Akira turned back to her before he exits the room, "However if you happened to have this app that takes us to the cognitive world. And if you happen to input the keywords, 'Futaba Sakura' 'Futaba's Sakura's room' and 'tomb.' And just happened to stumble into the cognitive world without knowing it and without obvious help from someone else. There wouldn't be anything I could do about it."

Futaba listened, stunned. That's what that App was for? 

"But, alas, you don't have that app, do you?" Akira shook his head with a sly smile. Futaba suspects he knows she does indeed have this app. "Maybe you're the one who wants to steal your own heart."

Akira left her with that final piece of information before he walked out the door, reclosing it. 

Futaba is conflicted. She pulled out her phone to stare at the creepy app that had appeared on it only a few days earlier. She had tried to run so many tests on it, but everything bounced back. She couldn't crack it. Her hacker mind was going bonkers trying to figure out what it was, but she hadn't opened it because it could have been malware. 

Futaba sighed, curling up in her seat as she stared at her phone. Could she actually change her own heart with this? Could she escape her own tomb? 

If she was going to do this, she waited a bit. The Phantom Thieves probably had headed to her heart already, and she wants to make sure she doesn't run into them at first. She wanted to explore her own heart first. 

Twenty minutes later, as she deemed it enough time, she inputs the information into the app just like Akira told her. 

"Futaba Sakura."

"Futaba Sakura's room." 

"Tomb."

And reality rippled around her. 

"Woah!" Futaba awed as she walked through the cyber themed tomb. Its architecture mimics old Egyptian tombs, but at least the stairs had taken her right to the top. But, very much unlike Egyptian design, code filters through the walls and hovers in the air like a hologram. This is precisely how she would have pictured her heart to be like. 

She hasn't run into the Phantom Thieves yet, but she feels she is nearing the tomb's center. Code is bursting from the walls. But before she can continue further, a large hieroglyph falls in front of her, blocking her path. An image that she knows immediately what it is. 

"Do you remember?" Her own voice asked an Egyptian dressed version of her appears in front of it with eyes piercing gold into her soul with little emotion. She knew this was her; this was her other-self. She had the same exact appearance, the same likeness, and her voice was what Futaba assumed was the same.

But she asked regardless because she doesn't want to make of her. It was like a plot from a videogame or something, "Who are you?"

"I am a shadow of your true inner self. I am your shadow." Shadow Futaba said curtly before motioning to the hieroglyph impatiently, "Futaba Sakura, Do you remember?" 

"This is the suicide note…" Futaba murmured sadly, looking at the picture. How could she forget this? The men in black read it in front of her entire family, all of her relatives. They all disowned her. Her Aunts and Uncles that she loved dearly shunned her. They told her horrible things, awful things. To have her own whole family witness her transgressions crushed her. And why shouldn't it? She was a murderer. She killed her mom. 

"That's correct," Her other self-nodded, little comfort or expression on her face as she gestured to the hieroglyph behind her that has now changed, "Now look at the next one."

Futaba choked back a sob and fell into a crouch; it's her mother jumping in front of that car on that day they had gone out. Her mom was out of it that day, so Futaba suggested they go on a walk. It was an innocent request, but Futaba could not fathom the repercussions of it. She doesn't want to think about this, she doesn't want to remember this, but she answered her other self regardless, "It's when Mom...jumped in front of that car…"

"That's right." Shadow Futaba nodded, gesturing to the image that has once again changed with little downtime in-between. She implored intolerantly, "Now the next one."

Futaba remembered it; she remembers the moment, but she wants to not remember it. She wants to throw it in a dark pit and never relive it, she pleaded, "No…please…"

"Don't run from this." Her shadow commented curtly, her golden eyes narrowing at Futaba as she walked closer to crouch in front of her. "I thought you made up your mind after you talked to the Phantom Thieves when you opened up the door. Futaba Sakura, I am you, and you are I. Are we going to run from this?"

Futaba wiped her tears; her other self was right. She couldn't keep going like this. She couldn't remain in this awful state. She knew when she had opened that door, that's when things were going to change. Her mind is made up, and she has to follow through on it. 

"Are you going back on your decision?" Shadow Futaba asked again.

"Ok… I'll look." Futaba nodded, looking to the hieroglyph, and slowly answered as she drank it in, "It's me complaining; Mom scolded me for bothering her…"

"Yes." Shadow Futaba confirmed, her face stony as she stands up again to turn to the hieroglyph. 

"I knew it, I'm a bad daughter, and I killed my mom. It was me! I weighed her down, I was nothing but a burden to her, and she hated me for it. It's just like I remember…" Futaba sobbed because she knew it had to be her fault; she just didn't want to face it. 

"Are you sure?" Her shadow's quiet words force her to look up. Her shadow doesn't share in her sorrow; instead of looking at Futaba imploring her to do something, "Remember everything. Do not avert your eyes from the truth, from what you think the truth is. When did this happen?" 

Futaba is taken aback and answered quietly, "A little bit before Mom died…I whined about going on a family trip with Sojiro and her. She scolded me and said no, she said her work was too important." 

"Was that all she said?" Shadow Futaba asked, urging her for more.

"She said she was too busy and that her work was too important, so I threw a tantrum and told her that her research was more important than me," Futaba answered, a stone in her stomach. 

"What did she say afterward? There was more." Shadow Futaba said, not as a question but as an absolute. Futaba looked at her strangely because she didn't remember there being more. Her mom had scolded her, but then…

"She apologized," Futaba murmured, the memory streaming back to her like a rushing brook breaking through. A river in a desert, a cool relief. "She apologized for being busy and told me when she was through that we could go wherever I liked. She needed to complete her research, even if her life depended on it." 

"Did she hate you?" Shadow Futaba implored, motioning to the hieroglyph. 

"She didn't?" Futaba whispered; the picture of her mom now held a gentle smile. The loving mom she remembered from her past. Her head begun to throb as the Pyramid around them shook with a violent force; she can feel the two conflicting beliefs inside her battling it out. The mom she remembered and the mom she believed hated her. "Which is true?"

"Your memory is…" Shadow Futaba confirmed before looking to the top of the Pyramid. "Hurry, they need our help." 

Futaba looked up; what was going on in her heart?

"Joker! What the fuck are you doing? What are you waiting for?" Ryuji groaned as they blocked another hit from the stupid large ass Lady Sphinx bloody murder about how she would kill all of them. It was a sight to behold, and this is one of the more sobering boss battles they've had. They hadn't even found the Treasure. There was no time while this cognition is trying to destroy them. 

What's more annoying is it feels like they are spinning their wheels. It's too far away to actually land a good hit on as it flies in the sky; magic attacks work on the thing, but for some reason that is totally beyond Ryuji's understanding, Akira won't pull out Alice. Or Yoshitsune, for that matter. All he does is call out Kaguya to heal them, which isn't even really needed since all they are doing is guarding, so not a whole lot of damage is being taken in the first place. 

"Joker, are we just going to stay here forever?" Morgana grumbled from the sidelines. Ryuji felt he wasn't useful either because Morgana isn't telling them anything about this cognition. After all, he can't sense anything. "We are just burning daylight here! What are you doing?"

"Why do you all seem to think I can hit something that is like a mile away in the air?" Akira grunted, pulling out Kaguya to heal all of them once more. "I think you are overestimating my abilities here."

"If I can hit her with a Zionga, I think it's pretty safe to assume YOU can hit her with Alice's spells." Ryuji argued, stomping his foot and whipping around to glare at Akira, "What is your PROBLEM?" 

"Futaba?!" Makoto gasped as the orange hair girl ran up from the stairs leading to the platform. "You came into your own cognitive world?!"

"Yeah," Futaba nodded quickly before the Sphinx caught her eye. Her face falls in horror; she clutched her head as she fell to her knees. Makoto is the closest to her, so she tried to offer support, but it falls on deaf ears.

"A person isn't supposed to enter their own Palace! If that happens, then…" Morgana shook his head, and Ryuji had a feeling that the cat doesn't know what will happen. The Palace shakes again as the Sphinx Lady screamed at Futaba.

"You killed me!!" A monstrous roar envelops them. 

"Wait, that is Futaba's Mother?" Yusuke sputtered the question that is on all their minds. Ryuji's heart dropped. This cognition they've been fighting is the cognition of what Futaba imagined to be her mother. 

"Futaba's desires and guilt must have distorted her cognition of her," Morgana said sadly. 

"You are nothing but a demon who stood in my way! I wish you had never been born! That way, I could have announced my results without having to waste my time on you. I poured my heart and soul into that research, and it would have been the discovery of the century! There is no meaning to your life! No one needs you!!" The horrific version of Futaba's mother roared over them, the wings beating them harshly with the wind. But Ryuji thought the words are the worse part. He imagined they are bricks, each building this tomb Futaba believed she would die in. 

Ryuji can't imagine how that felt. He loved his mom dearly, and he couldn't imagine how much pain Futaba was in. 

"Do you really think that's your mother, Futaba?" Akira asked, his voice strong and imploring as he walked over to Futaba, "Boss told me she did her best to raise you. Are you sure this isn't a false memory that was given to you?"

"I-I!" Futaba sobbed on the ground. 

"It's her shadow!" Morgana gasped as the other Futaba appeared before them, her eyes just as cold as ever as she walked up to her other-self. Akira took a step back to allow whatever was about to happen. 

Ryuji is lost as hell, was letting Futaba's shadow confront her an ok thing? She had been cold and distant the entire Palace, claiming they would not be able to save her. She saw them as an enemy. She didn't warn them about the traps or give any sort of help. Did Futaba's shadow really want her to be saved? Was it really ok to let this exchange happen? Ryuji took a tentative step forward in apprehension before Akira stopped him with his arm. 

"Futaba Sakura! Remember!" Shadow Futaba pleaded; her eyes narrowed as her voice rang over the platform loud and clear for all of them to hear. "You were the reason she committed suicide. You were just getting in the way of her research. Why did you assume it was suicide?"

They all froze. What this shadow is insinuating is far from what they imagined. Had Wakaba Ishiki been murdered? Had it not been a suicide in the first place?

"Because of the note…" Futaba muttered quietly, shaking her head in conflict. 

"The men in black read you her suicide note; what was written on it?"

"All her complaints about me." Futaba sobbed, grasping at her hair. 

Ryuji felt his heart clench. He sometimes wondered if he burdened his mother. It's been hard after his deadbeat father left. Ryuji knew he could be obnoxious, but he always felt he tried his best to help his mother out. He doesn't know what he would do if he received a suicide note with all her complaints written about him on it. 

"Yes, the shock and pain led you to avert your eyes. But they kept reading it aloud in front of your relatives." Shadow Futaba continued, her voice is solemn as it carried over the platform. The screams of the Wakaba Ishiki Cognition were forgotten. 

"Oh my God…" Ann gasped from next to him. They read the suicide note aloud to her relatives. Knowing it was all complaints about Futaba? What sort of messed up person does that?

"Think hard." Shadow Futaba commands, watching herself quivering before her. Her eyes narrowing harder, "Was that suicide note real? Would the mother you loved so much actually truly have written such awful things?"

Futaba stopped trembling at that moment, her form shooting up with a confused look on her face, "No! She wouldn't have said those things, she scolded me when I threw tantrums, but she loved me!" 

"Then what about the suicide note?" Shadow Futaba appealed.

"A total lie!" Futaba stomped her foot and clenched her fist. Her once dismayed face is full of anger, and Ryuji can sense something coming on the horizon. 

"They forged her suicide note and laid the blame of her death upon!" Shadow Futaba growled, before pointing at Futaba, "They trampled all over your young heart, they used you! Get mad! Don't forgive those rotten adults! You deserve better than this; you are better than this!" 

"After all this time, I just laid down and believed them. Why did they have to yell at me like that!" Futaba growled back; her demeanor does a one-eighty. 

"Yeah, Fuck that shit!" Ryuji nodded in agreement, and he made the realization Futaba's shadow was never against her. Futaba's shadow loved her, loved herself, and she did want herself to stand for this injustice. It was the part of her that needed her to stand up and accept the real truth, the truth she knew. Futaba's shadow was her anger; it was her will to live stuck inside this tomb. She was her resolve. 

"So, you just going to let them get away this?" Akira snickered, tugging at his bangs with a smirk.

"No! I'll never forgive them! You aren't my mother, and you never will be!" Futaba screamed at the Sphinx that was screaming back at her. Shadow Futaba behind her disappeared in a flash of light and turned into a weird floating UFO thing, hovering a few feet above the girl. 

"Um, what the fuck?" Ryuji blinked because that wasn't the turn he was expecting this to take. It seemed they had just witnessed another Persona User awakening, but Futaba didn't have to rip a mask off or anything. Was that even a Persona? Ryuji is albeit lost because something like this hasn't happened before. 

Tentacles drop down from the bottom of it, wrapping around Futaba and dragging her up into the spacecraft. 

"WHAT THE?" Ryuji wasn't expecting to see an actual UFO abduction. This could possibly be the weirdest thing he has ever seen in the Metaverse. And he has seen a lot. What the fuck is going on?

"Futaba?!" Makoto yelled out because none of them are sure what happened, except Akira, smiling madly as he always did and readjusting his gloves. 

"I'm fine! I need your help; that thing needs to go!" Futaba announced, her voice carrying over the platform with ease. It's so crystal clear; it feels like Morgana when he is navigating them. 

"Of course!" Akira laughed before whipping around to the Sphinx and readjusting his gloves again. "It's showtime!" 

The rest of the battle goes as their usual battles go. Yusuke felt a bit frustrated with Akira. After Futaba had awakened her Persona and led them into battle, Akira just decimates the Sphinx, absolutely obliterates it with Alice as usual, even though he claimed he wouldn't be able to hit the thing earlier. 

"Oh! Oh my god, she's cute, but she's absolutely deadly." Futaba had stuttered, from her view in the sky when Alice comes out to play. "Akira! That thing's stats are absolutely insane! Maxed out? And a bomb move set?"

Akira brings the Sphinx to the ground in a well-delivered Megidolan without the need of Futaba's device. And Yusuke was frustrated because Akira could have done that the entire time. He could have taken down the Sphinx at the beginning. Instead, he made them wait around.

But then, Yusuke put together the pieces. Akira was waiting for Futaba. He had to have been. He was waiting for Futaba to show up, and he was waiting for Futaba to awaken her rebellious spirit. Akira didn't finish off the Sphinx before because then, Futaba wouldn't have had the chance to truly face the cognition that she created. The drive, the purpose. She wouldn't have had the opportunity to awaken her Persona and realize that her memories had been false all along. Akira orchestrated a situation for her to do that, 

Yusuke doesn't understand Akira, nor does he know what to do with this information. So, he just sits on it as he watched Futaba give her final goodbyes to the true cognition of her mother. Yusuke thinks it's somewhat ironic. Yusuke believed Madarame was good and loved him, but he did not, while Futaba believed her mother hated her while, in reality, she loved her. The cognition of her mother disappeared into a bunch of shimmers floating up into the sky. 

Futaba watched on listlessly before muttering, "Oh right, got to deal with Medjed."

She walked past them without a glance, headed towards the stairs. 

"Where are you going?" Makoto asked with concern, following a few steps behind her. 

"Home, I know how to use the app now." Futaba nodded curtly before trying to take off again before Akira grabbed her on her way past him, "Akira!?"

"Ah, ah, ah, we are all leaving together." Akira tutted before pulling out his phone. "I'm not about to scale this pyramid again."

"Wait, what about the treasure!?" Yusuke sputtered before Akira could press the button on the app to send them home. It would be a waste if they did all this work but didn't actually end up stealing Futaba's heart. 

"Right here," Akira said, patting Futaba on her head as she squawked indignantly before pushing her forward a bit. 

"Futaba-chan? Is the Treasure?" Ann echoed, confused, crossing her arms. 

"Yeah, I can sense it." Morgana nodded, albeit still as confused as the rest of them. But his face blanched after a few minutes, "It's a good thing Akira caught her; if she left, then the Palace would instantly come crumbling down. We would have been in trouble." 

"Treasure? Palace?" Futaba questioned, baffled, before looking up at Akira, "Is this like a video game or something? What sort of weird plot mechanics is this? Are there classes? What class am I?"

Akira laughed heartedly, "Let's get home, and we'll explain it to you." 

They do not end up explaining it to Futaba, though, as the moment they return to the real world. Futaba collapses into Akira's arms without a moment to spare. Understandably they had all been worried; none of them knew what awakening to one's Persona in one's own Palace could do to the user. Akira assured them, it has nothing to do with that and everything to do with Futaba's lack of stamina. Even calling in Sojiro to explain to. Sojiro didn't seem worried, so that assured them all. 

But that isn't the thing worrying Yusuke. 

"Oh? You haven't headed back to the dorms?" Makoto asked, approaching him later in the station's walkway. It was always his choice place to think; there was something about people watching that stimulated his brain. He could pick out things to help him figure out what he is feeling. 

"I haven't. It is still quite early, and I have a lot on my mind." Yusuke nodded, standing up a little straighter. It would be beneficial to run it by Makoto, his revelation. It was fortunate that she had been walking by. Makoto was the perfect person to bounce his idea off of. 

"Are you worried about Medjed? Hopefully, Futaba-chan should wake up soon." Makoto sighed; stress weighed in her form. "In the meantime, we should just relax a little, try to make everything seem normal. We should still try to enjoy our summer break." 

"No, I'm worried about Medjed, but I'm also worried…" Yusuke paused before sighing, "I think Akira is deliberately collecting us." 

"You've come to that conclusion too." Makoto agreed, her eyes falling down as she sighed, "He waited for Futaba to come into the situation."

Yusuke nodded, "Not only that, I believe they sought me out intentionally, though I was the perfect person to connect with Madarame, I am unsure. But, even in Kaneshiro's Palace, Akira deliberately waited for you as you should remember." 

"Indeed, I saw what he could do before, but when we got to the entrance, he just stood there while Kaneshiro kept talking even though we could have left," Makoto said pensively. "If he hadn't waited, I wouldn't have been able to truly realize my other self and my rebellious spirit. I feel indebted to Akira, please don't get me wrong, to truly know what I actually feel is a gift, but I can't help but wonder about the circumstances. Why me? Why, Futaba?"

"Akira…It feels like he understands the depths of my soul. I wouldn't have been able to break free of Madarame without him, and I believe Ann and Ryuji feel the same about Kamoshida." Yusuke sighed; it's something he has been rolling around in his mind. He has Akira to thank for everything, it was hard breaking away from Madarame, but he can't deny he's in a better headspace now. He feels the creativity just thrumming under his fingertips, and he feels worth something to himself.

"Yes, I feel quite the same." Makoto agreed, but her face fell again, "But I can't help but feel he has some ulterior motive. He's recruiting very specific people, and I can't help but feel like he's manipulating us."

"I thought that too at first, I've been processing it," Yusuke frowned, "But, I think Akira likes to help people. I think he can see when someone is suffering and in need of help. He can see when someone has been wrongly treated by society, and I think he's trying to fix that in his own way. The Phantom Thieves are trying to solve large, expansive social injustices; Akira may just be trying to solve small ones, making us feel like we aren't alone."

Makoto smiled, her ill mood forgotten, "Thank you, Yusuke, I like that a lot. It really helps me put a different perspective into my thinking; you are right. Akira likes to help people, and this may just be a different aspect of that." 

Yusuke is grateful to Akira; without him, Yusuke would never have this amazing group of friends who just accept him for who he is. He would never have been able to truly feel a part of something. The Phantom Thieves are doing great things, and they are going to continue doing great things; Yusuke can feel it. They will achieve their goal of changing society.

"Would you like to accompany me to the underground mall? I'm looking for some accessories for my sister and could use an artistic eye." Makoto offered.

"It would be my pleasure." Yusuke smiled.

He held his friends very dearly, even Akira, who they suspected. Akira would always be one of his dear friends. 

"Hey…We never had to face our Shadows." Ryuji thought out loud as he picked at the cake he ordered at the café Ann dragged him to. They were both feeling tense about the Medjed deadline nearing and the fact Futaba was still asleep. It had been two days since they stole Futaba's heart, or well, Ryuji surmised Futaba stole her own heart; they just helped. Who sleeps for two days straight? Waking up from that must be one hell of a trip; Ryuji has a tough time waking up when he just gets eleven hours of sleep. 

"I mean, in a way, we had to. Just not how Futaba did." Ann mused, happily taking another bite of her own slice of cake. It's a seven-tiered, rich chocolate ganache with more chocolate on top. Ryuji wanted to tease her about it, how for a model she ate a lot of unnecessary calories, but he's too caught up in his thought train right now. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ryuji wondered, sitting up a little straighter. 

"I asked Morgana about this once," Ann said, a little muffled because she had a piece of cake in her mouth; she set down her fork and quickly swallowed. "A shadow is the true inner self he told me. You heard that voice in your head when you awakened, right?"

"Yeah, it told me that my name had already been soiled, so I should wreak havoc and take what I want." Ryuji nodded, intrigued by where this was going. 

"And mine told me I was not a toy to be played with and should show them that." Ann nodded, "Those were our true selves, and to get a persona, we had to accept their contract. Morgana said it was awakening to our rebellious spirit, taking our anger and transforming it into something useful. We had to stop hiding, so we ripped off our masks and showed the world who we are. We embraced our true desires."

"Oh! That makes sense!" Ryuji exclaimed; he hadn't thought of it in those terms before. At the moment, he was just so overjoyed with having a person that he hadn't even questioned the mechanics of how it worked. He really needed to give Ann more credit. She saw a lot more than he thought, "Futaba faced her own shadow because she was in her own palace." 

"Probably, I think her circumstances were different." Ann nodded and smiled, "I think it's nice. Her shadow self just wanted her to accept the truth; her true self didn't want to be in pain anymore. She wanted her to succeed; I think all of our shadows had our best interests at heart." 

"I think you've changed." Ryuji blurted out, but backtracks really fast, "I mean not in a bad way, uh, you just seem lighter, a lot happier than you were in middle school. Uh, not that you were heavy, not in that way…um…"

Ann laughed with a snort, "Yeah, this whole thing has really made me want to work on myself. Shiho's attempt really put things into perspective for me. To change, I have to make an active effort on my part. I've been making changes, and I feel like I can finally breathe and be who I want to be." 

"Yeah, I feel that." Ryuji nodded; he got precisely what Ann meant.

"I think you've changed too, Ryuji." Ann smiled at him gently, with those large blue eyes that Ryuji never knew what to do with. "I was worried about you after what happened to the track team, but after Kamoshida got out away, you're just thriving. Even though you embraced your rebellious spirit, you seem a lot less angry." 

"Yeah…I feel a lot more in control now." Ryuji grinned; this thing he has going with the Phantom Thieves, he never wants it to end. He can't imagine life without them. He has never felt so alive in his life. He 

"Are you going to eat that?" Ann asked innocently, hovering her fork over Ryuji's slice of cake with wide, pleading eyes. 

"You haven't even finished yours!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira totally paid off the Penguin Feeders to start that feeding earlier 😈


	10. The one where Akira is a public menace and they have beach day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Alice, can we go home now?  
> It's nothing left in this faded, old world.' 
> 
> The one where Akira is a public menace, breaking property rules and they go to the beach. ALL OF THEM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before Robbie Daymond did his bisexual disaster line so, just throwing that out there 😂😂

Sojiro Sakura has absolutely no idea what Akira did. He has no idea how Akira did the things he did or how he did them. The kid's time management skills were unrivaled, impeccable; it seemed Akira had things down to a tee. Akira's grades are outstanding, just as his customer service skills were as well, he always clicked with the regulars, and it helped he make a damn good coffee cup. Sojiro had to give props to whoever Akira's mentor was in that aspect. The kid knew precisely the water's right temperature, how high to pour the water, and how steady to pour the water through the grinds. Akira is very talented, and Akira is very knowledgeable. Sojiro had never felt that put together as when he was Akira's age. Sojiro remembers vividly bumbling through his teenage years, trying to figure out this world that apparently Akira is just a natural at. He believed Akira could accomplish whatever he set his mind to. He wished he could have it all together as Akira did.

Still, Sojiro has absolutely no idea how Akira pulled this off; it doesn't add up.

"It's cold. Are you really going to serve this to customers?" Futaba, his daughter who hasn't left her room for the longest time that Sojiro was starting to lose track of time, was sitting at the counter of Leblanc drinking the anniversary coffee he makes for Wakaba every year. Seemingly unbothered by the fact she is outside of her room and in Leblanc sipping coffee nonchalantly. He is so lost, but his heart is soaring like it hasn't since Wakaba was still alive.

"Oh, you finally rolled out of bed, huh?" Akira snickered from the seat next to her before taking a sip of his coffee. He laughed when he finished, "Do you even remember what century this is? It's been at least 2 years. You've been in a coma; sorry to tell you, Neo Feather Man ended a while ago, not on a good note either."

"It would survive longer than that, and I have not!" Futaba huffed and jabbed him in the side hard, "I didn't sleep for THAT long, only a few days; I've slept way longer before, ask Sojiro."

"Huh?" Sojiro breathed because he cannot process what the hell is going on at this moment. Futaba sitting at his counter drinking coffee normally, Futaba bickering with Akira, who seemed completely comfortable with the situation. Futaba, who has left their house. Futaba, who appeared to be in good spirits. Futaba arguing with Akira like they were siblings.

"Tell him, Sojiro! There was that time I slept for at least two weeks!" Futaba argued, continuously jabbing Akira in the side as he chuckled and tried swatting away her hand with little force.

"Never mind that…how did you get here?" Sojiro asked dumbly because he cannot fathom Futaba leaving her room. He thought it was becoming an impossible dream.

"I walked," Futaba said shyly as she stopped and turned to Sojiro, looking guilty as she leaned over the counter; she asked hesitantly, "Was that bad?"

"No! No!" Sojiro quickly reassure her, waving his hands. It was far from bad; it was excellent, "I was just shocked to see you left the house—" his breath hitched, "And you're ok?"

Futaba looked at the coffee, her face heating up in guilt, "Um, I'm really sorry I worried you. Things got bad, but I want to get better. I'm gonna try to get better."

"It's all right; I completely support you." Sojiro nearly sobbed, his voice quiet. His heart is soaring, he is elated, he has felt so helpless for the longest time. Futaba dealing with the death of her mother, unable to open up to anyone, and her uncle trying to take custody of her. It's been a shitstorm the last year or so, but all of a sudden, he takes Akira in, and everything is starting to look up. Akira had to be some sort of miracle worker.

"Um, by the way, what's the date?" Futaba wondered, running her finger around the rim of the cup in contemplation.

"It's the 21st," Sojiro answered, but he is hesitant on the answer because he still can't fathom this is happening.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." Futaba murmured, before snapping her fingers with realization, "Oh! Akira, I still have to work on that project for you."

"No rush." Akira laughed, patting her head, "I'm pretty easy going with deadlines. Finish your coffee."

Sojiro could swear Akira's cat growled at this, but Sojiro is sure he just imagines things in the situation's delirium.

"I'll take care of it right now; come with me so I can make sure I make It exactly right." Futaba snickered deviously before jumping off the counter chair, "Sojiro! I'll be back for lunch; I expect to have the best curry ready!"

"Of course—" But Sojiro's answer fell on deaf ears as Futaba raced out of the café excitedly. He knows when Futaba gets entangled with a project, there is no keeping her from it. Akira gets up more calmly to follow her, picking up his bag, which his cat jumps into (Sojiro cannot fathom how Akira taught his cat to do that), and heading towards the door before Sojiro stopped him, "Wait, Akira, a word?"

"Hmm?" Akira paused at the door, a curious look on his face. Sojiro quickly comes around the counter and proceeds to pull him into a tight hug, which leaves Akira baffled as he awkwardly sputtered, "Ah—uh—no offense, but you so aren't my type boss. Pretty sure this is illegal."

"Thank you." Sojiro thanked him sincerely from the deepest depths of his heart as tears flowed down his cheeks. Akira has been the best decision he had made in his life after taking in Futaba. Akira hasn't been here all that long, but Sojiro felt like he owed him the world. "Thank you so much Akira, I don't know how you did it, but truly thank you. I really can't begin to express my gratitude to you."

Akira stiffened before pulling away with a shake of his head, "Ah… Don't thank me, Futaba decided on her own she wanted to change. It's all Futaba and none of me, really. She's far stronger than she thinks. I didn't do anything."

"Futaba made that decision, but I know she also had help. Sometimes it just helps to have someone to lean on, someone that isn't her father, someone closer in age." Sojiro argued, wiping the tears from his eyes. "You really helped her, and I'm so damn grateful to you, Akira."

Akira stared at him, stunned. Sojiro thought he saw a look of conflict flash across Akira's face before Akira smiled at him again. "Please don't thank me, Futaba is far stronger than I could ever be. She pulled herself out of this on her own."

Before Sojiro can say anything else, Akira is out the door without another word, the bell ringing to announce his departure. But something doesn't sit right with Sojiro, Akira's smile. Akira's smile when he told Sojiro not to thank him.

Akira's smile looked just like the one Wakaba had before she told him that she thought she was going to die. That awful mixture of bittersweet sticky honey and ash; acceptance and resignation.

Sojiro doesn't like it one bit. Akira knows something, and Sojiro doesn't want to think what.

Futaba is eccentric for sure, but she did prove herself in bringing down Medjed. Yusuke regrets doubting her abilities; she certainly took them down in absolute style. The entire homepage tagged with the logo Yusuke has carefully crafted for the group. Futaba truly elevated it. Medjed had to have gotten the message. While skilled at many things, Futaba falters in others, such as communication with anyone besides Akira. Makoto kept asking her questions, but Futaba refuses to answer. Yusuke sort of understands, Makoto can come off as interrogative in her demeanor if one didn't know where she was coming from. Even with Ann's laid-back interactions and Ryuji's abrasive one, Futaba won't answer. It's clear she isn't comfortable with them yet, but if she is going to be a part of the team, she must be able to work with the team.

"Why don't we take shifts? We can plan a trip to the beach at the end of the week and slowly work Futaba up to it?" Makoto suggested from their impromptu meeting place in Akira's room. Yusuke notices Futaba's shoulder hitch in response, but Yusuke thinks it's a good idea; it might be less difficult for Futaba to get to know them a few at a time; Yusuke knows how rowdy this group could get. Taking it one step at a time is best, and Yusuke is sure with Akira aiding them, that they can help Futaba overcome her shyness.

"Yeah! Dude, the beach sounds so nice right now! Ah, think about it, beach, ocean, and babes." Ryuji sighed happily, his face lighting up before Ann punched him in the shoulder in a usual antics show.

"Babes is literally only on your mind," Ann growled in distaste, her lips curling up in disgust. "Stop being a creep." 

"There are other guys in this room too?!" Ryuji argued incredulously as he motioned to the rest of them, "Yusuke, Morgana, and Akira? And aren't you bi or something, Ann? Don't you like babes?"

"Yusuke is only interested in aesthetics, not whatever you have going on in your mind Ryuji, Morgana is a cat—"

"Lady Ann! I am not a cat!" Morgana yowled in protest from his place on the table, completely missing the point.

"I'm bi, yes, but I do not go to the beach for 'babes'; that is just cringe, Ryuji. Girls have a higher level of respect for each other, and Akira is also a bisexual disaster leaning towards one said detective who has not returned any of his flirting." Ann argued, pointing at each person as she spoke, leaving her finger at Akira, who laughed. "It's safe to assume only you are going to the beach for 'babe' watching."

"Yet." Akira corrected her with a confident smile as he tugged his bangs, "He hasn't returned it yet."

"Dude…" Ryuji sighed, shaking his head, and rolled his eyes at Akira. "Have you considered he doesn't like you like that?"

"Impossible." Akira huffed and shook his head in denial, "Who doesn't like me like that? I'm irresistible."

Everyone simultaneously raised their hands in the room slowly, even Futaba from where she faced the wall away from them.

"Oh, don't you all LIE to my face." Akira scoffed and narrowed his eyes, shifting from one hip to the other as he readjusts his glasses, "I saw ALL of you thirsting after me at the summer festival. I may wear glasses, but I'm not blind. Ann's mouth was watering; Makoto, I saw that blush. Yusuke wanted to paint me naked—"

"I actually wanted to paint the Yukata—" Yusuke interjected, but it's pointless as Akira continues.

"Morgana reacted like I was catnip and Ryuji; I could see you undressing me with your eyes."

"What?! NO—I WAS—Akechi was there, and I—DUDE!" Ryuji sputtered, his face heating up at the accusation, and he buried his face into his hands. "I WAS NOT! SHUT UP."

"I don't know, Ryuji, that sounds like someone who was undressing someone with their eyes would say." Ann mocked, happy with the sense of karma.

"And, Futaba, I saw that text you unsent, yeah thought I wouldn't catch that, huh?" Akira snickered, turning to address the girl with a side-eye before smirking, "I see all, I know all."

"AKIRA!!" Futaba shrieked before curling up into herself in embarrassment.

Yusuke sighed, leave it up to Akira to have absolutely no shame. Still, Yusuke can't deny Akira's antics have lifted the spirits in the room from their previous discussions of Futaba's mother's research and how it could be connected to the metaverse. There was also the elephant in the room that Futaba's mother had been killed instead of committing suicide, and this could have very well been the black mask's doing. Yusuke does not want to think about the implications if they continued suspecting Akira as the black mask. It was a topic best not brought up yet as Futaba was so new and was definitely attached to Akira.

"Anyways, enough with that topic." Makoto coughed, grabbing everyone's attention. "I'm free tomorrow, we can start nice and easy. Ease Futaba into this. Get her used to different scenarios. We can start off in her room, so she feels comfortable and work from there."

"I, too, have no plans tomorrow; I can accompany you." Yusuke offered, uncrossing his arms. He is interested to see what Makoto has planned. He feels like he can benefit from it as well.

The more Futaba spends with the Phantom Thieves, the more she wants to be apart of them. She wants so badly to feel like she is apart of something to make a difference. It was fun creating Medjed and taking out social injustices online, but it got rather lonely and even lonelier when she became Alibaba. She wants this so bad, but why is it so hard? Why is it so hard to be normal?

"Stop, your overthinking it." Akira whacked her head as they headed back up the stairs to Leblanc's Attic once Ann and Ryuji leave for the day. "You did fine today. You are doing fine. It takes time."

"W-w-what If they thought I was weird though; I know my mask was weird, I just—" Futaba stumbled over her words as she sullenly followed Akira towards the back of the room. She knows she is unconventional. It's frustrating because she can see the things she does out of social norms yet, changing it is like moving a boulder.

"You did fine, Futaba-chan!" Morgana chirped as he leaped onto the bed. Futaba sighed and sat down beside him. Out of all of them, Futaba felt she could feel somewhat comfortable with Akira and his talking cat. She would have never thought that would be a by-product of going to a metaverse. Now, everything made sense in retrospect; Akira really was talking to his cat. She pinched the cat's cheeks without thinking about it, "H-hey! Futaba! Stop!"

"Don't worry about it; honestly, we are all weirdos." Akira laughed, dropping into the chair at the end of his bed, and sent her a smirk, "Just a bunch of misfits. I mean, come on, a talking cat? A criminal? We are the eclectic bunch."

"I want to join the Phantom Thieves!" She blurts out before she can think about it.

Akira laughed, curling up in his seat at her outburst; she pouted and chucked his pillow directly at his head in a carefully aimed shot.

"Akira! I'm serious!!"

"Futaba, you are already one of us," Akira admitted, sending her a dazzling smile that made her head spin. She can not fathom why Akira dotes on her so, why he treats her so kindly, so much like they were family. "You've been one of us once you decided to turn on society."

Futaba nodded decisively, she had made her decision, and she is going to work extra hard to prove it to everyone.

"And you." Akira turned to Morgana and quickly picked him up before the cat could dart away.

"Akira! You'll mess up my fur!" Morgana whined, struggling in the position that Akira is holding him in. Futaba stifled a laugh; it looked like Akira was recreating the lion king; Morgana was not happy with this turn of events; after all, he groaned, "Put me down!"

"Just because Futaba is going to be our new Navigator doesn't mean you aren't needed," Akira reassured him, pull Morgana close to him and rubbing his nose in the cat's face. "You've done your duties as the navigator; it's time to come join the front lines for a bit."

"I wasn't worried!" Morgana pouted, pawing at Akira's cheek to push him away, " I know I'm needed; you haven't seen my true strength yet!"

"I know." Akira laughed, ruffling up his fur again., "It's your turn to shine."

Futaba knew Akira had some weird friend/pet bond with Morgana, but she is impressed that Akira could pick up on Morgana's insecurities and nip them in the bud before it would be a problem. Futaba hadn't even thought that Morgana might feel upset that there was another navigator in the group; if there was someone better who her who had just joined, she knew she would feel inferior too.

"Yeah, kitty! My persona can't battle, only navigate, but I think you are pretty special. You can do both." Futaba nodded, leaping up to pat Morgana on the head as well. "I think you could show me a few things. Please?"

"Ok! ok! Just put me down first!" Morgana argued, wiggling out of Akira's gap when he gets the chance and gracefully leaping to the bed. "Well, seeing as you asked nicely, listen up! I lay out some tips for you…"

Futaba spent the evening listening carefully to Morgana's advice while Akira chirped in every once in a while to tease the cat. She thinks this might be the weirdest experience she's ever had other than actually going into her heart. Sitting in her father's café's attic with her somewhat of a brother figure and his talking cat, telling her how to read shadows and picking up on the other's personas as well. She wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Oh, I didn't know there was another part-time worker here," Akechi mentioned when he arrived at Leblanc; lately, he just can't seem to keep away. Akechi pins the blame on the coffee, he just couldn't get over how good the coffee tasted, and the atmosphere drew him in like a fly to honey, but Akechi knows just as well that's how a fly gets caught. And Akechi is aware he is drowning. It doesn't subtract from the fact he is supposed to be monitoring the Phantom Thieves, and since their leader lived at this café, that's where he needed to be.

"Hey Akechi, How's it been? I take it you've heard about Medjed. What a surprise, huh?" Akira greeted him warmly, setting up a cup in Akechi's usual counter spot. Akechi hadn't meant to monopolize it, but it seemed the chair had just become his now. He settled into his chair as Akira began brewing his favorite blend. Akira had introduced some medium blend to him with chocolate and hazelnut undertones; the orange hair part-timer he assumed lingering behind Akira with hesitance and shyness. Akechi would have almost guessed it was his sister with how tightly she was holding onto his shirt. Akechi did his research, however, and Akira was an only child.

"Naturally, ah, I can't say I've been too popular lately." Akechi sighed, setting his briefcase down on the ground; he has been feeling pretty melancholy for most of the day. It seemed the public turned against him just as fast. He knows this is somewhat a part of the plan, but it irritated him what everyone was saying. It was ridiculous how fast society could turn on someone; however, he knows that is what Shido and his advisors are trying to do to the Phantom Thieves. "Not many places have been very welcoming to me as of late."

"Ah, you win some, you lose some," Akira said placatingly as he poured the freshly brewed coffee into the cup, steam rose into the air, but Akechi is more focused on the smile on Akira's face. "But you are always welcome here."

"Ah, You are too kind, Kurusu-Kun." Akechi smiled, but his smile turned into a frown. He doesn't like the feeling of being unwelcomed; it never sat right with his soul. People turning him away is just a painful reminder of his childhood. He tried not to think about it. This was a part of the plan, only a part of the plan. The plan he doesn't really want to go through with anymore. But he has made it this far; can he really turn back on his resolve now? Shido had to pay for what he has done.

"Something wrong?" Akira asked curiously, putting his elbows on the counter.

"Ah, sorry," Akechi shook his head before his mouth started spouting with no context, "My Mother was in a relationship with a low life of a man, and when he learned she was pregnant, she was swiftly discarded and thrown on the streets. Despair eventually led to her death. Thanks to him, I was passed from foster home to foster home. I'm not unfamiliar with the feeling of being unwelcomed, and despite it, I feel like I've done pretty well for myself. Alas, it's just something I'll deal with."

Akechi cringed as the words left his mouth; he hadn't intended on revealing that bit. He hadn't planned on giving Akira his backstory despite it being very clipped and curated.

"It's not your fault!" The orange hair girl blurted out, finally coming out from behind Akira. Her face is scrunched up in frustration, and Akechi is surprised by the sudden outburst since he was sure this girl wasn't going to say anything the entire night with how much she was quaking behind Akira. That had all bleed away into some sort of misplaced determination that Akechi can't read.

"Um—what?" Akechi stuttered before she continued.

"My mother died too, supposedly committed suicide. And I blamed myself for it, that I was the reason she killed herself because I was a burden on her." She spoke, her voice falling. Akechi felt his veins freeze because he is starting to realize who this girl is. After all, Sae talked nonstop about Wakaba Ishiki's research lately, and Akechi has known that Sae has been coming here. Futaba continues, her voice rising, "But that isn't the truth! We can't blame ourselves for our mother's deaths. It's not fair; what your mother did was all on her, not you, Akechi. You should live the life your mother wanted you to. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to punish yourself."

"That's—" Akechi wanted to throw up. How dare Futaba Sakura tells him what he should do? How dare she claim to know how Akechi is feeling? That is none of her business. She has no right. She has no right to talk to her mother's murder so casually, so encouraging. She doesn't know who she is talking to, and Akechi feels like he is suffocating. He knows exactly what he did to Wakaba Ishiki because it had been his first time. He knows just how much he does not deserve Futaba Sakura's misplaced reassurance.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Futaba quickly apologized, hiding behind Akira once more in embarrassment when Akechi doesn't respond because what is Akechi supposed to say to that?

"Don't be…" Akechi shook his head. It wasn't fine, nothing about this situation was fine, but Akechi knew it would catch back up to him. He needs to keep up appearances, though, and he needs to swallow down these feelings. He needs to detach from the situation. Akechi puts a pleasant smile on his face, "It's quite alright; you are right after all. I should honor the life my mother would have wanted for me and stop living in the past. I'm quite sorry about your circumstance as well; you are Wakaba Ishiki's daughter, yes? I've heard a few things from Sae-san."

Futaba nodded timidly; Akechi felt sick. Akechi has been silently angry with Sae for what she is doing to Sojiro Sakura, threatening him with losing custody of his daughter. But what right does Akechi have to feel that way after Wakaba Ishiki?

"You ok there, Akechi? You look a little pale." Akira asked and tapped his shoulder, bringing Akechi out of his thoughts. Akechi hates the look of concern on Akira's face. It's disgusting, and he hates being pitied.

"Fine, it's just been a rather long day at work." Akechi shook his head; that part was true. It's just exhausting keeping up his act for working in a system he doesn't believe in. The justice system is flawed and can be easily swayed in terms of money and power. Akechi can't deny he isn't using them himself for his own uses as well.

"There is a bathhouse across the street. Do you want to join me? A long-ass soak sounds good right about now." Akira offered, starting to untie his apron. "Leblanc doesn't have a shower or bath, so I have to go there to wash up."

"But Akira!" Futaba whined from behind him, looking fearful at the idea of him leaving the café.

"Sojiro should be back soon, and I don't think anyone else is going to come in tonight. No one does at night; you'll be fine." Akira reassured her and patted her on the head as he set his apron on the counter. "I'll leave Morgana here to keep you company."

"Hey! Boss will be mad at you!" Morgana argued, making Akechi jump a bit; it seemed at some point the cat has made a resting place in the booth behind him.

"It will be fine," Akira reassured her again. Akechi notes Akira does not answer his cat, or if he does, he crafted the statement as if he were talking to Futaba.

"Kurusu-kun, it's quite alright; I wouldn't want Sakura-san to be left alone." Akechi piped up, but it seemed Akira ignored him as the other runs up the stairs. He sighed; a bath did sound quite lovely, and he always enjoyed his conversations with Akira too much. He feels a little rejuvenated at the thought, but then it's brought back down at where this all ends. 

"You…um…" Futaba stuttered, awkwardly standing behind the counter. "You like Neo Feather Man? Who is your favorite?"

"Oh…Black Condor," Akechi answered, his face heating up because he didn't think he had revealed his love for Neo Feather Man on any TV stations, nor did he regularly talk about it. He did watch every new episode that came out on Friday nights, and he did actively engage in some chat rooms under a pseudo name, but he was sure he never gave away that it was him. He loves the show, but it's too childish, he would give it up, but he can't help but watch it because of the nostalgia of watching it on TV with his mother in their rinky-dink apartment. There was always something alluring about being a masked superhero. But Akechi surmised he's quite the opposite now.

"Oh! He isn't my favorite, but I like him, and I think he gets a bad rep." Futaba smiled, her shyness easing away as she bounced on the heels of her feet in excitement. "I mean, yeah, he was the villain for a season, but he obviously had his reasons. I think everyone just misunderstood him, you know? The world isn't as black and white as kid shows make them. And he ended up redeeming himself in the end, sacrificing himself for his team. That episode really got me; I mean, Red Hawk's reaction? The writing was fantastic. I cried so hard."

"I disagree; I think his actions at the end were miscued, he should have followed through on his conviction, were all the steps and actions he took for nothing? He threw it away in the end and really wasted everyone's time. He couldn't commit." Akechi shook his head, he liked Black Condor for his drive, but the last episode he was in really left a sour taste in Akechi's mouth; all that drive was utterly lost.

"Yeah, I guess that's one way of looking at it." Futaba frowned, "But I just think his priorities changed. He valued his friends far more than his revenge plot and didn't realize it. His actions weren't wasted, they just shifted, and they made him realize what he truly valued. I think without that character arc, people wouldn't actually have seen how much pain he was in and how he accepted it at the end and used it to save his friends. Though, I think it's sad that he couldn't see how much his friends valued him as well. They forgave him for everything after the fact." 

Before Akechi could make a counterpoint, Akira appears from the stairs leading to his room again with a bath tote filled with some skincare products, shampoo, and two towels. He shuffled to Akechi's chair, "I know this is last minute, but I brought you a towel, and you can use my skincare products."

"Well, I suppose I can't say no, can I?" Akechi sighed, but a smile slipped onto his face as he pushes himself out of the chair.

"You know you love a good bath; I also have a surprise." Akira smiled at him cheekily as he ushered him out of the door, but before they can leave, Futaba stopped them.

"Wait! Akechi-san!" Futaba stuttered out, her voice wobbling with uncertainty as she fidgeted with her jacket sleeves.

"Yes?" Akechi wondered what this was about.

"We! —I mean, Akira and Me and our friends are going to the beach this weekend," Futaba explained, stumbling over her words; Akechi allows her to finish her question, "Did you…I mean, do you want to come with us? Its—it's going to be nice, and the beach is fun— I think you'd have fun—"

"A trip to the beach?" Akechi echoed, confused.

"Yeah, why don't you join us?" Akira suggested, "Get away from the city for a day; maybe it'll take your mind off things. Get a little sun; you look far too pale anyways."

"Well, I suppose if I'm being invited, I would love to go." Akechi nodded, ignoring the little soar his heart takes and the sudden dive because he knows he is the Phantom Thieve's enemy. And they are making it far too easy for him to get close. Akechi thinks that's a problem in itself. He is far too close.

"G-great!" Futaba nodded her head, "Meet us here, Saturday Morning!"

Akechi pondered on it the entire walk to the bathhouse, which is pretty short, but regardless, he wondered why Futaba Sakura would ask him to go to the beach, despite just meeting him. Why? He knew if she knew what he did, she would hate him. She should hate him. Akechi knew if Akira knew who he was. Akira would hate him too. He's walking on a thin line.

"See, the exact right time to come, there is no one here." Akira cackled as they paid their fee and entered the empty bathhouse. "We have it all to ourselves; you better be careful, Mr. Detective."

"Oh? Do tell, what do you have planned?" Akechi asked, a little worried by the mischievous grin on Akira's face. Truly never a good sign when it came to the other.

"You'll have to wait and see," Akira laughed, throwing off his shirt immediately as they reached the locker room. Akechi stumbled a bit as he dodges the shirt Akira threw over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Akechi growled.

"What? It's a bath, ain't going in with my clothes on." Akira snickered, starting to pull down his pants as well.

"No, I know that! I—" Akechi muttered but stops because, damn, Akira really doesn't show off how built he is. Akira looks like a bean pole, with overly lanky limbs and a mop as an excuse for hair, and oversized bookish glasses. Akechi can't fathom why he finds Akira attractive, but Akira with his shirt off offers some sort of a reason. Still, why did his mind or heart or whatever have to choose Akira of all people to be infatuated with? There are certainly others in the world with Akira's features. Why is it Akira?

"I knew it, I just had to strip in front of you, and then you'd see my charm. Though, that might come off a little shallow Akechi-san~ I'd rather you like me for my personality and charming wit." Akira sighed in exaggeration as he tied the towel around his waist before shrugging off the rest of his clothing. "But I guess if you want to love me for my body, I will allow it." 

"Ah, your humor is quite out there," Akechi remarked back, removing his vest and unbuttoning his shirt. "To be attracted to something, something must hold that feature as you must know."

"Ouch, Akechi, straight to my heart." Akira swooned theatrically as if he were taking a shot to heart, "Tell me, Akechi, do you really hate me so?"

"Yes, I absolutely despise you as I am forced to go into this bath with you." Akechi chuckled, shaking his head as he tied his own towel around his waist.

"I knew it." Akira sighed melodramatically as he lifted a hand to his forehead, "You really are my nemesis. Two sides of a coin, two ends of a pendulum, two chess pieces on different sides of the board, destined to duel it out together in the throes of societal expectations. And only one can survive, alas, what a fate that is. Pitted against one other to the dire end. What a horrid fate."

Sometimes Akechi really has to think about what Akira said. He tried not to take Akira's joking too seriously because he knows what Akira is doing. After all, it's what Akira does. He teases, he jokes, he makes theatrical commentary. He is dramatic. It's just who Akira is as a person; he loves a show, but Akechi does not want to think about how close to the truth that is, if not smack dab on the target. Can Akira really joke around like this but be so accurate to their circumstances? Akira had to know something, right? Akechi can't be sure because this is Akira's nature, and Akechi has never been able to make heads or tails of it. Maybe he really was psychic.

Akechi does not understand Akira in the slightest, and it infuriates him. 

"And if so, what were we to do? Shall I drown you in this bath right now if it's fated?" Akechi played along because he's curious if Akira would reveal anything. And if not, it's always amusing to hear the tangents that Akira takes. Akira pushed open the doors to the actual bath area with his tote of skincare and shampoo in hand.

"I say we stage a coup," Akira said, turning to Akechi and sending him a dazzling smile that almost stopped Akechi's heart. "Who says we have to be on different sides? Who says we can't just run off this board together and play another game? We should be Bonnie and Clyde. Fuck white and black; let's be grey."

"What evidence are you basing the fact we are on different sides?" Akechi pushed, despite his better judgment, as they enter the bath. It's nice and hot and instantly soothes the ache in Akechi's muscles but doesn't seem to reach his heart.

"I mean, you're a detective, and I'm a criminal. I'd say that puts us on different sides." Akira shrugged, setting the tote down beside the rim of the bath.

"A criminal?" Akechi wondered if that meant Akira was agreeing to being a Phantom Thief.

"Yeah, My probation," Akira said, settling down into the bath seat, allowing the water to swallow everything but his head. He lets out a sigh of pleasure before he continues, "I know you did your research, Mr. Detective. You probably know all about my criminal record by now."

Akechi bit his lip with guilt; well, he couldn't deny that. He sighed as he settled beside Akira, "Yes, I am aware. Forgive me, I did check. I was curious."

"I don't blame you." Akira shook his head and smirked, "But it is interesting a detective would continue to hang out with this lowly criminal afterward."

"Did you do it?" Akechi asked because that was something that never added up. Akira had his energetic moments, but Akira didn't seem aggressive. It doesn't sound like something he would do.

"No. But I guess that doesn't really matter now." Akira shook his head, an easy smile on his face. "I can relate to you, Akechi-san; we are far more alike than you think. The feeling of unwelcomeness is not unfamiliar to me."

"If you didn't do it, then why are you here?" Akechi asked, but he already knows regardless.

"Wouldn't you know best? When someone has placed the blame on you, you can't change their truth when they believe you are something they want you to be. And it's even harder when they have more power and money than you. I was an easy scapegoat, simple as that. It wasn't a battle I could win." Akira shrugged, seeming nonplussed by his situation. 

"I'm sorry…Kurusu-Kun. The system really is flawed in that aspect." Akechi frowned; he knows just how flawed the justice system is, after all.

"Ah, enough of that doom and gloom." Akira shook his head while ruffling through his tote bag. "It happened, and if it didn't, I wouldn't have met all my friends and you, so who knows, maybe it was meant to be."

"That certainly is a positive look at things." Akechi nodded.

"I think our meeting was quite serendipitous." Akira smiled at him sincerely, and Akechi has no idea what to do with that misplaced sentiment.

"I suppose that's one way to look at it." Akechi hummed as Akira started to riffle through his tote bag.

"Ahah! I knew I had it in here." Akira exclaimed, holding up a ball of some sort and throwing his other arm around Akechi's shoulders. It takes Akechi a moment to figure out what it was, but his heart drops in terror once he does.

"No, no, no, Kurusu, you can't drop that in here!" Akechi gasped and reached for it, but a second too late as Akira laughed and dropped the bath bomb into the hot water. It instantly started fizzling, bright, vivid blues and pinks start spreading through the water, much to Akechi's horror, "Kurusu-kun! You are going to get us kicked out! This is a public bathhouse!"

"Ah, don't worry, they won't check on us. Live a little, Akechi! I've been waiting to use this one." Akira said smugly, pushing the fizzling bath bomb away from Akechi's grabby hands. "This one is supposed to make the bath look like a galaxy."

"Honestly, your lack of the rules is going to get you in trouble one day." Akechi sighed but retracted his hand once he knows the battle is lost. A tactical retreat. The deed has been done, and Akechi can admire the color the bath is changing. It changed the bath's hue into a deep lapis blue, the pinks and cerulean swirl like it's a galaxy. Shimmering glitter lazily swirls in the depths of the tub, mimicking stars. 

"I thought it would elevate the experience; I mean, all your experiences in bathhouses have been pretty dim? Coming here while your mother was busy." Akira hummed, swirling the bathwater around, so the glitter in the bath bomb twirls around, and it really looks like a galaxy. "I wanted to make it fun." 

Akechi blinked stupidly, "How did you know?"

"I'm psychic, of course, I told you." Akira laughed, throwing his head back before he abruptly stopped as if he just realized something. He turned around to Akechi, "You told me? I'm like 90% sure you told me that at one point."

"O-oh." Akechi nodded, but he is going through every memory he has, and he does not remember why that would come up at all. He didn't even think he told Akira about his mother until tonight. It wasn't something he usually shared with people.

They fall silent, not out of awkwardness but exhaustion. Akechi lets the galaxy-colored bathwater unwind his tense muscles, his eyes fall shut, and he fights not to fall asleep. He hasn't even cleaned his face yet, and at this point, that seems like far too much effort. He can feel exhaustion coming off Akira as well; the silence is evidence enough. 

Even so, It's nice. Akechi usually took a shower; it was quicker and easier. He doesn't usually have the luxury of time that a bath is needed. Sitting here, in this bathhouse with Akira, is nice. Having someone to joke around with, bounce ideas off, and just be around rather than his empty apartment. Someone who genuinely wanted to be around him. It's nice. It's nice, and Akechi felt sick to his stomach. He has his drive, but he's starting to have reserves as well. He might need to recalculate his plan. 

"Serendipity is nice, but...If you could go back…and do it all again, change everything, would you?" Akira muttered from next to him a little while later.

Akechi frowned and thought before answering, "Everything happened for a reason; I'm confident in the decisions I made, so I don't see why I would need to. I wouldn't want to encroach on someone else's decision as well by going back. My mother's decision to kill herself was her own; what right do I have to take that away from her? Having to live with knowing I forced someone's hand would not sit well with me. Besides, I wouldn't want someone to take away the validity of my decisions either. I wouldn't want to live in a reality where my decisions are manipulated by someone."

He felt Akira tense up beside him; he can't fathom why; he thought it was just a silly question, a rhetorical one used only when the conversation has lulled between friends. A conversation starter. He doesn't know why it would matter. It's not like someone could travel through time regardless. It's a meaningless question. But it's an interesting debate that he assumed Akira wanted to start. Whether changing something was moral or not. 

Yet, Akira does not answer. Akechi opened his eyes to turn to Akira, but the moment he does, he is splashed in the face; he sputtered, "What the hell!!"

"I found it!" Akira laughed; happily, the tension from earlier dissipated as he clutches a ball in his hand, and the potential debate forgot. 

"What is that?" Akechi wondered because he definitely doesn't remember that being in the bath when they got in.

"I found this in Harajuku last time I went out with Ann! It's er—" Akira frowned as he struggles with the ball, which Akechi assumed he was trying open like a gacha, "It's one of those bath bombs with—ah! Here we go!"

Akira pulled a ring out of the gacha; it's a round shape, almost like a wheel with the main gemstone in the middle surrounded by tinier ones, all varied colors. 

"Oh, It's a bath bomb with a hidden ring. I see."

Akira holds the ring out to Akechi and, with a sly grin, asked, "Will you marry me?"

Akechi scoffed at the predictable joke but took the ring from him anyway. Looking closer, it really was just a cheap ass ring; real gemstones didn't shine those colors. And the gold definitely wasn't real, probably painted on some cheap metal. It's gaudy, and Akechi is sure some middle aged lady out there would love it far more than him, regardless he tried to put it on his finger out of curiosity, "It's not even my size. For a life long commitment, this is a very poor effort on your part."

"Well, then what's your size? I'll know for next time." Akira smugly grinned.

"If you're Psychic, then you should already know." Akechi shook his head, taking the way to small ring off his finger, "And get a better design; I am not some middle-aged lady with little time on her hand and no wealth for quality jewelry." 

"Fine, if you hate it so much, then give it back; I'll give it to Ann or Haru." Akira huffed, reaching for the ring, but Akechi holds it out of reach. 

"And subject them to this garish thing? I'm afraid not; I think you'd embarrass yourself by showing your blatant lack of taste." Akechi scoffed, 

holding the ring tight in the palm of his hand. 

"It's not like I knew what ring I was gonna get with the bath bomb." Akira laughed, "But if you feel so strongly about my lack of taste, be my guest to dispose of it. I just thought it would be a nice reminder of our Serendipity." 

Akechi sighed, Akira was insufferable, but he does not give back the ring regardless. Instead of reaching towards the tote bag, "It's about time we actually washed, I need to wash my face before we get out, and you should too."

"Oh, I'm one step ahead of you," Akira nodded, pulling out some of the products, "Double cleanse!"

"I can't believe you invited Akechi to the beach." Ann breathed in surprise as she watched Akira and Akechi talk about something from the line to the beach's food vendor. They are more than a few feet away, so Ann can't catch the conversation, but it looks lively. The two volunteered to get lunch for the group, so they wouldn't lose their spot on the busy beach. Ann doesn't particularly mind that Akechi is here, but she is surprised that Futaba herself asked, "I mean, are you comfortable around him, Futaba-chan?"

Futaba nodded, fidgeting with the strap of her swimming suit. "He came to the café the other night, we talked about Neo Feather Man. He's different than when he is on TV. Is what I did bad?"

Makoto sighed and shook her head, "No, ah, I think he's been in low spirits since the MedJed case; the public turned on him fast. This might cheer him up; we just need to be careful what he says because he suspects us."

"Wouldn't this help? Keep your friends close but your enemies closer?" Futaba pondered, tapping her chin. Ann laughed a bit at Futaba coming to the same conclusion they did during the summer festival. 

"In theory, if Akira would quit flirting with him," Ryuji grumbled from his beach chair, a fan in one hand as he tries to wave off the summer heat. It's a scorcher today for sure. 

"It's fine, as long as we don't reveal anything." Yusuke shook his head, the white hood over his face. "We shouldn't talk about that stuff today anyway; the beach is meant to inspire and relax." 

"Are you trying not to burn, Yusuke?" Ann wondered, seeing as the other decided to wear the hoodie to the beach, and it was sweltering outside right now. Ann is unsure how Yusuke isn't burning alive; after all, his weakness is fire in the metaverse. She knows they don't manifest in reality, but she can't help but wonder. 

"Yes, I burn rather easily. I would rather avoid that painful experience." Yusuke confirmed, pulling the hood up a little higher, so it covers the brink of his nose. 

"Lucky for me, I tan." Ryuji laughed.

"Yeah, but you should still put-on sunscreen, Ryuji! We had this conversation." Ann grunted as she chucked the bottle of sunscreen next to her at Ryuji's head. However, Ryuji did not have Akira's proficiency, so the bottle hits him right in the cheek with a resounding slap. "Protect your goddamn skin!" 

"ANN! What the fuck!?" Ryuji groaned, holding his injured cheek.

"Should have dodged." Futaba shook her head in dismay. 

"A critical hit." Morgana chirped from next to her on the beach chair where he is curled up. Ann felt a bit bad for Morgana; not only did he have a coat of fur, but with their extra person, Morgana has been making an effort to not converse, so it doesn't look suspicious. Ann gives him a scratch on the head in reward for his hard efforts, and Morgana leans into it happily. 

"Hey! We brought the food and one extra!" Akira announced as he, Akechi, and another person approached their set of umbrellas with food in hand.

"Oh!" Ann recognized her; she was the one at the fireworks festival. The one who had been by the limo and Akira had stopped to wave at her. She and Ryuji thought she was Akira's girlfriend until Akira made it very clear where his intentions laid. She fumbled for the name, "Haru-chan…correct?"

"Yes!" Haru smiled brightly and nodded, her fluffy hair bouncing with the motion. She is absolutely adorable, Ann concluded. An angel with the purest of intentions, and nothing would change Ann's mind. "I hope you don't mind if I intrude! I was just telling Aki-chan the other day that I wanted to go to the beach sometime soon before summer ended, and he invited me out. Please allow me to join you. I apologize for coming late as well; I had a hold up at home."

"Everything ok, Haru-chan?" Akira frowned in concern, and Ann thinks he knows something they don't, but that isn't new. She doesn't think about it; Akira knows Haru better than they do. 

"Yes, it's quite alright, I promise," Haru confirmed, her smile falling a bit before she lifts it again, her eyes crinkling in excitement. "I believe I know everyone's names; I will do my best to get along with you! And, Akira has told me about your situation, Futaba-chan; if I make you feel uncomfortable, please let me know."

"N-no! I'm fine, I swear, I'm getting better." Futaba shook her head quickly, stumbling over her words, and her face heats up. She bows quickly in the form of respect. "I'll do my best to get along with you as well."

"I'm happy." Haru grinned wider. 

"You're from class 2-2, right?" Makoto asked thoughtfully, and Ann remembered Makoto mentioned her being in her class, but they didn't talk. Ann understands, other than Akira and maybe Mishima, she isn't friends with anyone else. She doesn't know half their names.

"Indeed, I sit a few rows behind you." Haru confirmed as she took her seat on one of the beach towels, then she noticed Morgana, and her eyes widen with excitement, "Oh! What a cute cat!"

"That's Morgana." Yusuke introduced Morgana and Haru quickly but gently reached out to pet him. Ann is sure Morgana will complain and bat at her hand because Morgana hates to be petted by anyone but her, and maybe Akira occasionally.

"Hey! —Oh, oh, yes," Morgana argued at first but ended up purring under Haru's gentle scratching behind his ears. Haru is excited but very soft with him. 

"He likes you a lot; he hardly lets me pet him." Akira laughed from his beach seat next to Akechi, whom Ann notes is being quiet. 

"He is quite a handsome cat; I would like to get to know you more." Haru cooed, petting him all over, and Ann can see how much Morgana loves it; she wonders if this will finally squash the crush that the cat had on her. Ann has tried to let him down gently, but the cat does not get it. She doesn't know how to explain the idea of an interspecies doesn't vibe with her.

"So Haru, you single?" Ryuji asked excitedly before Akira whacks him on the back of the head, "OUCH! What the hell, man! I asked her, not you!"

"It's complicated, Ryuji-san." Haru answered quickly but sends him a brilliant smile, "But I assure you, you are far from my type."

"Come on!!"

Ann laughed; she absolutely loved Haru so far, she seems docile and sweet, but Ann hadn't been expecting that edge to her. She loves it. 

"Regardless, to show my thanks, I have arranged a banana boat ride for all the girls." Haru smiled, drawing her hand back from Morgana, "I've always wanted to try it but haven't had anyone to try it with. I hope it would be ok if you all tried it with me."

"That sounds like a lot of fun, Haru-chan!" Makoto clapped with delight, her face lighting up as she got out of the beach chair. "How exciting! I was thinking of it earlier."

"But what about us?" Ryuji whined.

"Figure it out for yourselves," Ann laughed, patting him on the shoulder as she and the rest of the girls passed by.

"It's so hot…I want to go on a banana boat," Ryuji whined from the beach seat. He can vaguely see the girls out on the horizon, but he can't figure out if it's the heatwave or not; he nudged Akira, who was holding up a cold can of soda to his neck in some efforts to beat the heat. "Akira, your rich; buy us a banana boat." 

"Don't want to." Akira groaned, shifting the can to the other side, "It's a waste of money."

"A waste of--Did you not come here to have fun? Like Dude, you can afford to waste money!" Ryuji argued, he still doesn't understand Akira's weird relationship with his wealth.

"I'm having fun." Akira shrugged before turning to Akechi on the other side, "You having fun?"

"It is rather pleasant besides the heat. When the girls get back, we should move our spot closer to the water since some people have left already. Getting in the water would be quite nice." Akechi nodded, taking a sip from his water as he looked out to the horizon. "I'm happy just sitting here too though; the view is lovely."

"See?" Akira said, shrugging again to Ryuji.

"You guys are like old men." Ryuji sighed, "We are at the beach; we should be doing stuff like volleyball or babe hunting or something. Live a little."

"I guess I could try sunbathing." Akira shrugged, then shivered, "Actually, Nah, I might actually fall asleep and wake up completely toasted. I've heard horror stories, not the way I'd want to go down. I'd rather just explode; that seems like a better way to go. Faster. Easier. Less Painful."

"Seriously? That's how you would choose to go?" Ryuji groaned, "Dude, what, are you in a spy movie? And wouldn't that be more painful?"

"For a moment, but I'm sure he'd be dead before he could actually feel it," Akechi muttered from the other side of the table. "Still, regardless of your choice, it wouldn't change the fact, either way, your skin would blister off." 

"I think it would hurt less than the utter agony of a widespread sunburn with no relief." Akira shrugged, "It's probably like a version of Japanese water torture."

"Aloe Vera," Akechi pointed out.

"That's like two seconds of relief; I'd have to bathe in aloe vera. Live in Aloe Vera for a week or so. Where am I gonna get that much Aloe Vera?"

"Dude, you are like loaded. I don't think you'd have a problem there." Ryuji mentioned incredulously. 

"We are assuming that you are going to die by a widespread sunburn after sunbathing too long; why have you not considered the obvious option of prevention? Sunscreen. There is a bottle of it literally sitting in front of you." Akechi sighed, pushing the coconut papaya sunscreen closer to Akira. 

"Enough of that, Please tell me when we go on the school trip next week that you'll do stuff at the beach; I mean, it's Hawaii, Dude. Hawaii. We gotta at least try surfing, and if not that, then a swim; I think the water is warm there. Snorkeling maybe." Ryuji begged; He has been waiting for this school trip forever. He's so excited to get to go to a different country with his friends, and Hawaii, of all places? What a trip. He can not wait. 

"Oh, your school is taking a trip to Hawaii? That's a nice destination." Akechi commented and then frowned in contemplation, "I've never got to go on any of my school trips."

"Dude, that blows; why?" Ryuji wondered. He can imagine the reasons must be because Akechi always seemed to be busy with work and TV interviews. He really was a workaholic. 

"Ah, none of my foster families wanted to sign the permission form or pay the fee." Akechi sighed but allowed a small smile to cross his face, "It's quite alright, though; I plan to travel later if the opportunity comes up."

"Oh." Ryuji hadn't been expecting that answer at all. In fact, He hadn't even known Akechi was a foster child, to begin with. He had heard rumors about Akechi being an orphan and stuff, but he never put two and two together. A lot of what Akechi did make sense, why he was always working, and why he was always trying to prove himself and get his opinions heard. He didn't get that when he was a kid. Ryuji has heard tales about the foster system, but he can only imagine what Akechi went through, "Dude, I'm sorry."

"Oh, It's quite alright, Sakamoto-san. I think I've done pretty well for myself, all things considering." Akechi reassured him with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Ryuji." Ryuji blurted out before clarifying, "Dude, you can call me Ryuji. I really don't care about formalities."

"Oh, alright, then Ryuji-san. If it's alright." Akechi nodded.

"Oh, come on!" Akira whined, slamming his now warm soda onto the table and whipping around to Akechi, "I've been telling you to call me Akira for weeks. Months. And you have like three conversations with Ryuji, and all of a sudden, it's Ryuji-san. 'I'll do anything for you, Ryuji-san. I'd die for you Ryuji-san.'"

"I don't know what you mean, Kurusu-Kun." Akechi grinned politely at him, and Ryuji howled in laughter. He loved to see Akira get beat at his own game, and Akechi has some wit of his own.

"I missed the joke." Yusuke frowned as he approached the table with two gigantic lobsters in his hand. Both still very much alive and still moving.

"Dude, what the fuck is with the lobsters?"

"That was so much fun, Haru!" Futaba squealed as they got off the banana boat. Her face bright and warming Haru's heart. She is glad the girl is enjoying herself. Akira had told Haru about Futaba's situation, and she completely understands. While it's been a while, Haru missed her mother as well. She had been terribly upset when her mother left them. Haru can remember how she felt afterward, locking herself up in her room. It was dreadful. She doesn't know Futaba Sakura, but she is undoubtedly proud of her taking steps. She thought maybe Futaba Sakura is far stronger than she is. 

"Yeah, thank you so much!" Ann nodded next to her as they walked away from the dock. Her ponytails still dripping wet from when they fell off into the water. It had felt nice because of how hot it was. The boat ride was lovely and long; Haru slipped the attendant a little extra money to get a longer ride. 

"Oh, it was no problem! I really had been wanting to try it. Thank you for trying it with me!" Haru sincerely thanked them, bowing her head, her locks dripping onto her swimsuit.

"Of course!" Makoto reassured her, "You don't have to be so polite; I think it's safe to say after that ride we are all friends."

"Yes! I feel the same way, Mako-chan." Haru clapped her hands in delight. She is so happy Akira invited her out. Hanging out with Akira was fun, but she is thrilled to hang out with girls her age as well. She never really had any best friends growing up, nor someone she could call a sister or close girlfriend. She had always wanted to approach Makoto. Haru saw she didn't hang out with anyone really either. Haru always thought they would be good friends, so she is glad this opportunity has arisen now.

"Mako-chan?" Makoto blushed at the name.

"Hey Haru, were you the one who picked out Akira's Yukata at the festival? Because that was such a good choice!" Ann asked, wringing some of the water out of her hair.

"Yeah! Akira looked so good! There is no way he could have pulled that off his self." Futaba shook her head with a sly little laugh, "His wardrobe is so boring. All neutral colors with no flair." 

"Oh! I actually wasn't, Aki-chan told me he wanted to dress up, but he didn't have any Yukata, so we went shopping. He did end up picking that one out himself; however, I did wish he chose some of the other options we saw." Haru giggled as they reached the end of the dock, their feet getting coated in the sand on the beach.

"Oh, why?" Ann tilted her head curiously.

"Ah, it's actually a really silly reason. I'm just so in love with flower language." Haru shook her head, "I always look at the meaning of flowers."

"That's interesting; I never thought about flowers having a language. I knew flowers had meanings, and each situation can be manifested in different flowers, but saying a flower's language is rather poetic." Makoto excitedly said, but then her surprise turned into a frown, "But, what was the flowers on Akira's Yukata saying?"

"Begonias and Spider Lilllies? Bad omens and death. It's quite an ominous pairing." Haru laughed; now that she thought about it more, it really was a stupid reason. But for some reason, it won't leave her mind. "See, it's silly; flowers sometimes can just be flowers. It doesn't have to mean that."

Futaba laughed with her; it is funny when put into context. She turns to Makoto and Ann, and they just stare at her, lost. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I really wasn't trying to put down his Yukata; other than that reason, I did think it was gorgeous. He said the spider lilies looked like fireworks in the sky, and that's why he chose it. I think that's a lovely reason as well." Haru reassured them; she really didn't mean to offend them.

"Oh no, that's not it…" Ann waved her hands in dismissal, but the still look of dread remains in her eyes, "It's nothing."

"Why don't we go meet up with the boys? I'm sure we could all do something fun together. We've been monopolizing you, Haru-chan." Makoto suggested.

"And I've quite enjoyed it, don't worry," Haru reassured her. 

Haru wanted to feel like a part of their group desperately.

It's late into the day, the sun is setting, but the group is still going hard with the beach day. Akechi has to admit, he has had a lot of fun today. He doesn't often go to the beach very often. Usually, there is never an opportunity or time. And there is never anyone to go with. 

But he felt so normal today with the group (The Phantom Thieves?) Like he was an average teen his age. Just doing the usual summer stuff. Not a murder. Not a psychopath. Not who he is. Not what he has become. It's like he got a taste of what could be friends he could have. And he is reeling with guilt, but he does not show it as he sits next to Akira on the beach, their feet in the water.

This is the group he's going to throw to the wolves, the group he is going to backstab and mutilate for his plan. His resolve is shaking, and he hates it. He knows what he wants. He wants his father, Shido, to pay for what he's done. He wants him to pay for his mother's death. He wants Shido to pay for all those nights Akechi spent curled up on the floor with hardly a blanket in a foster home that didn't give a shit about him. He wants Shido to pay for his childhood.

Ann and Makoto are swimming in the water still, even splashing each other every once in a while in the light of the setting sun. Ryuji has fallen asleep on the sand a few feet back; they had built a sand body around him. Akira's cat is somewhere curled next to their stuff.

Akechi wondered if his mother had not killed herself if he would still be here. He wondered if his life would be better.

"Forever is like a sandcastle," Akira said quietly as they watched Futaba, Haru, and Yusuke attempt to build their mess of what one could maybe consider a sand pile at best. Yusuke is trying to direct the aesthetics, and Futaba and Haru are doing their best to comply, but neither gets what Yusuke is trying to explain. They are trying their best. Akechi barely heard Akira's soft-spoken words over the crashing of the waves, nor does he understand what they meant.

"In terms of intricacies or longevity?" Akechi asked with an interest of the statement, but Akira only chuckled in response and stares out into the sea.

"Who knows, maybe both." Akira shrugged after a few minutes. Akechi wants to ask further; he wants Akira to explain because he is intrigued, but Akira stands up before he gets the chance and addresses him, "As much as I would like to stay here forever, it's getting late, and we should get on the train."

"Of course, the day is almost up as well." Akechi agreed, but he still can't help but linger on those words.

"Oh, are we having a meeting? Akira isn't here yet?" Futaba wondered as she met with the rest of the Phantom Thieves in the park. She is still trying to get used to the subway lines, each one is super confusing, and the added anxiety of facing people was difficult. But she's been trying really hard. The beach trip really helped; she felt way more comfortable around them now. But then she thinks it's a little strange they are meeting in a park rather than Leblanc. Leblanc is their hideout, she thinks.

"Um. No—this is…" Ann fumbled with her words, a look of guilt on her face as Futaba cautiously takes a seat at the end of the picnic table. Futaba noticed everyone has varying looks of guilt and shame on their face.

"Uh…am I missing something here?" Futaba wondered, her heart sinking. She is afraid maybe they have a problem with her, perhaps they don't really want her in the group.

"Futaba…we called you here today because you should be aware of something, ah, because you are a part of us now," Morgana explained, his face sober. Futaba doesn't know how good she is at reading facial expressions, but she can definitely tell this isn't good.

"This is ridiculous; we are going to bring Futaba into this? You know how she feels about him." Yusuke argued, frowning and his face stony. "Is it really necessary?"

"Yeah, we get it but, she deserves to know. It's going to come up sooner or later; we can't just leave her out of the loop." Ryuji rebutted, his leg bouncing up and down with anxiousness. 

"We need to cover all our bases. We should tell her now, so she has some time to come to her own conclusions." Makoto sighed, tapping the table with her finger aggressively. "She deserves us to be transparent with her. We need to be smart here. Cautious. We know it may be nothing, but it may be something."

"Is this…is this about Akira?" Futaba asked quietly, her head hung low; it would be the only explanation why Akira wasn't here.

"Yes." Morgana answered with a sigh, bowing his head, "We have our doubts on who, but someone is running around Palaces; we think they are causing the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns. Most of the Palace Rulers, except you and Kamoshida, have referenced them."

"And you think it's Akira?" Futaba frowned, pulling her jacket further around her. She gets it. She doesn't like it, but she's not stupid by a far shot. "You think it's Akira because his personas are way higher-powered than yours; if you all started around the same time, they would be around the same. But they aren't. And he has multiple, and you guys don't. That's why?"

"Yes, there are things about Akira that don't add up. That isn't all, but it's the main part." Makoto sighed, "We are trying to sort things out, find reasons why, but we can only do so much. We are letting you know just in case, and because of your persona's ability."

"And you think it's Akira because Alice has a psychotic sort of vibe, right? That Alice is causing the psychotic break downs with her abilities," Futaba suggested because she gets why they could think that. Alice is…insane. Alice has maxed out stats, Alice has a heavy hitter move set, and Please Die for Me. Alice is a killing machine that looks like an innocent little girl. Futaba gets the basics of personas, her persona told her; Persona is the true self; they reflect the person's true self. And Alice reflecting Akira isn't a good sign in the least. Alice could be a sign of Akira's true nature. Futaba doesn't want to think about it, but she made a contract with herself to reveal the truth. To not look away anymore. And she knows she has to honor that. 

The phantom thieves stared at her, stunned by this. She can't fathom why; this had to be the conclusion they came to, right?

"Shit." Ryuji cursed, grabbing at his hair, "Shit, shit, shit."

"I didn't even think of that," Ann murmured, her eyes wide. "How...how did we not?" 

"Persona is the true self; personas reflect the person's spirit. And if Alice is Akira's main persona now? What does that mean?" Morgana shook his head, following the same thought process that Futaba had.

"We don't know that for a fact. We still don't have evidence." Makoto reassured them, sensing the moral has dropped, she turned to Futaba, "Futaba, you can read our personas, right? How many persona does Akira have?"

"Three; Alice, Kaguya, and Yoshitsune." Futaba quickly answered; she remembered from the last time.

"He… doesn't have Arsene?" Ryuji asked, his face blanching.

"Arsene? No, I don't remember him having that one; it's just those three. But I sense he could hold more if he needed to." Futaba reconfirms.

"How…what…" Morgana muttered, shaking his head, "You can't just get rid of your original persona?"

"This is ridiculous! We can't claim to know anything about the power of the wildcard." Yusuke frowned, and Futaba can sense he is trying to keep the faith.

"But maybe, Arsene wasn't his original; maybe it was always Alice, and it was just a deception!" Ann frowned, twisting her ponytails further and further and biting her lip furiously.

"We don't know that!" Yusuke argued. "We are making assumptions here!"

"Are we suspecting him or trying to prove our doubts wrong, because if it is the latter. Then count me in." Futaba decided she doesn't believe Akira would do it. She knows Akira and how kind he can be. But she doesn't want to ignore her new team's views either. She wants to open her eyes to everything; she doesn't want to live with a blindfold over her face. She is going to prove Akira is innocent.

"I'm so sleepy…" Ann yawned, dead on her feet as they stood in the airport lobby for their plane. She knew jet lag was a think, she experienced it before, but man, it was really hitting her how late it was, or early? She can't think; it's like 3 in the morning. She always flights to the states; they were often late, and she ended up falling asleep on uncomfortable airport seats. 

"Why don't you sleep on the plane? It is a six-hour plane ride." Makoto suggested, stifling a yawn herself.

"Yeah, Ann-chan. Sit by me, and we can nap together; I brought an extra pair of sound-canceling headphones you could use." Haru patted her shoulder sympathetically; she seemed to be awake regardless, her eyes perky and her hair fluffy as always. 

"How are you awake now, Haru?" Ann pouted.

"I had a nice cup of coffee before I came." Haru smiled brightly, "It woke me right up! But I anticipate the effects to wear off on the plane, right. Being in motion makes me sleepy. So I think I'll end up sleeping most the ride regardless." 

"You think if I called Akira, he would bring me a cup?" Ann moaned, pulling out her phone clumsily and nearly dropped it on the linoleum before Haru quickly catches it and returns it to her lazy fingers. 

"I doubt it; he should be headed here right now to make it in time," Makoto said, checking her phone, a look of worry flashing in her eyes. "It's getting rather late; He and Ryuji better get here quick before we start boarding."

"Ryuji, I understand. But Akira? He is always punctual…" Ann frowned, looking at her own phone; there are no new notifications. The time is getting far too close to their plane's boarding time; they were really cutting it close here.

"I'm sure they'll make it." Haru reassured them, "I'm sure they don't want to miss Hawaii! It would be such a shame."

Ann looked up to see a blur of red rushing their way and a flash of blond hair before Ryuji is doubled over in front of their group in exasperation, "Jeez! I totally misread the time. I wasn't expecting to make a mad dash."

"Shit Ryuji, you are really cutting it close." Ann sighed before looking at his backpack in disbelief, "Is that really all you are bringing?"

"Yeah! It's only four days, right?" Ryuji tilted his head in confusion, and Ann sighed; Ryuji didn't get it at all. How could he live off of only that for four days? Ryuji looked around, "Uh, where's Akira? I can't have been here before him."

"We thought Aki-chan would be here by now." Haru frowned, looking at her phone as well, the time only minutes away from the boarding time. "We should contact him, see how far away he is; we may be able to ask them to wait for him to come."

"On it." Ryuji nodded, whipping out his phone and dialing Akira's number. He stands there; Ann can hear the ringing from where she is. But the problem is, it just keeps ringing and ringing and ringing. Suddenly, Akira's voicemail announcement sounds, and silence. Ryuji frowned hard, "What the…he always picks up before it reaches voicemail."

"Maybe he accidentally fell asleep." Makoto wondered.

"Hey guys, they are asking us to meet at the boarding gate." Mishima announced as he reached their tiny group, and Mishima looked around, "Is Akira not here yet?"

"I'm calling again; hang on," Ryuji said before dialing the number once more. "I'll put it on speaker."

Ann waits in trepidation; the ringing coming through Ryuji's phone keeps going until finally, it stops, and they hear someone pick up.

"Akira! Dude, you are so gonna be late! What the fuck, man?" Ryuji cursed, holding the phone up to his mouth. "We are boarding soon! Please tell me you are on your way, or here in security."

But Akira doesn't answer; it's Futaba in a rushed voice, **"Oh my god! Oh, ok, yeah, that's right. That's right now. Oh man."**

"Futaba? Where is Akira? Is he on his way and forgot his phone?" Ann asked as they all gathered closer to hear what was going on. There is some kind of commotion in the background, but they can't hear it on the phone's bad speakers.

**"No, uh, something happened, and Akira isn't going to make it to Hawaii,"** Futaba told them seriously, her voice quivering. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Hiatus but not really, I started a new job so I need to figure out when I want to write and when I want to post 😂 Please bear with me 🙏


	11. The one where Akira is a dumbass (Like usual)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Now that you've grown and the child is gone  
> Why do you still hold on?'
> 
> The one where Akira is a dumbass (Like usual) and Jose is a Cinnabon to pure for this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll remember chapter 8? 😈

"What do you mean something happened? What happened?" Ryuji asked in distress; what does she mean Akira isn't going to make it to Hawaii? What did she mean something happened? What could have happened in the 12 hours they haven't seen Akira? Futaba sounds freaked out, and he doesn't feel like that's a very good sign at all. He is racking his brain because he swore Akira was fine last time they texted.

"Is Aki-chan ok?" Haru wondered from next to him, her sweet voice dripping with worry and her face pinched up in concern as they all crowd closer to the phone as if it would help anything, it's a stupid notion, but Ryuji doesn't know what else they could do. They are about to get on a plane to another fucking country after all. 

**"Uh, uh no, not really? Ahh, oh, that's gross."** Futaba groaned, and the noises begin to escalate, in the background, getting more intense like Futaba is moving closer to the situation. They hear gagging and moaning in the background; Futaba continues, **"Uh, so Akira has been throwing up for the last hour, like full-on vomiting exorcist style and oof, it's not pretty. Leblanc's bathroom is destroyed for sure. I don't know how Sojiro is going to salvage this…"**

"Oh, no." Makoto breathed, her face falling.

**"Yeah, pretty much summed up. We are pretty sure it's just a bad case of food poisoning? Uh, he said he might have eaten some old Chinese food from the fridge…I think. He says he's fine…I mean, he obviously isn't because he's dying next to Leblanc's toilet right now, I mean figuratively, he's not dying 'dying' but, oof, it does not look fun, my friends. Critical hit for sure; he is down for the count and definitely can't survive a plane ride right now. Really, I don't think any of you would want to spend a six-hour plane ride next to this. Nor do I think he does either. I don't want to be next to this, but someone with opposable thumbs and not currently puking his intestines out has to be here to make sure the idiot doesn't choke on his own vomit."** Futaba rambles over the phone speakers, a thing Ryuji has noticed she tended to do when she is nervous other than shutting up completely. He doesn't know which is worse.

"Poor Akira. I'll go tell the teachers that he won't be able to make it." Mishima sighed with pity as he takes off from the group.

"Oof, that is not a fun place to be at." Ryuji hissed, remembering his own experience with food poisoning; he had felt like shit for a few days after the fact. After nearly puking his intestines out, and he imagined that's the point Akira is at right now. Not pleasant. Not pleasant at all.

"Oh, Akira…" Ann sighed, lowering her face into her hand, mostly to herself as the phone isn't close enough to pick it up, "You dumbass, You really need to watch what you eat..."

"Is someone there with you and him?" Haru asked, making sure Futaba wasn't dealing with this on her own. Ryuji thought that is smart; Futaba probably wouldn't handle this well by herself.

**"Yeah, Sojiro went to grab Takemi really quickly, uh, that hot doctor that Akira knows. Figured she might be able to help out better than we can."** Futaba confirmed and sighed in relief, " **Oh sweet, I think they are here."**

"That's good. If he's throwing up, he could get dehydrated fast; she may be able to give him an IV if he can't keep anything down." Makoto nodded in approval, but her face falls, "Still, this is awful timing, isn't it? Right before the school trip…"

"Yeah, tell Aki-chan we are thinking about him, we'll buy him all the souvenirs!" Haru nodded, trying to put some positive energy out there. "And we'll take lots of pictures, so he feels like he was here too!"

One of the teachers called Haru's name, and she looked over. "Oh! I'll be right there!"

When she is gone, the remaining three turn their attention back to the phone.

"Futaba, I know we asked you to decrypt the data I got for you…but is too much trouble to ask you to keep your eye on him as well?" Makoto asked hesitantly; Ryuji gets it; it's asking a lot of Futaba. To decrypt the data and keep monitor Akira to gather evidence, even after sort of thrusting their suspicions of him onto her.

**"Don't worry! Between Morgana and me, we can do it!"** Futaba reassured them. **"Just bring us back souvenirs, ok? And those chocolate things with the nuts. Uh, I think those are poisonous for cats, though, so find something better for Morgana…"**

"Of course, we'll bring back souvenirs for you; tell Akira to feel better." Ann assured her, "All the macadamia nut chocolates you can eat, and a bunch of lies. Maybe a keychain or two. Akira gets nothing because he's a dumbass. You are the golden child now, Futaba-chan."

**"Oh uh…what was that? No, no, you can tell me while you're facing the toilet, really please don't puke on me, Akira…"** Futaba muttered from the phone as a mumbled conversation that none of them can decipher. Still, before Ryuji can ask, Futaba comes back, **"Akira told me to tell you that he's sorry that he's an idiot and to say hi to Yusuke for him?"**

"Well, he's an idiot for sure…" Makoto grumbled before she sighed, "But he knows Yusuke is going on his own school trip to LA, right? He's not here."

**"He kinda mumbled that bit, so I don't know if that's what he said for sure,"** Futaba said.

"Flight 227 to Hawaii from Japan is now boarding." An automated voice rings out over the airport speakers.

"Shit," Ryuji swore, that was their flight; Mishima is waving at the wildly from the boarding gate, signaling that they needed to hurry it up.

"We have to go, Futaba! We'll check on you later!" Ann quickly said into the phone before Ryuji ends the call.

Ryuji sighed and thought it really sucked Akira wouldn't make it to Hawaii.

'Forever is like a sandcastle' The phrase has been bouncing around in Akechi's brain since the beach trip as he cannot make heads or tails of it. Both intricacy and longevity? It's been bugging him because it doesn't seem like something Akira would say. Or believe in. He doesn't know how Akira meant it, but Akechi takes it as you can build something up really detailed, add all the parts and make it perfect, but the tide will always come in the end to wash it away, every time. A very dismal meaning. Akira doesn't seem like the person to believe that. It's not his profile. It doesn't feel like someone who would call his and Akechi's meeting 'serendipitous' or someone who is making Akechi's job very difficult, all in the name of reforming society.

He tried not to let It bother him, but it does regardless because it's Akira. A puzzle he can't solve. As does the stupid ring in his blazer pocket, which for some reason, he refused to dispose of. It's stupid. Ridiculous, frivolous. Just like Akira. Yet, it sits at the heart of his chest, regardless. He kept meaning to get rid of it, but it's buried too deep in his pocket to reach.

Akechi ended up at Leblanc despite the fact Akira was on his school trip; it's become a habit, and despite his current state, Sojiro accepted him nonetheless. It seemed Akira has only told him good things, and Akechi is a moth to a flame, even if the flame was not flickering off its wick currently. He has made it his somewhat-to-go spot in favor of going to Kichikoji; after all, Kichikoji was only really fun at night. And lately, it was only fun if there was someone to play darts with or go to jazz jin. Akechi rationalized, maybe he'd actually get some work done today since there are no distractions.

He walked into a whirlwind of customers that took him by surprise; Granted, he usually came during the night, and that's when most didn't want coffee. But he hadn't anticipated that Leblanc actually accumulated a fair amount of business. His spot was taken, and he couldn't push back the feeling of disappointment he felt. Who gave this bumbling hipster the right to sit in his seat? That was Akechi's seat.

"Oh, It's you." Sojiro sighed tiredly as he walked around the counter and past where Akechi is questioning his next course of action. "You came at the wrong time."

"I apologize Sakura-san, I hadn't anticipated that it would be so busy." Akechi politely said, giving a quick bow to the owner.

"What you think I don't get customers? Is that what Akira told you!?" Sojiro scoffed as he walked back to work on the drinks brewing behind the counter. "The little menace, it's not my fault he doesn't bother to wake up before my rush and sleeps like the dead. I have customers, these are my customers—"

"Oh no, that's not what I meant—"

"Actually, could you make yourself useful? Bring this upstairs, it's lukewarm now, but that might be better." Sojiro muttered, the latter mostly to himself as he shoved a cup of what Akechi can assume is tea into the detective's hands. It's lukewarm on Akechi's palms, just as Sojiro had said, but he can't imagine any customer would be happy with lukewarm tea. He feels like commenting on it but draws it back because it's best not to piss off one of the only café owners that tolerate him. 

"What is this for, Sakura-san? Who is this for?" Akechi asked, confused but receives no answer as one of Sojiro's customers calls the owner over to order.

Akechi sighed; he was here regardless, and he might as well help Sojiro out for all the cups of coffee Akira had brewed him behind Sojiro's back. Akechi carefully makes his way past the tables towards the stairs to Akira's attic. He can't fathom why Sojiro asks him to take a lukewarm cup of tea up to the attic unless Sojiro had decided to use it as overflow. It wasn't like Akira was there to use it right now.

The sound sinks down as Akechi ascends the stairs to the attic. Reaching the top, he realized the attic wasn't as empty as he believed it to be. He'd expect Morgana to sullenly be up here waiting for his master, then an awkward staring contest between the two before Akechi leaves, all while ignoring the cat since he still can't figure out why the fuck it talks.

But it's strange because he could have sworn that Akira had left for his school trip the night prior. Yet, there laid Akira on his bed, comforters pulled up around him, sound asleep or at least Akechi assumed.

Akechi thought, despite his confusion, maybe he should just leave the tea on the table and leave. Perhaps he had gotten the dates wrong. He didn't want to disturb Akira. But Akechi could have sworn Akira had mentioned he was leaving on this day. Then again, Akira had said it in a very sarcastic tone, maybe Akechi had merely misread it, and Akira was leaving later.

He approached the bed and carefully set the cup of tea on the small side table that had been pulled up to his bed. He can't fathom why Sojiro is making him deliver lukewarm tea to a sleeping Akira. Then he noticed the bucket next to Akira's bed, a foul smell emitting from it, and he got his answer. Akira had probably come down with something, and that's why he is still in Japan. Akechi frowned before he could catch himself, refusing to admit it's concern or pity.

"I was sleeping, you know." Akira lets out a weak chuckle, his eyes still closed as they were a moment before, his eyelashes fanned over his waxy cheeks. 

"I apologize. I didn't mean to disturb you. Sakura-san sent me with lukewarm tea for what I am assuming is ailing you." Akechi easily replied yet does not make a move to leave as he knows he should. Akechi knew it was the smarter move, but something keeps him in place. Akira has something like thick ivy wrapped around his leg, keeping him in place on the hardwood floor. Akechi won't admit it's some dumb sentiment in making sure Akira was ok. Akira obviously isn't on his death bed, so Akechi doesn't place why his feet refuse to move. He isn't worried. Akira can undoubtedly take care of himself; he isn't a child. Even if he acts like it more than half the time. 

"You never disturb me; in fact, I think you should join me," Akira smirked, patting the sheets next to him suggestively in a sly smirk that is instantly ruined when he shoots up and begins gagging. Akechi is quick to shove the bucket beside the bed into Akira's hands before the boy throws up over himself. Regardless of his dramatic lurching and heaving, Akira only manages to cough up a string of spittle. 

"I think it would be beneficial for both of us if I didn't." Akechi grimaced, handing Akira one of the tissues next to the bed gingerly. 

"It's not contagious, well, unless you ate the three-week-old Chinese leftovers I did." Akira tried to laugh, but it came out more like a groan as he wraps his arms around his midsection. Gingerly taking the tissue and dabbing his mouth with it. "If that's the case, then trust me, you're doomed."

"Food Poisoning, I see…Honestly, Kurusu-kun, you should have noticed that." Akechi sighed as he lowered himself onto the chair next to Akira's bed and folded his legs. "And right before your school trip too, what a shame you've missed it. You should be more careful." 

"Ah, I've been to Hawaii before; it's not all that." Akira waved it off, placing the bucket back next to his bed. "I mean, why wouldn't I want to spend a week lying in bed, dying from my stomach forcing itself self-up my throat. Come on, Akechi, think. You're a detective."

Akechi shook his head in exasperation, "I would imagine most don't have the masochistic tendencies you seem to hold and would rather lay out on a beach." 

"Blasphemy." Akira scoffed in mock offense before grabbing his bucket again and gagging into it again in a violent movement with Akechi's own stomach clenching in sympathy. 

"I do hope that you'll learn your lesson about paying attention to what you eat now." Akechi sighed, knowing it's a futile thing to say. 

"Life is too short to care about the potential risks of food poisoning. That Chinese food was the bomb, and I thought maybe it would be bomb again." Akira chuckled weakly, refusing to let go of the bucket, his knuckles turning a bit white as he clutched to it. 

"Your life may BE shorter because of it." Akechi sighed again, crossing his arms with a look of disapproval. 

"And I was going to get you those macadamia nut chocolates too. A whole box of them, maybe even double-tiered. Now we have to rely on Ryuji to get them, and knowing him, they will be all gone by the end of the plane trip." 

"I believe if it had been you, they would have been gone as well."

"Yes, well, out of Ryuji and Me, who would you have preferred to eat your chocolate box?" Akira shoots him a smug grin. 

"I think I'd rather import them, so I'd actually get a taste," Akechi said as he unfolded his arms.

Akira is about to answer before he is gagging again, hanging his head into the bucket. This time this fit lasts longer and Akechi starts to worry for a moment before Akira comes back up for air and groans, "Ok, let's not talk about chocolate for now. Or food…or whatever." 

"Why? I thought I'd tell you all about this new Chinese place I found for us to try? The duck is fantastic." Akechi smiled cruelly, resting his elbows on his knees. It wasn't very often he got to catch Akira in his own web, tease him back so easily. 

"You are evil, Akechi-san." Akira gagged, holding the bucket closer, his shoulders shaking in what Akechi is assumed as his him fighting against his revolting stomach, "Truly evil." 

"Why are there so many Japanese people here…I thought I'd get more of the local Hawaiian lingo and stuff…" Ryuji sighed, hanging in the lobby of their hotel with Ann since they still haven't come up with an idea of what to do. Both of them have just rolled out of bed; the jet lag has got them good. "Doing all the Hawaiian stuff."

"We are still students, and it costs money to do that stuff." Ann shook her head with a sigh, "We are broke. We have like, maybe ten US dollars between us…Not a lot to do anything."

"UGHHHHHHH." Ryuji groaned loudly and stomped his foot, "How dare Akira get sick! He has all of our money, and now we can't do anything! Stuck in Hawaii with nothing to do, what a trip."

"He has all of 'his money.' Akira isn't our wallet." Ann pointed out, pinching the brink of her nose and hand on her hip. "And besides, we haven't even figured anything to do."

"I know, I'm just annoyed; I had to listen to Mishima go on all night about the Phantom Aficionado website. Do you know how boring it was? Like, on the one hand, it's cool that we are getting noticed across the seas, like believe me, I think it's hella cool but like he went on all night about it." Ryuji groaned, rubbing his eyes just thinking about it. He should buy earplugs. Maybe he'll stop by the hotel shop tonight. This was all Akira's fault, too; if Akira were here, Mishima and Ann's class wouldn't have been uneven, and he wouldn't have to share with Mishima. 

"That's fair, but still…what should we do now?" Ann frowned, looking at her phone, "We had already wasted one day from the jet lag yesterday; we should do something fun."

"Oh hey, you two…" Ryuji greeted Makoto and Haru, who walked up to them, Makoto with a frustrated look and Haru with a pleasant ruffled look, "Hey Makoto, what's with the face?"

"We had to listen to a taxi driver go on and on about his issues for thirty minutes." Makoto sighed, folding her arms, as she continued with another sigh, "I already have to deal with student's issues, now a taxi driver? In a foreign country? I know English, but I'm not even that fluent."

"You did so well, though, Mako-chan. I think you really got through to him." Haru reassured her, patting her on the shoulder in solidarity. "Thank you for going with me; I'm very grateful."

"Where did you end up going? Sorry, we didn't get up in time." Ann laughed guiltily. Haru had reached out to them this morning, but Ryuji didn't roll out of bed till 12, and he knows Ann was about the same.

"There was a flower shop I wanted to visit." Haru clapped with delight, "I thought it would be a good opportunity to ask about how to take care of tropical flowers. I think it would be lovely to grow a bush of hibiscus on my patio, but I wasn't sure how exactly to take care of it."

"Did you end up finding out?"

"Yes! The owner was very helpful! Very talkative," Haru nodded.

"Wait, you know English too?" Ryuji asked, surprised.

"Yes, We've learned it in school, but I've also been given private lessons on the side," Haru confirmed, but she seemed less excited about that.

"She bought out a lot of the store," Makoto said incredulously.

"I very much liked the flowers they had." Haru laughed, "The Plumeria was magnificent."

"What do Plumeria symbolize Haru-chan?" Ann asked eagerly.

"New Life and New Beginnings! I think it's quite a nice meaning; I've heard many locals use it as a symbol of marital status. If a person wears one over their left ear, then they are taken, but if they wear one over their right, then they are available." Haru explained, her eyes lighting up.

"Ugh, we should be doing something fun! Not just hanging around here!" Ryuji complained, looking around the lobby; it seemed most of the shujin students were in the same dilemma; there was nothing prepared for them. They just huddled in groups on their phones.

"Yeah, this trip wasn't very well planned and was thrown together at the last minute." Makoto frowned, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "That is probably what led them to use students as chaperones…"

"It's true, I don't know entirely what Principal Kobayakawa was thinking." Haru frowned but put on a determined face, "But it shouldn't stop us from having fun. We have free time, let's come up with something to do as a group. I'm sure we can come up with something."

"I think we should do some shopping," Yusuke said, appearing within the group's circle without warning, stepping beside Ryuji with a nonchalant face.

"Yusuke?!" Ann gasped.

"Dude! What the hell are you doing here? I thought you went on your school trip!" Ryuji exclaimed, his eyes widening. This was the last thing he was expecting.

"It seems there was a terrible storm on the west coast that prevented us from landing, so the destination for our school trip was changed to Hawaii," Yusuke explained, seemingly nonplussed by the whole thing. 

"Is that what happened at the firework festival too?" Makoto muttered, her face paling; Ryuji picked up on her unease. Maybe Yusuke was cursed or something. He is sure he read something about the artist's curse somewhere. If anyone had it, it would be Yusuke.

"I'm glad! Maybe we can make another sandcastle, Yusuke-kun!" Haru chuckled in delight. "I had so much fun building with you at the beach. Your eye for art is impeccable naturally."

"I would love to, Haru-chan. I have come up with many potential ideas as I stared at the sand on the landing. It would definitely require your delicate hands to bring them to fruition." Yusuke nodded, a pleased smile on his face before he looked around the group, and it disappeared, "Where is our fearless leader?"

"Do you not check your texts?" Ann wondered.

"Unfortunately, I left my phone charger at home, and my phone died on the plane." Yusuke sighed, shaking his head. It seemed like a very Yusuke thing to do, so Ryuji isn't surprised.

"Akira got food poisoning right before we had to leave," Ryuji explained sullenly, kicking the ground with his toe. He knows Akira didn't mean to get food poisoning, but he's so bummed about it. Akira would have enjoyed Hawaii.

"Is he alright?" Yusuke wondered, concern flashing in his eyes.

"I mean, he probably isn't dead if that's what you're asking, but I'm sure he isn't feeling too great right now." Ryuji sighed.

"Should we call him? See if he is feeling any better?" Ann pondered as she pulled out her phone. "Yell at him a bit, maybe?"

"He wouldn't be up." Makoto shook her head, quickly stopping Ann from dialing. "It's 7 am there; since there is no school, I'm sure he wouldn't be up till 12, even if he were feeling better."

"We should try later for sure." Haru nodded, "In the meanwhile, why don't we head to the outdoor mall? There are plenty of souvenir stores and more other stores as well."

"Oooooh! I'm down for that!" Ann smiled excitedly, sliding her phone back into her pocket.

"Another taxi ride…" Makoto groaned, her shoulders dropping.

"Oh, Don't worry, Mako-chan, we can walk. It's not too far, and it's a nice day outside." Haru patted her shoulder in sympathy.

"You're an idiot." Morgana sighed for the umpteenth time from where he lay on the desk, his tail flicking with boredom. It's getting late into the afternoon, and they haven't done anything today since Akira is recovering from food poisoning. Morgana is frustrated; he wants to be doing something, anything, but no, they've just sat here for the entire day.

"Jeez, kick a man when he is down, will you? Find a new catchphrase. Like, 'Looking cool, Joker' it has a nice ring to it and validates me, and I'd prefer it over 'you're an idiot.'" Akira chuckled, switching sides on his bed again, his cover rustling underneath him.

"' Looking cool, Joker' would imply you are looking cool—which at this moment, you really are not." Morgana shook his head, admittedly, Akira does look better than a few days ago for sure, but he's still a bit peaky. "I told you not to eat those leftovers, but you never listen to me. You were like, 'Oh, it's fine, totally fine, they haven't been in there that long, it'll be fine. I'm hungry.'?"

"I selectively listen to you." Akira pointed out cheekily, "I go to bed most nights; you tell me too."

"Selectively my ass…" Morgana grumbled as he lowered his head down on his paws before he stands up with a loud whine, "I'M BORED."

"And I'm trying to nap. Why don't you go see how Futaba is doing with the data, huh?" Akira sighed, turning over to the other side of the bed, trying to get comfortable as he pulls the sheets over his body again.

"It's like switching from watching grass grow to watch paint dry," Morgana complained, but Akira ignored him. Morgana padded over and nudged him with his paw, "Hey! HEY! Pay attention to me! Akira!"

However, Akira does not because Morgana hears his breaths even out, signaling that he was indeed taking a nap. Morgana sighed, Akira did need it, just not after the food poisoning episode, but Akira is usually out and about. His time management was unrivaled, but Morgana can tell he needs a break from back-to-back errands and confidant meetings. The Hawaii trip was supposed to be his relaxation trip, a mini-break, but Morgana concludes this is almost the same, except not tropical.

"Fine… I'll just go on a walk instead…" Morgana muttered as he jumped to the window cell. As he does, he almost slips on a pile of unused calling card templates Akira had left out carelessly on the window cell. Morgana groaned, "Pick up your things next time; at least these are being sold at like every newsstand…"

Morgana usually does either a long walk or a short walk. If it's at night, then he'll do a long walk because he knows Akira is asleep and will probably stay asleep for the entirety of his departure. This route takes him around the ins and outs of Shibuya. But today, since Akira is only napping, Morgana decided a short walk was sufficient enough. He'd meander around Yongen-Jaya and maybe check on how Futaba was doing; the last time he had checked on her, she was nearly done.

It's late afternoon on the weekend, so Yongen-Jaya is more crowded than usual. Not Shibuya crowded, but there was a fair amount of people out and about. Morgana took to the walls instead; he doesn't trust these people not to step on him. Most are looking at their phones or not paying attention. Morgana wondered if he were human, would he be the same way? Morgana has always felt in tune with this world. He can hear things from further away. See details with precise vision, and his sense of smell is impeccable. He wondered if he was human if he'd have to give up his senses?

Morgana doesn't know what he is, he had assumed he was human when he woke up, but can he really make that assumption? He has no memories to base it off of, but he also knows, Cats are not as aware as he is. He has tried to converse with the other cats around Yongen-Jaya, to gather intel, or maybe he wanted to be close with something that looked like him. But they didn't talk like humans do. Morgana could read their body language, but he cannot converse with them as he would Akira or the rest of the phantom thieves.

He sighed as he curled up on one of the awnings of the stores. He feels like he has a foot in two worlds but doesn't belong in neither. It's an awful feeling.

A white cat pads up next to him from the other awning and settles down next to him.

"Hey, Snowflake." Morgana greeted her, but she blinked at him with little register as to what he's saying. Morgana had named her Snowflake after Snowball, who had been lost, he doesn't know if they were related or not, but if not, her silky white pelt gave him enough justification for his naming. Morgana sighed but continues the one-sided conversation regardless, "Did you try to steal a fish from the grocer again? I heard the other night she was complaining, but you failed."

Snowflake laid her head on her paws as she looks out over one of the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya with Morgana. Her wide gold eyes taking it all in. Morgana wonders what she thinks; he wonders what it feels to not have a human's intelligence. He wonders what it feels like not to feel this crushing uncertainty of what he is supposed to be, and he wonders what it feels like to simply be.

"You know, you should try being a bit smarter about it. You are lithe, and you are fast, but you can also be stealthy, try using that to your advantage next time you want to steal a fish." Morgana advised, beginning to preen himself, he wants to make sure his fur is shining when Ann gets back. And, he will admit, he feels a bit jealous while looking at Snowflake's white pelt.

Snowflake slowly stretches out as she brings herself to her paws. Morgana notes how graceful her movements are, how lithe she is. She is a true cat. Morgana can't help but feel a bit jealous again.

She meowed at him, circling around his form twice, her tail flicking in excitement.

"What sort of things do you have planned tonight?" Morgana wondered, getting up as she brushed against him.

She jumped gracefully off the awning, landing easily on her feet. She meows impatiently from below as if beckoning Morgana to follow her.

"Well, I guess I don't have anything else to do." Morgana sighed and jumped off after her, though his landing is less than perfect as he lands unsteadily on his paws. She circled him again, her tail feathering his cheek before she starts padding down the street. He followed her, curious as to what she was up to.

Morgana can't really talk to cats, but he can read their personalities, he thinks. Like, Autumn, one of the orange tabbies, could be aggressive sometimes, energetic, and all over the place. He loves to run laps around Yongen-Jaya. Pepper is far more subdued despite being younger; she prefers sticking to one spot and absolutely craves human attention, she usually avoids the rest of the cats. Snowflake has the personality he relates to the most. She isn't as subdued as Pepper, but she isn't as hyperactive as Autumn is either. She is a balanced mix, if she needs something, she'll try to do it herself, but she isn't afraid to approach humans for help. If Snowflake were a human, Morgana imagined she would be an older and more mature version of Ann.

"Oh, the market?" Morgana murmured as they approached the small convivence store. Snowflake pulls him to the side, where a side door is slightly open, just enough for a cat to slip in. Snowflake brings him to the door but doesn't go in and stares at him expectantly. Morgana tilted his head, "What?"

Snowflake slinks through the door, only a foot or so before coming back; she does it twice to get the message across, and Morgana receives it, and his face brightens up, "Oh, I get it! We are gonna sneak in through the back. Nice, simple, but I like it, but what about the owners? We have to make sure we don't get caught!"

Snowflake meows and starts walking to the front again; Morgana wonders where she is going so, he begins to follow. She quickly turns around and hisses at him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Oh! Ok, I'll stay here, I guess." Morgana nodded as Snowflake begins to walk out of the alleyway.

A few minutes later, he begins to hear a commotion going off in and in front of the store.

"Catch it! Ah! You're making a mess!"

Morgana realized what was happening; Snowflake is making a distraction for him. He snickered and quietly sneaks through the back door. Snowflake is white; therefore, she sticks out in brightly lit places, but Morgana is predominantly black, so he has an easier time being stealthy. In theory, they are sort of the dream team. She is very good at catching people's attention, misdirecting them from the actual crime.

Morgana quickly navigates to the small section where the fish are kept; there is a good selection today, so delivery must have come. He wastes no time of Snowflake's distraction to sink his teeth into the biggest one he can and drag it off the shelf. He quickly and carefully runs back through the back door. Darting to the corner where the alley meets the main road.

Snowflake is causing a scene with the owner till she catches his eye. Quickly she rushed to the corner and past. Morgana is quick to follow as the owner is chasing them.

"My fish! My fish!" The owner cried, but they couldn't keep up with two cats.

Morgana flies through Yongen-Jaya, so fast like the wind is underneath his paws, Snowflake only a few feet in front of him as the buildings rush by. He felt so alive. He never gets to run like this with the Phantom Thieves because they simply wouldn't be able to keep up. He respects that, but, man, maybe being a cat wasn't so bad.

"I think we lost them!" Morgana cheered, the words coming out muffled because of the fish in his mouth as Snowflake led them into an alleyway. The sun is getting lower in the sky, the golden hour is hitting, but it doesn't reach the alleyway's depths.

Snowflake pads down to the end and begins meowing around. Morgana is confused but follows her anyway.

As he approached the end, three kittens come out from behind the bags and structure, meowing and begging for food as they quickly approach Morgana.

Morgana blinked and dropped the fish from his mouth when he realized what this was. These were Rosemary's kittens, but where was she? The realization hit him cruelly as Snowflake starts preening them as they hungrily nibble at the fish.

"Oh…You adopted her kittens…" Morgana sadly sad, his ears falling. Being a cat was fun sometimes, but the crushing feeling returns. Akira takes excellent care of Morgana. He feeds him, makes sure he always has fresh water, gives him all the stimulation he needs, but Snowflake and Rosemary didn't get that they had to live on the streets begging for food and shelter. The life of a street cat was hard, and Morgana felt guilty, he has a foot in both worlds, and he felt torn.

Snowflake comes around and begins grooming him when she notices his demeanor has dropped. Her rough tongue delicately cleans the misplaced fur on the side of his neck.

"I'm not a kitten! And I'm not a cat!" Morgana growled in annoyance before taking off in the other direction. Snowflake meows after him but does not leave the kittens; they are out of sight a few moments later.

Morgana frowned; where does he belong? He wants to belong with Akira, but what if he does end up being the black mask? Where would Morgana go then? He sighed; it had been longer than anticipated, so he should head back. It's a quick trip to Leblanc; with a hop and a skip, he's slinking through the window, remembering to be careful of the pile of unused calling cards on the sill, but luckily Akira has moved them since then.

But, even more confusing, Akira isn't in the room anymore.

"Akira?" Morgana called out, wondering if the other had just gone stairs to the bathroom or conversed with Sojiro. Morgana paused and listen, but he hears Sojiro grumble about the newspaper, but there isn't anyone else downstairs.

Morgana doesn't panic yet; maybe Akira had gone to see Futaba. He quickly slinks out the window again, and bounds down the main street, took a turn down the side street to the Sakura's house.

He scales the house, carefully balancing himself on the house's trimmings before slipping through Futaba's starry curtains. His heart drops as he realized Akira is not there. It's just Futaba giggling weirdly at the multitude of screens as her fingers fly across the keyboard at an inhumane rate.

"Futaba! Have you seen Akira?" Morgana asked urgently, hopping onto the desk, and pawing at Futaba's arm.

She jumped back, startled, "Kitty! When did you get here!?"

"Just now, I went for a walk because Akira was taking a nap, but I got back, and he was gone!" Morgana quickly filled her in. "I don't know where he went."

"It was supposed to be your shift!" Futaba frowned, readjusting her glasses.

"I know I'm sorry!" Morgana exclaimed guiltily, his ears falling.

"It's alright, Kitty, I'm sure we can find him." Futaba reassured him, patting his head nicely before turning back to the screens, "I have to let this process, so we'll look for him in the meantime. Let's look through the cameras, shall we? He couldn't have gotten far. Maybe he snuck out for lovey-dovey time with Akechi, or I guess attempt lovey-dovey time with Akechi."

"Wait, you can tap into the security cameras?" Morgana asked incredulously. It seemed Futaba was far more skilled than they had previously expected.

"Naturally, it wasn't hard," Futaba murmured as she brought up a screen with all the cameras of Yongen-Jaya. There wasn't a lot, but there was enough to catch the significant spots. "Let's see—"

Morgana shrank back as he sees the video of him and Snowflake stealing from the market play out from half an hour ago as Futaba scrubs through the footage.

"Ohohoh! Morgana! You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend! And you are robbing the market with her? Bad Kitty!" Futaba snickered as she zoomed into the footage to get a better look. If Morgana could blush, he would be very much now. "Wow! She is pretty, I've seen her around. Morgana! You got game!"

"She's not my girlfriend! Morgana begged, "Don't tell Lady Ann!"

"I think you might have a better chance with this cat, but alright, if you insist." Futaba laughed before she got super focused. "Alright, let's see…."

A few minutes go by, and Futaba keeps muttering to herself as she scrubs through the footage, but neither she nor Morgana sees anything out of the ordinary. Yonge-Jaya slowly fades into night as the people wander by the cameras. Morgana looked away guiltily as he sees Snowflake walk out of her alley.

"Are you sure he left? Maybe he was just in the bathroom…" Futaba slowly suggested, going through the footage once more.

"No—no, I would have smelled or heard him. Trust me, Futaba, my senses far exceed humans." Morgana shook his head, yet doubt still played in his mind. Could he have missed Akira?

"Ok, well, let's try a different method…" Futaba hummed, switching the cameras into Shibuya station. It's crowded, admittedly since it's rush hour; Everyone is getting off work and using the subway lines to get home. It's hard to spot one person out of the crowd, but Morgana tries really hard. If he finds nothing, that's good. Maybe Akira really had gone to the Laundry Mat or Bathing House despite them checking those cameras.

They look at the cameras from all different angles.

"There!" Morgana shouts a little too loud as they catch a glance of Akira slinking through the crowd. It's hard to pick him out since there are other people with dark hair and white shirts, but Morgana knows It's him. In the Metaverse, his posture is a lot more confident, but Akira tones it back in reality, usually preferring to keep his head down when he walked. Morgana picks it up instantly, the little slump he does. Akira weaved through the crowd and enters one of the dead ends they sometimes used to get to Mementos when it's too busy.

And he doesn't come out.

Morgana felt his heart drop as he and Futaba sit there, watching the video, waiting for him to remerge, and he doesn't.

"No—This—he wouldn't—" Futaba shook her head, her eyes widening as she scrubs through the footage, but they reach real-time, and Akira still hasn't come out. "There has to be an explanation for this—"

"He—" Morgana is at a loss for words because that meant Akira purposively fell asleep or pretended to be asleep (very damn accurately). He waited for Morgana to leave, snuck out of Leblanc, and managed to avoid all the security cameras because he probably knew their blind spots. He tried to blend into the crowds of Shibuya, knowing there were security cameras in the station.

Morgana feels a blow of betrayal. This was intentional. He was intentionally trying to make sure they wouldn't find him. He had purposively waited. 

"We need to keep an eye on the news..." Morgana frowned harder because they will have their proof then if something happens. The problem is the time between causing a mental shutdown, or psychotic breakdown is the time varies. It could be now, and it could be in a month unless the black mask can affect that time differential. And if nothing happens, Morgana doesn't know what to do because it doesn't change the fact Akira had gone to the Metaverse without them.

Jose liked Akira or Joker? Jose was never sure which name was quite right to use in the Metaverse. He resorted to Mister because he remembered learning awhile back that it was the appropriate way to address a human male that could be older. Jose doesn't know how old Akira is; time is a human construct that Jose never really cared for. Akira seemed to be knowledgeable about many things he wasn't, so Mister seemed like a good enough name. He didn't want to come off as rude.

"Hey, Mister! Over here!" Jose greeted cheerfully as Akira ambles over to his set up little shop. But Jose is surprised when Akira meanders up alone, slightly out of breath and without his friends, "Mister, where are the rest of your companions?"

"Ah, they went on a trip without me, bummer but, what can you do?" Akira shrugged and slowly sits on the hood of his buggy. Jose hops around to join him, nestling himself on the top of the hood beside Akira.

"I don't understand; why did they go without you? I've learned that friends don't do anything without each other." Jose tilted his head; it didn't make sense. Akira's group always seemed really friendly and always traveled through Mementos in a group. Jose wished he had some sort of companion group as Akira did. While time doesn't matter to him, he has found himself craving the conversations Akira offered him.

"Sometimes things don't work out, it's not anyone's fault, it's just people's schedules, and values don't align. It doesn't mean we aren't friends, and I wanted them to have fun regardless." Akira explained, a small smile on his face, but Jose can tell it's hardly close to one of his genuine ones. But Akira pats his head, "We aren't together all the time, but we are still friends, right, Jose?"

"Of course, Mister!" Jose nodded excitedly, but it falls a bit, "I don't have any more stamps for you to collect though, you found them all. I hope you still come to visit me."

"Why wouldn't I, Jose? I love hanging out with you." Akira reassured him kindly, "The value of our friendship isn't determined by a game of stamps or our deal, so don't worry about that."

"How do humans determine the value of their friendship then?" Jose wondered. He feels like he can understand the superficial stuff humans do. They go to work and hate it. They eat the foods they like, usually sweets or salty things and not often the green stuff. They are social and do activities with other humans. But Jose doesn't understand why or how they choose those people. Jose has never really had friends, but he promised that he would try and understand them, yet Jose doesn't feel like he is getting closer to fulfilling that promise.

"Ooof, you are really asking the tough questions, today aren't you?" Akira chuckled, folding his arms and tugging at his bangs.

"Are they tough? But you're a human; shouldn't you know about this?" Jose pondered, tilting his head. He thought it was universal knowledge through humans; he is sure they have some sort of book with all the information he needs; Jose isn't sure how to ask Akira about that yet.

"Ah, humans don't understand humans as well as you think they do." Akira shook his head and sighed, "I might have known at one point. But I guess it depends on the person and the friendship, it's different for everyone after all. Things happen, things change, and unfortunately, values change too. Value depends on how the person views the friendship. Sometimes those values align but sometimes one side values the friendship more than the other side, which can cause conflict in some cases. Some people look at different aspects to value a friendship while some look at the overall relationship."

"Oh, they aren't set in place?"

"Nah, it's a fluid thing that can be affected by many different variables." Akira shook his head, his smile falling a bit further.

"Interesting, I would have never guessed that. So, value is determined by the person and variables." Jose hummed, trying to digest what Akira was saying. Granted, he is still confused since the only stable relationship he can base this on right now is his relationship with Akira and his gang. But he frowned, "So there are things that can cause the value to go down?"

"Ah… that's—" Akira sighed, fidgeting with his bangs harder, "It really does depend on the person…sometimes, you have to do things for the relationship out of necessity and for the sake of the other person, but they might not see it that way. In that case, values on one side can change even though you still value the relationship and the person. It's just bad circumstances. Ah, it's a fickle thing, Jose."

"But, if you were doing it for the sake of the other person, why would their value of the relationship go down?" Jose wondered; it didn't make sense. If one were doing something for another, wouldn't the value go up in that case?

"Ah, I can't really explain why right now. It's a topic best left for another day when I have a bit more time time to formulate my thoughts" Akira chuckled before his face falls again as he gives Jose a serious look, "Jose, can you tell me if you saw someone in a black suit and a black mask recently?"

"A black suit and a black mask?" Jose echoed before his face lightened up, "Yeah! I've seen him around, I tried to approach him, but he attacked me. I think he thought I was a shadow… Ah, I tried approaching them again before, but I don't think he likes me…He called me a freak."

"Yeah, he's a bit touchy, sorry about that. Good thing you're a strong kid, huh?"

"I don't think I'm a kid since I am not human, but if you want to refer to me like that, that's fine." Jose nodded, feeling a little warm at the categorization.

"Did you see him recently? Like within the last hour or so?" Akira asked him, a sense of urgency on his tone. 

"I am unsure about human time periods…but I have not seen him recently." Jose shook his head.

"Wait, how do you tell time then?" Akira blinked, seemingly baffled by Jose's answer.

"Time is a human construct; I choose not to partake in it, though I don't entirely understand it either, why would one want to constrain themselves with it? It seems like a hassle; I have more important things I'd rather focus on." Jose explained, not understanding why Akira looked so baffled by this revelation. Jose had just assumed that people chose to confine themselves to time, and if they wanted to, they could as just of easily freed themselves. After all, the concept of time just felt silly to him, like unnecessary pressure.

"Jeez, if only I could think like you, kid…" Akira shook his head in exasperation before giving Jose a broad smile, "Anyways, I'm going to go look around Mementos a bit for him. I hope to see you again soon, Jose."

"Oh, Mister! Your Tanuki bus isn't here, are you just gonna walk around?" Jose asked, puzzled before a look of worry flashed over his face, "You'll run into the reaper if you do that."

"Ah, that gaudy hag? It's fine; it wouldn't be the worst thing." Akira laughed.

"I'm about to do my rounds, too; why don't you come with me on my Buggy?" Jose offered, motioning to the seat behind him.

"Aw, Thanks Jose, I'll take you up on that offer. Just wondering, though, where did you get your driver's license from?" Akira snickered, patting his head, and chuckled again, "Who's your insurance company?"

Jose blinked at him, "What's a driver's license? What's an insurance company?"

"Ah, Jose, sweet, sweet Jose." Akira shook his head with a chuckle as he hopped off the hood and pulled open the door to the passenger seat to climb in before he continues, "If I vomit, don't be offended, it is totally not your driving style, and I will do my best to do it over the side of the car."

"What's vomit?" Jose echoed curiously as he climbs over the windshield into the driver's seat.

"Ah, Jose, you are in for a lovely surprise." Akira laughed, and Jose is a little excited because he always learned the most exciting things about humans from Akira. He wondered if maybe Akira would let him visit the human world one day. Akira snickered and continued as Jose pulls off into the expanse of Mementos, "Now, Jose I'm gonna teach you something else about humans. Your income determines your tax bracket which is very important to humans..."

Jose looked at him starry-eyed, he feels like he should be writing this down but for now, he commits it to memory. 

Futaba cannot believe this; Futaba does not want to consider this. She does not want to even entertain the thought, but when she accepted Necronomicon, she swore she wouldn't run away anymore, that she would face the truth laid out in front of her. And this had to be the truth, right?

The headline ran at the bottom of the newscast despite being the current news story; the words mock her as they march across the screen at a slow but steady pace. The news lady couldn't sound any less interested in the topic, or maybe that's just Futaba's brain overheating. She's stood frozen in front of the TV in their living room, the TV Sojiro had probably forgotten to turn off before he went to Leblanc. It innocently sat there as if it didn't just deliver the worst news in this period of time.

**SHUJIN ACADEMY PRINCIPAL COMMITS SUICIDE BY WALKING IN FRONT OF TRUCK TODAY. REPORTS CLAIM IT COULD BE RELATED TO MENTAL SHUTDOWN CASES.**

She can't move; she can't think, except thinking is all she is doing because it can't be a coincidence that Akira entered the Metaverse only a day before. It can't be a coincidence that the principal from his school had a mental shutdown afterward. It can't be a coincidence, could it? It's too crafted, too planned to be a coincidence.

But if that is the case, if Akira did go into the Metaverse to murder his principal, if Akira is the black mask, then that would mean Akira murdered her mother. And she has no idea what to do with that potential information, with that god awful realization. She doesn't believe it yet; Akira is so kind to her; he's so caring and considerate. But Futaba knows people can be good actors. Futaba knows her family had loved her till they thought she killed her mother, then they shit all over her. She knows just how well people can act out of their own interests.

Futaba doesn't know what to do; she decrypted all the data, and then this hits. She knows the rest of the gang are coming off the plane soon, so she does the only thing she can.

Futaba started a group chat, excluding Akira, and with a heavy heart, begins typing out the most challenging text she has ever tried to compose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that Shuake scene added for any substantial purposes? Maybe.  
> Was that Shuake scene added for pure indulgence? Oh, you bet it was. 😏
> 
> Ah, Retail during the holidays is not fun, 10/10 would not recommend it. 😔 Sorry I was unable to get to all the comments left within the last week and the last chapter 🙏 I'm working on getting to them within the week 😌
> 
> Ah, as always, I'll just leave it here, if you want mini like updates on Oh Alice and potential art, check out my twitter @intothefrisson because I'm mostly active on there 😌 
> 
> Next chapter hopeful next week but I guess we'll see 🤷♀️


	12. The one where Akira sucks Iwai's lollipop (Literally) and Akechi questions his life choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Oh, Alice, the creature that you've come to love is not enough for you  
> Tell me, Alice, if I were you'
> 
> The one where Akira quite literally sucks Iwai's lollipop, Akechi questions his life choices and all the Phantom Thieves do is fight.
> 
> Tw//dissociation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Akira's Phantom Thieves Outfit's pants. I think they are too baggy 😤  
> Also sorry this one is a little longer, sitting at 12k kekeke i got carried away

Yusuke remembers the moment they stepped off the plane. It was a miracle they all ended up on the same plane, to begin with. With their original flight from LA being canceled, the teachers must have scrambled to fit the Kosei Students into any available flight back they could. Yusuke believes it's some divine miracle they ended up on the same plane.

But the violent drop of their mood when they receive Futaba's text completely decimates any good feelings left over from their trip and plane flight. Any merry memories or post-vacation bliss is gone in a flash.

Yusuke remembered Haru asking them in concern, what happened and why they all looked horrified. But none of them, even Makoto, who was best with coming up with reasonable answers on the fly, could respond. Haru was pulled away luckily by one of the teachers, which left them to deal with the aftermath of the video and the news of Kobayakawa.

He has no idea what to think, as he is sure the rest of them felt too.

Because what else is there to think? They are all certain Kobayakawa didn't actually commit suicide, and it was much more sinister.

"God-fucking damn it." Ryuji cursed next to him in a low growl. Everyone had their own varied reactions. Hurt and confusion have swept over Ann's lovely face, the corner of her lips twinging every moment. Makoto, much like Ryuji, is angry as well, her eyes stony and calculative, and Yusuke?

All he does is stare on as they follow the rest of the students through the airport. He doesn't allow the emotion to show on his face because he simply doesn't know what to think. He doesn't want to believe.

After all, while they had all been worrying about their leader, Akira had been gallivanting off in the Metaverse, sneaking behind Morgana and Futaba's back, all during the time that Kobayakawa had 'committed suicide' as the media put it. But they all know what it has to be; Ann and Makoto had gone into depth about the Principal and his pride; he wouldn't merely kill himself in front of people. He was a coward who covered up all the blotches on Shujin, and he simply wouldn't kill himself out in public.

Yusuke mulls over the information as they load up into a taxi on their way straight to Leblanc. Makoto's plan and Yusuke doesn't know how sound it is, but he's in no position to stop them when both Ann and Ryuji agree, their faces just as hard. Yusuke simply goes along because he needs to know why. He tries to rationalize it, tries to explain Akira out of this mess in this head, but he can't. He can't deny that he saw Akira in that Shibuya station on the footage that Futaba sent. He can't deny that was the alleyway where they entered mementos.

He feels oddly detached as they enter Leblanc, the café devoid of customers luckily, and of Sojiro, as well as Futaba, sat sullenly at one of the booths, Morgana next to her just as sober.

"Sojiro went to get cigarettes, and I told Akira I had to go to the bathroom…" Futaba quietly said, her eyes red and watery from where she had seemingly been scrubbing them. Yusuke can only imagine how hard this potential revelation could be on her. Makoto stomps right on by, Ann and Ryuji following behind. Yusuke gently pats Futaba on the shoulder as he passed by in a suit. He knows it offers little comfort, but Yusuke is still unsure how to comfort anyone in this situation. Since most of Yusuke and Futaba's interactions were bantering and arguing, he doubts his attempt is very helpful. Reluctantly the two of them follow the others up to the attic.

"Oh! You're back! How was Hawaii? I'm sure it was nicer than here. Hit on any girls, Ryuji? Steal any hearts? We should catch up before I go to Iwai's shop; I've got some time." Akira laughed from where he was putting some sort of botanic fertilizer in his plant, he turns around to face them, and Yusuke sees the smile dissipate as he takes notice of the Phantom Thief's expressions, "What happened? What's wrong?"

Ryuji doesn't say anything but whips out the new paper they got the station on the way over. Kobayakawa's face is the front page, ironically since that was the only way he would get noticed by the media. The headline 'Shujin Principal commits suicide in lieu of allegations against the school.' It's written plain as day in obnoxious bold lettering.

"Oh, that…yeah, that happened while you were gone." Akira grimaced, standing up from his plotted plant. "I was gonna tell you once you all got over your jet lag, but I guess it is all over the internet…"

"Except, it wasn't suicide, was it?" Ryuji growled at him, and Akira takes a step back in utter surprise at Ryuji's animosity towards him.

"Uh, I mean— I have a theory—but we don't have to go into it now… I mean, you all must be tired…" Akira stuttered, his fingers instantly finding the tips of his bangs, his usual habit that Yusuke has to wonder was his tell all along. Had they just missed the signs? Had they just been ignoring it in favor of observing it as a quirky little habit?

"How long did you think we were just going to ignore this?! How long did you think you could just string us along, expecting us just to go along with whatever you have planned?! Huh?!" Makoto yelled angrily, her fists clenching to the point her knuckles turned white. She raised her voice even higher as she continued, "You know things about the Palaces even before we figure them out, keywords, passcodes, layouts. I might believe some of it is your third eye ability, but I highly doubt it reveals all that. You are loaded, far more than a high schooler should be; we all know how much Yen palaces can reap and how someone could exploit a palace ruler easily from within. And you had that all from at least the start of Kaneshiro's Palace. You have extremely high leveled persona that Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann can testify from Kamoshida's Palace; we all know how Persona level up Akira; we've all seen it, every battle has made us stronger, so I can only imagine how many floors of Mementos you have already gone through before gathering us together—"

"I tried to explain the velvet room to you! That's where I go to fuse persona, and I can make them stronger there too. I swear!" Akira argued, his folded arms becoming more and more tensed as he furiously tugged at his bangs, even going as far as to rip a few strands out. "I know how it sounds but—please listen to me—you have to believe me—"

"It's utter bullshit!" Makoto countered, taking an angry step forwards. Yusuke noticed Akira's flinch from Makoto's action, but Yusuke cannot begin to understand why. Akira is taller than Makoto, and he's definitely stronger in every aspect. In a fight, which he hopes isn't where this is leading, Akira could easily overcome Makoto. Makoto can be intimidating when she wants to be; Yusuke will give her that, but to frighten Akira as such? He does not understand. But then again, there a lot of things he apparently does not understand about Akira.

"If there is a room where you go to fuse persona, then you need to prove it. We need some tangible evidence, something concrete." Ann demanded, her face equally furious at the excuse Akira is making. "Prove to us without a doubt that there is a magical room that only YOU can see where you somehow make your persona's stronger. Prove to us why YOU can have multiple persona's at once and why we can't."

"I—" Akira started, but he cannot finish his sentence as he tugged on his bangs harder and avoided their eyes instead choosing to look out the window as he muttered, "I can't...prove it right now…but—I swear—just give me some time—"

"No! No, buts!" Ryuji stepped in, "It's bullshit Akira, and you know it! Asking us to believe in a magical room where you' fuse persona' what the fuck does that even mean? Why the fuck do you think we'd just magically buy that, huh? It's utter fucking bullshit! How stupid do you think we are?! It doesn't even explain everything else, the money, the knowledge you seem to possess about everything about the Metaverse that you shouldn't have known if you really had 'awakened' your persona in Kamoshida's Palace. Arsene wasn't even your original persona, was he? It was Alice all along, and you just played us like a fiddle! You made me think you had an 'awakening,' didn't you?"

"She's not—" Akira shook his head vehemently. "I didn't—"

"And it doesn't explain why you went into the Metaverse without us, around the time Kobakayawa happened to have a mental shutdown. Sneaking past the security cameras and leaving when you knew I was gone." Morgana hissed, his fur standing up in absolute anger. "So, how many times have you done it before?"

"Oh." Akira frowned, snapping up looking at them wide-eyed, his face paling as Yusuke can assume, he realized he has just been caught in the act, he shook his head, "Oh no, no you've got it all wrong…I was trying to save him! It's not me!"

"Oh yeah, like you knew Kobayakawa was going to die coincidentally when we conveniently left the country. Because that is a coincidence that could happen. How stupid do you think we are?" Ann sneered, folding her arms in distaste. "Right now, YOU are our number one suspect for being the black mask. Everything adds up."

"It's—I'm not—" Akira stuttered, his face crunching up in confliction. The usual eloquent Akira is at a loss for words, and Yusuke just knows that meant something. They had cornered him, and Yusuke doesn't think he will get the answer he's desperately yearning for.

"If you can give us an honest answer, explain and prove everything with valid evidence. Then I believe we can find some grounds to work this out on. We should at least try to look at this with every angle." Yusuke offered, trying to bring some sort of peace to this fucked up situation. Though, he's desperately trying to not believe Akira would lead them astray. Akira, his first friend, a dear person who had saved him from his situation. He didn't want to consider Akira would use him like Madarame did.

Akira looked like he really wanted to say something. He keeps opening his mouth as if he is trying to come up with a plausible explanation, something, or anything to explain the issues brought up. He struggles as the minute's drag by, but no sounds come out of his mouth as he fidgets roughly with his already tangled strands of hair.

"If you can't give us the truth, if you don't trust us with the answers regardless of what they are, in your favor or not. Then, I don't think you deserve to be our leader." Futaba quietly comments after a significant amount of time passed, refusing to look up from the specific wooden plank the attic's flooring was made of.

"I swear I'm not the black mask; you have to believe me—" Akira pleaded.

"I don't believe any of the shit that spews out of your mouth." Ryuji cut him off abruptly.

"Listen, if you don't want me to be the leader, then that is completely fine; I will definitely step down if that makes you guys feel more comfortable but—"

"We don't want to work with you at ALL. We are cutting our ties here." Makoto clarified, her voice clipped and precise as she folded her arms. Her voice deadly serious, and Yusuke is taken aback. Is this the direction they are deciding? It has certainly been brought up before, yet Yusuke never thought they'd come to this. Yusuke knows very well, making an enemy out of Akira would be a mistake. He thinks this is a rash decision. He thinks maybe they should have taken some time to recover from the jet lag and honestly sit down to talk this through with possible courses of action. Makoto is just acting on impulse right now, as she has done in the past. But everyone is going along with her because Yusuke knows how frustrated they have all been with Akira's lack of transparency.

"Oh…" Akira breathed quietly, looking up to them, and Yusuke can't fathom the look in his eye. He can't read it. Yusuke has always had a hard time reading people or connecting to people. And he wished he had tried harder to simply understand the way Akira's eyes narrow behind his glasses. Before Yusuke can decipher it, Akira spoke up, "Is this a unanimous decision?"

No one answered, but Makoto is first to leave, her footsteps heavy on the steps as she descends back into the café. Ann and Ryuji are not long after her, not even sparing Akira a glance as they too descend the stairs.

"Wait—" Akira frowned, shaking his head.

"Akira. Legally I can't stop you from living here, but I bugged the entirety of Leblanc and corrected the blind spots in Yongen-Jaya. If you dare hurt a single hair on Sojiro, dare spit on the hospitality he has shown you, I will end you." Futaba muttered sourly before she too descends the stairs without a second thought.

"Futaba, I would never—" But Futaba is gone before she can hear it.

Morgana doesn't say a word either as he followed her quickly, leaving only Yusuke and Akira left in the room, alone in the unsettling tension that has draped over them.

"Yusuke…" Akira breathed, fidgeting with his own sleeve. But he doesn't say any more, and Yusuke can't do anything with that. If Akira can't give him something concrete, then what choice does he have? It may be for the best, after all. Akira would be fine; he's shown it in mementos, the strength of his resolve. He'd be fine on his own while they worked this out.

"I am glad to see you've recovered well from your ailment." Yusuke nodded at him sincerely before taking his leave as well; each step he takes, the heaviness in his heart increases. And when he reaches the bottom, he ignores the small, strangled sound he assumed was Akira's.

Sae walked through Shibuya towards the station briskly, refusing to walk around people in her path, forcing them to move aside for her. Why should she move? She is frustrated; they are getting nowhere with this investigation; she is no closer to how the Phantom Thieves of Heart actually steals hearts because, by all means, it should be impossible. She expected to find a web of lies and deceit, of coercion and victims, yet nothing of that has come up. Time is ticking, and she has nothing to show for it. She's trying to string together the threads. The shutdowns, Okumura benefiting from them, but she can't put together anything that makes sense. If only she could get her hands-on Wakaba Ishiki's research, then maybe she can expose the Phantom Thieves for something, anything.

She growled to herself, clicking her heels a little harder as she reached Shibuya crossing. The Phantom Thieves of Heart were criminals, and she will make sure she puts them away, and everyone will know it was her who did it. She deserved all the credit for this case and the work she solely put into it. Sae didn't care who she had to cut down in her way or what means she had to take. She was going to prove herself to the world. 

Sae angrily walked across the crossing when the lights changed; the number of flowers on the crossing's station side caught her eye. There wasn't a ton, but there were a few bouquets, though she doesn't know why there were any to begin with. She can't fathom why some people are mourning the Shujin Principal; he was a cowardly, spineless man who covered up all of Kamoshida's incidents in favor of the volleyball team. She can't stand that, and she hates the flowers and all they stand for. Kobayakawa was not a man; they should celebrate in the least. He was a stain on society and deserved what had happened to him. Nevertheless, he was useful in the sense of evidence, she supposed. It's not enough to buy him a measly flower, however.

Another bouquet of flowers caught her eyes, but for a different reason. The person was placing them ways down, in a little corner of the crossing sidewalk far away from the Memorial for the Principal. It caught Sae off guard since she doesn't remember there being an accident on that side in a while. But, she rationalized, it's the crossing, and it could be likely.

She squinted her eyes, the person sort of looks like Makoto's friend that she has only seen in passing. The kid with a record that went to Shujin. She had warned Makoto not to get involved with him, but Makoto blatantly ignored her advice. Sae scoffed as she was sure that was going to blow up in her face one day. Makoto should just accept Sae knew better since she was older and more mature. But, she remembered, he does live with Sakura Sojiro, so maybe he could be useful in the future. She made a mental note. 

He seemed upset as he set the bouquet on the corner, she can't see his face very well, but she can see his form shaking as he crouched beside the flowers, making his lanky form curled up and smaller. It's pretty pathetic, she thought. 

Sae shrugged and begins making it to the stairs leading to the station.

After all, she doesn't give a shit about him in the least; she has her own problems to worry about. If he becomes useful in the future, then maybe she'll care.

"Look, If you're tired, kid, then just go home. I'm sure you have enough to deal with on your own, especially with your other 'part-time job.'" Iwai sighed as he watched Akira dust the exact same spot for the umpteenth time. It's slow for sure, but that isn't what baffles him about this. It's something he still can't understand, why the leader of the phantom thieves (he easily deducted Akira was the leader since he has been in enough Yakuza families to read the signs of who's in charge) is working in his airsoft shop. Iwai still hasn't cracked why Akira and his team would need airsoft guns of all things; however, they 'steal the hearts of criminals,' but he supposed it was all the better. Iwai felt relieved they weren't waving around actual guns. He wouldn't trust Akira's blonde friend with a gun if his life depended on it. He is sure what Akira was doing can already be considered illegal, along the lines of vigilante work, but it's small comfort they wouldn't get arrested for having real firearms.

He's been trying to piece together how they do it in his spare time; after all, a group of teenagers reforming society? It seemed impossible, but he can't deny Tsuda's change of heart after he gave Akira Tsuda's full name. Iwai thought about asking but then thought better of it. The less he knew, the better; after all, Akira seemed to be doing a good job regardless. The media has really favored the Phantom Thieves lately, and Iwai thought they deserved it; after all, all the criminals they took down were scumbags. Iwai was putting all his money on the Phantom Thieves fulfilling their goal of bringing social injustices to light.

"It's fine," Akira shook his head yet continues to stare at the spot, refusing to look away. "I'm fine. Just a slow day is all."

"You've been staring at this spot for the last twenty minutes." Iwai pointed out, setting down his paper, an interesting read since it involved the Principal from Shujin, who had just committed suicide. Iwai thought it was probably more than that, though it doesn't feel right. And he wonders if that is why Akira feels off tonight. Iwai doesn't think Akira was particularly close to the Principal, especially since of his record. But Iwai thought it best not to make assumptions. Though he can tell Akira is more tired than he lets on since the kid has been quieter tonight than usual, less banter has been exchanged.

"I'm hoping if I stare at it long enough, then the price will go down," Akira muttered absentmindedly, a little quieter. The waving motions of the feather duster slow down.

"If you stop staring at it, I'll give it to you for free." Iwai chuckled because, at this point, with all that Akira has done for him, Iwai would give him the clothes off his back. He doesn't know if he could have ever faced his past and Kaoru without Akira's help and support. And it wasn't just Akira changing Tsuda's heart for him; he felt like Akira really taught him how he could connect with Kaoru. Kaoru would always be his son no matter what, and despite being adopted, and Akira would always be family as well. Iwai hardly thinks giving the kid free gun customizations was enough. Iwai wonders if there is something more he could do. But Akira already seemed self-sufficient. Maybe Iwai would buy him a videogame or something. After all, weren't kids his age into video games?

Akira doesn't actually answer his joking offer; however, instead, now his hand has stopped dusting and his face frozen as he continues to stare at that single spot with a laser-cut focus. Iwai can't tell what exactly it is that's capturing Akira's undivided attention, but he can't help but wonder. Akira has always been a weird one, far too brazen for someone his age and way more intuitive than anyone he'd met. He is sure Akira could give that fortune teller in Shinjuku he walked by sometimes a run for her money. Iwai is even sure he might be able to read minds.

Iwai plays it off as the kid didn't hear him, which is fine.

But after a few minutes, it starts to worry him because Akira is still as a statue in the same spot and gives no sign of actually breathing. And it's weird. Akira is always talkative; whenever he helps Iwai out, the teen teases him ruthlessly and to no end. He always has some snarky comeback or something witty to say. Iwai couldn't deny he enjoyed the banter they shared. Yet, this Akira is far from that.

"Kid?" Iwai called his name, hoping to snap him out of it, but it doesn't, so Iwai called again, a little louder this time, "Akira?"

But Akira doesn't respond, doesn't react in the slightest, and suddenly it clicks in Iwai's mind what is going on.

Akira is having some sort of anxiety attack.

Though, it's a different sort of one that he is used to. Kaoru used to get anxiety attacks a lot in grade school. His involved a lot more hyperventilation and crying than this, however. But, regardless, Iwai had researched it, nevertheless, finding whatever he could find on the web about it and asking professionals around the area for more information. So, he knows the signs to look out for. And apparently, Akira is stark opposite to how most people present anxiety attacks; instead of hyperventilating, Akira is dissociating.

Iwai frowned and quickly gets out of his seat and walks around the counter, nonchalantly flipping the open sign to closed on the way to Akira's side. It's not like anyone is coming in tonight anyway, and there are more pressing things to deal with. Akira doesn't seem to notice as he continued to stare at the box, and Iwai is sure he isn't registering anything.

"Akira." Iwai tried again, his hands hovering over Akira's shoulder because he knows he shouldn't touch Akira in this state without his permission, but Iwai also wants to help. He's torn as he pulls his hand up and slowly waved it in front of Akira's glazed eyes.

This time, Akira muttered quietly, still unmoving, hazed eyes which Iwai now believes aren't staring at anything in particular, "Is this—any of it—am I real?"

"Yeah, yeah, you are, kid," Iwai reassured him in a quieter tone, trying to think about the best logical way to handle this. Kaoru? He knew exactly how to handle it; he knew the ins and out about what to do.

Akira? Now, Akira is an enigma that Iwai hasn't come close to solving.

"I don't—" Akira mumbled but trails off, his words falling into the unknown void Iwai knows Akira is in but isn't sure how to pull him out. "I don't think this is..."

"Hey Kid, try this." Iwai offered, pulling one of his unopened lollipops out of his pocket; it's his least favorite flavor, lemon; he can't count how many times he buys packs and ends up taking out the lemon ones, but he figured he must have missed this one and it ended up with the rest of his haul. Lucky for him, this might just do the trick. Iwai holds it up to Akira's face, hoping to get his attention.

Iwai instantly feels a rush of relief when Akira blinked for the first time in like twenty minutes and clumsily lifts his hand to take the lollipop Iwai is holding in front of him. Akira mindlessly and slowly unwraps the lollipop, the wrapper falling to the floor, but Iwai doesn't particularly care, and Akira sticks it into his mouth.

The kid flinched at the flavor, and Iwai can't help but snicker at the face he makes. Like a cat eating something, it doesn't like.

"Sour," Akira murmured.

"You said you don't like sweets. So, I gave you the opposite."

"You really wanted me to lick your lollipop that bad, huh?" Akira grinned, reminiscent of his signature smirk that Iwai is ecstatic to see. He still seems out of it, but it's miles progress than a few minutes ago.

"Even when you're out of it, you're a menace." Iwai sighed and shook his head, glad the lollipop trick had helped in some respects.

"Oh, sorry, maybe I am more tired than I thought." Akira mumbled, bringing the lollipop back up to his mouth and mindlessly sucking on it, "It's just that—"

Akira trailed off again, though, the lollipop falling a bit from his lips as he begins staring aimlessly again.

"It's just what, kid? Long day?" Iwai pushed gently, wanting to engage him but not wanting to make him uncomfortable. He learned the hard way with Kaoru; often, the things he wanted to say made Kaoru's anxiety attacks worse. He wanted to ask if he was ok, or if something happened, but he knows both those questions can be potentially triggering. Iwai already knew his gruff tone could be anxiety-inducing, so he really has to be careful when he says things. He gets it, but it's frustrating not being able to do much.

"Yeah…" Akira slowly nodded, "Yeah, it's just been a meh day."

"'Meh'? Is that what the kids are calling bad days now?" Iwai chuckled softly, "Let's close up for the night, it's a weekday, and I'm sure no one is going to be coming by. Come on, let's grab dinner at the café, yeah? My treat in exchange for the boring night."

"It's fine—I have leftovers in the fridge…"

"Ah, come on, Kaoru is cramming with a friend tonight, so there is no one to eat dinner with." Iwai pushed, albeit gently. He doesn't want to leave Akira alone in this state; horrific visions of Akira not paying attention to where he is going and either walking off the train platform or into the middle of the crossing during a red light play through his mind. And besides, the least he could do was feed the kid Iwai knew had a terrible streak of feeding himself and taking him home. It's not enough to repay Akira, but Iwai thinks it's a good start.

Akira blinked and raised his hand to tug on his bangs. His usual quirky habit, as he hummed, "Ok, yeah sure."

Iwai slowly puts his hands-on Akira's shoulder, making sure Akira isn't uncomfortable by the action, but Akira's far too out of it to notice, and Iwai leads Akira to the back so he could grab his coat. It worries him, and he wonders if anything had happened today to trigger it? But he doesn't ask as he led Akira out the door and locks up the store quickly. He turned back to Akira, whom he left to his side to see the kid had wandered off to the alley corner, staring into it as if something was there.

"Kid? You coming?" Iwai called him gently as he walked up beside him to the empty corner.

"Yeah…yeah, sorry, just—" Akira stuttered before shaking his head, "It's nothing, I'm fine, let's go."

But Iwai is starting to doubt the validity of those words.

Akechi doesn't like Sae. For a professional woman, she is the most unprofessional stuck-up bitch he's ever known. She's not even careful either by using illegal methods to gather information on the Phantom Thieves. Akechi thinks it's absolutely disgusting that she's resorted to harassing Sojiro Sakura, threatening his guardianship over Futaba. Akechi has half a mind to go into her Palace now and wipe her from the face of the planet. But then he wouldn't be following Shido's and his advisor's thought-out plan to use Sae. He knows he agreed to it, but he cannot stand working with Sae one more minute. Just because she was older, she thought that automatically made her better and more mature than Akechi. Akechi would show her one day how very wrong she was, and she was just another shitty adult contributing to the problem with the justice system.

Akechi sighed in frustration as he pinched the brink of his nose. He knows his goal, his intentions but working with Shido is beginning to weigh down on him. He tells himself it's for the greater purpose, but when has his resolve in this plan become so shaky?

Probably around the time he'd made the mistake of getting close to Akira Kurusu.

Speak of the devil, as Akechi makes his way past the Okumura Foods Building on the way back from the police station, he sees a very familiar figure hunched over on one of the benches. One Akira Kurusu looking worse for wear, and Akechi can't help but be curious at the sight since Akira has yet to respond to any of his texts on the possibility of going to Kichikoji for a game of pool to help unwind from the frustrating day. So, Akechi takes a detour even though he rationalizes he should just go home.

"Kurusu-kun, is everything alright? You seem to be upset." Akechi greets him, feeling a little satisfied as Akira seemed to jump at his voice and quickly meets his gaze.

"Ah Akechi, My cat sort of ran away," Akira admitted, his hand falling onto the nape of his neck. His demeanor seems less energetic than usual as his head drooped down and a sort of melancholy draped over him. Akechi immediately disliked it. Still, Akira managed to keep somewhat of a smile on his face even If Akechi can obviously tell it's not genuine, "I know he'll come back when he's ready, but…I don't know, figured I'd look for a bit after school regardless."

"It's ok to be upset, Kurusu-kun," Akechi reassured him, sitting next to him on the bench in the courtyard in front of Okumura's Office Building. It seemed whenever Akira was involved, his boundaries became puddles beneath his desire to remain with the other. Akechi knows it's a problem, but he sympathetically acknowledged regardless, "I know how close you are with your cat; it's very understandable you would be upset that he ran away." 

Akira nodded quietly, fidgeting with his blazer as Akechi took it to be an act of concern. 

Akechi sighed because he will admit he does not like seeing Akira Kurusu looking like a kicked puppy would. Even though, usually, Akechi was the one' kicking puppies' with little remorse. There is something about the expression that doesn't sit right in Akechi's stomach. He begrudgingly makes up his mind. It's a cat, after all, despite it being a talking cat, it's not a crime to help a friend (whom he knows he will eventually have to dispose of down the line but is trying to ignore that fact vehemently) try to find their cat. It's a perfectly normal situation. After all, his part was to be getting close to the Phantom Thieves. 

"I can contact the shelter to see if they have seen him. Or perhaps, I can go around with you to help find him. I have some free time right now, and I would be happy to help; however, I can." Akechi offered because he genuinely didn't have anything else to attend to today. Shido hadn't contacted him in regards to when he would start his new target. But he is not excited about it. He knows this next one would set everything else into motion, and he's beginning to believe he'd rather not knock that domino down. 

Akira snorted and gave Akechi a weird sort of look, "Actually, I could use your help with something if you're up for it." 

"I'll help you any way I can, Kurusu-kun," Akechi reassured him.

"No, take backs then!" Akira laughed, and Akechi is happy to see his spirits lifted a little already. Akechi feels some sense of accomplishment as he followed Akira off the park bench, towards the direction of one of the office buildings he was in front of. Akechi assumes Akira and he are going to look around the area for his cat. It's a fair place to start, and Akira would know where his cat liked to hang out. He doubts they would actually find him if it was a verbal argument the two got into. 

They cross the area in front of the building till they reach the side of it. 

Akira is pulling out his phone, and Akechi thinks nothing of it as he surveys the area. Not a black cat in sight, that's for sure, yet there are places it could be hiding. 

Then, something unexpected happened. Reality rippled around them, and Akechi finds himself within the chambers of a vast spaceship, with a view directly of the stars and a planet in the distance. Stark different than before, a complete one-eighty. 

Akechi isn't stupid; Akechi knows precisely what just happened. He's very familiar with the odd sensation of slipping through reality. It's like slipping from one temperature to another, only slightly off but still noticeable. Entirely accustomed to it, in fact. Yet, the fact he didn't initiate the app was quite surprising in itself. Akechi is beginning to just hate this awful day.

"So, your costume just changes with what persona you use? How does that work?" Akira casually asked his hands in the pockets of his ridiculous oversized pants. His tailcoats gently flutter in the air behind him, and his eyes piercing through a white-masked perched on his face. "Tell me because I hate these pants so much. Like, did they have to be so baggy? I mean, I know our outfits are born of our heart but damn, They are a bit too avant-garde. I'm hardly that avant-garde." 

Akechi doesn't know how this day ended up here. He knew logically that Akira was the phantom thief leader; he has already come to that conclusion. But there was something about actually seeing him in his outfit that made Akechi's stomach drop. Seeing Akira in the dorky Phantom thief outfit that is entirely ridiculous just solidified everything he theorized. Because before, he was at maybe 85% suspicion but now it was only just confirmed. 

But that still left the question, How the hell did Akira know he has been to the Metaverse? How the hell did Akira know he had multiple persona? And how did Akira understand who he was? Who was Akira, really? 

Akira didn't pull him into the Metaverse on a whim. Akira is smarter than that. Akechi knows this after playing so many goddamned lost chest games with him.

And Akechi is livid. Akechi is livid because he hates being caught off guard; he hates that his entire plan has probably crumbled to dust because of someone he thought he knew but now had no idea who he was. He was livid because that meant Akira knew about him but still pretended to be friends with him regardless of the knowledge. Akechi is livid because he feels a sense of betrayal. And he is livid because initially, he was supposed to betray Akira, but that was a bust because Akechi was too taken with the other. Goddamnit, why did it have to be Akira Kurusu?

Akechi is livid, so he does what he does best when he is mad. He fights. He lets go and goes all out; he allows instinct to take over. Damn the consequences. He's going to rip Akira to shreds. All of his pent-up frustration from acting in his pleasant and calm detective prince persona comes bubbling over the surface. 

"LOKI!" Akechi bellows, summoning his black and white persona and sending an Eigaon spell straight at Akira with little thought. Akechi felt like he has just been unhinged, like everything he has been holding back has come to a full circle. Akira just ripped straight to his true self like it was nothing. And Akechi would return the favor. 

He doesn't care if Akira sees who he really is. 

"Oh, oh, ok, so we are skipping the formalities and the talking, gotcha. You gotta do the whole 'I'm gonna kill you' thing first. Cool, cool, cool." Akira nodded with understanding but does not make a move to counter the spell. Simply allowing it to hit him. Akechi is astounded; he knew Akira was intelligent but not dodging when he could have? Akira had to be an idiot. Yet, Akechi felt like he knew Akira, and he knew his reckless gambles always paid off.

When the curse energy clears, Akira is standing there as if nothing had happened, a pout on his face just as Akechi predicted, "You know you said you would help me; this is very counter-intuitive to helping. I thought you were a man of your promises?" 

Akechi didn't give a fuck because this couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening, and Akira was acting like everything was fucking normal. 

"Robin Hood!" Akechi called out his other persona, his costume rippling into his red and white uniform without his permission. When he is in a better headspace, he can control his outfit change better, but he's let go of all of that right now. Akechi throws a Mahamaon at Akira, hoping to finish him off completely. He sort of regrets it after the fact since it is an instakill spell, but, unsurprisingly, the attack doesn't connect at all. It does have a higher chance of missing, Akechi surmised. 

"Ok, Mahamaon, seriously? Really not using the right moves here." Akira sighed, shaking his head, raising his hand to his mask. Akechi wondered, will Akira summon his persona? Proving the fact this is all real. Akira really is the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Akira doesn't; instead, he uses a support skill, a shimmering blue flame surrounds him.

Akechi is frustrated; he can read shadows in the Metaverse pretty well by now, quickly finding their affinities and abilities. He assumed It would be the same for persona users, yet he can't get a single reading off Akira. 

"LOKI! MEGIDOLA!" Akechi screamed out because if he can't find Akira's weakness, this is the next best thing. 

"Ah, there we go! See, You are getting closer!" Akira laughed as the almighty attack nearly hits him. Akira, because Akechi knows how much of a little shit Akira is, dodged the attack like it's nothing. In a fluid movement, Akira reached his hand up to his mask, "I can do that too, though, ALICE!" 

Akira's persona manifests and, It's not what Akechi is expecting in the slightest.

It's a child, a little girl clad in blue. She's half Akira's height and teeters behind his legs in the sense of coyness. Akechi thinks this is a cosmic joke; there is no way Akira's persona was a little girl. There is no way Akechi is struggling with battling Akira if his persona manifests as a little girl. Akechi knows persona are born from someone's heart; it was easy enough to guess how Robin Hood and Loki manifested but, Alice? Akira acts like a child, but his persona actually manifesting as a little girl completely throws off Akechi. 

"MEGIDOLAON!" Akira yelled out, and a wave of almighty energy crashed into Akechi, throwing him back onto the ground. 

Akechi does not understand what just happened. He knows he just lost pretty much all of his health points. He knows that attack is far more potent than the one he threw at Akira despite being the same vein of magic. He knows Akira basically just wiped the floor with his ass, without truly lifting a finger with a little girl persona. How the hell? How the hell is Akira that strong? He shouldn't be in this short of time, since April? There is absolutely no way. There is no way Akira could have achieved that strength in such little time. 

"Are we done?" Akira asked, crouching down next to Akechi to help him up. Akechi takes this moment to take his saber and stab it at Akira in a rage because he is infuriated at the fact Akira has not only beaten him in reality but also in the Metaverse. The attack doesn't do much as it bounced back with ease. Akechi knew this meant Akira had to reflect Physical attacks. But earlier, he had nulled the curse damage as well. And his instakill spell that should have landed didn't. So, what the hell was Akira's affinities? Akechi dared to wonder if Akira had affinities.

"How about now? Get it out of your system?" Akira laughed sheepishly, offering his hand to Akechi. "You really don't like to lose, do you?" 

Akechi is beyond baffled, so he changed tactics. He reluctantly took Akira's hand and felt an immensely powerful healing spell wash over him, restoring his energy to the brim. 

"You are the leader of the Phantom Thieves." Akechi accused coldly, pushing Akira away from him as they are both at their feet. Akechi folded his arms in frustration. Obviously, fighting won't work, so he reluctantly engages in this stupid conversation Akira so desperately wants. Akechi wondered if he would at least be able to get some answers out of Akira. 

"I thought you knew that already." Akira tilted his head with confusion. 

"I had my suspicions for sure." Akechi muttered, really not liking this turn in events, because if Akira knew, he knew then, "But you knew I was behind the mental shutdowns. That I was infiltrating the palaces." 

"Indeed," Akira said, and Akechi is expecting outright disgust, but instead, he gets a gentle smile that ultimately doesn't add up. Akira knows about him now; Akira should hate him by all accounts. Self-Righteous Akira, leading a band of persona users to reform society in the worst possible way. Akira should despise him. But, Akira is looking at him without so much as a hint of hatred and with all the misplaced fondness. 

"You know that I've been working against you. That I am your enemy. That I've killed people." Akechi clarified because Akira doesn't seem to get the idea. Akira can't seriously be that stupid. The words tumble out his mouth with absolutely no filter because he couldn't seem to shut up around Akira. He wanted to make sure Akira got the absolute severity of this situation. 

"Yup, I got the whole spiel, don't worry." Akira chuckled, tapping his temple, "Though, I did consider us more rivals than enemies. Possibly even friends? Maybe more?" 

"You know I can hear your cat," Akechi stated dumbly. 

"Yes, it's been quite entertaining to watch you as he talked. The look on your face is completely hilarious like you think you are going insane. Ah, it was fun while it lasted." Akira laughed loudly. 

"Then what the fuck are you playing at?" Akechi growled, reaching out to snatch Akira's ridiculously long collar in anger despite knowing he wouldn't be able to strangle Akira here. "How the fuck did you know who I was? How did you know I had gone into the Metaverse?! What gave me away?! I've gone to great lengths to keep my endeavors private!" 

Akira cackled then gave Akechi a straight face, "I was serious when I said I was psychic; I knew from the moment I met you. I knew who you were and what you've done. Your soul is an open book to me. All is revealed to me." 

"Bullshit! You are not psychic!" Akechi cursed, shaking him hard though it does not serve its purpose in intimidating Akira very well, "If you are psychic, then you should already know I'm a cold-blooded murdered, and you are going to regret getting in my way!"

"I mean, you just tried that, and it didn't go well." Akira wheezed, his face pinching up with pity, "And cold-blooded murder? Nah, I don't see it. May I offer a disgruntled cat as a descriptive?"

"QUIT BULLSHITING ME!" Akechi screamed, throwing Akira to the floor roughly. Akira, of course, is unaffected by the action, much to Akechi's pleasure and displeasure. 

"I'm just saying if you can't kill me, then join me." Akira shrugged, pulling himself off the floor and dusting off his coat. "Isn't that the term, if you can't beat them, then join them?" 

"You're shitting me." Akechi spat, "You are shitting me! You think you and I would be a good idea? You do realize that we are on opposite sides of the board, right?! Does that even register for you?! That I've been opposing you from the start?!"

"Then I'll just come over to your side! You were the one who offered to team up in the first place; you were all gung ho for it! I thought, 'Yeah, I'll take him up on that offer.'" Akira argued.

"Wait, what?" Akechi muttered because he didn't actually think Akira, the vigilante of 'justice,' would consider his offer that wasn't even really an offer since it was banter on a tv interview. His heart does a little flutter at the thought. It's true, he had fantasized about Akira and him teaming up in his unsuspecting moments, but he never actually thought that it would ever possibly come to fruition. They have different goals. 

"I mean, with a few negotiations, that is." 

"What are your… negotiations?"

"I mean, no killing, of course, because uh, not all about that, to be honest. Not my vibe. I give you a codename, and you tag along with my friends and me!" Akira offered brightly. 

"THAT IS ME JOINING YOUR SIDE, YOU INSUFFERABLE DUMB ASS TWAT." 

"No see, we would call it me joining your side with a few negotiations." Akira laughed. "I don't see the difference; either way, we'd be working together. What does it matter what the conditions are if we are together?" 

"I am going to tear you to shreds." Akechi hissed, raising his sabre at him menacingly. 

"Crow, we've already talked about this. You literally just tried, and it didn't work, so I think we should opt for option two here. You know logically it's the best choice. If you can't beat them, join them."

"DON'T GIVE ME A CODENAME." Akechi snarled but then sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere. Akira may just be untouchable, and Akechi certainly does not know how to process that information. Akira would be a very valuable asset if that were true, yet did their goals really align? Akechi knew Shido's plan involved taking down the Phantom Thiefs, painting them in an awful light then ripping them apart so Shido can rise to the top. Then, when he was at his peak, Akechi can truly make him pay. And then, Akechi would finally be free. Akechi knows if he messed up now, he could very well become the next head on Shido's chopping block. He knows the choices he made were for his own gain, but also to survive. He was doomed from the start. 

"You want to take down Shido, right?" Akira asked, his voice dropping into a serious tone. One that makes Akechi freeze. There is no way Akira can possibly know that; there is no way that he has put together those dots. And there is no way Akira can possibly know his plan. Akira continues though, taking Akechi's speechlessness as permission to continue, "But you don't want to kill him. You want to make him suffer, right? Bring him down at his peak? Humiliate him? Break him? Well, I'm all in. Full steam ahead. We'll make that bastard pay for what he did to us. Let's take him down in the most humiliating and debilitating way possible, on live television in front of all of Japan."

Akechi stuttered a few incomprehensible words before homing in on something, "Wait, us?"

Akira nodded in the same seriousness as before, "My probation. I tried to help a lady that Shido was harassing and trying to rape in my hometown. He was drunk, though, so he stumbled and hit his head pretty hard. But, since it was Shido, I got blamed for the assault, and the lady I tried to help testified against me. Ended up getting set to Shibuya for a year on probation. But, my story has nothing on what he did to you and is doing to you."

Akechi has never felt so torn between hating his father and being grateful Akira Kurusu had ended up in his life because of his father. But then he scratched that; he's still livid at Akira. And he is livid at the fact it's the same thing Akechi did to Akira, so he can't really justify being mad since they did the same exact thing. Akechi is livid because Akira Kurusu is giving him hope that he might be able to escape Shido's clutches, that this might just work. 

"So, I think we should team up and take that bastard out. I mean, come on, Akechi, you know, seeing him confess to all of his crimes on live television in front of all Japan during his election will absolutely be vindicating to watch. Is this not the justice you want? The justice you crave?" Akira laughed cruelly, offering his hand to Akechi to shake. 

Akechi feels a thrum of frisson race through his veins; the absolute thrill of what could be is dancing in his heart. Akechi might just get the resolution he needs. This might just be the last piece in his plan; changing gears may possibly be the best course of action here. He could use Akira to take down Shido; it's a win win win for all of them, except that shit bag Shido. 

"Besides, I'm assuming you are supposed to be getting close to the Phantom Thieves, correct? I would expect nothing less from Shido's master plan." Akira offered. "I'm offering you this on a plate here; how do you want me to make it more enticing?"

"You are not psychic." Akechi shook his head, saying It more for himself than Akira's benefit. He doesn't know how Akira knows what he does, but he does not believe Akira is psychic for a second. Or at least he shouldn't; it's entirely against logic. Then again, most would think that the Metaverse is beyond reason. 

"Think of this as a trial run. Come on, 30-day trial, see how you like it and if you really hate me that much, I'll let you stab me in the back." Akira grinned cheekily, extending his hand even further. 

"Can I skip to the end of my trial and stab you now?" Akechi growled. 

"Why? It's a thirty-day free trial; why wouldn't you want to take it?" Akira frowned, "Test things out, see if you like it or not." 

"What do you think your friends would think about working with a murderer?" Akechi posed. He doesn't know what Akira's angle is, but he can't imagine the rest of the Phantom Thieves will go along with this. Akechi knows what he did; his justice is different from the rest of the Phantom Thieves; he knows this; he's not trying to reform society. Instead, he is using it for his own means. But he can't deny that he is jealous of Akira and that he has that Akechi does not. 

"Ahaha, like we are gonna tell them… You are hilarious. They'd have your head." Akira shook his head with a dry chuckle, "For all, they will know, you just happened to wander into the Metaverse while I was going in. Just a coincidence. You awakened your persona, singular mind you, and they will be none the wiser." 

"You think they will trust me when I tell them that?"

"Oh, believe me, they will trust you far more than they trust me right now." 

Akechi is silent because he hadn't been expecting Akira to propose lying for him. And he doesn't quite get what that last sentence meant, "What do you mean? What is your game, Kurusu-kun?"

"Ah, my friends and I are sort of in a disagreement right now." Akira shook his head, "I was gonna do this palace alone, well relatively, but you offered to help so…"

"I OFFERED TO HELP YOU FIND YOUR FUCKING TALKING CAT!" Akechi snarled, "NOT TO CROSS SIDES." 

"I've heard it both ways." Akira laughed, before sighing as he looked out the space ships' overlook before looking back with a shake of his head, "I guess it doesn't matter anyway, can't get too much further into this palace anyways without one key person."

Akechi sighed; he felt like talking to Akira was like running in circles. It's exhausting, and Akira has a point, albeit Akechi doesn't know how Akira got the point, but Akechi did need to join the Phantom Thieves at some point, much to his distaste, this might just be the easiest way. He reluctantly sighed, shaking Akira's hand that he is still offering, "Whose palace is this?'

Akira smiled devilishly as he firmly shook Akechi's hand back, "Okumura's." 

"You are not fucking Psychic," Akechi murmured again because there is no fucking way Akira knew Okumura was Shido's next target. Akechi can't wrap his head around this. Did Akira work for Shido? But Shido nor any of his advisors ever mentioned Akira or anyone like him before. Akechi would know about Akira if he was in on Shido's plan. Even if Shido didn't tell him directly, Akechi is smart. 

"Believe what you will. Now, are you in or not?" 

"What's in this for you?" Akechi wondered critically. Because something isn't adding up here, he's doing the math but, there is one thing he cannot understand, "What do you stand to gain from this? You don't need my help; you don't need me to do this, Palace. It's perfectly obvious you possess the means to pull off whatever you intend; I'm assuming it's 'stealing Okumura's heart' from your prior 'heists.' You showed it before. Why are you asking me to do this Palace with you? Why do you want me to join the Phantom Thieves when you clearly understand my intentions and my involvement with the cases at hand? When our goals so clearly do not align?" 

"Ah, it's just fun to mix up the chess pieces every once in a while, you know?" Akira shrugged as he tugged on his hair, "You play one game over and over again; wouldn't you want to see how the white and black pieces work together? Explore different scenarios? Put some white pieces on the black side and vice versa. Come on, you can't tell me you haven't wanted to try it. Live a little, Crow." 

"That is completely going against the rules of chess." Akechi scoffed, offended Akira would even think about tainting their favorite game. Now he wonders If Akira has been cheating, but if he was, it was a very creative method if Akechi didn't notice. "If you did that, it would completely ruin the structure of the game. The sanctity of the game." 

"Yeah, but you and I, when have we ever followed the rules society laid out for us?" Akira laughed. "The detective prince working for the police committing crimes for his own gain, and the criminal who steals the hearts of other criminals in an attempt to reform the society that has turned a blind eye to him. At this point, we've thrown the rule book out the window, don't you think? We are far past following the rules."

"You are playing a dangerous game here, Kurusu-kun." Akechi muttered, "Especially if you seem to know what Shido's plan is." 

"It's Joker." Akira gave him a cheeky smile. "My codename is Joker."

"Your codenames are absolutely ridiculous!" Akechi scoffed. 

"Oh, come on, you love it, and you know it." Akira laughed, "Didn't you say you wanted to be like those heroes on TV once? See now you have a cape and a secret identity!" 

"Anti-hero," Akechi muttered; he does remember that conversation though, it was just a random exchange when he and Akira were playing Gun About together; he is surprised Akira seemed to remember that, though. 

"Semantics." Akira patted his shoulder, but Akechi swats the hand off quickly. Akira seemed to notice something behind Akechi, though, quickly sidestepping and looking up to get a better view of whatever it is. "Oh, hey! Look at that!" 

Before Akechi can ask what the fuck Akira is talking about, not that he particularly cared since he still can't fathom what is going on right now, Akira takes him by the waist. The next moment, Akechi is shooting through the air. Instinctively, he wraps his legs and arms around Akira, not trusting Akira to not drop him. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Akechi growled, gripping Akira's chest tight enough to feel the vibrations of Akira laughing at his misfortune. It takes Akechi a moment or two to figure out what the hell happened but realized Akira had used a grappling hook to launch them through the space above them. "PUT ME DOWN, JOKER!"

"You don't want me to drop you, trust me." Akira chuckled, the wind muffling his response, and Akechi does not release his grip regardless of not wanting to be in this position. 

The grappling hook released as they reach their apparent destination, and Akechi lets out a gasp as Akira steadies him as they land on the platform that is far more than a few feet above the lobby they were just at. 

"NEVER AGAIN. DO THAT AGAIN, AND I'LL STAB YOU." Akechi growled, harshly shoving Akira away from him once he is sure they are safe on the platform. Akira just laughed at his discomfort as he walked to the chest that must have caught his eye.

"Sure, go ahead and stab me if you can." Akira cheekily grinned at him before popping the chest open. And pulling out a spherical object, in a swift moment, he tossed it to Akechi, who caught it instinctively. 

"You risked my life for a fucking bead?" Akechi grumbled, inspecting the bead in his hand. "A fucking bead."

"If I accidentally dropped you, I could have brought you back with that."

"If you've been wandering around the palaces for this long and the metaverse, you should have a billion of these by now." Akechi scoffed but pocketed the bead anyway to add to his stash of items. 

"Actually, I left all my supplies with the other thieves." Akira awkwardly chuckled, tugging on his bangs. 

"ARE YOU DAFT? YOU CAME INTO THIS PALACE WITH ABSOLUTELY NO SUPPLIES, JUST YOUR PERSONA?" Akechi exclaimed incredulously, completely baffled with how Akira could do a complete one-eighty from being brilliant to being an absolute idiot. "I take it back, you really do need me to do this palace." 

"See, I told you." Akira grinned at him, and Akechi can't fathom what the other's plan is even. But Akechi can't deny, this just got a lot more interesting. 

"Should we go over the data?" Futaba meekly asked, looking up from her laptop as they all sat sullenly at the picnic table in the park, away from prying eyes. The atmosphere is not surprisingly sour and dismal; they all have varying looks of disappointment or frustration on their faces. 

"How do you even have wifi out here?" Ryuji muttered across from her, his head resting on his folded arms. Tension set in his shoulders, and Futaba can hear his leg bouncing up and down from under the table as it's been doing for some time now. A nervous tick, she assumed. 

"Satellite." Futaba curtly answered, pulling up the data on her computer to be ready. 

"Would you quit that! It's annoying." Ann growled from next to Ryuji, narrowing her eyes at Ryuji as his leg bumps against hers for the umpteenth time. 

"If you have a problem with it, go sit by Yusuke or on the ground or something!" Ryuji muttered back, "You don't have to sit by me! There are plenty of other places to sit, Ann." 

"I do because there isn't even space by Yusuke, and I'm not sitting on the ground and getting my designer clothes dirty; maybe if you would just be a little more considerate, you monkey brained asshat!"

"What, are you on your time of the month or something? Fucking prissy bitch!" Ryuji cursed, unfolding his arms and slamming them on the table as he glared at Ann. 

"Guys—" Futaba tried to interject, but they keep going at it because it's been like this since they got back from Hawaii. Ann and Ryuji have always bickered, but it had escalated into outright fighting now. 

"I'm a prissy bitch?! All you do is whine, whine, whine! 'Oh, meeting at the park sucks' 'Oh, we should have met at the café, at least that way we could eat' 'Oh this royally sucks.'" Ann mocked Ryuji in a low and distorted voice as she folded her arms, "Are you sure you aren't on your time of month?!" 

"Enough, you two!" Makoto barked in frustration, trying to stop them from arguing, but it doesn't go over well. 

"What, do you think I'm wrong, Makoto? Were you not frustrated with his whining earlier?!" Ann scoffed, directing her animosity at Makoto now. "And now he's insulting me and invalidating my frustrations by using my time of the month as an excuse! Does that not anger you as a woman too, Makoto?!"

Futaba notes that Makoto looks at the end of her wits as she sighed as she turned to Ryuji, "It's not a fair excuse to use, Ryuji—"

"Oh, but she can insult me when she chose to sit by me and knew that I bounce my leg when I'm anxious! Because that's fair?!" Ryuji shot back, his voice rising. 

"Ann wasn't in the right either—"

"No! Lady Ann shouldn't have to deal with this monkey brain! Ryuji is being way too insensitive!" Morgana piped up from where he's lying on the table, his tail flicking in frustration. He's been pretty somber this entire time; what had happened really affected him. Lately, he's been staying with Futaba, and while she works, all he does is lays on the bed listlessly. 

"Guys, Can we listen to what Futaba has to say—" Yusuke tried to break through the quarreling, but much like Futaba, he has no such success. Futaba appreciates his attempt, though. 

"Me?! Being Insensitive?" Ryuji scoffed, raising his eyebrow, "Oh, because Ann can do nothing wrong in your eyes, right cat?"

"I am not a cat!" Morgana hissed, getting up on all fours and his fur-raising in anger as he faced Ryuji.

"Well, you sure look like a cat!" Ryuji hissed back, getting up in Morgana's face, "And you act like a cat, and you smell like a cat too!"

"Guys! Cut it out!" Makoto snapped, but she is failing to break up the fight. Futaba frowned; they hadn't really discussed who would take over now that they kicked Akira out. But Makoto was the first choice only because she had appointed herself team advisor. But she's doing a poor job and quelling their anxieties and frustrations. At least Akira had a way of disarming situations with wit and humor. They often chastised him for his lack of seriousness, but Futaba feels they could really use that right now. 

Ann shoved Ryuji hard, "Wow, and you just claimed not to be insensitive! Quit being a dumb ass; if Morgana claims he's not a cat, then you need to respect his identity! Can you get that through your thick ass skull?!" 

Ryuji shoved back, "Why are you all picking on me!? All I did was state the obvious facts! We all know it!" 

"And the obvious fact is you're a dumb ass, Ryuji!" Morgana snarled back, swatting out a paw to scratch Ryuji's arm before Futaba quickly drags him away into her arms. 

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me!" Futaba scolded them, channeling the cranky Sojiro voice that she hopes has some effects. It stops them for about a split second. Before anyone can argue, she continues because if she doesn't, the fighting won't stop as it hasn't stopped the last few days, "I analyzed the data I got from Makoto's sister's laptop, and it looks like she stumbled across something. She cited that from all the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns, the major beneficiary from these cases is Kunikazu Okumura."

"Ain't he the dude that's on top of Mishima's stupid poll?" Ryuji frowned, pulling away from where he was trying to wrestle Ann, but the look of distaste still evident in his posture. 

"That's the CEO of Big Bang Burger, right?" Ann mentioned, too, the animosity between the two dialed into confusion and bafflement. 

"So, you are saying this CEO is benefitting from all these mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns?" Morgana asked, jumping up on the table to look at the information closely.

"But if that's the case…" Makoto hummed in frustration, leaning over the table and tapping the wooden table furiously, "Are you saying HE is behind the mental shutdowns?"

"I don't know." Futaba shook her head, "All I'm saying is that Sae did her research, and Kunikazu Okumura is benefitting the most from all the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns. His company has made way more progress in the last two years than before. Every time this happens, Okumura's business increases." 

"Wait, does that mean Akira is working for this CEO?" Ann wondered out loud, dread in her voice. 

"We don't even know if Akira is the Black Mask for sure!" Yusuke frowned, speaking up for the first time in a few minutes, his voice hard and angry. 

"Was the Kobayakawa incident not enough to convince you?! Akira sneaking around our backs?!" Ryuji argued, but then frowned in contemplation, "but how would that benefit the CEO of a food company?" 

"I will admit that what Akira did was against the agreement we have all come to, but while the incidents happened at the same time, we don't have visual evidence that he did it is all I'm saying." Yusuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

Makoto sighed, folding her arms as she brushed her bangs behind her ear, "I understand, but if he won't be transparent with us, what choice did we have?"

"Yeah…" Ann frowned, tapping the table with a finger, the other on her chin, "We don't know his motive…and the Phantom Thieves are starting to make a real ripple in society, I mean, everyone is getting really hyped up on us, and I'm sort of scared. Was that Akira's motive all along? To be famous?" 

"Why? Isn't that a good thing? I thought the more popular we get, the farther into Mementos we can explore?" Ryuji asked. 

"Can we revisit the motive because we still don't have a motive for why Akira would cause the mental shutdowns, and if Akira is working for Okumura, what is his motive there? Money? Fame?" Yusuke implored.

"Fame wise, I'm not sure since we have secret identities. Akira wouldn't be benefiting from that yet. And It's true that if he was working for Okumura…it would explain how he obtained his entire wealth, yet…" Makoto trailed off, a confused look on her face. 

"Yet?" Morgana echoed her. 

"Again, if Akira were working for Okumura, he would have far more than ten million yen." Makoto deducted, "and Akira could indeed have a bank account in his name with more in it, that's plausible."

"But Akira doesn't like to spend money." Both Ann and Ryuji say at the same time with the same exact look of realization. 

"Akira doesn't spend money on himself; we've all seen it; the only time he'll spend money is either when any of us hang out with him or as a group. He spends money on supplies for the metaverse trips or our weapons or anything related to us." Ann grimaced, "I can't count the number of times Akira has bought me lavish gifts or paid for me when we go out to eat."

"Yeah… and we would notice if he was buying lavish things for himself. We go to his room all the time, but it's literally only filled with the things WE give him, not anything he's bought for himself." Ryuji added on, his face becoming more and more perplexed. "Dude only has like three outfits he wears too." 

"I can confirm that, whenever I was with him, he never bought anything for himself. Except for a meal or drink here and there." Morgana nodded. 

"So why would he work for Okumura if Akira doesn't really need that money?" Yusuke wondered, and it's a valid question. 

"Well…" Futaba muttered quietly, her mood dropping because she knows that what comes next is a bit damning, and she hates that she found a connection.

"Well?" Ann pushed her to continue, though.

"It might not be the money; it may be a person." Futaba sighed, pushing her glasses up, which had fallen to the brink of her nose in all the commotion. 

"What do you mean by that?" Makoto asked, her face stony. 

"We know the CEO's daughter." Futaba sighed again, turning the computer around to show the profile of his daughter, "It's Haru Okumura."

"Okumura, Haru Okumura." Makoto gasped, her voice dropping because they hadn't even connected the pieces. Futaba understands, none of them called Haru by her last name, nor does she even speak about her father or family in any regard. It was never brought up, so they simply didn't question it. 

"Akira knew Haru first. He's known Haru this entire time before we did. And it must be because he has some sort of connection to her father. Okumura may be contracting Akira to commit these mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns for the furtherment of his company. Haru may be the link between the two." Ann pieced together, her face becoming even more sullen at the fact. Because they all genuinely liked Haru, she was sweet and kind. And the thought of losing another friend just wore hard on their hearts. 

"We don't know if Haru even knows if this is going on yet." Morgana pointed out. "She hasn't given any indication she knows anything; she may just be a bystander in the middle of all this." 

"We don't even know If Akira is the black mask yet!" Yusuke piped up; his voice was frustrated. 

"Wait, does Okumura even have a palace? Like, if this is going where I think it's going, then he's our next target, right?" Ryuji wondered, pulling out his phone. 

"We can't be sure Sae's theory is even correct, but it's pretty suspicious that Okumura is benefitting from all of this. We should check it out regardless of Mishima's poll. If not to make our own deductions about Okumura's distorted desires and character." Makoto decided.

"Okumura for sure has a palace, I checked, but I still need to figure out his keywords." Futaba notified them, "I made a program that should be able to at least come up with a general idea of what it would be, if I refine it, I should be able to figure it out within the next few days." 

"Wait, there is something I want to check out while we are all here," Ryuji murmurs before placing the phone down on the table and opening the metaverse app. It blinks up at them ominously, the red-eye saturated on the screen. 

**"Please select a destination."** The female navigation voice rings through the speakers.

"Akira Kurusu," Ryuji said clearly and firmly, and all of their hearts drop when they figure out what Ryuji is trying to do. Ryuji is trying to see if Akira had a palace, distorted desires. 

**"Candidate not found."**

"Oh…so he doesn't have a palace?" Ryuji wondered, even though most of them are secretly relieved in some respects. 

"You moron, Persona Users can't have a palace." Morgana scoffed. "It doesn't work like that; Persona Users have already accepted their desires and rebellious wills; you've made the contract with your true self. If you have a persona, you can't have a palace. Simple as that."

"Well, how I was I supposed to know that?!" Ryuji gawked indignantly, "It's not like you actually explained this stuff very well, even that was a half-baked explanation!" 

"You don't listen to my explanations! You can't tell me I don't explain it well if you don't listen!" Morgana growled back.

"Can we please stop the fighting?" Makoto groaned, pinching the brink of her nose in exhaustion. 

Futaba frowned, reflecting on what that meant. If Akira didn't have a palace and had personas, then what would that mean? His desires weren't distorted? Yet, what were his desires in the first place, and why did he never tell them anything? 

Akechi is exhausted when he gets back to his apartment, still unable to believe what this fucking day has thrown at him. It's like everything he knew had been thrown out the window, much like Akira's analogies for them not obeying the rules. 

He meticulously brushed his teeth and went through his skincare routine as he reflected on where this left him. 

Akechi knew Shido's plan involved bringing the Phantom Thieves to their peak and bringing them to a crashing drop with Okumura's murder. This would be killing two birds with one stone; Okumura was getting too cocky anyway and was a thread that Shido didn't want to leave. After all, Okumura's knowledge posed a threat to him. 

But, Akechi wondered, if he didn't kill Okumura like Shido wanted, couldn't it work for his benefit? If he could come up with a way to not only keep Okumura alive so he could testify later on against Shido while Akechi still maintaining Shido's trust, he might be able to strengthen his trump card. 

Akechi sighed; Akira is really rubbing off on him with these outlandish ideas, these reckless gambles that can very well get Akechi killed in the end. Akechi knows If he's not careful that Shido will do away with him much like he wants to do away with Okumura. 

It's a dangerous gamble. 

Was it worth taking the chance?

Akechi doesn't want to think about this anymore as he climbs into bed and flipping off the lights. He'll deal with this tomorrow when he isn't so frustrated and wound up. 

So, he closed his eye, ready to be done with this day. 

And He opens his eyes and sees a sea of blue in front of him, but what is even more strange is the fact he seems to be in a courtroom. He can't fathom why it's washed in blue light; it's very out of character for any courtroom he's ever been in. He's sat at the judge's podium in an empty blue courtroom. Akechi could have sworn he was just lying down. 

He thinks it could be a dream, yet he's so lucid that he starts to doubt himself. 

"Hello, Goro Akechi." A woman's voice coming from below, at the prosecutor's desk. He looks down to the prosecutor's seat to see a woman dressed in blue with platinum white hair, a book set on the table in front of her. A cryptic look on her face as she purses her ruby red lipstick. Akechi frowned because, for a moment, he almost mistakes her for Sae, but further investigation of the woman provides she seems far more mature and professional. 

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I wanted to write an anxiety attack from another perspective because a lot of my anxiety attacks involve dissociation rather than hyperventilating or trouble breathing or how most anxiety attacks present. Often times, I'll just start staring at a fixed point, and everything sort of shifts in the world around me and I sort of fade out. 
> 
> When I was a preteen, I used to get really bad depersonalization and derealization where nothing felt real physically. Like, I legit could not feel my body, I could not feel myself and it felt like the whole world turned a sort of muted grey and shifted and I lost touch with who I was as a person and how it felt to be real. I'm not sure how to write it in a sense that people can understand but let me tell you it's not a fun feeling. It felt awful, often I would end up falling to the ground because I quite literally could not feel my legs. And a lot of the kids in sixth grade just thought I was weird and stuff, as it happened on the science trip and it sucked because they looked at me weird 🥺 
> 
> Now thankfully, my dissociation is a lot better and I don't get quite as extreme feelings anymore. Now, it's more I space out, I still sort of lose touch with my surroundings and reality, but I can usually pull myself out of it before it gets too extreme. 
> 
> Anyways, ah, I just wanted to talk a little bit about how I present anxiety :) I feel like if my parents had taken me more serious about my symptoms when I was younger, I could have fixed a lot of the shit I had to go through before I had to go through it. Dissociation is a symptom of anxiety too that I feel can often be overlooked 🥺


	13. The one where Akechi believes Akira believes he's Psychic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Down the rabbit hole, he left you alone  
> You call that love?'
> 
> The one where a wild Margaret appears and Akechi believes Akira believes he's Psychic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't follow me on Twitter, for my big reveal, my favorite Persona Character is Margaret 😂

"The Velvet Room?" Akechi asked carefully, as he is still discerning if he is lucid dreaming or not; those words mean absolutely nothing to him, but now that he thinks about it, the blue light is coming from the blue velvet draped over the walls of the courtroom. There is a faint echo of a piano drifting through the room, accompanied by a woman singing soprano. Very elegant, even ethereal for where people come to be judged for life. Though, it seemed fitting. Akechi feels like he should be more discomforted by this room, but he isn't; it feels right. Just. 

"This is the realm in-between consciousness and subconsciousness, a room only available to those with special abilities." She explained, her bright gold eyes meeting his. She folds her hands over the book in front of her. Akechi notes the text reads 'Le Grimoire,' a book of magic of some kind?

The woman patiently peers at him, far more patient than Sae ever was, and this woman is far more beautiful as well. She's adorned in a deep blue blazer, gold buttons accentuating the color, her luscious unnatural platinum hair is held back by a cobalt hairband. Her bangs curl around her face, complimenting her golden eyes that are held back by a pair of small frames that could be pushed up a few inches. She's gorgeous but less by her looks and more by how she carries herself. Her posture is perfect, and Akechi can feel the confidence radiating from her, akin to a queen or an empress. 

"The Metaverse?" Akechi wondered, far too confused to make any sort of action. He needs to gather some more information and figure out if this is a dream or not. First, he needs to discern what this woman is referring to; this has to be related to the Metaverse in some capacity. 

"Not quite; this room is tied with its guest while what you call the metaverse is tied to the sea of souls." She shook her head and looked around with curious eyes, "This is the velvet room, your velvet room, and it is tied to your heart. It seemed it has taken the form of a courtroom. Interesting, but not the most surprising room I've seen. After all, this could be considered the closest to what the Velvet Room was meant to be." 

"Why am I here, and who are you?" Akechi questioned; he doesn't quite get the context as to what is going on. This isn't a Palace, or so he thinks; it doesn't feel like one, and he isn't in his metaverse outfit. Still, this definitely was not reality. He doesn't know what to make of it. This hasn't happened to him before; the only person he's run into in the Metaverse other than people's shadows is that annoying little kid with the hammer. He learned his lesson there; the kid really packed a punch. 

"My name is Margaret. I serve as an assistant to those guests who come to the velvet room." She grinned politely, her bright red lipstick contrasting with the paleness of her skin. But the smile soon falls into a frown, "Yet, with your ability, you should have gained access to this room long before. It has taken you this long to hear my call and respond. I wonder what has changed. Can you tell me, who has bestowed you the ability to traverse into the 'Metaverse'?"

"Do all Persona users have a 'velvet room' of their own?" Akechi wondered, trying to smother the excitement he feels bubble up while ignoring her question as there is no answer. When he awoke his personas two years ago, there had been no one to give him answers; no one to tell him what to do or where to go. He had to piece everything together by himself through battles with shadows and Wakaba Ishiki's research, but the idea of getting concrete answers is thrilling. Admittedly, he needed to be careful because he doesn't know who Margaret is or what she wants. 

"No, it is only available to those with the power of the wildcard. The ability to create and uphold multiple persona at once. Only the wildcards may be guests and be bestowed the knowledge of said room, though there are certain circumstances others could become aware of it." Margaret said, but narrows her golden eyes in contemplation, "Though, this far along in your journey, and you've only two personas and only one bond? Tell me, is this the first time seeing this room?"

"Quite, I hadn't known such a room existed," Akechi answered politely.

"That does not bid well for my intentions, I'll admit." Margaret sighed, folding her arms. 

"Your intentions?" Akechi asked, narrowing his eyes and making sure to be on guard. He can tell from his time in the Metaverse that this is someone to be careful of; despite her delicate charm, he foresees she can hold her own in battle. 

"Yes, I've been sending out, what would you call them in your world…Pings? Inquires? To those who could hear, and it seems your heart has responded—"

"I didn't respond to anything." Akechi corrected her bluntly. 

"Consciously, no. Subconsciously, you are here, aren't you?" Margaret chuckled knowingly.

Akechi doesn't know how to respond to that, so he continues his questioning, "Regardless, what are these inquiries? I'm assuming it has to do with something related to the Metaverse." 

"In a sense." Margaret nodded, tapping her book, "As I told you, I am the assistant to the velvet room, but not I am not it's master. I help guests refine their soul and provide specific guidance's throughout my guests' journey. My master is the one who runs the velvet room. I have not been able to contact him or my younger sister, who has been aiding him as I have been attending to other matters. I fear the worst; it seems humanity has approached another obstacle. I seek to find my master to learn of this matter and how I can lend my assistance; in addition, I worry for my younger sister." 

"I see…so you were calling out for people with the wild card ability in hopes to find a connection to your master." Akechi deducted, raising a finger to his chin in contemplation before he chucked sinisterly, "Yet here you are, if the Velvet Room is so important then, why not throw a mutiny? Take the Velvet Room for itself and become the new master; it would be your chance?"

Margaret laughed at this, her voice amused, "Quite the humor you possess, ah, Humans can be so narrowminded. I do not crave the burden of being the Velvet Room's master, and I am quite taken with the position I have now. There is more to the world than power, and I'll assure you, I am quite powerful enough as it is."

Akechi frowned, "So why am I here?"

"I don't know, Goro Akechi, why are you here?" Margaret wondered, leaning her elbows on the table, staring at him with those unreal golden eyes, "You chose to answer my call; what were you hoping to get out of that? It would be an equal exchange, of course." 

Akechi scowled because he certainly didn't answer any call from some otherworldly being. Margaret is presumptuous for even assuming so, yet Akechi can't help but be curious about this all. Margaret claims that every wildcard can enter this room. There were more wildcards out there? And why hadn't he ever known such a space existed? Why did he have to suffer trying to find the answers those two years? 

"My previous guest sought the truth; that is what brought him to the velvet room and started his journey." Margaret told him, getting a faraway look in her eyes, "Not only for humanity's sake but for his own personal sake as well. It was a hard journey, yet, he pulled through with the help of his bonds and managed to find the truth within him the entire time. Is it the truth you seek? Or something else?" 

"I know my truth, and I don't need bonds; they are trivial and useless." Akechi scoffed, shivering at the notion. The idea of being dependent on people who didn't get it sounds impractical.

"And yet, you have one that you cherish, don't you?" Margaret laughs as she pulls out a card from her book and holds it pinched between her fingers, "If they are so trivial and useless, then tell me, why hold onto this one? Why nurture it? Where are you hoping it leads?" 

"That's—" Akechi's face heated up. 

"Perhaps, this is why you've heeded my call… it's strange though," Margaret hummed, as she observes the card, flipping it back and forth in her fingers, "A bond yet the card is blank, an empty space, it seems the bond wasn't what you thought it was, I assume?"

"I think that is hardly any of your business who I choose to associate with, Margaret-san." Akechi snapped, slamming his hands on the judge's desk. 

"I'm not here to judge you, Akechi-san." Margaret chuckled as she shook her head, setting the card on the desk, "After all, I'm not in that seat, am I?"

"Then, why are you here?" Akechi spat Margaret's question back at her. 

"I look at the facts as you make judgments on these facts. It would seem you are the invited guest of the room, regardless of the lack of my master's presence," Margaret deducted, a small smile appears on her face, "Nothing happens here without reason, and this room is linked directly to your destiny. Perhaps, it was fate we were meant to meet in this way. However, what stood in the way of this room before I could not tell you for sure. I would need to research more."

"Then what use are you to me?" Akechi scoffed, "and why am I here?" 

Margaret ignores him and holds up another tarot card she drew from her book, the imagery of a scale apparent, "It's justice, you want? You may be in the seat of judgment, but you've always wanted justice from that judgement. But Akechi-san, all actions have consequences, no matter how big or small. Is that something you're willing to accept? Is this a battle you want to fight? Will you accept the justice that comes from your judgment?" 

"I'm not a child; I've very aware of what the consequences of my actions are or could be. I'm not so weak I would bend underneath the weight of them, though." 

"Perhaps, but even so, you would still have to deal with the weight of the action regardless of it was right for you. Every decision has a weight regardless of the outcome. Your personal justice might have a cost too much to pay." Margaret bitterly smiled. "If that time came, could you bear it? Would you pay the cost?" 

"I've already said I will not break." Akechi scoffed, getting really irritated with Margaret's repeated questioning. It's getting repetitive; he knows what he has to achieve for his own sanity. After all, what did Margaret know about his ambitions?

"I think you should be careful what you wish for," Margaret warned him, and Akechi can't fathom what she means by that. He's been wishing for this since Shido cast his mother aside. Margaret continues, a cryptic smile on her face, "Shall we make a deal?" 

Sojiro doesn't understand what's wrong. Everything had been fine before Akira got food poisoning, so Sojiro doesn't know what could have possibly gone wrong in the period between then and now to make Futaba this angry with Akira. He knows sibling relationships could be up and down; after all, things with his own siblings could turn sour, mostly when they were younger. Sojiro knows how much Akira cares about Futaba, and he can't imagine Akira would have done anything to upset Futaba purposively. He is sure this is all just some misunderstanding that they could fix if Sojiro can find the reason. 

So, he's sitting here perplexed as Futaba and Akira eat dinner, on far ends of the café away from each other, each in two entirely different moods. 

"Ok, what In the world is going on between you two?" Sojiro sighed in frustration as he sets down the paper on the bar, attempting to get to the bottom of this. Because neither side is making any effort to fix the problem, "Futaba?"

Futaba doesn't say anything and doesn't look up from where she is typing furiously on her computer, but Sojiro knows how Futaba types when she is angry, and it's precisely how Wakaba typed to. Practically pounding each key with violent intent. He knows Futaba heard him too but didn't want to say anything, so he turns to his other kid.

"Akira?" 

Akira set down his fork once he finished his bite of curry and sighed, tapping the bar with an exhausted look in his eyes, "She's mad at me." 

"Do you think I'm stupid? I can see that." Sojiro scoffed, "Why is she mad at you? What could you have possibly done? Did you break one of her action figures?"

"What could he have possibly done?!" Futaba snapped, slamming her hands on the table in anger, and Sojiro is thoroughly surprised at the animosity radiating from his daughter as she resumes typing furiously, reluctant to explain her outburst. 

"Long story? Or Short Story?" Akira frowned, folding his arms and beginning to tug his bangs. 

"Short." Sojiro decided since if he heard the short, he could at least get an idea of what was going on. 

"Futaba and I are a part of the Phantom Thieves, but I broke a rule by going into the Metaverse without them since they were in Hawaii, and they think I went to the Metaverse to kill Principal Kobayakawa. But I didn't though I did break their trust, I'll admit. I went to see Jose, a kid who lives in the Metaverse. And they kicked me out of the group." Akira explained, tugging his bangs harder while avoiding Sojiro's eyes. "Simple and to the point." 

"AKIRA!" Futaba shrieked, her head whipping up from her computer as the anger bled into absolute horror, "YOU CAN'T— YOU DIDN'T—"

"Wait, wait, wait—" Sojiro huffed, pinching the brink of his nose, trying to make sense of the nonsensical story Akira had just delivered with the least amount of emotion Akira had ever delivered anything and based on Futaba's reaction. He can only assume there is SOME truth to it, but, "You are telling me that you and Futaba are a part of the Phantom Thieves. The ones that are on TV all the time now, the ones I can't even walk-through Shibuya without seeing their weird-ass logo—"

"Yusuke said it would capture the hearts of our fans—"

"The ones who are targeting criminals?!" Sojiro asked incredulously because he could not even imagine how in the world, the phantom thieves were only a ragtag group of kids. What has this world come to?

"IT'S NOT— WE—"

"Yup, that's us." Akira laughed awkwardly, "You should see our outfits in the Metaverse, we look super cool. Like superheroes rather than thieves or kids, for that matter. Although I could use different pants. I wonder if the Metaverse has tailors…" 

"AKIRA, WHAT THE FUCK?" Futaba cursed, angrily getting out of her seat to aggressively hit Akira in the shoulder, which Akira merely allowed her to do regardless because Sojiro knows Futaba isn't strong enough to do any real damage. Yet, there is an entirely different problem at hand than what he had first assumed. 

"I've been sheltering a member of the Phantom Thieves?" Sojiro growled angrily, the situation setting in now. Akira, who had promised not to cause any trouble, had just decided to up and start a band of thieves, coercing criminals to come clean? Behind his back? And they all just somehow came to the conclusion that it was a perfect idea? 

"Two, actually." Akira nodded, pointing at Futaba, who is white in the face by now. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? You can't just go telling people we are the Phantom Thieves! Why the fuck are you trying ruining my life?!" Futaba grunted as she started kicking Akira's leg as she continued to shove, "Haven't you done enough?!"

"What? Like he wasn't going to find out between the two of us? I'm not trying to ruin your life; I'm trying to make things easier for you! Trust me, this is will make things easier in the future!" Akira groaned, tugging on his bangs harder as Futaba continues to assault, seemingly not going to let up anytime soon, and Akira lets her. "I don't want to sneak behind Sojiro's back as much as you don't want to either. And besides, he's not going to kick you out, if anything, he'll kick me out, isn't that what you want?! I'm killing two birds with one stone here! I'm making this easier for you!"

"Trust you?!" Futaba scoffed, but angry tears start falling from her eyes, "How the fuck am I supposed to trust you when you went and did that?! You went behind our backs!" 

"Futaba, I'm sorry, I really am; I didn't mean to go and break your guy's trust, but…" Akira sighed in frustration, "Look, Ok, I was really trying to save him. I swear. You need to believe me." 

"THEN WHY IS HE DEAD, AKIRA?" Futaba screamed at him, shoving him even harder than Akira nearly fell off the barstool at the force, "EXPLAIN THAT, HUH?"

"OK, ENOUGH." Sojiro roared, coming around the bar with his hands on his hips. He needs to get to the bottom of this because he can't stand seeing either of his kids in discomfort or pain. Futaba looked like she might actually rip Akira in two. And he doesn't even know the full story, "Futaba, quit attacking him. Akira, start explaining now."

So, Akira weaved him this unbelievable tale as Futaba sits a few feet away, completely seething. About how Akira had founded the Phantom Thieves with Ryuji and his apparently talking cat. How they started targeting individuals that contributed to society's problems, how their goal was to reform society. How they could enter this other world with an app on their phones and how it had to do with Wakaba Ishiki's study on cognitive science. And Sojiro had a hard time believing it until he remembered Wakaba Ishiki's ominous warning to him about how she was going to die in a weird way. And then it happened. So how could he turn a deaf ear to Akira now?

"So, you guys change hearts through means of stealing people's distorted desires, so they are forced to look at their actions in a more realistic light," Sojiro concluded, absolutely fascinated by the concept because he remembers Wakaba Ishiki talking about it once within the same lines. But he frowned, "That's how you helped Futaba; you helped steal her distorted views of her mother. Helped to make her look at herself in a different light. Broke her out of her mindset. Changed her cognition or perspective." 

"I stole my own heart!" Futaba argued, folding her arms. 

"She did." Akira nodded in confirmation without any argument of the fact, and Sojiro remembered Akira telling him that earlier as well. Still, Sojiro can't deny Akira had some hand to play in Futaba's one-eighty. He was always grateful to Akira. 

"Don't agree with me!" Futaba hissed back. 

"Don't get me wrong, I am very angry with the both of you for participating in something so obviously dangerous. We need to have some serious talks about safety in all this, but what I don't understand is why are you so mad at him, Futaba?" Sojiro critically asked because he doesn't feel like he's getting all the pieces. 

"We made a pact, all the Phantom Thieves not to go into the Metaverse alone, and he broke it. He went in while everyone else was in Hawaii, and it was right around the time that the Shujin Principal died too," Futaba explained through gritted teeth, her knuckles clenched so hard they were turning white. 

"You think Akira killed his principal?" Sojiro deducted but is completely baffled about how Futaba could have even come to that conclusion in the first place. Sojiro could understand if the Phantom Thieves were angry at Akira because he assumed it was a potentially dangerous thing to do from the shadows Akira had talked about before. Akira could get seriously hurt. Sojiro could understand if they were angry at him for being far too reckless. But Murder? Akira? Murder someone? Akira, who doesn't get out of bed till like 12 when he doesn't have to? Akira, who would always volunteer to help out in his free time despite having school and apparently the Phantom Thieves. Akira, who did his damn best at everything. 

"I know how It looks, but Futaba, please, believe me, I didn't kill the principal!" Akira frowned, tugging his hair harder, "What do you want me to say? What do you need me to say to ease your mind?" 

"Tell me the truth!" Futaba demanded, slamming her hand on the counter. 

"You guys won't listen to the truth! I told you I didn't kill Kobayakawa!" Akira groaned, lowering his head into his hands. 

"Then why were you sneaking behind our backs?! Can you prove you didn't?!" 

Akira doesn't respond, though, leaving his face in his hands, the perfect depiction of exhaustion. 

"See, this is why!" Futaba growled before snatching her laptop and violently tearing open the door. "I'm going home!" 

"Hey, Futaba! Wait—" But Futaba slammed the door, effectively ending the said conversation. 

Sojiro sighed in frustration; this family dinner did not turn out well; he turned to look at Akira, who still remained in the same position at the booth with one question, "How did you fuck up so bad, kid?" 

Akira groaned but did not answer, refusing to take his head out of his arms. Sojiro frowned, unsure what to do in this situation; he is confident there is no manual out there for when your kids are the Phantom Thieves and get into an argument with each other about one of them murdering. So Sojiro does the only thing he knows how to do; he gets up and starts brewing a cup of coffee because it was a mundane task that helped focused his mind; maybe he could make sense of where his feelings are. He still isn't sure he could believe the whole other world concept, but he considers Wakaba Ishiki had found something, so he puts his disbelief aside for now.

He sets a saucer and a steaming cup of coffee in front of Akira, who slowly uncurls from himself to place his hands on the cup.

"You didn't murder your principal, did you?" Sojiro wondered. 

"No, I didn't murder Kobayakawa." Akira sighed tiredly, taking a sip of the coffee. 

"You know, the first thing I told you when you came to live here was don't make trouble." Sojiro frowned, remembering that day vividly since he had assumed Akira was a delinquent, but Akira was so different from his preconceptions. 

"I know, I'll pack up my things tonight and find somewhere…" Akira muttered, swirling the coffee in the cup with no real intention. 

"I'm not kicking you out, kid," Sojiro reassured him, a little taken aback by how quickly Akira just surrendered to the thought without even arguing it. "Look, despite how angry I was, I think the Phantom Thieves are doing some great things, even if you are totally bypassing the law. But a cognitive world can't be held to human laws, I would think. And you really helped out Futaba and me; I don't know what I would have done if Futaba had shut herself away forever. I felt useless, but I'm eternally grateful to you for stepping in to help where I couldn't. Do I think you've gotten yourself way in over your head? Oh, for sure. I don't think I can stop you regardless, but I'm just worried you will piss off the same people that Wakaba did. I need you to back out of the fights you can't win, kid. I can't lose you or Futaba too." 

Akira doesn't respond, merely taking another long sip of his coffee, avoiding Sojiro's eyes. Sojiro can read the guilt on his shoulders. 

"Look, as for things with your team, which I'm assuming is your ragtag group of friends and Futaba…" Sojiro attempts to finish, but he isn't sure what advice he can give Akira since Akira had got himself into that one. 

"I know I fucked up. I feel bad, and I don't know how to prove myself to them." Akira sighed quietly. "What a leader I am."

"Leaders fuck up too; you aren't immune; we are all human." Sojiro tried to reassure him, "Besides, you learned your lesson, right? I don't think what you did was right, and if you made an agreement, it's not good practice to go back on it, but I think you've figured that out. I can try talking to Futaba—"

"Don't. It's fine." Akira shook his head, decisively, "I don't think she would take it well coming from you. I don't need someone else to explain on my behalf." 

"It probably is something you need to work out between you and your team." 

Akira bit his lip, clutching the coffee In his hands with a vice iron grip, before asking quietly, "How am I supposed to give someone an answer they don't want to hear, even if it's the truth? When they don't want to hear the truth because they already believe something else, what am I supposed to do?" 

Sojiro sighed because that was a hard question that Akira shouldn't have to deal with. He is sure it stems from his assault record too. He is starting to believe more and more that Akira didn't assault the man and Akira was the victim of the fucked-up court system. The officials didn't take Akira seriously since he was a teen, or the man had more power over the situation, so Akira was sent to live with someone he didn't know with a criminal record he didn't deserve. Akira was failed by the adults that were supposed to help him. Sojiro knows he can't fix that, no matter what Sojiro does. The only thing Sojiro can do is try to be better than them. 

"I suppose you just have to keep trying like you're doing with the Phantom Thieves." 

  
Ann is still angry. There is no doubt about that. She feels betrayed and mystified as to why Akira would go into the Metaverse without them. And Kobayakawa just coincidentally dies the same week they are on vacation; Akira is stuck in Shibuya and goes into the Metaverse behind their backs? It can't be coincident. But she also wonders if the decision to kick Akira out was a mistake, Makoto had acted so rashly, and they all just followed her without a thought. Ann felt part of it could have been credited to the jet lag as once Ann had taken some time to decompress, she had felt guilty. But the guilt didn't outweigh the hurt.

She's torn because she doesn't know what to think anymore. Yusuke has brought up some valid points; they didn't see Akira kill Kobakayawa; it may have just really been an awful coincidence. There just isn't any proof; all the phantom thieves have are these suspicious facts about Akira that don't add up at all. Again, it's like trying to put together a fucking puzzle without the corner pieces. But they can't ignore these facts either, the details they can't fit together. What are they supposed to do? What is the right answer?

Not only was that a problem, but The Phantom Thieves have become so prominent in all of this. While they are worrying about whether the Phantom Thieves leader and founder is their literal antagonist, Shibuya has put them on this unbelievable pedestal of influence that Ann isn't sure is safe. They are in the spotlight, and it's frightening Ann to a degree. Everywhere she looks, there is their logo; every time she turns on the news, there they are. Society is waiting on bated breath for their next move, their next heist. The next criminal to fall at their feet. It's unnerving.

And this is the problem because it's not just about the Phantom Thieves anymore; it's about society watching them. If Akira does end up being the Black Mask, Akira does end up being behind the Mental Shutdowns and Psychotic Breakdowns. If Akira was the big evil villain all along, well, aren't the Phantom Thieves going to be seen as accomplices? 

  
If they don't do anything about Akira, they'll be held responsible for not stepping in like the ones in control. And if they do and they are wrong? Ann doesn't know what to think in that case. 

It's like that stupid trolley question, the one where the decision is either to kill the one in favor of saving the masses or kill the masses in favor of saving the one valuable life. Ann feels like it's some sort of rigged decision far beyond her mental capacity to decipher. Who do they throw under the trolley? Who does their responsibility lay to? It hurts to think about whatever decision they make regarding Akira; they will have to carry the burden of that decision, in the end, someone gets hurt.

Ann sighed for the umpteenth time as she taps her pencil on the empty notebook page in front of her. She should be listening; she should be taking notes. After all, they were supposed to be blending into society, and Makoto keeps reiterating they have to keep their grades up, so they don't look suspicious. But Ann can't focus; how can Makoto just expect them to magically be able to balance all of this on top of school? 

The Phantom Thieves aren't doing great as a unit; all they do is fight with each other. Their chat room has been a complete mess of bickering about what to do next regarding Okumura's Palace and Haru, and the constant source of stress, the situation with Akira. Futaba still needs to get the keywords to the Palace, so they can't go in yet, but they still haven't decided how to handle this mess of a situation. It's like no one is on the same wavelength anymore.

Ann doesn't think it's going to go well trying to do this Palace in the state they are in. She'll be brutally honest; she doesn't want to follow Makoto's orders. Makoto, while claiming to be the brains, makes decisions that are rash and reckless. Ann knows Akira does the same thing, she can admit that, but the difference is Akira is far, far stronger and resourceful than Makoto is in many more aspects. Akira can afford to be reckless, but Makoto can't. She refused to see that, though. 

"Takamaki-san!" Mr. Inui's voice cut through her thought, jolting her out of her daze. 

"Oh! Oh yes? What was the question?" Ann quickly whipped her head up to the teacher, dropping her pen. She had been so caught up in trying to figure out what to do; she hadn't even been paying attention to the lecture.

"I'll ask you once more. Do you know who invented this instrument?" Mr. Inui sighed, but Ann has literally no idea what they are talking about in the slightest. At her panicked look, Mr. Inu sighed again, his brow furrowing, "Think very carefully, Takamaki-san; it was in the reading you were supposed to do."

"Oh, Um—" She scrambled, flipping through her textbook, but fuck, she totally doesn't know what they are talking about or what chapter it was. She definitely didn't do the reading.

"Joseph-Ignace Guillotin." A quiet voice whispered behind her.

"It was named after Joseph-Ignace Guillotin, sir." Ann hastily answered, cringing a bit that Akira had to feed her the answer even when they weren't speaking terms.

"That's right, Takamaki-san, it was indeed named after him; I would ask you to be a little more attentive regarding this lecture." Mr. Inui said.

"Of course, sorry, sir." She nodded, but she has too many thoughts running through her head to consider following said advice. 

Even though she knew she had a responsibility to the public right now to do the right thing because right now, The Phantom Thieves are in the spotlight and have far too much influence than a group of high schoolers should have, she missed Akira.

Akira and Ryuji had made it bearable after Shiho moved and switched schools. Ann doesn't think she could have survived this god-awful school without them. She misses the times when they would just hang on the school roof, even when they weren't going to mementos or Palaces. When they would just laugh about stupid things when it felt like they were only high schoolers and not some vigilante group the public was heavily relying on. And she enjoyed the other's companies as well and what they offered to the table, but she missed those times dearly.

What is she supposed to do? With Akira's possibility of having something to do with the mental shutdowns, she can't merely make a decision that only benefits her. She can't aid in something she doesn't believe in. She doesn't know what to do; all she knows is she's divided much as the rest of the Phantom Thieves are.

The bell rings, signaling the end of the school day, and she wonders if the Thieves should regroup or if she should just hang out at the underground mall or something. Her phone went off, and she pulled it out of her pocket.

It's just more bickering; Ryuji and Makoto are butting heads over their next moves and who should be in charge. Makoto argues that she should be in charge still since she's the team advisor. Ann wants to point out that technically Makoto appointed herself to that position even if Akira didn't put up any qualms about it. Not that Makoto actually did anything useful as team advisor when Akira was leading them. Ryuji has made his point that he was there before Makoto, and Ann has got to give him props for trying to pull the seniority card on Makoto. It doesn't go well, and Ann just decides it's a shopping day. 

She packed up her stuff and is ready to leave without saying anything to Akira, but it seems her cold shoulder doesn't really matter as when she turns to leave, she finds Akira dead asleep at his desk. Full on, asleep, even drooling a little bit. She shook her head; she can't believe she gets called out in the middle of class for not paying attention when Akira falls asleep behind her. She makes her way out the door.

"Ann! Don't you think I have a point?" Ryuji ambushed her outside the classroom door from where he usually waits by the door.

She sighed, "Ryuji, can we just not?"

"What?! I didn't even say anything yet; hear me out!" Ryuji begged her, but Ann doesn't feel like talking about it because she doesn't think Makoto or Ryuji should be leading. Ryuji is not a tactician, and Makoto's leading style just doesn't keep them united. She knows this discourse will lead to more fighting, and she is tired and doesn't want to deal with this.

"Oh, hello, you two!" Haru approached them, a broad smile on her face, "I was just coming to find Aki-chan but ran into you all as well!"

"Hey…Haru…" Ryuji said reluctantly, and Ann discreetly steps on his foot because there is no reason for his rudeness, "Ann! What the fuck!?"

"Is um—" Haru frowned, pinching her fingers together with a look of upset, "Is something wrong? Did something happen between you guys and Aki-chan? I've noticed the group chat has been relatively silent, and we don't eat lunch together any more… it's a little sad, what happened?"

Ann sighed; she doesn't think Haru could be involved in all this. Haru just seems too gentle of a soul to participate in such vile things. But Ann also knows if this is the case, then Haru probably doesn't know what is going on with her father either. She doesn't know how to handle this situation, "Well, uh, it's difficult to explain…"

"I think if there is a misunderstanding, then you should talk about it with him. I'm sure Aki-chan will listen; he cares for you all very much." Haru offered.

"Oh, sure he does," Ryuji snorted sarcastically, with an incredulous look on his face, "I'm sure he cares very much for me as he lied straight at my face. That bastard thinks he can say whatever he wants, and we'll just believe him!"

"Ryuji!" Ann snapped, "Lower your voice and stop being a jerk to Haru! She's just concerned!"

"What?! Am I wrong?" Ryuji scoffed, folding his arms with a furious sneer on his lips, "It's not the first time it's happened to me. My father said he cared about my mother and me but lied directly to our faces. And we just fucking believed him, and guess what? We were wrong, and he straight up left."

"Ryuji." Ann breathed, stunned, her face falling. She hadn't even stopped to consider how Ryuji may feel about this. She knew a bit about Ryuji's back story, but she didn't know the details; she is sure there is more to the story that Ryuji wants to let on, especially with how he phrased some things. Ann never asked explicitly, but she is sure Ryuji's dad abused him and his mother, and she can only imagine how painful that can be. Ann has never honestly had any problems with her own parents even if they weren't around, but to have someone you love, who was supposed to raise and love you, just walk out of your life. Ann understands why Ryuji is taking this so hard.

Akira was Ryuji's best friend; It's personal for Ryuji to have someone close to him straight up lie to his face just like before. Someone he cared about. He's lashing out because he's hurt by the potential of Akira's feelings being fakes, of being manipulative.

"Ryuji…" Haru frowned; a look of sadness appears as she fidgets with her fingers, "My situation isn't anything like yours…but I do understand the feeling of being lied to. Especially by my father as well." 

"You do?" Ann blinked, not expecting the conversation to take this turn, but it might be useful. Ryuji is getting her to open up about her father, and Ann thinks this is a good thing; they can determine how Haru truly feels.

She nodded sadly, "My father…and I have a complicated relationship, and even though my father claims he's doing the best for me, I don't believe his words anymore. I believe he might have loved me at one point, but I don't know if that's true now. I suppose people just change is all."

"Haru… It's hard, isn't it? To be lied to from those we are closest to." Ryuji muttered, his anger fading into hurt as he tapped his foot on the ground idly.

"Yes." Haru nodded, but she shook her head, "But forgive me for being brash; I really think Aki-chan does truly care for you all. Even before the beach trip, before I met you all. You are all he talked about. He talked about your achievements Ryuji, how you overcame every shortcoming you faced, and how he admired your drive to keep going despite it all. And Ann, he talked about your modeling gigs and how hard you are working to improve yourself, and how strong you were for Shiho."

"He…said all that?" Ryuji frowned, digging his toe into the ground harder.

"Yes! I have screenshots if you really need the proof, but I think you should give Aki-chan a chance." Haru said, "He's not like the crappy adults in our life, Ryuji."

Ann frowned; she gets what Haru is saying, and the fact Akira had told Haru about them was…something. But there are more things at stake here than Haru realized. It wasn't just about them. They can't make a decision based on sentimentality. 

"Yeah…but—" Ryuji bit his lip, and Ann thanks the heavens he's at least careful about what he says, "It's complicated."

"Because you are the Phantom Thieves?" Haru tilted her head curiously.

"Did Akira tell you that?!" Ann asked, forcing herself to keep her voice down because they didn't need another person knowing their goddamn secret identities. It was already bad enough Akira literally outright told Sojiro about it, one of the things Futaba had been complaining about in the group chat. Ann stopped and wondered, Did this mean Haru really did know about the Metaverse and her Father's deal with the black mask? How much does Haru know if she was bringing it up?

"Oh! No, no, I came to my own conclusions! I swear," Haru shook her head and looked at the ground guiltily, "The first calling card was at Shujin...and I may have overheard some of your conversations since I went up to the roof to garden. Ryuji can be quite energetic…"

"Shit." Ryuji blanched, and Ann knows why, because sometimes Ann and Ryuji will go up to the roof during lunch when they aren't fighting, but it seems they may not have been as careful as they should have been. Ann corrects herself; Ryuji was not as cautious as he should have been. She swears his voice is dialed continuously up to a ten.

"Way to go, Dumbass," Ann muttered, narrowing her eyes at Ryuji.

"Did you not hear the part where YOU were up there too?" Ryuji barked back, "You always blame me even though you were a part of it!" 

"Oh! I won't tell anyone!" Haru reassured them sincerely but frowned, "I did want to ask you something…but I wouldn't feel right asking while your group is in disarray. I'm not sure what happened, but I think the Phantom Thieves would need to be united in their endeavors, so I'll bring it up later at a more appropriate time if it's alright."

"Is Akira working for your father as the black mask?" Ryuji cuts straight to the point, and Ann wants to slap him over the head for his recklessness, this conversation is so not going the direction she thought it would, but at least most of the students had left by now. She wants to know why Ryuji would ask THAT question straight off the bat. 

"I'm sorry…Akira working for my father?" Haru tilted her head in genuine confusion, "It would be the first I heard of it…and a black mask? Is that…a codeword? Um, I'm not sure what Masks have to do with this? I've only seen Akira wear glasses?"

"Wait, so you don't know about the metaverse?" Ann questioned because it seemed Haru honestly did not know what they were talking about. "Shadows?"

"Meta…verse?" Haru frowned but a smile spread across her face, "Oh! Is this like a game? Like, um, dungeons and dragons? Ah, I'm not sure that this has to do with what we were talking about?"

"Oh." Ann blinked because she thoroughly believes Haru. But before she could say anything, she heard a commotion coming from downstairs.

"Is that the detective prince? Goro Akechi?"

"What's he doing at Shujin?"

"Ah! He's so handsome! Do you think I can get a picture with him?"

"Wait, are they on about Akechi?" Ryuji mutters before Goro Akechi appears from the stairwell right next to him, in his usual grey blazer and well-kept appearance, and yet he looks relatively impatient.

"Akechi-san! What a surprise!" Haru greeted politely.

"Okumura-san, nice to see you as well." Akechi politely greeted before turning to Ann, "Ann-san, Where is your classroom?"

"Oh, it's—" Ann mumbled, taken aback by the fact Akechi was at their school, interrupting their potentially serious conversation. She points to the classroom across from the stairwell they are standing in. And Akechi thanked her politely and marches off towards the classroom, murder in his step, leaving them in a wake of confusion.

"What the fuck?" Ryuji muttered as they all subconsciously decide to follow him because he looks vaguely furious, and all of them are morbidly curious. They peek into the classroom with only a few students lingering around and one sleeping, Akira Kurusu, still passed out at his desk.

Akechi quickly marches over to his desk, ignoring the other students' surprise, and less than gently slams his hands on the desk. The sound resonated off the walls of the classroom. Akira jolted up like a shadow sent a Zionga down his spine, his glasses askew on the brink of his nose and his hair a wild mess as he blinks sleepily up at Akechi.

"I apologize for surprising you and disturbing your nap, Kurusu-kun, but It seems you have slept through our meeting time, and I dislike being stood up." Akechi politely informed Akira, hands still on the desk, and Ann gets the feeling he isn't apologetic at all.

"Oh…Akechi," Akira blinked, lifting up his glasses to rub his eyes, "Must have dozed off during last period."

"I'd say so, seeing as school ended a while ago." Akechi sighed, lifting his arms and folding his arms, "I think you should take your studies a little more seriously."

"Actually, Aki-chan is top of his class!" Haru informed with a bright smile from the doorway. "He studies very diligently!" 

"Huh." Akechi tapped a finger on his chin as he watched Akira slowly get his belongings together; he scoffed quietly, "Figures."

"Ok, I'm ready," Akira announced, getting up from his desk, his form slouched from the exhaustion of his nap.

Ann and Ryuji immediately jump away from the door as Akechi and Akira make their way out with Haru in tow.

"Ann-san, Ryuji-san, I hope you have a pleasant day." Akechi gives them a courteous nod before heading in the opposite direction.

"Ah, yeah, what he said." Akira laughed awkwardly when he addressed them, but both Ann and Ryuji narrow their eyes at him; Haru looked on awkwardly, unsure of what to say at the moment before he sighed, "Alright, cool."

And gives Haru a friendly nod before heading after Akechi.

Once both Akira and Akechi are down the stairs and out of mind. Haru turns to them, "So…is Akechi-san a part of the Phantom Thieves too?"

"What? No, he's been against us!" Ryuji sputtered, "Haven't you heard him on the news lately?"

"Actually, I have been following recent developments, but Akechi-san seems to have been gentler on you guys of late." Haru pondered, then frowned, "Though your right, I just assumed since he was at the beach event that he was a part of the group… I'm sorry for making that assumption. I guess it wouldn't make sense since he had opposing views of you on his television interviews."

"Wait. Akechi comes here mad, and he claims to be stood up…" Ann muttered before her face blanched, "Does that mean they are dating?!"

"For real?!" Ryuji exclaimed alongside her.

"I mean, we shouldn't make that assumption yet before Aki-chan confirms it." Haru tried to point out, but both Ryuji and Ann cannot help but freak out.

After all, what if Akira tells AKECHI about the Phantom Thieves?

  
Akechi can't stop thinking about the velvet room or the key Margaret had given him to access it. He can barely understand its existence or Margaret's existence for that matter. A room where wild cards go to fuse their persona and become stronger, it seems suspicious yet, right. Despite that, he hasn't made a deal with Margaret. He's waiting, collecting the information and figuring out if he can gather more on it. But he doesn't know any other wildcards. And the way Margaret talked about it made it seem it was a rare ability. Which didn't help his cause in the least. 

He's annoyed, not only at the lack of information he has, but also Akira never texted him back, and Akechi had to go out of his way to pick up the other from school. Akechi was most definitely going to make him foot the bill for his train trip. 

But he had definitely learned something rather interesting from the trip, at least. Or at least something that confirmed what he had already suspected, that Akira was at odds with the Phantom Thieves right now.

  
  
"What could you have possibly done to piss off your group so bad they shunned you?" Akechi wondered as they made their way to Okumura Foods. 

"Ah, you know, just a misunderstanding." Akira muttered, half-heartedly, and chuckled, "You would be surprised at what I'm capable of." 

"You do prove yourself to get dumber and dumber as time carries on." Akechi scoffed.

"You say that, yet how many games of chess have you won, Akechi-san?" Akira cheekily retorted, swinging his arm over Akechi's shoulder. 

"I can very easily harm you in reality, Kurusu-Kun," Akechi growled, roughly pulling away from Akira's misplaced camaraderie. 

"Ah, so that's where the outfit comes from," Akira nodded understandingly, "Kinky, but hey, I don't shame. You do you."

"What could you possibly mean by that, Kurusu-kun?"

"The whole BDSM Pajama thing, you know with the leather belts and harness thing you have, and how it's like a nearly skintight suit." Akira pointed out innocently, mimicking how a harness would go on, and Akechi's face goes bright red as the couple they had been walking by turns and gives them a strange look, definitely hearing what Akira had said.

"IT IS NOWHERE NEAR THAT." Akechi hissed, managing to keep his voice from the others around them, "I don't need you spreading false information around my fans and ruining my reputation!" 

Akira laughed, "Oh come one, admit it! That's what it looks like!" 

"Shut the fuck up!" Akechi muttered, dragging Akira the rest of the way to the little side yard of Okumura Foods before he says something even more controversial and people get ideas. 

"What, then, are you trying to mimic a Yugioh Character?" Akira snorted. 

"This conversation ends here!" Akechi demanded, not giving Akira time to prepare before Akechi starts up the Meta app, plunging them into the Metaverse. Okumura Foods ripples into the space station that they were in before. Akechi doesn't want to think about the implications of what Okumura's distortion is, though he is sure it has to do with the rumors about how he treats Big Bang Burger employees. 

Akira is full out laughing beside him. Akechi is wholly exhausted with his immaturity, about to ask what Akira is laughing at this time, before realizing which outfit he is in. Loki's twisted and ragged black outfit full-on display. 

"You are a child." Akechi enunciated before switching his outfit to Robin Hood's outfit. He would never admit it, but he prefers how Robin Hood's outfit looked compared to Loki's. It's stupid, but he's always wanted a red cape. Like the one his mother bought for him when he was a child and infatuated with TV heroes. 

"I am appropriately mature for my age," Akira reassured, holding back his laughter in favor of looking around the space station. Probably for the thing Akechi had noticed, there weren't any doors to continue further into the station. Just a mechanical device in the middle of the lobby. 

Akechi is about to walk up to it before he finds Akira fixated on an empty spot to the side of the room, so he wondered, "What are you looking at? There is nothing there." 

"Ah, no, um." Akira shook his head, tugging on his hair as he brings his focus back to the middle of the room, "Nothing, I thought I saw a mouse."

"In the middle of a space station." Akechi pointed out, incredulously, "In space."

"Yeah, it had a cute astronaut helmet," Akira laughed before sauntering over to the mechanical device in the center of the room. 

"It's an elevator." Akechi pointed out that coming to a conclusion, it's in the lobby; therefore, if this palace mimics the Okumura Food building, he is sure of what this is. Yet, it's more of a platform than a traditional elevator. The problem is, how do they work it. 

"This would be so much easier with Oracle here…" Akira mumbled, circling around what Akechi assumed worked the elevator, but neither of them knows how it works. 

"Oracle?"

"Ah, Futaba." Akira corrected, "She could hack it…however, we might have to find another way. Maybe there is a switch around or something to trigger it. Shouldn't take too long to find it."

"That's simple." 

Akira shrugged, "It's usually how it is."

"One would think, all these rulers would be more guarded." Akechi wondered, "If a group of high schoolers can just wander in and find a magical switch to the core of their secrets then it really begs the question doesn't it?" 

"I mean, I didn't mean quite that simple." Akira shook his head with a chuckle, "They are guarded to some extent but ah, if you're feeling guilty then often you want to be punished. I think I read a study on it once." 

"Oh, an interesting take. You are proposing the simplicity of the puzzles within a palace is due to self-sabotage? Fascinating." Akechi tilted his head, it wasn't something he thought of before. He had been thinking along the line of how these influential people were only following their ego and their sense of intelligence completely lacked within their palaces. Akechi begins walking around, starting the search as he digested this thought of guilt and punishment. He knows Okumura is on guard; it's evitable in his paranoia when he contacts Shido. So, this 'switch' could be a little harder to find.

He circles the perimeter of the lobby, looking for anything obvious that could work the elevator. A circuit box, a button something glowing, but after a few careful circulations, Akechi realized this may be harder than he intentionally thought. He can't find anything of the sort. And Akira is the most unhelpful piece of shit he's ever seen. 

"What are you even doing?" Akechi frowned in frustration as he watched Akira stand there, doing absolutely nothing and seemingly deep in thought.

"Hang on, I'm looking for it," Akira muttered as he did absolutely nothing to prove this fact, remaining with his hand tugging on his hair with his eyes closed. 

"Looking for it? What do you mean you looking for it? You're standing there idly with absolutely no effort in looking for it!" Akechi scoffed in frustration as he folded his arms in displeasure. "You don't even have your fucking eyes open to look for it! In what world is what you're doing defined as 'looking for it?! Truly?!'" 

Akira turned towards him, opening his focused eyes, but instead of being them being his usually warm grey, they are a vibrant red, contrasting with the cool tones of the spaceship that they are in. Akechi froze because he was not expecting THAT. It's...stunning, but also, he has to wonder why the fuck Akira's eyes are doing that, to begin with. 

"I said, I'm LOOKING for it." Akira snickered, throwing Akechi his signature smirk as he narrows his eyes, doing a visual scan of the room they are in. 

"Why are your eyes doing that?" Akechi wondered. Because he can't come up with a plausible reason as to why Akira's eyes would be turning red. 

"Doing what? Looking for the thing you so kindly asked me to open my eyes to look for?" 

"You insufferable piece of attic trash," Akechi muttered, thoroughly frustrated that he could not literally strangle Akira right now in this very moment because Akira is fucking immune to it. 

"You have the cutest pet names for me," Akira chuckled, tugging on his bangs harder as he scans the room one more time.

"Why are your eyes turning fucking RED?" 

"What? You can change your outfit in a split-second, but I can't make my eyes turn red?" Akira pouted, his red eyes fading into his usual grey as his form relaxed, and he leans his hand on his hip, "Come on, Akechi, are you still questioning it? It's all cognition~." 

"Then, by your logic, you should be able to change your outfit just as easily." Akechi scoffed. 

"You're no fun," Akira sighed, before shaking his head, "I'm using my Third Eye to scan the area for hints and clues, and apparently the side effect is my eyes turn red…huh, I wonder if they do that in reality too…"

"Your third eye?" Akechi murmured before the realization hit him like a hammer, "YOU ARE NOT PSYCHIC."

"Aha, so you seem to think." Akira laughed.

And Akechi comes to another startling realization that he should have come to at the beginning, Akira is deluded in the genuine sense. Essentially, if he genuinely believed he was psychic, then that cognition could carry over into the Metaverse, presenting as a sort of sixth sense. Yet, it's the absolute most bullshit and deluded thing Akechi has ever considered. And Akechi fully believes that is what has happened because this is Akira, and of course, Akira would fool himself into thinking he was psychic.

Akechi is absolutely mystified at the train wreck Akira is. 

"Oh! Found it, haha, it was hidden." Akira laughed, looking up at the dome ceiling of the lobby. With a quick shot of his grappling hook, he hits what Akechi assumed is the elevator's control panel. It breaks with the sound of something electrical powering down. Akechi is half impressed and half incredulous that Akira has manifested a working six sense ability in the metaverse on pure mental delusion. 

"You broke it!" Akechi frowned, turning back to the mechanism. 

"I did not; it's fine." Akira shook his head, pushing the mechanism again, and it transforms into a lever, "See?"

"You could have broken it." Akechi scoffed, folding his arms as Akira pulls the lever and the elevator goes down. 

"Ah, your pessimism and lack of faith in me are so endearing." Akira sighed in mock pleasure as the elevator reached the floor below. In another corridor of the spaceship, Akechi wondered how big this station was.

"I think it'll be quite interesting what this spaceship will hold." Akechi pondered, ignoring Akira's useless humor. 

"Don't you already know what Okumura is guilty of?"

"Yes, but the way their desires present themselves is always fascinating." Akechi nodded as they start wandering carefully through the halls, no shadows in sight at the moment. But that didn't mean they shouldn't be careful. 

"I guess, yet he's not very original, is he? I mean, for god's sake, he's a CEO, yet he can't get more creative than a spaceship and his workers being robots? I mean, honestly." Akira critiqued, "Adding that to his list right now, excessive and unoriginal use of tropes." 

Akechi is baffled about how Akira looks at things and how careless he is about issues presented at hand. It's the one thing Akechi can't make heads or tails of over their team-up from unusual circumstances. Akechi knows Akira is smart, he looks at things in a different refreshing way. He offers different perspectives to things Akechi hadn't even thought of before. Akira stimulates his mind in a way he's never had with another person before. Yet, and he supposed he can't see what goes on in Akira's mind, Akira makes some dumbass decisions that Akechi doesn't see the logic behind. Regardless, he hopes once he works alongside Akira then Akechi can decipher him better. 

“On another note about your theory about self-sabotage earlier, does it differ between guilt from the crimes they committed or from another source? A different reason for the guilt?"

“Is there a difference?" Akira wondered, pausing momentarily in the hallway. His face falls slightly behind the mask, "If you are feeling guilty, then doesn’t that mean you’ve done something wrong? You know you’ve done something wrong and you don’t know how to atone, so you hope for punishment, for atonement. Salvation. The reason doesn't matter, in the end, you are still guilty and I think they all know that subconsciously. Guilt is guilt in the end.”

“Then by your reasoning, you are a messiah.” Akechi laughed at the brazen explanation and how it applied to Akira's situation. “Is that what you think you are, Kurusu? A god, oh righteous leader of the Phantom Thieves? You've decided to take the step above as if your actions are justified, give these criminals the 'atonement' they desire. You've taken matters into your own hands, delivering these criminals the proper punishment that society deems fit. Yet, regardless of your stance, here you are working with the worst of them, is your plan to give me the 'atonement' you believe I need yet don't want? Will you pass your misplaced salvation on me, Akira Kurusu?" 

Akira stopped and turned to him, his next answer taking Akechi off guard. 

"Akechi. I honestly don't give a fuck what you do or did." Akira turned to him with a face so serious that Akechi surprisingly believes what Akira claimed. Akira, despite knowing of Akechi's crimes, has never shown any sort of outward negative judgment. He's never said anything against Akechi, yet Akechi is waiting for it to come. He knows he is not blameless in any of this which he has already accepted. Akechi knows his sins, and why he has committed them. 

But, Akechi still can't wrap his head around since Akira is the leader of the Phantom Thieves. But Akira just seemed like he genuinely didn't care, and Akechi cannot fathom why that is. By all standards, Akira should have 'stolen his heart' by now; should have tried to regurgitated his unwelcome justice down Akechi's throat, but he hasn't.

Akira doesn't seem to understand the weight of Akechi's sins quite yet. 

Akira's nose scrunched up as he added with a lukewarm expression, "I relatively give a fuck about what you do."

"Relatively?" 

Akira shrugged, "I mean, it would be nice if you didn't kill Haru's dad." 

"Really, that's the argument you're making with me right now. 'I think it would be nice if you didn't kill Haru's dad?' Because your lukewarm attitude is going to change my mind?" Akechi asked at him incredulously. 

"The main argument, but I'll send you my essay on why it would be beneficial to not Kill Okumura later for all our sakes…probably on paper since Futaba hacked my texts…." Akira nodded before grimacing at the thought, "You know what, never mind next safe room, yeah, I'll give you the verbal edition."

"Wait…wait… You didn't write any of this down, right?" Akechi wondered, a bit of terror at how careless Akira would be.

"Psh, no, it's all in my head." Akira laughed, tapping his forehead before he frowned. "Well, maybe I did put in my journal?"

"YOU—" 

"Ah! Battle time Akechi-san!" Akira laughed as a shadow rounds the corner, and it's not a surprise; it takes the initial form of a robot. Before Akechi can protest, Akira leaps on it and rips off its helmet…mask? Head? Whatever concealed the true shadow within. The shadow distorts and jumps into five separate shadows in front of them—a weird-looking metal bird surrounded by electricity. Akechi assumed the shadows would be able to electrocute them if not careful. 

"Five of them be on your guard," Akechi announced, shifting his posture into offense, his saber at his side. Akira is by his side, dagger in hand, and Akechi wonders why that's his weapon. It's so useless. Well, not meaningless, but it requires getting in close to said enemy to really make a damaging attack. Then Akechi realized it's the perfect weapon for Akira. It requires a level of confidence and recklessness that Akira did, in fact, possess. Regardless, Akechi thinks it's a stupid weapon. 

"Ah, they are easy. Not even worth the SP," Akira cackled, raising his hand to his mask. 

Akechi wanted to argue because these Shadows are more on the medium-dangerous side, and they don't know anything about them. To call them easy was a reckless deduction, even more, to suggest not hitting them with a magic attack. Still, a sadistic part of Akechi wants to see Akira fall flat on his ass and make a fool out of himself, so Akechi smirked, taking a step back, "Very well then, YOU can handle them. I will watch your undoubtedly foolproof technique of dealing with shadows with no information on them."

"If you insist." Akira laughed, and Akechi waits on bated breath for karma to hit like the recoil from a cannon shot. He knows Akira can handle himself and his affinities were barely nonexistent, so he's not too worried about the consequences. It would be fun to see Akira suffer from some shock he settled on. 

"Alice!" Akira yelled, summoning persona, the small little girl that Akechi still can't decipher. She's as much of an enigma as Akira is. And Akira yells out his secondary command, "PLEASE DIE FOR ME!" 

Akechi has never heard that spell before, and he can't fathom that's an actual skill. It has to be some sort of bluff since there is no way in hell Akira can yell that and—

A group of huge ass teddy bears runs past Akechi from behind, taking him by surprise. But what is even more surprising is the bombs strapped onto the bear's backs. They laugh and run at the metal birds and explode with contact, a burst of light. As the air clears of smoke, the shadows are completely gone. Disintegrated by the explosion. 

"What the—" Akechi is at a loss of words from the stunning show, a little girl persona who he assumed it based off of Alice In wonderland. Akira's command of Please Die for me. A hoard of suicide bomber teddy bears and the fact he can read Akira's SP now and not a drop of it had been spilled in the attack that should have cost so much more for an instakill spell of that level. "What the fuck—That isn't possible! You can't—"

"All you got to do is ask nicely." Akira laughed, patting him on the shoulder as he walked by, heading towards the rest of the corridor. 

Akechi realized Akira is far more of a puzzle than he can ever imagine. 

  
"There was supposed to be a request to be filled!" Ryuji argued from the back seat of the Mona bus. His voice was frustrated and exhausted before he added, "See, this is the thing, Makoto, you keep jumping into things without researching! Maybe if you had actually looked into it more, we wouldn't have wasted this trip into Mementos for nothing! Oh, except for almost getting us killed! That went absolutely well; my ass still hurts because of that; thank you SO SO MUCH."

"It's Queen." Makoto hissed from her spot at the driver's seat, her hands gripping the wheel. This trip has been non-stop arguing and bickering between them all, "If you had listened to me, you wouldn't have almost gotten killed!"

"No, your plan wouldn't have worked against that shadow! It was immune to forget!" Ann barked from the passenger seat, "How many times do we have to go over this?!" 

"The idea was to make it think we were trying to make it forget then hit him with something else!" Makoto exclaimed, making a turn around the corner far too roughly than she should have. "It's called strategy!" 

"Hey! Be careful!" Morgana growled, his voice coming out through the speakers. "Quit running me into walls and taking corners too tight! It hurts! Your gonna waste my SP healing myself then all your asses!"

"I'm trying to find this shadow, and none of you are very helpful right now!" Futaba shouted from the back, folding her arms. "I just need some peace and quiet to scan for them! Get over it, Queen did something stupid and almost got us killed, and Mona brought us back. Let's leave it at that!"

"It wasn't stupid! It was a strategy!" Makoto argued again, her knuckles turning white. What do the Phantom Thieves know anyway? None of them have the experience in strategy she does nor the skill; they simply cannot comprehend the brilliance of her move. It's logic, make the enemy think you are doing one thing, then blindside them with another attack! It's a sound strategy. And people not listening to her is why her plan didn't work; it only works if all the pieces fall into place. 

"IT WASN'T STRATEGY; IT WAS SUICIDE." Ryuji snapped, slamming his hands on the headrest in front of him. "And you didn't even listen to any of our suggestions! We all had valid alternatives!"

"Oh, because trying to blast it to smithereens with a Mazionga without prior knowledge to its affinities is strategy?" Makoto scoffed, offended by their lack of faith in her. As if Ryuji's plan was so much better. What if they reflected electricity? Then all of them would have been severely fucked. The Phantom Thieves were so used to just letting Akira doing the fighting, letting him just obliterate everything with Alice but Makoto knows they can't do that and none of the Phantom Thieves don't seem to understand they can't run into battles without a plan anymore. They have to be careful, they have to think smart. She's so frustrated, between the fighting and Ryuji trying to undermine her decisions, no one is taking her seriously. 

"It worked for Akira!" Ann argued, "Why wouldn't it work for us?! You didn't even let us try! You've ignored every idea that we've had in favor of your so-called strategy that didn't even work!" 

"WE ARE NOT AS STRONG AS AKIRA," Makoto yelled back, almost at the end of her wit with them, "AND IT WOULD HAVE WORKED HAD YOU LISTENED TO MY INSTRUCTIONS!" 

"Isn't the best defense, offense?" Yusuke quietly suggested from the back seat, next to Futaba.

"Yes, but there are SMARTER ways of doing it!" Makoto agreed but glared at Ryuji in the rearview mirror. 

"I agree with Queen! We need to be smarter about how we approach battle from now on, Akira could afford not to have a plan, we do not have that luxury here!" Morgana growled through the speaker, "You guys are being too brash!"

"Are you calling me dumb!?" Ryuji hissed at Makoto, ignoring Morgana's argument, "Like you didn't just get us killed?! Oh because my suggestion was so outrageous even though it has worked in the past?!"  
  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! Pullover!" Futaba gasped, sitting up in her seat quickly, "Go around the corner and pull over!"

"Did you find it, Oracle?" Ann wondered, perking up at Futaba's excitement.

"Even better!" Futaba nodded, and Makoto quickly pulls around the corner, but it's a dead-end, not the usual red distortion where the shadows hide but instead, something else.

It's Jose's shop. Makoto sighed; of course, Futaba would be looking for him instead. It had been brought up before since Akira had claimed to have been visiting Jose. But, Makoto had told them they needed to deal with the request first before finding Jose since Jose was hard to track down in the Metaverse without Akira who magically seemed to know which exact dead ends he would be at. But, yet again, the Phantom Thieves have gone against her order. 

"Oh, hey!" Jose waves at them from where he is swinging his legs on the hood of his buggy. Makoto reluctantly brings the bus to a halt in front of Jose's shop.

"Jose-chan!" Futaba exclaimed as they all clamor out of the bus surrounding his shop. Morgana turns back into his cat form, Futaba hops onto the buggy next to Jose and gives him a noogie, "I'm so glad we found you!" 

"Oh!" Jose blinked, looking around, "Now you are coming to Mementos without him as well?" 

Makoto rolls those words around cryptically in her brain. So, Jose confirms Akira did, in fact, come to the Metaverse without them. If Jose has seen him, then that places him here. As for a time frame…

"Jose-chan, how have you been? Find some good flowers?" Ann smiled nicely at him, patting his head as a mother would a child, conveniently ignoring his previous statement. 

"Yeah! It's—"

"Jose, what did you mean? You've seen Akira here without us?" Makoto demanded, her voice forceful, and rough; Jose might be the one witness they can use to prove Akira is, without doubt, the black mask. The one who can give them a concrete answer. Makoto is sure Jose holds the key. They need to skip the fluff conversation and get to the point. It's just a waste of time. 

Jose recoils back a bit at Makoto's abrasive tone, but slowly nodded, "Yeah, we talked for a bit, and I took him around on my buggy."

"Makoto, maybe we should—" Yusuke tried to speak up, but Makoto cuts him off. She has to know; she has to get to the bottom of this. And the rest of the Phantom Thieves would get nowhere by coddling Jose as they usually did. 

"When, Jose, When did you see Akira? Can you give me a specific timeframe?" Makoto asked seriously, folding her arms. 

"Um…" Jose frowned contemplatively, as his little thing that everyone assumes is a nose wrinkles up before his face brightens up, "I'd say I saw him when I needed to see him, I was getting a little discouraged by my lack of progress in understanding humans, my studies haven't been fruitful, and Akira came along as I was contemplating. He always comes along when I don't understand something! I've learned so much from him and you guys! One day I'll be able to understand humans with your help!"

"Jose…" Ann murmurs, her face twisting up in sentimentality.

"Jose, this is serious!" Makoto demanded, angered by the vague response that did not answer her question. She curled her fists up, "You need to tell us when you saw Akira!"

"Makoto! You're being too abrasive!" Yusuke chastised, but it doesn't stop Makoto because she knows this information is essential and she is going to do everything in her power to get it. 

"I don't understand." Jose shook his head sadly at her, and it just makes her blood boil more. 

"It's not a hard question; when did you last see Akira, Jose?" Makoto reiterates again. She feels like she's at the end of her string; Jose is the only sentient being in the Metaverse. He is the only one who could tell them if Akira was here within the timeframe Kobayakawa died. 

"I don't partake in human time constructs." Jose shook his head carefully, "Time is a human construct and something I have yet to decipher. I don't understand it, I don't understand what your inquiry is. I'm really sorry."

"For real?! Woah, wait, how do you tell time then?" Ryuji gawked at the information.

"I don't," Jose answered simply and with a shrug.

"So, you don't know what day Akira came here?" Ann frowned softly as she put a hand on her chin.

"What's a day?" Jose looked at her quizzically.

"It's a period of 24 hours." Morgana offered from his spot next to the buggy's wheels. 

"What's an hour?" 

"A period of 60 minutes," Yusuke answered, informatively. 

"What's a minute?" 

"So, you can't tell me when you saw Akira?" Makoto angrily asked, ending the useless string of conversation. She cannot believe this. The first chance at having concrete evidence is a witness, yet it's a toddler in a dune buggy with literally no concept of time. Makoto feels like some god out there is laughing in her face. Nothing is going her way and no one is helping in any way. She can feel the frustration in her blood hit a boiling point, "Then what use are you to us?! Why are you here?!" 

"Makoto!" Ann gasped, horrified from the toxic words that just spilled out of her mouth and the rest of the Phantom Thieves give her varying looks of disbelief and offense. Makoto instantly felt guilty; she lost her cool, but she can't take back the words she's sent into the world.

"Jose—I'm—"

"Do you value our friendship less now?" Jose asked quietly, staring at her with sad golden eyes that Makoto can not handle. But his question is so raw, and she can't help but return the gaze. 

  
  
"What?" Makoto murmured because she wasn't expecting that question. 

"Do you value our friendship less now because I can't give you what you need from me?" Jose wondered again, "Akira said humans value friendships differently, and that sometimes the value of a friendship changes. Humans determine the value of their relationships based on their own inherent needs and variables. Does the inability for me to offer you the knowledge you need to decrease the value of the friendship we share? Does it invalidate the experiences we've shared?"

"Jose—that's—" Makoto stuttered, unable to comprehend how a being that isn't even human can understand something human on such a raw and concise level. She hadn't even thought about it in that light when she said those words, "It doesn't; I'm really sorry I yelled at you, Jose, I don't value our friendship less, and I shouldn't have said what I did. You are right, the value of a friendship shouldn't decrease because I'm asking you for something you don't have and it shouldn't invalidate the experiences we've shared together." 

Jose beamed at her, quickly taking her hand, "Then I'm glad! Akira said our relationship wasn't valued by the service I provide him rather how we felt about each other. I really like you guys, and I enjoy your company when you come to the Metaverse! I really value our friendship!" 

"We like you too kiddo," Futaba snickered, ruffling Jose's egg-like head, "Queen is just a bit cranky right now, but I can honestly say you are all our favorite part of coming to the Metaverse. The best NPC store character there is! And the cutest! Ah, but I bet you're a secret boss or something though, being able to roam the metaverse all the time must make you super strong! Yup, for sure, I can sense it!" 

"What's an NPC?" Jose asked, tilting his head, "A secret boss?" 

"Oh Jose, You haven't learned about the best things in life yet!" Futaba snickered and allows a huge smug grin over her face, "Don't worry! Big sister Futaba will teach you all you need to know! First, we should start with JRPGs-"

"Jose…what else did Akira tell you?" Morgana wondered curiously, cutting off Futaba which Makoto is grateful for because they don't need to sit here for hours as Futaba tries to educate Jose about a culture he probably will never be able to participate in. 

"Oh, we talked about…hmmm." Jose hummed, "The human construct of time, the value of relationships and...uh, Max…no, Tax…"

"Tax?" Ryuji echoed, confused as to where this is going. 

"Tax brackets!" Jose exclaimed like it was the most exciting thing in the world, his eyes glimmering in excitement. "That your source of income determines what tax bracket you are in...but, then he said something confusing that humans in the higher brackets don't pay as much taxes? I think I might have misheard him, that doesn't make sense and it would be a pretty flawed system if that were true. Why would the people in the lower brackets have to pay more if they are struggling? Yes. I must have misheard, it has to be the other way." 

"Akira told you about…Tax brackets?!" Ryuji grunted incredulously, "For real?!"

"Why is that such an Akira thing to do?" Ann muttered incredulously, as she lowers her face into her palms in disbelief.

"I mean, one could argue that it is an important aspect of humanity if someone wanted to understand economy..." Yusuke murmured, "The argument of taxes is age old." 

"Then, we went for a drive to look for the person with the black mask, and he ended up throwing up in my buggy. He said I was in for a lovely surprise but, I think I need to check what the definition was for lovely and surprise? Ah, I might have misinterpreted that as well…If there was only a place I could check for the meanings of words..." Jose contemplates, tilting his head. "And, I do not understand what the purpose of that biological reaction is? It didn't look what I thought the definition of enjoyable was?"

They all freeze at the revelation, untangling the innocent sentence that just came out of Jose's mouth.

"Wait, Jose, you did what?" Futaba asked to clarify, all cheer from earlier forgotten. 

"Well, I misinterpreted the meaning, ah, linguistics may not be my strong point I'm still learning," Jose admitted, rubbing his gloves together, "The human language is quite interesting, so many different facets and I've realized some words have different meanings which is what I believe happened-"

"No before that." Makoto corrected him, her pulse racing. 

"Oh, I took him on a drive to look for a person with the black mask?" Jose repeated.

EXTRA: 

Margaret's Design for this fic 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to CABRALFAN27 for the toddler in a dune buggy comment, they said it in one of the comments and I died 😂😭  
> Also, shout out to my friend Lupiniguess_ and Kibetha for the BDSM Pajama comment, I got that from them 😂
> 
> Can we just appreciate the fact that in all the art pieces I've done for this pic, the most detailed one is not of Akira or Akechi or the PT, it's Margaret-san because she deserves it 😌
> 
> Anyways a short life update, in the weeks I haven't posted: I lost my job on Christmas eve (Literally went in for my shift on Christmas eve and they handed me a gift bag with shitty candy choices and with a note saying 'Hey thanks for joining us, your employment has ended.' No warning prior to that day and I asked and they said 'oh she must have forgotten to tell you, it has been rather busy' 🙃 So yeah, gotta love retail jobs that don't give a shit about you in the end. I don't even celebrate Christmas anymore and it was still a shitty holiday. 
> 
> Had car troubles and had to take it into the shop.
> 
> And my cat has stitches and eventually needs surgery for his eye. 
> 
> Ah, no pressure because I know I'll be fine on my own, but if you want to help me out, go to my Twitter to check out my links 😊🙏
> 
> And I wanted to say thank you for all your guy's kind comments 🥺 This year has been kind of a shitshow for me so I'm glad its over but Oh Alice has definitely been one of the things to keep me going, I've always been afraid to show my writing to people for years because I've always been known for my art and no one in my younger years, especially my family validated my writing skills, so a lot of my writing I've just cultivated on my own and never really had the courage to put out there. Most of the fanficitons I tried to write, I couldn't finish and i never posted them, even my original books, I wrote but no one ever really wanted to read them. 
> 
> Anyways, truly, thank you all, believe me when I say I would never have been able to write this far without all of your guy's love of it 🙏🙏 You guys have really kept me going through the end of this shit show year 😭🙏


	14. The one where Akechi tells off the Phantom Thieves (Mainly Makoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'This was a garden grown where no care was shown  
> You call that love?'
> 
> The one where Akechi tells off the Phantom Thieves (Mainly Makoto) and they take a vote on the new leader, the results will shock you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to disappoint all of you who thought Jose dropping that would change anything 😌 But he does make ripples, that's something.

“Why don’t you just ask her?” Akechi frowned as he tapped the table impatiently and taking another sip of the drink from in front of him. He wished it were alcoholic, so he didn’t have to deal with Akira’s bullshit sober. Then again, if he were intoxicated, he might straight-up strangle Akira in the middle of Jazz Jin. That would be no good since it was his favorite place to hang out and since it didn't follow his original plan. “You said she isn’t a persona user yet; she doesn’t know about the group.” 

Akira is about to answer before he paused, a contemplative look on his face as he started tugging his hair, “Well, she might know about the group actually now that I think about it. Hmm.” 

“Does your group know nothing about the nuances of how to be a vigilante? I already know you have a fucked-up sense of the word ‘secret identity.’” Akechi scoffed, taking another sip of the drink he desperately wished had a shot of some kind in it, “There has to be someone with common sense in this group, Nijima-san, well... or…maybe Ann-san or your cat. Surely someone has to have pointed out the merits of keeping your identities a secret.” 

“It’s hard when Ryuji’s voice is dialed up to a constant ten.” Akira chuckled, checking his phone once more.

“Regardless, we aren’t going to make it any further without Okumura-san’s help.” Akechi pointed out for the umpteenth time. They cannot open the bio scanning door without Haru Okumura. He knows Akira has heard him; Jazz Jin's music isn’t so loud it would drown out Akechi’s exasperated notion. Yet, Akira still wouldn’t acknowledge it despite Akira wanting to do this Palace, “You know this.”

“Hm.” Akira nods in agreement, taking a sip of his drink, meeting Akechi’s eyes in the process and yet does not offer any more information on the matter.

It is infuriating. 

“Do you, perhaps, have any sort of ideas to contribute to our predicament?” Akechi inquires again, annoyance boiling within his veins, “A plan perhaps if you won’t ask her?”

“I have 20% of a plan.” Akira nodded, but once more did not elaborate on said 20% of a plan. 

“Please tell me 20% of your plan includes asking her and not kidnapping her into the metaverse as you did to me?” Akechi muttered. 

“It wasn’t kidnapping! You agreed to help me!” Akira argued, a mock offended look on his face, “I asked, ‘I do have something I need your help with’ and you replied, “I will assist you in any way I can, Akira.’” 

“I know for a fact that I did not say that Kurusu-kun.” Akechi responded, with a fake smile, making it a point to emphasize Akira’s surname, “And that was not an agreement to be dragged into something without my consent.” 

“You consented. You said any way you can, and this is the way Akechi-san. This is the way you are helping me, thank you so much for your contribution, and I rely on your support in the future.” Akira gave him a cheeky smile, and Akechi wants to wipe it off his face immediately.

“Are we really going to ignore the elephant in the room?” Akechi sighed, trying to bring up the other topic he wanted to discuss with Akira. 

“What elephant?” Akira innocently said, looking around the room then back to Akechi with a shrug, “It’s a jazz bar, not a zoo. We should go to the zoo though, which one is the closest one? It could be fun. I like to look at the flamingoes; personally, I think it’s stupid how they stand on one leg; they are a riot. Like a bunch of dumb birds, just standing on one leg, sometimes they get into petty fights, it’s hilarious.” 

Akechi wants to do more than wipe off Akira’s smug ass smirk; he wants to completely obliterate it, but they are in public, and unfortunately, he would have to save it for later. Perhaps one of Kichikoji’s back alleys, “The fact that somehow you pissed off your group so badly that you fell out and had to ask your literal archenemy for help.” 

“Wait, my archenemy?” Akira wondered, “That’s so…dramatic. I thought we were rivals. I mean, now we are on the same side, but I was pretty sure we were rivals before. Now we are like frenemies. Well, I don’t see you as a frenemy, but I’m pretty sure you see me as a frenemy. I’m not sure how to label that. Futaba would know better.” 

Akechi slowly puts his face into his glove. Akira Kurusu is exhausting in every sense of the word. It’s pointless to try to ask him something he doesn’t want to answer because he just evades and evades and ultimately takes the conversation in a completely different direction. Akira Kurusu weaves around things like the lithe phantom thief he is, but Akechi knows; he does it in a very intelligent way most of the time. 

Misdirection, pulling someone’s focus to another part they weren’t thinking about before, and he does it so efficiently and skillfully that Akechi is sure most people don’t notice it. Akechi knows how to do it since he learned it from the foster system to get by, but he wonders, why does Akira do it so well, and what are the circumstances that taught him? Yet, it still didn’t change the fact he could not get any fucking bit of information, not even a crumb about how Akira knows about Shido’s plan, why the Phantom Thieves had a falling out, and Why Akira doesn’t seem to care about Akechi’s past. 

“Are you tired, Akechi-san?” Akira’s concerned voice broke him out of his thoughts, and Akechi reluctantly looked back up to Akira, who has a shit-eating grin on his face once more, “You look exhausted.” 

“I am going home. It’s late, and you should do the same.” Akechi announced, roughly getting up from his seat, picking up his briefcase in an exaggerated movement. 

“Ah, it’s a Sunday; I gotta help Yoshida with a speech.” Akira countered, picking up his belongings as well. 

“What do you even do to help? You told me you stand there with a sign.”

“Hey, it’s vital; if I’m not there, then who is going to hold up the sign! Yoshida needs me; I don’t know if he can do this speech without me.” Akira mock argued as they ascended the steps to the Kichikoji backstreet. It’s not too late, but the outdoor bars are in full swing. 

“If he can’t do a speech without a high schooler holding an unimportant sign, then I fear for the success of his campaign.” Akechi dryly retorted. 

“You’re just jealous you can’t hold the sign,” Akira shook his head, then added, “Don’t worry, I’ll ask him if you can come next time and hold the sign. Bye, Akechi!”

“I DON’T WANT TO—” But Akira is long gone down the street before Akechi can finish his argument. People looking at him strangely before Akechi decides he should leave as well. He heads down the opposite way, ignoring the way people sort of sidestep him. Even though Akechi's stance on the Phantom Thieves has lightened on TV interviews, people aren’t warming up to him again. It’s pointless to think about though, it’s all a part of the plan, he reminds himself. 

Shido’s God Awful plan that he is starting to mentally wretch at the thought of it. On the one hand, it sets up Akechi in an excellent place to enact his own plan and make his father acknowledge him in the absolutely worst way possible; Akechi would become Shido’s undoing due to Shido's arrogance. Yet, Akechi hasn’t told Shido yet that he has somewhat become a Phantom Thief. It’s premature, and Akechi knows it would put Shido on guard, so he’s just kept that news to himself in the updates he gives. Shido doesn’t need to know, and Shido won’t find out. After all, Akechi is supposed to be getting close to the Phantom Thieves. Akechi is just slightly lying about his progress. 

Akechi might have over excelled at the evidence of one Akira Kurusu who occupies his mind in the most inconvenient times.

A flash of blue caught his eyes, and he looks down an empty alleyway to see an ornate glowing blue door, intricate carvings on the door—something very out of place in the rundown alley. A tug in his pocket lets him know what exactly this is. 

“Ah, Margaret-san.” Akechi frowned because that was another thing he hadn’t thought about. 

Regardless, maybe instead of doing the work he would do in his apartment, he could ask Margaret a few more questions and see if she was more willing to open up tonight. After all, he can’t deny his curiosities of the velvet room and his existence. 

Akechi wanders down the alleyway and confidentially shoves open the doors. The world shifts blue around him, and all of a sudden, he is upon his judge's seat once more in the velvet room as if he had just awoken. 

“Akechi-san, welcome.” Margaret politely greeted him from her seat at the desk, the book flipped open in front of her as she seemed to be reading through it. 

“You had said I would be able to access it in reality, though I hadn’t assumed it would be in this way,” Akechi murmured, taking in the fact it felt he had just teleported; he wondered the semantics of it. “I wonder what it looks like to those who cannot see the velvet room.”

“Your mind is here; your body is in a trance in reality where the door is. As this is a place between conscious and subconscious, physical bodies can only be here within special circumstances.” Margaret explained, closing her book as she turns her attention to Akechi. “It is far easier to access it in this way.” 

“So, I’m just standing in front of a wall in an alleyway?” Akechi muttered, folding his arms, “How charming…”

“You will be safe if that is your concern. Anyone else will just walk right on by. Wild cards are the only ones who can see the velvet room. Others simply cannot acknowledge it, except for certain circumstances. Much like this, people shall simply leave you be as nothing is wrong…however, your bonds might notice. Though you just have one, it’s not a problem.” 

“What about acquaintances?” Akechi wondered, thinking about if it came up with the Phantom Thieves later on. 

“No, unless they are a wild card or a persona user.” Margaret clarified. 

“Interesting,” Akechi murmured, raising a finger to his chin in contemplation. He wonders if he should tell Akira, but if what Margaret said was true, then Akira wouldn’t acknowledge the room since he only had Alice. Akechi feels a small surge of proudness, Akira might be strong, but at least he only had one persona while Akechi had multiple. Then again, neither did much damage against Alice, to begin with. 

“Have you thought about my deal?” Margaret offered, her lips curling up into a smile.

“I’ve thought about it, though, I’m not inclined to take it yet.” Akechi shook his head.

“Ah, so guarded.” Margaret shook her head with a chuckle, her nearly silver hair bouncing, “Very different than my original guest. Maybe he was too trusting, though. Regardless, it still stands, and I will be willing to answer any question you have.” 

“It seems I get more from this deal than you would; I don’t quite get your intentions, Margaret-san.” Akechi wondered; he doesn’t get what all these people trying to make deals with him get; Akechi isn’t offering Akira anything besides his fighting skill, which Akira might not need. It doesn’t make sense. 

“My intentions are quite simple; I just want to reconnect with my master and my younger sibling.” Margaret smiled bitterly, tapping her book, “But it is also my duty to help those whom the room chooses if they so need it.”

Akechi sidestepped the whole master issue, he doesn’t know what to make of it, and he doesn’t know how he could even begin to help Margaret in those respects; he has been wondering of a few things he didn’t get to ask before. 

“You mentioned services the Velvet Room provides. Can you elaborate?”

“The velvet room is a place to strengthen one’s soul with bonds and personas. You already understand the gist of what a persona is, but when it comes to a wildcard, they can take on multiple persona. We help assist in fusing those persona, strengthening them, and bringing them to their full potential. Your persona are a special case, as both were born from your heart rather than being accepted as a facet of yourself as most wildcards do.” Margaret explained, “As for the velvet room residents, we observe, we learn for guests to come.” 

“Are you saying I can fuse my persona and make them stronger?” Akechi wondered, a devious grin on his face as he imagines the power he could have If he fused Robin Hood and Loki, the devastating duality of curse and light skills, and he is sure they can turn into something far powerful. “If I make a deal with you, then I could fuse them?”

“Yes, you could fuse them.” Margaret nodded, but she frowns, and a solemn look overtakes her face as she shook her head. “I would advise not, however. Loki and Robin Hood are your true selves, there may come a time where you are ready to fuse them, and they can truly manifest the strength of your soul. But, fusing them before you are ready, it’s a dangerous thing. Also, suppose you were to choose to fuse one of them away, even if to further your ventures…well. In that case, the consequences and anguish of throwing your true self away could be severely debilitating to your mental stability. After all, it’s as good as rejecting your true self.”

“Fascinating.” Akechi commented, maybe Margaret would prove to be just as interesting as a conversational partner as Akira was, speaking of which, “You must be well versed in Persona and reading them since I had not told you of my Persona’s names. May I inquire how far your knowledge goes in this?”

Margaret chuckled, closing her book and holding It up; it begins levitating in her hands. The pages flipping at an alarming rate, “This is a persona compendium; all the knowledge I have gathered so far of Persona and how they interact in your world is compiled in this book.”

“Can I see it?” Akechi wondered, his heart leaping at the chance to be able to see what she has acquired. Even Wakaba Ishiki’s research couldn’t go into the nuances of a persona and their origin. 

Margaret shook her head but allows the book to fly over to Akechi regardless. It lands in front of him yet, all the pages appear to be absolutely blank. Akechi frowned in disappointment, “Well, if this is all the information you’ve acquired, I’d say you haven’t gotten far.” 

“Quite the opposite, actually,” Margaret shook her head with a sly smile as the book flies back to her hands, “I can read it perfectly fine as it’s only meant for those of the Velvet Room to comprehend. Tell me, is there something you are curious about?”

“A persona.” Akechi nodded and feels a little silly by revealing the name, “Alice.”

The pages in Margaret’s compendium flips rapidly until they reach a specific page. “Ah, yes, Alice. My previous guest has encountered and fused this persona. Quite an unexpecting persona. Most of your kind assume she is solely brought forth by the writer's idea; her adventures, however, she has a different origin story. A ghost of a girl who died a sad death, her signature move, Die for me, reflects her want to bring people into the afterlife as playmates. It seems Alice has become a mix of both concepts. She is stronger than she looks, but she is weak to bless skills. If you ever encounter her, Your Robin Hood would do quite nicely in taking her down.”

Akechi does not process this information. 

“She’s only weak to bless skills, but what about her other affinities?” Akechi asked. 

“She resists curse, psy, and nuclear. Taking her down with those skills would be a challenge; anything else would be able to hit her.” Margaret informed him, readjusting her glasses, “You would not be able to fuse her at this time.” 

Akechi sat back in his seat, confused. He should have been able to hit Akira. Akechi had even tried a bless skill on him; it should have landed. Even if it was an instakill spell, Akira should be weak to bless; therefore, his spell, in theory, should have landed. The only thing that had worked was Megidola, but it hardly did any damage at all. 

If Alice had those affinities…then how the fuck was Akira basically untouchable? 

“I think someone was here…” Futaba murmured, pointing to the broken control panel on the ceiling of the space station. Sparks raining from the mess. It was a crude way of getting the elevator to work for sure, Futaba scoffed. She could have hacked and not left any evidence. It would have been a cinch. 

“Ten yen says it was Akira.” Ryuji snorted, looking around the station. 

“Of course, it was Akira; who else would do that?” Ann scoffed, her hands on her hips, then holds out her hand, “So where is my ten yen, huh?

“Perhaps it is time to entertain the idea that there may be another person who could be the black mask?” Yusuke offered, folding his arms. Futaba sighed; she knows what Yusuke is talking about; she just doesn’t know what to think of it. 

“Are we talking about what Jose said?” Morgana frowned, tapping his foot impatiently. Confliction is evident on his face. It’s a topic that has been briefly discussed but not really thought of since. 

“We can’t take Jose’s words as valid,” Makoto interjects, shaking her head decisively. “I told you.”

“Yeah, but…I don’t think Jose would lie to us.” Ann frowned, and Futaba agreed. Jose doesn’t seem like the type of being to lie to them; in fact, in some instances, he has been brutally honest and cuts straight to the point even when he doesn’t know he’s doing it. Especially with how he stood up to Makoto. Futaba doesn’t think Jose would lie to them. 

“No,” Morgana shook his head, “Jose probably wouldn’t lie to us, intentionally. But that doesn’t mean Akira wouldn’t lie to him. Think about it; it is very well possible Akira intentionally sought out Jose to strengthen his alibi or evidence for him. Why wouldn’t he tell Jose that he was looking for a black mask, making him and, in turn, we believe there is a second entity that may or may not exist? When we enter the Mementos, we usually have to go a few floors before we find Jose. Akira had to have done the same, and we all know how fast Akira can take out a shadow. Akira could have gone in, made the kill, found Jose, and led him to believe they were looking for a person in a black mask, didn’t find him obviously, and leave. There is the time between meeting Jose, and after that, he could have done the action.” 

Futaba frowned; she gets what Morgana is saying. It’s entirely plausible that Jose told them it was a setup. It’s completely doable, and there isn’t anyone to account for Akira’s time before and after talking to Jose. They don’t even know when Akira saw Jose since Jose doesn’t know anything about human time measurements. It’s not a fault on Jose’s part, but there is just a lot they don’t know. Yet, she still has to wonder, would Akira be that manipulative? Would Akira go to such lengths? 

“We can’t take Jose’s words at face value.” Makoto reiterated. 

“Yeah, but…” Ryuji frowned, toeing his boot into the ground and digging his hands into the pockets of suit aggressively, “What if Jose was right? And what if there is someone else out there?”

“Whose side are you on?” Morgana wondered incredulously, “Half the time, you keep talking about how angry you are with Akira and that he lied to you. You were one of the second people to leave when Queen kicked Akira out, and he asked if it was unanimous, and the other half of the time, you keep going on about how Akira’s strategies worked and how we wouldn’t be struggling if Akira was here! You keep switching back and forth!”

“GAHHH!” Ryuji lets out a frustrated huff as he roughly shakes his hair, “I know! I know, I’m just, it’s just really confusing, ok?! I’m really confused, and I don’t know what to think or feel. Me and Akira started this thing—”

“Hey! What about me?” Morgana scoffed, but Ryuji ignores him and continues,

“He saved me when we were in that cell in Kamoshida’s palace. I was scared shitless because it was supposed to be a school, and it wasn’t, but Akira kept joking around, and it actually made me feel a little better. Then Shadow Kamoshida straight-up tried to murder me like it was not a great time; I thought that was it. I thought I was going to die in that cell, and my mom would never know what happened to me. But goddamnit, Akira just ripped that mask off his face without a thought, and you all know that shit is painful. He ripped it off, and he saved my ass. No one had given a shit about me before that other than my mom. And then I had a friend? And it’s like he actually cared? And now, I keep re-thinking the whole thing. I keep thinking, Akira lied to me, hid his persona, and faked his Awakening. That our entire friendship is based on this lie that I am not smart enough to see through!” Ryuji ranted, his voice loud and bouncing off the walls around them; at least it’s the metaverse, so there are no prying ears to hear. 

“Skull…” Futaba murmured; she hadn’t realized how deeply Ryuji felt about this. She was so caught up in her own feelings of betrayal, she hadn’t thought about how the original members thought about this. Especially Ryuji. She had never thought Ryuji saw things so profoundly. 

“I felt so aimless before, so helpless. When the track team kicked me out, and my name had been shunned at Shujin. I felt so lonely, I felt I just kept going aimlessly through weeks with no fucking purpose and no power to do anything about the injustices I knew were going on.” Ryuji muttered, his voice falling to a low volume, very different than his usual energy, “It felt…awful. But then Akira came and gave me the power to do something about it. And now, I keep thinking, why? Why me? Why did he pick me? So yes, excuse me if I am confused as shit over this! I am confused about what to feel! If Akira isn’t the black mask, he still lied to our faces about a ton of stuff, and I don’t know what to make of that? The idea still hurts like hell, and If Akira is the black mask, then we’ve been helping him this whole time, and why? Is he setting us up to take a fall? Is what we are doing even right? Is any of this, the Phantom Thieves and all our heists, why are we doing it?” 

A silence falls over the group at Ryuji’s words. They cut straight to the point, is any of what they are doing right, and why do they continue to do it if they kicked Akira out? What is the grand point of it all? 

“This is stupid.” Yusuke muttered, shaking his head and clenching his fists, “Why are we doing it? Has our goal not to be right social injustices?! Have we not been doing that?!” 

“Yeah, but Skull has a point. Is this right? After all, now the public is just putting all this expectation on us to fix things rather than coming together and dealing with it themselves.” Ann murmured, “Is this…are we doing the wrong thing? Did we make the wrong decision?”

“No!” Yusuke argued, “Someone had to do it. Someone had to take Kamoshida off his throne; someone had to expose Madarame and Kaneshiro! We had to stop Medjed; what we are doing are the things that no one else can. No one else would do it, so we did. It’s an alternative method, yet has it not had an impact on all society? On our lives as well? Can you truly say what we have done so far was for nothing? Everyone one of us has been wronged by the adults in our society! And we stood up and said no, this isn’t right! The entire time has our goal not to be the voice that says no, this isn’t right, and we will do something about it! Akira may have brought us together, but we chose to stay for the purpose of the group we all shared.” 

“Inari is right.” Futaba nodded, feeling a surge of emotion in her heart as she speaks up, “If we turn back now if we end this right here, we are all going to regret it. We are going to go back to when we felt awful alone. But this time, we will feel the guilt of knowing we could do something and didn’t. Living in my room was the most crippling feeling in my life. I felt so hollow, so lonely, so guilty that I had killed my mom, or so I thought. But the thing is, once I learned the truth, how could I go back to that way of living? How can I turn my back on my own personal truth? We’ve come this far; do you really want to go back to how it was before? Could you forgive yourselves for the things we could have done but didn’t’?”

Ann stomped her boot, a resounding click resonates through the lobby, “NO! I can’t do it! You’re right! I don’t know if what we are doing is right, but I can’t go back to how it was before. No one did anything about Kamoshida, and Shiho almost died because of him. It’s not fair! It’s not fair for these adults to keep doing all this shit for their only benefit and shitting on others! I can’t keep not saying anything, not doing anything, spinning my wheels, I can’t go back to that way of living!” 

Makoto nodded, her arms crossed, “It would be an insult to those looking up to us and those we have helped to turn back now. It would be an insult to the people we were before, who wanted to change but didn’t know how.” 

“It sounds like you guys all understand your resolve.” Morgana nodded, “It’s true, you all came together under interesting circumstances, but you know what you want to do.”

Ryuji sighed, a bitter smile crossing his face, “Thanks, you guys, I’m sorry I got worked over this; I didn’t want to doubt the cause we were aiming for, but…”

“It hurts.” Ann nodded, walking a few steps over to lay her hand on Ryuji’s shoulder, “I get it; it hurts. It hurts when someone isn’t who they say they are, it hurts when you feel close to that person, and something rips the rug out from under you. I completely understand. It hurts when you felt understood by that person, but you can’t understand why they did what they did.” 

“Yeah, that’s for sure.” Ryuji sighed, kicking the ground. “I just…ugh, I miss him. Like, I miss just hanging out with him on the roof or the arcade.” 

“I think we all do.” Yusuke nodded, side eying Makoto as he says this. 

“What if…what if we are wrong?” Futaba asked, her voice quiet and cracked, her fists clenched so hard that her fingernails dig into her palm in her glove. Because this question has been getting louder and louder in her mind, every time she sees him in the café with Sojiro, every time she monitors him. What if they were wrong.

“But what if we are right?” Makoto countered, a deep frown on her lips and her eyebrows bunched together. “What if we are right.” 

And isn’t that the question they’ve been debating since day one? 

  
“I don’t know if this is a good idea…” Ann frowned as they all gathered around the outside of Okumura Foods. Haru doesn’t know what she means by that though, in fact, she doesn’t really know what is going on, to be completely honest. She knew Akira and his friends were the Phantom Thieves, and she knows that they had some sort of falling out but, she isn’t quite sure what it was over, and no one really wants to answer her questions. She understands, she isn’t technically a Phantom Thief, and it’s a problem within their group. She wants to help, but she understands if she can’t. Haru is used to being told what to do rather than initiating things. 

But when they ask her to help them with something. She doesn’t turn them down. Haru reasons, maybe she can bring up her own request as well, it might be selfish, but she doesn’t know how else to go about this. 

“She’s the only one that can open the door! You got a better idea?” Ryuji snorted. Still, his leg is bouncing in nervousness as he looks around in paranoia. 

“Wait, are we…breaking into my father’s building?” Haru asked, astonished as this wasn’t the turn she was expecting. She knew the Phantom Thieves were, well, thieves, but she hadn’t planned on committing any criminal acts today. A small shiver of frisson leaps through her veins, though. The idea of breaking the law, to go against her father, excites her in a raw way she knows it shouldn’t.

“Well, sort of…” Makoto frowned, her arms crossed, “In a sense…” 

“I agree with Ann; this is a bit risky, isn’t it?” Yusuke added, a look of concern. “What if there are more doors further in that we need her, she can’t really fight…unless…”

“No, but you got any better ideas, Inari?” Futaba muttered. 

“Inari?” Haru wondered, not understanding the nickname in the slightest. 

“Oh! Haru, let me see your phone?” Futaba asked, her eyes widening as she outstretched her hands. 

“Sure. Um, is there a reason why?” Haru wondered as she handed her petite cell phone over to Futaba, who quickly browsed through the screens. Haru isn’t too worried; she doesn’t really keep a lot on her cell phone. To begin with, she only has one page of apps. Mostly, all she uses is the chat app and the gardening app she downloaded to track her growth times. 

“Oh,” Futuaba breathed, slowly giving the phone back to Haru as she turned to the rest of the group with a contemplative look. “She doesn’t have it on her phone. I checked.” 

“What don’t I have on my phone?” Haru wondered as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. They all have a weird incredulous look on their face, and Haru feels like she’s been left out of the conversation. It’s not a new feeling, but she wished she could be a part of it. 

“Let’s just go; we can explain everything better there…” Makoto shook her head, pulling out her phone. Haru thinks maybe she is calling an uber or something. But that didn’t make sense if they were breaking into her father’s building. This is less breaking in since she can technically go where she pleases, but some rooms are even off-limits to her. Is that where they are going?

Then something odd happens; it feels like the reality around them starts to distort and waver. The Okumura Building turns into an enormous space station, and everything feels quite odd to Haru. Like a pressure on her shoulders, pushing her down. 

“What the?” Haru wondered, looking around the lobby of the Okumura building that is now a galactic themed landing. “Um, I would like that explanation now?” 

“Hold on…” Futaba, who is dressed in this weird skintight suit and bug-eyed goggles, said. Haru thinks she looked like one of those hackers from a spy movie and realized everyone seems to be in some sort of costume. And, then Akira’s cat is now some sort of mascot thing? Futaba mutters, “I don’t read anything off her, do you, Mona?”

“No, nothing. With the two of us, we should have sensed something, I would think. No persona, no nothing.” Morgana, who Haru knows is Akira’s cat but doesn’t understand how his cat can talk now. “She’s not a user.” 

“Ok, but then… why Okumura?” Ryuji wondered, “Like, if it ain’t Haru…what is the connection?”

“I’m sorry, but why are you all in cosplay? Is this…is this an anime convention?” Haru asked again, looking around, but she knows that can’t be right because she doesn’t see how the Phantom Thieves would pull off changing the entirety of the Okumura Plaza without her knowing. 

“Haru. You’ve truly never been here before?” Makoto asked her seriously, once more. 

Haru shook her head, “I thought we were at Okumura Foods, yet I’ve never seen anything like this before…” 

“Interesting,” Yusuke murmured, a hand to his chin and a sort of kitsune mask over his face.

Haru feels a little bit jealous; she wants to have a costume like all of them. She wants to feel like a part of this group, even if she knows she can’t. Her fiancée would never approve, neither would her father. But she wants so desperately to. She so desperately wants to choose her own path. 

“Haru…let me explain.” Makoto nodded at her and begins unraveling the fascinating tale. 

“This is…my father’s palace…” Haru nodded sadly, understanding the gist of what they had all told her. She can’t deny it after seeing this place and the way it feels. The cognitive world. And her father’s palace. 

“I’m sorry,…Haru.” Morgana patted her leg in an attempt of comfort as he looked up at her with wide eyes. She’s too upset to even think about the fact that Akira’s cat is apparently sentient and can talk. 

“It’s fine; I think I’ve known for a while.” Haru sighed, scrubbing at her eyes a little bit before the tears could genuinely form. “That my father isn’t the same man he used to be. That his desires have been distorted, as you’ve said. I knew. I’ve heard the rumors, and I’ve seen the evidence, I guess…I just didn’t want to believe it.” 

Makoto lays a hand on her shoulder, “The public has been demanding we steal Okumura’s heart; we aren’t here for that reason. We have evidence that all the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns have benefited Okumura Foods, which is what we are investigating right now. But we haven’t made a decision yet on whether to steal his heart yet. We wanted to investigate his palace some more before we jump into that, but we can’t go further without your help.” 

“The Mental shutdowns?” Haru murmured, a cold feeling running through her veins because she knows the company has been doing exceptionally well lately. Would her father really? But, she knows the answer to that.

“There are other allegations too.” Ann sighed, folding her arms, “About how he treats his workers…” 

“This is actually…what I wanted to talk to you about.” Haru nodded, knowing what needs to be done. “I’ve left requests before on the Phantom Aficionado site regarding my father. Ah, it was before all the hype from the poll, however. And I wasn’t aware of the mental shutdowns in terms of benefiting Okumura foods...”

“You have?” For real?” Ryuji stuttered, surprised by the information.

“However, I didn’t think it had gotten this bad.” Haru frowned, looking around, “I will help you, but if it’s a task you don’t want to take on, I understand.” 

“Haru…” Futaba frowned. 

“We can’t…make that decision quite yet.” Makoto sighed sadly, “But we appreciate the help. We just want to warn you of the risks, it can be dangerous with the Shadows, and we are going to do our best to protect you.”

Haru nodded, but she can’t help but feel some sense of uselessness. Her friends have been battling these shadows, and she didn’t even know and hasn’t done anything to assist in the slightest. She wants to be a part of them. 

Something awakens in her, it’s not strong, but she knows it’s an anchor that maybe if she hangs onto, then perhaps she can follow her friends further. She closed her eyes and allowed it to wash over her. 

“Woah! Wait!” 

“Did she just change?”

“Shit. That’s a black mask.” 

She blinked in surprise as everybody took more than a few steps back from her and looked at her in terror.

“Um…” Haru is confused; she doesn’t remember doing anything that someone could consider threatening. She looked down, and her uniform has changed into something like a French musketeer outfit. She pulls the mask off her face, and it’s just a simple black mask, exquisite, and she’s instantly in love with her entire get up. A bright smile washed over her face, “It’s so nice! I’ve always wanted to be a female heroine!”

“You guys see that, right?” Ryuji questioned once more, confusion on his face. “It’s…the black mask…”

Futaba is the first to relax, tapping the side of her goggles, “Wait, guys, no, she’s too weak. It might be a black mask, but I don’t even think she can manifest her persona, let alone do anything else. She’s super weak!” 

“Yeah, I think we would obliterate her if we started a battle,” Morgana confirms; Haru's mood drops at this dismissal. “We just saw her awaken, and Oracle and I didn’t sense anything beforehand. She couldn’t have done it.”

“Does that mean Akira couldn’t have faked his awakening either?” Ryuji wondered, a little hope in his voice. 

Morgana shook his head with a frown, “I wasn’t there beforehand to check, so we can’t say for sure. Haru, for sure we know, she’s incredibly weak.” 

Haru frowned, her shoulders dropping at the statement, “Oh, I’m…I’m really sorry, I thought…I thought I could help more…” 

“No! No, Haru, it’s fine, your fine, trust me, it’s a good thing!” Ann reassured her, her shoulders easing as she reapproached Haru, “We were just surprised by your awakening; it was very docile compared to the rest of us. Ah, we didn’t mean for that to come off rude; we were…just expecting something different is all.” 

“I’m sorry…I won’t be much help.” Haru shook her head in dismay, though. 

“Don’t worry, Haru, you really are helping us out,” Morgana assured her again, but she doesn’t believe the words. How is opening a door helping? Haru is tired of not being able to do anything. She wants to do more than open doors.

“Shall we head over there?” Yusuke asked, beginning to lead the way, and everyone obliges. But, Haru can’t help but wonder if they’ll ever tell her what happened with Akira. 

  
“So, we are just going to stand…in front of this door, hoping it will open?” Akechi scoffed, crossing his arms, the golden tassels falling carelessly over his shoulders as they stare at the door that will not open since neither of them is Haru Okumura. “This is your grand plan that has 20%, standing in front of the door and hoping it opens?” 

Akechi has meant to ask Akira about Alice, but even though he is sure nothing will come of waiting on this door; He knows Akira will dodge Alice's question like he usually does everything else. So, Akechi resigned to observing from afar and coming up with enough evidence of his own. 

Akira shrugged, “I don’t think the chance is less than 0%. A fluke could happen. Perhaps I accidentally got a strand of Haru’s hair on me somewhere, and the door just suddenly recognizes it. You never know.”

“Do you hear yourself when you speak?” Akechi wondered incredulously, “Do you hear the words that even come out of your mouth and process them?”

“Now that is a 20/80 give or take.” Akira laughed, tugging at his hair, refusing to budge from his spot in front of the locked door. 

“Hey!” A clamor of voices approach them from behind; Akechi immediately puts his guard up as they turn around to greet the group. It’s definitely Akira’s group of friends; even in their dorky costumes, it’s hard to miss Ryuji’s brash voice. But it seems they have picked up an extra member as Haru Okumura stands with them in a musketeer outfit. Akechi wondered if this was the plan all along. To wait for the Phantom Thieves to bring Haru, yet Akechi isn’t sure how Akira knew that was a possibility. It must be a bizarre coincidence. Though he doesn’t know how Akira will persuade his team of the situation as Akechi was very much with them, in his Robin Hood outfit, it made sense to be cautious. Yet still, he is sure they won’t be happy with that even. 

“Aki-chan!” Haru exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands together in delight, “I quite like your gentleman’s thieve outfit, it’s very handsome! A very dapper look indeed.”

“Haru!” Akira called back equally as excited, “Thanks! I think I could use some different pants…hey do you know anything about tailoring?” 

Akechi feels a headache come on out of all of this. 

“Wait…that hair…” Ryuji murmured before a horrified look crosses his face as everyone else besides Haru comes to the same conclusion that Ryuji does at the same time. “You brought AKECHI into the Metaverse!? Goro Akechi who has been against us from the beginning. Literally investigating us. And You thought, Oh yeah, he seems like the perfect choice to bring into the Metaverse?! Joker, are you fucking serious?! Have you lost your goddamn mind?!” 

“Actually, I followed him and ended up in the cognitive world, the part you call Mementos? He hadn’t realized it, and I ended up awakening my persona when one of those shadows attacked. He found me later and explained it all. It was quite a shock to both of us.” Akechi explained the lie he and Akira had come up with. It’s logical, and it makes sense, yet something about this all seemed weird to Akechi. Akira knew who he was, so he wondered why he never told his team. Akechi continued to embellish the story, “Still…to think this is how you were pulling it off, I would have never imagined in my wildest dreams.”

“You went into Mementos again without us?!” Futaba stomped her foot again, hurt flashing over her face. Akechi noted this, perhaps the source of the issue between the two sides?

“I thought we broke up!” Akira argued, folding his arms, “Besides, you are here too, aren’t you all? And you even brought Haru into the Metaverse, so I think we are even!” 

“WE AREN’T EVEN AT ALL!” Makoto shot back with venom on her tongue, a sort of anger Akechi finds familiar since it’s in the same brash tone Sae has. Makoto continues, “You were so careless that you ended up bringing Akechi into the Metaverse, Akechi! Who is literally on the task force with my sister who is trying to incriminate us!” 

Akechi is astounded at the animosity; he hadn’t realized the Phantom Thieves were this angry with Akira. He had thought, maybe it was a bad joke, or Akira was getting on their nerves as he was Akechi yet, Akechi again asked himself what the fuck could have happened because he is a loss. Still, he spoke up regardless, “Perhaps we should all calm down and figure this out rationally. I understand I may have been in a bad position before, yet, I had not known the circumstances behind your heists. I think we should talk about this rationally.” 

“Why should we believe you!?” Morgana growled, getting his scimitar ready, “You’ve been against us from the start, and you are working with Joker!?”

“Is that….is that an awful thing?” Akechi blinked, with too little information to handle the situation. He turns to Akira, who is doing nothing and tugging on his hair, as useless as ever.

“Maybe Akechi-san is right, maybe we should just figure this out, perhaps over a cup of tea?” Haru awkwardly suggested, fidgeting with her gloves. “I think if we all just talk about this…” 

“I mean…maybe they are right; maybe we just need to sit down and talk it out…” Ann frowned, folding her arms. 

“No! We are not going to do that! It’s pointless to fraternize with the enemy!” Makoto scoffed, marching towards the door, “Haru is on our side, and WE are going to go investigate this Palace without you! Haru! Help me out!” 

“Oh, Um, Ok.” Haru followed after her. Akechi and Akira both part ways, or Makoto somewhat shoves Akira out of the way with the spikes on her shoulder pads, and Akechi chooses his battles, so he politely allows Haru to pass him. After all, this is what they needed from the beginning. 

“I really wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Akira warned, and Akechi doesn’t think it’s an actual threat. Akira is genuinely warning her not to open the door. His eyes are red, so Akechi can only assume Akira senses something the rest of them do not. But Makoto is quite like her sister in many aspects and does not kindly take unwanted advice and does not wait for Akira to explain. 

“Shut it!” Makoto barked back, and Akira raised his hands in surrender.

“Um, should I really open this?” Haru wondered but reaches out to touch the door regardless. A few tense seconds go by until the door's chime signals it has been unlocked and opens to a wall of shadows staring them down menacingly. 

Akechi now understands Akira’s warning because there might be at least eight of them, but there are far more shadows, and he doesn’t want to place his bets on Akira using Alice and missing because instakills, as he knows, can miss. 

“OH SHIT!” Ryuji cursed. 

“I would suggest we retreat and meet up in the real world!” Akechi announced as they all consecutively make a run for it. 

“What the fuck was that?!” Ryuji huffed, catching his breath in the alleyway they ended up in, though it seemed not all the Phantom Thieves had ended up in the same place, Ryuji supposed it was since they had all been in such a rush. Sometimes the app just plops you in random places where you didn’t initially enter. Or people just initiating the app at random intervals. He doesn’t know what the fuck causes it. The meta app in itself doesn’t make sense. 

“That, my friend, was an ambush.” Akira offered, recovering his breath as he readjusted his glasses, which became askew in the rush. Haru is readjusting her hair next to him, both just as out of breath. Ryuji doesn’t know where the rest of the thieves ended up, but they can’t be far off. 

“I KNOW IT WAS AN AMBUSH!” Ryuji growled, frustrated with the situation, still not believing he was working with Akechi, “Couldn’t you have done something about it?!”

“I think you overestimate my range of ability.” Akira shook his head, then hummed, “I guess I could have tried, but we had already started running at that point.”

“I’m sorry, that’s what you meant by we shouldn’t open the door so hastily.” Haru frowned, guilt spreading over her face as she wrings her hands, “I’m sorry for the trouble I caused.”

“Ah, you didn’t cause any trouble Haru, It’s just a misunderstanding.” Akira reassured her, laying a hand on her shoulder in comfort, “And besides, we got a workout because of it, Ryuji loves to work out, so I’m sure he’ll thank you.”

“Not in that way, dude.” Ryuji frowned, hating how normal this all seemed, hating that Akira won’t say anything remotely serious when he needs to. Ryuji hates that he still craves this friendship with Akira because Ryuji isn’t sure he can look past everything without the facts. But, Ryuji wants to look past the facts so badly, “Not a fan of running for my life.” 

“Hey! I’ve been looking all over for you; what are you doing out this late with no reception and out with these delinquents. Having fun with them…is that it?” A snide man double their age approached the trio from the road. He’s wearing a posh suit, and his hair is nicely combed back, yet his words are sinister and threatening, “You. Get your damn hands off my fiancée!” 

“Fiancée? You are twice her age!” Ryuji argued, thinking this is some drunk man with far too much smoke blown up his ass for them to believe he was actually Haru’s Fiancée.

The man is quick to approach and shove Akira away from Haru, without giving Ryuji a glance. Haru struggled in his grasp, and Ryuji is horrified at what is going down; what the fuck is happening? The man sneers, “Come on, let me have some fun too!” 

“It’s not like that—” Haru pleaded, but she can’t free herself from this man; she didn’t have the strength to. The man is twice her size.

Ryuji is about to jump in to help, but Akira beats him to it. Akira roughly grabs the man’s wrist to pull him away; the shock surprised the man allowing Haru to make his escape. She stumbles back, and Ryuji helps steady her so she doesn’t fall back. Ryuji can tell she is shaking, upset from the situation. 

“Haru isn’t something you can just play with!” Akira scowled, getting in between the man and Haru and Ryuji. 

“How dare you get in between my fiancée and me!?” The man roars, surging forwards, and while Akira might know how to fight with a persona. Ryuji quickly realized Akira isn’t as adept in fighting with his hands, or any form of self-defense for that matter. The man swung his fist at Akira, but Akira flinched badly at the action, which allows the man to smash his fist into Akira’s eye, breaking his glasses. 

“Akira!” Haru cried in horror, seeing Akira fall to his knees, clutching his eye. Ryuji froze because that leaves Akira open for whatever else this man has in store. Ryuji is about to surge forward, do something, but Akechi’s voice stopped him. 

“Excuse me, sir!” Akechi marched up from behind them, his badge whipped out and serene anger burning in his face as he approached the man who is about to take another shot at Akira. “Punching my friend is a form of Battery, and I will be making a report on this incident!” 

“Ahaha! Cute.” The man sneered, his eyes narrowing but, regardless, takes a step back from Akira. “You can make a report, but I only acted out of self-defense! This kid attacked me, and I’m going to make his life a living hell for laying a hand on my fiancée!” 

“Fiancee?” Ann’s surprised voice comes from next to Ryuji, and he realized all the Phantom Thieves have arrived at the commotion. “She was struggling against you!” 

“You have no business in our engagement and how we choose to deal with things.” He sneered, before turning back to Haru, “And you, how dare you make a fool of me? Your father will hear about this!” 

The man storms off before anyone else can get a word in; the alleyway is silent except for Haru’s soft sniffles and Akira’s heaving breathing. Ryuji just lets what happened set in, but he’s astounded. He was not expecting anything like that to happen after everything. 

“Haru…was that really your fiancée?” Makoto wondered, her face falling as the situation hits them all; Makoto walks over to take Haru from Ryuji’s hold, “If that’s how he acts with you, then you should really tell your father. That…that isn’t right, that isn’t the way he should be treating you.”

“I think—I think it would be useless.” Haru sobbed, her face crumpling into grief and tears, and Ryuji frantically checks his pockets for something for her to use, but alas, he doesn’t have anything, “I would be told to beg for forgiveness, even if it meant groveling on the ground…”

“Oh.” Ann gasped softly because they understand Haru’s relationship with her father in that one sentence alone, with the words and the tone in which her voice cracked with defeat. Ann saddled up to Haru’s other side, and Morgana curling at her legs in some comfort as the quiet sobs come out. 

Ryuji doesn’t know if he can help there; crying girls have never been one of his specialties, so he turns to the other problem.

“Hey, you okay?” Ryuji asked with a semi concerned tone, wandering over to Akira. He isn’t sure what he should feel about Akira, but Akira did take a hit for Haru. Ryuji has to give him that. The confusion washed over him in waves as he remarked. “You’re a dumbass.”

“So, I have been told.” Akira snorted, but it comes out more like a grimace, his hand still gripped to his eye. Blood drips down his hand, and Ryuji froze; when Akira’s glasses broke, did the shards get stuck in his eye? Shit. That would not be good. 

“You’re bleeding.” Ryuji dumbly pointed out. Futaba, who is hovering by. She is doing the same Ryuji’s doing for probably the same reason; her face turns white and queasy as Akira slowly pulls away from his hand from his eye, but it’s slathered in blood. Yusuke, on the other side of him, gasped. 

“Holy shit, that’s bad, right? It looks so bad, are you blind? Oh, oh my god, Sojiro is going to flip.” She stuttered, nervously tugging at her jacket. 

“It’s fine.” Akira shook his head, trying to get to his feet, but he struggles as one hand is grasped at his face, throwing off his balance; Ryuji quickly swoops in to help him get to his feet, “It’s not as bad as it looks. It’s fine.”

“Not fine. It may not be as bad as it looks, but it’s definitely going to bruise.” Akechi sighed, bending down to pick up the broken frames from off the ground. “Your glasses, on the other hand,…now, they may be a different story.” 

“Oh no no no, please don’t tell me you got glass in your eyes.” Futaba shook her head, and Ryuji shivers at the absolute terror of that statement; it makes him very queasy. The image of something penetrating an eye is horrific, and he gets anxious for a second.

“They are fake.” Akechi frowned, picking up the piece of plastic from the broken frames and showing it to her. It’s still intact. “Plastic.” 

“The frames broke and scratched my cheek.” Akira explained, then frowned, “I liked those glasses…”

“Wait, they were fake this entire time?!” Futaba huffed and folded her arms with a pout, “You know some people have to actually wear glasses to see!” 

“Did you just assume he could magically see in the metaverse?” Akechi wondered out loud, a look of disbelief as he pocketed the broken pair of glasses. 

“I assumed his outfit came with contacts…” Ryuji frowned but realized how stupid that notion is now that he thought about it since Futaba still wore glasses in the metaverse. Ryuji just hadn’t even thought about it. 

“Here,” Yusuke said, placing his handkerchief in Akira’s free hand. “To clean up the blood.” 

“It’ll stain.” Akira frowned, trying to give it back to Yusuke, but he wouldn’t have it.

“Dude, just take it.” Ryuji sighed.

“Aki-chan, are you alright? I’m so so sorry!” Haru shuffles over, the rest of the girls and Morgana in tow; she has stopped crying but is still somewhat upset over the situation. “I didn’t think he would…he wasn’t supposed to be here.” 

Akira waved her off casually, “It’s fine; it’s not your fault. He’s just a sleaze bag. Are you ok, Haru?”

“I’m not the one with a bloody eye.” Haru frowned, a guilty look flashing across her face. 

“I think maybe you should stay with one of us tonight, Haru.” Ann offered in concern, and Ryuji immediately agreed because he knows what an angry man can do. It’s much safer for Haru if she were to stay the night elsewhere.

“Why don’t we all reconvene at Leblanc?” Akechi suggested, “Okumura-san can rest for a bit before decided whether to stay the night or go back. We should discuss things as well; I believe I have been unfair to you all and would like to hear the full story.” 

Ryuji thinks it’s a good solid plan, but he wondered, “Can we trust you?” 

Akechi smiled, “Can you afford not to?” 

  
“For a detective prince, you sure are—OW!” Akira grimaced as Akechi roughly applies the antiseptic to the cuts the glasses made. Akira’s eye has already started swelling up, red and irritated; Akira whined again, “aren’t gentle. God.”

“And for the leader of the Phantom Thieves, you sure don’t know how to fight,” Akechi grumbled, but he doesn’t deny that he might be slathering the wound a little too much with the antiseptic and with more pressure than it probably requires. But there is no other way to get his frustration out of how much of an idiot Akira Kurusu could be. “You have no idea how to perform a basic block in a fistfight? Have you absolutely no basis for any self-defense? Your lack of self-preservation is absolutely astounding.” 

“Not the leader anymore.” Makoto huffed, her arms crossed from where she is sat at the table along with the rest of the Phantom Thieves. Akechi has noted that most of the animosity is coming from her. Akechi always thought Makoto was a little too much like her sister. They have the same exact annoyed bitch face. Still, Makoto is the acting leader? Akechi has to wonder what really did go down between them all. He would have never imagined the Phantom Thieves being involved in some sort of civil war. 

The incident hasn’t been brought up the entire time, though, only Haru’s recounting of the fact she is in an arranged marriage with a gorilla with too much power, Akechi thinks. He thinks Okumura is foolish for the choices he is making. Still, he’s astounded Okumura would go as far as to marry his daughter off to an obviously disrespectful creep only for the power it would offer. The idea makes Akechi’s blood boil. 

“The truth is…I didn’t want to change my father’s heart simply because he is doing something bad. It was a superficial reason. The real reason is quite more selfish…” Haru sighed, a look of shame crossing her face as she looked towards the table in anguish. 

“It’s because you don’t want to get married, right?” Akira offered from the bed. Akechi can understand this reasoning. Seeing how Sugimura acted and how Okumura wasn’t thinking of his daughter’s well-being made sense; this was Haru Okumura’s actual reasoning. Akechi doesn’t condemn her for being selfish, even though she is docile and follows orders, even she knows what she wants. Akechi slaps a bandage on Akira’s eye in the lull of the conversation and then forces the froze bag of vegetables over it. Akira grunted, “Hey! Just a little gentler, please?! I almost lost an eye here!”

“You did not almost lose an eye; you just did incredibly bad in a fistfight.” Akechi sighed, resigning to reluctantly giving Akira some sort of basic rundown later to block a simple punch. Maybe a few more lessons as well.

“I can’t stand that creep!” Haru exclaimed, an unfamiliar disgust filling her voice before she sighed, “That’s how I truly feel.” 

“I don’t blame you; dude is an asshat.” Ryuji agreed and frowned, “When are you supposed to get married?” 

“The end of the month…” Haru sighed, fiddling with the ends of her skirt in despair. 

“Then I think we know who our next target is.” Makoto nodded definitively before giving Haru a confident smile. “Won’t you help us?”

“Wait, but she’s way too weak!” Morgana argued, his tail flicking but then flinched at the sad look Haru presents, “No, I didn’t mean it to be bad Haru, ah, it just might be difficult if you can’t fight.” 

“If we change Okumura’s heart, he is sure to be taken by the police. Her living situation and life situation could change. Shouldn’t we discuss this a bit more?” Yusuke wondered. 

“If my happiness is based on the misfortune of others, then I’ll be no better than my father.” Haru shook her head, but a contemplative look comes across her face. “But if I were to help you. I do have a condition.” 

Akechi finds this interesting; what could Haru want more than having her father’s heart changed he wonders. The Phantom Thieves have already agreed to help her, yet she is asking for more. It’s quite refreshing to see. 

“What’s your condition?” Futaba wondered with confusion. 

“I will help you. But we all have to work as a team.” Haru proposed, “Aki-chan and Akechi-san included. I think it would be more beneficial if we were to all move forward as a unified team.”

“No way!” Makoto scoffed, a look of betrayal on her face. Getting the same exact look Sae does when the chief tells her to do something she doesn't want to do. 

“Akechi and I are in!” Akira excitedly raised the hand that wasn’t holding the bag of frozen peas to his eye. 

Akechi sighed; Akira’s brashness succeeded him, but Akechi can’t deny that this wasn’t the direction he was aiming for initially. It just happened in a very roundabout way that he had not been expecting, “I suppose Kurusu-Kun has spoken for me.” 

  
It is bizarre to be called out by the Phantom Thieves to the park after school, to be called out by the entire group other than Akira, who was not in sight, though neither is Haru either. When he got the text from Ann, He thought it would just be her though he can’t imagine what Ann would want to discuss all alone. They were hardly friends, though, but then again, Ann didn’t quite have the sense of boundaries she should. 

“I do afraid I am very confused here,” Akechi admitted, approaching the sullen group gathered at one of the more remote park benches. “Is this a group meeting? Are Kurusu-Kun and Okumura-san running late?”

The Phantom Thieves sort of look to themselves, various looks of unease and tension on their faces, and they look so severe. Akechi is afraid if this is what he thinks this is, they might have figured out his secret. Akira knows but hasn’t told anyone, but maybe he’d let it slip. Akira could be quite careless. Yet Why isn’t Akira here? Why isn’t Haru here? Why call Akechi out solely if it wasn’t about his double life. He’d have to give them credit for figuring it out so fast. 

“This is a group meeting about Kurusu-kun.” Akechi deducts when no one outright condemns him in the middle of the park after a few minutes of silence. He doesn’t fathom why the Phantom Thieves would call him out here because of Akira if it weren’t for his secret. 

“Yeah, um, we thought we should warn you,” Ryuji said carefully, tapping the park bench so hard Akechi thought he might make an indent. It’s an entirely different atmosphere than the meeting before. 

“Warn me? Pray, tell why?” Akechi asked innocently, but his eyes narrow. This is suspicious. What could they possibly warn Akechi of? He wonders if it does have to do with his involvement with the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns, they are probably aware of his existence, but they definitely don’t know it’s him yet. 

“We think Akira is a traitor…an imposter,” Makoto revealed hesitantly, her eyes narrowing at the revelation.

The statement took Akechi by complete surprise; the absolute seriousness of the accusation renders him completely speechless. They can’t possibly be serious. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Akechi blinked after a few minutes of trying to process this development. Because why in the ever-loving fuck had they assumed Akira, Akira of all people, was him? Akira was behind the mental shutdowns? How did they reach that conclusion?

“There has been this intruder running through the palace; he has a black mask. We suspect he is causing the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns.” Morgana explained, his tail flicking erratically. “We think Akira is this person. We think Akira is behind this.”

Akechi cannot believe what Morgana has just said, what the Phantom Thieves are telling him. They think Akira is the Black Mask, the traitor when the real traitor is standing before them without suspect. Without Blame. It’s then that Akechi realized this must have been the argument Akira had with his team at the beginning of Okumura’s Palace. This is why the group had kicked him out or whatnot. But he can’t wrap his head around the idea. It's absurd; Akira isn't the black mask. Akira doesn't even have a black mask. 

“Akira knows things he shouldn’t like Palace Layouts and Keywords; he has persona way beyond his level even when he had ‘just awakened.' He has multiple of them, and we have yet to see another user who can do that; he has far more experience than the time he’s been in the metaverse. He has far more wealth than a high schooler should be in access to— ” 

“Wait, Kurusu-Kun has multiple persona?” Akechi clarified because that was news to him. He had only ever seen Akira use Alice. But Akira is a wildcard just like him? Why didn’t Akira say something if he knew? He keeps his disbelief to an appropriate level even though he feels sorely left out of the loop, “I was under the assumption we could only have one.”

“He didn’t tell you?” Ann wondered, then nodded, “No, it makes sense. He has three, but he really only uses Alice. Kaguya usually only heals, and Yoshistune is his invincible persona. We don’t know why he can have more.” 

Akechi wonders if they know about the velvet room but remembers Margaret saying only wild cards are privilege to that knowledge. So, he decides not to bring it up. The Phantom Thieves probably wouldn’t believe him anyway. But should he bring it up with Akira? Does Akira know about Margaret's master and sister? He can't help feel angry that if Akira knew Akechi had multiple persona, he wouldn't bring up the Velvet Room. 

“We think Alice is the persona he uses to cause these incidents,” Morgana explained.

“She’s creepy as hell, the way she giggles?” Ryuji shivered at the thought. 

“Do you think that because of her origin story? The story of the little Aryan girl who died. It’s said her story was used to scare Scandinavian children to behave or she would come and ‘kill’ them so she could become friends with them.” Akechi wondered, vaguely remembering what Margaret had said about Alice. Alice was creepy, but…they came to that conclusion on a folk tale?

“Wait, what?” Makoto looked at him, shocked. Akechi realized they hadn’t thought of that; it may be more of an obscure tale. 

“That…that actually makes a lot more sense than Alice in Wonderland,” Futaba muttered, her face almost white.

“It’s just a folk tale. I was going to say don’t read into it before you all jump to conclusions.” Akechi sighed. He is very good at deducting, figuring out motives and reasoning. But Akechi cannot put the puzzle pieces together on this one. If Akira knew the Phantom Thieves suspected him of being the black mask, why wouldn’t Akira come clean about Akechi? Akechi knows how close he is to them, yet, Akira hasn’t said anything. Alice isn’t evidence at all, “Do you have any concrete evidence?” 

“He went to the Metaverse around the time when the Principle had a shutdown,” Futaba mentioned quietly.

Akechi definitely didn’t see Akira in the Metaverse when he took out the principal. He hadn’t seen anyone that day, not even the child in the car. Why is Akira taking the fall for him? Why hasn’t he set the record straight? Because there was no proof? But he doubts there’s any real proof of Akira being the black mask since Akechi can confirm without a doubt Akira is not behind this. Akechi does not understand Akira's motives for keeping Akechi's true nature a secret. 

“And we figured since Akira has set his eyes on you romantically that you should be aware.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Akechi stuttered genuinely, looking up at them in utter confusion, his mind pulled away from his deductions. 

“We think Akira is the imposter is what we’ve been saying,” Yusuke repeated in a solemn tone, assuming Akechi was too taken aback to register the information.

“No, not that, after that.” Akechi shook his head, thinking Akira was the black mask would require him to honestly sit down and digest why the Phantom Thieve have come to this conclusion.

“Akira is romantically interested in you?” Ann stated incredulously, “And we think you should be careful?”

“Kurusu-Kun is romantically interested in me?” Akechi repeats in absolute disbelief and a hint of delight. 

“Oh, my—“ Ryuji grimaced, putting his hand to his face, “Are you for real?! You are a fucking detective! You are telling me that you couldn’t read the signs?! The dude bends over backward for you! Are you telling me, this entire time, you guys weren’t dating?! You were just indulging his whims?! You have got to be fucking kidding me!!” 

“Oh, it’s one of those plot lines.” Futaba nodded in pity. “Emotionally stunted boy is brilliant and observant. He is best in his field, yet he cannot see what is right in front of him, and his lack of love in childhood has obstructed his views on relationships and attraction, therefore, leaving his destined one pining in the shadows as he tries every way known to get noticed. But emotionally stunted boy doesn’t realize until it’s too late. A real tragedy.”

“I hardly think I’m ‘emotionally stunted’ Sakura-san. And with no offense intended, I don’t think that is what’s going on.” Akechi sighed in frustration as he pinched the brink of his nose, absolutely irritated by Futaba’s analysis. “I understand the nuances of flirting and romantic endeavors quite well; I had considered it a possibility with Kurusu’s behavior but was trying to sort out how it related to his flirtatious nature. He is very friendly with everyone, especially your group, and I wasn’t sure how to discern the two. He teases an awful lot, and It wasn’t my place to make personal interpretations of his actions.”

Maybe that isn’t the exact truth, but Akechi feels Akira’s affections are misplaced. 

“Really, Akechi-san?” Makoto sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Regardless, if we are going to be working on this joint team, we thought you should be aware of the situation. We…are reluctant to bring it up to Haru yet, as we don’t want to possibly unnerve her.” 

“If you are asking my opinion…I truly don’t understand where you are coming from.” Akechi shook his head, he wants to think about the fact that Akira might like him the same way, but all he can think about is how the Phantom Thieves came to this conclusion. It made his blood boil, but he keeps his calm. 

“You’re a detective, Akechi-san. Surely you can put the facts together.” Makoto scoffed, folding her arms, “It can’t be that hard.” 

“I ask again, Do you have any proof?” Akechi asked. Makoto is really pissing him off. 

“He went into the Metaverse the same week that Kobayakawa died! Is that not proof enough for you? We’ve given you the other proof too, his persona’s level, the fact he has multiple, his unexplainable wealth which could only come from the metaverse, his unexplainable knowledge.” Makoto fired through her list. 

“But do you have solid proof? You know as well as I do that it’s all circumstantial at best. Do you have direct evidence that would put Akira at these ‘crime scenes’ and a motive as to why he would do it?” Akechi argued back, slamming his hands on the table. “If you don’t have a solid piece of evidence tying him to the events and a motive, then you are just suggesting a goose chase. A witch hunt.” 

“People have gone to jail on less.” Makoto snarled at him, offended by the question.

“Oh, so you would just throw your friend under the bus for a crime he might have not committed without giving him a fair trial. ‘He’d go to jail on less’ that’s how you value your friendship? You’ve already decided. Therefore it must be so?” Akechi scoffed at her, his veins boiling at the notion as Makoto is quite arrogant and self-righteous in her accusations, “You are quite like your sister, Nijima-san. In most aspects.” 

And Akechi means it. Makoto is acting like how Sae has been acting recently. Forging blame to fill a case, ignoring the facts and evidence in favor of her own because it’ll solve the case quicker. Akechi knows it’s due to the pressure the chief is putting on her and Sae’s desire to prove herself in any way possible. So, he feels a little lenient in his judgments of Sae as she was set up for failure. But, Akechi doesn’t know what Makoto is trying to gain from this, however. 

“Shut it you!!—” Makoto screeched, stomping her boot on the ground. 

“And you are quite like the shitty adults that put Akira in the probation he’s in now.” Akechi glared at her but then stretched his gaze to them all, “You are allowed to have your suspicions. I was suspicious of you all as well, but condemning someone without proper evidence? Well, I think you are going to regret that later on. Be careful what you wish for. You are putting an awful lot of suspicion on someone who doesn’t even have a door to their room.” 

And Akechi felt a little satisfied by the guilt that rings through their faces, trying not to think about how Akira has apparently been covering him for no good reason for however long Akira knew, which seemed to be longer than Akechi knew. 

Futaba can’t help but think about what Akechi said. They have put so much suspicion on Akira, who doesn’t even have a door to his room. She gets that, and she can admit, she wasn’t really around for the earlier suspicions, choosing to listen to the other Phantom Thieves. But she can’t deny Akira did sneak out and purposively avoided the security cameras in Yongen-Jaya. That is a fact she and Morgana can attest to. But, if Akira isn’t the Black Mask, then what is he hiding? And why didn’t he feel like he could tell them? He is still hiding something. And Futaba doesn’t know if she can let that go. 

Futaba doesn’t know if Akira killed her mom. She doesn’t want to believe it. She doesn’t think she does believe it truly. But, then who did? Is this really a goose chase? She, much like Ryuji, can’t decide how she feels or what to do about it. She’ll admit, she’s a little excited to work with Akira again. 

And then there is Akechi. She actually didn’t mind Akechi very much, to begin with, he had some interesting outlooks on Neo Featherman, and he seemed to go through a similar trauma as her. She felt a sense of solidarity there. She understands what it felt like to be an unwanted child before Sojiro adopted her. The original Phantom Thieves are a little more apprehensive of the team up, but Akechi seemed to understand what they were doing and agreed to try it out. 

“Ah, so, if we are joining groups, then who is going to be the leader?” Yusuke wondered out loud as they wander into the lobby of Okumura Foods. 

“I will regain the title of team leader as I was. I am best qualified.” Makoto decisively decides in an authoritative voice. 

“Uh, can we put it up to a vote?” Ryuji groaned, folding his arms in frustration. Futaba wondered if he was trying to become a leader. She knew Ryuji was the first to start the Phantom Thieves with Akira. But she doesn’t think he’s much of a leader. She doesn’t think Makoto is much of a leader either. Half the time, she’s trying new strategies that just don’t work with their abilities and trying to tell them to be more ‘careful’ about their approach. Futaba advocates for carefulness, too since they kicked Akira out, they lost most of their offensive power. But the way Makoto frames her strategy for attack just is less careful than she claims. She doesn't take their strengths into account. 

And the other half of the time, Makoto is reckless. But, worse than Akira, as in she doesn’t have the strength to back up her gambles. She can be hypocritical. Like when she made Haru open the bay door without listening to Akira’s advice, who they all know could sense enemies with his third eye. 

But she also doesn’t know if it’s safe to let Akira resume being the leader either.

Makoto glared at Ryuji with daggers. 

“I agree. I think we should put it up to a vote.” Ann agreed, stepping in, “I don’t feel like Makoto’s leading style works, but I’m not sure if I want Akira to resume being leader either.” 

“Totally valid.” Akira gave them a thumbs up from where he stood next to Akechi. 

“I can lead the team!” Morgana offered, jumping up and down. But Futaba doesn’t like that idea either; she can’t see Morgana listening to their complaints even if he did train the original Phantom Thieves. Plus, he couldn’t even text in the real world. 

“Ok! How about this, how many people vote for Makoto? Makoto, to be fair, don’t vote.” Haru announced, starting the voting. After a few moments, she and Akira put their hands up. Futaba finds this interesting since Makoto has been the most aggressive about her suspicions of Akira. Futaba wondered if this was a tactic to get on her good side.

“Put your hand down. I don’t need your vote.” Makoto growled, and Akira shrugged and withdrew his hand.

“Um, ok, so one vote for Mako-chan.” Haru awkwardly announced, “How about Aki-chan?”

Yusuke raised his hand, as did Akechi. Two votes, not a lot but more than Makoto got. Makoto looked ruffled by this. 

“Ok, so two votes for Aki-chan.” Haru nodded, “How about Mona?”

Minutes went by, and no one raised their hands for Morgana. His face grew annoyed, “What you think I can’t lead the Phantom Thieves that I started? Because I’m a cat, is that it?”

“Wait, so you admit it?” Ryuji gasped in exaggeration.

“NO, I AM NOT A CAT.” Morgana growled, “You all just think I am! This is discrimination! Not fair!”

“Um, so, er.” Haru frowned, “A lot of you didn’t vote. Technically, Aki-chan won by the number of votes, but I don’t think this is quite the unanimous vote…”

“What about Akechi?” Futaba offered. It made sense besides the fact that he had just joined. Akechi was smart, and Futaba thought he could really play their strengths. Take risks that would payout and be careful when needed. He seemed to get along with them and even stood up to Makoto. It was a logical choice. Akechi knew how to keep himself composed and calm; it was evident enough in his TV interviews. 

“Wait, what?” Akechi seemed taken aback by this suggestion as Akira sniggered behind him, covering his giggles with his red gloves. Finding the suggestion very amusing, Akechi exclaimed incredulously, “This is kind of sudden!”

“No, she has a point.” Ann nodded, a thoughtful look on her face, “Akechi is technically an outsider, but that might just be the unbiased view we need. I’m all for trying it out.” 

“I was working with Joker.” 

“He was working with Akira.” 

Both Makoto and Akechi claim at the same time. 

“Ok, can we, like, get back on that codename train here?” Akira pointed out, “We really don’t know how it affects the person’s palace we are in…I really don’t want Okumura thinking, ‘Oh Akira. Yes, that is the person I should screw over next for sure.’” 

“He may have been working with Joker, but I also think Akechi—wait, what is your codename?” Yusuke wondered. 

“Crow.” Akechi offered. 

“Wait, really?” Ryuji scoffed, looking up and down Akechi’s robin hood prince outfit with disbelief. “Your outfit is a prince, though; it looks nothing like a crow?”

“My thought process was that codenames would be to mask who we are. I thought to choose something quite the opposite of my appearance as to throw off people. Besides, I guess if we are technical, my mask does look like a bird.” Akechi explained, and it made sense to Futaba. Akechi had taken a smarter approach at his codename than the rest of them did for sure.

“Crow might have been working with Joker, but it was only a short time. Panther is right, out of all of us, him and Haru—”

“Noir!” Haru corrected him, her face shining, “My codename is Noir, the French word for black. I’ve always wanted to be a heroine of justice, though it seems the Phantom Thieves operate outside of the law, so I chose Noir.” 

“It’s elegant.” Ann nodded. 

“Noir and Crow are the most unbiased, and since Noir has yet to be able to summon her persona, I believe Crow would be the best choice for the moment,” Yusuke argued.

“Yeah, I agree with Inari.” Futaba nodded, “We can try it out with Crow, and it may help him integrate with how we do things as well.” 

“A detective in a group of Phantom Thieves?” Morgana shook his head in disbelief at the situation. It is entirely against the archetype set up, but Futaba thinks the best things happen when a trope is ignored. Who says a detective cannot be a Phantom Thief? 

“You do realize that he is literally investigating us, right?” Makoto scoffed, folding her arms. “This is a stupid idea! We are being too careless!”

“Your sister is also on that investigation team.” Ryuji reminded her sharply, “You could be feeding her information for all we know. I think you just have something against Crow. He could be a better leader than you, and you don’t want to admit it.” 

“I think it’s a good idea, Queen.” Haru tried to placate her, “If it doesn’t work out, then we can figure out something else.”

“Wait, do I get a say in this?” Akechi asked helplessly again.

“I, for one, think this is a brilliant idea.” Akira agreed with a little laugh, and Futaba just thinks he’s a simp for Akechi. Akechi might not be biased, but Akira definitely is. “Akechi gets all my votes. I mean, I have one, but he gets it, hands down.” 

“You don’t get a say in this!” Makoto barked back, before sighing and pinching the brink of her nose in frustration, “I can’t go against your guy’s decision. If this is what you want, fine. I’ll recede to the majority.” 

“Congratulations, Crow! The new leader of the Phantom Thieves!” Akira barked out in laughter, throwing his arm around the other’s shoulder. 

Futaba doesn’t think Akechi looked very happy about the progression of events than Akira’s surprising encouragement and approval of the situation, but she finds it hilarious. She wonders how this is going to work out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betcha didn't see that coming 😂


	15. The one where Akira takes Akechi on the worst ride ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Did you think that you could live your life?  
> There's no one left in paradise'
> 
> The one where Akira takes Akechi on the worst ride ever, Yusuke and Hifumi are BFFS and Akira and Ann model together but not in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akechi is the type of leader akin to a dad who tells you that you can not get a cat but you get the cat anyways and he is the best damn cat dad but wholly denies loving said cat with all his being 😤
> 
> Also, ah, I'm sorry for how long this chapter is 😌

Akechi has no idea how he fucked up so bad to be put in this position. Where did he go wrong from point A to point B? He was supposed to infiltrate the Phantom Thieves, not integrate with them, for god's sake, and he wasn’t supposed to become the leader of this goddamn ragtag group of thieves. He is sure Akira Kurusu has everything to do with this plan going absolutely awry for sure. By all means, he still considers Akira the leader of this group despite their absolutely far-off suspicion of him. After all, Akira started this, Akechi is just reluctantly stepping in for his own gain. Though he still hasn’t’ figured out why they suspect Akira of being the Black Mask.

“Would you quit laughing!?” Akechi huffed, chucking one of his pencils at Akira’s forehead, but the other simply lean to the side in an instant rendering the attack completely useless. Even with his impaired sight, he’s still a menace. Akechi growled under his breath and glared at him, “This is your fault! I didn’t want to be a part of this, let alone be the fucking leader! But oh no, let’s make Akechi the leader!”

“I know!” Akira laughed, curled over the cafe table at the situation; he’s nearly in tears with laughter, though only one eye was visible since Akira had an eye patch on the other one to hide his injures. Regardless, Akechi hopes he chokes himself on his laughs, “I-I- Oh my god, I can’t believe it, this is hilarious! You—you! The leader!”

“Be quiet!” Akechi whacked him with his notebook that he quickly rolled up. “I think you’ve just introduced a wolf in sheep’s clothing, and you should be more concerned about what I have done and will do. You’ve just sealed your group’s demise; you’ve doomed yourself.” 

“I’d drink poison if it tastes like you, Akechi-san,” Akira said in a low sultry voice and smiled at him with one half-lidded eye. 

A statement said so easily that it takes Akechi off guard, as many things Akira said did. He wonders how genuine it is. If it is, it’s a terrible notion that Akechi doesn’t want to deal with. “I think your affections are quite askew and misplaced, Kurusu-kun.” 

“Well, good thing they are my affections, and I know exactly where I placed them.” Akira snickered.

Akechi doesn’t even know how to address that, so he addressed the other topic that was on his mind and the real reason he had called Akira out to the café in the first place, something that had miffed him, “You weren’t going to tell me you had multiple persona as well?”

Akira’s mirth faded away into confusion as he blinked at Akechi, once then twice before slowly saying, “I thought…I thought you knew that? I could have sworn…I told you? Or you had already come to that conclusion? Did you not?” 

Akechi frowned in frustration, now Akira is just acting ignorant and doing a bloody good job. Again, making Akechi wondered why it had to be Akira he seemed to be childishly infatuated with. Sakura-san’s emotionally stunted comment resurfaces, but it just makes him scoff. He is hardly emotionally stunted; he knows exactly how he feels, but he also knows exactly how dangerous it is in his overarching goal. He’s logical with his emotions, not stunted in the least. He knows it would never work out within the circumstances of their situations. It’s a foolish idea he isn’t going to encourage. If Akira wants to be ignorant, then fine, what does he care? “Regardless. I need to know their skill sets, their skill trait, their affinities, and their levels to get a better understanding of how they work in the scheme of fighting.” 

“Oh, wow, you want everything, huh. You want to see it all, Well…” Akira coyly rubbed the back of his neck and feigned a blush as if Akechi was asking him to strip or something.

“JUST.” Akechi inhaled in frustration before sliding his notebook where he had been dissecting the Phantom Thieves’ abilities to better lead them, “Just write them down.”

“Wow. You are really into this.” Akira hummed, seemingly impressed by his work as he flipped back further, but there isn’t much since the only one Akechi had talked to before was Ann. Though Akechi did get what he needed from Ann, they ate more sweets than anything. Akira sent him a sly smile, “Yeah, really don’t want to be the Phantom Thief leader, huh? Sure.” 

“It is the bare minimum for leading is to know what your associates can do!” Akechi growled, shoving the pencil towards Akira, “Write. Now.” 

“Ooooh, I like it when you take control like this.” 

“KURUSU. WRITE.”

“Wow, we’ve gotten past adding the -kun?”

“WRITE.” 

Eventually, Akira complies, allowing Akechi a moment to his thoughts as he watched Akira quickly scribble in the notebook.

If Akira has multiple persona, then he must be a wildcard. Therefore, according to Margaret, he must have access to a velvet room. Akechi wonders if Akira is in contact with Margaret’s sister and her Master if he is their ‘guest.’ Yet, if he was, wouldn’t he had said something? If it’s known that wildcards have access to the Velvet Room. Wouldn’t Akira have mentioned it to Akechi?

“Kurusu. Where did you obtain your other persona?” Akechi posed the innocent question, seeing if Akira would reveal something. Any piece of information. Something for Akechi to work off of. It might have been too blunt, but Akira is someone he has no idea how to get information out of. 

“Same as you, probably,” Akira muttered, a little lackluster as his pen scrawled across the paper. “Our heart or something. “ 

Akechi frowned; it’s a straightforward reply yet gives him absolutely nothing as usual. Akechi is frustrated, so he dropped it. It’s petty, but if Akira didn’t want to talk about the Velvet Room, fine. And it wasn’t like Akechi had told Margaret that he would help her. He’d just stay out of it for now until it becomes relevant. He still hasn’t made a decision on Margaret. Therefore, there is no need to discuss it with Akira. Besides, it’s only a theory Akira had access to a velvet room. He simply could have awoken his persona, same as Akechi. 

“Ok, done.” Akira slid back the notebook, a page nicely filled out with everything Akechi needed to know. “Let me know if I get a passing grade. I’m aiming for an A-minus but will accept an A If you feel it’s worth it. I supposed I could accept a B if you really don’t like it.”

Akechi puts aside his thoughts and ignores Akira for now to review the information.

And Holy fuck, there is no way what Akechi is reading this paper right; he squints at it to make sure he reads it right.

“Kurusu. Why the fuck are you working with the Phantom Thieves? You don’t need them. You don’t need me!” 

And he said it completely honestly. Akira is far more powerful than he should be in every regard. Nothing made sense. 

Alice, whom he assumed Akira’s original persona is a complete doozy. Her Magic stat is completely maxed out, while her Luck and Agility stat is far up there as well. Her Strength and Endurance are lacking, but those stats don’t matter since Alice doesn’t have any physical attacks. She has five attacks, far more than Akechi expected since Akira has only used two with her. Mapsiodyne and Mabufudyne throw Akechi off since she doesn’t seem to have anything else in those elements. Maeigaon, which her Curse Amp ability boosts. Megidoloan, which he has experienced before, and her Signature move ‘Die for Me.’ 

What really makes her a doozy is that she doesn’t have a weakness, or if she did, it would be bless, but the Drain Bless skill she has negates it. Akechi can’t fathom how Akira managed that. She has Victory Cry, which completely refills Akira’s HP and SP if he finishes a battle with her. 

And Just Die, her Skill Trait, which decreases the SP cost of Insta-kill spells to 0. Which doubled with Die for Me as a high chance insta-kill to all enemies is an absolutely devastating combination. Akira could literally use this over and over with no repercussions. 

“Oh, Alice.” Akira sighed happily as he sees the look of disbelief on Akechi’s face, “Oh, oh Alice, she’s such a good little girl. I love her.”

“Saying you love her means you love yourself since she is you.” Akechi muttered, “And she’s a killing machine.”

“But a cute one.” Akira pointed out, then put a finger to his cheeks, “Like me.” 

Akechi ignores this and continues because he can’t imagine the rest of Akira’s persona can be just as strong as Alice is. 

Kaguya Picaro isn’t as strong. But her Magic is almost maxed out like Alice. She seemed to be Akira’s support persona as she only knows two attacks and two healing spells. She also does not have a weakness as Akira managed to slap a Drain Fire skill on her as well, even taking it a step further by giving Kaguya a Marazion spell in some sort of hubris. Akechi sensed some great potential not being used in her Shining Arrow’s attack doubled with her Bless Amp skill. That could make for a devastating attack in the future, so he is sure to remember it. 

What makes Kaguya really special, in his opinion, is the fact she has two support skills. Salvation, which fully restores HP and cures ailments for the entire team, and Samarecarm can revive an ally fully. But, Kaguya has a Spell Master skill, which decreases the cost of SP used for magic attacks; Kaguya takes this further by having Divine Grace, which increases the effectiveness of healing skills by 50%. She is an outright healer. And the cherry on top is her trait; Savior Bloodline, which decreases the SP costs of healing spells in half. 

Meaning Akira isn’t using much SP at all to heal the entire time. He’s barely using anything at all to recover the whole team. He is the team’s tank and healer all in one. 

“How the fuck??” Akechi murmured to himself as he squints his eyes, going over his deductions again to see how in the world Kaguya can do this. 

“Kaguya is a lifesaver. Literally.” Akira nodded, very proud, “I can say I would be dead without her. I’d be falling for eternity in a tomb void. I don’t know what I’d do without her.” 

Akechi has no idea what a tomb void is, so he also ignores that and moves onto the final persona. Yoshitsune. 

Who by far might be the simplest but the most complex persona he has seen yet. 

Yoshitsune is literally invincible. And Akechi understood what the Phantom Thieves meant by that when they said it. Yoshitsune doesn’t have any weaknesses, but he can’t be hit by anything besides an almighty attack or a gun attack. By Metaverse rules, it doesn’t work on Akira since he knows the guns in the metaverse aren’t real; therefore, rendering their effectiveness absolutely useless. 

What Yoshitsune doesn’t drain, he repels. So, if he’s not taking HP from the attack, he’s throwing it back at the enemy, All except Physical attacks, which he completely nulls out. It’s insane. And Akechi realized Akira must have been switching to Yoshitsune in their battle. 

Yoshitsune only has two moves, Charge and Hassou Tobi. Which Akechi immediately sees the absolute brilliance in. Charge doubles the damage by the next physical attack, and Hassou Tobi does damage 8 times to the enemy. Not only that, Yoshitsune has a Will of the Sword trait, which triples the effects of charge. 

Yoshitsune was maybe even more powerful than Alice. The only downside being Hassou Tobi uses HP to use instead of SP. 

Akira’s line up is devastating. Deadly. He can easily take on enemies, heal himself and defend with this entire lineup. And Akechi cannot fathom why he wants to work with the Phantom Thieves as they are far weaker than him and probably slowed him down. 

Akechi can understand why the Phantom Thieves are suspicious of Akira. It makes sense, with how ridiculously overpowered he is. But, Akechi also knows, they don’t quite know how Akira could literally obliterate them without a thought if he wanted to. Akira is far more powerful than they think, and the fact he hasn’t raised a hand at them yet and still continues to try working with them should be proof enough of his innocence. Akira doesn’t need them. If Akira had an ulterior plan, he wouldn’t need them at all. 

But Akechi is a suspicious person as well, and while he knows Akira isn’t the black mask for obvious reasons, he wonders why Akira is doing all of this in the first place. Why did he make the Phantom Thieves, why lead them through all these palaces, what the fuck is Akira Kurusu’s motive in all this? What is he trying to obtain? Akechi can’t make sense of it all, and It’s frustrating him to no end. It’s like he and Akira are playing completely different games, yet Akira always seemed to be like ten moves ahead of him. 

Akira Kurusu is far more of an enigma than Akechi had ever thought. And if Akechi ever needs to take Akira out, he can’t do it in the Metaverse. It only would not work like the first time he tried. 

“Why?” Akechi can only ask because he doesn’t understand any of this, any of what has gone done in the past few days.

Akira frowned and tugged at his hair with a shrug, “I don’t know. It just seemed fun, and I like my friends.” 

“Your friends think you are me, that you are the one doing all this, but you can easily prove them wrong? Why are you doing this?” Akechi asked in frustration, getting angry at Akira’s simple answer that doesn’t explain anything in the slightest. It angers him to no end because he knows Akira isn’t stupid; he knows Akira must see how this is going to end up, so he asked again, “Do you truly realize the position that you’ve put yourself in? Your team in? Me in?” 

Akira chuckled, tugging his hair, “What can I say? I just thought I’d jumble the board a bit; it seemed like it could be interesting. You seem to think there is some ulterior plan, but what can I say? I’m more of a go with the flow sort of player. Far more exciting that way.”

Akechi remembers Akira saying that they are more alike than he thinks, but Akechi feels like that is far from it. 

Yusuke lazily dragged the pencil down the paper, gently guiding the stroke and applying pressure when the stoke demanded it. It’s quick, but it also captures the methodical contemplation of her debating her next move. A little smile appears across her lips as she figured out what pawn to move next. The lilt of her eyes when she finds the appropriate path. The decisiveness as she gracefully moved her general.

“The stakes are rising; many pieces have been captured, and I believe the endgame is starting.” Hifumi murmured as she moved one of the pieces definitively, “Tell me, Kitagawa-kun, what are your next moves?”

Yusuke knows she’s not talking about the game at all, seeing as he is sketching, and she is playing against herself. The classroom is empty, yet she is always quiet and cautious. Yusuke doesn’t mind; he had already assumed Hifumi knew by the fact she very graciously thanked him after they had stolen her mother's heart. It seemed to open a comradery between them, Yusuke didn’t have friends as most saw him as eclectic, and he was always absorbed in a piece. Hifumi didn’t have friends because the guys only wanted to hang out with her because of her beauty and the girls scorned her for it. She, too, simply indulged in Shogi alone during lunches. Before they knew it, they simply met in the same empty classroom during the lunch period. It was more comforting to do their things in silence with one another. 

“I assume you’ve already predicted.” Yusuke hummed, shading in the darks of her hair, “Though it seems things have taken a turn.” 

“A different approach isn’t always bad.” Hifumi nodded, moving her piece and taking out another piece, “A team divided cannot conquer; if pieces were to move without intention in directions not specified, then they become an easier target, and the team begins waning. A victory with only one is hollow if they do prevail. When a team moves as one, they are far often stronger than the enemy regardless of the individual strengths. It’s strategically sounder.” 

“A very astute view, Hifumi-san.” Yusuke nodded, moving onto the contours of her petite face and chin. He wondered about her statement though and thoughtfully asked, “But what if the pieces believe the other one is a traitor?”

“Unfounded suspicion divides, mistrust and miscommunication breeds conflict.” Hifumi sighed but sympathetically looks at him, “Yet, is the piece the traitor? Or is the person controlling the piece a traitor? Is there a traitor at all or mere paranoia?” 

Yusuke doesn’t understand the question posed, but he does relate to her statement. He supposed he would have to reflect on the question to get his answer. Hifumi is always posing interesting questions. He can admit, strategy has never been his strong point. He admires Hifumi and her passion, and even though he doesn’t understand strategy, he can see evidence in her strategy in some of the maneuvers Akira had them do in battle. Despite not being one of them directly, she has been a great support as most of Akira’s acquaintances' circle were. 

Miscommunication breeds conflict. 

Yusuke will admit the Phantom Thieves have not been communicating well. In between kicking Akira out fairly brashly and Makoto taking over, there has been a disconnect, and Yusuke doesn’t know how to fix it or what to do. But he is delighted that Haru had made her conditions, and hopefully, they can get past all of this. Akechi had made some excellent points in the fact that they don’t have substantial evidence. 

Yusuke can’t help but wonder what Makoto is thinking, however. She made the same argument earlier this year when they tried to come up with reasons why Akira couldn’t be the black mask. All the evidence they had was circumstantial. She said it could be explained against since they simply didn’t know, so why is she going back on that now? Why was she acting so brashly? Yusuke appreciates Makoto as a friend and followed her in the end but, Yusuke thinks maybe they should have been more thorough. They should have waited for more evidence, something more concrete. 

“Blind faith,” Hifumi said, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

“Hmm?” Yusuke wondered, assuming he had missed the rest of what Hifumi said. 

“Sometimes, you just need blind faith. You need to believe it will all work out.” Hifumi repeated a gentle smile on her face. “Akira-Kun once told me, when I felt like everything was going awry with my mother and career, it felt like everything was crashing down; he told me I reminded him of the star. And that I just needed to have faith that the universe will come through for me. It felt silly, but there is a sort of weight lifted when you just allow the universe to do what it needs to. I was worrying too much when I just needed to let go of the control I didn’t have. Have some faith and trust your gut.”

“Faith…isn’t that quite the opposite of strategy?” Yusuke asked, taken aback but the insight. 

“Maybe. But, sometimes, the strategy isn’t everything.” Hifumi smiled, taking out the last general with her piece. “You can never accurately predict what will happen when you use a strategy or how your opponent will respond. You can never truly predict the flow of a game; many things can go awry. But you can always have faith in your abilities and how far you’ve come. You can always have faith in whatever you might believe in. And just allow what is to be. Let what happens to happen and simply accept it.”

Yusuke smiled, understanding that. He had been in despair after being Madarame’s apprentice. He did not honestly know where to go from there, and he tried so many different outlets, but he ultimately didn’t have faith in himself. He believed he would never be the artist he wanted to be. Akira helped him in every way he could. Accompanying him to various places as he looked for the source of his inspiration. Akira was by his side every step of the way, encouraging him to keep looking for his passion and pursuing it. But Yusuke realized once he made ‘Desire and Hope’ that he had it with him the entire time. Yusuke just needed to have faith in what he knows he loves. He just needed to allow it to be what it was and accept it for that.

Yusuke knows that he has faith in Akira despite what the rest of the thieves might believe and what Akira hasn’t been upfront about. 

“Oh, it’s quite a love sketch, Kitagawa-kun,” Hifumi commented, leaning over her chessboard to see. “It’s very fluid.”

“Yes, I think I captured your passion well.” Yusuke smiled back as he snapped a photo of it on his phone. He sent the image to his personal chat with Akira. There is a response almost instantly.

**Akira:** Wow! You really captured her well! You should see her during one of Shogi Sessions at night; she can be really spirited; I’d love to see you draw her then XD

Hifumi gawked in embarrassment from where she was hovering over to read Yusuke’s texts, “It’s not like that at all!”

It’s hard for Ann to focus on everything that’s been going on, but she takes up modeling gigs regardless because if she’s not with the Phantom Thieves, then she’s just at home alone since her parents are often overseas and have been for a while. She doesn’t just want to sit around and do nothing; they haven’t gone back into the palace yet since Akechi seemed to be taking a few days to sit down with the other Phantom Thieves and get to know their skills and fighting styles. It’s actually charming. Makoto technically knew all their skills, but she never really sat down to figure out where they were all comfortable with. Makoto talked the talk, but she never truly listened to their opinions. 

Akechi seemed to be taking more of an active approach than Akira or Makoto, and it’s refreshing. Not only that, but Akechi is willing to call out Makoto when she is wrong. And he has no problem doing it. 

Ann is still reflecting on that meeting, and she can’t help but taking Akechi’s words to heart; they are acting like the adults that put Akira into his probation. They haven’t given him the benefit of the doubt. But she still wonders if they can afford to?

“Ann-san!” The director called, breaking her out of her reverie; she snapped her head up, waiting for the command, “Sweetie, you need to temper your expression. Ah, your face is too grim.”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Ann bowed in apology, resuming her pose and putting a more cheerful look on her face, but it’s hard to maintain as all the thoughts keep running through her head. 

Can they afford to be wrong; can they afford to be right? What is she supposed to do? She knows what she wants to do but is that allowed? Can they really go back to like it was before? Especially since they completely accused Akira with honestly nothing but a video of him going into Mementos with no evidence that he actually committed a crime.

Yet, Akira doesn’t seem angry with them at all. Which may just be even more suspicious about this. Akira genuinely doesn’t seem mad despite looking upset when they first accused him. And what is Ann supposed to do with that? Does that mean he did it? Does that mean he didn’t? She doesn’t know what she is supposed to think about that. 

“Ann-san, how about we take a break for now and resume in a little bit?” The director sighed as she lowered the camera. 

“I’m sorry.” Ann winced, realizing her face must have scrunched up again when she was thinking, “I’ll be ready after a little break.” 

She walked off towards the edge of the street, away from the camera crew and production artists. She liked modeling, but her heart is not in it right now. 

“Ann!” 

She turned to whoever called her name and realized Akira is standing only a few feet away from her. It took her by surprise, as she instantly tensed up. 

“I know we’ve had some misunderstandings, and you think I murdered our principal but, even though I don’t know how to ease your worries, I still miss you, and I brought you a crepe.” Akira smiled brightly, offering her the decadent crepe in his hands. But he looks off since Akira still wore the eye patch from when he had been punched to save Haru. He sort of looks like Kaneki Ken, especially with the whole coffee barista vibe he has going on. It’s a little funny, she’ll admit. She has to give him props for standing up to Haru’s fiancée like that, though. 

“You think you can buy me out with a crepe?” Ann scoffed, folding her arms in disbelief at the action. But she can’t help but internally chuckle at the situation. It was such an Akira thing to do.

“No, but it’s a peace offering regardless.” Akira shook his head with a shrug. 

She narrowed her eyes and stared him down, but her eyes traveled down to the crepe which glimmers in the setting sun, a harmony of chocolate sauce, powdered sugar, fruit, and…gold flakes?? It’s beautiful, it’s stunning. 

“Is that the new deluxe crepe they are selling at my favorite crepe shop down the street?” Ann wondered, her mouthwatering instantly against her permission, “The one they sprinkle gold flakes on the top?” 

“Yes, it is.” Akira nodded in confirmation. 

“I’ve always wanted to eat gold.” Ann pouted as she unfolds her arms and stares at the crepe longingly. 

“I am very well aware of your fascination of wanting to eat gold-covered food.” Akira chuckled, offering the crepe to her once more. 

“But…” Ann frowned, looking at him skeptically as stupid words escape her lips, “What if it’s poisoned?” 

“Oh my god—are you serious??” Akira rolled his eyes and does the only thing he can naturally do to prove it has not been poisoned, he takes a big ass bite out of the top, the biggest ass bite he could. And gnashed on it in front of her in an exaggerated chomping motion. Chocolate syrup dribbles down his chin a bit as he looked at her expectantly. 

“NO! My crepe! I was going to Instagram that!!” Ann whined, stomping her foot, quickly surging forward as she steals the crepe out of Akira’s hand with a pout on her face. “I’ve wanted to try this forever!”

“They released it a week ago.” Akira laughed.

“Forever! And now you ruined it!” Ann fake sobbed as she took a bite out of the crepe reluctantly. It was terrific, the Nutella dressing melts in her mouth, and the fruit is so tart, but it adds onto the sweetness. She can’t really taste the gold, but she loves how it feels flaky in her mouth. It’s divine, exquisite.

“I can you buy another one if you really want to Instagram it.” Akira laughed, “See one to enjoy and one to Instagram.” 

“I suppose so.” Ann gave in as she blissfully munched on the crepe. It’s incredible, so light yet so rich in flavor. She is in heaven; it’s absolutely divine. 

“Good?” Akira chuckled, breaking her out of her crepe induced trance with a knowing smile.

“God, it’s like, so good.” Ann nodded, licking her fingers clean of the chocolate sauce, “Amazing. I’m gonna need like ten of these.”

“That can be arranged.” 

“Ann-san!” One of the directors approached her, Ann assumed she had come to let her know the break was over. At least Ann had managed to finish her crepe in time. The director switched her focus to Akira standing nearby, and Ann swears she sees the director’s eyes widen, “You, Are you Ann-san’s boyfriend?”

“He is not!” Ann huffed indignantly, her face burning red. “He’s just a friend!”

“Friend?” Akira echoed happily next to her, and she facepalmed at her slip up. Ann doesn’t know what they are really, or maybe she knew all along.

“Frienemies or something, I don’t know.” Ann shook her head in indecision. 

“Are you a model? Do you want to be a model? Will you help Ann-san with her shoot? Will you model for us?” The director fired of questions desperately, inching closer and closer to Akira, who is taking this in a stride, with a wide, shit-eating grin on his face. 

“I’m not sure, I need to ask my agent.” Akira laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

The director deflates at Akira’s joke, “You have an agent?”

“Ann?” Akira cheekily smiled at Ann, insinuating that she was his agent. Or more so, asking Ann if it was ok. Asking her permission. Making sure she’s comfortable with this. Ann softened a bit, and she can’t help but be reminded of the time Akira sat with her in the café after Kamoshida had called her about Shiho. It’s nice. Nostalgic. It felt normal, and god knows she was craving some sense of normalcy. 

“Ah, what the hell, why not.” Ann shook her head with a sigh, giving in. It probably couldn’t hurt, “But he’s going to need a different outfit. Do you have something with red?”

“I’ve got just the thing.” The director grinned in excitement as she started heading to the stylist. “Hold on, let me grab them!”

“Man, I hope they have a designer eyepatch.” Akira chuckled while tugging at his hair, “I could look cool, like a pirate or something. Yar.”

“Now you are just competing with Ryuji.” Ann pointed out; the lightness of the moment lost on her. Is this ok? Was this really ok? Akira isn’t even angry over the entire thing but is this really ok? They literally accused him of murder. Is he really going to let that slide? 

Haru felt great. She feels fantastic. She felt a little selfish at first as her motivations to be a Phantom Thief were personal. And she realized her not accepting that was why Milady hadn’t appeared at first. When Cognition Sugimura was brought out by her Father’s Shadow, and how her father basically gave him the permission to do anything. She knew what her decision was; she would not be a plaything for him despite what her father wanted. She would not sacrifice that for him. She isn’t an object, and Haru finally acknowledges this. Her father might see this as a betrayal, but this is her liberation. 

“Noir, that was marvelous.” Akechi praised her; when the battle finished and her father fled, they all gathered around her happily, or at least most of them did; Akechi continued with a pleased smile on his face. “It seems you’ve awakened to your full potential. And I believe your Psi skills would be rather useful from here on out.” 

“Thank you.” She happily said, swaying back and forth in excitement, “I just needed to accept how I really felt, really understand that, and it came to me.” 

“You are really one of us now.” Morgana nodded, with a hint of pride on his voice as he jumped at her legs.

“Thank you, Mona-chan.” Haru patted his head; it felt nice to actually feel like she was a part of the group now. She can finally contribute instead of staying behind. She was going to change her father’s heart. She is going to make things right. 

“I’m changing the lineup from here on out.” Akechi announced once the mirth died down, “On the front lines will be Noir, Panther, Fox and I. Oracle is Navigator as always while Mona will support her as needed. Joker will act as a healer when needed and can step in if deemed necessary. Skull and Queen are on standby.” 

“Sweet.” Futaba cackled. 

“I will do my best.” Yusuke nodded, pleased with the lineup; Haru is excited to be on the front lines herself since she hasn’t done much fighting. She wants to test Milady and how far she can take her. Ryuji doesn’t seem to upset he isn’t in action, but Makoto is rather visibly angry as she gnashed her teeth and clenched her fists.

“Why am I on standby? I have Makajama while having Nuclear and Physical attacks!” Makoto argued, folding her arms as her shoulders raise in indignation. Haru had noted the entire time they were in the metaverse, she has been tense and irritable by the situation. 

“Makajama isn’t useful right now, and in terms of physical skills, I’d rather have Fox with his charge and Automatic Sukukaja,” Akechi told her sternly, not bending under her complaints and remaining pleasantly civil. 

“This is unfair; you are discriminating against me!” Makoto contended, clearly frustrated by the reasoning that Akechi gave. Haru frowned; when she made her proposition, she naively thought that this would work out. But while some of the members are warming up to the situation, some aren’t. Haru still doesn’t understand what the initial argument was since no one was telling her. Haru doesn’t know what is going on between Akechi and Makoto either; she assumed it has something to do with him being against the Phantom Thieves for most of their career. 

“I’m not on the front lines either. I don’t think he’s discriminating, just being pragmatic,” Akira pointed out, raising his hand to solidarity. 

“You aren’t on the front lines because you nearly walked into a wall three times and would be likely to miss; you don’t get a say!” Makoto barked at him aggressively, and Akira shrugged while lowering his arm; Makoto continued, “I, on the other hand, can fight perfectly fine and have skills that could be useful! This is a mistake!”

“I mean… If Mako—Queen wants my spot on the front lines, it’s ok.” Haru offered, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Makoto had been on the team longer and has a lot more experience. It isn’t her decision, but she would be glad to give it up if it made Makoto feel a little better. Her decision put Makoto in this situation, and she feels a bit bad about it. 

“No, Noir needs experience, and a lot of the shadows have a weakness to Psi attacks. It’s more beneficial to have her on the front lines for now.” Akechi shook his head decisively and frowned at her, narrowing his eyes, “I’ve taken the circumstances into account and have made my calculated decision. If you are not happy with it, you may wait in the safe room or leave. You are free to do so.” 

“Damn.” Ryuji whistled under his breath with a disbelieving smile on his face. Ann has a similar look of astonishment on her face next to him. Futaba is gawking at the exchange; Morgana’s eyes are wide, and Yusuke seemed surprised. 

“You are telling me to leave? What gives you the right, are you serious?!” Makoto argued, “I’ve been on this team longer! I’ve gone through countless battles more than you! I deserve to be on the front lines!”

“Queen, uh, you should just leave it, I mean, being backup ain’t so bad.” Ryuji tried to calm her down, putting a hand on her shoulder that immediately shrugged off in anger. 

“Queen. This team nominated me as the leader. If you are unhappy with the decision, we have all come to. You may leave.” Akechi said once more, in a curt, professional tone but is less friendly than his usual demeanor. It startled Haru a bit; she can feel the iciness of the statement despite how civil Akechi is. 

“I’m not leaving until you put me on the front lines!” Makoto exclaimed stubbornly.

“Crow, it really is ok If Queen takes my place; I mean, she has been here longer than me.” Haru tried to offer once more because she doesn’t like how tense things are getting. 

“If I’m switching out anyone, then Joker would be put on the team rather than you seeing as he is far more useful in every sense of the word. He should be on the frontlines now, but I am trying to give you all some experience. You will have your chance but back down for now.” Akechi shook his head. Haru thinks that much is fair, Akechi must be planning to give them all a chance. 

Akira looks visibly uncomfortable at the entire situation as he tugged on his hair. Haru can tell he wants to say something, maybe even defend Makoto or perhaps something else, but he’s holding back because he knows It won’t go over well. She understands where Akechi is coming from, but she also understands where Makoto is coming from too. 

“Useful? He nearly walked into a wall three times! He’d be a liability!” Makoto gawked. Akira has indeed been a little off his balance, he had been wearing an eyepatch to cover the bruises when they went into the Metaverse, but it seemed while the eyepatch didn’t carry over, his lack of depth perception did. Haru doesn’t quite understand the semantics of the Metaverse yet. She did feel guilty that Akira had to be injured because of her, though.

“Uh oh, we’ve been spotted!” Futaba called out as one of the robots approached them because they had been idling too long, and it came up from behind them. Futaba groaned as she jumps behind the users that can actually fight, “This one is a strong one too!” 

“I’ll show you.” Makoto huffed, raising her hand to her mask before Akechi stopped her with an arm held out and a shake of his head. 

“Joker. Deal with it.” Akechi shot him a look over his shoulder; Akira shrugged and approached the Shadow, racing at them. It looked like a giant elephant with only one eye. Haru can admit it’s a bit unsettling, and she worried as Akira is facing it solo. Haru wondered if they should jump in despite Akechi’s decision.

“Wait a minute!” Ann stuttered, about to race forward to help, whip in hand, and Yusuke is on the other side of her with his hand on his sword. 

“No need.” Akechi shook his head. 

“Kaguya Picaro!” Akira called out, and Akira’s persona bursts forward in a beautiful shimmer of blue flame. Haru thinks she is quite lovely, and she fits very well as his persona, she thought. Kaguya almost looks like some sort of alien queen; her cape resembles a satellite dish, her long ears look like a bunny would, her face is some sort of LED screen, and her outfit matches the shujin uniform. She’s lithe and graceful, much like Akira is. Haru quite likes her; she seemed like a perfect fit for Akira. Akira completed his command, “Bellow forth, sacred tempest!” 

Then he starts walking away from the shadow, turning his back on it. 

“UM, DUDE? BEHIND YOU?” Ryuji yelled incredulously as Akira reapproached them, but the Shadow is charging him from behind. Haru is anxious about what is going to happen next.

Akira sends them a shit-eating grin as just a hair before the shadow attacks him, shooting arrows of light appear all around him, illuminating the room and hitting the ground in a flurry of luminance. The shadow, the main target, immediately dissipates. The shooting lights fade out as the last one hits the ground.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t looking. Did I miss?” Akira asked, feigning innocence, as he regains his position next to Akechi, who sighed and pinched the brink of his nose. 

Makoto has nothing to say, choosing to look at the ground with a permanent scowl on her face. Haru thought maybe Akira might have been a bit insensitive with his remark, but she can’t deny Makoto has been making scathing remarks too. 

“Dude, what the fuck?” Ryuji murmured. 

“The worst part of this is he did that with only 11 sp,” Futaba muttered, pushing up her glasses in dismay. Haru doesn’t understand the logistics of HP and SP levels yet, she’s been meaning to sit down with someone and have them genuinely explain it, but it has yet to come up, however. Judging by everyone’s scandalized looks, she can only assume it’s a meager amount of SP. 

“That is quite like our Joker.” Yusuke nodded with a smile, “Always exceeding our expectations.” 

“If Kaguya could do that the entire time, why have you not been doing that the entire time?!” Ryuji threw his hands up in exaggeration. 

Akira shrugged, “Alice did a fine enough job as it was. Kaguya is more of a healer anyway.” 

This caught Haru by surprise, and she can’t help but ask, “Who is Alice?” 

Futaba sat reluctantly on the train back to Yonge-Jaya, Akira a few seats next to her who is texting his phone, and Morgana sitting in her bag as the last few weeks Morgana has been staying with her. It was dark when they had left Okumura’s Palace; they had made it a good way and what she could assume was halfway through the Palace. She can’t say she liked what she saw; Okumura treated his employees like shit, used them, and then got rid of them like robots. He was really the pinnacle of capitalism. Futaba saw how much Haru was flagging under the weight of what she learned about her father, so she was glad when Akechi called it a day and sent them all home. 

But it was late when they left the Metaverse; therefore, Sojiro had stipulated if she was to be out late, then she couldn’t go home all alone, and Morgana didn’t count as a chaperone and wasn’t technically allowed on the subway, so he’s hidden in her bag. Therefore, leaving Akira in the position of her chaperone. 

She doesn’t know how that made her feel. 

Akira is an enigma for sure, a code she cannot crack for the life of her, but Akechi’s words make her wonder if she has been too harsh in her judgments. After all, despite what Makoto and Morgana might think, what if they are wrong about this? What if they don’t have all the evidence, and they really are throwing Akira under a bus.

She cannot deny that Akira has helped her, Futaba might have been the one to steal her own heart, but Akira was the catalyst. Futaba just doesn’t know why. Why Akira reached out to her, why Akira had cared. She assumed it was due to an ulterior motive, but she keeps thinking it over and over, what a motive might be, but she can’t come up with one. He does things that don’t make sense, but interesting things come up from his decisions. Like, Sojiro knowing about the Phantom Thieves and Akechi becoming the leader after publicly denouncing the Phantom Thief’s actions. 

Both of which actually worked out. Sojiro isn’t happy with the course of events, but he also understands Futaba’s motives. The need to do something about how unfairly she was treated. She appreciates not needing to sneak around Sojiro around this matter, though, but she does feel bad about making him worry. He worried about both of them, and she felt guilty about that as well. 

And Akechi is actually an excellent leader. He takes her analyses into account and makes sure to play all their strengths. He even took the time to sit down with most of them beforehand to gauge their strengths and weaknesses. Futaba appreciated that. But she can’t help but let his words ring through her mind. They don’t have enough concrete evidence on Akira. 

“Hey, you alone? Can I sit with you?” Some dude comes up to her who must have come on the train the last stop. The car is basically empty, and the fact he wants to sit next to her in a basically empty car is very suspicious. She froze, staring at the floor because what is she supposed to do? A million situations run through her mind of how this could go wrong. She isn’t strong; she wouldn’t be able to fight back. She can feel Morgana shift and growl in her bag, but what is he gonna do? He is a cat that isn’t supposed to be on this train. 

“Hey, no, you can’t sit next to my sister. I’d suggest another car.” Akira said, a venomous undertone in his voice as he sat next to Futaba. She quickly threw her face into his shoulder in embarrassment. Akira calling her his sister? Oof, her heart skipped a beat. 

“What happened to your eye?” The guy asked nervously.

“I’d tell you to ask the other guy, but that won’t be happening.” Akira curtly said, and Futaba can just feel the irritation radiating off of him. The other dude shuffled away quickly, and she can hear the door between the train cars open and close a few days later. 

Morgana peeked his head out, anger as he watched the guy walk away, “He was a creep; you should have let me claw his face Futaba.” 

“You good?” Akira nudged her, and she took her face out of his shoulder and readjusted her glasses. 

“What’s it to you?” Morgana frowned at him, but Futaba patted his head. She nodded a frown on her face in answer.

“Do you want me to move back?” Akira asked hesitantly as he is about to get up at Morgana’s scathing remark, but Futaba quickly shakes her head. She doesn’t want a repeat of what just happened. 

“Morgana misses you.” She said, as a disguise for the fact she misses Akira. Morgana gasped incredulously.

“I do not!”

Akira laughed at this, “I miss him too. He was like my personal foot warmer.” 

“Oh, I see what my worth is to you.” Morgana huffed, batting at Akira’s pant leg, “Maybe you’ll wake up one of these days and not have feet, thought about that, huh?”

“He complains all the time, ‘Akira would get me the good rich food or Akira knew exactly where I liked to be scratched, and Akira left his window open the exact right amount.” Futaba continued, but she doesn’t know where she is going with this.

“Futaba! Shut up!” Morgana whined in embarrassment.

“Well, my window is always open if he wants to partake in the good tuna.” 

“Why aren’t you angry?” Futaba blurted out with her eyes narrowed; she hadn’t meant to actually ask the question that has been on her mind the past few days. Still, it comes out anyway, she clarified and begun to ramble at the shame of asking it, “Like, I’m angry at you, why aren’t you angry at us? We lashed out at you and accused you of murder. Why aren’t you angry? Why aren’t you defending yourself? Why aren’t you honest?”

Akira paused, clear confliction across his face as he tugged on his bangs hard. Futaba wonders if it’s a nervous tick, Akira has never outwardly looked anxious, but he has habits that she wondered about. Akira seemed to understand Futaba’s anxiety when she doesn’t. 

“I am defending myself; I didn’t do it. I’m not angry because I get it. I get what I did was wrong, and it looked bad. I get that. I get why you are all mad. But I don’t know how to assure you that I was only doing because I was trying to save him.” Akira said slowly and clearly. 

“How did you know he was going to die then?” Morgana huffed, clearly disbelieving this explanation. 

Akira raised his head to the side of his temple gives them a weak smile, “I divined it.” 

“Bullshit.” Morgana called it out, “Why not tell us that then when you went out?”

“Would you believe me?” 

“No,” Futaba answered honestly.

“Do you believe me now?” 

“No.” Morgana shook his head.

“Well, there you go.” Akira chuckled dryly, folding his arms. 

Futaba frowned; what is she supposed to do with that? What is she supposed to believe? 

Akira shoved something into her hands as she is in deep in thought, he said, “I request an appeal, a retrial. Take this, then make the judgment call.” 

She investigated what Akira put into her hands, and she realized it’s his phone. And at first, she wondered why Akira is giving her his phone. She has already bugged his texts and knows his search history. It hasn’t brought up anything other than failed attempts of Akira trying to flirt with Akechi. Akechi, who usually has a pleasant and professional demeanor, seemed to be getting to the end of his string with Akira. While it was somewhat amusing to see Akira whittle him down, it didn’t yield anything. Then it hits her.

If Akira doesn’t have his phone, he can’t go into the Metaverse. Unless he had a burner phone, which If he did, Futaba would have picked it up on the network. If he didn’t have access to his phone, then he could not go into the metaverse. 

“You’re joking.” Futaba breathed because Akira can’t be serious. But that might be just what she needs to prove Akira’s innocence. 

“If it proves my innocence, then I’m not joking.” Akira shook his head but then paused thoughtfully, “Can you just tell my social network to call Leblanc if they want to get a hold of me, though?” 

“You’re serious.” Morgana eyed the phone in wonder, but with a hint of confliction. Futaba gets it. Akira is basically forfeiting all his privacy, putting all his faith in Futaba, knowing she would comb his phone for any data she could find. Akira is giving her everything. 

Ryuji is baffled. He’s so confused by the turn of events. Futaba had texted them all with video evidence that Akira had handed over his phone to her, meaning Akira couldn’t enter the Metaverse on his own. It would be concrete evidence if another mental shutdown happened while he didn’t have his phone. And the fact Akira would just give up his phone for their own peace of mind speaks in wavelengths. 

Not only that, but Akira also stood up to Haru’s fiancée and even got injured doing so. Akira has always stepped up when needed. Could Ryuji really believe Akira was the black mask? 

Akira’s character says no. But, Ryuji has so many questions that haven’t been answered. Why and where does Akira get his persona? Where did Arsene go? What exactly does his third eye see and not see? Why did he claim he divined Koyabakawa was going to die, and Akira tried to save him? Why can’t Akira be clear with him? 

Still, Akechi is right; they don’t have concrete evidence of this. 

Regardless, it’s a lot harder to find Akira now that he doesn’t have a phone; he trekked into the Ichigaya fishing pond after Sojiro had pointed him in the right direction. 

“Oh, Sakamoto-san.” Kawakami lazily greeted him as he approached the two sitting on the crates, Akira is deadly focused on the water in front of him, but she takes the time to give Ryuji a nod. “Fancy seeing you here on a Sunday Afternoon.”

“Fishing master, what are you two doing?” Ryuji snickered, dragging one of the crates behind him closer; he notes how many fish are in the bucket between them. 

“Don’t call me that.” Kawakami said, flustered and whacked his leg in mirth, “It’s just a hobby.”

Kawakami is an interesting person. Ryuji has no idea why Akira was friends with his teacher, but he can tell she has changed. Whether it’s from knowing Akira or only circumstances, Ryuji doesn’t know. She used to be on his case and actively talking against him. But ever since Kamoshida turned himself in and admitted his crimes, Kawakami has become more lenient. Ryuji wondered if it was because she knew he knew about her side job. But she genuinely just seems happier and motivated to help her students. 

“It looks like you’ve caught an entire load.” Ryuji laughed, nudging the bucket with the fish with his shoe. 

“Not me.” Kawakami shook her head in dismay, “He’s caught everything, and I’ve barely gotten a fish! Stop hogging the fish, Kurusu. Leave some for the rest.” 

“Get better bait, teach.” Akira shot back, a smirk on his lips.

“So disrespectful to your own teacher and elder.” She sighed, shaking her head, and looked at the water longingly, her bait bobbing usefully in the water. “I may have taught you too much. There is no fish for the rest of us.” 

“Damn Akira, what are you going to do with all that fish?” Ryuji whistled, settling the crate he dragged on Akira’s other side. He looked in and realized the bucket is deeper than he thought. “You have like twenty in there.” 

Akira tilted his head thoughtfully and turned to smile at Ryuji, “How does your mom feel about fish? Want to take some off my hand?” 

“She loves them, but I can’t take your haul, man.” Ryuji shook his head. 

“I’m taking some too. What is he going to do with all that?” Kawakami pointed out from next to him. 

“What am I going to do with all these fish?” Akira echoed right after Kawakami. 

“Then why do you continue fishing??” Ryuji pointed out incredulously. 

“I’m going for the big one. The Ichigaya Guardian. It will be mine, Ryuji.” Akira nodded thoughtfully as he pulled off another fish from his fishing rod. Not the fabled Ichigaya Guardian, but one of the more challenging fish to catch. Ryuji is impressed, he hadn’t assumed Akira would be the fishing type, but Akira always likes to precede expectations. 

“You are insane. For real, Is that even a thing? Like I thought it was a myth?” Ryuji wondered, he vaguely remembered hearing about it, but he was sure it was an urban legend. 

“I think I saw it once,” Kawakami mentioned in a voice oddly reminiscent as if she was some soldier coming home from war, talking about their experiences. “I didn’t catch it, but a man next to me almost did. It was on his rod; he was trying to pull it in, and yet, the guardian was too much for him. Broke his rod in half. And I never saw that man again. The guardian beat him.”

“Dude. That’s so ominous.” 

“He was weak; he gave up.” She shook her head but patted Akira’s shoulder forcefully with a cheeky smile, “If you give up now, I’ll fail your next test.”

“As if that would do anything to my grade.” Akira scoffed but then frowned thoughtfully, “But I guess I’ll have to; after all, what will the other students say if I fail a test as well. Wouldn’t want to fuel the rumor mill.”

Kawakami deflated, and Ryuji gets why. The rumors about Akira had gone down since he started, and Kamoshida was put away, but as of late, they started up again because Akira was wearing the eyepatch. It was a catch twenty-two because if he didn’t wear the eye patch, they would talk about the bruising, and if he did, they talked about how he got into a fight, which was technically correct but not what everyone thinks. 

“What happened anyway? He wouldn’t say.” Kawakami asked Ryuji, with a hit of concern and curiosity on her tone. 

Before Akira could stop him, Ryuji explained, “One of our friends was being harassed by her fiancée, and Akira stepped in. And well, he didn’t block in time. Broke his glasses and bruised his eye. He didn’t start anything, though; I swear, but he didn’t do well in it either.” 

“Ryuji!” Akira whined, like a petulant child, shoving Ryuji in the shoulder with little force.

“Oh, it’s Okumura-san, isn’t it.” Kawakami frowned in realization, but then whacked Akira on the back of the head, “You should be more careful! Don’t participate in fights you can’t win.”

“Ow.” Akira pouted, rubbing the back of his head in exaggeration. “Jeez, I was just trying to help her out.” 

“Huh, does that mean you are really targeting Kunikazu Okumura next?” Kawakami commented in contemplation, readjusting her bob’s position in the water, “I heard Mishima talking about his poll, but it seems you have completely different reasons.”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s for Haru’s sake, she didn’t get a choice in this arrangement—wait, what?!” Ryuji stuttered, falling back a bit when he realized what Kawakami has said, it’s not direct, but it’s subtle enough he gets the just, “I-I mean, I have no idea what you are talking about! What could that possibly mean?”

Akira snorted, and Kawakami groaned, “Everything involving you and Kamoshida plus this guy takes the names of the people harassing me, and the next day they have a change of heart? I’m not stupid, Sakamoto. I’m not going to tell anyone if you’re worried; I’m truly grateful to you all. Besides, I guess it hasn’t affected your studies; your grades are still as awful as ever. You should really study with Kurusu more.” 

“Dude, what the fuck?” Ryuji whined, shaking Akira’s shoulder. 

“She figured out herself.” Akira shrugged passively, “what did you want me to do?”

“Did you deny it?” 

“No.” Akira laughed, and Ryuji sighed because that is such an Akira thing to do. At this point, Ryuji just has to accept that more people know about their identity than what is probably safe. They’ve yet to have any problems, however. 

“Regardless, I think you kids are doing something very, well, groundbreaking. Many of us adults just don’t have the vigor to stand up to the problems you are. I think, if they knew, they might try better.” Kawakami nodded, a fond look on her face.

Ryuji feels warm at the sentiment; Kawakami has never praised him as such. But it’s nice to know despite their history, she was still rooting for him. The situation is weird but, he appreciated it. He feels as if his perspective of Kawakami has changed. 

Surprisingly, Akira doesn’t respond to the comment, doesn’t smile, and doesn’t do anything. As if Kawakami’s statement upset him. His shoulders are tense, and his gaze is stuck on the water in front of him. Ryuji doesn’t get it. 

“Alright, I’m gonna get better bait since someone keeps beating me to the fish.” Kawakami sighed, getting to her feet. “Save some for me for when I get back, Master~.”

“Master?” Ryuji sputtered, taken aback by the statement. Had Akira actually hired her?? After he and Mishima fled, did Akira really keep the flyer and hire Kawakami as his maid of all things? Ryuji is shitting himself at the idea of it. That can't be legal. 

Kawakami’s face goes completely red when she realized what she said. She hissed at him without a word and stomped off towards the bait and tackle shop. 

“Dude.” Ryuji turned back to Akira intent on asking about that, but Akira's shoulders are still squared, and he has the familiar faraway look in his eyes he gets when he isn’t paying attention in group meetings or when he is deep in thought. Ryuji tried again, “Hey.”

“Hmm?” Akira jolts out of it, responding to Ryuji as he turned his head slightly. 

“I got you these.” Ryuji pulled the case out of his pockets and handed it to Akira. 

“What is it?” Akira wondered, and opened the case and Ryuji thinks it’s pretty cute the way his face lights up at the familiar frames, “Ah! My glasses!”

“Well, not yours, but I tried to find similar ones,” Ryuji muttered, feeling a sense of guilt as he watched Akira put them over his face. They were an exact match to his other ones. Akira beamed at him, the frames over his eyepatch; it’s an odd look for sure. 

“Tada. I’m an educated pirate.” Akira chuckled, reeling in another fish before posing with it. “Yar. Ima about to go to ye lecture~”

“What’s with the glasses?” Ryuji wondered, thinking back to the night they were broken and remembering the terror in his mind before Akechi revealed they were fake. But why does Akira wear fake glasses? What is the point? Akira is still as much as an enigma as before.

“To blend in,” Akira said simply, casting another line out the water. He doesn’t elaborate, however, as he watched the fish swarm underneath the surface.

“Blend in?”

“Most people assume people who wear glasses are more intelligent, more withdrawn, and nerdier, I guess. I thought, if I wear glasses, maybe people wouldn’t jump to assumptions. Maybe I wouldn’t look like the criminal they thought I was.” Akira said, with no enthusiasm, but then dry chuckled, “Guess that didn’t work out, but hey, I kind of like the glasses now.” 

“Oh.” Ryuji felt guilty immediately. He is starting to believe they had jumped the gun. Akechi was right, Akira didn’t even have a door to his room, and now he doesn’t have his phone. But, the latter might just prove Akira’s innocence. Akira reeled in another fish, and Ryuji puts his foot down, “Dude, how the fuck are you doing that?! You’ve caught a shit ton in a short while; the other fishermen aren't doing this good!” 

Akira turned to him and gave him a familiar sly smirk.

“Holy shit, are you using the third eye to see where they are?” Ryuji breathed, shocked because he didn’t think that the third eye could cross over to reality. Futaba had mentioned Akira said he divined Kobayakawa’s death, and that’s why he wanted to save him, yet Ryuji didn’t connect the dots. “Isn’t that like…cheating?”

“The point is to catch fish, and I seem to be doing that very well. It’s not like there are set no rules. It's fishing.” Akira laughed, before wincing slightly, his one eye that is visible narrows and his lips pull into a tense frown.

“You should stop using it. The point of fishing is to unwind and relax; all you are doing is giving yourself a fucking migraine probably.” Ryuji huffed, folding his arms, “There is nothing to prove from fishing; that’s the beauty of it. It's supposed to be mindless.”

“Oh, I think there is something to prove, Ryuji-san~”

“And what is that?”

“Catching the fabled Ichigaya Guardian, of course.” Akira cheekily smiled. 

“Alright, Sakamoto, I got you a rod and bait; let’s beat him at his own game.” Kawakami marched over and shoves one of the rods into Ryuji’s hands. “I’m not gonna lose to a kid!”

“Teenager.” Akira corrected.

“A literal child.” Kawakami scoffed, sitting back on her crate and throwing her line out with vigor. 

Ryuji cast his line as well, every so often peering over at Akira’s focused eyes. If Akira could use the third eye in reality, does that mean he actually is psychic? Or is his third eye an ability separate from the Metaverse? Ryuji has to wonder.

Makoto has been beyond frustrated, do the Phantom Thieves really not see the problem with this whole situation? In fact, Akira, who may be the Black Mask who murdered Kobayakawa and probably Futaba’s mother and many more, is now back on the team. Akechi, the detective who has literally been investigating them, is currently leading the team based on the group's uneducated vote. It’s insane, and Makoto cannot understand how they cannot see what she sees. This will turn out bad, going to go wrong, and Makoto doesn’t know how to make them see that. She feels like she is talking to bricks. 

She scribbled aggressively on the notebook in front of her. On top of all of these, she has to worry about the Student Council with the upcoming school festival and her grades because that’s all her sister has been nagging her about. 

Her sister is furiously tapping on the computer in front of her, seeming equal as annoyed as Makoto was. Makoto knew she was being forced to work on intern level stuff on top of her investigation of the Phantom Thieves. And Sae was not happy about it in the least. 

“This is ridiculous; somebody else can be doing this. This is below my pay grade; I should be put on more productive. I have more important things to do.” Sae grumbled for the umpteenth time as her fingers slam on the computer. She looked up and narrowed her eyes at Makoto, “Make sure you are studying hard for your exams coming up.” 

“I am, sis.” Makoto gritted her teeth and clenched the pencil that she wants to break. “I have to organize the school festival too.”

“That’s ridiculous; the staff should be doing that. You have more important things to do; you are better than that.” Sae scoffed, “I’ll have to have a talk with the new principal. This is unacceptable.” 

“Don’t, it’s fine. I can do it.” Makoto shook her head; she doesn’t need her sister of all people to go and talk to her principal. Makoto could do that herself If she needed to. Makoto hated how her sister treated her like she was a child and like she hasn’t been self-sufficient for herself as Sae is always working. 

Every adult in this world treated her like this goody two shoe child who hasn’t gone through what she has. Makoto has learned to provide for herself from a very young age, ever since her father died. Makoto knows what she has to do; she doesn’t need her sister to keep telling her like she is a toddler. And she doesn’t need Akechi treating her like a petulant child either. She can fight just as well as the other Phantom Thieves, and maybe even better; after all, she has a background in Aikido. 

“You make sure the principal knows that this is unacceptable, and you need to be focusing on your grades and future education. You are not going to some second-grade college because they dumped all their responsibilities on you. You do what it takes to get into a good, well-known university, whatever it may take.” Sae told her seriously, her eyes dark and stern. Her voice is sharp, and there is no room for argument. 

“What are you saying?” Makoto frowned, scowling at her sister. 

“The ends justify the means.” Sae reiterated, folding her arms, “You need a good education, and you do whatever it takes to get it.” 

Makoto frowned; it this. This gets to her. Makoto knows Sae has a palace; she checked early on. She knows, but she hasn’t done anything about it because they had all agreed not to go into the Metaverse alone, and Makoto doesn’t know how to bring it up. She doesn’t know what the distortion is or where it’s at, just that Sae Nijima has a palace. It’s something that has been lingering in the back of her mind. 

“The ends justify the means, huh?” Makoto chuckled; it’s a ridiculous way of thinking and can be very dangerous. Yet, was it not what the Phantom Thieves were doing? The Phantom Thieves indeed aren’t working within the law, but she is sure as hell going to make sure to change Sae’s heart. She is going to prove herself to the rest of the Phantom Thieves. Makoto knows her friends aren’t happy with her right now, but she is just pragmatic and careful. 

Makoto Nijima is doing the best she can, and she will prove herself. 

Morgana is baffled; Okumura’s boss fight was not what he had imagined at all. For one, they weren’t actually fighting Okumura himself. No, Okumura is such a slime ball that he has robots to fight for him. The robots symbolized the severely overworked workers in his corporation. It made fighting the robots scummy, but they were coming in waves and the only way to get to Okumura. It makes his blood boil but not as much as seeing Okumura’s robot version of his daughter. How could he think about his daughter like that? Okumura only thought of his daughter as a soulless robot who would obey his every command without question? 

It makes Morgana want to fight harder because Haru doesn’t deserve that. 

The battle isn’t actually that tough as most of the palace ruler battles the phantom thieves had encountered so far. There was a time limit of thirty minutes that Morgana had been worried about the most, but they seemed to be blazing through the robots under Akechi’s diligent leadership.

Morgana had his doubts about Akechi, after all, a detective on the team of phantom thieves? The one who was literally supposed to be investigating the Phantom Thieves? It’s outrageous, yet it’s actually working out well. He’s diplomatic where Makoto wasn’t, playing to everyone’s strengths. All of them got to have a taste in the fight; Morgana, Yusuke, and Haru tag-teamed the first few waves of robots, baton passing between them and taking them out efficiently with Akechi directing them. 

Ann, Ryuji, and Akira are out on the field, leaving Makoto seething from the backlines where she is idle next to Haru in case they are called on. Morgana doesn’t know if Akechi is being crossed with her or is simply being practical. Makoto’s skills genuinely haven’t been needed so far. 

“Skull, hit them with all the electricity you can muster!” Akechi commanded while using an item to bring down the defense of the robots. Morgana noted that despite Akechi having Megidola, the weaker version of Megidoloan, he’s favored more support than actually fighting. It makes sense; hitting the robot’s weaknesses are far more debilitating than hitting them with almighty right now. It’s a tactical move. 

“Leave it to me; I’ll light ‘em up!” Ryuji cackled, holding his mask and summoning his persona in a flurry of electricity. With a crackle accompanying the light, the robots are blown away into bits. 

Okumura isn’t happy with this, and Morgana knows he knows it’s a losing battle, but regardless, he summons his next round of robots that are bigger and stronger. In an irritated tone, he commanded them, “Hey, What's the holdup! Can't you scrap heaps do one simple job? Enough of this! Target that one next! The pompous man in the black coat!”

Morgana can read the shadows affinities just as well as Futaba can, so he knows these ones are weak to wind and bless. Technically he has wind attacks, and Akechi has bless attacks. Still, Morgana already knows strategically that Akechi will let Akira deal with them because Akira’s bless attack is far more potent than Akechi’s bless or Morgana’s wind combined. 

“Hey guys, tag yourself; I’m the pompous man in the black coat!” Akira laughed in mirth. Akechi is diplomatic, and he is also far more serious than Akira, which Morgana appreciated. It couldn’t all be fun and games. While Morgana knew Akira could wipe out the robots with ease before they targeted him, his joking in the face of danger really said something about his level of maturity and character. 

“Panther, use your accessory on him. Joker, take them out.” Akechi directed again, once more throwing an item that decreased the Robot’s defense. Morgana has no idea where Akira keeps getting these items from or why he hadn’t bothered to use them before. 

“On it!” Ann nodded, raising the ring up, boosting Akira’s next magical attack.

“Violent wind!” Akira roared, Kaguya billowing forth in a flurry of flames, raining down shimmering arrows of light onto the field, immediately dissipating the robots.

Okumura growled and brought forth the same exact set of robots. 

“Once more!” Akechi declared, and the impromptu team-up between Ann and Akira ensues again, Ann cast the support spell, and Akira wiped the Robots out with Kaguya in a flurry of lights. It’s quick and easy. 

"Every problem can be solved with more manpower... That is the strength of my company!" Okumura cackled, raising his hand and summoning more robots instantly. These ones are bigger and green, in contrast to the lanky blue ones they just saw. 

“There is more of them?!” Morgana gasped, wondering if this would never end. They might be blazing through the waves, yet how many waves would come, and would they finish before the timer dropped? Morgana is starting to get a bit worried by this. The team is doing ok, they haven’t given the robots a chance to hit them, but their SP is slowly declining. 

“Nah, he’s on his last legs.” Akira clarified, and Morgana has no idea whether to believe him or not, what he does know is these Robots are weak to curse, and Akira seemed to excel in the Curse area.

“Same as before.” Akechi decided after only a moment of contemplation with the robot’s affinities. He throws yet again another item to bring the robot’s stats down, “Skull, use an item for SP boost, Panther, use your accessory on Joker. Joker, bring out Alice.” 

Their moves happen in succession, Ryuji restores some of their SP with an item, Ann once more used her ring on Joker, and Joker cackled as he grasped his mask, “ALICE!”

Alice twirled into existence with flames lapping and her dress, and a killer smile on her face. No matter how many time Morgana sees her, he shivers. Even more so when he thinks about her origin and may not be the classic Alice in Wonderland character but a vindictive spirit. 

“Maegiaon!”

Alice giggled and pointed her finger daintily at the Robots; curse energy swarmed around them, nearly knocking them down but brings them to their knees; Akira took the chance to hit them again with the curse spell that completely obliterated them. 

"Argh...Your time has arrived, Chief Director! Go forth and show them the weight of the corporate elite!" Okumura raged, bringing out another robot, only it’s just one this time. Big and looming, Morgana assumed this was the Chief Director, but he immediately saw the problem.

“Hey! That one doesn’t have affinities! No weaknesses!” Futaba called out from her persona, the same thing Morgana had realized only a moment ago. 

Akechi grinned, finger on his chin in contemplation, “No problem. Skull, switch out with Queen.”

“On it!” Ryuji replied, immediately bounding to the backlines as Makoto quickly comes forward, body tense, and Morgana can tell she has been itching to be in this battle from the start. 

“Joker, bring out Yoshitsune and charge! Panther, guard. Queen, use Makajama on it!” Akechi called out, throwing again another item to bring down all the stats of the robot. 

Morgana immediately realized what Akechi was going to do. If the robot doesn’t have weaknesses, he will bring it down with technical damage between Makoto and Akira. It’s brilliant and a great workaround. They don’t use Technical Damage as much since they haven’t needed it, but props to Akechi for executing that very well. 

Akira grasped his mask in preparation for his attack. Ann guarded because Morgana knows she isn’t pertinent to this plan. 

“Johanna!” Makoto summoned her persona and casts the forget spell that works instantly. The robot is blinking around in confusion about where it is. 

“Hassou Tobi!” Akira bellowed, and the swordsman persona comes forth in a vigor, slicing quickly all around the robot, bringing it to the ground. Akechi’s plan had worked like an absolute charm, Akira once more called on Yoshistune to finish off the Chief Director. 

"Seriously, how useless can you all be!? Whatever's become of company loyalty? ...Very well then, Haru! teach our employees how to demonstrate their loyalty properly!!" Okumura commanded, throwing his hand out, and Cognitive Haru takes center stage, shocking them all. 

“She doesn’t have any weaknesses,” Futaba announced but added with a frown. “But she doesn’t have any attacks either. She can’t do anything except self destruct.” 

A somber mood falls over the field as they all realize precisely how Okumura thinks of his daughter.

“Father!” Haru cried out angrily and with hurt on her tongue. Morgana can feel the pain in her cry. Her father doesn’t think she can do anything and is willing to sacrifice her to live on.

“Noir! Queen! This is yours.” Akechi ordered while he, Ann, and Akira take a step back, allowing the two girls to take care of this. 

Makoto’s mood seems to ascend, and all the irritation she had towards Akechi is immediately directed at Okumura and how he was talking about his daughter. Haru stood next to her, battle-ax in hand, her eyes narrow and angry. Morgana isn’t worried about them at all. 

“Let’s go, Noir!” Makoto roared, hopping on Johanna and casting a Makajama spell on the cognitive Haru. Morgana is surprised; it seemed she had decided to use Akechi’s strategy from earlier. 

“Let's!” Haru agreed, grasping her mask and summoning Milady. “Triple down!” 

Milady fires her guns at the cognitive Haru, making twice the damage with technical damage. Cognitive Haru is flagging, and it only serves to prove how weak Okumura felt about his own daughter. Morgana cannot wait to see Haru take down the cognitive version of herself. 

"What's the holdup, Haru!? If you don't stop them, my dreams...Gah, it seems I've no other choice...Haru - self-destruct! Detonate and take those damned thieves with you!" Okumura roared in anger. 

“Fuck you, Okumura!” Makoto spat, “How dare you think so little of your own daughter! She is far stronger than you can ever imagine and far kinder than you’ll ever know! Makajama!”

The forget spell takes hold of Cognitive Haru once more.

“Father! We are going to defeat you and steal your heart! I’ll show you just what I am capable of!” Haru yelled in accompaniment, and Morgana is proud of her; she really has improved in her fighting skills. “Triple down!”

And Cognitive Haru is done with. 

So, even Haru couldn't finish them off...I had enough! Someone get in here! ...Anyone!?" Okumura called out in a panic, looking around as he tried to summon more robots, but no one was coming. He had run out of workers—an ironic end to the corrupt CEO. 

“Thanks, Mako-chan.” Haru gives Makoto a radiant smile in the lull of battle.

“Of course.” Makoto smiled back.

Morgana can’t help but smile too, they did it; they beat him. 

Akechi doesn’t know why they decided to all convene on the Shujin rooftop of all places. The press conference isn’t till tonight, and It was hard enough to sneak up here without anyone seeing. He didn’t want to come, but Akira had whined and begged him, and Akechi seemingly cannot say no to him. He is sure it has to do with how clingy Akira has been since they defeated Okumura and stole his treasure last week. That was an interesting moment itself. Akechi hasn’t seen a change of heart, and it was weird to experience it. Okumura cowered on the ground, regretful for all he has done. He apologized to Haru, but Akechi thinks it's shallow after everything he did and thought of her. He has no idea why Haru accepts his apology. Haru is too forgiving in his eyes. There is a moment where the Phantom Thieves ask about the mental shutdowns. Akechi steels himself then. He knows Okumura won’t say his name because he has a contract with Shido, and Shido is the one who gives him directions. Okumura never knew or cared a minor was carrying out his kill list. The palace began to collapse before Okumura had responded. 

“Um, am I doing this right?” Makoto frowned in frustration as she tries to plant the flowers nicely, but the roots keep coming undone. 

“Almost.” Haru giggled, moving over to help Makoto with her flowers, “You have to do it like this…see?”

Makoto had been a little more bearable after Okumura’s palace, though it is still evident she is not very happy with Akechi and Akira’s re-addition to the team. Akechi thinks it’s ridiculous that they think Akira is the black mask behind the mental shutdowns. How stupid do the Phantom Thieves need to be to come to that conclusion? 

Not only that, but he also thinks it’s foolish Akira isn’t mad at them. Akira was all gungho to join up with them again when they believe he is a murderer. Akechi is beyond astounded. 

“We should celebrate the addition of Haru and Akechi to the team,” Ryuji said, seemingly given up on his planter; his plants looked sloppy. 

“Is the school festival not the celebration?” Makoto wondered.

“Yeah, but, like we should do something on top of that.” Ryuji said, “Double the celebration, yeah?”

“Let’s do it then! A joint party to welcome Haru and Akechi!” Ann happily agreed. Akechi is actually somewhat offended by this. He didn’t really want to be in the Phantom Thieves in the first place, and now he’s magically the leader as well? 

“Oh, come on, live a little. It’ll be fun.” Akira nudged his leg from where the other was planting snapdragons. 

“I didn’t say anything.” Akechi shook his head. 

“Yeah, but you were thinking it,” Akira smirked at him, and Akechi hates how easily Akira predicts what he is thinking at a given time.

“How about a night party? What about Destinyland?” Haru brought up, simple and easy as if it was the most obvious choice.

“Destinyland! The land of dreams!” Futaba’s eyes sparkle from where she was ignoring the planting and was on her computer. 

“You mean the Destinyland?!” Ann confirmed again, her eyes astounded. 

“It would be a bit late, but there are plans that could allow us to rent out the entire park to ourselves. The company had arranged plans there, but they couldn't attend due to my Father’s state and press conference. Canceling this late means, we wouldn’t get any compensation; we might as well go have fun instead!” Haru explained, “It could be fun!”

“Wow, she really thinks like a celebrity.” Ann murmured before a pleased smile, “I haven’t been to Destinyland in a few years; I think it would be fun.” 

“I as well. I went once when I was a child. I found the colors to be very stimulating and fresh. I would like to go again.” Yusuke nodded in agreement.

“What about you, Akechi? I’m sure you have to have gone a load of times, Mr. Detective Prince.” Ryuji laughed. 

“I have not.” Akechi curtly said and folded his arms.

“You haven’t been loads of times? Or you haven’t been at all?” Ann asked to clarify, and Akechi doesn’t see why this has to be a big deal. Why do they care so much about him going to a kid’s theme park? 

“I’ve never been to Destinyland,” Akechi admitted when he was pressed. He wanted to leave it at that, but apparently, the Phantom Thieves won’t relent, and Akira is allowing it to happen by focusing on his snapdragons. 

“You’ve never been to Destinyland?” Ann gasped, putting a hand over her heart in exaggeration. “How have you never been to Destinyland? It’s like the most magical place on earth, every kid’s choice vacation dream!”

“Yeah, well, my dream growing up was to be self-sufficient and well off. My mother died after my father cast her aside and didn’t care about my fate casting me into the foster system. None of my foster families cared about my well-being, and I hardly got to go on ‘fun excursions’ rather than barely having anything to call my own of my own. I had to fight for the right to my own education even when I had become independent at a young age. So, excuse me for not having lavish childhood dreams. I didn’t get to partake in that.” Akechi growled, letting too much go in the moment. His pleasant detective prince persona may have been broken in that moment, but he was so angry; he didn’t get the childhood others did. He always had to prove things to people he already knew. 

The Phantom Thieves all stare at him in shock and pity, and he hated it. He didn’t need sympathy, and he wanted to wipe those looks off their faces. 

“Ignore that. If you want to go to Destinyland, it's perfectly fine. I suppose Kurusu-Kun will drag me along anyway.” Akechi tried to take away from what he just said, hating how the Phantom Thieves are looking at him now. How Akira is looking up at him from his planter bed, melancholy in his eyes. Akechi doesn’t need pity. 

“Akechi-kun.” Haru sadly said, getting up from where she was plotting her plants. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be insensitive. That is completely valid, and I shouldn’t have pressed without knowing.” Ann apologized, regret on her face as she awkwardly played with one of her ponytails.

“It’s fine, Ann-san.” Akechi sighed, regretting that he had said anything at all. After all, he doesn’t expect the Phantom Thieves to care about him once it is revealed he is the real culprit after all. This thing they have is fake and won’t last. Akechi knows that. He just has to endure this a bit longer. 

“I’ll…I’ll go make the call to the park.” Haru nodded, walking off to a secluded part of the roof. 

The Phantom Thieves awkwardly go back to their own devices, finishing up the planter beds. Akechi refused to look down because he knows Akira is still looking at him. 

Akechi REFUSES to admit he had fun. It was awful indeed; all the Phantom Thieves are acting like absolute children the entire time, and Akechi feels like he should have gone out and bought seven toddler leashes. He relented after a while, and it seemed like everyone dashed off in a different direction. At the least, Akira stayed with him because Akira still didn’t have his phone. Akechi thought it was a smart idea, but he knows Shido hasn’t given him any jobs outside of Okumura, so Akechi wondered if that would backfire on him or not. 

“Ooooooh! Let’s try that one!” Akira dragged him to one of the rides that was not a coaster but instead a boat ride? It didn’t seem too bad, so Akechi followed him. What was he supposed to do anyway? It would look weird if he was just sitting to the side somewhere; he didn’t need the Phantom Thieves giving him another dose of pity looks. 

He instantly regretted it. Immediately as the boat, with only them on it, enters the building that the ride took place in. Million SINGING dolls assaulted his senses. And he hated every minute of it. The boat's slow-moving speed indicating this wouldn’t be over for at least another ten minutes, meaning Akechi had to sit through this agony for another ten minutes. 

Akira is singing along happily next to him, all the dolls singing along this cursed happy song in which the chorus just repeated and repeated itself in annoying repetition. 

“Come on, Akechi! It’s a small world after all!” Akira shoved his shoulder. “It’s a small world after all!

“I’m gonna shoot you.”

“With what gun?” Akira laughed. 

“Kurusu. I am going to strangle you, all alone in this ride, and it will indeed be a smaller world than before.” Akechi told him, bluntly. 

“Probably not the only strangulation this ride has seen.” Akira chuckled. 

Akechi, regrettably, does not strangle Akira on this ride and manages to endure it.

After that god awful ride, Akira and Akechi jumped around to a few other rides that Akechi is wary of going on after the first ride that Akira picked. But none were as bad as the singing dolls. After a while, they met up with the other Phantom Thieves to rides with them.

Haru and Akira go on the spinning teacup ride far more than the rest of the group does. The Phantom Thieves drop from that ride like flies, the first being Yusuke and the last being Makoto, who looked like she had something to prove but gives up in the end, wobbling away and nearly tripping on a curb. 

A few more rides later, all meet up in the plaza for dinner and the fireworks show.

The last time Akechi had seen fireworks were arguably in the firework show that summer. Though they didn’t last all that long, he doesn’t count it as an experience comparable to this one. Beautiful colors shimmer over the castle, lit up in dazzling lights. Akechi has never seen anything quite like it before. It’s ethereal. He wonders if this is some messed up dream. Akechi was never supposed to join the phantom thieves this early, nor was he supposed to become the temporary leader. He wasn’t supposed to be hanging out with them and going to Destinyland of all places. He wasn’t supposed to be a part of a friend group going on fun excursions. Maybe Destinyland really was the land of dreams because he can’t think of any explanation besides that. 

“I wanted them to do the parade, but it seems they couldn’t get enough people together in time.” Haru sighed, watching the fireworks with pleasure, nevertheless.

“Yeah, that might be too much.” Makoto awkwardly chuckled.

“I’ve seen it online.” Futaba said, playing with the cartoon ears she had bought, “It was magnificent! So cool! We should come back and see it!”

“For sure, I think that would be fun.” Ann nodded with enthusiasm, kicking her legs under the table in an obnoxiously childish way. “Today was so fun.” 

“Quite. I feel inspired by the architecture of this castle; I think I may have some ideas of how to replicate it on paper; the colors are astounding.” Yusuke marveled as he makes a finger square and angles it at the castle in which Akechi assumed is a way to frame it.

“Man, I wish I could have gone on rides.” Morgana pouted from where he was curled up on the table, “It’s not fair.”

“You’re too small for them, Mona-chan.” Haru patted his head, “You went on the teacup ride; wasn’t it fun?”

“No! You and Akira are insane! You went on it like 20 times!!” Morgana shook his head.

“It was method training.” Akira cackled, “Now Haru and I are probably more resistant to the confuse ailment!”

“Uh, no. We are more resistant to all ailments because of Milady’s passive skill. Not because you decided to ride a billion times.” Futaba remarked, taking another bite of her dessert. Some mouse shaped cake, “I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“Oh, I think you’d be surprised what carries over and vice versa. Which is why you should be glad I’m friends with Mishima.” Akira chuckled knowingly. Akechi has no idea what he means by that.

“What does Mishima have to do with this?” Ryuji wondered. 

“Oh, the conference started!” Ann gathered all their attention. They all pull out their phones except Akira, who leans over Akechi’s shoulder to watch, getting uncomfortably close in his personal bubble, not that Akira knows boundaries regardless. 

Akechi feels a sense of satisfaction as Okumura committed all his crimes on national television; there is something visceral in him that just absolutely loves this. Someone getting their just desserts. He knows his time will come eventually, but for right now, he is eating this up. Akechi fantasizes Shido on that podium, committing to every insidious, power-hungry thing he has done. It’s so appetizing, and Akechi cannot wait to bring him down. 

Okumura is going to confess, and damn if it won’t be a shock to all. 

Okumura started talking about the mental shutdowns, and his company has benefited from them. He sees the immediate guilt on all the other Phantom Thieve’s face except Makoto, whose face is neutral, and Haru, who doesn’t know.

“Akira.” Ryuji grabbed his attention.

“Hmm?” Akira perked his head up from Akechi’s phone screen in a confusion of Ryuji’s somber tone.

“Listen, Akira…We’re sorry for everything that happened.” Ann frowned, fidgeting with the ears on her head as the fireworks illuminate their solemn faces, “We shouldn’t have blown off the handle like we did. And it was unfair to you. We accused you without having concrete evidence.”

“It’s fine; what’s a little murder accusation amongst friends?” Akira weakly laughed, waving off the apology quickly but awkwardly. Akechi wanted to sigh, leave it to Akira to be utterly unserious about the problems at hand. How Akira has so much misplaced patience is beyond him. 

“Why are we apologizing! We had a reason!” Makoto argued, her face turning into a scowl. 

“Murder accusations?” Haru sputtered, her attention away from her father’s press conference. “Murder accusations?!”

“Oh yeah, about that.” Ryuji grimaced, realizing they actually hadn’t told Haru yet, “We were suspicious, but damn Makoto, can you just admit that we jumped the gun a bit?” 

“We didn’t jump the gun! He isn’t transparent with us at all! The persona, the money, the knowledge, sneaking around, and Kobayakawa dies while he’s in Japan and we are in Hawaii! It’s suspicious, and we are justified in those suspicions!” Makoto contended once more, slamming her hands onto the table. 

“Yeah, but…Akechi is right.” Futaba nodded solemnly as she pushed up her glasses, “We don’t have concrete evidence…”

“Wait, you defended me?” Akira, who has been uncomfortably sitting next to him, piped up. His grey eyes are peering at Akechi in surprise at the turn of events. 

“I stated fact.” Akechi corrected, refusing to admit that was the reason. 

“We don’t have concrete evidence for him!”

“Mako-chan, I don’t know what the situation, but I don’t think Akira would murder Kobayakawa; maybe we should all just calmly and rationally discuss this!” Haru tried to break up the arguing, but it’s impossible. 

“What is your problem, Makoto?!” Ryuji explained back, “Why can’t we admit we may have been wrong?”

“What if we were right?!” Makoto barked back, “Do you understand the repercussions If we were right?!” 

Akechi thought this entire thing is ridiculous; they are helping the black mask, just not the black mask they thought. For some reason, Akira has painted a red target on his own back, and even if Akira were to reveal Akechi now, he knows none of them would believe that. Akechi has no idea why Akira did that either. 

“Makoto, I’m really sorry, but I’ve told you so many times I didn’t do it.” Akira sighed, a weak attempt to defend himself, and Akechi doesn’t know why he bothered with her. “What do you want me to say?” 

“You can’t prove you didn’t!”

“And you can’t prove I did!” Akira argued back and sighed, tugging at his hair forcefully, “Can we just, it’s fine ok? Can we just leave it for now? Can we deal with this later?”

“Most of us are sorry…” Yusuke tried to point out again. 

“This is ridiculous!” Makoto scoffed, falling back in her seat, crossing her arms in anger like a child that didn’t get her way.

“Wait, wait, Shut up, you guys! He’s about to reveal the identity of the Black Mask!” Morgana shushed them from where he is intent over the screen. “This might be our concrete evidence!” 

They all shifted their focus back to the screens.

Akechi stared on, denying the anxiousness that swam over his body. It’s filling up the cracks, and it’s an awful feeling of dread of what is to come. He felt Akira take one of his hands from under the table and squeeze it. Akechi didn’t have the strength to tug away. He’s too preoccupied with what Okumura is about to say. Okumura takes a deep breath that Akechi thinks is far overly dramatic and planned.

But he never said what he was going to. Instead, Okumura has a visible fit on the screen, seemingly going into some sort of cardiac arrest on the television. He convulses before slamming face-first into his desk, nearly knocking over the cup of water and microphones. The broadcast cuts off before they can genuinely process what happened. Okumura had been deathly still beforehand. 

“F-father.” Haru choked back a sob, eyes widened in horror as the scene ends before her. The fireworks forgot in the dread encompassing all of them. The pounding of their hearts so much louder than anything else going on. 

“This—this can’t be—” Ann shakes her head in denial, her voice choking out in disbelief, “We—we did it the same. Exactly the same—"

“Wait—for real?” Ryuji breathed, struggling to keep his composure as well. 

“I’ll tell the staff you are here; I need to figure things out.” Haru choked out before running off from the group in a frenzy. 

The Phantom Thieves all stare in horror but not at Haru running away. Instead, all their gazes fall on Akira next to him. They are distraught; they are confused and hurt. Akechi also turned to Akira.

Akira isn’t looking back at them but instead staring at Akechi with an undecipherable expression. 

Akechi feels the dread intensify at the situation, realization, and horror running through his veins because Akechi did not kill Kunikazu Okumura. 

EXTRA CONTENT THAT HAS NOTHING DO TO WITH THE STORY: (Also just testing AO3's Video embedding capabilities) 

Have Magical Girl Akira Brain Rot 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahah, this chapter was late because my mind was stuck in Magical Girl Akira Brain Rot 😌😌✨✨✨  
> 


	16. The one where Akira goes full on 'The Notebook' with Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Just a pack of cards without the hearts  
> You can't call that love.'
> 
> The one where Akira goes full out 'The Notebook' on Makoto, Margaret said By the Myriad Truths, and Ryuji wonders if it's illegal for them to gamble in a cognitive casino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, another long chapter 😌 As is becoming my standard, I'm hoping to move the story along so I can get to the ✨JUICY✨ bits 🥰🙏

Futaba knows Akira couldn’t have gotten into the Metaverse after all Futaba has had his phone on her this entire time; never once did it leave her pockets; she would have noticed. Akira couldn’t have killed Okumura. There isn’t any other way to access the Metaverse without the Nav, and Futaba has checked the mobile networks thrice, and Akira didn’t have a burner phone. So, that ruled out any possibilities that Akira was behind this. They physically cannot get to the Metaverse without their phones. Futaba surmised, technically, he could use one of the other Phantom Thieve’s phones, but seeing as they were all suspicious of him, she doubts this is the case. Someone would have said something. And even though Akechi knew he is a detective on the police force, she doubts he would engage in that either. 

She kept running through that moment in her head from a few days ago, shivering at the thoughts. Okumura dying on broadcast, the broadcast cutting out into a pleasant filler screen that hardly masked the seriousness of what just happened. The utter horror that maybe they were the ones who caused this, perhaps this was their fault. Immediately everyone turning to Akira, which she regrets now because she knows Akira couldn’t have done it. She doesn’t know what the other Phantom Thieves were thinking at that moment; she doesn’t know what she was thinking either. She just wondered how this could have happened. The daze as they were ushered out of the park by employees when it had grown too late, and they could no longer stay. The silence followed as they all awkwardly shuffled into the train car, each getting off at their individual stops. A somber command by Akechi that they will discuss this when they had time to process it. An order that even Makoto didn’t argue against. 

She laid in bed, counting the glue on stars on her ceiling, thinking about the long conversation that she had with Sojiro earlier. 

‘I’m worried about you. You all are biting off too much to chew; you have to be careful.’ Sojiro had argued. ‘Seriously, consider ending this. Things are getting out of hand.’

Futaba knows that Sojiro knows he can’t do anything about the fact, yet still she felt awful about the position they had put him in. She knows Sojiro hated waiting in the wings. Maybe Sojiro was right, but she hates the thought of ending it. She wanted to see this through to the end; she wants to know for sure who killed her mother. 

And Haru. Oh man, she can’t even begin to think about what Haru must feel in all of this; Haru hasn’t been answering any of their calls or texts, which is honestly expected; she has to deal with everything as she was the sole Okumura heir. But she was only a teenager. Futaba can’t imagine having so much responsibility thrust on her, right after her father died when it was all supposed to be ok. Futaba imagines Haru feels like she was after her mom died. 

What went wrong? 

“Akira couldn’t have done it,” Futaba murmured, reassuring herself as she held up Akira’s phone. They got the proof they needed, but at what cost? Was it even enough? The timing is suspicious for sure, but this had to prove it. Didn’t it? 

“I was able to walk in and out of the Metaverse.” Morgana pointed out, laying on the bed next to her torso. His usual spot where he curled up. 

“Do you really still think it’s Akira?” Futaba frowned, sitting up. Morgana is as ambivalent as they all were about the situation. But she thinks maybe he takes it harder since he was one of the original team members. 

“No.” Morgana turned his head away. “Maybe, I don’t know.”

“Okumura’s palace collapsed, and Akira was with us when it did. I had his phone, so he couldn’t have gone back, but there wouldn’t have been a big enough window.” Futaba shook her head, curling her knees to her chest, “Isn’t that proof enough?”

“It is, but…what about everything else?” Morgana sighed, “If he isn’t the black mask…then why is he so much powerful? Why does he have all these things he shouldn’t?”

Futaba doesn’t answer because she had thought of that. 

“What about Okumura?” Morgana asked softly. “We did everything the same. We didn’t kill his Shadow. It shouldn’t have gone down like that. Okumura should still be alive.” 

“Maybe we really were wrong,” Futaba answered, her blood freezing at the thought. “We know there is another Metaverse user doing this; therefore…it could only be the true culprit. The real black mask? We thought it was Akira…but maybe it’s someone else.” 

“But why?” Morgana frowned, “What happened? Why did this happen?”

“I don’t know,” Futaba answered honestly, fidgeting with Akira’s phone, twirling it like he usually does on his knuckles. Still, Futaba is far less graceful and almost drops it a few times. She has a bad habit of dropping her phone on her face when she texts sometimes. 

She should be happy. After all, Akira probably wasn’t the one who killed her mother. Yet, with the proof being Okumura’s death, It just seemed so hollow. 

Akira’s phone pinged, almost surprising her, but this whole custody she has had of the phone had enlightened her of how popular Akira is and how many diverse people he knew. It also illuminated how many people might know about their secret identities. Futaba wonders if that will be a problem but doesn’t think Akira’s acquaintances would reveal their secret, nor could anyone really connect the odd group of people. She had done background checks on all of them, and they all checked out. Well, except their arms dealer, who was Ex Yakusa. But even then, she hasn’t noticed anything suspicious about him. 

**Shinya:** Hey, don’t listen to the rumors! Some of us out here totally still believe in you! I don’t think I’ll ever stop thinking how cool the Phantom Thieves are. Though you should work on your cool factor, old man. 

**Shinya:** Oh, I forgot your phone is still missing, you’re rich, buy a new one! Stop being cheap, and I know you can afford a steak when we go out to eat >:( 

Futaba snickered at the exchange. A pre-teen calling Akira a geezer? It lifted her spirits a bit, as did the reassuring words despite not directly intended for her. 

She felt a bit scummy, but she has scrolled back in the conversation before. It’s mainly just banter between them too. It seemed Shinya thought Akira was learning gun about from him, but Futaba knows Akira is a whiz with a gun; he’s probably just entertaining Shinya’s whims. Akira treats Shinya like his little brother. Joking and teasing him but giving him wise advice every once in a while, it’s a different side to Akira she hadn’t seen. Or maybe she had; it’s similar to the relationship Akira has with Jose. Jose and Shinya are two very different people, however. 

Futaba scrolled through the chat boxes with a frown. The way Akira acted with her, Shinya, and Jose made it seem like he had a younger sibling like he had the experience yet, Futaba hasn’t found anything about his family on the phone. There is no indication of his former life, and isn’t that a bit suspicious? There is nothing. 

Not a number, not a contact, no conversations, no phone calls coming from numbers that she didn’t recognize. Nothing.

She knows why he is here; Sojiro was asked by a regular that was friends with Akira’s parents to house him in Shibuya when he was put on probation, yet there is nothing about them beyond that. Do his parents not call him? Do they even know how he is doing? Does he even have parents? She scratched that last one because Sojiro had confirmed that he did. Was it apart of the probation that they can’t contact him? That is a sad thought. She would want to talk to her mom if she could. 

It’s something she considered bringing up, but it wouldn’t be right. Akira hasn’t brought them up, and Futaba doesn’t want to be caught red-handed by snooping. They have bigger fish to fry anyway.

“It’s late. You should go to bed.” Morgana muttered, curling up tighter into a ball. 

“Yeah…ok.” Futaba relented but, she can’t stop thinking.

If Akira isn’t the Black Mask, then who is? 

“I didn’t kill Okumura,” Akechi announced, leaning against one of the dryers, shaking on the wall behind him. There aren’t too many places they can meet without being suspicious; Leblanc was a no go since Futaba had apparently bugged the place. The security cameras of Yongen Jaya would capture them if they left during the night; it would be suspicious. Therefore either the bathhouse or laundry room would suffice. It seemed Akira had to do a load of laundry anyways. Though, the laundry room is a bit sketchy in the later hours. Seeing as Akira was shit in a real-world fight, Akechi made sure to watch out for any unsavory figures walking about.

Akira doesn’t respond, seemingly entranced by the shaking motion of the washer, his hand tugging on his bangs forcefully, a faraway look in his eyes much like the night that Okumura died. The cycle has hardly started, and there isn’t much to stare at rather than the ugly mustard paint chipping off the washer. It’s not the first time he’s done that this evening, drifting away from the conversation, but it is rather annoying.

“Kurusu,” Akechi said his name because they needed to discuss this. But Akira continues to stare without any indication he had heard Akechi, so he tried again, “Kurusu.” 

When Akira doesn’t answer, Akechi pushed himself off the wall of dryers and takes Akira’s wrist, roughly dragging his hand from his bangs that Akechi is surprised he hasn’t entirely plucked yet. It’s another annoying thing to watch and has quickly become one of a growing list of pet peeves Akechi has about Akira. 

“Oh, huh?” Akira asked, snapping out of the daze, turning slightly to look at Akechi. 

“Would you pay attention? I said I didn’t kill Okumura.” Akechi repeated with exasperation. 

“Yeah…I figured as much.” Akira nodded his head, readily accepting the answer, and it pissed Akechi off. It pissed off Akechi how trusting Akira could be, yet Akira doesn’t reveal anything of value. Akechi knows he’s not the black mask, obviously, but he can’t help but wonder if Akira really did have some sort of hidden agenda. It feels like Akira is stringing him along for some purposes, and Akechi hates that. 

“And you are just going to take that at face value? You know what I am capable of, yet you easily accept anything I give you.” Akechi scoffed, releasing Akira’s wrist and folding his arms. This blind faith Akira has in Akechi and the rest of Society is definitely going to get him killed someday. “Your friend’s father is dead; do you understand that?”

“You said you didn’t do it, and I believe you. It’s as simple as that.” Akira shrugged carelessly, “What do you want me to say? Do you want me to say I suspect you? You were with me when the Palace collapsed. Okumura’s shadow had to have gone back to himself.” 

“Correct.” Akechi nodded, “Believe in fact, not faith.”

“But that means it had to be Shido…It was a part of Shido’s plan to take out Okumura; therefore, it had to be him.” Akira frowned, tapping the washer lid, a dissonant melody, “Is there anyone else who would?” 

“There are many, but Shido definitely is at the top.” Akechi verified, before growling, “I got a phone call from him a day after, congratulating me for a job well done and that I had exceeded his expectations. ‘Fantastic Akechi, you’ve done an excellent job; you’ve helped me truly in the expanse of this plan. I have many great things in store for you; you’ve done well’”

Akechi is used to Shido praising him. And Akechi took it at face value all this time. He knew he shouldn’t have believed Shido was sincere, knowing the man’s disposition. But, hell, what was a fifteen-year supposed to think? The man who was supposed to be his father was validating his actions, and he wanted so desperately to just accept that. Yet, in the last few months, he has been far more observant of the ‘praising.’ Shido is praising him for a job well done, but Akechi now knows he didn’t do that job. Then, Shido’s ‘praising’ hasn’t been genuine; it a means of manipulation or an ulterior motive. This event can only prove to illuminate that. After all, Akechi didn’t do the job. Therefore, there is something misaligned here. Something nefarious happening. 

Akechi just didn’t want to see it this entire time.

It seemed ever since meeting Akira, Akechi’s perceptions on literally everything he’s known have wildly changed, almost giving Akechi a sense of whiplash.

And he doesn’t know if he liked it or not. Akechi had a set plan; he had a set goal. How was Akechi supposed to know you could change a heart when all Shido had taught him was otherwise? Akechi knew what he wanted to do. It was do or die. Make Shido’s life a living hell on his own terms. Show Shido what Akechi had to go through. But Akira stepped in and dangled this third option in front of him, too good to be true. Change Shido’s heart and get the man himself to reveal all of his insidious deeds and actions. Make Shido sabotage himself. And Akechi reluctantly admits, it is a better plan than his original one. 

“Does he suspect you?” Akira wondered worriedly, “I mean…you know something is up, Akechi. We both know you didn’t do it. And we both know there are no other pieces on the board.” 

Akechi clenched his fist because the personal conclusion he had come to was less desirable than Shido merely suspecting that Akechi had strayed somewhat from the plan. Shido seemed to think Akechi was not as competent as Akechi indeed was. The idea boils his blood. But Akechi is cautious in jumping to this conclusion because apparently, he hasn’t been cautious about his involvement with Shido before. 

There are two scenarios in reality, and neither is great.

In the first scenario, Akira suggested that Shido was onto Akechi and taking things into his own hands. After how careful Akechi has been, he wondered if Shido had never trusted him from the beginning, even after basically stringing Akechi along in all of this. What made Shido aware? What did Akechi do wrong?

But the scenario Akechi believed is Shido has arranged fail-safes in Akechi’s hit list that Shido personally gave him. Shido is arrogant and underestimating Akechi’s will and prowess. Setting Akechi up, the target would die either way, but Akechi would think he was responsible for it all. Akechi would believe he carried out the action. Like a puppet and puppeteer. 

Both of them offered many questions. How much did Shido suspect him? How many kills had Akechi actually made? Did all his targets have a fail-safe plan? Which scenario was it? What does Shido honestly think of Akechi? 

Both of them establish the fact that Shido is definitely setting Akechi up to take the fall. 

It made Akechi’s blood boil; either way, Shido suspecting him after all Akechi has done to earn his trust or Shido not believing Akechi is competent. It’s clear Akechi isn’t as valuable of a piece to Shido as he previously thought. And Akechi felt stupid. He just let Shido this entire time. Akechi kicked the dryer behind him in rage, “Fuck him! That’s how he wants to repay me for all the shit I endured for him?! FUCK THAT PIECE OF SHIT.” 

“Bright side, He doesn’t know that you know.” Akira offered in a placating tone, “That’s an advantage.” 

“Nothing about this is bright, Kurusu!” Akechi growled back because now realizing what Shido is capable of and how this could end up horribly hits him like an avalanche. Akechi’s name very well might be on that hit list next. Akechi essentially whored himself to that slimy piece of garbage much like his mother did. And the results are going to be precisely the same. 

Akira dryly chucked at the statement, “You really are a ray of sunshine.” 

“Would you be serious?!” Akechi exclaimed, not having any of Akira’s teasing bullshit. Does Akira not understand how frustrating this is? To be put in such a position. To feel like all control has just been ripped away from you in an instant at the epiphany of something. 

Can Akira even begin to understand the depths of his frustration?

Akira sighed, “I seriously think this could be an advantage that he doesn’t know, you know. Think about it, you can work him like works you. Knowledge is power, you know that. I get you are freaked out—” 

“I am not freaked out. I am being pragmatic!” 

“But, being one step, even if it is half-a-step in front of him, is something. If you know what he’s planning, then you can throw a wrench into that. How do you think I beat you at chess all the time?” Akira pointed out, lifting the washer lid once the signal has indicated the cycle was done, “Can you open one of those for me?”

Akechi angrily whipped the dryer door next to him open before he realized what Akira said, “Hang on, you were cheating at chess this entire time? Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“I didn’t say cheating, I just…knew things you didn’t.” Akira cheekily grinned at him, lobbing his load of wet clothes into the dryer. Akechi could relate to the fact all the clothes he owned fit into one load as well. 

Akechi narrowed his eyes at Akira. Akira isn’t helping; Akira taking this far lightly than he should be. 

“At this point, I really think you should be less surprised about what I am capable of.” Akira laughed, slamming the door to the dryer shut.

“And maybe you should be a little more serious about the predicament and the fact if we are not careful, this can turn out entirely bad. Shido is a very powerful man with connections that we do not have. I wouldn’t take that so lightly. I know exactly what he is capable of. An arrogant man with a lot of power.” Akechi sneered at him, refolding his arms. It’s annoying; it’s exhausting dealing with Akira when he doesn’t take things seriously. Doesn’t Akira realize that his name could be on the hit lit next? Does he have any sense of self-preservation? 

A tense silence settled around them, the sound of the dryer now banging on the wall behind it. Akechi feels the weight of all the decisions he’s made at the moment. 

“Do you ever feel like your life is a funeral?” Akira asked, softly, watching the clothes spin and spin endlessly, getting the same faraway dazed look in his eyes. 

“I don’t appreciate you interjecting what you feel about my life.” Akechi snapped back, narrowing his eyes. While he is aware of the crimes he has committed, he doesn’t have time for whimsical melancholy assumptions, “I am not this ‘hopeless’ or ‘despondent’ person you might seem to think I am. Don’t make unfounded assumptions about my life and experiences.”

“No, that’s—” Akira started but let it go with a frustrated sigh, looking away, “Sorry, it wasn’t meant to invalidate your feelings. Forget it.” 

“I forget most of the things you say, Kurusu,” Akechi muttered, checking his phone for the time. It’s rather late to be doing laundry but leave it up to Akira to wait until the last moment. Akechi doesn’t know what to do with this awful anxious energy at his realizations about his relationship with Shido. But, he reluctantly admitted that Akira is right. Shido probably doesn’t know Akechi knows something is amiss. While Shido put failsafe in, he probably doesn’t know the difference between the two. “Regardless…We need a game plan. Gears are turning.” 

“Sae, yeah?” Akira mumbled. 

Akechi frowned critically, asking himself how the fuck Akira knows all of these things.

“It makes sense. Okumura was getting loose on Shido’s deal with him. Therefore, Shido had to take him out, but he wanted to bring us down with him. Two birds, one stone. Sae is the nail in the coffin, trying to force our hand.” Akira shrugged, seemingly have read Akechi’s thoughts. He readjusted his glasses. “I was just hoping, with you on our side—”

“I’m not on your side. I never said that.” Akechi interjected.

“—that Okumura wouldn’t have died.” Akira sighed in frustration, moving his hand from his glasses to tugging on his bangs once more. 

“Well, you didn’t plan that well, did you?” Akechi scoffed, frustration lacing his tone. 

“How do you think he did it?” Akira frowned, completely sidestepping the question. 

“Poison. Something that would make Okumura have a cardiac arrest on television. The public knows of Mental Shutdowns but not what they appear as unless you’ve seen one in person. It’s similar enough. It would have to be fast-acting, filter through the system fast.” Akechi surmised, hand on chin in a pensive stance. He remembered the press conference, “Probably the water on the desk table, or something he drank beforehand.” 

Akira frowned but didn’t say anything. 

Akechi doesn’t know what to do with all these revelations, but he does know one thing. Things are heating up, and Akira is right; he needs to work Shido like Shido has been working him. He has to do something drastic, something to really reinforce the decisions he has made within the relationship with his shit father. He needs to fix things if he is going to make his goal work. It’s all or nothing.

And unfortunately, sacrifices are going to need to be made. 

He is going to show Shido and everyone else who he really is. 

Everything is a mess after Okumura died on national television. Yusuke isn’t sure what went wrong or what happened. He knows they did everything the same. The calling card. The confrontation. The shadow admitting his faults and promised to return to himself. It all followed the pattern, yet this outcome was different. After Destiny Land, they had gone home in a daze, in shock from the situation. It has to be a mistake; this had to be a mistake, right? 

“Everyone thinks we did it!” Ann groaned in anguish as she scrolled through her feed as the rest of them were doing as they sat spread out within Leblanc. “The public thought that we were so great, then this happens, and they completely turn on us! We didn’t do it!”

Akechi had called the meeting, obviously to talk about what had happened, but Yusuke is glad he had the decency to wait a few days to let them regroup in a different headspace. Though the current state of events, everyone is tense, and the air in Leblanc is thick with anxiousness. Even Akira keeps tugging at his bangs. Haru couldn’t make it for obvious reasons; she had enough to deal with. She had to arrange all his affairs and funeral. But they had to get to the bottom of this, and once she was ready, if she ever was ready, they would regroup with her. 

“You send a calling card, and immediately Okumura dies; what did you kids think was going to happen?” Sojiro scoffed, glaring at all of them from behind the bar, looking as if he had aged a few years. Sojiro knew about them, but of course, he didn’t seem very happy by the events that had just happened. “Do you understand the mess you have gotten yourself into? You are way in over your head!” 

“We ain’t murderers! And we didn’t do it!” Ryuji moaned, his foot bouncing up and down veraciously with a distinct lack of rhythm. 

“Akechi… Can’t you say anything to the public?” Yusuke wondered; Akechi did seem to be in the best position at the moment to try and quell the public’s suspicions of them. After all, he has someplace in the media. 

“I can make a stand. I can plead our innocence, but as I have been against the Phantom Thieves in the past, I doubt it will sway many. I don’t hold that much power over the cognition of the general public, especially now.” Akechi shook his head, leaning on the table that he and Akira were sharing. The other just seemed to be deep in thought. Akechi continued, “I’ll do my best, but don’t expect much.” 

Yusuke can understand that Akechi has been against them in the past. Akechi can only do so much within his TV interviews, and it wasn’t like Akechi could reveal he personally knew the Phantom Thieves intentions. That is outright admitting he knew the Phantom Thieves or was part of them to the general public. A dangerous game right now. 

Yusuke takes a moment to observe the state of their group. Ann and Ryuji are both staring at their phones in uneasiness and anxiousness, consuming the things the media had said about them. Both Akira and Akechi are sitting there, critical looks on their face as they are probably trying to come up with the best way to handle this. Futaba is aggressively tapping away at her keyboard, seemingly entranced with something. Yusuke can only imagine what. Morgana is curled up on the counter, his eyes severe. And Sojiro has his arms folded and is obviously not enjoying what is going on. 

Leaving Makoto, who is sitting there with a fuming look on her face. She hasn’t said a word since the meeting started, which is weird enough since out of all of them, she had been most vocal in her suspicions and opinion. But, she is doing a better job of holding her tongue for right now. 

“Makoto. Do you still think I did this?” Akira asked pensively as he leaned forward with his elbows on the table. Yusuke thinks Akira is just trying to hit a bee's nest with a stick at that point with that question. Sometimes Akira doesn’t tell them anything, and sometimes, he just chooses to say the exact wrong thing, and even Yusuke, who knows he struggles with the nuances of social interactions, has seen this. 

“Yes!” Makoto retorted, but she somehow managed to somewhat collect herself and bring her voice down. “I don’t know. But I can’t just let go of my suspicion so easily! Why won’t any of you listen to me?” 

“Makoto…” Ann sighed, dropping her phone, “We are listening to you, but Futaba had Akira’s phone the entire time, how could he have done it?”

“Isn’t that suspicious in itself? So, Akira just gave Futaba his phone, and all of a sudden, Okumura dies on national television? Is the timing of that not skeptical to you all?” Makoto argued, tapping her fingers on the table in indecisiveness. “He could have used someone else’s phone; I mean, we don’t know how the meta-app works or how it got on his phone in the first place! He could have downloaded it on someone else’s phone.”

“It just appeared on my phone when I first got off the train in Shibuya station.” Akira shrugged; Yusuke wonders how the other can remain so stoic in the face of Makoto’s accusations. Why is Akira provoking her if he knows how she feels? “It appeared on all your phones too. Are we not the same?” 

“After you brought us into the metaverse. It appeared on my phone.” Ryuji nodded in agreement, but he frowned, “But, that was after I went to the metaverse. Why did you have it?” 

“I don’t know.” Akira shrugged once more, but this time he narrows his eyes a bit more.

“See? This is why! You don’t give us straight answers!” Makoto exclaimed with a frustrated tone, “You expect us to trust you, but you don’t even answer basic questions!” 

“I have been entirely straight with you on other things, Makoto.” Akira shook his head, “I told you we were the Phantom Thieves, I told you we would help you out. I told you everything you needed to know, but I am not responsible for the things you will not believe. Take it or leave it.” 

Yusuke is taken aback by this because Akira is correct. He did not deny to Makoto that they were the Phantom Thieves. And to tell Makoto that he is not responsible for what she believed. Sometimes Akira surprised him. 

“I think we were set up,” Futaba announced, breaking through the tension. She brings her computer over to the rest of the group. “I don’t think Akira did it, and I think we were being set up by the black mask or whoever the true culprit is.” 

“Oh?” Akechi asked, seemingly interested in this conclusion. 

“We were set up?” Morgana perked up, ears all attention. 

“I was going through the code on the Medjed site. Analyzing it and no one in the original Medjed group could have done it.” Futaba frowned, fidgeting with her fingers.

“What do you mean by that?” Sojiro wondered, seemingly interested in where Futaba was going with this. 

“When a hacker writes code, usually they have a particular way of doing it. It’s like a fingerprint; if you know how to read it, then you know whose code looks like what. Medjed’s code wasn’t sloppy…but it wasn’t unique either. It felt cut and pasted, mashed together into something that looked official but really had no leeway to it.” Futaba explained. “I missed it the first time around because I was writing my one code to take it down, not analyzing the code on their part. A mistake on my part but the Medjed that was used, it wasn’t any member; it was a setup.” 

“Wait…it was fake?” Ann gasped, “You mean it wasn’t real? Nothing was going to happen if we didn’t take them down?” 

“Nothing.” Futaba shook her head, folding her arms. “You all would have been perfectly fine. Nothing would have come of it.” 

Makoto stared intensely at Futaba, and Yusuke can tell something is running through her mind as she turned back to Akira with a calculative face, “You said Medjed was a hoax. You knew Medjed was a fake. You told us not to worry about it. How did you know that?” 

Akira blinked at her in surprise, seemingly taken aback by the information, “Wait—I said that?”

“Yeah, you said something like ‘Oh Medjed? That’s a thing?’ and went onto joke about what we were gonna do about a fake group out for our career.” Ryuji added, and Yusuke will admit that he remembered that as well. Akira was very unbothered by the whole threat. It is a little suspicious given what they now know. 

Akira squinted his eyes as if he is trying to remember something, “I…I don’t remember saying that honestly.” 

“Really? That’s how you are gonna spin it?” Makoto scoffed, slamming her hands on the table. “How did you know Medjed was fake? If you weren’t in on it, how did you know?” 

Akira looked away and tugged his hair, “I don’t remember saying that, but Medjed wasn’t in the media before they called us out. There was no buildup; they weren’t present until they were. The timing was weird.” 

“That’s! —” 

“Futaba said it was a setup. But what does that mean?” Yusuke wondered, trying to draw the heat away from Makoto’s debate. Akira had a valid point, but Yusuke isn’t sure that Makoto will see it like that. Makoto has a good point too, but they have done enough arguing. They were going nowhere. “If nothing was going to happen, how was it a setup?”

“Because most of your fame came from Medjed.” Akechi sighed, pinching his nose as he came to a conclusion, “Medjed wasn’t a set up for failure; it was a set up for success.” 

“Oh. Oh no. We took on Medjed, and because of that, we became famous. Medjed is when our popularity rose. We were at peak popularity when choosing Okumura.” Morgana started putting the grim details together. Yusuke does not like the turn that this has taken because it meant they had played into this the entire time. 

“Then Okumura died, and the public turned on us like the drop of a hat.” Futaba surmised, before frowning, “We were set up. We played right into the culprit’s hand.” 

“That’s—that's insane.” Ann breathed. 

“Not only that, that code from Medjed? I found the same code present in the Phantom Aficionado site, right around the time that poll went up. The traffic was far more when we were deciding our next target.” Futaba revealed, a grim look on her face, “Tampering. That was a set up too.”

“And you don’t think it’s odd how Akira is friends with Mishima, the admin of the site?” Makoto scoffed, folding her arms. “Akira somehow knows Medjed was a fake and is friends with the admin of the site that was apparently was tampered to set us up.” 

“You are sort of reaching now, Makoto.” Ryuji chided her, “We know Mishima, he made the Phantom Aficionado site, but I don’t think he has the coding knowledge to do something like that. He’s a mess! I doubt he’s in on this at all.” 

“Can you say that for sure?” Makoto asked. 

Yusuke wonders why Makoto is so desperate to convict Akira with this. He’s trying to see it from her point of view, put himself in her shoes so he can understand why she is behaving in such away. Yusuke knows Makoto is smart, but she is so opinionated. He feels that is stifling her. After all, Makoto had been the one to initially say that all the facts they had weren’t substantial, but now all of a sudden, she thinks they are? What does she have to gain from this? Yusuke still considered Makoto one of his dear friends, but he feels she is unfair in all of this. 

He can’t deny Akira hasn’t been transparent with them. There are a lot of things Akira hasn’t told them and done behind their back. But maybe the Kobayakawa situation was just really an awful misunderstanding. After all, Akira couldn’t have killed Okumura. That should be proof enough. But Yusuke knows he doesn’t think like Makoto does. Perhaps Makoto is just erring on the side of caution. Still, she should be a little more delicate about it. 

“I investigated that site myself, and Mishima’s code wasn’t the same code. I’d also know, and I’ve been monitoring his phone, computer, and how many times he accesses the site. I can see what he does, and it’s not him.” Futaba countered Makoto, “I can send you the data If you’d like to try and decode it.” 

“Why do you all have this fundamental dislike for Mishima?” Akira wondered, looking around in confusion. “He’s been incredibly helpful!”

“He literally set up the poll that brought down our downfall.” Morgana contended, his tail flicking in annoyance.

“Ok yeah, besides that, but we all agreed except maybe Makoto that he didn’t have anything to do with it past that point.” Akira groaned, “I meant he was helpful support wise.” 

“I’ve never met Mishima, but he seems fine.” Yusuke chimed in because the more they take away from Makoto’s argument, hopefully, the dust will settle.

“Back on topic. We know Medjed set you guys up for success. We know that the Okumura’s heist meant to bring you down. You are public enemy number one. What do we want our course of action to be now?” Akechi asked sternly, making sure all of them heard him. “What is your goal here?”

Everyone is understandably silent. Yusuke isn’t sure what he wants to do, but he doesn’t feel like he can just leave it at this. 

“I want to get to the bottom of Mementos.” Morgana piped up quietly, his small voice cutting through the silence of the café. 

“Wait, did he just say something?” Sojiro wondered with curiosity. Yusuke knows he can’t hear Morgana, but Sojiro knows that Morgana can talk in theory. 

“He said he wants to get to the bottom of Mementos.” Futaba translated for Sojiro, “I don’t know how to explain it, but it’s like societies palace in a sense.” 

“Yeah, I know that is one of our goals, but…like, I think we should figure out who killed Okumura and who is setting us up.” Ryuji frowned, twisting his hands. 

“You guys are in way over your heads! Someone just got murdered, and you want to go find out who? No! You guys are only kids!” Sojiro barked from the café counter, and Yusuke understands his grievance with their plan. But, at the end, who else could go to the metaverse and fix this? 

“Yeah, but no one else can do the things we can, Boss,” Akira spoke up, giving Sojiro a carefree smile that certainly didn’t fit the conversation's tone. “I promise you; we’ll be ok.”

“You are making a tremendous promise there, Akira.” Sojiro frowned at him, crossing his arms as he looked at Akira with skepticism. Narrowing his eyes as if he is trying to intimidate Akira but of course, that never works with Akira. 

“Feel free to do what you want with me if I break it.” Akira cheekily smiled at him. “I’ll even clean the drains for you.” 

Sojiro sighed, pinching the brink of his nose with stress, “Do you even realize the situation you are in?”

“Regardless. The police wouldn’t help in this situation since these crimes are being committed in the metaverse. No one would believe such outlandish ideas, and Akira isn’t wrong in saying no one else can do what we do.” Akechi diplomatically backed up Akira’s claim. 

“Akechi-san. Do you intend to continue with us?” Yusuke wondered because Akechi was on the police force and didn’t seem sure about it at first. 

“I can’t turn a blind eye now. Something has to be done, and I’ll do my best to help rectify the situation.” Akechi sighed. Yusuke does feel a bit better with someone like Akechi’s skill on their team. He’s more level-headed than Makoto, and he is more diplomatic than Akira. Even though Okumura perished, Akechi had done a fantastic job leading them through the palace. He played their skills, and all of them got a chance on the battlefield even if Akira was their ace card. 

“At least one of you is responsible,” Sojiro muttered. “I’m putting my chips on you, Akechi.”

“Sojiro!” Futaba gasped in feigned betrayal. 

“Those are tall shoes to fill, Sakura-san.” Akechi chuckled politely and added in a joking manner, “I do hope you don’t regret that later on.” 

Shinya doesn’t understand teenagers; they make no sense. Usually, most of the teenagers in the arcade don’t give him the light of day; most of the ones who frequent the Akihabara arcade ignore him because he is younger. Or because they can’t admit defeat to a ‘kid’ despite him only being a few years younger than them. Shinya finds it hilarious because they are supposed to be the more mature ones, yet they actively bash him so immaturely when Shinya kicks their asses at Gun About. They whine like little crybabies. 

Regardless, Shinya thought Akira is ten times weirder because Akira actually and actively wanted to hang out with him. Akira takes time out of his day to come either play Gun About or take him out for dinner. It had taken Shinya aback at first, but now, he looks forward to hanging out with him. Shinya hadn’t gotten along with kids his age, but Akira stuck with him, and Shinya felt much less lonely now.

Also, Shinya knows he is a part of the Phantom Thieves (probably the leader because Shinya thinks it would be cool if he was), and the fact that one of the Phantom Thieves wants to hang out with him is very elevating. Despite the might be in a bed of hot water. Shinya knows Akira, and he knows the Phantom Thieves wouldn’t have done that. After all, his mom is like a completely different person and so much easier to get along with now. She’s made dynamic changes to correct her behaviors, and Shinya tried to do the same as well. He can’t thank Akira enough. 

Though he wished Akira had let him into the Phantom Thieves as he joked, that would be so cool regardless of the public’s stance on them. 

“Did you get a new phone already?” Shinya asked immediately as Akira met up with him at the arcade that afternoon. “I texted you but forgot, just buy a new one already. We are in Akihabara. There are like a billion phone shops here. There is one like next door. They have that new model too. It’s way nicer than your crappy phone.” 

“Ah, I just misplaced it. I don’t want to give up on it yet. It’s not crappy; it has character.” Akira chuckled, exchanging a fist bump with Shinya before leaning next to the crane machine. “Also, I’m not rich; I just have a job.” 

“Jeez. A job? And School? And the whole other thing?” Shinya grimaced, alluding to his activities as a Phantom Thief. “I can barely do my chores. And even then, all I think about is Gun About.” 

“I have perfected time management skills. I have ascended.” Akira laughed, “I can fit the max number of activities into one day."

“Yeah, well, you look like shit for being ascended. I’ll pass.” Shinya bluntly pointed because it’s true, Akira’s hair is messier than usual. His uniform is buttoned wrongly. He looks like he’s breaking out on his face, and there are dark circles underneath his eyes. It’s very opposite of what Shinya would consider ascended to look like. 

“This is what you have to look forward to, Shinya.” Akira nodded gravely, “It only goes down the older you get. It’s the price you must pay. Acne and shit.” 

“Yeah, I’ll stay this age, thanks.” Shinya snickered but frowned because maybe this whole situation is bugging Akira more than he let on. Shinya doesn’t know as Akira never seemed bothered by much, even when his mom was getting in Akira’s face. Shinya feels bad regardless, “Don’t overthink what they are saying. I know it ain’t true, and there are others as well. Besides, you taught me losing is just a new beginning.” 

“Oh, Are you worried about me? Has the younger become, the older? You are so wise now. Do you want to pay for dinner next time?” Akira cackled, cheekily messing with Shinya’s hat, and Shinya wonders how Akira is almost an adult when he acts like a child sometimes. Shinya shoved Akira away in mirth, readjusting his hat. He liked it to be a particular way. 

“Seeing as you act like a five-year-old sometimes.” Shinya huffed before looking away in embarrassment, “You are the one with the job; you should be paying anyways.” 

Akira is an enigma. Shinya has always been an only child, and he’s never had any contact with his cousins and such. It’s always been him and his mom; his dad has never been in the picture. He thought about it every so often, he looked up to his mom, but it wasn’t the same. It’s been lonely. He feels like he’d like to have had an older brother like Akira. He can imagine this is what it feels like to have a sibling relationship. The bickering and banter. Someone he could look up to for advice. Someone who hung out with him, making sure he was fed and happy. If he had a brother, Shinya wanted him to be Akira. 

“Oh, come on, pitch in a little.” Akira snickered. 

“I’m in elementary school; I don’t make money.” Shinya scoffed, folding his arms as he pouted at Akira, who laughed. 

“You say that, but you play an awful lot of Gun about.” 

“That’s—” Shinya explained, a little embarrassed, “That’s completely irrelevant!” 

“Yeah. Uh-huh.” Akira smiled at him, “So what are we doing today, teach? Gun about? The café? Somewhere fun?” 

“I hardly think I’m your teacher any more…or at all.” Shinya sulked because as much as he didn’t want to admit it. Akira was far better from the start, and Shinya could tell the other had held back a lot. Akira was superior in gun about, but unlike most players as Shinya was, he didn’t flaunt it. In fact, Shinya wasn’t even sure that Akira played gun about outside of playing with Shinya. He thought it was a shame; Akira could definitely enter tournaments and win. But it's better he doesn’t. It seemed Akira had enough on his plate as well. 

Akira tugged on his hair, and he gets a devilish smile. “I have a place I think you will love.” 

“Oh?” This piques Shinya’s interest. 

Shinya thinks they are going to the café when they get off the train at the Shibuya station. He doesn’t know why that would be what Akira wanted to show him, but he already knows all the stores down the central street. 

Akira takes him the usual, long way around this particular corner of the crossing, which Shinya has grown accustomed to, but he still doesn’t know why. Shinya had asked Akira before because it seemed stupid, but Akira laughed him off, saying he liked this particular way the best. ‘It’s more scenic’ Shinya thinks it’s silly, but Akira avoids this corner with every fiber of his being, and Shinya gave up trying to make him step foot near it. 

“I’ve been to this arcade before,” Shinya said, assuming that’s where Akira is taking him. 

“We aren’t going to the arcade.” Akira chuckled, making a sharp turn into an alleyway, and Shinya is beyond confused, was there even stores down there? If so, no one would know. Shinya gets a little shiver as they cross from the sunlight into the darker alleyway.

“This is sketch.” Shinya frowned, reluctantly following Akira. 

Akira paused suddenly, turning to regard the corner where a few trash bags lay as if he had seen something there. 

“Stop trying to freak me out!” Shinya protested, shoving Akira’s back, assuming this is some sort of joke. Akira is just trying to mess with him. 

Akira turned and chucked at him. “You never know who might be watching.” 

“Did you take me all the way to this alleyway to scare me?” Shinya pouted, but Akira resumed making his way deeper into the alley and makes a turn. Shinya followed him only to be met with a storefront with a sign reading. ‘Untouchable.’ 

“Nah, I thought you might like this shop,” Akira admitted, opening the store door for Shinya. Shinya takes the invitation, wandering inside before being met with displays of guns of all kinds scattered around the shop. 

“Woah!” Shinya grinned madly because this is beyond awesome. He’s never seen anything like this before. But then he wondered, turning to Akira, who entered behind him, “Uh, is it even legal for me to be in here?” 

“I know the owner,” Akira reassured him before an intense-looking man appears from the back and instantly glares at Akira. But Shinya immediately thinks this is the coolest person he’s ever seen. He looks like he’s right out of a video game—a long trench coat. A hat with a pair of mufflers hung on it. A gecko tattoo on his neck. He looks like he’s a part of the mafia, and Shinya is in awe. 

“Now we are bringing actual children in here?” The man scoffed at Akira with a fond tone, folding his arms as he stares him down. “You do realize this is a gun shop, right?”

“Wait, these things are real?!” Shinya gasped, almost feeling his heart drop because he’s never seen a real gun before, let alone touch one. Is it legal for him to touch one? Shinya doesn’t know, but man, he gets excited at the idea. 

“Airsoft shop.” Akira laughed, putting his hands-on Shinya’s shoulders. “Shinya, this is Iwai. Iwai, this is Shinya.” 

“Woah.” Shinya breathed because that makes more sense, Akira would probably get into more trouble if he had taken Shinya to a real gun store. But still, they all looked so real and way cooler than the ones in gun about. Akira was right; he loved this shop. It was so different then all the other stores he was used to in Akihabara. He wondered as he looked at all of them, “Did you make all of these, mister?” 

“Nah, not all of them, but I do stock most of the parts.” Iwai shook his head with a proud smile. “I even have some novelty items like slingshots and laser guns.” 

“Wait, really? Do people even buy those?” Shinya scoffed because who would come to an airsoft shop to buy slingshots or fake ass laser guns? Especially when they had all these fabulous guns in front of them. It’s a waste. 

Iwai gave him an annoyed look and shifted his gaze up to Akira. “You’re standing next to one of them.” 

Shinya quickly turned to Akira with an incredulous look because of course Akira would, but he still wondered, “Why the fuck would you come to an airsoft store to buy a fucking slingshot? What are you going to do with a slingshot?” 

“Shinya. Language.” Akira scolded him, almost jokingly, with a guilty smile on his face. “There are many uses for slingshots.” 

“What are you teaching this kid, Akira?” Iwai gave him a side-eye before frowning at Akira, “Where have you been anyways? Is your phone still missing?”

“Yeah. Even though he’s rich, he refuses to buy another one.” Shinya answered in Akira’s stead, folding his arms. “I mean, his old one was a piece of shit anyway; he might as well get another one. I don’t see what his hold up is.”

Iwai laughed, “Shinya’s got you pegged, Akira. You might as well get a new one if you can afford it. And I know you can, you sell enough useless shit to me.” 

Akira shrugged, leaving Shinya’s side to approach the counter and leaning on it with exaggeration, “I like my old one. I’m sure I’ll find it. It fell down like a crack in my room or something. I just need to look for it, is all.” 

“You look like shit. You do know one of your buttons is buttoned in the wrong spot, right?” Iwai mentioned, a somewhat concerned look on his face. Shinya wondered what their relationship was because Akira didn’t seem like he would come here too often. But then again, maybe that was why he was so good at gun about. 

Akira blinked, and looked down at his uniform, and scoffed in disbelief, turning his head to Shinya, “Wow, Gee, thanks, Shinya. I walked through Shibuya like this.” 

“Hey, it’s not my fault you don’t know how to button your uniform properly. Your the older one.” Shinya snickered, drawing closer to the glass counter to look at all of the cool add ons Iwai had for his guns. Gun About has a section where you could add customizations to the firearms used for better stats, but actually seeing something like this up in person is incredible, “Woah, these are so cool. Wicked.”

“I’ll buy you whatever you want, Shinya-kun~,” Akira said in a sing-song voice, patting his head.

“As if. It’s already bad enough I sell you stuff, Akira. I ain’t selling it to a ten-year-old.” Iwai scolded him, and Shinya’s heart sinks a little.

“I’m twelve.” Shinya glared at the man; understandably, the man didn’t want to break the law by selling stuff to him. But, calling him ten? That’s unforgivable. “I am twelve years old!”

“Twelve-year-old.” Iwai politely corrected but stood firm in his decision. “I’m still not selling you anything.” 

“Can he look around?” 

“Can I look around?” 

Both Akira and Shinya ask at the same time. 

Iwai sighed in relent, “Yeah, just—”

“If he breaks it, he buys it?” Akira snickered, giving Iwai a devilish smile, “I thought you weren’t selling him anything? Have we found the loophole? Hurry Shinya, break everything you can find! I'll hold him off and I’ll cover the bill.”

Shinya got a broad smile at the idea at him before Iwai shook his head, “No. No. If he breaks anything, it’s coming out of your paycheck, Akira. And no, you can not keep it.” 

“You work here?!” Shinya gasped, turning to Akira because Shinya thought this would be the coolest place to work ever. But then he remembered something. “I thought you worked at the convenience store?” 

“I do.” Akira nodded. 

“And the Beef Bowl?” Shinya gasped because he thought Akira only had two jobs. 

“I do.” Akira nodded again. 

“Wait…I thought you worked at the flower shop?” Iwai chiming in to clarify, and Shinya can’t believe that. Three jobs? Four jobs? Surely that can’t be possible. 

“Yeah, that too.” Akira nodded again as if it was no big deal. 

“How many places do you work??” Shinya wondered in exasperation because he knew adults had multiple jobs sometimes, but, man, he never wanted to have that many jobs. And Akira was still in high school, why did he have so many jobs? 

“Uhhh…” Akira thought about it and started counting on his fingers, “Well, I work at the convenience store, the beef bowl, the flower shop, Leblanc every once and a while to help Boss out, sometimes I help out at Takemi’s clinic, and here…”

“Akira. That is way too many!” Iwai exclaimed, with an unmistakable look of horror on his face. Shinya shared in it; after all, wasn’t Akira a full-time student and the leader of the phantom thieves as well? Maybe he really had ascended in time management. 

“Oh, no, I don’t work full time at any of them. It’s fine.” Akira reassured him, but Shinya doesn’t think that’s a real reassurance. He didn’t think Akira did anyways, Shinya knew how his mom’s hours were, and she only had one job. Shinya couldn’t imagine Akira being able to work full-time and all the other things he does. Still, he knows how tired his mom is from work. So that is probably why Akira is tired, but Akira acts much perkier than Shinya’s mom when tired. 

“That doesn’t make it any better.” Iwai shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Look, you don’t have to part-time here if—”

“I want to part-time here!” Akira pouted, crossing his arms, “I thought we had a deal!” 

“Deal?” Shinya echoed confused, but also very interested. 

“Shh, It’s a secret,” Akira said with a sly grin, putting a finger over his lips and sending Shinya a wink. Shinya wonders if that meant this guy knew about Akira being a Phantom Thief as well. 

“That’s shady as fuck, Akira.” Shinya frowned and said bluntly. 

“See, this kid gets it.” Iwai laughed. 

“What’s the point of working all these jobs if you are rich?” Shinya wondered. He isn’t sure exactly how wealthy Akira is, but he’s seen more than a hundred thousand yen in Akira’s wallet. It will make sense if Akira is working all these jobs, though. Still, Shinya doesn’t understand why Akira needs to in the first place. He would hate for Akira to be as tired as his mom always seemed to be. 

“Gotta beef up my resume,” Akira said. 

“I think your resume is looking mighty fine right now,” Iwai sighed, “I’ll give you the best damn reference, send them my way, and you are sure to get the job.”

“I don’t know, Iwai. They might take one look at you and run the other way, Mr. Ex-Yakusa.” Akira laughed, leaning over the counter once more. 

“Woah! You were a part of the Yakusa?!?” Shinya gasped because that was the coolest thing he’s ever heard, and Iwai was the coolest person he has ever met besides Akira. His mom would flip if she knew he was talking to someone who used to be in the Yakusa, “Is that why you run an airsoft shop? Have you ever shot a gun??”

Iwai squared his shoulders and leaned his hands on the counter, staring Shinya directly in the eyes. Shinya’s eyes widened in anticipation, leaning in closer as well because this is going to be the most epic story; he knows it. Iwai is about to twist a fantastic tale and Shinya is prepared to take in every word of it.

“It was a dark and stormy night…” Iwai started then paused for dramatic effect, intense eyes.

“Yeah?” Shinya nodded slowly, waiting for the story to continue as Iwai seemed to gather his wits but Akira promptly bursts out in a fit of laughter next to him. 

“YOUR FACE!” Akira chortled, doubling over in a fit of laughter. 

“Hey! You are ruining the story!” Shinya complained, jabbing his hand into Akira’s side in protest. Akira winced at the action but continues to laugh away at Shinya’s expense. Iwai didn’t even get to get that far into the tale. 

“T-there is no story!” Akira laughed, “He’s pulling your chain!” 

“W-what?!” Shinya gasped, looking at Iwai in betrayal as the older man only has an amused face, snickering quietly to confirm Akira’s accusation. Shinya pouted and crossed his arms, “Not fair!” 

“Ah, trust me, Shinya-kun, it’s not as all exciting as you might think.” Iwai reassured him, “Quite the opposite; The airsoft shop is just because it was my hobby. I figured someone else could be interested. You can look around, but, ah, unfortunately, you are too young to buy or try anything.” 

Shinya scowled, “Drat. Maybe when I’m older than.” 

“He’d probably let you try the slingshot.” Akira snickered, patting Shinya’s shoulder in sympathy.

“I’m not as lame as you!” Shinya snorted, “I don’t play with slingshots! I’m an ace with a gun.” 

“Ah, he means Gun About. No, Iwai, I did not let a child touch a gun even if it is a fake one.” Akira quickly reassured Iwai, who had turned to him in suspicion. 

“Gun About? What’s that?” Iwai wondered. 

“Have you never heard of Gun About?” Shinya asked with a wide grin on his face. “Oh man, you are going to love this.” 

Akechi is exhausted because not only does he have to deal with the younger Nijima sister during the Phantom Thieves team meetings, who is still hellbent on convicting Akira. He has to also deal with the older Nijima sister during work. Shido’s plan is definitely working on pressuring Sae; she seemed to be at her wit's end. It’s a little disappointing to see. But Akechi understands how pressuring Shido can be, mostly when one was not aware of it. It was all facilitated from the beginning. 

Either way, the time is coming soon where Shido will make the SUI director have Sae take on the case, and he will lay it on her. 

“Are you implying that the Phantom Thieves triggered a sudden mental shutdown in Okumura?” Akechi frowned, feeling a bit annoyed because this is all anyone has asked him about the past few days. But of course, Sae would come to that conclusion. He is sure the public’s views influence her, but Shido had timed it, so it looked like the Phantom Thieves did it. 

“They may have had a falling out of sorts, and the Phantom Thieves disposed of a useless employer.” Sae sneered. She sure is making assumptions based on something that isn’t proven yet. She isn’t even objective in all this. 

“I hate to bring this up, but I’m actually here about that,” Akechi mentioned, he didn’t hate to bring this up, but he still wanted to keep up appearances with Sae. 

“Did you find evidence?” Sae narrowed her eyes at him. 

“No, Actually, there is a chance that the part behind this isn’t the Phantom Thieves but someone else. It’s a hypothesis, but I don’t think we should rule it out. After all, all the Phantom Thieves heists were completely different from how this one went down.”

“Were you not suspecting the Phantom Thieves as well?” She asked incredulously, and Akechi wanted to wipe the sneer off her face so bad. 

“We should be looking at it from all angles.” Akechi diplomatically pointed out. 

“We are searching the Okumura residence tomorrow and the Shujin Principal. We will find the evidence, no matter what it takes.” Sae told him firmly, and Akechi can just read the lines in between. Evidence no matter what it takes. Evidence that might have been falsified so Sae can look good. Akechi feels his blood boil. Sae continued when he doesn’t say anything, “By the way, I wanted to ask you, you haven’t looked at my computer or taken files from it without my permission, have you?”

Akechi felt his pulse spike, “That is quite out of the blue, isn’t it?” 

“There were traces that someone transferred data from it. But I noticed it immediately after I had an argument with you last month.” Sae accused him in a stern voice, like a mother chiding her child, and Akechi wants to do anything other than just merely taking this. 

“And that is why you are suspecting me? Give me a break.” Akechi scoffed, folding his arms in disdain even though he wanted to put Sae in her place. He surmised that must have been a combination of Futaba and Makoto’s work. 

“Are you saying that you didn't?” Sae interrogated. And Sae is much like her sister as in not knowing when to drop the subject. 

“As a detective myself, I honor the value of information and the effort invested in it. I thought you of all people would understand that Sae-san.” Akechi sternly told her, disappointment seeping into his voice. He might be laying it on thick, but Sae accusing him with no evidence other than a petty squabble irritates him to no end. 

Sae looked conflicted but doesn’t apologize. Instead, her eyes widened as she looked beyond Akechi. 

“My apologies for cutting in, but I was hoping to converse with Akechi-san.” A serene voice interrupted their conversation, and a distinct clicking of heels approached from behind. 

Akechi holds his surprise the best he can, instead politely greeting, “Margaret-san. What a surprise.” 

Margaret gives him a polite nod before regarding Sae with an elegance that Sae would never possess, “I do hope it isn’t an inconvenience—”

“Sae.” Sae curtly gave her name, but Akechi is secretly delighted how taken off guard Sae is by Margaret. After all, her appearance is quite alluring. And her mannerisms even more. Sae narrowed her eyes as if to get a better read on Margaret that Akechi knows will not work before asking, “And you?”

“Margaret.” Margaret gives a half bow with her hands folded over her pencil skirt, “Akechi-san and I are acquaintances, I was hoping to have a word with him.”

“Are you another prosecutor? I’ve never heard of you. Are you new to the station?” Sae fired off her questions, disguised as polite discourse, but Akechi knows by now that she is getting quite territorial over her status. Sae has taken pride in her position, she is cutthroat, and she has probably jumped the gun, thinking Margaret was out to take her job. Hilarious to Akechi since he knows Margaret isn’t human. 

Margaret carried herself with a genuine sense of confidence that Sae tried to emulate but fails in comparison to the velvet room assistant. “I am simply filling in for someone; this isn’t my precinct. I am enjoying Shibuya for only a few months.” 

“Oh.” Sae blinked, a conflicted look on her face before she extended her hand, “Well if you need anything, feel free to let me know.” 

“Thank you, Sae-san.” Margaret returned the handshake, but then her eyes narrow and an indecipherable smile breached her cherry lips, “I think you’ve been working quite hard as of late.”

“Yes, it has been long hours, but it is my duty to—”

“I don’t think you are fully aware of the decisions you are making, to be quite honest, and you aren’t taking responsibility for those decisions either,” Margaret tells her quite bluntly that even Akechi is taken aback. Sae is shell shocked, and before she can say anything, Margaret continues with a sterner tone, “You judge all these people so harshly, yet you are the one you judge the harshest. Why? Are you not confident in your abilities? You’ve worked this hard, yet you’ve convicted even yourself with falsified evidence.” 

“Excuse me—” Sae’s face goes red, and her voice raised, but Margaret cuts her off. 

“Perhaps you should judge yourself more fairly. A little forgiveness goes a long way. Only then can you fix the problems that have accrued. A turning point is coming and I'd recommend you give yourself a fair hard look.” Margaret nodded at her before turning back to Akechi, “If you would Akechi-san, I have a request.” 

“That is completely unwarranted!” Sae argued, but Margaret is already walking away, and Akechi decided to follow her rather than facing Sae’s wrath. Nothing is worse than a woman scorned after all. 

“Margaret-san. I wasn’t aware you can leave the velvet room.” Akechi said once they were out of the precinct and out of earshot of anyone who could be listening, “You were rather bold with Sae-san.” 

“Of course, I am not tied to the velvet room as my master is.” Margaret informed him, continuing to walk down the Shibuya streets towards the station; she let out a chuckle as she summoned a tarot card into existence, “Ah, your colleague is not fulfilling her true potential as a Judgement Arcana. Most would interpret the Judgement arcana as ones who judge one another, yet that is not the true purpose. Judgment arcanas need to learn how to judge themselves fairly; most are far too hard on themselves. She is under a lot of pressure, and it’s causing her to make mistakes.”

“Yes, it’s been rather tough on her.” Akechi nodded, looking around and realizing, people don’t seem to see them. Usually, when walking down the street, he gets a few people asking for pictures or an autograph yet, no one is even glancing their way. It’s a nice reprieve but entirely unexpected. 

“You are quite cruel for stringing her along.” Margaret laughed, “It isn’t any of my business. I see you are confused; No one is paying attention to us. Velvet Room attendants choose who we want to see us. It’s far easier to explore the human world this way.”

“Margaret-san, You said there were other wildcards; if I were to meet them, could I see their velvet room door and their attendant?” Akechi asked, carefully asking since it’s been something that has been on his mind as he tried to decipher whether Akira had a velvet room or not. If he had multiple personas of such caliber, wouldn’t he? 

“If they have forged a contract with my master, then yes. An active contract, mind you.” Margaret nodded but added thoughtfully, “Though, wildcards hardly come in contact with each other. It is a rare ability.” 

Akechi reflected on this; maybe Akira had just received his Persona as Akechi did. Perhaps he was a wildcard who hasn’t awoken to his potential? But still, with Akira’s persona's strength left him in doubt about what his situation is. Is Akira a wildcard or isn't he? What defined a wildcard? 

“Interesting.” Akechi breathed after a while when he can’t come to a conclusion, but it’s so fascinating to him. He still hasn’t decided if he wanted to make a deal with Margaret, but even so, he’s learning so much about the mechanics of the metaverse from her, “What is this request?” 

“I would like for you to accompany me to the Metaverse.” Margaret requested, leading Akechi to an empty alleyway near Shibuya station. “I would like to see how you get there.” 

“Can you not get there yourself?” Akechi wondered because that seemed like something Margaret would be able to do. If Margaret could cross from the Velvet Room to reality, it stands to reason she could get to the metaverse on her own. 

“I can. But it is not the same means as you do. I would like to investigate how a persona user would access this metaverse specifically.” Margaret explained, “If you need compensation, then I will come up with something acceptable.” 

“I don’t think I have anything in mind right now…” 

“Then perhaps an ‘IOU’?” Margaret smiled at him pleasantly, and he doesn’t see the trouble with this. It might be beneficial to have her owe him later in the future. 

“That’s acceptable.” Akechi nodded, taking out his phone and showing it to her. “This is the app we use to access the Metaverse.” 

“Interesting. The jumps in human technology have really shaped how people access the sea of souls.” Margaret marveled, her dainty finger tapping the app, and it brings up the navigation window, “My previous guest accessed through a piece of technology too. I believe it was a television. He told me they climbed through such a thing.” 

“He climbed through a television?!” Akechi sputtered because that’s physically impossible, wasn’t it? But he surmised, if it was a big enough TV, then it’s plausible but still outlandish. But he supposed an app that transported one to another dimension could be within the same realm of incredulity. 

“I suppose so.” Margaret nodded, she browsed around the app, “Do tell me how it works?”

“It asked us for locations we want to go. Palaces require specific keywords, but Mementos, which is what is societies palace is where we choose to train.” Akechi explained, showing her how the map worked, but there aren’t any palaces right now for them to explore. 

“Please take me to Mementos.” She asked, and it seemed the Meta App heard her, and reality rippled around them. Bringing them to the front of the beginning of Mementos. His outfits changed into his black mask outfit, while Margaret understandably dons her usual blue blazer as before. She looked at him, “Oh fascinating, it seems you have a donned a mask of some sorts. A means to protect yourself from humanity’s cognition while giving a sense of your true self? This metaverse is quite different than the ones I’ve been to. I, too, would like to wear a mask.”

She swipes her hand in front of her eyes, wispy blue flames follow her fingers, and a beautiful blue butterfly mask manifests in the wake of her fingers and replacing her glasses; she sent him a pleased smile, “Quite fitting, don’t you think?”

“There are other metaverses?” Akechi blinked, stupefied by the information. 

“As long as the sea of souls exists, pockets of the ‘metaverse’ will always pop up.” Margaret nodded, summoning her grimoire into her hands. “Alright, Akechi-san, please lead the way.” 

“In the metaverse. It would be better to call me Crow.” Akechi reluctantly informed her since while he didn’t like the codename, it was a good point brought up that he doesn’t want society's cognition of him to change because he’s yelling his name into Mementos. 

“Crow. What a lovely codename.” Margaret nodded as they made their descent down the stairs.

Mementos is dreary as always, blacks and reds undermining the colors of the subway tracks. Akechi had gotten used to riding in the Morgana bus when they come down here, so he forgot how long it takes to actually traverse a floor on foot. Margaret doesn’t seem bothered by it, even if she is in heels. They haven’t run into shadows yet since it’s near the top, but he’s interested to see what Margaret can do. 

“Hmm. Interesting. So this is the shape it takes. Not so far off from usual.” Margaret nodded as they were almost to the station platform. “I always find it fascinating what it turns into.” 

“What are you hoping to find?” Akechi asked, but he already knows the answer, “Clues of your sister and master?”

“Yes.” Margaret nodded, “But, I do not sense anything yet. Maybe further down. I suppose it is something to investigate for later.”

Akechi doesn’t answer. He remembered Morgana’s answer, how he wanted to explore the depths of Mementos, but it also brings up something else he had recently learned.

Akira hated Mementos. Dragged his feet whenever they had to go for a request or for training. He hated it, and Akechi could tell, but Akechi doesn’t understand why. Akira doesn’t get fazed by the appearance of things, so he doubts it’s how Mementos looked. But he cannot explain why he would hate Mementos but feel impartial to Okumura’s palace. 

“You are somewhat like my previous guest. You seek the truth.” Margaret mentioned off-hand, “Your arcana is Justice, and that is exactly what you seek, but justice goes hand in hand with truth. After all, the truth is needed for fair judgments.”

“Are we reading my arcana now, Margaret-san?” Akechi scoffed as he folded his arms, “Will you be as harsh as with Sae?” 

“No, I think you are far more self-aware of your situation than Sae is of hers. That in itself is a valuable tool to finding your personal truth. You know your actions; you know what will come of them. I don’t need to tell you those, but you might find you as well might be judging yourself too unfairly. Judgment and Justice are quite similar.” Margaret chuckled, giving Akechi a sly side-eye, “Fate works in interesting ways.” 

Akechi is about to reply before he can hear the rattling of chains; of course, they had been walking on this floor for quite a while since they didn’t have transportation nor a fast pace. 

“The Reaper,” Akechi growled, dropping into an offense stance, his saber out next to him. The reaper flew around the corner with a vengeance, his gun at his side. 

The Reaper is a beast. Its stats are almost maxed out, and every fight Akechi has had with it has ended up with him running because the reaper is far too powerful for him to take on. He hasn’t seen Margaret in action, but he hopes she puts up a good fight.

“Allow me, Crow-san.” Margaret took a step-in front of him, Akechi allowed her, taking a step back. He wondered if Margaret could really battle it all by herself. He is curious and surmised if anything goes wrong, he’ll try to step in, or if it’s genuinely dire, he will make a run for it. 

Akechi blinked, and somehow in that minuscule moment, Margaret is levitating in front of him, her book floating above her palm and tarot cards whirling around her in no sort of pattern. It’s an ethereal sight, especially her nearly silver hair billowing around her. 

“Ah Reaper, I who rules overpower shall decimate you.” Margaret declared, crushing a tarot card with her book, “Izanagi-No-Okami!” 

A relatively larger humanoid persona looked like a bancho-style person in a nice suit that appears in a stream of blue flames; it has a double-sided katana with an interesting circle as the handle. It’s quite impressive. He wasn’t sure if Margaret could use a persona, but it seemed she could, and that title…ruler over power? Akechi hopes she delivered on that. 

“By the Myriad Truths!” Margaret commands, and the persona unleashed what he assumed is an almighty attack; the persona spins his sword and instantly decimated the reaper. It dissolved in a stream of black smoke: chains, guns, and all.

Margaret instantly decimated the reaper.

And holy shit, Akechi is astounded. He realized that Margaret might not be someone he wants to make an enemy out of. He thought Akira was powerful, but Margaret might be able to take him out without a problem If she wanted to. Margaret is on a whole other level. 

To take out the reaper with one shot? This woman really is a ruler overpower, and she certainly lived up to that title. 

“The Myriad truths? Countless truths?” Akechi questioned, thinking about the attack name that was so powerful. He wondered if he could learn something like that. He gets excited at the thought.

“It’s the power of the bond I made with my guest.” Margaret smiled with pride as Izanagi-no-Okami disappears from behind her, “Though our contract has been completed, I still believe our paths will bring us together in the future. And it’s a bond I cherish dearly. He’s allowed me to use the truths he has discovered, and through them, I can dispel falsehoods.”

Akechi is quiet at this revelation, giving Margaret a calculative look before asking, “If I search for my own truth, would I be able to have a power like this?” 

“That is up to you.” Margaret smiled at him, “Yet, something has already changed, hasn’t it?” 

Haru is coping the best she can. It’s been difficult, mostly since it was all so sudden. Not only did she have to arrange the funeral, but her father passed away so quickly that he didn’t write his will, therefore making her the biggest shareholder in the company. She doesn’t even know anything about what sort of decisions to make in a business. She had never expected to actually do something in the family business, but it feels like all this has just been thrust upon her. 

She feels like her life has just become a whirlwind, and she can’t even deal with the grief of losing her father yet. It’s too soon, too fresh. And she doesn’t even want to deal with that right now. 

The Phantom Thieves have been so kind, texting her to make sure she’s ok; she felt bad she wasn’t really responding, but she feels guilty. They filled her In on the team meeting that she couldn’t attend. Medjed bringing their popularity up. Her father’s death was most likely the work of someone to bring them down, and she can’t help but feel she is responsible for it. After all, she was the one who asked for their help; she brought both sides together because she didn’t want to get married.

Had her selfishness killed her own father? 

But Futaba had assured her, her father being on that poll was due to someone else. It was a setup. But maybe if she hadn’t been so insistent. 

There is another issue. 

Apparently, the Phantom Thieves suspected Akira of being the person behind this. Makoto had laid out all her evidence for Haru in text, and while Haru can admit Akira does seem suspicious by how she wrote it, she can’t believe Akira would be behind that. Akira couldn’t be; he has been nothing but kind and supportive to Haru from the beginning. 

But she values Makoto too and doesn’t know what to do. She doesn’t want to tell Makoto she is right, but she doesn’t want to offend Makoto by not taking her suspicions seriously. Haru can only assume this is why the team was having problems. 

And also, Makoto’s sister had gotten the confirmation that they had found a calling card in Kobayakawa’s office. But the team denied it was theirs. Haru doesn’t know what she has gotten herself into, but she knows now she wants to avenge her father.

Haru wanted to get to the end of this. She doesn’t want to sit around and sulk. She can’t because she’ll end up overthinking about the circumstances she was in if she does. Like a shark who stops swimming will drown. She just needs to keep going, one step at a time. 

And she comes to this conclusion at the exact right time apparently since the group chat goes off with Akechi declaring that they have a problem. 

If Ann was freaked out before, she is for sure freaked out now. The SIU was getting involved? That is serious, according to both Makoto and Akechi. The Special Investigations Unit. Now the Phantom Thieves were a threat to the country? Everything was going wrong, and she isn’t sure what they are going to do about it. Ann is angry because they didn’t do anything wrong. All they wanted to do was help Haru, and it went completely wrong. 

Today, Haru is sitting on Akira’s sofa or bench because it wasn’t comfortable enough to be considered a couch. She’s sipping her tea, but even Ann can tell her mood is still dampened. Of course, they would be; she just lost her father, for god's sake. Ann knew Haru was prepared for a change in living situations, but this wasn’t what they had all thought. 

Akira hasn’t said anything the entire meeting, but she assumed it was because he was so invested in spinning his newly reclaimed phone on his fingers. It wasn’t unusual as Akira had a bad habit of zoning out during essential conversations. Still, Ann gave him the benefit of the doubt since he would chime in everyone once in a while to give his opinion to prove he was listening. 

Akechi is briefing them about the situation at hand and the developments that have happened only a short time from their meeting a few days ago. 

“And Sae is leading the team. They have the arrest warrant, and I am sure you all know that it’ll make headlines; the incentive will bring testimonials in. Strategically speaking, it’s a sound idea. But…”

“The police wouldn’t be able to ascertain our identities since they don’t know if the methods we use. They got nothing on us, so why is this a problem?” Futaba wondered, from where she’s laying on Akira’s bed, arms crossed and legs in the air with her computer in front of her.

“No, but the groundwork for fabricating testimonials and constructing a culprit is all there,” Akechi said solemnly. 

“Isn’t that quite a lot for one person to fabricate?” Yusuke wondered from where he is sat next to her, slowly making his way through the stash of snacks on the table. 

“Yeah, I mean, the police wouldn’t let them—” Ryuji started to argue, but Akechi is quick to cut him off.

“Let me stop you right there. The people around her are the ones encouraging this as well. Their priority to stop the situation, settling it, and they don’t care who the culprit is.” Akechi shook his head, and Ann cannot believe what she is hearing. 

“But that’s unethical!” Haru gasped from across the table, “They will just set some person who didn’t do it up? How can they do that?” 

“The system is corrupt, and there is a lack of justice in it. They don’t want to put in the work. They just want to reap the rewards and look good. After all, who is going to go up against them?” Akechi scoffed. “I won’t stand for this; my ethics won’t allow it!” 

“That’s insane!!” Ryuji growled with anger, slamming his hands on the table. “It’s not fair that they could get away with that! So, they are going to set up a civilian to take our fall?” 

“Sae would go to those lengths?” Ann asked, turning to Makoto, who has been quiet this entire time, a bitter look on her face, and Ann doesn’t blame her because it’s her sister they are talking about. Yet, has she to chime in. 

Makoto frowned even harder, her eyes narrowing in conflict and her shoulders tensing. “At this point, yes, I think she would. Akechi is…right. I think she has changed and her views on things have become warped.” 

“Mako-chan…” Haru put a hand on Makoto’s shoulder. 

“She has a palace.” Makoto spat with disdain. “Sae has a palace. I didn't go in...but I checked.” 

“What?” Ann gasped because that’s new information. Sae had a palace? It would make sense with how she is acting out, but she wonders how long Makoto knew that. It must be incredibly disappointing and despairing for Makoto to come to terms with. 

“Yes, I am aware.” Akechi confirmed, putting a hand on his chin in contemplation, “I don’t believe Sae is a bad person, I think she has lost her way with the pressures of her job and the expectations put upon her. I think to rectify this, we should consider stealing Sae’s heart.” 

“I mean…” Ann frowned because she’s still shaky after the last heist, things went wrong, and Haru lost her dad. Now they are talking about Makoto’s sister. What if the same thing happens again? Sojiro was right; they are way in over their heads. But if they don’t do something, is a civilian's life going to be ruined? 

“We should be careful from here on out. After all, someone is out for us.” Yusuke frowned similar thought pattern as Ann. 

“I agree with Akechi.” Akira finally chimed, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table. “I think changing Sae’s heart is our only choice.” 

“This is my sister we are talking about!” Makoto growled, folding her arms when Akira decided to join the conversation, “I am not going to let you lay a hand on her!”

“Mako-chan, this is—” Haru struggled to come up with reassurance, and Ann knows Makoto has given her spiel to Haru, but she is glad Haru is conflicted over it and trying not to choose sides. 

“Trust me, Makoto. Your sister is the last person I really want to deal with.” Akira groaned, “But Akechi has a point because if we steal Sae’s heart, then we would be protecting her.” 

“Protecting her from who, hm?” Makoto scowled at him in disbelief. 

“Akira is right. If the true culprit were to learn that Sae was heading the investigation, what do you think would happen? She’s the perfect target to put the blame on the Phantom Thieves. They are certain to go for her next.” Akechi said with a severe tone.

Makoto lets out a despaired grunt as she clenched her eyes shut. Ann knows Akechi has just struck a chord in her. And Ann knows she is probably having a pretty big internal conflict right now because she thinks Akira is the culprit, but if she is wrong, her sister’s life is at stake either way. Makoto doesn’t have a good choice in this situation.

“Also, another perk is if we change Sae’s heart is that since she is on the investigation, they can’t go public with it because it would reveal the corruption going on in the system.” Akechi deliberately pointed out. 

Ann can’t deny it’s a well thought out plan. It made sense logically, but also, it hits so close to home after Okumura’s passing. 

“There isn’t really an option here; we’ve been put into an awful situation.” Morgana agreed from where he is curled up on the table, listening to them all going back and forth. His tail flicked idly. 

“Makoto…we know she’s your sister, but, like, Akechi and Akira have a point here.” Ryuji carefully pointed out. 

“I know,” Makoto said through gritted teeth. “But this is…I don’t like this. I don’t want to do it. I mean, with everything that has been going on I—” 

“You’ve wanted this from day one, don’t lie to us,” Akira called her out, his tone raising an octave, but it isn’t in danger; it’s him trying to get the point across. They all freeze at the bold accusation that rarely ever comes from Akira’s direction. 

“You don’t get to comment on my—” Makoto tried to argue back defensively before Akira cut her off. 

“No! I know you’ve wanted this from day one! You couldn’t do anything about Kamoshida, and you felt guilty and powerless. You forged a contract with Johanna to live as your true self, to change all that, and to surpass people’s expectations of you on your own terms. Are you going back on that now? You are incredibly brash and headstrong, but only because you genuinely want the best for all of us. You lived your entire life allowing people to step on you because that was what everyone expected of you, and you refuse to live like that ever again. You don’t want to see anyone put in the position you were, or your sister is right now. You want to keep all of us accountable for our actions, and I get that! You are acting on what you know, what you observed, and how you know how to accomplish things.” Akira told her, and Ann is blown back by the rather raw and intense dissection of Makoto’s character. Before Makoto can even get a word in, Akira continued without barely taking a breath, “But you’ve been running on logic, intellect, and your conscious mind where you keep over thinking things again and again till you’ve dissociated from it. All while completely ignoring the other part of you. Ignore that, forget that Makoto, because what do you want to do? Ignore your deductions, ignore everything that has been presented about Sae, fuck logic. Fuck what you know. Listen to your intuition. What do you want, Makoto?!” 

“I—” Makoto seemed to be taken aback by this intense inquisition, as well as Akira is being more forward and blunt than he has of late. “It’s not that simple—”

“What. Do. You. Want. Makoto?” Akira reiterated, enunciating each word, staring her down and refusing to take her weak answer. “Fuck everything else, be goddamn selfish for once in your life, what do you want, Makoto?!” 

“I want to steal Sae’s heart! Ok?! I want her to repent!” Makoto nearly choked, but her answer is firm regardless as Ann can hear the desperation on her voice, the innate desire. “I want to steal my sister's heart but not because of anything that has just happened. Because I am so incredibly so angry with her! She was supposed to be just; she was supposed to carry out justice in a fair way as a prosecutor, and she hasn’t been, apparently. I need to keep her accountable because I love her, and she is my sister, my only family! She was supposed to be there for me, but all she did was contribute to a corrupt system that she swore she’d remain above. She can’t go on like this! I won’t let her!! I want to make her repent! I want her to be better because I know how she used to be, and this isn’t her!” 

“Makoto.” Yusuke breathed in surprise next to her. Ann as well wasn’t aware of how angry Makoto really was with her sister. But it hits her. Of course, she would be. Makoto didn’t have parents; Sae is probably the only influential adult in her life, and their relationship is rocky at best. Makoto has had to be independent for some time, and she is struggling with the anger towards her sister for the situation. For an awful situation that neither of them could really help.

“Sae is the only family I have, and I can’t lose her, not to the culprit and not to her own desperate desires either, but what do you want me to do?!” Makoto groaned in frustration as she lowered her face into the palms of her hands; through the gaps, she muffled out, “Akira, you can’t ask me to just ignore everything I’ve seen! I’m stuck between a place of heart and mind, but I can’t just ignore the things I know! I’ve been honest, I don’t trust you! I don’t understand you; I don’t get the things you do!! I’m so angry with you; why won’t you be transparent with us?!” 

Akira shrugged with a weak grin; he put the phone on the table and slid it to Makoto; she lowered a hand to stop it from going over the edge. “Look. Hold onto that if it’ll make you feel better. Don’t trust me, that’s fine, I really don’t care. That’s up to you to decide. But at least trust your teammates and friends that your sister is going to be fine. They aren’t going to let anything happen to Sae.”

Haru nodded with affirmation, her curls bouncing as she pulled Makoto into a side hug, “He’s right, Mako-chan, we won’t let the same thing happen twice. We are going to help you and Sae.” 

“Haru…” Makoto frowned, tears dripping down her cheek, and Ann can see the guilt she feels on her face; Ann thinks they all share that guilt at that moment because they are promising to Makoto something they couldn’t deliver to Haru. Yet, Haru is taking it in strides. Ann hasn’t lost a family member, however, but she almost thought she lost Shiho, and the despair Ann felt was immeasurable. Ann thinks Haru is far stronger than she is.

“It’s not fine, but it’ll be ok, Mako-chan,” Haru reassured her, smudging the tears from the other’s face. “I can be honest and say it’s rough right now; everything is so fresh but, that isn’t going to stop me from seeing this thing through. I don’t blame any of you for what happened; it was an unfortunate accident. But I won’t let it happen to your sister so let me help you. Help me by letting me help you.” 

“Yeah…” Makoto sniveled, pulling herself together, “Yeah, ok. Let’s steal Sae’s heart.” 

Seeing Sae in such revealing clothes is a definite eye-opener to Makoto. As long as Makoto remembers, Sae has always dressed in a professional, appropriate manner for the occasion. She had so many pantsuits that she cleaned and pressed every week. Her hair was always kept and clean, and she made sure her makeup was visible but subtle as well. Sae had lectured her before about how her appearance mattered, and it would make all the difference when she entered the working world. Sae always expected Makoto to cater to her appearance. It was a standard in the Nijima household. 

But, to see Sae in a dark, slim fitted dress. Tattoos on her shoulders, a very open back. Dark eye makeup and black lipstick. It can only prove to Makoto how distorted her sister is now. Her words of ‘fair and square’ seem like an empty promise, and Makoto can only imagine what is to come from the rest of this Casino Palace. Having to reach the manager's floor, it seemed simple, but she doubts it. How could her sister have changed so drastically like this? How had she gone wrong? But, maybe, this was what her sister wanted to be. Perhaps she didn’t want to be so proper; she didn’t want to be so professional all the time.

Makoto had known something was wrong for some time, but she hadn’t realized it was this bad, And she feels overwhelmed at the thought.

“Mako-chan. Are you ok?” Haru frowned, seeing Makoto's dismay as they take a moment to recollect after the interaction with Shadow. 

“I—” because is she okay? Sae has been the only rock in her life since her father died. Sae has been all she had. She doesn’t have any adult figures in her life that she looked up to. But had she been looking up to the wrong person? Seeing Sae like that, she feels betrayed. Her sister always spoke of justice, bringing the proper people to their verdict. Yet, this entire time, have the people she brought to justice actually been guilty? Has Sae just set everything up because the ends justify the means, and Sae is playing to win, even if the game is rigged?

After all, she viewed the courthouse as a Casino. How could Makoto ignore something like that? She thought Sae was just and fair; she grew up believing that. Makoto meant what she said. She wanted to change Sae’s heart. No matter what. 

“I’m fine.” Makoto nodded because she doesn’t know what to say otherwise. What is there to say? She doesn’t want to admit it even when it’s staring her right in the face.

“No, you aren’t. It’s ok to be upset; she’s your sister.” Akira said, folding her arms and looking at her with a pointed look.

Then there was Akira. Makoto doesn’t know what to think of him after the outburst during their meeting to target Sae. Akira was so brutally honest with her that not many people were. But not only that, Akira hits things precisely on the mark. Akira threw his dagger directly at her heart. And Makoto doesn’t know if it’s retribution for her accusing him of Kobayakawa’s murder or if he is genuine with her. But she can’t deny Akira is wrong. 

“Regardless. We should move on.” Makoto said sternly, beginning to make her way towards the Casino's lobby where the elevator was without another word because she doesn’t want to get into this now. She hasn’t decided how she felt about Akira yet. She doesn’t want to think about it; she needs to remain focused. Center herself. 

Everyone followed without question. 

“Still, she just gave us where the treasure is…I mean…isn’t that too easy?” Ryuji wondered, breaking the silence when they reached the bottom of the stairs. 

“Yeah… I don’t know. I think she has something planned.” Ann said, “I mean, none of the palaces were that short.”

“We will proceed with caution,” Akechi reassured him, taking the lead as they approached the elevator. They had allowed Akechi to take the lead because Makoto can admit she probably wasn’t cut out for the job. After she saw how Akechi led, she couldn’t deny he had a natural talent. He’s stricter than Akira, but he’s more willing to listen to opinions than she had been lately. 

“The elevator isn’t working.” Haru frowned as she tried pressing the button multiple times. 

“Probably since this is a Casino, we will need a player card to proceed.” Akechi determined, “Casinos run on a rewards service and rank; if we can increase our rank, we can probably go further.”

“And there is the catch.” Ryuji sighed, frowning. “But like… is this legal? Can we really gamble? I mean, we are under the age limit.” 

“You dumbass, it’s a different world. Realities rules don’t apply here.” Morgana scoffed, folding his arms and looking at Ryuji in judgment. 

“I mean, Crow is on the police force…”

“Yes. I’m going to arrest you for gambling in a different reality in the cognition of a prosecutor.” Akechi dryly said. "You better read your rights now, Skull." 

“You can arrest me, Crow. I’ll go without a complaint. Lock me up, baby.” Akira grinned madly, stretching out his Akechi, wrists up. “Do what you will.”

“Dude… you have no tact.” Ryuji groaned. 

“And I’m going to arrest you for harassing an officer.” Akechi scoffed with a grimace adding after a pause, “Also for forming a vigilante group.” 

“You are a part of that vigilante group.” Yusuke pointed out.

“Reluctantly.” 

A shadow bursts into existence behind them before they can figure out the whole elevator debacle. 

“Alright, Queen, Joker, Noir with me.” Akechi quickly decided, Makoto jumping forward to the front lines with the Haru and Akira on her side. Futaba, who has been unnaturally quiet this entire time, summoned her persona, flying over the battlefield in preparation. 

“It’s—uh, it’s weak to Bless.” Futaba stumbled; Makoto assumed since the battle had started so quickly that she hadn’t prepared herself. 

“Joker, take that thing out with Kaguya's Shining Arrows.” Akechi directed as they all circled the leopard in spandex. It’s not the weirdest Shadow they’ve encountered, but Makoto is hyper-aware because what does that reflect about her sister? It’s a little odd, but all the Shadow’s had weird designs. 

She reluctantly waits for Akira to take it out, a little miffed, but she understands while Akechi has bless skills, Akira’s bless skills are far more powerful. She will give him that. Akira, objectively, is the best player in this battle. 

But the attack never comes, and Makoto and the others look over at him in expectation. Akira is stood there with his red glove over his mask, but no persona is coming forth his shoulder tense. He isn’t doing anything, and Makoto doesn’t get why. Akira loved to put on a show; he loved to be dramatic in battle. But now, he’s just standing there motionless. Makoto started to feel angry, now he decided to hold back?

“What is the holdup, Joker?” Akechi asked, narrowing his eyes at Akira. Akira doesn’t answer him, Makoto can see he is gritting his teeth, and Makoto wonders if it’s because Akira has a better idea? Akechi directed Akira again, “Take it out!” 

“Joker can’t.” Futaba announced in a somber tone over the battlefield, “Because Joker doesn’t have Kaguya anymore.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted someone to use Izanagi-no-Okami and it would make Akira far too powerful and then I was like MARGARET 🥰🥰🥰 She would though, and Akechi realized oh shit, I can't face her in battle because she will OBLITERATE me 🥰🥰


	17. The one where Akechi stands in front of a door of the blue color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'She's looking for a way to escape and  
> wondering whether she can find a way without being seen'
> 
> The one where Akira plays tag with Makoto, there is trouble within the shuake, and Akechi stands in front of a door of the blue color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard to write this when all I have on my mind is strikers 😭 It happened to be another long chapter but don't get your hopes up, next chapter will be shorter 😂 Akechi is in ✨denial✨

“Hassou Tobi!” Instead, Akira summoned Yoshistune, the swordsman coming forth and cutting through the leopard shadow with a myriad of sword attacks. Still, it does not destroy it as Akira didn’t have the chance to charge the attack beforehand, and the shadow is strong against physical attacks, to begin with. Ryuji is watching on from the backlines with an unsettling feeling in his chest at Futaba’s revelation. Akira doesn’t have Kaguya anymore, but why? Why is Kaguya suddenly gone, did the same thing that happened with Arsene happen to Kaguya as well? And does that mean Akira has a new persona to take her place?

Ryuji gritted his teeth; what is going on?

“Robin Hood, Kougan!” Akechi quickly summoned his own persona, finishing off the shadow with his own Bless attack since, without Kaguya, Akechi is the only one who can use Bless spells now. When the shadow dissipates, and the battle is over, Akechi rounded on Akira with frustration on his tone, “Why don’t you have Kaguya?”

Akira shrugged nonchalantly as he does, stretching his arms behind his head after, “You know, sometimes Personas don’t want to stick around.”

“Personas don’t work like that!” Morgana argued, and Ryuji doesn’t know who to trust more; Akira has multiple personas or Morgana, who technically has been in the Metaverse longer. Yet, that was a stretch since Akira seemed to know more than Morgana even if he hadn’t admitted it; Morgana continued, “Personas don’t just up and leave willy nilly!” 

“Yeah, well, I’m a wildcard, and I’m a little different than you guys, sorry. I don’t know what you want me to say.” Akira gave them the flippant answer, and Ryuji has so many questions and concerns about this all. Akira is being as evasive as ever, yet reassured them, “It’s fine. Alice and Yoshitsune are more than enough to do this Palace. Mona can heal, and we have enough healing items, so it’s fine. We don’t need Kaguya.”

“I mean, yeah, I can, but…” Morgana nodded his head skeptically. “My healing spell doesn’t heal status ailments…”

“Bah,” Akira waved off his concern, “We hardly get hit by status ailments nowadays anyways. We have items for those too, and Haru has Amarita drop. I also stocked up at Takemi’s. You should be grateful.”

“Where do they go?” Ryuji wondered because he cannot even begin comprehending where things like persona can even go, “Like, Arsene now Kaguya? Joker, where do they go? Where do personas you aren’t using go?”

“Arsene?” Akechi echoed in curiosity, and Ryuji realized this must be Akechi’s first time hearing about him. Akira doesn’t talk about Arsene, and the only time the rest of them do is if they are trying to figure out what happened to him. After all, only Ryuji and Morgana saw Arsene before he disappeared.

“I don’t know, wherever they please, I guess.” Akira answered with a vague answer as he fidgeted with his gloves and adds with an eerie positive affirmation, “It’s not a big deal, don’t freak out. It’s fine; let’s just move on. We are A-Okay.”

“Not a big deal? Not a big deal?! Kaguya was the most potent healer! What are we gonna do without her?” Ann cried skeptically, worry on her tone because it’s true. Kaguya has saved their asses more than once; her healing spell filled their HP to the brim every time. Not to mention, they just learned in Okumura’s palace that she could be a heavy hitter as well. Ryuji was actually looking forward to seeing what she could do compared to Alice and Yoshitsune. She seemed the less intimidating of the group of Akira’s persona.

“Who is Arsene?” Akechi reiterated when no one answered his question.

“Joker’s original persona. The one that he awakened to.” Yusuke took the time to answer him.

“Wait, Alice isn’t his original persona?” Haru blinked in confusion, and Ryuji realized they haven’t told her about Arsene either. Akechi has a calculative look on his face, so solemn and severe that Ryuji has no idea what is going on in his mind either. It is an interesting situation they have landed themselves into.

“Again. Wildcards work differently.” Akira sighed with frustration, clearly wanting to drop the subject. 

“Then why can’t you tell us where Arsene and Kaguya went?” Makoto argued, folding her arms and tilting her head up at Makoto with suspicion.

“I don’t know!” Akira laughed dryly as if he is at his wit's end, and Ryuji wondered if he really didn’t know where Persona went. Ryuji evolved Captain Kidd into Seiten Taisei, and he wonders briefly if Captain Kidd was different and replaced by Seiten Taisei. But he scratched that; he can feel they are one and the same. He as a person grew; therefore, his persona grew as well. But then, How does Akira’s persona work? Akira hasn’t been up forth with his ability as a wild card.

“I mean, Alice and Yoshitsune are far beyond our persona in terms of power and defense. It’s probably ok.” Futaba chimed in, but she looked hesitant with the answer.

“If Joker says it’s fine, then I think we should believe him,” Yusuke said, folding his arms. “Joker is the only one with multiple personas, therefore the only one knowledgeable on this fact. I think we should take his word for it and move on. None of us are qualified to speak on the matter.”

“Y-yeah…ok. Sure.” Ryuji reluctantly nodded. He hasn’t given Akira the benefit of the doubt before, and he feels guilty about everything that comes of it, so Ryuji decided he’ll give Akira the benefit of the doubt now. It’s true, he’s the only one with multiple personas, and they have been fine without Arsene on their team, so it’s probably okay. He’ll trust Akira on this one.

He owed that much to Akira.

“I think—” Makoto started to speak, but Haru gently puts her hand on the other’s shoulder, delicately avoiding the spikes.

“Mako-chan, let’s leave it. Aki-chan might not really know if it’s unknown territory.” Haru reassured her, which seemed to do the trick as Makoto released some of the tension in her shoulder reluctantly. Ryuji has noticed Haru is good at handling Makoto, unlike the rest of them. He is glad for Haru’s return; she was holding up really well and managed to keep Makoto in line as well.

“What is it, Queen? You seem to have a chip on your shoulder?” Akira laughed gleefully, making a jab at the other’s costume.

Makoto stomped her foot, her shoulders rising once more, “YOU!”

“Dude, you are hitting a wasps nest.” Ryuji groaned. Does Akira have absolutely any tact?

Akira continues to laugh; however, at Makoto’s expense, Makoto dropped into an offense stance, “That’s it!!”

“Hey, wait, we aren’t supposed to be fighting each other!?” Ann tried to speak reason, but it’s too later because Makoto started racing after Akira, who is taking this all as a huge joke, a game of tag maybe. Ryuji wonders if Akira really understands how suspicious Makoto is of him. As Makoto charges after him with murder in her eyes while Akira is having a grand old time, he leaped towards the stairs. It’s a comical sight for sure.

Akira is giving Makoto a run for her money.

Ryuji isn’t too worried since Akira has Yoshitsune, so Makoto can’t actually do damage to him. But he is sure this might not be good for morale. Especially since he thought maybe Makoto was coming around. They’ve been working on trying to make her see reason.

“Hey! This is not the time to fool around!” Akechi scolded distaste in his eyes at the situation. And Ryuji felt sorry he had to put up with all their childish antics. Akechi was really taking this leading thing in strides. He had a far more responsible personality than the rest of them. Though, Ryuji has noticed that he’s a lot less…polite? Maybe not less polite, but there is more of a bark to it now, some sass underneath that Ryuji is living for. When Ryuji had first come aware of Akechi, he seemed to be pretentious and a know-it-all. But, now, hanging out with him and working with him, Ryuji knows he’s ambitious and quite possibly was only act that way to seem valuable to adults, with his own agenda in mind. Ryuji reflected on someone that Akira said a little while back. They tried to solve social injustices outside the law while Akechi was trying to do the same within the law. Akechi was like them, just with different methods, but Ryuji is happy that Akechi is working with them. The mixing of ideologies was interesting.

“Wait, look out! There’s a shadow!” Futaba warned as Akira and Makoto reached the top of the stairs, Makoto still chasing Akira. But Futaba is right; there is a shadow directly in their path. Ambling with a liquor bottle in its hand. Of course, Akira isn’t looking where he’s going, only grinning at Makoto as he runs from her.

“Hey! Watch out!” Morgana cried out as well, as all the Phantom Thieves begin racing up the stairs after them if anything gets dirty.

Instead of slowing down once, Akira sees the shadow; he speeds up with a maniacal grin on his face. Charging at the shadow, with a cry of “I’ll reveal you're true form!” that may be overdramatic for what comes next since Akira simply rips through the shadow will little trouble, the shadow dissipating into ashes. And turning to them with a smug smile on his face when they all approach. Akira did like to put on a show. 

“What was that?!” Akechi sputtered with shock on his face at the gruesome sight once they all meet up on the second floor.

“See, I told you Alice and Yoshitsune would work quite fine.” Akira laughed, readjusting his gloves after the kill.

“Oh, uh, he does this thing where if the shadows are far weaker than his persona, then he just rips through them.” Ryuji tried to explain, but even he doesn’t understand how Akira does that since the rest can’t. Though he remembered Akira thanking him for it once, Ryuji only assumed it had to be a joke or something. Based on their running training, he believed.

“That’s—” Akechi is flabbergasted by the ability and seemed almost jealous by the fact before he addressed everyone with a deadpan face, “I think Joker should be leading if he can do that.”

“No way!” Makoto argued, folding her arms but out of breath slightly from the chase. She seemed to have given up after seeing Akira rip through a shadow. Ryuji can admit, he has forgotten how gruesome that sight was. It was unsettling, to say the least. Akira is far more powerful than them; that sight just serves to prove it. Makoto knows she cannot beat him in a fair fight.

“Shall we take another vote?” Yusuke wondered, “I’ll give Joker my vote.”

“Why not both?” Akira shrugged, swinging his arm over Akechi’s shoulder, “Co-leaders!”

Akechi shrugged Akira’s arm off harshly, and Ryuji thought he almost saw a hint of hostility there, but he doesn’t know why.

“Ok yeah, I’m cool for that.” Ann nodded.

“Yeah, same.” Ryuji agreed because it wasn’t a bad idea. Akira and Akechi balanced each other out, while Akira was stronger, Akechi was more deliberate with his actions. It wouldn’t be bad having both strengths. Not only that, Akechi took things far more seriously than Akira did.

“What a lovely idea! I wanted to see how Joker lead.” Haru clapped her hands in agreement and turned to Makoto, “This way, they can both keep each other accountable, Mako-chan, isn’t that ok?”

Makoto sighed relent at the other’s words, “I suppose it’s fine.”

As soon as the Phantom Thieves left Sae’s Palace with plans to return in a day, Akechi immediately dragged Akira from the rest of the group with the excuse of figuring out how the whole dual leadership works and who does what. Akechi never signed up for this entire thing was utterly ridiculous; why couldn’t Akira lead them since he was all so great? But that wasn’t what was pissing him off. The Phantom Thieves have gone home for the evening, so Akechi took Akira to Kichikoji, their usual meet-up spot. Instead of going to Jazz Jin, he rounded on Akira because he can’t contain the anger he feels.

“What the fuck happened to Kaguya?! And why have you failed to mention that none of your personas are actually your original ones? Where is Arsene?!” Akechi harshly asked him, trying to keep his voice relatively low but enough to express the anger that Akira has not been transparent with him if Akira knew he had multiple personas too. Akechi feels like Akira is leaving him in the dark on purpose.

“It’s not a big deal! Really, let’s just discuss the semantics of our dual leading; I was thinking—” Akira tried to play off Akechi’s questions, but it does not work since Akechi’s mind is deadest on not letting Akira off the hook with this one.

“It is! Tell me what the fuck happened to Kaguya. She was the best damn healer we had, not to mention the Strongest Bless affinity Persona. Robin Hood can’t do as much damage as she could! Akira, why did you get rid of her?!” Akechi argued, frustrated by the lack of seriousness he is getting from Akira. Akechi knew Kaguya’s stats, and he knows she was so much powerful than all of them. And Akira, just what? Gets rid of her willy nilly? What the fuck is he thinking? Especially when this might be the most challenging palace, they have encountered yet.

“Why did I get rid of her?!” Akira scoffed, miffed at Akechi’s accusations as he folded his arms. “They are my persona! I think I get the final say in things! I don’t go around judging you on your persona, huh? I mean, look at Robin Hood’s design for Christ’s sake….”

“How can you be so stupid?!” Akechi growled in frustration as he feels like tearing out his hair. Does Akira not see the problem here? “Where are Kaguya and Arsene?!”

“Akechi. It doesn’t matter. I have Alice and Yoshitsune, and it’s fine. You all are making such a big deal out of nothing.” Akira shook his head and smiled at him like he was smiling at a belligerent child. “Sae’s palace is gonna be a breeze, so forget about it and quit worrying over nothing. I didn’t peg you for a worrier, Akechi-san~.”

“Why won’t you tell me anything?!” Akechi scoffed, feeling absolutely frustrated. And he gets why the Phantom Thieves are so fed up with Akira now. He knows Akira is not the black mask as the Phantom Thieves do not, but with everything Akira does; He understands why the Phantom Thieves are so wary of him because Akira seemed to have this entire hidden agenda. And Akechi literally cannot figure out what it is. “You are the one who approached me! What the fuck are you planning to do with me, huh?! What is this big master plan you have?!”

“Why do you all think I have this hidden agenda and master plan?” Akira threw his hands up in the air in disbelief. “I don’t!”

“I don’t believe you.” Akechi spat because Akira knows things that he shouldn’t. Akira shouldn’t know all the intricate details he does. And Akechi literally cannot even fathom how. Because Akechi does NOT believe in psychics. But he also can’t figure out where Akira is getting all this information from. Akechi feels like he’s going crazy trying to decode Akira.

Akira gave him an indecipherable look before chuckling lowly, “Figures.”

Akechi is beyond angry. How can Kaguya be there and not be there? How can Arsene be there then not be there, according to the Phantom Thieves? But then he remembered what Margaret said, fusing away your persona before they are ready could have dire consequences. But Persona can evolve according to the Phantom Thieves. So, perhaps, Arsene evolved into one of Akira’s persona like Yoshitsune. He doesn’t know what Arsene looked like before, but it’s a sound theory. Akira doesn’t seem to be affected by the loss of Arsene. Just another thing Akira is excellent at, and he isn’t. Margaret won’t even let him fuse his persona. Akechi hates how weak Akira makes him feel.

“Are you angry? You look like you want to throw your glove at me or something.” Akira pointed out, a smug smile on his face that completely defies the mood of this conversation, “We going to have a duel? Duke it out in the streets?”

Of course, Akira would know about the western tradition; Akechi frowned, but then he realized something. The velvet room door he used to visit Margaret was right around the corner. Maybe he could get a definite answer without revealing what he already knows. It’s worth a shot. After all, Margaret did say that wild cards that had a contract with an assistant or her master could see the velvet room. He didn’t technically have a deal, so obviously, he couldn’t see Akira’s velvet room door IF he had one. But, Akira should be able to see his. 

Akechi stomped away, cursing under his breath, hoping it’s a big enough scene for Akira to follow him. Who was he kidding, Akira would obnoxiously try to follow regardless, and Akechi knows it.

“Hey, wait! Are we really going to duel?!” Akira bought the act and raced after him. Akechi immediately took the turn into the alleyway, making sure to make his way all the way to the back where the intricate glowing door was. Enough anger in his steps that it doesn’t look that he will have an ulterior motive. Akechi deliberately placed himself in front of the door, so there is no way Akira wouldn’t be able to see it if he could before turning back to Akira with a determined look on his face.

Akira quickly approached him, “Wait, are we going to Mementos? Seriously?”

Akechi takes the brief moment Akira comes to a stop in front of him to read Akira’s reaction. To see if he can glean anything.

Which is absolutely nothing at all. There is no look of recognition, not a hint of a surprise, a twitch of an eyelash, not a wince of his eyelids at the sudden blue light from the darkness of the alley. No pause. No, tell. Nothing. There is nothing to indicate that Akira could see the door in the slightest. So, Akechi can only assume that Akira can’t know the Velvet Room door or is a damn good actor, both of which are plausible. Yet, can Akira really control his reactions so precisely?

Did Akira really not have a contract with the Velvet Room or one of its assistants? If not, how does Akira have these such high leveled persona with such serendipitous skills? Akira isn’t telling him something; that is completely obvious. But Akechi cannot deduce what that is. He doesn’t have a clue beyond Akira having an idea about the velvet room.

“Akechi?” Akira wondered when Akechi gave him another stern look, feeling his blood boil at the realizations. And he’s having a hard time dialing it back as he usually did.

“We were too loud, and I didn’t want to catch the attention of passersby’s,” Akechi explained, even though it was far from the truth. “Yelling about duels is bound to attract some attention.”

“You were the one who looked like you were going to throw your glove at me. When I’d rather you throw other pieces of clothing in my direction.” Akira pointed out, a cheeky grin.

“I’m not wasting my glove on it.” Akechi shook his head, “I know where I stand.”

“Then—"

“I’m going to be entirely honest with you. I hate you.” Akechi said as slowly and deliberately as he can. After all, he’s feeling beyond angry because even if he took Akira on in another battle, he knows he would lose. He knows he is no match for Akira, and it downright angers him because he doesn’t even know how Akira does half the things he does. Akira’s lack of transparency while claiming to be transparent infuriates him.

Akira is an enigma that he can’t solve, and he is driving Akechi up a wall with all these unwarranted bouts of affection and advances that Akechi knows can never truly go anywhere with their circumstances despite their desires. It was a stupid notion to entertain in the first place.

And Akira keeps driving that nail into the coffin.

Akira claims they are similar, but Akechi thought they are quite different in every sense of the word. Akechi will never have what Akira has, and it’s stupid for him to even entertain the hope this will all turn out fine and dandy. Akechi knows the weight of the decisions he has made and has realized what that, in turn, will mean for him. The little charade going on with the Phantom Thieves is going to end, this game of cat and mouse is coming to its end, and Akechi is very acutely aware of what he is going to have to do.

“O-oh. Ah.” Akira laughed awkwardly at the statement, and Akechi felt a little smug satisfaction of catching Akira off guard. “I see. You really hate to lose, don’t you?”

“This isn’t about losing.” Akechi shook his head. As wrong as Sae’s thought pattern has been, she isn’t entirely wrong. To win, sometimes you need to play dirty. He gets the logic.

Sometimes to win, the ends justify the means.

“Regardless, we’ll have to discuss the dual leadership you suggested another night. Let’s part ways for tonight.”

And Akechi has made his decision.

“Hey Morgana,” Sojiro casually greeted the cat lounging on the counter when he goes to the kitchen for a late-night drink. Morgana has been staying with them for the last couple of weeks, and while Sojiro was at first worried about the prospect of having a ‘pet.’ He soon realized; Morgana is no house cat. He already vaguely knew that Morgana could ‘talk’ and was very self-aware, but he hadn’t realized what that meant till living with the cat. Not only that, but Morgana was also apart of the Phantom Thieves.

Sojiro had to believe Akira and Futaba’s story because Morgana was proof enough in how he interacted with not only Futaba but also with Sojiro. Sojiro feels a little silly thinking about when Akira first brought Morgana back and Sojiro being stern with him about taking care of an animal. Morgana can clearly take care of himself. Sojiro hardly has to do anything except open cans for him since, to the cat’s misfortune, he didn’t have opposable thumbs. Sojiro is very sure Morgana is upset by this fact as he always stares at the can with a forlorn look. It’s honestly how weird how human the cat seemed.

Morgana meowed at him, lazily flickering his tail in a greeting, and Sojiro can only assume the cat said something back. Sojiro is a bit frustrated because he can’t understand Morgana and would love to have a conversation with a cat without Futaba as a translator. Imagine that having a conversation with a cat. Sojiro wouldn’t have imagined the concept in his entire lifetime.

But also, then Sojiro would know what topics Morgana liked to talk about. And it wouldn’t be awkward midnight conversations in the wake of the fridge’s light.

“Is your infiltration going well?” Sojiro wondered, vaguely aware of who the Phantom Thieves’ next target was. Nijima Sae. Sojiro thought it was a hazardous mission, but even though he worries, there isn’t a whole lot he can do to stop his kids other than badgering them to text him every time they go in and leave the metaverse. Regardless of being scatterbrained half the time, Futaba did an excellent job of making sure Sojiro knew where they were.

Sojiro felt more than hopeless, but they all seem ok despite Futaba being tired after a long day. Sojiro is glad she is getting some sort of exercise, despite it being in another world filled with monsters called shadows. He bites back his worry at the thought, reminding himself Futaba doesn’t fight, and by all their accounts, Akira is more than strong enough to carry the team. Not only them, Akechi, who, despite being a teenager as well, has a background in law and probably has the most common sense out of all of them. He can’t do anything but put his faith into this rag-tag team of high schoolers.

Morgana did the equivalent of a sigh for a cat and shrugged his tiny shoulders.

Sojiro had noticed he seemed to be melancholy as of late. The cat would take long cat naps on the couch throughout the day when not with Futaba in her room, wander through the hallways listlessly back and forth, and begrudgingly watched game shows with Sojiro in the evening. Sojiro has never had a cat before, but he also knows that Morgana’s behavior is far from a happy cat. He seemed languid most of the time he was around.

“If you miss him, then just go live with him.” Sojiro sighed, setting the glass on the counter next to Morgana; Sojiro knows the problem anyways, “He keeps his window open for you, you know? What is he going to do during the winter, huh?”

Sojiro knows Akira misses Morgana too. It’s apparent how Akira would tilt his head to the chair next to him during the mornings that Sojiro makes him curry before he goes to school. Akira won’t outright say it because he knows Morgana can make his own decisions, but Sojiro can tell just how much he misses his cat. Sojiro doesn’t know why Morgana is doing this to himself either with the way he acts. Both of them miss each other’s companionship. And while Morgana isn’t the usual cat, Sojiro thinks it would be good for Akira to have him around and vice versa. If Akira doesn’t want to accept Sojiro’s offer to move to the main house, having another person…cat around would be beneficial.

Morgana looks like he’s about to complain but remembers that they can’t really communicate. So, he pouted, thumping his tail on the counter in protest.

“Do you really think Akira killed his principal?” Sojiro scoffed, still a little angry with the notion they would accuse Akira of all people of that, “It’s preposterous.”

Morgana sadly pawed at the counter, with a look of indecision in his deep blue eyes. Sojiro doesn’t know how Morgana feels explicitly about the situation; he knows Futaba is coming around. Akira is taking the accusations like a champ from as far as he can tell. Sojiro feels bad for Akira since he knows how much he values his friends.

“I think…” Sojiro sighed, removing his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. “Wakaba told me that she might die in a weird way, and I didn’t believe her, and maybe…maybe if I had believed her. Wakaba would still be alive. I honestly don’t believe the situation is the same here; however, I’ve regretted not hearing her out. Not believing her. I’m not telling you what to believe or not, but I can only caution you that you should consider decisions you might regret. Akira definitely cares for you, all you kids. He is trying his best, and I don’t think he’d kill his principal. Especially with the situation, he is in. He’s not stupid.”

Morgana stared at him, deep blue eyes, and Sojiro feels a sense of accomplishment with Morgana’s acceptance of this as he stretches into a sitting position and nods at Sojiro.

“Right.” Sojiro nodded and adds with contemplation, “That kid even feeds you the good stuff. I have no idea how he affords it but, he spoils you rotten. He hardly spends the saving his parents gave him, but man, he definitely splurges on your cat food. I looked at the store; it’s the highest brand.”

Morgana meowed in reluctance, looking away as if he was guilty or embarrassed. But then, he tilts his head curiously at Sojiro, as if interested in what Sojiro just said.

“I know for a fact you don’t like the stuff I get you,” Sojiro said, crossing his arms giving Morgana a pointed look.

Morgana gives him a guilty look, seemingly caught in the act.

“Look—Akira sort of filled me in your situation. And, once you do figure out what you are, human or cat. You are more than welcome to stay here.” Sojiro patted his head in reassurance, “I’m not sure what the logistics of a cat turning human is, or how that is possible but, you are one of us. You will always be welcomed, just like Akira. No matter what.”

Morgana blinked at him, eyes wide, and seemed taken aback by what Sojiro said. Sojiro hoped the meaning of what he was trying to convey reached Morgana.

Then Morgana started purring, and even he looked embarrassed by this fact.

Sojiro laughed, “Anyways, It’s late; I’ve gotta get to bed. Think about what I said, ok?”

He gives Morgana a nod before he started heading to his room. He faintly hears Morgana padding out through the window they leave open for him.

Morgana took his nightly walk around Yongen-Jaya, his mind heavy because he feels so confused. Akira’s wealth came from his parents? They just gave him that much money? What do they do? And Morgana wonders if he should really believe Sojiro. And in turn, Akira. But, at the same time, hasn’t he done enough of suspecting Akira?

Makoto has definitely been the most belligerent and vocal in this suspicion amongst them. Morgana agreed with her most of the time despite how aggressive she has been with her accusations. Morgana has his own reasons to suspect Akira, while the Phantom Thieves don’t quite understand the metaverse part as much as he does.

Persona doesn’t just up and leave. Morgana knows this. Morgana doesn’t know how he knows this, but he knows for sure, without a doubt, that he knows Persona doesn’t just leave unless there is a problem. Or the user denies them. Kaguya…Morgana wonders if Akira would just get rid of her? It’s the only thing he can see; that makes sense yet…

Why?

Kaguya’s disappearance only hinders Akira. Akira was right because they have enough healing items and enough members that know healing spells. Akechi’s persona has bless attacks, which aren’t as powerful but enough to knock the enemy down.

So, why get rid of Kaguya? What is the motive?

Morgana is less suspicious and more just plain confused. Things Akira did…just don’t add up. He can’t make heads or tails of it.

Morgana has wholly forgotten his original goal to try to figure out Akira. They are still making it through Mementos at a fair pace, much to Akira’s reluctance. Morgana will get answers to his own problem eventually, but he’s too confused with Akira right now. Maybe Akira is the key to his memories? Possibly?

Morgana looked up and realized where he had subconsciously walked as he was deep in thought; of course, he’d end up at Leblanc.

But, the light in the attack is still on, even though it’s well into the early morning hours. Morgana crinkles his nose in suspicion, deciding to jump up to the window using his usual balcony.

Peeking into the open window, he sees Akira working diligently at his desk, not noticing him. Morgana wonders if he can scare Akira, but before he can, Akira turns to him.

“Oh, what are you doing here?” Akira wondered, tilting his head at the cat.

“What are you even doing at this hour?” Morgana questioned back, trying to see what Akira was working on. It didn’t look like Phantom Thieve tools.

“Uh…Sewing.” Akira laughed awkwardly, pulling the needle through the fabric methodically. Morgana didn’t even know Akira could sew but based on how he made tools, he assumes it’s not a far stretch. Still, it’s nearly two in the morning. Morgana is offended at Akira’s lack of a healthy sleep schedule. Maybe Akira really did need him.

“I can see that, but…is that a Kimono? Or Yukata? Who could you be sewing it for? It’s rather small. I doubt anyone you know could fit it. Your proportions are all off.” Morgana scoffed, jumping down from the windowsill onto the cluttered desk to investigate. The fabric is a deep blue with golden aspects; Morgana instantly loves the colors. Gold has always been his favorite; it felt like a treasure, and Morgana can feel his mouth salivating at the thought.

“It’s for you,” Akira said nonchalantly, pulling the thread tight and avoiding Morgana’s inquiring eyes.

“What?” Morgana asked, taken aback by the answer as it was not what he was suspecting. It’s so casual yet, why?

“Before the Summer festival, you wished you could wear a Yukata with us. So, well…” Akira chuckled, even though it was just them in the room, “yeah. I thought, why not?”

Morgana is astounded because he barely remembered that sentiment himself. He did want to participate with everyone else instead of having to hide in Akira’s bag. But he hadn’t expected Akira to go to these lengths on the whims of a half-hearted sentiment.

“You…you’re making that for me?” Morgana stuttered, feeling his heart racing because all he has done was accuse Akira this whole time yet, Akira was probably working on this the entire time. Yukatas are on the complex side of sewing, and seeing the handiwork Akira has already put into it, it wasn’t a simple night’s project. Sojiro’s words echo in his mind, ‘Akira cares for you. He’s doing his best.’

“I figured…who knows, for Christmas or something, there might be a festival you could attend. Or…New Years?” Akira shrugged with indecision, “You could wear it to the temple? I think you’d capture the hearts of a lot of people.”

“But why?” Morgana wondered why did Akira go to these lengths after Morgana accused him? Morgana feels his heart clench. 

“What do you mean why?”

“I mean…” Morgana bit his lips, not sure what he wanted to say. After all, what is there to say?

He wants to ask why Akira is going to the lengths for him. Why Akira can do that for him but can’t give Morgana the answers he so desperately wants. How can Akira be so sentimental yet lack the transparency Morgana feels their relationship should warrant. Why does Akira do what he does, and why can’t Akira just tell Morgana what he is thinking. Why he won’t say anything, Morgana? What is going on?

Morgana doesn’t want to think about it, so he goes another direction as he pouted, “I’m not a cat! When I get my human body back, I won’t be able to wear it!”

Akira smiled at him sincerely, “Then I’ll just have to make a human-sized one too.”

“I—” Morgana stuttered because he doesn’t doubt Akira would do that for him. But he doesn’t know how to cope with the overwhelming guilt he feels about all these because Morgana is still not sure he trusts Akira completely. Akira knows more about the Metaverse than him, or he thinks, and Akira won’t tell him why. Or how. Or anything.

Morgana doesn’t even know if it was possible for Kaguya to simply just leave. Morgana doesn’t think a persona can up and go as they are a part of a person, but he also knows he isn’t a wildcard; therefore, he doesn’t know how that skill works for sure.

“Bed. Go to bed now.” Morgana narrowed his eyes at Akira. Because it’s far too late for either of them to be up. And he was sure Akira would be tired at school tomorrow. Maybe it would be better if Akira was supervised more closely.

“Ah, come on.” Akira laughed but setting the sewing stuff down regardless. “The night is still young!”

“Uh, no? You have school tomorrow!” Morgana argued, jumping from the desk to the bed; Morgana doesn’t know why Akira wants to stay up any longer. He looks tired and like he wants to crawl straight into bed. Somehow Akira is reluctant to go to bed while being the person that is reluctant to get up once he is asleep.

“I was gonna go to bed before you came. But then you told me to go to bed, and now I don’t want to.” Akira smirked at him, standing up from the desk and stretching his arms over his head. Morgana winced when he hears Akira’s back pop.

“Who is really the cat in this relationship?” Morgana grumbled at Akira’s reluctance.

“According to you, neither of us.” Akira chuckled, coming over and sitting on the bed next to Morgana, “Are you staying?”

“Someone has to make sure you stay put.” Morgana huffed but then recoils how accusatory his words sound when in actuality, he meant making sure Akira actually went to sleep. “I mean—”

“It’s fine, Morgana, I get it.” Akira laughed but quieter than before as he patted Morgana on the head.

Morgana deflated; how was any of this fine?

“Then, I’ll close the window; it has been getting quite chilly.” Akira laughed, pulling his Pajamas out of the box he keeps all five of his outfits in.

Futaba thinks Akechi and Akira make an absolutely fantastic, if not hilarious, team. Akechi is so mystified by Akira’s methods. Akira is having his own blast, charging through shadows with little difficulty, quickly getting rid of any threats to them. Futaba hadn’t realized that Akira could do that at first since he didn’t do it in Okumura’s palace. Ann informed her that through her own palace, Akira did the same thing. So, Futaba can only surmise that it’s because Akechi was leading in Okumura’s palace, and Akira was trying to stay in line. But now that they were co-leaders, Akira was letting loose a little more.

Still, this would have been so useful in Okumura’s palace. Though, it is a bit macabre.

“Show me your true form!” Akira laughed, darting at the shadow from behind and ripping its mask away from its form, disintegrating the shadow. Like a kid on a sugar high.

“Have you had your fill, Joker?” Akechi pointed out, seemingly a bit cross, Futaba has noted that Akechi has been more cross as of late with Akira. Futaba doesn’t know why, though. Akechi always put up with Akira, but maybe Akira is even getting too much for Akechi. Akechi continued. “Care to save some from the rest of us?”

If Futaba could fight, she would have to agree. Akira took all the kills, but to be fair, when he didn’t just rip through the shadows, he would use Alice with her curse attacks because all of the shadows they had actually had to fight so far were weak to curse. Lucky for him.

When they had first entered Sae’s Palace, and she read Akira’s persona roster. She can admit that she had a mini heart attack after she couldn’t sense Kaguya at all. She thought that would be a problem, but Akira was right; so far, it hasn’t been a big deal. Futaba agreed that they probably all overreacted. But she still has to wonder where Kaguya has gone. It’s unsettling to think about.

“Oh, yeah, you weren’t here in the beginning.” Ryuji nodded thoughtfully, “This is exactly what it was like in Kamoshida’s palace. Panther, Mona, and I hardly got to do anything.”

“Madarame too.” Yusuke agreed, “Joker is quite the ace of cards.”

Akira shrugged with a cheeky smile. “What can I say? I get carried away.”

“But we still get the experience regardless.” Morgana frowned, “Even if we aren’t in battle. How Is that supposed to work?”

“Huh.” Futaba hadn’t realized that, but it’s true, no matter who took down the shadow, they all still got the battle experience, and their persona’s power goes up. It’s sort of like a video game. Maybe that’s just how the Metaverse works. Perhaps just watching Akira take on battles gave them experience. Coupled with Akira being as overpowered as he was. Futaba couldn’t deny they were the side cast if this were a game. Akira being the main character for sure. She is okay with this realization; however, she doesn’t know what she would do if she was the main character since she sits in front of a computer most of the time.

“Thank Mishima.” Akira smiled, leading them through the back rooms of the Casino. It was a stark difference between the front. The front of the Casino was colorful and flashy, but the back was more dismal. Posters plastered all over the walls saying, ‘Winning is everything’ ‘Winners take all’ ‘Success’ ’Black and White.’ Futaba thought maybe it’s a reflection of Sae’s character. In the front, it is what it is, A Casino, but behind those doors, all Sae can think about is winning. She’s given up even trying to be fair only to win.

“What does Mishima have to do with this?” Ann wondered; Futaba remembered Mishima is in her class.

“Hey, there is a strong shadow up there; I think that’s probably the direction to the room where we can make cards,” Futaba called out when they rounded the corner to a staircase. “But they are strong. Should we find another way?”

“Why bother? We’ll just bulldoze through!” Akira laughed, racing up the steps with little care. Futaba knows the metaverse makes being mobile and agile easier but, her knees wince as she watched Akira bound up the stairs.

“Have you ever considered being the least amount of careful!?” Akechi called after him, but Akira is already engaging attack with the enemy. Akechi frowned as he jumped into the fray reluctantly with his saber at his side, “I suppose not.”

“We’ll be fine,” Akira reassured, putting his hand up to his mask. Giving himself a support skill, Futaba can tell he used Yoshitsune to increase his next attack. Not uncommon for Akira to do, Futaba knows if the will of the sword kicks in, then it’s a sure KO.

“Hey, they are weak to fire!” Futaba called out, but before Ann can even attempt to do anything, Yoshistune has taken them down without a problem. A security key card falling to the ground in front of him. The battle taking less than a few minutes, but still more than when Akira ripped through shadows.

“Hey! What if I wanted to do something?” Ann pouted, putting her hands on her hips as she regarded Akira, who threw her a sheepish smile and picked up the card.

“Sorry! Next time, I swear.” Akira assured her, but Futaba doubts it’ll happen.

“Regardless, we shouldn’t throw ourselves into fights so recklessly.” Akechi shook his head in frustration as he glared at Akira. “Are we not Phantom Thieves? We are supposed to be sneaking around, not engaging in every battle we can. It’s dangerous. At least make sure we are ready before we initiate anything else. All of us.”

“Ah, you worry too much, Crow. We’ll be fine,” Akira patted his shoulder as he pushed by to enter the next corridor. “The security level is at the lowest it can be; she doesn’t suspect a thing.”

“Still, we should be cautious.” Haru agreed, following after him. Before she spotted the next round of enemies, “Oh! They are guarding a door; perhaps that’s where the management console is?”

Akira doesn’t even pause as he raised his glove to his mask, charging up for another attack with Yoshitsune as he dashed at them and unleashed a Hassou Tobi on the shadows guarding the door. Completely obliterating them without a bat of the eye, before whipping around at them, “Totally where we get a card.”

“Dude,” Ryuji muttered next to her. Futaba agreed, Akira could be a real show-off sometimes.

“Hey, Joker. Mind your health; you do remember Hassou Tobi is a physical spell, right? It uses your HP.” Morgana pointed out with annoyance as he casts a Diarahan on Akira. “You can’t use Kaguya to heal any more, remember?”

“I know that. I was gonna use an item in the next safe room.” Akira pointed out, but Futaba is glad that Morgana caught that when he did since Akira had decimated almost half his hp on those two attacks. She had forgotten that Hassou Tobi did indeed have that drawback. Ryuji and Yusuke were careful with their physical attacks because of the same reason, but they don’t have as strong an attack as Hassou Tobi, which takes much more HP.

“Did you not even hear what I said not only three minutes ago?” Akechi asked, his voice the same irritability as before, his arms crossed as he gives Akira a frustrated look, “Or does you’re not listening to the words that come out of your mouth half the time extends to me as well now?” 

“I did, but is it really reckless if I know for a fact I can take them out? Huh?” Akira retorted cheekily, pushing open the door to the console room with an obnoxious air of confidence. But instead of it being the console room, It’s another empty room with doors that are locked shut; Akira’s smile dropped at this, “Oh…uh…yeah…”

“See? We didn’t even need to battle the guards!” Makoto argued, putting her hands on her hips, “Akechi is right; think before you jump! You are reckless!”

Futaba wants to point out to Makoto that she, in fact, had been doing the same thing before, but Futaba also knows they shouldn’t start another fight between them. Makoto has been better since she isn’t in the lead and they have a task at hand. Futaba knows Makoto is doing her best even if her thoughts are misplaced.

“Why don’t we just go through that locked door we passed by?” Ann wondered, twirling one of her, “Didn’t we literally just get a security key?”

“Oh yeah. That was a thing, wasn’t it?” Akira murmured, searching through his coat’s pockets as they began walking towards the security door. He got more and more energetic as he ruffled through his pockets but didn’t seem to find the key. 

“Don’t tell me you lost it right after you got it…” Ryuji groaned when they reached it, and Akira was still searching, now searching the pockets inside his coat as well.

“Nah, it’s here.” Akira pulled it out, “Hehe, the Wrong pocket. Ooops.”

“Maybe I should hold onto the keys from now on.” Akechi frowned and took the key from Akira’s hand after he unlocked the door. Futaba agreed maybe that would be a little safer. Akira could be organized, but he could also be messy as the state of their inventory is a controlled chaotic mess. It’s 50/50, which way he leaned.

“It leads to a vent?” Haru wondered when they entered the room. “It seems like a peculiar room for them to lock…”

“I think it’ll lead to the terminal.” Futaba nodded, sensing technology coming from diagonal where the vent should lead.

They all fit their way through the vent, and Futaba was right; it does lead to the terminal. The room was filled to the brim with computers, a massive wall of screens pushed up against the back. Her favorite part of the Casino so far. But naturally, as it is a room of importance, a guard is waiting in the middle.

“Crow, may I suggest we take the guard out, or is that too reckless for you?” Akira asked Akechi with a smug grin as he nudged the other’s shoulder, who looks like he is at his wits end with the other. Futaba had noticed some sort of tension between them. Or at least with Akechi as well. Akira really must be driving him up a wall.

“I will… begrudgingly accept that decision.” Akechi sighed. Akira nodded and uses his grappling hook in an unnecessary show of talent to rip the shadow’s mask off, revealing a huge ass elephant-looking thing in the middle of the room.

“Oh! It’s weak to Psio!” Futaba announced, summoning her persona to hover over the battle, which is utterly useless since Akira is quick to rip off his own mask, summoning Alice and unleashing a Mapsiodyne on the elephant. Taking it out in an instant.

“Alice has a psio attack?” Ryuji gasped in confusion from the front lines. “Why? I thought Alice was curse affinity.”

“Alice is whatever you need her to be.” Akira nodded with a pleased smile, patting Alice’s head like a father would a proud smile. She giggled in a creepy delighted way with a satisfied smile before doing a little curtesy and fading away back into Akira’s mask. “Ah, such a good little girl.”

“She is quite adorable.” Haru nodded but then frowned in uncertainty, “Though I will admit, she can be a little scary.”

“You can be a little scary, Noir.” Ryuji pointed out something Futaba could agree. Haru comes off admittedly very innocent and sweet, yet sometimes when she swings her battle ax around with ease and skill, Futaba can admit it’s intimidating.

Haru smiled at him, tightening her hands on her battle-ax in a sort of cute but menacing way, “Whatever could you mean, Skull?”

“Oh! I think the guards dropped some cards.” Morgana announced, rushing over to the cards lying on the floor. Only a few of them.

“That is exactly what we needed…” Akechi followed him, bending down to observed the cards, “Though they are nameless, and we won’t get used out of them unless they are registered.”

“That is right up my alley. Leave it to me!” Futaba cackled, taking the cards out of Akechi’s hands and approaching the terminal. She accessed the program used to register the cards, but then she hits a roadblock. What does she put the name on the card for? It probably wasn’t a good idea to use their names. So she comes up with a simple name.

“Ok, registration complete!” Futaba announced, taking the card out of the slot and holding it up with a proud smile. “I wasn’t sure what name to give it, so I came up with a random one. Taro Tanaka.”

“That is way too simple! Aren’t they going to figure that out?” Ryuji argued.

“They already know what we look like and that we’ve intruded the palace…” Futaba shot back, but then she thought about it. They may cancel the card if they put the name to the face, “Then again, I guess it’s better to be safe than sorry. I’ll make another one.”

“Oh! Oh! I got a name for it.” Akira offered excitedly, catching her attention, “Put the name as…Ren Amamiya.”

“Why Ren Amamiya?” Ryuji asked incredulously as he squinted at Akira. “Do you know a ‘Ren Amamiya’?”

“Nah, I just think it would be a cool name.” Aira shook his head and pointed at himself in excitement, “Couldn’t you see me as a Ren?”

Futaba liked the name; it seemed like it could be the name for some JPRG protagonist. But, she isn’t sure if she could see Akira as a Ren. When she thinks of Ren, she thinks of Ren from Blue Exorcist. Wait, or was it Rin? All she knew was Okumura's last name, which she found funny since Haru’s surname was Okumura.

“Doesn’t the kanji for Ren mean ‘Lotus’?” Yusuke asked, contemplation on his face, “While I do think you can be quite graceful when you want to be…Lotus isn’t the first flower I think when I think of you. And ‘Amamiya’ is…Rain Shrine?”

“Huh…Ren. Renren.” Ryuji muttered to himself before shaking his head, “Nah, You totally don’t seem like a Ren.”

“Well, you don’t seem like a Ryuji.” Akira pouted, folding his arms and rolling his eyes.

“Wait, are you offended because I don’t like your pseudo name?” Ryuji laughed.

“I like the name Akira! Its kanji is for daybreak or dawn, right?” Haru giggled, “I think it suits you quite well. You always seem to bring the sun!”

“Can we stop discussing names and get on with this?” Makoto sighed with frustration, and Futaba can sense her, much like Akechi, is also at her wit's end with the situation.

“Ren Amamiya it is!” Futaba nodded, going along with Akira’s request since she didn’t have any other ideas, getting to work on making the card. Since the program is up and running, it doesn’t take too long. She pulled the card out once she hears the ding. “Alright! Ren Amamiya’s card is ready to go! Crow, how about you hold onto it, so Joker doesn’t lose it, ok?”

“Naturally.” Akechi nodded, taking the card out of her hand and carefully slipping it into his pocket.

“Joker…throw out this card the next garbage can you see, ok?” Futaba nodded, handing him the Taro Tanaka card. He takes it with a little too much glee for getting a throwaway card.

“You got it, Oracle!” Joker flashed her a broad smile with his thumbs-up as he slipped the card into his own pocket. Even if he lost it, she figured it wouldn’t matter since it was a throwaway card now.

“Don’t talk to me as if you were my equal.” Sae sneered at Ryuji, an awful look of disgust swept over Sae’s black lipstick and shadowed eyes. A look she’s never seen on Sae before this all. The arrogance wafting off her in folds, “I am the manager of this Casino as well as its number one player. At this moment, you lack the qualifications to fight me.”

Makoto feels her blood boil at the sound of Sae’s voice. How could Sae think so highly of herself after all the grief and addition to corruption she has added to the system? How could the sister she had looked up to at one point think so lowly of Makoto after everything Makoto had to endear for her sake? The lonely nights where it was only her eating dinner alone. The expectation to maintain perfects grades and an excellent academic standing when all her peers shunned her for her ambition. The agony of knowing no matter how high Makoto aimed, how independent she had become in her father’s death and Sister’s influence, how damn hard she did to please everyone, Sae would always treat her like a child. Sae would never see her as someone who has done really well for her situation. Sae would continue to expect the impossible from Makoto even when Sae has her own distorted morals and values.

Her own sister didn’t even value her achievements.

“And what If we would like to battle you no matter what?” Akechi asked diplomatically, being far more levelheaded than Makoto knew she was in the moment.

“I had to win time and time again to reach my number rank.” Sae laughed, “If you want to face me, you must continue to win as well.”

“Continue to win?” Haru echoed in confusion from next to Makoto.

“Do you have the confidence to win?” Sae asked lowly, then stared Makoto straight in the eyes, “I don’t expect much from you. I’ll be waiting at the top non the same.”

Sae disappears before Makoto can even get her word in. Leaving a rush of emotions in the wake of her departure. She can feel her blood boiling at her sister’s words. Knowing Sae doesn’t expect much from her tears at Makoto’s seams. Makoto has done everything she could to be the best sister, to follow Sae’s every rule and expectation, yet Sae doesn’t even acknowledge it. Sae doesn’t give a shit.

Makoto wants to scream.

“Mako-chan, it’s ok to be upset,” Haru assured her, but even Haru’s gentle approach doesn’t calm her down.

“It’s not—” Makoto gritted her teeth and clenched her fists because what do the Phantom Thieves know of how she feels. How could they understand the depths of her frustration in this matter?

“Yeah, it sucks to be looked down on like that, Queen. You can be upset about it; that is valid.” Akira added in from next to her, and his statement only served to rile her up more. What does Akira know about this?

“Don’t ta—” Makoto is about to snap back at Akira in anger but froze because she realized the words are very familiar as they were spoken only a few minutes before.

‘Don’t talk to me as if you were my equal.’ Sae’s nasty tone rings through her head, making her stop in her tracks. ‘Don’t talk to me as if you were my equal.’ If Makoto had finished her sentence, would she had ended up sounding like her wayward sister? Her sister, whose heart was so distorted that they had entered to change it.

‘Don’t talk to me as if you were my equal.’

Sae’s words were arrogant; they sent chills down her spine, yet if she said them, would she not sound just as arrogant? This entire time, is that how she has been behaving? As if she was above them all? Because she thought more logically, because she was educated and because she believed she was.

She’s spent her entire life not wanting to be Sae. Resenting Sae for her decisions and lack of validation.

But isn’t that how she was treating Akira? She hasn’t felt like Akira’s equal for a long while. Akira could do things she couldn’t, and she hated it. She hated feeling like this, feeling so weak. Feeling like the burden her sister has made her into.

“Uh, Queen?” Ann called out, tilting her head at Makoto. Probably because it was weird that she stopped in the middle of her sentence, swallowing back Sae’s words. The Phantom Thieves are all staring at her in surprise when she released her tension.

“Nothing,” Makoto shook her head; she doesn’t want to face the idea that maybe Sae and she aren’t so different after all. “We should continue.”

“Uh, ok, yeah.” Futaba nodded hesitantly, “But, Sae said we had to win…I mean…did she mean gambling?”

They looked around the lobby they were in; rows and rows of slot machines filled it. Cards fell from the ceiling in no order. And the distinct smell of tobacco wafted through the liminal space. Everything Makoto believed Sae wasn’t. Gambling? Smoking?

“I mean, have any of you guys done this before?” Ryuji wondered, and a majority of them shook their heads. After all, they were all underaged. Ryuji sighed, but then looked at Akira with a maniacal grin, “It’s your time, buddy,”

“Excuse me?” Akira laughed, folding his arms in the confusion of Ryuji’s statement.

“Didn’t you say you were psychic? I am starting to totally believe you, and isn’t this the best place for your ability, huh?” Ryuji said excitedly, bouncing on his heels excitedly, and Makoto is taken aback because she hasn’t thought about that. She doesn’t believe Akira is psychic. Not at all; it isn’t logical. Yet, she can’t explain Akira’s third eye, and she can’t explain Akira’s uncanny luck. Maybe he really would be their joker card in all this.

“Yeah, that’s not gonna be any help.” Akira shook his head with an awkward chuckle, tugging on his bangs.

“What, are you denying being psychic now?” Morgana wondered.

“No, but even a psychic can’t win a rigged game.” Akira sighed, crossing his arms with something reminiscent of a bitter smile, “Trust me.”

“Wait, a rigged game?” Yusuke wondered, the information taking them all by surprise.

“What do you mean by that?” Ann wondered, tilting her head in confusion.

Makoto has a sickening sense she knows where this is going.

“What he is saying is that the prosecutor success rate in Japan is 99.9%.” Akechi clarified, “Defendants are nearly always found guilty.”

“For real?! A rate like that can’t be possible! Are those verdicts accurate?” Ryuji sputtered in surprise at the facts. Akechi isn’t wrong in his numbers, though. Makoto knows this; she knows the rates and how damning they are. The investigators are only human, yet, like Sae, no one wants to lose.

“What do you think?” Akechi frowned his face hardening at the question. You aren’t the first to point out the rigged nature of this system. The prosecution is nigh unbeatable. Cases of false accusations cause such a stir since they are exceedingly rare.”

“So, she’s cheating.” Haru frowned sadly and turned to Akira, “And when you said this is a rigged game, you mean the gambling. We have no chance of winning?”

“I didn’t say that exactly.” Akira shook his head, “If Sae is gonna play dirty, then we need to play dirty as well. She wants to cheat, then it’s an open field for us.”

“Oooh, we going to commit some fraud!” Futaba clapped her hands in delight.

“Is…is this legal?” Ann wondered with a concerned look.

“No…” Makoto shook her head and sighed, “But, he’s right... the end justifies the means.”

But this time, she is going to do whatever she can to prove her sister wrong. After all, Sae taught her the end justifies the means. No matter what, she will achieve her goal.

Mishima found Akira up on the roof with Haru Okumura; he hasn’t texted Akira in a while only because he knows Akira lost his phone. But, when he tries to approach Akira after school, it seemed like Akira was already running to some job or appointment. He wonders if Akira is mad at him; after all, Mishima made that stupid poll. Mishima is, for sure, angry at himself. He feels awful about it, and he wouldn’t blame Akira if he didn’t want to be friends anymore.

“Mishima!” Akira turned to him with a broad smile on his face, and Mishima crumples because he thought Akira was mad, but maybe he had jumped to conclusions. Mishima knows he immediately jumps to the worst situations. Akira dusted off his hands from the planter he was working at and hopped up to address Mishima, “Ah sorry, Mishima, I still don’t have my phone. I know you’ve wanted to hang out; it’s just been…ah hectic to say. Totally not on you; I really do want to see what you’ve written so far.”

“A-ah, about that…” Mishima tried to remain composed and strong but immediately lost all resolve. He knows he can never truly be as strong as Akira was.

“Oh, Mishima-san. Is something a matter?” Haru Okumura asked, with a soft concern on her tone as his mother would use on him sometimes. She approached them, wiping the dirt on the tracksuit as she regarded him with curious eyes.

“I-I-I’m—” Mishima stuttered before dropping into a low bow, “I’m so sorry! I made that poll and—and—"

“Hey, Mishima. It’s not your fault.” Akira reassured him, putting his hand on Mishima’s shoulder. Mishima doesn’t know why Akira is always so nice to him. He doesn’t think he deserved Akira after everything that happened with Kamoshida and Mishima being the one to leak Akira’s criminal record. He had been skeptical about doing it at the time, but it was between getting beaten by Kamoshida or ruining a student's life that he didn't know. Not that Akira’s life has really been destroyed by the revelation as the other took it with stride. Mishima knew he did the cowardly thing, but there wasn’t anything he could do at that time. He was so powerless.

He thought he’d overcome it; he thought he found his voice and his calling.

But wasn’t this his fault? Mishima had set up that stupid poll, but he didn’t think of the ramifications of it. Now Kunikazu Okumura was dead, and everyone thought the Phantom Thieves were murders. If Mishima didn’t set up the pole in the first place…then Akira wouldn’t have to bear the stress of this. He just makes trouble for Akira. Mishima doesn’t know why Akira is still friends with him after all this.

And Haru, he can barely even think straight before he pulled out of his bow and turned to Haru, tears clouding up his eyes, “O-Okumura-senpai, I’m so so….If I hadn’t had made that poll, then maybe, and I didn’t approach you s-sooner cause I was scared that you—and I’m—I’m so—”

“Oh, Mishima-san.” Haru quickly walked over to him and also lays her hand on his shoulder with a kind smile that Mishima knows he is undeserving of. Mishima quickly hides his tears in his hands, “I truly don’t blame you. It was just unfortunate circumstances out of all of our hands. You’ve done nothing but help us and support us this entire time and even now. I am not mad or angry with you. I won’t lie and say this time is easy, but it is far from being your fault in the slightest.”

“S-senpai…” Mishima sniffled; how can Haru be so kind to him?

“My father was…not a good man towards the end.” Haru sighed with exhaustion. “He did things that I was not proud of and things that needed to be corrected. I am struggling with it. I haven’t been close to my father for many years…and it hurts, but in time I can come to terms with what happened.”

“Sen—”

“There are things at force here that are out of your hand, Mishima.” Akira reassured him, “Listen, someone tampered with your site. And that isn’t your fault, ok? We understand that it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know. We wanted to get you in contact with our ops person to happen again in the future. Are you ok with that?”

“You…you have an ops person?” Mishima cried because that sounds like the coolest position ever, but the rest of what Akira said hits him, “Wait…you guys are being set up?”

“Yes.” Haru nodded, her hair bouncing with the confirmation, “You don’t need to apologize to me Mishima, your support has been very valued, and I know you wouldn’t intentionally harm us in the slightest.”

“Senpai…still…” Mishima frowned because he feels simultaneously relieved and concerned at the new development. The Phantom Thieves were being targeted?

“Call me Haru.” Haru giggled, correcting him.

“Haru-san, Akira…” Mishima frowned because he doesn’t know how he can help, but he wants to. Akira has done so much for him, Akira has given him the confidence he’s never had before, and he wanted to return the favor, “Let your ops person I’m available and would absolutely love their help to secure the sight more.”

“Great.” Akira smiled brightly, reaching for his pocket till he frowned, “Oh yeah…my phone.”

“It’s ok, Aki-chan; I’ll send him Futaba’s contact.” Haru patted his shoulder, taking out her own phone instead.

“Futaba?” Mishima tilted his head; he doesn’t think there is a student with that name at Shujin; he wondered what sort of person it is. He imagined they would be cool since they are a part of the Phantom Thieves.

“Yeah, you’ll love her.” Akira laughed, “Uh, might want to brush up on your RPG lingo, though .”

“Rpg games?” Mishima wondered before he frowned, considering the idea, “Hey, she isn’t anything like Ohya-san, is she? I thought you were setting me up for a date…imagine my surprise when I get thoroughly interrogated by her!”

“Ah, come on. Ohya-san might be obnoxious, but she means well, I thought you two would hit it off!” Akira chuckled before tugging on his bangs with an undecipherable smile, “Besides, that’s not even close to being thoroughly interrogated, trust me.”

“Oh…do you mean your record?” Mishima asked, a wince of guilt in his heart. While he was the one to release Akira’s criminal records, after getting to know Akira, Mishima couldn’t think him remotely anything like the school made him out to be. After all, Akira is top of their class; he’s the Phantom Thieves leader, which he supposed could make him a criminal but not any of the criminals that Mishima would condemn.

“Something like that.” Akira waved off his concern.

“Who is Ohya-san?” Haru wondered, and Mishima imagines she must be lost in the conversation without context.

“Akira set me up with an interviewer when I thought he was setting me up on a date.” Mishima bemoaned but added thoughtfully, “but she was pretty tipsy, so she was very grateful with tips about how to get into journalism work which I found fascinating.”

“See? I knew what I was doing.” Akira nodded before giving Mishima a thumbs up, “Thanks for taking one for the team!”

“Yes! Thank you, Mishima-san.” Haru nodded as well, giving him a thumbs up. “Akira is always talking about how supportive you are! We truly appreciate it, and I can’t wait to read your book! If you need help marketing, let me know, I have some connections in that industry.”

“Okumura-san!” Mishima gasped, his face flushing at her kind words and sincere sentiment. Even after all he’s done, Akira still thinks well of him. And so does the rest of the Phantom Thieves. He feels a little more relieved after all this.

“And please continue to support us in the future.” Akira smiled at him warmly.

Mishima nodded with vigor, Akira has given him like a 180, and he would for sure do whatever it took to help the phantom thieves.

Yoshida had easily guessed Akira was a part of the Phantom Thieves after spending time with the teenager. It was easy enough to deduce Akira’s ideologies and mannerisms. Yoshida doesn’t know why Akira had asked him to teach him the arts of public speaking and crafting speeches when Akira was already incredibly charismatic, well-spoken, and ambitious. After all, he was changing hearts in his one unique way. Yoshida doesn’t know why Akira insists on helping him out, holding his signs and hanging out with Yoshida afterward. After all, Yoshida knows he is far older than Akira.

Yoshida though he’s getting more out of this deal than Akira is at this point.

“So, if you really want to reach people of the younger generations, I’d advise you to start getting comfortable with social media. Popular Forum sites or the sites where you can make a post and cross-post them on the other social media sites can be beneficial. Maybe start a blog as well; I think most of the younger generation aren’t as educated and could use someone like you to get them interested in politics and make a difference in our government. Maybe try a Twitter thread.” Akira explained, downloading a few apps on Yoshida’s phone that Yoshida knows he will need a tutorial on how to properly use.

“Yes, I think that is wise. Alas, social media has been the obstruction I’ve had in my campaign such as far. But you are right that it would be the key to reaching younger generations.” Yoshida nodded in agreement but frowns, “What is a cross-post? And what is a Twitter thread?”

“Ah, Yoshida, man, do I have a wonderland for you to explore.” Akira laughed, sliding Yoshida’s phone back to him from across the café’s table. “You are going rock social media. I promise.”

“I will take your word for it.” Yoshida chuckled as well, not quite getting the sentiment. Still, the idea of overcoming his lack of information on social media is quite daunting. It is a tool that can be used, but he’s never had anything quite like it back in his day: the closest thing being a newspaper probably and word of mouth.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you out,” Akira reassured him, taking a sip of his third cup of coffee that evening.

That brings Yoshida to his second thought of the evening. While Akira might seem to be in good spirits, Yoshida can sense a lingering melancholy beneath the surface. It’s evident in the bags underneath Akira’s eyes, in the way he can’t seem to stop fidgeting with something, mostly being his bangs or the rim of his third cup of dark roast, straight up that he then takes another sip of. It’s evident in the way he’s almost too charismatic to compensate. Yoshida understands what that feeling of exhaustion is; he understands the feeling of tiredness that runs underneath the skin and takes everything it can with little regard. Even when it’s something you can’t give.

But Yoshida also knows himself. And something can’t be so easily pointed out.

“I couldn’t ask that of you, Akira.” Yoshida shook his head, approaching the situation delicately, “I have my path, and you have yours. I think the work you are doing is far deeper than my ambitions as of now.”

Akira quickly shook his head, “It’s not a permanent solution, and it shouldn’t be. I think you know that quite well, Yoshida. I think what you’re doing is going to be far more beneficial in the long run. We may be the initial shock, but you are going to be what really starts fixing the issues.”

Yoshida is always taken aback by how aware, and wise Akira was sometimes. Akira didn’t feel like he was a high school student. Akira felt like he was a mature, intelligent adult. But he shouldn’t be yet; he should be enjoying his youth. He should be exploring and enjoying everything he possibly can in this world before the hardships of the world crash into him. Yoshida knows some people don’t have that luxury, but he wished so terribly hard that Akira did.

“Are you referring to recent events?” Yoshida wonders, the news of Okumura’s death breached the media like a maelstrom. Blame was immediately shifted onto the Phantom Thieves as the event happened right after sending the calling card. The timing is awful, and of course, they would become infamous because of it.

But Yoshida isn’t so easily swayed by coincidence by it as the media were. Yoshida has the advantage of personally knowing the Phantom Thieves leader, and he knows Akira wouldn’t have killed Okumura.

“Not just that. It would be dangerous for society to get reliant on the Phantom Thieves.” Akira sighed, taking another long sip of the bitter coffee. “I think, after our next target, then we’ll have to reevaluate our position.”

“That is fair. A tactical retreat is smart. And it would be a good break for not only you but for society as well. For people to take a step back and think about the accountability for their actions.” Yoshida nodded but also secretly relieved. Akira looked like he needed a break.

Yoshida has noticed, even from the first few meetings he’s had with Akira. Akira reminds him of his younger self. Unfortunately, he is going through the same things he did. Being framed for a crime, he didn’t commit. Not only his criminal record but now with the Phantom Thieves’ and Okumura’s dead. Akira is getting dealt double fold. And Yoshida wanted to do anything he can to be there for Akira because he knows precisely what Akira is going through. Yoshida has had the name No-Good Tora for far longer than he remembers. And he knows just how long and deep those wounds run.

“Don’t lose heart. There are far more of us that are still rooting for you. You have to have faith you are standing by your convictions.” Yoshida gave him a reassuring smile leading up to his appeal, “Yet, that doesn’t mean others don’t share your convictions, and others haven’t gone through the pain that accompanies doing what is right. Passion comes from the root word pati, which the word patience comes from. Passion isn’t elation; it’s endurance. It’s picking what you will suffer for. Passion is the ability to suffer for a cause, a cause that demands to be righted, to be understood. A pain demanded to be quenched. And I think you’ve done fantastic at taking your circumstances and acting on them. But you are still allowed to feel upset about them in the first place. The pain you’ve been through. Would you…care to talk about it?”

Akira doesn’t answer, instead choosing to stare at his now empty coffee cup. And Yoshida thinks maybe he got a little carried away in his call. He’s never felt so connected to someone of the younger generation before. He’s never met someone who was in the exact same position as him, and Yoshida wanted to help. He wanted Akira to know he was not alone, and it does get better eventually.

After a few long minutes, Akira looks up with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. A feeling of honey and ash. Sickly sweet, sticky and bitter.

“I think—I think it would be useless,” Akira admitted, the simulated smile still on his face as he begins gathering his things. Yoshida instantly feels guilty for coming across too strong to Akira. It hadn’t been his attention, but Yoshida gets carried away when he feels inspired. Akira doesn’t give him a chance to rectify though adding cheerily, “Anyways, It’s late, and I’ve got class tomorrow. I’m going to give your contact information to a few of my friends who are really good with social media and can help you build your social media platform.”

“Akira—”

“Ah, I still haven’t found my phone yet so, I’ll just see you next Sunday.” Akira waved, the charismatic smile on his face as he quickly departs the café.

Yoshida can’t help but feel worried. After all, he remembers feeling the weight of the world when he was a teenager. He just wants Akira to know he’s not alone.

Haru feels bad for Makoto. She can tell how much Sae’s Palace is putting a strain on her mental state. She knows how Makoto feels about Sae, after a midnight session of texting one another when neither could sleep because of their own troubles.

Haru gets it. She understands Makoto’s feeling of inferiority with her sister because it’s not so far off from how she felt with her own father. Helpless. Useless. A burden. Makoto used those words, and Haru can feel the weight of them all in her own experiences. Makoto did her best to prove she was capable to her sister and Haru did whatever her father said to maintain the family image and her relationship with her father.

She feels a bit guilty; however that she feels a pressure has been lifted off her shoulders. She no longer has to do what people tell her; she can make her own decisions. She just didn’t think that freedom would come at the cost of her father. And despite her grief and sadness at a loss, she feels like she can recreate herself.

Haru wants to help Makoto achieve her own freedom too, but Haru made a promise to herself that Makoto’s emancipation would not come at the same cost as her own. Sae can still be saved, and she will do whatever it takes to make sure Makoto can honestly face Sae after all this and let Sae know precisely how she feels. Haru wants Makoto to repair the relationship she has with Sae. She wants Makoto to be able to have her remaining family member.

But not only that. Haru wants to help Makoto see just how damaging her suspicion of Akira is. Akira has been incredibly supportive throughout this entire process, saying things to Makoto with intense, brutal honesty that none of them dared to approach her with. Akira knows what he is doing too. Akira already knows he is on her wrong side right now, so he is in the best position to say these things to her. Haru knows he is taking a gamble on whether Makoto will listen to him and come around at the expense of their dwindling friendship, but Haru has faith that both Makoto and Akira would somehow repair their bond.

Haru knows how deeply Akira cares for all of them.

“Wait, so, we can’t to the battle arena since we spent all our coins just getting up here?” Ann groaned as they stood in front of the battle arena on the High Limits Lobby floor. They had to see Sae in a courtroom to be able to get by the cognition. It wasn’t hard to get in since Akechi had connections.

Haru thought it was unsettling how normal Sae seemed in the real world. She didn’t have that sinister smirk that her shadow counterpart had. She just seemed like a regular prosecutor but, Haru knows her real feelings now. Just how much Sae wants to win what she thinks is a game. Innocent people’s lives are a game to her. Haru understands why Makoto is so upset.

That isn’t justice.

“And the bridge is a hundred thousand yen to pass? Oh, man.” Ryuji bemoaned from next to Ann, “We had a hard enough time getting the coins to get up here; how the fuck are we supposed to win that much? We’ll be here for hours.”

“There is the second room, the house of Darkness.” Futaba pointed out, gesturing to the room just across the lobby. “Logically, we should be able to get enough on this floor. We should check it out.”

“House of Darkness? That is unlike any Casino term I’ve ever heard.” Yusuke frowned as he regarded the room with confusion.

“Yeah, and how many casinos have you been in, Fox?” Morgana huffed from near Yusuke’s feet.

Haru had noticed, Morgana has been in higher spirits lately. It seemed it had started living in Leblanc’s attic with Akira again, and Haru has been overjoyed that he appeared to be going to class with Akira also. She thought it was so cute how Morgana would sit in Akira’s bag so nicely.

“Is it like a dark room for photography?” Yusuke wondered, ignoring what Morgana had asked.

“I doubt it; it’s a casino.” Ann shook her head, then her face paled, “Wait, what if it’s like a dark web thing? Oracle, aren’t there those web rooms where people do, you know, things? Are they going to do things to us?”

“I doubt it; it’s a casino, not the dark web.” Futaba snickered.

“Things? What are things?” Morgana wondered before puffing up his chest, “Worry not, Panther! I’ll make sure none of those things happen to you!”

“Aww, what a dashing hero, Mona-chan!” Haru giggled at how cute Morgana looked with his little scarf puffed out with his chest, “Please protect me too, ok?”

“Of course I will, Noir!” Morgana nodded heroically.

“Me too, Mona-chan.” Akira chimed in with a cheeky smile as he raised his hand.

“I think at the rate you’re going, it’s going to be the other way around,” Morgana grumbled.

“Ok, cool, So I’ll protect Panther then, gotcha.” Akira nodded, sending a wink in Ann’s direction, which can only laugh at Akira’s antics.

“No! It’ll be me!” Morgana huffed.

“Have you had your fill; can we please get on with this?” Akechi scoffed from where he is standing next to Yusuke, his arms folded over his chest and a look of exasperation at the group’s antics. Haru feels a bit bad. Makoto has her own feelings about Sae, but she knows Akechi has some emotions since he is on the force with Sae and was under her direct command. He isn’t involved anymore since having a high schooler on the SIU probably wasn’t what they wanted. Haru is sure Akechi is upset over his demotion as well.

Akechi was still rather polite and diplomatic with what he said, but Haru can tell something is bugging him as well. He’s been short with Akira as of late, probably not enjoying the dual leadership they had been voted into. Haru hopes he opens up to them sooner or later. He should know they are his friends and care for his wellbeing as well. Akechi is doing his best to keep them safe, and Haru knows it.

“Well, let’s head over to the dark house then.” Haru nodded, and the group made their way over to the door.

When they entered, they were met with another shadow who regards them with an excited greeting as they approach the main hallway, “Welcome to the house of darkness, our puzzling labyrinth in the dark.”

“Ohhhhh, it’s not a photography room or the dark web. It’s a maze.” Ann said with understanding but then frowned, “Wait, why a maze? In a casino?”

“Our VIPs are encouraged to send substitutes and bet on them to complete the game in their place. Like horse racing, however, it seems you don’t have substitutes; therefore, you will be the participants.” The Shadow explained, a sinister tone under the ‘friendly’ explanation.

“Damn.” Ryuji sighed, “Guess we don’t really have a choice.”

“Not really.” Akechi huffed in frustration, “Care to explain the rules to this game?”

“A straightforward maze lies directly ahead of you—”

“Straightforward, my ass,” Makoto muttered under her breath next to Haru. Makoto knows Sae, and with the theme of this palace, Haru doesn’t doubt this wasn’t going to be a fair game.

“I suggest you proceed with the utmost caution as the lighting is quite dimmed. The entry fee is 1,000, but you can win ten times that amount if you beat the maze. Would you like to proceed?”

“Well, that is the amount we need to enter the battle royale…” Haru murmured, thinking about it logically. She just isn’t sure how they are gonna cheat a maze. The machines before had been easy for Futaba to hack into, but a labyrinth?

“Should we think about this?” Ann wondered next to her with the same thought process.

“It’s a done deal!” Akira laughed, accepting the offer from the shadow without them even discussing it.

“Hey, Joker!” Ryuji gawked, looking at Akira with stupefaction, and Akechi is looking exactly as ruffled next to him. Haru felt bad for Akechi. Akira really did rush into things sometimes.

“Perfect. Your fee has been deducted from your account; please enjoy.” The shadow laughed, but Haru can tell it is far from a sincere one before the Shadow fades away.

“Joker! We can’t get that fee back! What were you thinking?!” Makoto bemoaned, her shoulders tensing.

“I mean, this is where we had to go, isn’t it? We can’t make enough gambling from the lower floors, and we can’t enter the battle arena. It made sense.” Akira shrugged, seemingly nonchalant about the decision. Haru understands the thought process, yet, maybe it wasn’t the smartest thing to do.

“Yes, but this is rigged, you know that. Maybe we should have done a little more research before we jumped into things, huh?” Akechi scolded him, his frown deepening further.

“There’s a safe room.” Akira motioned to the door to the safe room behind one of the casino counters, “Boom, research done.”

“THAT’S NOT THE RESEARCH HE MEANT, IDIOT.” Ryuji sighed with frustration. “Oh man, what are we gonna do? Are we just going in there blind?”

“You might be, but I’m not,” Akira reassured cryptically, and Haru doesn’t know for the life of him what that means.

“And what does that mean?” Makoto scoffed at him skeptically, and Haru admits that it was a pretty suspicious thing to say. But she has faith in Akira; he is their ace of cards.

Akira smiled at her, squinting her eyes, so they turn a vermilion red, nearly glowing in the casino light. It’s a subtle shift, yet Haru finds herself captivated by the sight.

“Oh my! Your eyes changed colors!” Haru pointed out, her hands clapping with delight, “Is it cognition?”

“Oh. Your third eye.” Ann nodded, seemingly understanding where Akira was going with this.

“It is an ability of his where he can…enhance his senses and perceive things we may not,” Akechi explained, seemingly reluctant with the explanation.

“Just admit it, Crow, I’m psychic.” Akira laughed loudly at Akechi’s scrunched-up face.

“You are not psychic.”

“ALL WILL BE REVEALED!” Akira raised his hand dramatically as if he were unmasking himself, but he glares at them with red eyes.

“Oh my! That’s so cool, Aki-chan!” Haru buys into the dramatics with a gleeful smile. She loves Akira’s dramatics; he always seemed like he was having fun.

“Dude, take it down a notch.” Ryuji shook his head but then turns his gaze to Akira with a look of concern that takes Haru by surprise. She doesn’t know why he has that expression to the show. Ryuji asked slowly, “But like…is it gonna be ok?”

“Yeah…I mean last time.” Ann chimed in as well, with her arms folded and the same look of worry crossing her face as well.

Akira blinked at them in surprise, then shook his head, “Oh yeah, no, it’ll be ok. No problems here.”

“But—” Yusuke tried to argue by Akira is already heading towards the maze entrance with a pep in his step.

“Come on! Daylights wasting! Though you won’t know it once you step into here.” Akira chuckled, holding the door open for the Phantom Thieves that start hesitantly entering the maze.

Haru is confused, she wasn’t sure what had just happened, but she feels like she’s missing something. She kept close to Makoto as they entered the Maze.

Akira and the shadow were right; it was dark. She could barely see in front of her; she intuitively grabbed onto Makoto’s shoulder. But winces when she hits a spike.

“Sorry, we can hold hands if that makes you feel better.” Makoto’s apologetic voice came from in front of her, and she feels Makoto’s hands take her own. She instantly feels relieved.

“Thank you, Mako-chan. I don’t want to get separated from you guys.”

“Good idea, Queen. Everyone hold hands! It’ll make things easier. I’ll lead!” Akira’s cheery voice instructed them, “Crow, take my hand! I’ll lead you out of here!”

“I think I’ll take up the rear…just to be safe.” Akechi’s voice resonates from behind her; Haru thinks that is probably best. Akechi was stronger than her, so she is happy to let him guard their backs.

“Fine then.” Akira pouted, then paused, “Wait, then whose hand am I holding?”

“Mine, dumbass. You grabbed it instantly. Can’t you see?” Ryuji’s voice echoed from the front of the procession.

“Oh yeah, I didn’t turn around, haha.” Akira laughed, and she feels Makoto in front of her starting to lead her down the path that Akira is taking them. Akira announces after a few minutes of them slowly making their way down the trail. “I should also mention, while I can see better than you all, it’s only about 40% better.”

There is instant quarreling.

“Are you serious?! You didn’t want to mention that before we started?!”

“Why was that the thing you failed to mention!”

“Joker, we are going to have a talk about rushing into things with information like this.” Akechi’s deadly serious voice carries over the procession.

“Hey! What can I say? I don’t control how the third eye works. This is the best we got, and we are running with it. It shouldn’t take that long!” Akira reassured them before yelping loudly, and a thumping noise is heard.

“Dude, what the fuck?!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“Joker, are you alright?!” Yusuke is quick to ask after him.

“Yeah, I ran into a wall.” Akira laughed awkwardly.

“Aki-chan. Please be more careful!” Haru sighed, feeling a bit relieved by the revelation. She really doesn’t like being in the dark like this. She’s not afraid of the dark, but she doesn’t like feeling helpless. She trusts Makoto to lead her and Akira to guide them but. She hopes this maze is over quickly.

The maze was not over quickly; instead, they kept running into locked doors and dead ends. And they had encountered the second obstacle other than the dark, which was the shadows which had an unfair advantage since they seemed to be able to see in the dark. It made it hard to look for the exit, every time they think they have found the exit, they run into shadows which just throws their whole perceptions on its side.

Or Akira’s side, she guessed. The rest can barely see the enemy, so Akira is doing the brunt of the fighting, which isn’t so far from normal, except he is also worrying about leading them out safely. She feels a bit bad there isn’t more she can do.

“Any idea when we will reach the exit, Joker?” Akechi asked, with irritation and exasperation on his tone, “Maybe if you hadn’t had agreed so easily and we had researched, then we wouldn’t have been wandering through this maze for hours?”

“What, you mean you are not having fun?” Akira wheezed from the front. Haru can hear how out of breath he was; he had just finished a battle with Alice after all. She knows Akira technically doesn’t lose HP or SP with Alice, but she can imagine the monotony of battling could be exhausting differently. She knows for sure she is getting tired of this maze.

“I can guarantee you, Joker, none of us are having fun right now because of you.” Makoto scoffed her tone hard with frustration. Haru can feel her getting worked up, so she squeezed Makoto’s hand, hopefully providing some comfort to her friend.

“Yeah, but you good, Joker?” Ryuji asked for the umpteenth time, and Haru thinks it’s nice how considerate Ryuji is with Akira, even after everything that has happened between them. She is happy to see Ryuji has forgiven Akira and knows how much Akira does for them. Ryuji can be really caring as well.

“Yup. Fine.” Akira responded curtly and with little emotion. Haru does find it a little weird, it lacked Akira's usual charisma, and she wonders if he is getting fed up with their whining.

“You know, we can take a break. I mean, we’ve been at this forever.” Morgana pointed out cautiously, “In fact, a break might be the best.”

“Oh, come on, kitty! I can sense it; we are almost out!” Futaba squeals, “Push forward, Joker! Deliver us out of these shadows!”

“While Oracle is rather dramatic in her plea, I agree. We should push on. It’s safer to take a break when we are not literally in the dark. We must be on guard.” Akechi agreed, in a stern voice, “Besides, Joker got us into this mess. Joker can easily get us out.”

“I really think—” Yusuke tried to argue, but Akira cuts him off.

“It’s fine; we are almost out. Trust me.” Akira quickly said, a sense of annoyance in his voice; Haru feels bad; he really is doing his best.

“Well—” Ann piped up, but before she can get her word in, Akira’s pace speeds up, and they all reluctantly followed him.

“Mako-chan, am I missing something?” Haru wondered, asking her friend, who has been relatively silent through the entire ordeal in front of her. “Do you think we should take a break?”

“I think—” Makoto said but stopped as if to think of something, “I think we should continue and get out of here. Akechi is right; it would be a bad choice to stop here.”

“But Aki-chan…” Haru frowned, “Skull and Panther seem worried; why?”

“That’s—” Makoto sighed, reluctant with the question.

Suddenly, there is light flooding into her vision as a door has been opened in front of them. Akira is holding it open so all of them can make their way out. Haru thinks the whole gentleman vibe fits well with his personality. She breathed a sigh of relief as she exits after Makoto and Akechi after her.

“Oh finally, We are out!” Futaba cried theatrically, spinning around in the lobby outside of the maze. “That took forever!”

“It was rather long but, we managed to make it through thanks to Joker.” Haru giggled with delight. Glad that the ordeal was over.

“Yes, well, Joker was the one who put us in that situation in the first place.” Akechi huffed as the door to the dark maze shit behind them. “Well, are you—Joker?!”

Akechi’s voice is surprised but with a hint of concern. Haru quickly whipped her head around to the entrance to the house of darkness.

“Shit!” Ryuji cursed, racing past her towards their friend, “You fucking liar!”

Akira barely holding himself up against the frame of the colorful door of the house of darkness. His shoulders slumped, and he is on the verge of losing his carefully maintained balance. His face is ashen, more so than usual. Akira had always had a light skin tone, but it looks almost white against the dark circles underneath his half-lidded hazy eyes and bright red vermilion blood running from his nose, smeared across his face as he must have tried to wipe it off.

Haru understood why Ryuji had wanted them to take a break; Akira looks like death warmed over. Like he might keel over at any second. She has a brief moment of panic, remembering how pale her father was right before he passed away. Akira couldn’t be—

“AKIRA?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes, 
> 
> 1\. Don't read into the Ren Amamiya card too much, it doesn't mean anything, just a little subtle jab at my name preferences LMAOO  
> 2\. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger 😂 the chapter got too long and I wanted to split up Sae's Palace 😂

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see more of my art or interact with me? Find me @intothefrisson on twitter or Instagram! 😋  
> I've made a music playlist for this piece! 😌  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLyWzsAGFUMVaENszdZXibTz_6zutnClz2


End file.
